Boarding School of Horrors
by MimiroruStar
Summary: Dawn Berlitz moves to Lumiose City in Kalos, once Johanna get's a job offer, which requires her travel. Dawn gets into the local boarding school that Barry suggests to her, but she soon faces once attending, is life changing. Mostly Pearlshipping
1. New year, New blood

? POV

I took heavy steps, as I entered the boarding school that I was attending for the third year. The skies were grey, and the clouds were rather bunched together as rained poured. I kept walking, soon approaching the office building. I took in a deep breath, as the air was filled with a funny smell as it was raining.

The building was it's usual lilac colour, the principal had promised a navy blue recolour, but she has been saying that for the past year. It's still going to remain it's ugly lilac colour, which looked very dull amongst the pouring skies.

I entered the building, my steps lightened as I was now undercover. I looked around with a sharp gaze, looking at all of the students walking by. I took off my sunglasses and ran my tongue along my teeth, going over my fangs. "This is going to be a good year." I said aloud, in a rather happy yet evil voice.

Dawn's POV.

"Dawn Berlitz hurry up! We're going to be late!" My best friend, Barry said from downstairs. I stood in front of my mirror, fixing my soft blue, straight hair. Once putting in these yellow hair clips, I pulled my white and pink beanie over my head before looking back to my giant, purple suitcase and making sure I have everything.

Recently my Mother, Johanna and I moved from Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh to Lumiose City, Kalos. My childhood friend Barry had moved here three years ago with his parents. We moved here because my Mother got offered a job with almost double the pay here in Kalos, but she would have to often travel around the region which would leave me alone at home for weeks at a time. After regaining contact with Barry again, he informed me that he went to Lumiose Boarding School, the best school in the city. It also worked out perfectly if my Mother wasn't going to be home often, so I enrolled and thankfully, got in.

"Dawn! Hurry up or I'm going to fine you" Barry shouted. I huffed, going through my piles of clothes for the last time. "Barry! For Arceus sake when will I next be home? I have to take all of my good clothes with me!" I retaliated, stacking my endless piles of much loved and needed clothes back into my suitcase. I then bent down, under my bedside table and pulled my phone charger from it's electrical socket and placed it in my suitcase as well. I then scavenged through my drawers in hope of finding my phone. Luckily enough I did, for some strange reason I left it in my drawer beside my makeup bag.

"I can't forget this." I said, taking my black and blue striped make up bag and placing it my suitcase. "Hmm.. Anything else?" I wondered. Barry shouted again, "For Arceus sake Daw-" I groaned and cut him off, "Shut up! I'm coming!" I retorted, quickly scanning my room. I grabbed my hairbrush from my tallboy and flung it into my suitcase before dashing into the bathroom and taking my toothbrush, toothpaste and a bar of soap and throwing it into my luggage.

In a rush, I zipped up the suitcase and hauled it downstairs carefully as I surely didn't wait to injure myself right before starting at a new school. "Finally! I thought you'd never come downstairs!" The tall blonde haired boy muttered, as my mother laughed. My mother then walked over to me, still taller then me, she hugged me. "Dawn I'm going to miss you so much! Please come back whenever possible!" She said, squeezing me.

"M-mum! I need to breathe!" I joked, as she let go of me. I gave a smiled, as I noticed she was tearing up. "You know Ms Berlitz, every second weekend we are able to come home." Barry awkwardly informed my mother, as he scratched the back of his head. "Yes, I do know that but still, I'm going to miss my little girl." My mother then hugged me once more. "M-mum, We really have to go." I blurted. My mother finally pulled away, "Alright, bye sweetheart." She smiled.

My mother then turned to Barry, "Barry please take care of her, if any guys hit on my daughter I give you permission to beat them with a stick." She admitted happily, as I sweatdropped. Barry chuckled, "Sure thing Ms Berlitz! I love hitting jerks!" He grinned, before he opened my front door.

It creaked as he opened it slowly and wheeled his small, blue suitcase out of the door. I came behind him, wheeling out my heavier, larger, purple suitcase. Barry smiled as he looked up at the sky, "Thank Arceus, it stopped raining!" He cheered.

I laughed at the blonde haired boy, as we then started walking to the boarding school, Barry was telling me all about some of the friends he had at the school. We fell silent, all that was heard was the water squelching under our feet as we walked. "Hey Dawn, I should probably tell you this for your safety, but there are some people at this school that you need to be aware of." He said, looking at me.

He spoke in such a serious tone. "Why so?" I asked, adjusting my scarf as a chilly breeze blew. "W-well.. It's kinda hard to explain, I'm sure you'll get a strange vibe or something if you run into certain people. Just please be careful." Barry sweatdropped, as we were approaching the entrance gates of the boarding school.

I was astonished with how beautiful the school looked. We walked in, the entrance had garden beds on both sides of the pathway, full of blooming tulips. The front office building was painted a lilac colour, which Barry stuck his nose up at. "The principal has promised a repaint for over a year now and it's still an ugly lilac colour." He huffed. I laughed, "It's not that bad Barry." I insisted.

Ash's POV.

I stood by my locker, the faded blue colour of the lockers bothered me. "Will this school repaint anything?" I sighed, before putting in my combination and opening the creaky, metal door. "Hey Ashy boy." I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around and saw Gary Oak, he was tall with brown hair and wore a black polo shirt, with some stupid signature necklace he always wears, and a pair of black pants. The brown haired prick, smiled smugly at me. I looked at his teeth, as he had sharp fangs. I then looked to his eyes, as they were a deep red.

Those were vampire characteristics, of which I had as well. My deep red eyes glared into his, "What do you want?" I asked. Gary shrugged, taking the sunglasses that he held in his hand and placing them on his head. "Have you seen the humans this year? " He asked, his voice displayed that he was hungry.

I went to scold Gary until someone else did it for me, "Can we try and keep the humans alive this year?" We both turned to see Serena, standing tall as she came over, her deep red eyes shone. She wore a pink dress with a red cardigan as well as matching boots. Gary laughed, mockingly as he walked close to Serena. "But what fun is that? We can drain their blood.. And honestly if needed turn them into Vampire.. We could do with more vampires.. as this school only has the three of us." He huffed, looking into her eyes with a smug grin.

Serena's glare turned even angrier. "We are not the only supernatural beings in this school, dumbass. Do you know what will happen to us if the school finds out what we are? They'll burn the lot of us!" Serena hissed, shoving Gary out of her way. "Oh Serena, who else is there? The wolfgirl, the witchgirl.. There are only the five of us.. It's a little lonely don't you think?" Gary challenged. Serena walked towards Gary, taking heavy steps, "Just lay it off the humans! We'll get caught." She hissed, before finally walking away.

Gary laughed, before looking at me. I held my glare. "We're vampires, how else are we going to eat?" He laughed. I sighed, Serena and I were careful when eating, of course like all Vampires do, they need to drink blood to survive. The two of us have our own method or drinking blood from a human and making sure they don't go off and tell authorities. Gary on the other hand was careless, he drank blood from our fellow students who could easily tell teachers.

Suddenly the double glass doors opened as Barry and what seemed like a friend of his, walked in. They seemed to have come through the office building then into this building, the dorm rooms and lockers, upstairs was the classrooms. "Hm, looks like blondie has a new friend." Gary noticed, looking at Barry. "I call dibs." He added. I scoffed, "Dibs? What is this? You can't take control over a human!" I said, angrily. Two years ago Gary said those same words to me when a new girl had walked through the same doors, and within a week he compelled her to like him then drank every single drop of blood from her until she was dead. Gary then looked at me and laughed, "Please, I'm Gary Oak." He laughed.

Barry's POV.

We got Dawn's schedule, room number etc, we left the office building and came out into the courtyard, Dawn was yet again amazed by the beauty of the school - which I fail to see. She kept rambling on about the gardens and the trees. We then walked through the double glass doors to the bottom floor of the main building, which had all of the dorm rooms and lockers. The second floor had all of the classrooms. As we stepped inside, I noticed Gary and Ash talking by the lockers nearby. "Shit!" I muttered.

Dawn must of noticed, "Is something wrong?" She asked me, with slight concern showing in her facial expression. I shook my head, "Nah, everything's fine." I said, before looking back at the two. Gary looked over here and smirked, I felt anger rise, I knew what they were.. Ash and I have been friends ever since I started here.. three years ago. As for Gary, he is an absolute dick.. He killed a girl in the first week of her staying here.

"Alright, Classes start tomorrow, the girl's dorms are down that way," I pointed, to the right. "And boy's dorms are down that way." I pointed to the left. "Alright, thanks Barry." She smiled, but I could tell that she was nervous. I then checked over my details, "My dorm is #147, if you need anything just knock." I assured. "Thanks Barry." Dawn said, before wheeling her suitcase down the corridor. I then walked down the left corridor.

Gary approached me, "So who is the girl?" He asked, his voice made me want to slam his head into a locker door. "That girl is the one human you will not be going near, you hear me!?" I said angrily. Gary laughed, "I can do wait ever the fuck I want blondie, don't you dare try to push me around." He said, with his annoying voice. He then walked away as I groaned. I then heard footsteps and I looked behind me to see Ash.

"Ash! How was your Summer break?" I asked, as the raven haired boy approached me, "Fairly boring, how about yours?" He asked, his deep red eyes shone as he looked to me. Ash was the only supernatural being I could really trust, although the only supernatural beings I knew of in this school was Ash and Gary. "I was helping a friend move." I shrugged. Ash paused before speaking, "Was that blue haired girl the one you helped move?" He asked. I nodded.

"Gary has taken a shine to her." He then said, as I froze. "Y-you've got to help me keep her from all of this supernatural bullshit Ash, especially from Gary that asshole." I stammered. Ash nodded, "Don't worry, I've already thought of keeping your friend away from Gary.. What is her name?" He asked. "Her name is Dawn Berlitz." I replied, feeling happier that I could trust Ash.

"Alright, Hopefully she'll be in some of my classes, I'll do my best to keep her away from Gary.. We don't want another incident, like what had happened two years ago." Ash said. I nodded. Ash then looked at my details, "Oh, You're in room #147.. So is Cilan, Gary and myself." He said. "Fuck." I grumbled, "I told Dawn if she needed anything to come to our dorm." I mumbled, filling with regret. Ash sighed, "Like I said, I'll keep him away from Dawn." He said, as we began to walk to our dorm. I couldn't believe this luck, but I was glad I could trust Ash.

Dawn's POV.

I walked down the corridor, counting the rooms until I reached number #313. I took light steps as I continued to wheel my suitcase. I couldn't help but to feel nervous, the people I was soon to meet would be my room mates for the rest of the year. I wobbled slightly as I walked, counting the numbers on the doors. "#311, #312, #313." I said aloud, but quietly.

I got to the door, nerves filling me. Who will I be stuck with? Will I get along with them? Will I have classes with them? All of these questions filled my head, as I reached my hand out to open the door.


	2. Meet and greet

Dawn's POV

I got to the door, nerves filling me. Who will I be stuck with? Will I get along with them? Will I have classes with them? All of these questions filled my head, as I reached my hand out to open the door.

My hand kind of twitched as I put it on the doorknob, and twisted it. I heard a few loud whispers coming from the room. Nervously, I pushed the door open and walked in, pulling my suitcase along behind me.

In the dorm room stood three girls, the first one was rather tall, with short blonde hair. She wore a pink dress, a red hat, a red cardigan and red matching boots. Something that struck me though, was the fact that her eyes weren't a common blue or brown colour, but a deep red colour.

The second girl was also rather tall, with long brown hair that was tied up into a high ponytail. The girl wore a white t-shirt with a black jumper which was left unzipped, short denim shorts and a white and pink hat was placed on her head. She had blue eyes, which looked more normal I must say.

The third girl was about an average height. She had long purple hair, tied back in a strange way. The girl also wore a pink and creamy yellow dress with matching tights and matching pink shoes. She also had brown eyes, which again seemed pretty normal.

After looking at each of my new roommates, I decided that now would be a good time to introduce myself. "Hi! My name is Dawn!" I said sheepishly. The girl with blonde hair smiled, "It's nice to meet you Dawn, my name is Serena." She seemed friendly. "My name is Touko! It's a pleasure to meet you." The brown haired girl chirped. She seemed kind also, but I can already see a hint of outgoingness. The last girl, with purple hair spoke, "And my name is Iris! It's so exciting to have a new friend~" The girl said in a happy tone.

I smiled, I couldn't believe how nice these girls were the second I walked through the door. "It's nice to meet you!" I said happily to them as I wheeled my suitcase to my bed and sat on it. "Hey, do you need a tour of the school?" Touko asked kindly. I awkwardly nodded. "All I know is that the dorms are down here and the classrooms are upstairs." I admitted. Touko laughed, "Well I'll show you around, come with me." She smiled, offering me a hand up before leading me out the door.

Normal POV.

Iris and Serena watched as Touko left with Dawn, to show her the school. Serena scowled, "Why a human? This is ridiculous!" Iris laughed nervously, "Oh come on, she seems sweet. Stop being such a kid Serena." She giggled. Serena rolled her eyes before arguing.

"I'm sorry but do you know the feeling to crave human blood constantly?" She glared. "Not to mention, I feel uneasy about a human staying in here because she could find out about us and tell authorities."

Iris sighed at this. "Then everyone will know that she's sharing rooms with a Vampire," She began, pointing to herself. "A Witch," The girl added, pointing to Iris. "And a Werewolf." Serena concluded, pointing out the door but referring to Touko.

Iris nodded, "I understand your concern Serena, We'll just have to try and hide this from her.. Eventually she'll find out, or we may have to tell her but I'm sure by then we can trust her." Iris smiled, Serena sighed still. "You're so trusting Iris." She admitted.

Touko had Dawn by the wrist and lead her around the bottom floor. "Okay Dawn, the toilets and showers are this way!" She pointed to the right. Dawn looked over and nodded, "I'll need to remember that." She laughed. Touko then began talking again, "And-" But she was cut off as a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Huh? Who's that." Touko asked deviously, trying to pull the hands away from her eyes. Dawn looked behind Touko, as a group of guys approached. A tall guy, with green eyes and green hair who seemed to be wearing some sort of suit with a green bowtie, was covering Touko's eyes as his friends laughed lightly.

Dawn turned to the other two boys, both tall. One had brown, scruffed hair, dark red eyes and wore a black tshirt, black pants and what seemed like a signature necklace. The other boy had raven hair, red eyes also and wore a blue and white jumper as well as grey pants. Dawn gasped when she noticed they had the same eye colour as Serena.

Touko giggled, taking the hands away from her eyes and turning around to see a boy. "Cilan~ I missed you!" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around the girls waist. "I missed you too babe." He said before the two kissed.

One of the boys, that were friends with Cilan raced over to Dawn, putting their arms around her. "Why hello, aren't you cute. What's your name?" He asked as Dawn got flustered. "Er- My name is Dawn Berlitz." She said, trying to get out of his arms. "My name is Gary Oak, I can see that we'll become good friends." He grinned.

The other boy came over and pulled Gary away from Dawn. "Sorry about him, he's a flirt." He said, looking back to Dawn. "My name's Ash Ketchum. I heard you're a friend of Barry." He smiled. Dawn blushed slightly, looking at Ash. "He's attractive.." She thought, before looking at Gary. "So is he, what a shame he doesn't have a personality to match though." She mentally groaned, as she couldn't believe how much of a flirt he was.

"Yeah, Barry and I have been friends since we were children." Dawn said, bringing her gaze back to Ash. Ash smiled, "That's cute." Touko and Cilan were still in an embrace, Touko was looking at the other three. "So have you guys met Dawn?" She asked as the two boys nodded.

Gary grinned at Dawn, "She's cute Touko." He said, causing Dawn to blush. Touko laughed, letting go of her boyfriend. "I'll see you later~" She chimed, before going over and taking Dawn by the wrist, "I guess we should go back to our dorm." The brown haired girl suggested, leading her away. Dawn looked back at the three boys, "Bye!" She chimed before turning back to Touko.

Gary smirked, "Bye gorgeous." He said confidently. Ash rolled his eyes at Gary. "She is beautiful," Ash began thinking, looking back at Gary who was now talking to Cilan. "I can see why Barry wants to protect her." He thought.

Touko took Dawn back to their dorm room, #313. "Hey girls~ We're back." Touko said, moving aside so Dawn could enter the room. "Hey Touko, Hey Dawn." Serena greeted, as she laid on her bed, distracted by her phone.

"Dawn met Cilan, Ash and Gary." Touko announced, sitting on the edge of her bed. Serena sat up, switching off her phone to talk to her roommates. "I bet, you made out with Cilan and left Dawn to talk to Gary and Ash." She said, with a grin. A blush crept on Touko's face, "M-maybe.. But that's not bad for Dawn.. She had two guys that couldn't stop looking at her." Touko grinned.

Dawn blushed, "I-i wouldn't say that.. They were just.. Friendly." She admitted, scratching the back of her head. Serena laughed at her comment, "You should have seen how quickly Dawn ended up in Gary's arms though." Touko said with a massive smirk, but that's when Serena stopped laughing.

"Is something wrong Serena?" Iris asked, as she'd been listening to the conversation. "Well.. Dawn if I were you, I'd try to stay clear of Gary. He's a real jerk." Serena said protectively. Dawn sweatdropped at this.

"Hey! It'll be time for dinner soon. I'll show you where we eat." Iris said, walking over to Dawn and linking arms with her as they left the room. Touko went to leave too but Serena asked her to stay. "Touko you're an idiot." The blonde haired girl huffed, standing up. "What was I supposed to do? Publicly embarrass them by forcing them apart?" Touko asked helplessly. "Remember when Gary killed a girl? It all began with him being a massive flirt." Serena admitted. Touko groaned, "Ash separated them anyway." She said, opening the door. "Cmon let's eat." She whined as Serena nodded, locking the door behind her.

The girls entered the hall where the students ate. Iris and Dawn were in line, getting food. "Let's just cut in and join them." Touko giggled, as herself and Serena cut in line to reach their friends. The four girls reached the buffet, where there was all different foods. They piled up their plates before finding a table to sit at.

Ash, Gary, Barry and Cilan sat at a table and ate. It was pretty quiet as they all just dug into their food. "Hey Barry," Gary began, looking at him with an evil grin. "I met your blue haired friend today. She's hot." The Vampire simply said. "I thought I told you to stay away from here." Barry scowled.

Gary grinned, "And if I remember correctly, I told you I can do what I want." He said cooly. Cilan looked up, "What's wrong with Gary saying hello to Dawn?" He asked. Barry sighed, knowing that Cilan knew nothing about the supernatural beings of the school.. Even though he was dating one.

Cilan shrugged it off as he got silence as an answer. The green haired boy picked up his plate, "I'm gonna sit with Touko." He said before walking over to the girls table and sitting beside his girlfriend. Gary just laughed, before looking outside to see it was a full moon.

"Well fellas, we're gonna have to lock the windows and doors tonight." Gary said causualy, looking at the moon.

After dinner, everyone went back to their dorm rooms. Touko sighed, looking at the moon outside. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk.. I'll see you later." She said, "Lock the windows and doors." The brown haired girl said to Serena before exiting. Serena gave a nod, turning to the window and slamming it shut.

Touko left the room, it was unknown where she was heading. The truth was, a Werewolf has to turn every full moon, Touko being a Werewolf had to leave so she could transform. Dawn was confused but let the conversation drop.

"Hey, we should probably get some sleep.. We have classes tomorrow." Iris noted. "Yeah, goodnight girls." Serena decided, switching off her lamp and laying down. "Goodnight." Dawn smiled, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

It was 3am, for some reason Dawn had woken up. The girl tossed and turned until she found a comfortable position. The girl looked around the room to see Touko's empty bed. "Hm? I thought she was going for a walk.. Where is she?" Curiosity struck her.

Dawn stood up, quietly grabbing a flashlight and left the room quietly, hoping to find Touko.


	3. Gary Oak

Dawn's POV

I left the dorm room quickly and quietly, clutching a flashlight. "Where could Touko be?" I wondered.

Using the torch, I walked around the dorm room floor in hope of finding her.

I found a giant double glass door, which led to the courtyard. "Maybe she's in trouble?" I thought, as I walked over to the glass door.

I tried to pull it open, with that failing I tried to push it open. It just wouldn't budge. "That's weird." I mumbled, before looking up and out of the glass, to see something running in the distance.

"What.. Is that..?" I wondered. "That's a werewolf." A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I froze, before turning around go see Gary. "G-gary?" I asked, still a little unsure if it was his name. "That's right. What brings you here so early in the morning?" He asked, walking a little closer to me.

I stepped back a little, as the moonlight shone through the glass, so I could see. Gary's deep red eyes shone, as he looked at me. "Touko is missing. She's not in our dorm!" I panicked. Gary laughed, walking closer as I kept stepping backwards, eventually meeting the wall.

"Don't worry about her." Gary said, putting a hand on my shoulder, then stroking my neck with his finger. "W-what're you doing!?" I panicked, swatting his hand away.

Gary then looked into my blue eyes, I looked at him confused, as his pupils seemed to have shrunk. He then spoke in a calm voice, "You will stay perfectly still." Gary began, as I was growing scared. "And you will not scream." He concluded.

Gary then leant closer, leaning towards my neck before, what felt like, sinking his teeth into my skin.

"W-what the!?" I wanted to shove him away and scream as I run, but for some reason, I just couldn't. It's like he had compelled me.

"G-gary!?" I managed to whisper, panicked. My neck was stinging painfully, I'd never felt such a excruciating sting. Then Gary pulled away, wiping his mouth as I put my hand over my neck and removed it to find it covered in blood.

"W-what the fuck!?" I panicked, though I couldn't scream. The brown haired boy then looked into my eyes again, his pupil size decrease again as it seemed he was compelling me.

"You should probably clean that up. You will remember nothing, if anyone asks, a werewolf bit you. I was never here." He said calmly and slowly before walking away.

I blinked, feeling a patch in my memory as I had no idea why I was standing by the glass door exit. "W-why does.. My neck hurt so much?" I wondered, touching it. "I was attacked.. By an animal.. A werewolf." I thought calmly, walking back to my dorm room. "I need to clean this bite up and sleep." I decided, entering the dorm.

The next morning

Normal POV

Touko entered the dorm room quietly, her clothes quite tattered and she was feeling tired. Quickly, she changed in the bathroom before deciding to wake up Iris, Serena and Dawn.

"Girls! Wake up! We have classes in an hour!" Touko called, jumping on Serena's bed. "Ah! Get off of me!" Serena hissed, pulling the cover over her head. "Aww! Serena is grumpy." The brown haired girl teased, getting off of her.

The four girls all got ready for classes in a matter of twenty minutes, which meant they had plenty of time for breakfast. Dawn was in the bathroom, trying to cover the bite mark on her neck. "How on Earth did a werewolf bite me? I literally can't remember." The blue haired girl thought to herself, deciding to cover it with a scarf since she was worried makeup would infect it.

"Cmon Dawn! All of the food will be gone by the time you're done!" Iris giggled. "Uh- I'm coming!" Dawn quickly called, tying her scarf so the mark was hidden, before exiting the bathroom and following along with the other three girls.

"I say since we have a lot of time, we should go buy breakfast at a cafe or something." Serena admitted. "Good idea!" Touko boomed. "We'll still need to be a bit careful of the time though." Iris admitted. "Will Lumiose City have enough cafes open at this time of the morning?" Dawn asked as Serena nodded eagerly. "Plenty."

The group strolled out of the school and eventually found a nice cafe. They all bought something to eat and sat down, chatting to eachother when a familiar group came by. "Hey ladies." Gary spoke, walking over and resting his chin on Serena's head as she shoved him off. "What do you want?" She asked, in a groan.

"We were just walking by, buying breakfast when we thought we'd sit with you." Gary said slyly. Touko moved over as Cilan sat by her, the two chatted quietly as Cilan put an arm around her.

The group chatted for some time, and Gary kept eyeing Dawn, noticing her behaviour hadn't changed since the event from the morning, meaning his compulsion worked.

"Oh shit, class starts in five minutes!" Iris blurted as the group all got to their feet and left to get back to the school.

Ash's POV

We soon arrived at the boarding school. I looked to Dawn who looked a little confused to where to go still.

"Dawn, what class do you have first?" Barry asked, as she pulled out her timetable to look. "Er I have Maths first." She admitted. Barry sighed, "Lucky, I have History."

I looked at my timetable and smiled when I noticed I have Maths first too. "I am terrible at Maths though." Dawn scowled as Barry laughed. I walked over to the pair with a smile.

I showed them my timetable happily, "I have Maths first too! I can show you where the classroom is if you like." I offered as the girl smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of her face before replying.

"Thanks Ash! That'd help a lot." She said gratefully, sweatdropping. Dawn then put a finger under her chin as she thought. "Actually I need to go to my locker first.. I've been given an empty one." I nodded, "That's fine, I'll wait." I admitted as she smiled. "Thanks Ash."

We walked through the main reception to the dorm/class building. Once getting inside, everyone went there separate ways. I went with Dawn to find her new locker.

She looked through her information sheet, her blue eyes zoomed up and down the page as we were hurrying. "Ah- Locker number #634." She said confidently as she'd finally found the number on her details list

Quickly we scurried through the hallway, counting locker numbers as we didn't want to get to class too late. "Here it is!" I called as I found the faded locker with the numbers '#634' written on the door.

"Sweet! Thanks Ash!" She smiled at me before dashing to the locker door and pulling it open, quickly stacking her books inside.

While waiting, I thought about her. Honestly, she's beautiful I can tell why Barry is close to her. The two of them, would have the best friendship.. Their personalities really would match well. For the short time of meeting Dawn.. I can already tell why Barry wants her protected from us Supernatural beings.

Not gonna lie, I like Dawn, But my job is to protect her from the Supernatural, including myself.. But Gary especially!

Dawn closed the locker door and turned around, holding her Maths books in her arms. "Alright, I'm ready to go! Thanks for waiting." She said sweetly. I smile back, but if then turns into a frown as I noticed a mark, just peeking above her scarf.

Worriedly and without thinking, I go to undo her scarf, as she tried to keep all of her books in one arm to stop me with her other. "Ash!? What are you doing!?" She asked, confused and a little irritated. Before she says anything else, I slide the scarf off from around her neck, revealing a bite mark.

"Dawn.. What happened to your neck?" I asked, already knowing Gary would have tried something like this. Dawn huffed, before rubbing her hand gently on the marking. "I er- Got bitten by a werewolf." She admitted shyly now.

"Really? When did this happen?" I asked as she bit her lip. "The thing is.. I can't remember." The girl sighed as I felt guilty for her, knowing this was something Gary had done.

"Sorry, I saw the mark and got concerned." I admitted awkwardly, still holding her scarf. I stepped closer to her and lightly lifted her hair up with one hand, using the other to place the scarf around her neck. Gently, I tied it up, covering Gary's 'territory claim'.

"Thanks." Dawn said, blushing slightly. I stepped back a step, and smiled. "That's okay, I shouldn't have taken it off of you." I admitted, with a sweatdrop. My smile then turned into a surprised expression as I realised we're twenty minutes late for Maths.

"Oh shit! The teacher is gonna get so mad!" I blurted, as I began dashing to the stair case, with Dawn following close behind.

Mental note; Kick Gary's ass later.


	4. A little crush

Dawn's POV

We got to class pretty late, I walked in the class behind Ash.

The teacher was about to shout at Ash until he saw me and assumed I was lost and he was helping me.

The teacher had me introduce myself to the class before seating me down at a table. Ash sat down beside me.

I couldn't help but think about earlier, when Ash had removed my scarf.. I mean, he looked worried. There's really no need to worry! It'll heal.

Ash on the other hand, looked as though he was lost in thought, thinking hard about something I'm sure.

I just looked to the front of the class and listened to the teacher, as he was writing something on the white board.

Ash's POV

I couldn't fucking believe it. One night and Gary already compels her! If Barry finds out, he'll probably try start some sort of a fight with Gary.

I sighed, still very annoyed by this. Gary has no respect for woman at all, it drives me crazy.

My thoughts were interrupted when a soft voice spoke. "Hey Ash, are you okay? You seem a little distracted." It was Dawn. I gave her a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine- Just a bit tired." I admitted. She didn't seemed to convinced but didn't push the issue either, "Okay." She trailed off, looking back at the whiteboard.

The remainder of the lesson went by rather slowly, as all I had on my mind was how to stop Gary from tormenting Dawn.

After class

I walked Dawn back to her locker. We chatted as we walked and I learnt that so far we have quite a bit in common. I stopped at her locker as she put the combination into the complex lock and put her books away. "You know; You're not my bodyguard or anything. Go to your locker, I'll meet you after." She giggled.

"Oh but you don't understand, I practically am your bodyguard.. Keeping you away from a certain dickhead." I thought, mentally groaning. Of course, I didn't actually say that. "Sure thing." I replied, trying to sound more happier before going off to my locker, which was nearby.

After about five minutes, we had both put our stuff away and I left with Dawn to the canteen, since she'd forgotten where it was. "Oh look, there's Serena, Iris and Touko. I'll see you later Ash~" She chimed before walking over to their table. When I saw the other girls she hung out with, I couldn't help but laugh, seeing none of them were normal humans.

I saw Barry and Cilan sitting at a table, waiting for me to come over. When I noticed Gary wasn't there, I grinned. "Perfect." I thought, turning around and walking out of the dining room.

Basically, this meant Gary wasn't there yet, which means I can confront him.

Being no one else was around, and there are no cameras, I sped off into the distance, getting down the hallway and looking for Gary.

If there's somethings you must know about Vampires, it's these things;

1- We have to literally drink human blood to live. Serena, Gary and I are the only three other Vampires in the school. Serena and I usually use compulsion when needing to drink blood from someone and make it a stranger, away from the school campus, or if we're really desperate, we'll just drink blood bags from the hospitals. Gary on the other hand, gives absolutely no shits and drinks blood from anyone, the point had been proven as he went to Dawn.

2- We have some similar characteristics, like dark red eyes and fangs, but that's about all you can use to tell what we are.

3- We literally have super speed! We can zoom by faster than Usain Bolt if we want to.

4- Us Vampires have one weakness, a certain plant called Vervain, which unfortunately for us, is now commonly growing in this city, due to the sitings of Vampires.

I turned the corner and stopped, seeing Gary at his locker. I zoomed over, shoving him into his locker. I know, how harsh.. but by now I'm sure tired of his shit.

"What the fuck?" Gary asked, turning around and grinning when he saw me. "Hello Ash." He simply said. I glared at him, it's as if he knew I was here. "Why'd you do it?" I simply asked as he cockily shrugged, "Why did I do what?" He asked.

"Why did you bite Dawn?" I asked, gritting my teeth. Gary laughed pathetically, "I was hungry.. What else?" He asked. "You just can't help yourself, can you?" I asked angrily.

Gary laughed, slamming his faded locker door shut before turning to me. "I can't help myself from what? Eating!?" Gary asked sarcastically as I shook my head. "No, it's the fact that you fed from Dawn! You're just going to kill her, like you did a couple years back to another new human girl." I retorted, frustrated.

"Wow Ashy boy, you sure are worrying about her already." Gary laughed, cockily. "Gary, just.. Leave her alone!" I huffed, feeling like I was talking to a five year old.

With that said, I left back to the dining hall, not even acknowledging Gary.

Dawn's POV

The break ended which meant we had two more classes until Lunch time. My next class was English, with Barry. As before, I was introduced to the class and sat down with Barry as we chatted for most of the lesson and got told to be quiet.. At least ten times.

My next class was Physical education with Touko, Satoshi and Gary. We had a theory class, so I sat with Touko in the class room. Occasionally, I'd look over at Ash and Gary, who were sitting next to eachother but not talking.

I shot Gary a slight glare, though he couldn't see me. Honestly, he was attractive but he was also a total dickhead.

I then look at Ash, my expression softening. Ash had been so sweet to me while I've started here.. And honestly, I find him very attractive.

I must have been smiling or something, because Touko nudged me. "Hm?" I snapped back to reality as she laughed.

"I see you've got your eye on someone." The brown haired girl grinned as I could feel my face heat up. "Of course not." I huffed. Touko was still grinning widely, "Yeah you do. You're grinning like crazy." She admitted.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Ash. "So.." Touko nudged me again, "Who are you staring at?" She asked. "Well.. A boy... I don't know but... I think I may like them." I admitted shyly as Touko tried to hold in a squeal.

"Touko! Settle down!" I huffed, extremely embarrassed. "Who is it!? Who is it!? Who is it!?!?" She begged, with puppy eyes. I bit my lip, hesitating to tell her. The thing is, this may just be a little crush.. And Touko will make it bigger than what it is.

"Oh please Dawn! I'd tell you who I liked if I was single." She admitted. I sighed, giving up. "Alright, I was smiling at Ash." I confessed as she tried to hold in a squeal. "Ssh!" I insisted, as I didn't want anyone to turn around and look.

"That's okay Dawny, your secret is safe with me!" Touko winked as I was regretting my decision. The rest of class flew by very quickly.

Touko's POV

I wasn't going to admit it, but I was glad to find out Dawn wasn't eyeing Gary. Her little crush is cute, I've gotta try stay quiet with it too, damnit.

The rest of class flew pretty quickly, as I kept noticing Dawn look at Ash. Occasionally, I nudged her as she blushed furiously.

We then left class once the bell went. The rest of the day flew rather quickly actually, before I knew it I was sitting in the dining hall with Iris, Serena and Dawn.


	5. Evading

-Four weeks later-

Ash's POV

I lay awake in bed, staying alone with my thoughts.

"What's up Ash? You're quiet." Barry's booming voice spoke up. "I've just got... Something on my mind... that's all." I admitted, with a yawn.

"What's that?" Barry asked curiously. I bit my lip, feeling hesitant to tell him. "It's Dawn." I admitted. Barry blinked, "Dawn Berlitz?" He asked, as I nodded.

"Why? Is something up between you two?" He asked defensively. I knew Barry would be like this, he and Dawn are close friends, he only wants to protect her. He's going to hate me if I told him how I feel for her.

"I just... Forgot to give her something from Math class, no need to worry." I admitted, before realising I used her catchphrase.

The thing is, I thought I had a bit of a crush on Dawn, but I soon came to realise, I like her a lot more than I thought.

I rolled over to face the wall, and mentally groaned. "This is what you get for having feelings for a mortal!" I thought to myself. You see, the problem was, I was beginning to crave blood more than usual, and when hanging out with Dawn, all I can think about is biting into her wrist.

I don't want things to be this way, she means a lot to me, we're great friends and I really like her, but the only way I can stop craving her blood is if I stay away from her, so now I try to stop being around her as much as I did when we began being friends.

And it honestly kills me.

-The next morning-

Touko's POV

"Cmon girls, wake up! We can finally head home!" I giggled.

It was Friday morning, and we were given the day off, annddd we get to go home this weekend.

Time passed and everyone got ready to go. "Hey ladies, anyone going to the party on Saturday night?" Iris asked excitedly. "There's a party? I'm down!" Serena chimed. "Who's having a party?" Dawn asked. "There's two twins that moved into Lumiose city, and they're having a party.. I suppose it's a 'get to know us' kinda party." Iris smiled. "And these twins are transferring to our school next week." She added.

"That's awesome." Dawn smiled. "Who are the twins?" I asked. "Their names are Paul and Ursula." Iris replied. "Well, I'll be going!" Serena chimed. "Me too!" Dawn chimed. "I think I'll go too, how about you Touko?" The purple haired girl asked me. I hesitantly shook my head, "Nah, I can't go." I admitted. Dawn looked a bit surprised by my response, but Iris and Serena didn't say anything, they knew.

Tomorrow night was a full moon, which means I kinda have to skip the party unless the guests and my friends want to see me transform into a fearsome creature.

"I'm gonna go shopping today~" Dawn spoke up, after the few quiet moments. "Really? Have fun!!" Serena chimed. Everyone was packing bags to take home, of course we left most of our stuff here, but took what we needed home.

Dawn's POV

I quickly packed and headed for the door. I wanted to find Ash. I am going shopping today and I hope to convince him to tag along. You see, we became close friends, but he seems to be avoiding me for some reason.

I slung my bag on my back and raced through the hall, looking for the raven haired boy.

I soon found him, he seemed to have taken a quick glance toward me and wandered off in the complete other direction.

"Seriously?" I pouted, skipping over and tapping his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, hey Dawn." He said nervously, then smiling. "Hey Ash~ How are you?" I asked cheerfully. "I'm.. not bad!" The raven haired boy insisted, still walking. I kept up, still trying to get him talking.

"Hey are you doing anything later today?" I asked, after many failed attempts of getting him to talk. "No." He yawned. "Well~" I chimed, still keeping up. "I am hoping to go shopping~ But I don't know Lumiose city all that well. I was wondering if you'd like to come along!" I asked.

Ash's POV

Dawn sure was persistent. I wanted nothing more than to get rid of this urge for her blood, but with her persistence, I can't see that happening. Of course I'd wanna show her around a bit more, but this craving.. it dangerous. I've become a danger to her.

"Nah. Can't Barry take you?" I said, still walking ahead. Dawn seemed to have stopped walking, which surprised me a bit. I heard a sniffle, which made me stop. I suddenly felt guilt throughout my body, as I turned around to find her tearing up.

"Dawn!?" I stuttered. She turned away as I approached her, quickly covering her eyes. "What have I done?" She managed to ask. By now, I felt really guilty.

"What have I done for you to avoid me??" She asked. Her words showed misery, I didn't realise how much of an impact this had on her. I really thought we'd drift apart without any worries, after all we've only been friends for the past few weeks.

"Dawn... it's... complicated.." I managed to admit. So far, she seems to have not a clue about the supernatural beings of the school. I want to keep it that way.

"You know..." Dawn spoke up, turning to me now. "I considered you a best friend." She managed to speak, sounding hurt. "But this isn't... what best friends do." The blue haired girl admitted, before walking off. I felt an ache in my heart as she walked away.

"Dawn..." I blurted, though it came out a lot quieter than intended.

I heard a snicker, as a voice spoke up. "Love hurts, doesn't it?" I turned around to see Gary.

"What do you fucking want?" I groaned. "Woah, relax.. Are you crying, Ashy boy?" The brown haired boy grinned. "Me?? Crying!??" I asked, soon realising my eyes welled up. "Whatever! What do you want?" I asked once more.

"I just wanted to ask if you're going to the party tomorrow night?" He asked. "Whose party?" I instantly asked. "Ursula and Paul's. They just moved here." Gary said. Those names rang a bell, but I couldn't think properly of them. "Yeah, why not." I instead answered.

"Is Cilan going?" He asked, though by the sound of his voice, he sounded mischievous. "I'd assume so... Why?" I asked. "Eh no reason~" Gary said innocently, walking off.

Timeskip; a couple of hours

I sat at home by now, looking down at my phone every couple of seconds. "Should I message her?" Kept going through my head. There was a knock on my window. I looked over to see Serena. "Oh." I sweatdropped, opening it as she climbed inside. "Hey Ash." She smiled, climbing onto my bed.

"Hey Serena." I greeted. "So," The blonde haired girl began. "What's going on with you and Dawn?" She asked. I knew she wasn't here for nothing. I let in a big sigh, before explaining my craving for her blood.

"That's weird... Have you ever tasted her blood?" Serena asked. I shook my head. "I haven't heard of such a thing.. How do you feel about Dawn?" Serena asked. As much as Serena and I got along, I didn't want to tell her the truth to this one. "We're.. pretty good friends!" I admitted. "Hm.." She shrugged. "You know, maybe if you were in love with her or something, this would make sense... but that doesn't seem to be the case." She admitted.

"In love?" I thought. I'd never considered this crush as love before, honestly. "I think you should message her." Serena suggested. "I think you should go shopping with her, if anything gets outta hand, I'll be in the city so text me and I can save the day or something." She smiled.

"Dawn thinks of you as a good friend, I wouldn't want to lose that." Serena laughed nervously.

Timeskip; about ten minutes later

Serena soon left, asking me about the party Gary mentioned before leaving.

I picked up my phone and sent Dawn a message, asking if she was still up to go shopping.

Some time later

Dawn's POV

I stood nervously by the cafe Ash was meeting me at. I didn't know my way around Lumiose city awfully well, so he was going to show me, and we were going to go shopping.

I saw a very familiar, tall boy walk over to me, "Hi Dawn~" His cheerful tone enlightened me.

He sounded happy to see me, to which I was relieved by. I couldn't help but smile as I looked up, into his dark red eyes. "Hi Ash." I greeted back.


	6. You are forgiven

"Well, are you just going to stand here and look pretty? Let's start looking through the stores!" Ash said, to my surprise, excitedly.

I found myself blushing lightly, "Of course, let's go." We began walking. This time, it was different. I didn't feel like he kept walking in hope I'd stop and leave him alone. This time, we were walking in sync. We were walking together. It felt a lot nicer.

"There's a complex of stores through here!" He boomed out happily, leading me through an alley to what seemed like a secret spot for stores. It did seem like it was in a secretive spot, but it had a lot of people. "Well, what are ya waiting for?" Ash asked, as I smiled. "Let's get shopping!" I announced before we walked inside.

After wandering around, and looking through windows, there was a store that stood out to me a lot. "Hey, this clothing store looks nice, Can we go check it out?" I asked eagerly. Ash chuckled lightly, "Of course." He agreed as we walked in.

The clothing was gorgeous, as I walked along, I scooped up some clothing items before finally finding my way to the fitting rooms. "I kinda need a second opinion, can that be you?" I asked awkwardly. "Of course." Ash laughed lightly. "Be as honest as possible please." I insisted before going into one of the fitting rooms.

The first outfit I tried on, was a pink long sleeved sweater, and a pair of ripped jeans. To complete the look, I wore black ankle boots and a pink bow hairpin. I exited the change room and done a twirl in front of Ash.

Ash's POV

"You look cute~ I'd probably lose the hairpin though." I admitted as I noticed her blush slightly as the compliment.

"Yeah, I wasn't too certain with that one." She laughed awkwardly, taking it out. "Ta da~" She then twirled around once more. "Cute~." I admitted once more. Well, she did want honesty.

The blue haired girl quickly wandered back into the change room, taking a few minutes. During the time, I just looked around the store, though I stayed seated. "Waiting for your date?" The shopkeeper asked, walking by. "We uh.. aren't dating." I blushed lightly, as she laughed. "Only kidding~ I like stirring up my customers." She replied, rather cheerful before walking away.

Dawn came back out of the change room, wearing a black skirt, turquoise sweater and the same black ankle boots. Her hair was tied back with a blue ribbon. I sighed lightly, "Can I be completely honest?" I asked. "Well~" She scratched the back of her head. "I kinda need honesty." Dawn laughed.

"Well, to be completely honest, I don't think it suits you at all." I sweatdropped. "Eh, I wasn't too sure about this myself." She laughed nervously, before walking back into the fitting room.

I began whistling a tune as I looked around, before slumping into the seat a little more, feeling comfier. "Sorry!" Dawn called out, hearing my whistling and assuming I was bored. "Take your time!" I replied happily.

The door opened and she wandered over. My jaw nearly hit the floor when I saw how she looked. The blue haired girl wore a purple dress, that was a bit on the tight side, but it fit her well. It came a bit before her knees. With the dress, she wore black strap heels.

"What are your thoughts?~" She giggled, twirling around. I felt a light blush creep on my cheeks as I found myself staring a little. Hearing no response, she pouted. "Oh come on, do I look that bad?" She asked, playfully. "Dawn..." I began standing up, as she turned around to face me. "You look beautiful." I admitted.

She smiled brightly, moving closer to me, "Aw~ Thank you Ash." She boomed, slightly blushing. I don't know why, but I found myself moving closer to her.

"You look amazing.. you really do.." I admitted, being the most honest I ever have. We slowly moved closer to eachother, I noticed her get onto her tip toes, before kissing me.

I was stunned for a second, but I then closed my eyes and kissed back. What am I doing? I'm a danger to her.!

Despite these thoughts, I wrapped my arms around her waist, as she threw her hands around my neck.

Eventually, we broke apart and let go of each other, as we'd been in an embrace for a while.

"Just friends." The shopkeeper teased, walking by again. Dawn's face flushed, as did mine. "I er- should change back." She quickly admitted, nervously before scurrying back to the fitting room.

"She likes me back!?" I thought, victoriously. "Fuck, what have I done!?" I also thought, in defeat. "I am a threat. I can't do this to her." I thought logically.

I waited alone with my thoughts, not realising Dawn had changed back into her original outfit and was standing in front of me. "Ash? Uh Earth to Ash. Are you in there?" She joked, waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked, realising I wasn't focussed. "Oh, Ah sorry." I sweatdropped, as I hadn't noticed her.

"Cmon silly, we should go walk around some more." Dawn suggested. "Why not." I chuckled lightly as we exited the store.

Countless hours went by as we checked out some more stores. "Excuse me sir, I'll have to ask you and your friend to leave. The complex closed fifteen minutes ago." A shopkeeper said to me. "Oh, of course. Sorry for our trouble." I laughed nervously, telling Dawn we had to leave.

Some time later

"So this is where you live?" I asked Dawn as we got to her house. I said I'd walk her home as we'd been out for a long time and it was now dark. "Yep, sure is~" She chimed, looking at her house before turning to me. "Thank you for today, it has been a blast." She gave a smile. "It sure has." I smiled back.

Dawn moved closer to me, leaning towards my left, before kissing my cheek. "Goodnight Ash, take care~" She chimed, pulling away and giving me a smile, before walking towards her door. "Goodnight Dawn." I replied with a smile, giving her a wave before she went inside.

Normal POV

"You're not getting away!" Serena huffed, tossing a pillow at Iris. "Oof- Fair fair." Iris shrugged, closing her eyes and focussing. The purple haired girl repeated a spell, before five pillows floated off the floor, and fired at Serena.

"Ah!" Serena squealed before being attacked. "Nicely played." She huffed, getting up and sitting on her bed. "Damn straight, We're such kids~" Iris chimed, sitting beside her friend. "So what were ya doing with Ash today?" The Witch curiously asked. "Trying to get him in a good place with Dawn." Serena laughed admittedly. "Wait, what's going on between them?" Iris asked, surprised.

"He's craving her blood, so he's avoiding her to keep her out of danger." Serena admitted. "She's hurt and told me about it before she went home." The Blonde haired girl confessed. "I'm sure they got over it, Let's be honest, they're in looove~" Iris chimed childishly.

"You ain't lying. Ash, the dense shit, just hasn't realised it yet." Serena laughed. Serena then fell quiet though. "Why ya so quiet suddenly?" Iris asked. "I'm just thinking. If they do fall in love, wouldn't she find out about all of this? Barry wanted Dawn away from this supernatural stuff." She confessed.

"I agree, Barry's just tryna be a good friend, but what hope does she have? She's sharing a dorm with a vampire, a witch and a werewolf, the only female supernatural beings currently in Lumiose boarding school." Iris admitted.

"I guess you're right." Serena laughed nervously. "Maybe we should just keep her away from Gary. He's kind of an asshole." Serena yawned. "Why not." Iris laughed.

"What are you lookin at?" Touko asked Cilan playfully, as she laid down beside him. "You, my love~" Cilan grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "My beautiful girlfriend." He said before kissing her gently. Touko closed her eyes and kissed back before Cilan pulled away.

"Why can't you come to the party?" He whined. "Because~ I have something on." Touko covered up. "Fineee I'll just float around Barry, Gary and Ash." Cilan said, sarcastically. "Fine~" Touko grinned, pecking her boyfriend before yawning. "Okay, it's time to sleep." She said innocently. "I'm tired too." Cilan laughed, getting up to turn off the light before laying back down on the couch with his girlfriend. Cilan had suspicions about Touko sometimes, like why she could be a bit mysterious, but he loved her. He didn't want to ask. They've dated for almost a year now, Cilan thought if she had something to tell him, she would have done it by now.


	7. Get the party started

"So, are we picking up Dawn on the way to the party?" Serena asked Iris. "Of course, we can't have her getting lost." Iris laughed, somehow getting a brush through her hair.

"Okay, how do I look?" The blonde haired Vampire asked, twirling around in her outfit. "You definitely don't look 130 years old." Iris laughed. "That's because I'm the same age forever." Serena grinned. "Lucky you." Iris laughed, finally finishing with her hair.

"You look stunning as always, best friend~" Serena hugged Iris. "So do you lovely~" Iris hugged back. "Now let's go pick up Dawn!" The Blonde haired girl boomed excitedly.

Dawn's POV

I'd been trying to decide on an outfit for a while. Before long, I decided on wearing the purple dress I bought when shopping yesterday.

While getting ready, I decided to call Barry.

"Hey Dawn~" He answered happily. I smiled, hearing my best friend. "Hey Barry!" I chimed, while putting my brush through my long, straight hair.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" I asked curiously. I heard Barry sigh on the other end of the line. "Nah, I've come down with something.. I feel so sick." He groaned. "Oh." I sighed. "Are you going?" Barry asked.

I put down my brush, as my hair was neat enough now. "Yeah, Iris and Serena will be picking me up shortly.. Are you alright?" I asked, beginning to put on makeup. "I'll live." Barry chuckled lightly, before coughing. "I can swing by your house and see how you're doing." I suggested.

"Nah, you go and enjoy the party." Barry said, sounding encouraging, even though he was sick. "Just be careful." He said, in a more serious tone. "I will~" I laughed.

"Dawn, I'm serious. Please be careful." Barry pleaded. "Barry, there's no need to worry." I smiled, picking up the phone. "Well, I've gotta go, Iris and Serena will be here any minute." I admitted. "Okay, bye Dawn, have fun!" Barry chimed. "Bye Barry." I said before ending the call.

And right on cue, I heard a horn beep at the front of my house.

"They must be here." I smiled, quickly dashing to the front door.

"Hey Dawn!" Iris and Serena boomed, seated in a car. "Hey girls!" I chimed, racing down the steps after locking the house. I approached the car and pulled the back door open, before sitting inside.

"How are you both?" I asked. Serena turned to me with a smile, "Pretty good, how about yourself?" She asked. "I'm good too~" Iris chimed from the driver seat. "I'm good thanks, pretty excited for this party." I admitted, slumping back into the seat.

"Same here~ It's a bit strange for new people to hold a party but it's still a bit exciting". Iris chimed. The car pulled into the driveway. "Woah." The three of us girls said in unison, seeing how big the yard was. "Well, what are we waiting for?~" Iris said childishly, parking the car.

Iris's POV

The three of us walked to the house, by my understanding, the party was being held in the backyard. We walked through to the backyard, to see a big crowd of people. There were giant speaker, connected to a computer, where the music obviously came from. "Ooh~ More people!" A girl chimed, racing over to us.

"Hi~ I'm Ursula! It's very nice to meet you!" The girl had curly pink hair, tied up in pig tails. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Serena." Serena greeted as Ursula hugged her. "I'm Dawn." Dawn spoke up as Ursula then hugged her.

"And I'm Iris." I smiled as she then hugged me. I froze for a second, as I saw some sort of image. The image was of her and Ash, they seemed to be in an embrace. The place they were in, was a ballroom, set around at least the 1920's. Ursula then pulled away, as the image left my mind.

"She's a vampire." I thought. Sometimes, I see images or have visions when I first meet somebody. It only happens sometimes, but it's happened to this girl. "Maybe Ash knows her." I thought, seeming as though they were in an embrace in the image I saw.

"So are you all at Lumiose boarding school?" She asked. "Yeah we are." Serena gave a smile. "Sweet! Paul and I are starting there next week!" She chimed.

"Hope you girls are ready to party~ My twin brother Paul is playing his music, he made remixes and shiz~" Ursula chimed before walking off.

"Paul's a vampire too." I made another suspicion before shaking my head. "I'm probably wrong. They're probably just normal people. I probably just had a false image." I thought, walking to the crowd with Serena and Dawn.

Gary's POV

"Drink?" Cilan asked, offering me a cup with some alcoholic beverage. "Thanks~" I chimed, taking the cup.

I plan to stay around Cilan for the night, hopefully convincing him to stay until tomorrow morning. I know that Touko is out and about doing wolfy things, but I hope to show Cilan who his girlfriend really is.

Werewolves are a threat to Vampires. A wolf bite, to a vampire, results in dreath. I want all werewolves eliminated. Unfortunately I can't do that, but maybe I can hurt Touko enough that she'll eventually leave.

I know what place Touko stays to hide when she transforms, if I take Cilan there while she's transforming back into a wolf, he'll then know the truth behind his girlfriend.

Serena's POV

It didn't take long for more people to pour in. I lost sight of Dawn in the crowd and Ash has been asking me where she is. I'm a terrible friend. \\_(ツ)/

I wandered through the crowd and coincidentally ran into Dawn.. with.. Gary??

Gary's POV

By now, I've had heeaappsss to drink. I feel really great! Oh look! There's Dawn!!

I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. She kind of flinched and went to pull away. "Oh Dawnie~" I let go of her. "You're gorgeous~ Why do you have to flinch everytime I'm around you." I huffed. "Love meeeeee." I whined before leaning close to her face, hoping to kiss her.

That was until I felt someone grab ahold of me and pull me away from her. "What the... Ahh this is assault!" I groaned, but then I turned around to meet the eyes of Serena.

"Fuck." I muttered.

Serena's POV

I just glared at him. I know what he'll do to an innocent mortal like her. So yeah, Gary can fuck right off.

I wanted to tell him off then and there but obviously there was a crowd, not to mention Dawn would hear.

"I'm going to find Ash." I hear Dawn say. I keep a grip on Gary, but look over and smile at Dawn. She mouthes a 'thank you' before leaving, then I drag Gary out of the crowds.

"Boooooo you whore, party pooper, stop dragging me!! I wanna go back to Dawn!!" I hear Gary groan. "Stop groaning." I huffed before finally letting go. He just drunkly tried to stand upright and cross his arms at me. "We all know what you're like when dating a mortal." I admitted with a glare.

"You kill them." I added, crossing my arms. "And you aren't gonna date Dawn because you'll end up killing her too." I finally concluded. "You're such a bitch." Gary huffed before walking away.

Ash's POV

The party had gone on for quite some time, and I still haven't found Dawn. I was walking through the house now, finding the bathroom. When I wandered back through the hallways, I spotted Ursula. "Hey, are you enjoying the party?" I asked as she nodded and smiled. "I didn't think anyone would show up!" She admitted.

"Well, you were wrong about that." I chuckled awkwardly as Ursula suddenly came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, which had me confused. "Definitely~" She chimed before bringing her face up to mine and kissing me.

I was really shocked, why was she doing this to me? I don't understand! We only met tonight! Despite all of this, for some reason, I couldn't pull away. I don't know why this is happening. I like Dawn, so what am I doing?

Occupied by Ursula, I didn't hear the footsteps walking inside, but I did hear a gasp, which made me pull away from Ursula.

I turned around to see Dawn. She looked shocked, upset, probably angry too. I looked back to Ursula, who was grinning. I don't know why this happened, I don't like Ursula.. like this!!

"Dawn, this isn't what it looks like!" I managed to say. "Oh please Ashy~ It's exactly what it looks like!" Ursula chimed, leaning her head on my chest.

I finally got out of her grip and turned to Dawn her was still frozen. She finally closed her eyes, before opening them again. "Don't come near me again!" She managed to say, in almost a shout before she raced outside.

I couldn't believe this! Why had I done such a thing!? Especially to someone I'd never met! This isn't like me at all. And now, I've hurt Dawn.

"What a shame~" Ursula tugged on my arm. "Let go of me!" I snapped before going to race after Dawn.

(I am going to be busy over the weekend, so I decided to update early

I promise everything will make sense in the next chapter )


	8. Pity Party

Iris's POV

I watched as Serena was chatting up this guy from our school. Calem was his name.

Serena had pointed him out to me before, and said he was cute, but never really spoke to him.

Now she was hitting it off as they both chatted and seemed to have a lot in common.

"Hey, could I get your phone number?" Calem asked as they were dancing. "Hm?" Serena looked at Calem before smiling. "Of course~" She chimed, pulling out her phone as he pulled out his.

Dawn's POV

Sadness and anger filled me. I had developed feelings for Ash and I find him in the arms of another girl. It hurts. A lot.

Wiping tears, I decide to head home. This had ruined my night.

As I wander towards the front entrance, I walk close to the trees. The shade shelters me, which makes me glad, I won't be seen by anyone.

"What's a pretty girl like you crying for?" A voice speaks up. I step back, unsure of who it is. "Gary?" I answer, as he's an idiot that would hide amongst trees to scare people. "Nah." The figures walks towards me.

The light between the trees shines on the persons face, revealing it to be Paul.

"Paul?" I asked, as he cupped my face with his hand and wiped away the tears on one side of my face. "Ya know, I'm feeling a bit hungry." He admitted, bringing my face up to look at his. I looked into his eyes, noticing deep red eyes, which made my blood go cold.

Ash has those eyes. Gary has those eyes. Serena has those eyes. Ursula has those eyes. Before I could think anymore, Paul's eyes twitched, making me look into his as he spoke.

"You will not scream, or run. You will stay perfectly still." He spoke. It was as if I was being compelled!

Before anything else could happen, he had bitten into my neck. My eyes widened. For some reason, this seemed familiar. "P-paul.." I managed to say in a whisper as it felt like he was drinking my blood.

"Ssh mortal." He said, still biting me. I was beginning to feel really dizzy as this was stinging really badly. I felt tears form in the corners of my eyes again, as I didn't know what was happening and what would happen to me. Everything began to go black.

Gary's POV

I watched as Paul drank from Dawn's neck. "Piece of shit, that's my blood source." I muttered under my breath before super speeding over to them. "Oi! Fuck off! That's my blood bag!" I hissed, shoving Paul off of Dawn before seeing Dawn collapse.

"Uh oh." I thought, picking her up. "Don't be dead, my blood source." I thought, before looking at Paul. "Give her back!" He stammered as I violently shook my head, still a bit drunk.

"Piss off!" I said, super speeding up to Paul to shove him again, before zooming off. "Dawn?? Blood bag??" I shook her, getting no response. "Shit." I muttered, before hearing Ash.

"Gary? What happened to Dawn?!" He asked in a really worried tone. "Paul, that's what! The dick is a vampire also!" I replied loudly, thankfully we were isolated.

"Take Dawn, give her some of your blood or whatever so she heals." I said, passing the unconscious girl to Ash. "Thanks Gary." He said before zooming off.

Ash's POV

Without thinking, I dashed back to my apartment.

"This wouldn't have happened if I wasn't with Ursula!" I thought to myself, furious. I don't understand why, at all, I didn't push her away. It was almost like.. I knew her, But... I just met her!? Besides... I'm in love with Dawn..

All of this aside, Dawn's in trouble.

Something else I forgot to mention, Vampire blood is healing. If I feed Dawn my blood, she will heal in a couple of hours. The downfall is, if she dies with my blood in her system, she will be turned into a Vampire.

But I'm making sure that won't happen, obviously.

On the bright side, injuries heal quickly for Vampires, like rapidly quickly.

I bit into my wrist, causing blood to ooze. With my other hand, I opened Dawn's mouth slightly, letting my blood drip. Once enough, I just let my wrist heal, which only took a couple of moments.

I laid Dawn down on my couch, and then went to get a glass of water for when she wakes up.

Serena's POV

The night stretched on. I'd been informed that Dawn and Ash left, I decided to stay with Iris and enjoy what's left of the party.

I also hung around Calem. We seemed to click, instantly. At one point, I noticed Calem ask me to walk with him. Well, he didn't ask, but his eyes darted in another direction, I smiled and nodded, following along.

Once away from the crowd, Calem and I could talk properly. "So you're at Lumiose boarding school too?" Calem asked me as I nodded eagerly. We were a bit drunk I might add.

"I've seen you before!" I admitted. "I think I've seen you too." Calem smiled. Without a word, Calem then took my hand. I looked at our inter winded hands and smiled before looking up at Calem again.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Serena." Calem admitted, blushing a bit. I went to speak, but before I could, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, causing me to flinch.

"Serena!! Baaaaabee!!" A drunk voice called, I turned around to notice Gary. "Gary what the fuck!?" I thought, trying to escape his grip but he had a tight grip.

Calem looked surprised, as he let go of my hand. "Baby!! What are you doing with this... prick??" Gary asked, very drunk. "Gary, stop!" I insisted, as he was acting really drunk and weird.

Calem looked offended, but didn't say anything. "Who are you?? Leave my girlfriend aloonneee! She's mine!!" He wailed, pulling me closer as I struggled a bit.

I heard Calem sigh, as he was shaking his head in annoyance. "Serena!! You know better than to cheat!! We're in love!" Gary boomed, before kissing my cheek.

Calem walked away. No words were said after that. All of this happened too quickly for me to say anything. "Gary!! How fucking drunk are you!? Get off me!!" I snarled, as he then let go of me and stood upright.

I looked at him confused as he just shook his head and laughed. "If I can't be with a mortal, why should you?" He said coldly. It now came to me that he wasn't that drunk now, he had just been acting.

I just shook my head in disbelief and walked off.

Cilan's POV

The party seemed to be coming to an end, and a lot of people were leaving. All night I'd been messaging Touko, but she hadn't replied.

I looked at my phone, waiting for a response. But there was nothing.

I then heard someone approach me.

"Wondering what your girlfriend's up to??" It was Gary. "Kinda." I admitted sheepishly, then scratching the back of my head.

"Come with me Cilan, there's probably something you should know." Gary admitted.

Gary then gestured that I followed him, so I stood up and walked alongside him.

We exited the property, infact we exited the city. Gary took me through a meadow, leading to an abandoned barn. "Why are we here?" I stammered, very confused.

"You're about to find out." Gary answered. For some reason, that gave me chills. I followed along as we got to the door.

I looked around, realising it was early morning already, maybe about 4am. The party was pretty late.

My thoughts were disrupted as I heard a howl come from inside the barn. "What the hell??" I answered as Gary opened the door and let me past.

Past the door, the barn was pretty old and full of hay. But that didn't concern me. What did, was that a werewolf was right before me.

My eyes widened, and I took a step back. "Look at it." Gary said.

I watched as the wolf then looked panicked, trying to find an exit, but then, a white light surrounded it.

The werewolf began to change form. I had never seen this in my entire life, a werewolf!? And now it's... changing forms???

My face began to go pale as the white light outlined the figure of my girlfriend. "It must be a coincidence." I told myself, before the white light began to fade, and before me stood my girlfriend, in tattered clothing.

I took a step back, fear built up inside me. "T-touko!?" I managed to blurt at she went to stand up, brushing herself off. "C-cilan, let me explain! Please!" She said, I noticed tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

She reached her hand out to me, but I shook my head and stepped back. I couldn't help but feel scared.

My girlfriend, is not who she really is. What is she!?

Ursula's POV

Everyone had left at last, Paul and I were cleaning up a bit.

I couldn't help but smile a bit, thinking about Ash.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Paul asked as I laughed nervously.

"I think.. he remembers me." I admitted awkwardly. Paul blinked, lost. "Who?" He asked. "Ash." I admitted.

Paul just laughed, "You made that mistake yourself." He admitted. I sighed, "I know. It's something I deeply regret." I answered.

Flashback, to around the 1920s

Normal POV

"I love you~" Ash said, hugging Ursula from behind. "I love you too." Ursula answered as Ash kissed her cheek, before finally letting go of her and leaving.

Ursula smiled, watching him leave. "That's a bit cute, Sis." Paul teased as Ursula's smile faded.

She turned to her twin brother. "I want him gone." Those words came out her mouth quickly, coldly and honestly.

"Wait, what?" Paul sweatdropped. "He's too clingy, I can't stand it. I want him to go." Ursula explained.

Paul blinked in surprise. They'd been so happy together. "Well.." He awkwardly began, trying to come up with a conclusion.

"Why don't you break up with him??" Her brother suggested. "Like every normal person does." Paul added.

"Because, we aren't normal. We're Vampires. The Original Vampires. We're too powerful." Ursula answered admittedly with a grin.

"We're SO powerful, we can compel other Vampires." She added.

Paul stayed quiet, as Ursula sighed. "Can you do me a favour, Brother?"

"What." Paul bluntly answered. "I can't bring myself to do it, but make him forget about me. I don't want to be with him anymore. It'd just be best if he forgot about me and moved on. Left town." Ursula pleaded.

"He's in love with you." Paul replied. "I know, that's the problem." Ursula sighed.

"Cmon Brother, please?? Just this once, can you help me out?" Ursula pleaded. Paul sighed, "Fine. You do realise though, if you two ever kiss again, he will realise you meant something to him and feel pretty confused." He added.

"Pfft- I'm not stupid." Ursula laughed. "No kissing goodbye then." Paul laughed. "Fineeee, just get him out of my life." Ursula concluded.

Flashback end.


	9. Reconsidering things

The following morning was emotional for everyone.

Cilan had left soon after Gary exposed Touko's secret, and he was trying his best to ignore her. Touko was doing her very best to talk to him, but nothing was working.

Serena was annoyed at Gary still, but decided it wasn't worth it as Calem went to the same school as them, and so there is a way talk to him.

As for Dawn, she was still asleep. Ash had slept a bit, but was more so keeping an eye on her.

Ash's POV

It was now about 9am, and Dawn was still asleep.

I quietly watched, hoping she'd wake up soon and feel okay.

My only concern, is that Paul or Gary didn't compel Dawn to forget all of this.

Chances are, she'd remember what happened before she was unconscious and freak out.

Suddenly, I hear her move. I look up to find her hyper ventilating as her eyes shoot open.

"Dawn." I say, sitting her up as she calms her breathing. "Here." I said, offering her the glass of water as she took it, taking small sips.

I then noticed her tear up. Without hesitation, I sat down beside her. "What happened last night?" She managed to ask, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What was Paul doing to me?" She asked. "Why was he drinking my blood like... A Vampire!?" She asked, with more tears now.

I could tell she was scared. Very scared. I leant closer to her and put my arms around her, hoping to comfort her.

She moved closer to me, leaning against my chest. "It was the most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me... but for some reason, it seems familiar." She sighed, then putting her arms around me too as she cried.

"But I don't understand... Vampires aren't real." I stayed quiet as she said that. She continued to cry, as she was frightened.

"I'll make sure no one hurts you." I admit, trying to be comforting. Dawn then sniffles, and pulls away from me as she wipes her eyes.

"What's going on with you and Ursula?" She then asks. I sighed, "I don't like her, she kissed me." I lied. Well, it wasn't a full lie. Yes she did kiss me, but for some reason I couldn't pull away. It was.. really stupid of me. Buuut I still don't like her.

"I don't like her, I can promise you that." I said, before bringing my hand up to her face and wiping her tears. I wanted to tell her that I really liked her, even loved her, trust me, I wanted to. But it would seem like a lie after last nights events.

Dawn just couldn't seem to stop crying though, she leant her face back in my chest and tried to calm down as I hugged her again.

The front door suddenly opened, and a familiar blonde haired being walked in.

"Hey Ash, Hey Dawn. Glad to see you're awake." It was Serena. Dawn lifted her head and nodded at Serena. "Hi Serena." She simply replied.

"Are you feeling better?" Serena asked Dawn as she slowly nodded, not saying a word. This was unlike her. She was full of fear, which filled me with guilt.

"Where's Iris?" I asked. Serena scratched the back of her head, "I believe she's with Cilan. He's pretty upset at the moment." She admitted. "Oh?" I blurted, confused.

"I don't know.. it's confusing." She sighed, looking sadly at Dawn. I hadn't informed her on what to Dawn happened, so I assume Gary has.

Normal POV

Iris sat at the park with Cilan, who seemed a bit freaked out. "So all of this time, Touko really is a werewolf!? I never knew such a thing was real!" Cilan admitted in defeat.

Iris sighed, adjusting her posture to be straight. "What scares you about it? You've always loved her for who she is, how is this different?" She asked.

Cilan sighed, "Because she's kept this a secret." He admitted. "I love her, a lot, but she's been hiding this from me." The green haired boy sighed.

"How has she been hiding it?" Iris asked. "Well, I asked her why she couldn't come to the party, and she didn't tell me." He admitted.

"I feel terrible for her. But werewolves aren't something to be fond of." Cilan teared up. "Why is she like this?"

Iris patted his back, "It's not something she can help. There's a bloodline in her family of werewolves, and she was just unlucky to be apart of it."

Cilan nodded, "I want to move past this, but I can't see it happening." He admitted. "Well..." Iris trailed off. "We all have something we hide." She admitted.

Cilan looked at the purple haired girl, confused. Iris then sighed before looking back up at his green eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" Iris trusted Cilan a lot, they have always been good friends.

"Of course I can." Cilan replied in a sigh. "Watch this." Iris smirked, before closing her eyes and saying aloud a spell.

"Uh, Iris?" Cilan sweatdropped, confused. "Just watch." Iris quickly said before she continued to say aloud the spell.

Suddenly, a flower by Cilan's foot, plucked itself out of the ground and floated around him. He stared at it in amazement and shock. "What is happening!??" He chuckled.

Iris smiled as she let the flower fall into her hand. "I'm a Witch." She admitted. "Woah, really? That's cool if you can do these tricks!" Cilan boomed, surprised yet excited.

Iris laughed a little, "Well.." She trailed off, getting his attention. "If you can accept me for who I am, a Supernatural being, I'd like to think you could accept Touko too." She admitted, with a smile.

Dawn's POV

I basically spent the whole day at Ash's house.

I was scared. I really was. Last night was definitely not what I expected.

Paul confused me. Why did he bite me?? Why did I feel dizzy?? Did he drink my blood??

I also felt bad for Ash. As much as his and Ursula's moment bothered me greatly, saying I didn't want to see him again without discussing the situation was terrible.

With my attitude, I never asked for his side of the story.

"Are you hungry?" Ash asked as I turned around and nodded. I had basically been on Ash's couch all day.

"Well I'm gonna make some dinner then, do you have any allergies or things you don't like?" He asked as I shook my head. "Okay, too easy." Ash smiled.

I smiled back before finally getting up and wandering into the kitchen. "Would you like some help?" I offered.

Ash smiled again, "Yes please, I'm not the greatest cook." He laughed. We decided on a meal and I got to cut up the food.

Ash's POV

I began turning on the pan on the stove as Dawn was cutting up food. I turned around when I heard her mutter, "Shit."

"Is everything okay?" I sweatdropped as she turned around, knife in one hand and the other hand had a bleeding finger. "I uh just cut my finger, no big deal." She admitted.

I felt my eyes go a bit bloodshot at the sight of her blood. This happens when blood is visible to a Vampire. "Ash! Your eyes!" Dawn panicked as I quickly turned around. "It's nothing! You should clean your finger." I admitted.

"Okay." Dawn replied, heading to the bathroom. I felt my craving for her blood become worse as she'd cut herself. Since hanging out with her, I'd managed to control this craving, but by the sight of her blood, I was trying my absolute best right now.

"Okay, it's all good now!" Dawn announced, coming back into the kitchen. "Awesome!" I smiled, looking to Dawn who had a confused expression. "Your eyes were bloodshot two minutes ago!" She admitted in shock.

"Really??" I asked, acting like I didn't know. "Yeah! Are you feeling alright?" She asked me as I nodded. "I feel perfectly fine." I admitted.

"Oh, okay." She replied as we both went back to our jobs, getting dinner sorted. We finished cooking at ate dinner, before deciding to watch a movie. "I'll head home after this movie." Dawn insisted. "Okay." I smiled as we sat on the couch and watched a movie.

The movie was fairly boring. I was yawning every two minutes. I felt something lean on my shoulder. I looked to my left to see Dawn had fallen asleep, now lightly snoring as she leant on my shoulder.

I couldn't help but smile before putting an arm around her. "She looks so cute when she's sleeping." I thought admittedly before kissing her forehead.

"Goodnight Dawn." I whispered. "I'll protect you, I won't let any Vampires hurt you again." I thought before letting out another yawn. Before long, I closed my eyes and fell asleep also.


	10. Gary Oak, Friend or foe?

The next day

Touko's POV

The next day rolled around pretty quickly and I was really dreading it.

I hadn't spoken to Cilan since he'd seen me as a werewolf.

I almost felt embarrassed to see him. I should have told him. But I couldn't bring myself to it.

I don't blame him for being mad, I kept such a big thing a secret from him for such a long time.

I looked into my mirror as I tied up my hair in a high ponytail. "School's on." I groaned, as it was now Monday.

I spent a few minutes applying makeup before finally grabbing some things and heading out. I didn't know what to expect today.

Timeskip by an hour

Serena's POV

I was pretty early back at school. I wandered through the hallways, feeling hungry. "Control yourself.." I thought to myself, though my craving for blood was getting crazy.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, spotting Calem. He had his back turned, so luckily he didn't see me awkwardly stop.

I tried to encourage myself to go over there, before smiling and wandering over.

"Hey Calem~" I greeted, as he turned to me, and just looked at me. "How are you this morning?" I asked brightly, trying to get rid of the awkward feeling. Calem just turned around and began walking off.

He sighed and stopped, turning his head slightly to face me. "If what Gary said on Saturday night about you and him, is true, I don't even want to talk to you." He stammered, going on to walk. I felt.. a bit crushed honestly, that he would believe Gary.

I unintentionally super sped up to Calem, and grabbed his hand as he turned around, and blinked in surprise. "Please Calem, give me a chance to explain." I found myself saying.

"Me and Gary aren't a thing, but if you at least give me a chance to explain what's going on-" I was cut off as he sighed. "Alright." He decided. I smiled, keeping hold of his hand as I lead him out the double glass doors at the end of the hallway, outside.

Dawn's POV

This morning had me very confused. Last thing I remember, I was asleep on Ash's couch.. but I woke up in my bed.

I dismissed any ideas as I had to get ready for school. I then heard my phone buzz, my focus moved from my mirror to my phone, as I picked it up.

There was a message from Ash, which read; "Hey Dawn, you feel asleep at my place last night. I woke up pretty early this morning and decided to take you home. See you at school :)"

I smiled, deciding to thank him later as I had to get myself prepared for the fortnight going back to board at Lumiose boarding school.

Serena's POV

I tried to think of the best way to describe the situation to a mortal where I don't include that we're vampires and not have a lot of questions asked.

We approached a clear patch of grass, far away from the school building but also far away from the outskirts of the school. We really are in a big school.

We sat down on the grass. I looked around at all of the pretty white daisies that grew, and thought about how much I just wanted to pick some and weave together a flower crown. (That's right. A vampire with the power to kill anyone with a bite wants to weave a flower crown )

"So..." Calem awkwardly spoke up. I decided it was finally time to talk. "Me and Gary aren't together." I blurted. Great. What a great start. Way to go Serena. Straight to the point. Calem just sweatdropped, "We aren't!" I assured him. "We never have been, and never will be." I huffed. Calem nodded, "Why was he all over you then? Why didn't you say something?" Great. He's full of questions already.

"Because, I got annoyed at him earlier." I admitted as he tilted his head, clearly lost. "He was all over a friend of mine, who has no interest in him. He won't leave her alone so basically I dragged him away from her so she could flee." I laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of my head.

"I guess what Gary did back was just karma." I explained. "It all happened to quickly for me to say something." I also added. Calem nodded, "Gary's a jerk." He laughed nervously. At that happier response, I giggled. "He really is. Unfortunately we've been friends for a long time." I rolled my eyes, still giggling.

Wait.. I do consider Gary... A friend??

Flashback, Year 1887

Normal POV

Gary and Ash were racing through the woods. The pair were best friends, and very reckless. They fed off of random pedestrians, passing by, compelling them all the while.

Gary kept super speeding through the forest, alongside Ash, but he stopped when he heard a cry. Ash continued to race off, after other people to drink from. Gary on the other hand, was curious to where the sound came from.

He walked closer to the sound, it taking him down a path to a hollowed out tree stump, and inside the hollowed out tree stump, sat a girl about seventeen.

"Hey, you." Gary bluntly started conversation. The girl looked up, she seemed to be crying. She sniffled before answering, "Yeah?" Gary looked at her, taking in her appearance before replying, "Why are you crying?"

The girl shook her head, burying her head back in her knees. "Oh come on." Gary slightly glared. The girl just sighed, "Something's wrong with me." She insisted. "What??... How?" Gary sweatdropped.

"I was dating a girl." She began. Gary sat down to listen. "My family disapprove of me dating a girl and they didn't trust her, but I-i love her." She sighed. "Do you fancy girls?" Gary asked, with a grin. The girl shrugged, "I-i like girls and boys." She admitted, blushing furiously. "But that's not my point." The stranger then sighed.

"While she was at my house, she bit into her wrist and told me to drink the blood from it." The stranger explained. "Upon my disgust, she forced my mouth open and let the blood drip into it. She then somehow broke my neck. I don't know how, it all happened so fast." She buried her head in her knees and cried for a few moments before lifting it again.

"I woke up hours later, somehow healed, but my family must have heard something or had been suspicious because they came in and straight up killed her." She sighed.

Gary sighed, patting her back, "I can't really break it to you lightly, she's was a vampire." He admitted as the girl's eyes widened. "And you're transitioning into one." He said, seeming careless yet trying to inform.

"I'm turning into a Vampire!?" The girl panicked. "You must feel pain because your fangs are growing, your eyes are also slowly changing colour. You're transforming." Gary informed her.

The girl just sat in shock. "What is your name?" Gary asked. "M-my name? My name is Serena." Serena replied. "Well Serena, I think I can help you. If you don't drink blood from a human to complete your transition, you'll die." He admitted.

Gary stood up, offering her a hand. "I'm Gary, by the way." He casually greeted as she took his hand to stand. "How did you figure this all out?" Serena asked, Gary just laughed before turning to her. "Because, I'm a Vampire." He admitted.

"Now let's go get you some human blood, Serena."

Flashback end.

Serena's POV

Yeah, Gary's an idiot. But he is my friend. Despite the fact that he's the biggest pain in the ass, he's really been with me from the start.

Dawn's POV

I walked up to the school gates and took in the look. Today it was nice and sunny, few clouds in the sky - Today's going to be a good day!

I walked past the lilac coloured office building to get to the two storey building, with the dorms on the bottom floor and the classrooms on the top.

I wandered through the door, passing the stairs to the class, to go to my dorm. I got to #313 and put the key in the door, before turning it. I went inside and put away my bag. I then locked the door and left to go upstairs.

Heading up the stairs, I see Gary. I smile before walking over to him. Sure, he's an idiot, but he saved me from Paul, I should at least thank him. I got to his locker and greeted him.

"Oh, hi Dawn." He turned around. "I just wanted to thank you helping me from Paul on the weekend." I admitted. Gary grinned, "That's no problem gorgeous~ Can't let my sweet blood all get eaten by another selfish vampire." He admitted.

I blinked, confused and surprised. Gary just chuckled, "Of course the only reason I kept your pretty head alive is so I can keep your sweet blood in my sight." He grinned before leaning closer to me, looking into my eyes. "Stay quiet and stay still." He huffed before going closer to my neck.

I could feel the panic as the events of Saturday were about to happen again and I've been... compelled to stay still!?

I closed my eyes, scared as Gary was just about to bite my neck. That's when I heard a loud SMACK which made me open my eyes. "You're a fucking idiot." I heard Ash say to Gary, as he'd shoved him away from me. "I'm hungry." Gary glared at him, staggering back up to his feet.

"You can't get addicted to her blood like this." Ash glared at Gary. Gary just scoffed, "One day you'll give in to the craving too, buddy." He retorted, before coming up to me and looking into my eyes again. "You'll forget what just happened, you just walked here from downstairs." He huffed before walking off.

As I felt a patch in my memory, I looked around cluelessly. I then noticed Ash before me, "Hey Ash, I uh don't know what I'm doing here." I admitted. Ash had a guilty look, I'm unsure why. "Weren't you getting your books? We have PE first." He admitted. I nodded, "We have a theory class today?" Ash nodded, "Tomorrow we get to play sport!" He said excitedly, as I was always excited for the actual sport lessons.

Touko's POV

I walked through the dorm building, feeling like shit. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to face anyone, specifically Cilan. I just groaned as I made my way to #313.

I saw Cilan passing by, why he'd come down the girls half of the floor, I don't know. I couldn't look him in the eyes as I tried to walk past him, but he stopped in front of me. "Touko?" He asked.

I looked up at him painfully, just feeling guilt from the sound of his voice. "Hi Cilan." I managed to say, though I was trying not to burst into tears. "Aw don't cry." I heard him say as he put his arms around me in a hug. I couldn't help it now, I was crying.

That's right. One of the most outgoing people in the school and I'm here feeling guilty and crying. "I'm sorry Cilan." I managed to say. "Touko, I know you're upset, but can we talk about.. This?" He asked. I sighed, trying to control my tears.

"Of course." I nodded. Cilan smiled, "How about for lunch we leave the school?" Cilan suggested. "Maybe we can go back go back to my apartment and I can make us lunch!" Cilan said happily.

Cilan was an amazing cook, so there was no turning down that offer. "Besides that, I want you to feel better before then." Cilan said, kissing my forehead. I nodded, "Yeah, I'll come to your place with you at lunch then." I tried to smile, as I wiped my eyes.

The bell then rang, signalling the that class was to start in ten minutes.

I pulled away from Cilan, "See you." I said before heading to my dorm. "See you." Cilan said before heading upstairs.


	11. What a vampire has to do

Touko's POV

During PE class

I sat down beside Dawn, she asked if I was alright and I said I was so we could stop talking about how I was.

Ash hesitantly sat with Gary, and then the class began.

We were learning about certain muscles in the body. I was pretty good at this, so I jotted down all the notes and hoped it stuck in my head, though I wasn't worried for this subject.

The teacher went on talking, and the class was soon to end, until there was a knock at the door. The sports coach himself walked in.

Our PE theory teacher specialised in the theory side of sport while the PE practical teacher, the one standing in the doorway, specialises in teaching sport. So we had two teachers for the subject, PE.

"Hi class." The PE teacher smiled, "I was just going to announce that the school is opening a netball team, to verse other teams around the area." He said happily. "If anyone's wanting to join, I have a list here. Your theory teacher will give it back to me at the end of class." He looked at the theory teacher as he nodded.

"We're encouraging anyone to play, so pop your name down if you're interested." He concluded, before leaving the room. My eyes shone as I looked to Dawn. "We should put our names down!!" I boomed. "Uhh.." Dawn sweatdropped, "I'm not good at netball." She admitted.

I loved netball, but it's always funner with friends, so now here I am trying to convince Dawn to join with me. "It'll be so much fun! The coach can show you how to play and so can I if you really want." I chimed, grabbing onto Dawn's hands.

Yeah I didn't realise what I was doing. I was really excited. I needed some excitement to cheer me up. "Uh, yeah sure." Dawn laughed and sweatdropped.

The rest of class went by pretty fast, Dawn and I put down our names on the list for the netball team at the end of class. Dawn was really doubting herself as she's never played, but I kept telling her she'd be fine.

Ash's POV

Class ended and I walked with Touko, Gary and Dawn to the locker hall. I stood between Dawn and Gary, making sure they kept distance from eachother. Once we got to the lockers, I left Dawn and Touko to go to their lockers as Gary and I walked over to ours.

"You're a bit precious over Dawn, is something going on?" Gary grinned. I just ignored him, he knew very fucking well why I was becoming protective, he was going crazy over her blood. More than me, though I was learning to control this craving. I wouldn't be surprised if Gary knew how much I liked Dawn. I really wanted to tell her, but I still know how much of a danger I am to her. Despite this, Barry is my best friend and I'd do him wrong by dating her, he wants her to be safe and told me specifically of that.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Serena. "Hey." I greeted. "Hey Ash, I don't know how you're holding on but I need blood, now. Any longer and I'll rip into someone in this hallway." Serena said quietly. I nodded, "Me too. Should we leave school for recess?" I asked as she nodded.

The two of us always were in the same area when feeding off of people. We did this incase one of us went crazy over blood, the other can try stop the following events.

Of course while we're out, Gary's gonna try get to Dawn.. I just need someone to stay with her.

I saw Barry walking down the hallway and shot him a smile, "Hey Barry." I called as he walked over. "Hey Ash!" He smiled back. "Serena and I are going to leave the school for recess, Gary might try get to Dawn." I admitted.

"No worries, I was gonna hang out with her anyway." He smiled. "Awesome. See you later then." I waved before heading out the double glass doors with Serena.

Dawn's POV

Barry and I wandered outside and ate our food. I hadn't really hung out with Barry since I'd been friends with Iris, Touko and Serena, so it was nice to sit with him.

We sat down on a patch of grass and started chatting, catching up on things. "Hey Barry?" I spoke up, after we'd fallen quiet. "Yeah?" Barry asked.

I took a little while to answer, as I was trying to recall what happened when I was walking with Barry to Lumiose Boarding school.

I laughed at the blonde haired boy, as we then started walking to the boarding school, Barry was telling me all about some of the friends he had at the school. We fell silent, all that was heard was the water squelching under our feet as we walked. "Hey Dawn, I should probably tell you this for your safety, but there are some people at this school that you need to be aware of." He said, looking at me.

"Do you remember my first day at Lumiose boarding school?" I asked. "Hm? Yeah.. Kind of." Barry admitted. I smiled, knowing this would be easier now. "When you told me that there were some people I need to be aware of, what do you mean?" I asked.

Barry fell quiet, "Didn't I tell you that you'd get weird vibes from them?" He asked. I sighed, "But I'm not getting enough information from that!" I huffed before a powerful breeze blew, blowing my scarf off of my neck. Barry's eyes widened when he saw the marks on my neck.

Barry's POV

"Dawn, what are they!?" I panicked. Of course I knew what they were, but I wanted to hear it from her, I wanted to know if she knew. Dawn freaked out, quickly collecting her scarf off the grass. "They're.. bites." She admitted, as she had one of the left side of her neck and another on her right. "Well no shit, that's a fair amount of teeth marks!!" I thought to myself, trying my absolute best not to blurt that out.

"What are they from!?" I asked. Of course I knew that too, but did Dawn know? "Well.. One of them is from a werewolf and the other is from a guy from the party.. He bit me like.. A Vampire." She admitted, sighing heavily.

The 'werewolf bite' looks exactly like the vampire bite. There's no doubt they're both from Vampires. The Werewolf story sounds like something Gary would , but the other I'm not so sure.

"Who's the guy from the party?" I asked Dawn. "His name was Paul, he hosted a party with his twin sister." The blue haired girl admitted. "There's.. more of them?!" I thought. Dawn wrapped her scarf back around her neck, before anymore questions could be asked.

"Can we change the subject?" She pleaded. I was thinking of talking to Ash about this, or going up to Gary myself. "Huh? Yeah, sure." I insisted.

"Well I don't know about you, but I miss Mum." She admitted, as she and Johanna seemed to call a lot, but calling and being face to face sure makes a difference.

Normal POV

Serena and Ash super sped alongside eachother, exiting the forest to the back road, exiting the city.

Ash raced up to the closest person. "Stay still and be quiet, this won't hurt too much." He compelled the stranger before biting into their neck. The person began stammering. Ash soon let go of them and looked back into their eyes. "You'll forget everything that just happened. Head home and clean your wound."

Serena also raced up to the first person she saw, doing the same procedure. This went on for quite a while, as the pair super sped through the back streets of Lumiose.

"No matter how many people I feed from, it's not enough blood!" Serena insisted. "I agree." Ash sighed. "I suggest we go to the hospital and take some blood bags." He suggested. This meant they didn't have to harm anyone.

"Why not." She sighed as they sped off to the hospital. Serena distracted the nurses and doctors while Ash whipped into the cool room containing blood bags and piled as many as he could into his arms, obviously leaving heaps there for patients. Serena managed to distract the nurses and doctors until she spotted Ash zooming through the hallway with their food.

Barry's POV

I walked into my dorm and closed the door behind me, locking it. There were a few minutes left until class starts. In my hand, I had Vervain, a common plant in Lumiose city, that is also a weakness for Vampires. It causes them a burning pain, but since their blood is healing is usually doesn't last too long, though it does go through their insides too, so it must cause some sort of pain.

I know Gary bit Dawn, he would do something like this and blame it on a Werewolf. Annoyed, I rummaged through Gary's shit on his side of the room, and found his coloured sports drink bottle.

I grinned, unscrewing the lid, before dropping the piece of Vervain into the water, and screwing it back on. I then placed the bottle back where it was. "Cop this." I thought, just trying to imagine his expression when drinking the Vervain infused water.

After all, I did warn him to stay away from Dawn.

Gary's POV

Pissed off, I walked along the quiet, back streets of Lumiose. I was hungry. Very hungry.

Dawn's blood is irresistible, and now Ash the hero is trying everything he can to keep her away from me.

I groaned, as I was walking around. I notice a girl, holding an arm full of books. "I bet she has sweet blood." I grinned, walking near her, so when we crossed paths, I would 'accidentally' nudge her.

This happens, and I offer her a hand. "Sorry~" I say slyly. "That's no problem! I'm a bit clumsy." The girl says, standing back to her feet. "What's your name?" I ask as she adjusts her hat. "My name's Leaf." She replied in a cheerful tone. "Nice to meet ya~" I say, walking alongside her now. "I'm Gary by the way."

We walked for a while, and stopped by her house, she put her school stuff in her room and came back. We then wandered around and chatted. Leaf was pretty friendly. She said she was leaving school early due to feeling a bit sick, so I thought I'd keep her a bit of company while it's Recess time.

"What school do you go to?" Leaf asked me. "I go to Lumiose boarding school." I answered. "Oh really?" Leaf was somewhat surprised. "What about you?" I asked. She sweatdropped, "I go to Lumiose high school." Leaf answered.

"Is it good?" I asked as she nodded. We walked on for a while, the grey skies began to pour. "Aw man." Leaf sighed, trying to shelter herself. I then took this as a good opportunity, so I picked her up bridal style. "Gary?" She laughed nervously. "Hang tight." I grinned, before super speeding into the distance.

Leaf clung onto me, which made me smirk. I super sped through the back streets trying to find some sort of shelter. I let Leaf down once we were under a shelter, and she looked at me.

She looked into my eyes, blinking in surprise. I grinned, as she gasped, noticing my fangs. "Y-you're a Vampire!?" She stepped back, suddenly frightened. "How did you guess?" I grinned.

She shook her head, stepping backwards as I stepped forwards, towards her. "You have the eyes, the fangs.. and- the speed!" She admitted, scared. Leaf backed up, eventually backing into the side of the shelter. "Then, pretty one, you obviously know what I'm about to do." I grinned, feeling extremely hungry.

Leaf's eyes widened, "P-please no!" She quickly shifted position, racing out in the open, in the rain, attempting to get away. I smirked, before super speeding after her. "Don't do this! Leave me alone!" She cried out, though I quickly I grabbed her around the wrist before pinned her against a fence, her back to it. All of this happened with my magnificent super speed, I must add.

I grinned, as she had a horrified look. "Nice try~" I admitted, as she pleaded for me to leave her alone. I then decided to compel her. "You'll stay still and you will stay quiet." I ordered her, before biting into her neck.

Sweet blood - Like Dawns! This is what I need. Looks like Leaf's gonna hang around for a while. I then heard Leaf let out a piercing scream. I leant away from her, confused. "I thought I compelled you!?" I blurted. Leaf nervously fell quiet as I looked at her necklace, it looked like the pendant could have something sealed shut inside, like Vervain. "There's Vervain in that, isn't there?" I questioned as she stayed quiet.

I pulled the necklace off of her neck by the pendant and dropped it in the grass before compelling her again to be quiet and still.

I bet I know what you're thinking, harsh, I know. Buuut a Vampire has to do what a Vampire has to do \\_(ツ)/

Serena's POV

Ash and I sat in a secluded area, drinking from the blood bags we took from the hospital.

It was peaceful here, all that could be heard were the sounds of the trees and few birds, well apart from the rain that is. Luckily the trees sheltered us from the rain.

The blood wasn't fresh, but this was the best we could do without harming too many civilians.

Eventually, we'd had as much blood as we could, meaning our energy and power levels were back at an all time high.

"We're animals." Ash admitted jokingly, finishing the bag he was drinking from. "True." I laughed back.

"But a Vampire has to do what a Vampire has to do." I admitted to my raven haired friend.

Normal POV

Gary finally let go of Leaf. "Now that is blood I can't live without!" He boomed as Leaf cowered in fear.

"Ash thinks he can fucking keep me from sweet blood, he's definitely wrong." Gary grinned. "You know, you should come visit Lumiose boarding school, everyday." Gary smirked as Leaf shook her head, backing away, into the fence.

"You know what, I'm just full of ideas." He grinned, looking into Leaf's eyes. "You're to visit Lumiose boarding school everyday, ya understand?" Gary compelled Leaf. Leaf nodded, "I understand." Gary smirked again, stepping back.

"Well, this was nice. Can't wait to see you again, everyday. My sweet, sweet blood~" If this wasn't insanity, what was it? Gary has lost his humanity, if it wasn't obvious.

A tear rolled down Leaf's cheek, as there was a metaphorical contract that had been made, and she had no say in it whatsoever. Quickly, she grabbed her necklace off of the wet grass.

"You can wear that necklace everytime we meet up, I don't care, but since I compelled you while it was off, you can't get out of this." Gary admitted as another tear rolled down her cheek. She just turned and left, dashing away.

"Bye gorgeous~" Gary called as Leaf ignored him, only wanting to get home. The girl got to her house a lot faster than usual, it's crazy what fear can do to you.

Leaf got back inside, and raced to her bedroom, leaning against the back of the door as she closed it. "Why..." She began, as tears started streaming down her face. "Why is this happening!?" She was soon sobbing.

Leaf knew of Vampires, she studied them after an encounter years ago. She heard there were sightings in Lumiose city, but never knew she'd run into one, let alone running into one of, if not the biggest asshole of the whole group of Vampires in the city.


	12. A second chance

Timeskip, a couple hours later

Cilan's POV

Touko and I leave the school grounds for lunch. She actually seems happier, which leaves me relieved. We soon got to my apartment and wandered inside.

Touko sits herself down and I begin to cook. She offers to help, but I tell her not to worry, as I know exactly what I'm doing. "So how have classes gone so far?" I asked. Touko shot me a smile, "Surprisingly good~ There's a netball team starting up soon and Dawn and I have joined." She giggled.

"That sounds fun!" I admit, finishing up with the cooking. I take two plates to the table, placing one in front of the beautiful girl before me, and one in front of myself. "Thank you Cilan." Touko smiles. "You're welcome." I say before we eat. After a while of eating, I think about my conversation with Iris.

Iris patted my back, "It's not something she can help. There's a bloodline in her family, of werewolves, and she was just unlucky to be apart of it."

I nodded, "I want to move past this, but I can't see it happening." I admitted. "Well..." Iris trailed off. "We all have something we hide." She admitted.

I looked at the purple haired girl, confused. Iris then sighed before looking back up at my green eyes. "Can you keep a secret?" Iris gave me a pleading look, but we've been friends for such a long time, I don't know why she's even asking.

"Of course I can." I replied in a sigh, still a bit distressed. "Watch this." Iris smirked, before closing her eyes and saying aloud a spell.

"Uh, Iris?" I sweatdropped, pretty confused. "Just watch." Iris quickly said before she continued to say aloud the spell.

Suddenly, a flower by my foot, plucked itself out of the ground and floated around me. I stared at it in amazement and shock. "What is happening!??" I chuckled.

Iris smiled as she let the flower fall into her hand. "I'm a Witch." She admitted, answering my question that I didn't even have to physically ask. "Woah, really? That's cool if you can do these tricks!" I boomed, surprised yet excited.

Iris laughed a little, "Well.." She trailed off, getting my attention. "If you can accept me for who I am, a Supernatural being, I'd like to think you could accept Touko too." She admitted, with a smile.

"I want to move past this." I admit, not realising how to-the-point I was about it. Touko looked up at me and gave me a smile. "You'd uh- Really be happy to move past this?" She asks nervously.

I nodded, "I still love you Touko, but I don't want anymore secrets like this." I sighed. Touko nods, finishing her meal. "I was afraid that from the beginning, you would panic and leave me." She admitted. I shook me head, and sighed, "I'm more open minded than that." I chuckle as she giggles. It feels good, like things are back to normal.

The next day

Ursula's POV

Rain pelted down hard on the pavement as my brother and I walked along it.

We finally walked through the gates of Lumiose boarding school, and I couldn't help but grin.

"It's our new start~ We're gonna have a wow of a time! I can get Ash back and you can.." I looked at my brother before finishing my sentence.

"Be happy.." Paul had become rather emotionless over the years, only feeling the emotion of thrill, when drinking blood. It concerned me, was he bored of living?

Well, no matter what, I'm by his side. We're twins and we stick together.

"I'm only here because you want me to be." Paul admitted. I nodded, "Because I reckon here you're going to be happy. Something really good is going to come out of this." I suggested.

"We are not only the Original Vampires but also Hybrids, we have the power to do and control anything, and we're going back to school??" Paul groaned as we walked through the lilac coloured office building.

That's right. We're Hybrids. A Hybrid is a person that is half Vampire, half Werewolf. We didn't know we had Werewolf blood in our blood line, it didn't seem to activate for a long time. Now we have benefits of a Vampire and a Werewolf, except we don't have to turn into a Werewolf every full moon, just whenever we want to, which is a definite perk.

But all of this brings great power, which is something my brother now lives off. I'm drawing conclusions to why he's unhappy, and I've begun to believe it's has to do with the amount of power he has.

My thoughts are interrupted as we reach what seems as the double storey dorm-classroom building.

I grin, look to Paul, then back at the building. "Isn't it good to be back?" I ask.

Touko's POV

Alright. If this doesn't wake her up I'll be damned.

I go to the edge of Dawn's bed and blow a whistle. She nearly fell off the bed in fright. I laughed evilly before getting pelted with pillows by Iris and Serena.

"Believe it or not, there are more people in this room than the pair of you!" Serena groaned, rolling over. I wanted to say something along the lines of, 'For someone who's slept for over 130 years, you still are very grumpy in the mornings.' Buuut Dawn still doesn't know the truth.. soo =

"Oh come on, Iris thought it was funny." I insisted. "Like hell." Iris giggled, rolling over, hoping to fall back to sleep also. "Why did you do that?" Dawn groaned. "Because, Smurf, we're getting up early so I can teach you how to play Netball!" Touko announced before basically dragging Dawn out of her bed.

Timeskip, half an hour

By now I gave Dawn a basic idea on how netball worked. Whether or not it sticks in her head, I'm not sure.

"Training hard?" We hear two voices. We both turn around to see Barry and Ash. "Yeah, Dawn's definitely cut out for netball." I grin as Dawn laughs nervously, "I hope so."

I end up giving up on the netball session as it's been a while since I've caught up with Barry and Ash. "So." I began, squeezing in between them. "How's life." Dawn just giggles and joins us.

We all chatted for a while, and it was nice.

Timeskip to Lunch

Ash's POV

"I guess I'll see you guys in a bit?" Dawn asked me, holding books. "Yeah, sure thing." Barry chuckled. Dawn had to go see a teacher about something and told us not to wait up.

"See you." I waved as she went up the stairs, Barry and I walked along. We walked past a hallway, where I saw a familiar face.

It isn't, is it?? Confused I look down the hallway and see the same pink haired girl from Saturday night. "Ash?" Barry asked, noticing me looking. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria." I admit before super speeding down the hallway. "Uh- Yeah sure thing.." Barry sweatdropped.

I got to Ursula, the sound of me zooming to her must have caught her attention. She looked up at me before grinning. "Hello Ketchum." She began, putting on a tone of voice, or attempting to. "I've transferred here now, Isn't that great?" She asked, her tone of voice being very sweet, too sweet.

"Who are you?" I stammered as she just giggled sarcastically. "You know exactly who I am." She replied as I blinked. "How come being with you felt, right?" I asked, feeling like I had to force the words out of my mouth. It didn't make any sense to me, I had no interest in this girl yet Saturday night felt like fate, in a way. A terrible fate.

Ursula giggled again before walking close to me. "We have a lot of history together." She said, as I stayed confused. "I'm just going to have to help you remember what we had." She wrapped her arms around my neck before pecking my lips.

Without hesitation, I pushed her off me, something I should have done on Saturday night, and her back was now against the lockers. "Don't try and toy with me, I'm not interested in a relationship. I just want to know why." I growled. Ursula then shoved me, proving her power as my back hit the lockers on the other side of the hallway. "Don't try and threaten me. I don't see you as scary - In fact I'm stronger than you!" She insisted.

"I'm just going to tell you this, clearly you're interested if you're here right now - And I'll admit, I'm quite interested in you. Maybe we could have something." The pink haired girl grinned. I scowled, getting up. "I'm in love with someone else, before you try anything.. But I'm confused, It's as if you are someone.. from my past." I added. Ursula shugged, "That's for you to work out." She said before walking away.

I just watched her walk away. Was I interested in Ursula? No. The only reason I came to ask her about it was because what happened on Saturday night seemed like we'd known eachother, for almost forever. It made no sense to me.

Nevertheless, I raced to the cafeteria. By the time I was there, Dawn had joined the table. The table consisted of Barry, Dawn, Iris, a cuddling Cilan and Touko, Calem, Serena and now myself. I wasn't sure where Gary was. As long as he wasn't near Dawn, causing trouble, I should be glad. I can only hope he's not causing any trouble else where.

(Ahh boring ass filler- I can't wait for this to get more exciting But I need that lead up aha)


	13. What’s that feeling?

Iris's POV

We all sat together at lunch, talking and laughing and just being united again. It was wonderful.

I felt happy for everyone too, Touko and Cilan seemed to have sorted their problems, Ash and Dawn clearly have something going on, Serena and Calem keep smiling at eachother and Barry, he's happier than usual.

I wish everyone could stay this happy.

Gary's POV

I felt like I was on top of the world, unstoppable. It was amazing.

I finally had sweet blood I can call mine, and I won't let Ashy boy near it.

I headed back to campus, feeling really energised at the moment.

I thought about Ash and how he tried to keep me from Dawn.

I'm going to prove a point to Ash.

He can't keep me away from anyone.

Timeskip, the next day.

Normal POV

Barry left the classroom and headed to his locker.

Once getting there, the blonde haired boy unloaded his books.

Thinking about an upcoming test next period, he was a bit distracted and didn't realise the presence of his childhood friend.

"Barry?" A voice called from behind him as he'd finally noticed.

"Oh, Dawn! Hey!" He smiled. Dawn smiled back, "Can we hang out today?" She asked.

Barry nodded, "Uh yeah of course! Well how about now?" He asked, as it was now lunch time.

"Sounds good to me." Dawn smiled. The two friends walked outside and found a place to sit.

It was peaceful, all that was heard was the sound of the different birds, and the whistling of the wind.

"How's things?" Barry asked as Dawn shrugged. "Usual, I guess.. Except for one thing." Dawn sighed.

Dawn's POV

"What's that?" Barry asked, as I felt my cheeks light up a little bit.

"What do you think of Ash?" I asked. Barry thought for a moment.

"He's strong.. caring too.. and loyal.." Barry admitted, facing me. "Why do you ask?"

I completely ignored his question by asking another one. "What's Ash to you?" I wondered aloud.

"Well.. Ash is my best friend.." Barry began, still thinking.

"Yeah, he's definitely my best friend." He finally decided, nodding proudly.

I smiled, feeling a little more relieved.

"Why do you ask?" The blonde asked again.

"Oh, I don't know." I admitted, scratching the back of my head.

Barry kept looking at me, intently waiting for an answer.

"Stop!" I punched his shoulder playfully as I became flustered.

"Stop what?" Barry grinned back. I kept blushing more though, it's as if he knew what was up.

"What's that feeling when.." I tried to word my sentence though half of it already escaped my mouth.

"When.. You love someone's company so much, that when they're gone.." I scratched my head, "You feel empty.. Like a part of you is missing.."

Barry tilted his head as I decided I had to continue with what had just completely come out of my mouth.

"And they make you really happy and.. When they're not around, they're all you can think about. All you want is to be around them." I continued to ramble on.

"And when you think about your future, you want them in it." I finally finished, hoping Barry had enough information to understand what was going on.

Barry grinned, "That sounds like the feeling of love to me." I found myself blushing again.

"Why do you ask?" The blonde boy smirked as I felt my face heating up like crazy.

"Dawn Berlitz if you don't spill the beans, I'm going to have to fine you." Barry decided as I finally agreed with myself that I had to tell him what was whirling through my head.

"Barry... I think I'm in love with Ash."

Gary's POV

I finished packing my books into my locker when I heard a soft voice behind me.

"Hm?" I whipped around and smirked when I saw the lovely Leaf standing behind me.

"You came!" I said, relieved. "It's not like I have a choice." Leaf admitted painfully, looking away from my gaze.

She can't even look at me. I'm not that much of a disappointment am I?

I put my hand on her shoulder as she looked up at me, worry in her eyes.

I then compelled the girl, "You will head to Room #147. I'll meet ya there in a minute." And with that said the girl nodded and walked off, finding the dorm number.

I grinned, before closing my locker door to see a person I didn't particularly want to see what just happened.

"Serena." I greeted, as an angry looking blonde haired doll stood by my locker. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Woah! Don't act like you're jealous! Your petty 'boyfriend' might get the wrong idea... again." I admitted, grinning as she frowned.

"Who was that girl?" She was demanding. "Just a good friend of mine, no need to get your nose in my business." I shrugged.

"You better not be doing what I think you are." She admitted. "Woah there, there's two things that you could think I'm doing.. I promise I'm not having se-"

Serena cut me off, "I know you're not doing that! Though I also wouldn't be surprised. You're obviously using the girl for blood, like you tried to do with Dawn." She admitted.

"What makes you think that?" I scowled as Serena still held a glare at me, "The amount of pain in her voice - She clearly doesn't want to be near you!"

"Listen here." I began, leaning close to her face now. "You and Ashy boy need to stop getting in the way of what I do." I growled.

"Serena, is there a problem?" I heard Calem dash over as I was leaning close to his crush, scowling at her.

Serena went to answer Calem but I stopped her. "If you even think you're going to try stop this, with Ash, I will kill every human you're friends with, starting with your petty boyfriend behind you." I warned before shoving Serena into the locker.

"What is wrong with you?!" Calem yelled, before helping Serena up. I began walking to my dorm.

"I thought he was your friend." Calem admitted. Serena gritted her teeth, "He's still an idiot." I heard her say.

I ignored them and got to my dorm door, where I saw Leaf waiting. "Sweet." I grinned, opening the door.

"Please, after you." I insisted as Leaf skittishly walked through the entrance of the dorm. I walked in after her and closed the door.

"So, how have you been? Did you sleep alright?" I asked sarcastically as she stayed quiet.

I walked towards Leaf as she backed up, eventually the wall was right behind her. Perfect.

I intertwined my hand with hers, grinning as she still refused to look me in the eyes. "You can't run away this time.. or at least attempt."

Without another second, I bent down to bite into her neck. Oh how I've waited for this.

That's when there was a knock at the door. I pulled away from Leaf and grumbled, letting go of the girl's hand and walking to the door.

I muttered before opening it.

Cilan stood outside the door. "What?" I blankly answered as he looked over my shoulder.

"Is that a girl in there? Man you know that's not allowed." At that statement I groaned.

"That's never stopped you and Touko for being in the same dorm now, has it?" I asked before looking to Leaf. "Let's go somewhere else." I decided as she just nodded and walked toward me.

I shoved past Cilan as I left, Leaf followed behind me.

I earned dirty looks from Serena and Calem as we passed them in the hallway. I glared back before heading out the double glass doors.


	14. Twin Trouble

Serena's POV

I shouldn't have been surprised when Gary shoved me, but for some reason I was.

"What is wrong with you!?" I heard Calem yell before he helped me up.

"Thanks." I said to him, before looking back to Gary and glaring at him. What an asshole.

"I thought he was your friend." Calem admitted. I sighed. He is my friend. I then gritted my teeth, "He's still an idiot."

Cilan walks by, which gives me an idea.

"Cilan!" I greeted, walking over to him as as he turned around, "Oh, hey Serena." He smiled. "Can you do me a big favour please?" I asked. Cilan nodded, "Of course."

I smiled before looking into his eyes, compelling him. "Can you please check on Gary, he's taking a girl into his room." Cilan nodded. "Sure thing." He said before walking to his dorm.

I walked back to Calem, as he still wasn't happy about Gary shoving me. "Don't worry about it." I insisted, with a smile.

Gary's POV

I lead Leaf out the doors. I took her behind the school building, where we were out of sight.

Truth be told, I don't usually care about doing this secretively, as I tried to bite Dawn in the hallway, but I'm trying to hide Leaf from those who'll get in my business.

Well, it's already going fucking downhill as a certain blonde caught me with her.

"Okay, no one seems to be around." I admitted to Leaf as she just nodded.

I sunk my teeth into her neck again, this time successfully. Leaf flinched as I drank from her, but she stayed quiet.

Eventually I let go of her, as the girl seemed dizzy. "You okay?" I asked as she nodded, "I'll be okay." She admitted.

"That's good, because you still have to come back tomorrow." I insisted. The bell suddenly rang.

"Hey don't you have to head back to school?" I asked her. Leaf nodded, "Yeah I'm probably late now."

"You should probably clean up your neck before you head back." I suggested as we began walking. "Maybe it's best if you come after school instead, next time." I added.

At least after school, everyone was doing their own thing, meaning Ash and friends won't be around to annoy me about it.

"I suppose." Leaf replied, before heading towards the exit. "See you tomorrow gorgeous~" I farewelled the girl as she just kept walking.

I walked inside and headed to my locker.

Leaf's POV

I headed to a bathroom in town quickly and cleaned up the bite.

I sighed as I looked at it, "He's awful." I groaned.

The only reason I didn't push him away or run was because no matter what, I'm compelled to seeing him daily, so I have no way around this.

I cleaned the bite and sighed.

"How long can I take this?"

Dawn's POV

I sat nervously, awaiting Barry's reaction.

He blinked, "You uh.. are in love with Ash?" He asked. At that I blushed, "Yes, I am."

Barry's POV

Well this shouldn't have surprised me, honestly.

I'm in two minds about this. Of course I would support them, but Ash isn't human, which worries me.

At the same time, at least it wasn't someone like Gary she'd fallen for.

I guess I should feel happy for her, and just keep an eye on her if she and Ash do date.

"Really?" I finally spoke up. "That's so cute!"

Dawn then looked relieved, she gave me a smile as I smiled back. The bell then rang, which meant we had to head back to class.

Dawn and I walked inside and parted ways, as all I had on my mind was her and Ash. Would they actually date??

Dawn's POV

I felt a bit of weight lift off my shoulders after confessing, if only it was to Ash though.

I walked up to my locker and turned around, spotting Ash walking with Ursula, and I sighed.

She was my competition. No matter how many times Ash tells me he feels nothing for her, I do see them around eachother quite a bit.

I then turned back to my locker and got my books for next class.

Ash's POV

I was just walking, minding my own business, when a certain pink haired girl decided to join me.

"What do you want?" I muttered as she grinned. "Well if I have to be honest, you."

I blinked, "I don't like you." I admitted bluntly. "And yet you follow me, wondering why we seemed meant to be." She said, putting on some dreamy voice.

"I don't care anymore, you're only going to waste my time. It doesn't even matter now." I decided, sick of her following me. "Oh but it does." She admitted as she stopped me, before getting up on her toes and kissing me.

I pushed her off me, and shot a glare as she giggled. "Bye Ash~" She said in a flirty tone, heading somewhere. I groaned, wondering what that was all about, until I turned to my right to see Dawn at her locker.

"Fuck my liiiifeee." I groaned internally, as Dawn probably heard everything. "Oh hey Ash." I heard her speak up as she turned around. "Oh uh hey!" I quickly changed my attitude.

"We have Math now, don't we?" She asked as I nodded, praying she didn't know what had happened with Ursula.

"Yeah we do." I replied.

Dawn's POV

I well and truly heard what happened right before I turned around, which makes me believe I don't have a chance with Ash.

Nevertheless, I act like nothing happened and we head to class.

Timeskip to after school

Ursula's POV

I wandered around, urgently looking for Paul as I have an idea.

Eventually I saw his purple head and dashed over to him. "Hey." I greeted as he turned to me.

"I have an idea that could benefit the both of us." I said as Paul looked at me, "You mean an idea that will benefit you. You can't guarantee I'll benefit from it." He spoke up.

I hate how my brother talks.

"Well I've been trying to get Ash back, but he won't budge." I admitted. My brother just shrugged, "That's your fault for letting him go." He replied. I gritted my teeth.

It was true, but I deeply regret it. I'd do anything to have back what we had.

"There's someone in my way, someone I think could bring you great happiness." I continued.

"This someone is bringing Ash great happiness and it's tearing me apart." I admitted now, sighing. "We were once bringing each other such happiness, and now.. he doesn't remember me!"

Paul sighed, "You're the one that made me make him forget about you, I told you he'd suffer the consequences."

I shot him a glare, there's gotta be a way around this.

"You should try talk to to Dawn more, to at least keep her away from Ash." I insisted. Paul shook his head, "I drank from her at our party." He admitted.

"You whAT!?" I scowled. "What? We're Vampires, it's what we do." Paul scoffed. "We may be Hybrids but we still need blood." He added. "That's not the point! Out of all of the people invited, you just had to drink from her!" I boomed before throwing my arms in the air in defeat.

Paul just shrugged, "You're not making me feel bad at all." I groaned at that statement. "Can you at least keep her from Ash please?" I pleaded. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Paul finished.

Ash's POV

I sat outside the school building, trying to get some homework done. It's funny isn't it? I've been alive for god knows how long, and I'm sitting here doing homework.

And I'll admit, I'm puzzled by it. How embarrassing.

Staying confuzzled, I didn't hear a voice greet me. "Uh, hello? Earth to Ash?" I finally looked up to see Iris.

"Oh, hey Iris!" I greeted back, scratching the back of my head as she sat down beside me.

"You look confused." She grinned. "I am." I admitted, sweatdropping. "Is it the homework?" The witch asked. "Eh..." I chuckled, "Sorta."

"Is it something other than homework?" She asked. It's as if she can tell something's up. "Well.." I trailed off.

"Can I tell you something?"

(A/N: More boring ass filler but I'm leading up to a heap of events :D)


	15. In Love

Iris's POV

I smiled to Ash, "Of course." I then sat upright and grinned, "Keeping secrets is such a kid thing to do." Ash then blushed, "I feel like you know something's up." I nodded, "I can sense something's up."

"Well.. It's just.. Dawn is always on my mind." He admitted. W e l l, I wasn't surprised by this. "Do you like her?" I asked as Ash shook his head, "I don't like her! You nugget.. I love her - I'm in love with her!" He blurted before hiding his face as he was flustered.

A"Ah! I get it now!" I admitted, throwing my arms up cheerfully. "Why are you telling me and not her then?" I added as Ash groaned, "I'm a Vampire, she's terrified at the thought of them! And I'm a danger to her! I can't bring this upon her." He groaned.

I sighed, remembering the issue caused by Touko hiding her true identity from Cilan, though trying to hide a werewolf identity is harder than hiding a vampire one. "Hiding the fact you're a Vampire is easy." I blurted.

"Really? Now how long have you been a Vampire?" Ash said sarcastically, with a grin. "There's that smile I'm looking for~" I teased, trying to uplift his mood as he's conflicted.

"Well you have control over yourself, so it'll be fine." I decided. "Man you worry too much, what a kid~" I teased, playing with my long, purple hair.

Ash chuckled before smiling at me, "Thanks Iris. It's nice to talk to somebody about this."

Ash's POV

I then got up, deciding to head back inside.

"Hey Ash." Iris spoke up. I turned around to face her, "Yeah?"

"Uh, I've been meaning to ask.." She trailed off. "Why do you go to school? You've probably gone through it that many times. You can go anywhere in the world in a flash.. why do you stay here?" The purple haired girl asked.

I thought for a moment, "Because.. I want a normal life," I admitted. Iris nodded.

"Obviously I'm a Vampire, so I can only make it as normal as I can." I added.

"I understand, Serena said the same thing when I asked her." She replied. "But what about Gary? He can't possibly have the same reason, can he?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I guess the three of us have been together for so long, we're kinda stuck together." I chuckled, "Though we were all like Gary for a while, Serena and I have changed though." I explained.

"How?" She asked. "I have a good friend, named May. She's a really powerful witch." I admitted. "We were family friends growing up, I ran into her after a long time of being a Vampire, while I was travelling Gary and Serena."

"Is she still alive if she grew up with you?" Iris asked me. "She was granted immortality by a strong and evil witch, so she remains the same age forever like Gary, Serena and I do." I answered.

"But when I ran into her, she refused to let me leave the way I was and changed me. You see, vampires have a choice of whether they want to act human or turn off all feelings, making you pretty uncontrollable. We call it a 'humanity switch'. Serena, Gary and I had no sense of humanity at this time."

"May somehow turn on my humanity and I soon regretted everything I'd done." I explained. "Then I managed to change Serena and us two have always been trying to change Gary. He has feelings towards some people but he's really still uncontrollable." I chuckled. "I get it.. You never told me about this witch." Iris admitted.

"I would introduce you to her, but she doesn't live in Kalos. Occasionally she visits from Hoenn and occasionally I'll go over there, but I'll definitely introduce her to you if she comes here again." I smiled. "Thank you." Iris chimed.

We the decided to head inside.

Dawn's POV

"Woo! She shoots and she scores!" Touko cheered, shooting the netball into the netball hoop. She did a little victory dance before going after the ball.

"The game coming up will be amazing." She decided. "I bet~" I chimed.

"Hey have you heard about our Psychology assignment?" Touko asked. I shook my head.

"Well I spoke to the teacher and she said our assignment is to spend a time with a friend and record your mood through out, then to record your mood during time alone to compare." She explained.

"That sounds fun actually." I admitted. "It works out great because this weekend we get to go home." Touko admitted. "I'm gonna spend the time with Cilan." She added.

"Hmm.." I thought. This could be my chance to ask Ash.

Timeskip to the following day

The first class of the day was Psychology.

I was pretty excited for this because then I can ask Ash to hang out again.

I walked into class and placed my books down on a table and sat down, waiting for others to enter.

"Hey~" I heard Iris greet as she placed her books beside me. "Good morning." I replied. Even though we see eachother before class, it's become a habit to still say good morning.

Next walked in Barry, who took a seat elsewhere but came and chatted to us.

"Hey Barry, can I talk to you for a moment?" Iris asked. "Yeah, sure thing." Barry replied as the two stepped outside. I sighed, as they both left me.

Next in walked Touko and Serena. Touko was teasing Serena while Serena was flustered.

"Dawn! I saw Calem try to kiss Serena!" Touko loudly said to me. "I totally and unintentionally ruined their moment though by dragging her to class." She concluded.

"You're so embarrassing." Serena blushed. "Why can't you just let things happen." She whined. "Hah! You do love him! I knew it!" Touko boomed loudly.

"Ssh! Isn't it obvious?" Serena frowned. "Then why are you trying to quieten me down?" Touko grinned. "Because! You're basically shouting for the whole class to here." She groaned.

"Ahh forgive me Sere~" Touko said with puppy eyes, before hugging Serena. "Only if you stop being a pain." Serena huffed, before hugging back Touko.

Barry's POV

I walked out with Iris, we didn't walk too far from the classroom. "So Barry," The purple haired girl began.

"Does Dawn like Ash?" She straight up asked. "Eh-" I froze. Was it up to me to tell her? "Uh- Yeah she did tell me something like that." I admitted. Iris grinned, "Sweet, he told me he likes her too." She admitted.

"How did you know, I'd know?" I sweatdropped. "Just a hunch." Iris replied proudly. "Was that all you wanted to know?" I asked as she nodded.

"We should get them to hang out for this assignment thing." Iris admitted. "What assignment thing!?" I panicked. "Don't worry, Touko found out what it was early, we'll hear about it in class." Iris insisted.

I chuckled, "Okay then." We then walked back inside.

Dawn's POV

Iris came back and sat down beside me as Touko and Serena sat down too. Barry sat down elsewhere with other people but turned around and chatted to us too.

A few more people walked in before Ursula and Paul walked in. I internally groaned. They both sat down in opposite sides of the class, with other people.

The teacher soon came in, greeted us, did roll call and got straight to explaining our assignment.

"So Dawn," Iris spoke up as I faced her. "Will you be spending time with your lover?" She grinned as my face turned red.

"You clearly know who I'm talking about if you're blushing." Iris grinned, "You're guilty~"

Touko faced me, "You mean that little crush has turned into love!? Dawn why didn't you tell me!?" She asked as I found myself turning as red as a tomato.

"You're in love!?" Serena asked quietly. "Girls! Settle down!" I huffed, as Touko and Iris were still grinning at me. Serena had a look of pity on her face, "Hey, I know the pain. They're so childish about these things." She admitted giggling, as Touko had ruined her moment with Calem.

"I bet I can guess who it is though." Serena admitted cheekily as I groaned at their teasing.

Ursula's POV

I overhead the girls conversation and gritted my teeth. "That will not be happening." I insisted before turning to Paul.

"I should set him up with Dawn." I decided. I've gotta find Ash, and fast.


	16. Metaphorical Contracts

Timeskip to recess

Ursula's POV

I left class with Paul, pleading he keeps Dawn away from Ash so I can ask him to hang out with me.

Paul agrees and waits for Dawn to leave class. I dashed down the hallway, looking for a certain raven haired boy. When I found him, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Huh? Ursula!?" He blurted, seeming uncomfortable. "You betcha~" I gigged, before letting go of him. "I have a favour to ask of you." I admitted.

"What is it?" He asked back bluntly. "Well for my Psychology assignment, I have to record my mood while spending time with somebody, so I was wondering if I could spend a day with you." I pleaded.

Ash blinked, "Isn't Dawn in the Psychology class?" He asked. I felt a sting in my heart as those words came out of his mouth.

"Uh, yeah." I painfully replied. "Who's she going to spend the day with?" Ash asked. "That's irrelevant." I scowled. "Actually it's not." He frowned.

"She's going with my brother." I gave up as Ash's eyes widened. "No way, that can't be happening! He could kill her!" Ash growled. "So could you." I huffed.

I then put my hands on his shoulders as he looked into my eyes, glaring. I decided a bit of compulsion would have to do the job, being an Original Vampire has its perks.

"They will be perfectly fine and you will support them." With that said his frown changed. "You will accept my request and spend the day with me." I insisted as he nodded.

I quickly looked around, noticing Dawn nearby. "And, you will kiss me." I grinned, as I stopped the compulsion.

Ash then wrapped his arms around me, as I threw my arms around his neck, and we kissed.

Dawn's POV

I spotted Ash and began walking over, when someone stepped in my way.

Their cold voice made a shiver go down my spine, as I knew exactly who it was. "Hey Dawn." It was Paul.

Ignoring him, I stepped back, then tried to pass him. When he stepped toward me again, I stepped back. He grinned, "You're scared of me, aren't you?"

I continued to ignore him, but I ended up stepping backwards instead of passing him as he kept stepping towards me.

"Leave me alone." I finally spoke. He chuckled, "Wow, you're so scared. You definitely need to open your eyes." He said.

I looked over his shoulder, noticing Ursula walk over to Ash. "Listen, I've really gotta go." I insisted, trying to step past him again, but again failing.

"We should hang for a while, to help with this dumb assignment." Paul replied. I stayed quiet and tried to get around him again, this time he put his hands on my shoulders which made me jump.

I looked into his eyes, terrified. "Please let me go." I pleaded as his eyes twitched.

Paul's POV

I began compelling the girl, as she fell quiet again. "You'll ask me to help you with our assignment." She then blinked, as the compulsion ended. I grinned, waiting for her to ask.

Dawn's POV

I blinked, confused. "Hey, do you wanna spend time together to complete this assignment?" I asked. Why was I asking?! This was stupid.

"Why of course." Paul grinned. I looked over my shoulder to see if Ash was around, I found him embracing Ursula, and the two kissing.

"Aren't they cute?" Paul asked, as if he knew exactly what I was looking at. "They're happy, you should leave them alone." He said, sounding cold.

I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes, I quickly left without a word, heading to my dorm.

Ash's POV

Here I was, kissing a girl I had absolutely no interest in.

She seemed happy by this, and began making out with me, due to compulsion, I was kissing her back.

I genuinely want to die.

I suddenly felt pain in my head, making me pull away from the girl. "What's wrong?" She asked me. I shook my head, "I don't know, my head really hurts suddenly." Ursula let go of me, "Do you want me to get the nurse?" She asked as I shook my head.

"I think I'll just go lie down for a while." I decided as Ursula nodded before kissing my cheek, "I'll see you later." She said before walking off.

As she left, I felt the pain ease from my head. I blinked, really confused by this.

"You're welcome." I heard a voice say, as I turned to see Iris. "You did that to me?" I asked.

She nodded, "My spells and powers would have done nothing to Ursula, being such an incredibly ancient Vampire, and with my level of power, so I did it to you. I'm sorry, but to see you two make out was disgusting." She grinned.

"Don't worry, I hated it a lot more than you did. I'm glad you managed to pull her off me." I chuckled as Iris laughed.

"Thank you." I finally said as she nodded, "Anytime."

Dawn's POV

I felt sadness fill me as I walked.

She's won. There's no point me even trying anymore.

"Dawn?" I heard a voice say, but I ignored the voice and went into my dorm, locking it.

I sat on my bed and thought about the past ten minutes.

I am now spending time with someone who tried to kill me, while his crazy sister and Ash are all over eachother.

Normal POV

Serena sighed, seeing Dawn walk by, ignoring her.

"I'm gonna go see if she's okay." She said to Calem. "Sure thing." Calem smiled before the two hugged.

When they let go of eachother, Calem spoke up, "I'll see you later then." He said, kissing her cheek before they parted ways.

Serena entered her room, as Dawn jumped, surprised to see her. "You ignored me so I've come to see what's wrong." The blonde haired girl insisted. Dawn nodded, sitting up as Serena sat beside her.

"What's wrong? You look really upset." Serena sighed. "I am.. I'm spending time with Paul for this assignment." Serena blinked, "Really?" She asked, as Dawn nodded. "That can't be the only thing wrong, can it?"

Serena nodded listening as Dawn continued. "I saw Ash and Ursula kissing, they looked happy in eachothers arms. I guess that's what really made me upset." The blue haired girl sighed.

Serena thought for a bit, "I swear Ash doesn't like her, he keeps telling me he doesn't." She admitted. "He tells me that too." Dawn admitted.

"Love is hard." Serena sighed. "There's always that other person that has to get involved." She added. "For Calem and I, that third person is Gary." Serena sighed.

"Really?" Dawn asked, hoping she'd explain more. "Yes, at the party, on the night Calem and I met, Gary came over and acted like we were dating, to make Calem go away." She sighed.

"And even now, when he does something shifty and I'm always seeing what he's up to, Calem doesn't seemed convinced that I'm really keeping Gary out of trouble." Serena added. "And it's similar with you and Ash, Ursula is the third person. Eventually, you'll be so in love with Ash and he'll be so in love with you that Ursula has absolutely nothing to do with your relationship." Serena concluded.

"But Ash probably sees me as a friend, and Ursula as a partner." Dawn sweatdropped. "Are you kidding me?" Serena giggled, "He doesn't fall for many people, but he really has the hots for you." She admitted.

Dawn giggled, blushing slightly. "Thanks for cheering me up. She smiled. "You're welcome, anytime, I hate to see anyone upset." Serena admitted.

The rest of the day flew and everyone packed their bags to head home.

Ursula and Paul were chatting as they left early. "I want to take Ash out to dinner tomorrow night, how about you do something with Dawn at the same time somewhere else so the two don't run into each other?" Ursula asked. Paul nodded, "I don't care."

"I think I finally have a chance of getting him back." Ursula said happily. "You guys sure looked like a couple again in the hallway." Paul admitted. Ursula blushed, "I'm glad to hear that."

Meanwhile in dorm #313, the girls were packing their bags to take home.

"I'm so excited to head home! I've missed my parents so much." Touko insisted, packing her little bag with a few things, as they were gone for three days, luckily this weekend was a long weekend.

"Me too!" Iris admitted, going into the bathroom to grab a couple of things. "I definitely miss my Mums cooking." She added.

Serena stayed quiet, as she pretty much outlived her parents.

"I miss my Mum.." Dawn admitted, wondering if she'd be home. She hadn't seen Johanna since the beginning of school, months ago now.

"Hey girls, who are you spending time with for your Psych assignment?" Touko asked.

"I'm gonna spend the day with Calem." Serena admitted. "I haven't asked anyone yet." Iris admitted, "I've been too excited to head home." She laughed.

"I'm doing the assignment with Cilan." Touko told everyone happily. Dawn didn't answer who she was going with, she wasn't happy about it.

The four girls left their dorm and headed through the door leaving the dorm/class building and headed out through the office building too.

"Have a good weekend ladies~" Touko chimed as the four said goodbye to each other and parted ways as they'd see each other again in three days.


	17. Take me back

Dawn's POV

I wanted to forget about today completely.

As I headed home, the dark clouds began rolling in and rain began to pour.

I sighed and tried to walk under tree branches. It wasn't much shelter but it was better than walking in the rain itself.

Thinking about it, the last time I walked in the rain was with Barry on my first day of school.

I heard thunder roar, which indicated that I had to get home quickly.

I feel an emptiness as I walk alone, it's strange. I would have thought living with my friends would get really annoying, and I'll have no alone time, but now that I'm alone I feel upset.

It could have something to do with today's events as well. I sighed, trying to clear my head as I walked into my street.

Stepping through the puddles in the road, I soon got to my house. I stood under the front veranda and shuffled through my bag for my house keys.

That's when I heard my front door open. Instantly I looked up, but I felt every bit of sadness leave as I saw my mother standing in the doorway.

"Mum!" I chimed, racing inside to hug her. "Dawn! Gosh you're soaked." My mother laughed.

"Wait here, let me get you a towel." Mum laughed, dashing to the other side of the house. She returned with a towel.

I dried myself off and walked upstairs to place my bag down. I changed clothes before heading back downstairs.

"So, how's school been?" Mum asked, as I smiled. I've wanted to tell her all about it. "It's been really good!" I admitted, not including today amongst it.

"I've become good friends with the girls in my dorm too." I added. "How's Barry?" My mother asked.

"He's good, he hasn't changed at all." I laughed. "Met any cute boys." Mum asked.

"Well, yes.." I blushed. I knew it was coming. "Aw~Who is he?" I sighed, realising I had no photos with Ash.

"I don't have any photos with him, but his name is Ash." I admitted. "That's sweet." My mother smiled.

"What about you? Have you met any cute guys?" I grinned as my mother laughed, "Yes actually." She admitted.

"I met a man at work, named Palmer." My mother confessed. "Wait, so you're telling me, in the whole few months we were apart, you got yourself a boyfriend?" I asked as my mother nodded, having no shame that she got a boyfriend before me. "He lives in Lumiose city too, we were lucky to be put together when traveling together." Mum added.

I kept asking questions and eventually got bored, so we started watching a movie but only got half way through it because we started talking again. It was good to be home.

Timeskip to the next day

I looked into the mirror on my vanity and sighed. Why was it Paul and not Ash I was going to see?

I have to give Paul a chance, buuut I'll hate this.

I finished applying makeup and spraying perfume before stepping back and looking into the mirror.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we're only going to the movies.. There's no need to dress up." I thought, as I wasn't really dressing up, wearing my everyday makeup but with a bit of a nicer outfit.

I walked downstairs where my Mum was grinning. "My girl's going on a date! Woo!" She teased as I rolled my eyes. "Mum, this is far from a date, trust me." I sighed as my Mum hugged me.

"Whatever, just enjoy yourself." She insisted. "I will." I hugged back my mother before walking to the front door. "Bye, love you!" I called before stepping out the door. "Love you, stay safe!" My mum called back.

I didn't dare to give Paul my address, I insisted I'd meet him near the cinema. I walked along a path leading to the main stores, restaurants and the cinema.

I spotted Paul and forced a smile as he smirked back. "Hello." He casually said. "Hey." I awkwardly replied.

We walked inside and bought our tickets before heading into the cinema.

Ursula's POV

I got to the restaurant early and waited at a table booked for Ash and I.

I was ecstatic, finally a chance to be alone with Ash. Sure there were other people in the restaurant but we don't know who they are, so we're alone enough.

Ash walked inside and I was blown away by how he looked. He gave a smile as he sat down.

"Uh, hey." He awkward greeted. "Hey Ashy~ You look amazing." I chimed as he smiled again. "You look nice too."

A waiter brought over our menus and we began looking through them. "Hey." I looked to Ash as he looked at me. "I have some things to tell you." I admitted, deciding it was time to stop playing games.

Ash wasn't going to follow me for answers now, it was in fact the other way around. He'd lost whatever interest he had, but he deserved a right to know.

"Sure thing." Ash replied. A waiter came over and took our order and then left. "Do you still want to know why we seemed.. right?" I asked as he sighed.

"I.. do." He admitted. I smiled, "Well you see, you won't remember but back around the 1920s, we were together." I admitted. Ash blinked, "I don't believe you."

"What do you mean?" I blurted. "If I was dating someone, I'd definitely remember." The raven haired boy confessed. I sighed at that.

"I wanted to let you go. I don't remember what the reason was but it was stupid because I instantly missed you being around." I added.

Ash wasn't budging, as if he wasn't buying it. I sighed, "I love you Ash, I always have. You made me so happy and I made you so happy and.. I want that back." I pleaded.

"Excuse me," The waiter awkwardly spoke up. "Your meals are here." He insisted, placing down the plates in front of us. "Thank you." We both replied, before being alone again.

Ash began eating, ignoring me now. I found it rude, he had to say something about my confession. I began eating as well.

Soon we both finished eating and had our drinks. "You know, even though we survive off blood, food is amazing." I laughed, trying to start up conversation. "Well.. that's true." Ash replied.

"Ash.." I trailed off, as he looked at me. "I've got to tell you all about the fun times we had! I've got heaps of stories to tell you and.. Maybe we can be together again! And be happy!"

Dawn's POV

The movie ended and Paul and I left the theatre. It was frightening being around him, all I wanted to do was get home.

"Well uh - Thanks for tonight but I've gotta head home." I insisted. Paul nodded, "All good, I'll walk you home."

I felt a shiver down my spine, "No really! It's fine!" I insisted as we kept walking. Paul shook his head, "I said I'll take you home." He said again.

I felt unsafe. Completely unsafe. "I live on the other side of the city." I admitted. "We can cut through the alleyways." Paul replied.

At that being said, I was feeling even for unsafe and scared.

We turned down an alley, as Paul insisted taking a shortcut when Paul grabbed me by the wrist. I felt shivers down my spine as he did that, please don't do what I think you're going to.

He pushed me against the fence and grinned, making my blood go cold. "If you remember what happened last time, then there's no need to panic." He insisted before leaning into my neck and biting it.

This will end soon. This will end soon.

My neck was in excruciating pain at the moment, and I felt myself get dizzy. He wasn't going to stop.

As I grew weak, I decided to do the only thing I knew I could do right now. Scream.

Ash's POV

"You want me to take you back?" I asked bluntly as Ursula blushed, reaching out to grab my hand. "Yes, I do."

I shook my head in annoyance, "If you really loved me, you wouldn't have let me go."

I then heard an ear piercing scream which made my blood go cold.

I blinked, "Isn't Dawn in the Psychology class?" Ursula was hesitant to answer. "Uh, yeah." "Who's she going to spend the day with?" I asked. "That's irrelevant." The pink haired girl scowled. "Actually it's not." I frowned. "She's going with my brother." She admitted as my eyes widened.

Without another thought, I super sped out of the restaurant, soon followed by Ursula. "Ash! Wait!" She called, but I ignored her completely.

I knew that was Dawn who screamed. The only way I could find her was by my conscience. When I was around her, I craved her blood, like crazy. I had to take a pure guess on where she was, but as I kept super speeding around the streets, I couldn't help but feel my conscience guiding me. It's like I new exactly where she was.

I stopped by an alley, where I felt a sudden blood craving. "Ash! What are you doing!?" Ursula stopped beside me.

I continued to ignore her and sped through the alley, spotting Paul drinking from Dawn. Without hesitation, I shoved him off of her.

"Huh?" I heard Dawn say, trying to keep her balance as she was incredibly dizzy. "Dawn, hang in there." I said, picking her up as she collapsed in my arms.

"You didn't at least compel her, did you!?" Ursula growled at Paul as he got up. "I was too hungry to think about that!" Paul growled back.

I glared at Ursula, "So this is why we went out? So Paul could get to Dawn again?!"

Ursula shook her head quickly, "No! Of course not! Ash I-" I cut her off, "I don't want to hear it. Now here I am trying to save the life of the one I love yet again because another selfish prick can't stay away from her."

Ursula looked taken back by my words while Paul was unaffected. I just shook my head before super speeding off to my apartment.

I got inside and laid Dawn on my couch. I then bit into my wrist and let the blood drip into her mouth so she'd heal quickly.

I then got her a glass of water for when she wakes up and left it on the table beside the couch. I sighed, as this happened last time Paul was near Dawn.

As I went to walk away, I felt a weak hand grab onto mine. I turned around to see Dawn had weakly grabbed my hand. "Dawn?" I asked as she must have regained some sort of consciousness.

"Thank you Ash." She quietly said. I blinked, "Your welcome Dawn, try to get some sleep." I insisted as she let go of my hand and drifted off to sleep again.

I laid down on the other couch and drifted off to sleep.


	18. A little too fast

The following day

Touko's POV

I quickly awoke to the sound of loud footsteps.

My eyes widened as I turned to Cilan who was still asleep.

We fell asleep in his bed. And no - nothing happened.

I can hear one of Cilan's brothers walking up the stairs though, and I'm not supposed to sleep in the same bed as Cilan. His mother would go nuts if she saw us now.

"Babe, We're gonna get caught!" I hastily whispered to Cilan as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" He asked. "Someone's about to catch us!" I insisted.

"Oh shit!" Cilan quickly grabbed the second blanket we slept under, and a pillow, and rolled off the bed.

As soon as his back hit the ground, the door opened, and in the door way stood Cress.

"Really Cress? Checking on us?" Cilan groaned. Cress chuckled, "Mum ordered me to." He insisted. "I gave my bed to Touko for the night." Cilan admitted.

Cress shrugged, "All good." He said before leaving, closing the door.

I laughed, as did Cilan. "Phew, that was close." I admitted. "Definitely." The green haired boy chuckled.

Yesterday Cilan and I spent the day together. We first went to the movies, then to a restaurant for lunch and then we went shopping. It was well spent, and we both enjoyed ourselves.

I heard my phone beep, which made me jolt. I checked it and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Cilan grinned. "Iris and I are meeting soon." I admitted. "Aw~ You have to go?" My boyfriend whined like a kid.

"Yes." I grinned, getting out of his bed and offering him a hand off the floor, he took it and stood up. "Don't leave me~" Cilan then said childishly, clinging to me, before tickling me. "Cilan!" I laughed, trying to get out of his grip before giving up and tickling him too.

This tickle war lasted about two minutes and we ended up in tears. "You're so evil!" I whined childishly before getting another text from Iris.

"Alright~ I gotta get changed and go!" I said before dashing out the door and to the bathroom.

Serena's POV

"Today's the day~" I chimed, prancing around the house.

Calem and I were going on a date today. We've known eachother for a while now but we're still considered friends that are crushing on eachother.

Today was the day I planned to ask him out. Leaving the asking out to the guy is so old school, it's my time to shine.

I still had a while until we were meeting up, so I decided to clean my apartment a bit.

After cleaning for some time, I sat on my bed, and looked at a photo frame on my bedside table.

The photo was of a girl named Shauna.

Shauna was my girlfriend, back around the late 1880s.

Being anything but heterosexual around that time was a sin, so Shauna and I always said we were best friends, but we were infact lovers.

She was indeed a vampire, which I didn't know of, until she turned me into one.

We were just cuddling and talking in my room, away from my family when Shauna started to say these random things. To this day, I don't remember her exact words, but she then offered me her blood, which I declined. Upon my disgust she went against my will and forced me to drink it.

Then she broke my neck. I was unconscious for a while, and when I regained consciousness, as a Vampire, I found out the love of my life had been slaughtered by my parents.

I was so conflicted. My love was dead, without any explanation of why she turned me into a Vampire. I didn't know what I was. I thought I was going crazy, and eventually ran away from home.

I later met Gary and Ash, but what happens then on is another story.

I dusted off the picture frame. "Guess who's going on a date~" I chimed, as if I was talking to Shauna herself.

I then sighed, "If only you were around today.." I leant back. "Where having interest in the same sex isn't looked down on."

"We could have gone on soo many dates." I laughed nervously before hearing my doorbell ring.

"Wish me luck with this one." I laughed before going over to the door.

Iris's POV

Touko and I met up at the mall and did some shopping. Eventually we got bored and decided to go for a walk.

"It's been a while since we've had a shopping day." I admitted, as we walked around the outskirts of Lumiose city, eventually running into the park.

We set out stuff by the swing set and each sat on a swing. "Yeah, usually Serena and the two of us would go shopping!" Touko admitted.

"We've had some fun times, the three of us." I laughed. "Now we've gotta get Dawn involved! We have a great squad." She admitted.

"We definitely do." I laughed.

We then saw Gary walk by, with a girl.

Touko and I looked at eachother for a brief moment before racing over to them.

"Hello Gary~" Touko chimed, leaning on his shoulder with her elbow. "Who's your friend?" I asked. The girl looked a little distressed with him, "I'm Leaf." She introduced herself.

"Leave us alone." Gary huffed, nudging Touko off him. "What are you doing with your friend?" Touko asked walking around Leaf, looking at her neck.

"Nothing stupid, eh?" She asked. "Go away." Gary groaned. "We don't really trust you." I admitted, crossing my arms.

"I'm just taking her home." Gary crossed his arms. The three of us didn't lose eye contact, that's when Leaf spoke up.

"He really is taking me home." She admitted. Gary then grinned. I sighed, "Alright, you better not be lying, Gary." I glared.

The pair left, walking into the city. "I feel like he's up to something." Touko admitted.

"I do too, but we can't just follow him.. We should have a little trust." I admitted.

"Iris, this is Gary Oak we're talking about. Can we even trust him?" Touko groaned. "Good point.." I admitted.

"If he arks up, I'll just have to bite him." Touko huffed. I couldn't help but laugh, "But a werewolf bite kills a vampire."

Touko nodded, "Indeed my best friend, unfortunately Gary's existence is annoying me greatly this year, he better be careful." She huffed.

Gary did nearly end Touko and Cilan's long term relationship. He's sort of a deserving asshole.. I wouldn't say deserving of death though..

Serena's POV

Calem and I had spent the day at the mall. We went to the movies, then bowling and laser tag.

I kicked his butt in laser tag, but I lost in bowling. We were now on our way home, my apartment was near his.

We stopped by my apartment. I turned to him and smiled, "Hey, I've been meaning to tell you something."

"What's that?" He asked, turning to me curiously.

"We've been friends for a while and I.. really like you." I admitted, deciding to be straight forward.

Calem blinked, "Serena I.. I really like you too." He admitted.

"I have for such a long time, I just didn't know how go tell you." He admitted.

I gave a smile before wrapping my arms around him, pulling him in for a hug.

Calem wrapped his arms around me as well. "I'm glad you feel the same way~" I grinned, before stepping onto the ends of my toes to kiss Calem.

I felt Calem's cheeks flush, before he kissed me back.

How romantic, right? I guess it's all just cute and fluffy here.

I pulled away from Calem, grabbing onto his hand. "I love you Sere." He trailed off, looking into my eyes.

I smiled back, "I love you too~"

I then looked back to my apartment and then back at Calem. "You don't suppose you want to.. Stay for a bit, do you?" I asked.

I'd been to Calem's house before, his parents were lovely and welcoming. I can't offer welcoming parents but I can offer a place to visit.

"I'd love to." He smiled, "I probably won't stay for too long though." He admitted. "That's fine." I smiled.

We headed inside, thankfully I had a fairly big apartment, so Calem wouldn't suspect I was living alone.

"You have such a nice place." Calem admitted, "Thank you." I replied, "Do you want something to drink?" I offered.

The black haired boy shook his head, "No thank you Sere."

We both sat down on the couch, eventually we got talking about movies and then decided to actually watch one.

I leant on Calem's shoulder as he had an arm around me.

The movie unfortunately got boring, I won't lie, in all my years I'd never seen this movie.

"This has gotten so boring." Calem admitted. "I agree." I laughed.

"I thought I'd be rude to say something." The black haired boy chuckled, relieved I agreed. "I'm happy just to be with you, so I tried not to complain."

"Aw~" I blurted, Calem was such a cutie. I got up and switched off the tv, "I enjoy being with you too~" I giggled, sitting down beside Calem, but more so facing him now.

A new couple sitting together in a dark room, I wonder what will happen. Nothing as bad as you think, I assure you. It's only been a few hours of us dating.

Calem and leant forward and kissed me pulling me closer with his arm that was wrapped around me. I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Not gonna lie, we sorta started making out. Opps.

What can I say? We've liked eachother for such a long time now, but we've done nothing because we were still "friends."

After a while, I pulled away and kept cuddling him, with my head on his shoulder, as he kept his arms around me.

We kept cuddling and talked. I had not a clue what the time was. It was certainly late.

"So much for not staying for long." I grinned. "I can't help it, I enjoy your company too much." He laughed.

I laughed with him, before suddenly having a weird feeling in my gut.

"Dear god no." I thought.

This feeling. It wasn't good.

As if I had no control over myself, I sunk my teeth into Calem's neck, drinking his blood.

That terrible feeling, was a craving for blood. Right now, I don't have a lot of control over myself, as I'm biting the neck of my new boyfriend.

"Serena!?" Calem almost yelled. I began pulling my teeth out of his neck, I don't know why, but his blood doesn't taste like human blood.

That's when I felt a pair of teeth sink into my neck. My eyes widened as I pushed myself off of Calem.

I slammed on the light in a panic.

"Serena.." Calem looked up at me, betrayal shone in his eyes as they did in mine.

I ran straight to the bathroom and slammed on the light. I looked into the mirror and quickly pulled my sleeve off my shoulder.

My eyes widened, I felt frozen. I couldn't explain the numb feeling. Calem quickly walked in, very shocked himself.

"Serena, you're a vampire!?" He asked, hardly able to speak.

I turned around, taking a step back. The already infected bite mark on my shoulder was still visible. I tried finding the power to speak.

"And you're a werewolf!?"


	19. Full of surprises

Serena's POV

I had locked the bathroom door, leaving Calem outside.

I looked in the mirror again, at the infected werewolf bite on my shoulder.

"Why did you bite me!?" I yelled out to Calem, angry but not at him, at myself. This was my fault.

"I- I freaked out! Why did you bite me!?" Calem asked back. I sighed, closing my eyes, "I was craving blood."

There were a few moments of silence before Calem spoke up. "Serena, I'm sorry! I swear I'll do anything I can to help!"

I kept my eyes closed, before opening them once more, filled with tears. "There's nothing you can do. I'm going to die. It could be a matter of days.. possibly weeks.. I don't know. But I'm going to die." I admitted, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Calem, please leave." I asked as Calem put his hand on the door. "Serena, I can't leave you like this." He replied.

"Calem, leave!" I repeated, this time angrier. Calem sighed, "I didn't want things to be this way." He said, before stepping away from the door.

I closed my eyes again.

"Me neither."

Dawn's POV

I didn't spend a lot of time at Ash's house when I had awoken.

I wanted to spend most of the weekend with my mother, as I didn't know when I'd next see her.

When I woke up, I thanked him and walked home.

It really seemed like Ash was always saving me. I feel kinda bad.

Now I was at home and my mother was playing loud music and cleaning the house.

I was laying on my bed, reading a magazine.

"Body positivity quotes" I trailed off, reading the headline before flipping the page.

"How Cynthia went from chubby to having a flat stomach. Her advice.. " I sweatdropped, turning onto the next page.

"Recipes for cakes and other desserts!? Why are magazines so stupid, is it trying to make me lose weight or gain weight?" I groaned in defeat, dropping it on the floor.

I decided I was bored of laying around and went into the kitchen, where I found my Mum preparing dinner.

"Mum?" I sweatdropped, turning down the music on her stereo. "Why are you preparing dinner so early? And why is the house so incredibly clean and.. why are you all dressed up?" I sweatdropped, as she was wearing a dark pink dress and black heels.

"Palmer is coming over for dinner~" She chimed eagerly. "He's bringing his son along too." My mother added.

"Oh, okay." I sweatdropped, "Would you like me to set the table then?" I offered.

My Mum shook her head, "Already done~" She chimed. I looked to the dining table and sweatdropped. "You sure are eager."

"You bet I am." My mother laughed.

Time passed and eventually there was a knock on the door.

Mum had just finished setting the food on the table. Excitedly, she skipped over to the door.

"Hiii~" She chimed, opening the door. "Hey Johanna." A tall man with blonde hair smiled to her.

This was Palmer. He was fairly tall, with blonde ruffled hair and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt and brown pants, with a green coat over the top of his shirt.

What really surprised me, is Barry was standing right beside him.

"Mum - You're dating Barry's dad!?" I boomed as my mother and Palmer laughed.

Mum stepped aside for the two to come in. "Yep, surprise!" She laughed.

"This was a surprise to me too." Barry chuckled, "Dad did say who he was seeing had a daughter but as soon as we pulled into driveway I knew it was you he meant."

This wasn't so bad. Barry and I got along very well. I was worried Palmer would have a rat of a child.

The four of us sat down and began eating dinner. Mum and Palmer talked the whole time, my Mum blushing at his comments. She was like a teenager with a massive crush, except she's older and is actually dating Palmer.

Barry and I had our own private conversation, talking about our weekends. I told mine without too much of the date detail.

Once Barry and I finished our dinner, I took our dishes to the sink. I looked back to the table, then to Mum.

"Hey Mum, can Barry and I go for a walk?" I asked. My mother looked outside, then back to me. "Okay but don't get lost." She teased, "And both of you be back by before dark." The blue haired woman added.

"Sure thing." Barry and I said, almost in sync before we left.

We stepped down the driveway and began walking along a path. I looked to Barry, "Our parents are dating!?" I laughed.

"I know! What are the odds!" He laughed back. We walking down an alley leading to the main part of the city. "How long have they been seeing eachother?" I asked Barry as he scratched his head, "I think they met as soon as your Mum started working, but I think they've been dating since a couple months after that."

"Hm." I nodded, looking around. "How's things with you and Ash?" Barry smirked. I sweatdropped, "Uh.. I'm not sure, I mean.. we're still just friends.. He may not even like me, I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I insisted.

Barry just laughed, my face became red from embarrassment. He finally stopped laughing and began talking, as I was now flustered. "Do you see the way he looks at you? I haven't seen him look at someone like that before.. and when he talks about you.. it's sorta cute because if I tease him, he also gets flustered."

He put his arms behind his head, "I would say your feelings are the same as his." I moved a strand of hair out of my face, as a light wind was blowing as we walked. "You think so?" I asked as he grinned again, "I know so."

We kept talking and looking in the windows of some stores. Eventually we decided to head back, as the sun was beginning to set. We walked back through the alley way, leading to the house, then up the stairs to my doorway. I opened it and let Barry walk in before I did.

When we were inside, Mum and Palmer had already cleaned up the dishes, I was relieved because I surely didn't wanna do it.

"Well Barry, I think it's time we head home." Palmer smiled to us, an arm around my Mum as she leant on his chest.

"Okay, I swear if you're too slow to leave the house, I'm gonna fine you!" Barry grinned as they both laughed. He then turned to me, "There's a party on this Friday, you should come along." He smiled.

"Who's hosting it?" I asked as Barry thought for a moment. "I think it's someone from Lumiose highschool." He said. "I'll give you more details when I find out more about it." Barry smiled.

Palmer and Barry said goodbye and soon left. My Mum and I sat on the couch, watching whatever junk she put on.

I wasn't watching it.. I had Ash on my mind.. and what Barry had told me. I sort of felt bad for not being able to stay with Ash after he saved me.

He did understand when I said I don't know when I'd next see my Mum.

Without hesitation, I pulled my phone out of my pocket, and typed a message to send to Ash.

"I don't remember if I said thank you, but thank you for saving me, again ️"

I blinked, rereading it. "Nah let's drop the heart." I sweatdropped as it now read:

"I don't remember if I said thank you, but thank you for saving me, again."

I sent it and smiled, before putting my phone away.


	20. Power

Ash's POV

School came around a lot quicker than I expected.

Right now, my alarm was blaring, and it was 7am. I felt like I'd risen from the dead, as I sat up.

God I haven't felt this hungover in a while. I thought Vampires couldn't get hungover.. Well I definitely proved wrong. Last night, Gary, Serena, Cilan and I caught up and decided to drink.

Let's just say, I drank just about everything, stealing most of Serena's drinks since she admitted she didn't want to drink too much.

I decided to finally get up, dragging myself out of bed, to get ready.

I wonder what this week will bring me.

Serena's POV

It was nearing 8:30am now, I'd finally step foot into Lumiose boarding school again, for another fortnight. I remember when I first started here, the headmaster was really strict on us going anywhere. On the one weekend we weren't supposed to go home, we strictly had to sleep in our dorms for those nights. Now the headmaster's loosened up a bit, even though we're only supposed to go home every second weekend, I don't think she cares so much for if we leave every weekend.

I finally got to the dormitory floor. I inhaled, then exhaled. A new week. Let's forget about all the bullshit that happened last week. Sure, this could be my last week to live, but I guess I had to make the most of it.

Okay I'm really putting on an act here. Of course I'm panicking. I don't want to die. I'm not ready to die. But I also don't want people to worry about me.

I began walking towards my dorm, when I bumped into Calem. I sighed, still not wanting to see him.

"Why are you walking down the girls side of the dormitory floor?" I asked, trying to walk past Calem. He instead stood in front of me and stopped. "I have been looking for you." He replied, in a saddened tone.

"I'm worried about you and I want to help you." He insisted. I looked to the ground, "I can't play the victim here but.. There's nothing you can do to help. There's no known cure for werewolf bites." I admitted.

I then walked around Calem before stopping again, feeling guilty. "I know I'm going to die, but I feel the need to say this before anything happens." I sighed, before turning around.

"I have had a crush on you ever since the night we met. If it wasn't for a certain someone, I'm sure we would have started dating a lot earlier." I began as Calem looked up, watching me intently.

"I really couldn't think of anyone more perfect than you, when I think of a perfect partner." I tried to smile, gutted for what I was going to say next.

"But we can't be together." I admitted, Calem's eyes averted away from me now. "This... is too dangerous. We're supposed to be... enemies."

My eyes also averted away from Calem. "Obviously I don't see you as an enemy." I quickly stated. "But I can't see you as a boyfriend."

Calem nodded, "I'm sorry I never told you earlier.. I never expected I'd find another supernatural being in this school. This is all my fau-"

That's when I cut Calem off. "No way. This is all my fault. You retaliated. Sure, I'm doomed now but.. I guess this is my consequence." I looked down again, feeling an awful, empty feeling.

"I'm sorry Calem." I finally said, before turning to walk to my dorm.

"Serena- wait!" Calem quickly called, as I stopped. "I just want you to know that I'll still do anything to help save you." He insisted before walking off towards the boys end of the hall.

I felt empty. Was it because I just let Calem go? I'm not sure.. I definitely feel an empty feeling knowing I'm could die at any moment.. And there's nothing I know that can save me.

I walked into my dorm feeling low. I hadn't felt like this in a long time.

Dawn's POV

I walked through the school gates with Iris, who was telling me about her weekend.

"Touko and I had a really awesome time hanging around Lumiose city!" He concluded, after telling me about it. "How was your weekend?" She asked me.

"My weekend.." I scratched the back of my head, remembering my so called date, with Paul.

"Well.. I found out my Mum is dating Barry's dad." I shrugged. The purple haired girl then boomed, "Awe! If they get married that makes you and Barry siblings!" She then giggled. I sweatdropped, "Oh geez, you're right."

An arm suddenly wrapped around me, another around Iris. A head then popped through the space in between Iris and I.

"Hiyaaa~" A cheerful voice chimed before pulling us close, as a hug. "Touko!" We both chimed, letting her just about strangle us.

"How was your weekend?" I asked as she let go of us and walked along side me as we approached the dormitory building.

"It was great, but you know what's greater?" She asked rhetorically. "This Friday! There's a party in town! You should totally come~ Iris and I are going and we're gonna drag Serena along too." The brunette planned.

"And Ash! You need your lover there." She grinned before my face went red. "You've really got it all planned out." I sweatdropped.

Gary's POV

Leaf and I walked along to Lumiose boarding school.

We weren't really talking. I sort of just kept to myself this morning, except I made Leaf come with me.

"Alright, you should probably head to your school." I grinned, "Keep me updated on this party too~" I added.

Leaf stayed quiet, which caused me to give her a funny look.

"You don't have many friends, do you?" The brunette asked, out of the blue. I huffed, "Excuse you?"

"I basically spent all weekend with you, apart from the nights because I refused to stay in a room with you." She then crossed her arms.

"Rude." I glared, before fixing up her scarf. "You might wanna keep yourself covered." I added, making sure her neck was covered.

Let's just say, her neck and wrists were now covered in bite marks. It's been a good weekend.

She wouldn't be with me everyday, if it wasn't for my compulsion though. If I knew all it took was a bit of compulsion, to have myself a permanent blood bag, I would have done this from the beginning.

Leaf pulled her jumper sleeves down, before looking up at me. "I'm going now." She insisted before turning around to walk off. "Keep me updated on the party!" I called before turning to walk through the school gates.

Ursula's POV

Paul and I entered the dormitory building, about to head our seperate ways. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Ash doesn't love me.

I walked upstairs, finding my locker. When I found it, I opened it only to grab my phone charger, I stupidly left in here for whatever reason. I don't know.

I heard chatter nearby, and looked around, trying to find the source.

I glared when realising it was Ash and Dawn.

"Dumb bitch, you've picked a fight with the wrong person." I gritted my teeth, watching as she stood comfortably around Ash, talking.

Ash's POV

Dawn was asking about my weekend and telling me about hers, her part of the weekend I wasn't involved in, at least. Of course I was willing to hear, despite that fact I felt like my head was gonna explode.

"And then-" The blue haired girl stopped, hearing a beep noise from her phone. She quickly found her phone in her pocket, and pulled it out.

Upon seeing the screen, she bit her lip. "Uh oh." Dawn finally spoke. "What's up?" I sweatdropped. "Touko just messaged me, our first netball game is tonight." Dawn admitted.

"Oh cool! Should I come and watch?" I smirked as she shook her head, embarrassed. "I'm so bad at netball, please don't. Infact, take everyone that wants to watch, as far away as possible from the game." She suggested.

I scratched the back of my head, chuckling. "I'd like to watch, I promise I won't tease you." I shrugged. Dawn just sighed, "I don't mind.. I just completely forgot.. I haven't trained in ages." She laughed nervously.

I just smiled, "I'm sure you'll be fine."

Ursula's POV

They make me sick.

I slammed my locker door shut, hoping it got their attention before dashing down the stairs to find my brother.

I practically went down five steps at a time. I was urgent to see him, so I was using my awesome super speed.

Fortunately enough, I ran into him running towards the cafeteria. "We need to talk!" I insisted, coming to a halt.

"What about?" Paul bluntly answered. "Dawn!" I huffed, glaring.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Are you really just going to throw her to me every time you want to get to Ash?" I asked. Before I could even say yes, he spoke again.

"Ash is going to be there to help her every time." He groaned. "That's why - I have a better idea." The purple haired boy smirked.

"I need to become more powerful. The more power I get, the more people will either respect me or be intimidated by me." He grinned.

I raised an eyebrow, "How many people do you plan to kill for that to work?" I sarcastically asked. Paul shrugged,

"As many as it takes to be powerful."


	21. Disaster begins

Touko's POV

It was finally the night.

The night of my first netball game! I was psyched. I hope Dawn is too.

"We're gonna kick butt!" I told Cilan, as we walked to the stadium in the city.

"Your team is gonna do so great~" Cilan chimed. "I should make a cheer team for your team." He grinned.

I sweatdropped, "Oh god no."

Gary's POV

I wandered out of my dorm, heading from the boys side of the corridor over to the girls. I was looking for Serena.

She's been acting weird all day. I've glanced at her in class and for some reason, she looks miserable. Look.. Usually I don't care, but for some reason I'm sort of concerned.

I waited near Dorm #313. I sorta couldn't believe I was doing this.

Then I thought about it, Serena and I are good friends. It shouldn't be a bad thing that I'm making sure she's okay.

The door to the dorm finally opened, and as expected, a tall blonde haired girl wandered out. As she turned to leave, I quickly jolted to walk beside her. She quickly turned to face me.

"Gary??" She sweatdropped. "Hey." I greeted, walking alongside her. "Going to watch the game?" I asked.

Serena blinked, "What made you walk down through the girls part of the corridor?" She asked. I blankly looked at her, "Are you going to answer my question?" I huffed.

The blonde haired girl rolled her eyes, "Yes. Now what are you doing? Trying to follow me?" She bluntly replied. "No!" I crossed my arms.

We exited the double glass doors, now heading to the school gates. "You don't have to walk with me." She groaned as I was still alongside her.

"Why the attitude? Aren't we friends?" I retorted. Serena stayed silent as we walked. We soon got out of the gates and onto the footpath now. "Why the attitude today? The reason I've been, as you word, following you, is because you've looked upset all day and I wanted to know that you were okay." I finally admitted as she then stopped walking.

Serena looked surprised. "Really?" She finally asked. "Yes. So, Miss Attitude, Are you okay?" I finally asked, annoyed by her recent behaviour.

She sighed, shaking her head. "No"

"Is something going on?" I asked as we began walking again. She was a bit hesitant to answer that question.

"Well.. I'm just upset because.." She trailed off, looking away for a second before turning back to me. "Calem and I broke up."

Okay what. I didn't know they were actually dating? I guess I can't ask questions now and should probably show some sympathy. Righto.

"I'm sorry that happened." I admitted. We then fell silent, soon approaching the sports stadium.

"You're a great person Serena, I know you'll find someone better." I began. "Don't try to let this make you miserable. You'll move on and so will he." I offered a smile, waiting for her to smile back.

Serena then looked back at me at smiled, "Thanks Gary."

"Is there anything else going on?" I asked as she paused for a moment, before shaking her head. "Okay." I let the conversation drop as we walked inside.

The stadium was filled with people from our school, most people supporting the team, and then supporters for.. whatever other school is playing against ours.

Serena walked over to the seated area and sat by Ash, who was sitting by Cilan, who was sitting by Iris. I then joined them as we waited for the game to start.

Dawn's POV

The game started and was playing the Goal shooter position. A girl from the lower year level, was playing the Goal defence position.

"Stop being so nervous." The girl laughed, "The more pressure you make for yourself, the harder it is to score." She added. "You're right." I sweatdropped.

The first half went by pretty quickly and I scored 3 goals, the other team had scored 2.

"Alright, half time!" The coach called as everyone left the court, to take a break.

Touko and I walked over to the side where our friends were seated. We grabbed our drink bottles and started chatting to Ash, Serena, Iris, Cilan and Gary who had watched us.

"You guys are doing great!" Cilan chimed. "Thanks babe." Touko grinned. "Yeah, thanks." I laughed. "You've really improved, Dawn." Ash smiled to me. "Aw thanks." I smiled back.

That's when I heard the coach call my name. "Dawn!" I turned around, "Yes coach?" I replied. "Can I see you outside in a moment?" He smiled. "Uh, sure!" I answered.

The coach walked outside, leaving me with my friends. After chatting some more I decided to head outside to see the coach.

As I walked down the small corridor to the exit, I passed Ursula and Paul. I couldn't help but get a bad vibe after that. You never know what those two are up to.

Ursula's POV

"I can't wait for the scream." I giggled as Paul and I past Dawn. "Me neither." Paul admitted. As we walked to the sitting area, where ironically, people were standing as it was half time, I saw Ash and his friends.

"Ash~" I chimed, approaching him. "Hi, Ursula." He sweatdropped as I wrapped my arms around him. He seemed uncomfortable.

It hurt to see he was uncomfortable around me, even after I told him about our past. "You're going to love me, no matter what." I thought before looking into his eyes.

"Ashy~" I began, getting his attention as he'd tried to pull away from my grip. My eyes twitched, as I began to compel him, "We should act more like a couple, because y'know.. we are a couple." I grinned.

Ash blinked for a moment, before putting his arms around me too. I couldn't help but smirk, "Too easy."

Normal POV

Touko gritted her teeth at the site of Ursula and Ash. "What's wrong?" Cilan asked her as she turned to him. "Huh- It's nothing!" She sweatdropped, as Cilan was unaware of Vampires.

"Y'know.. Ash is quite a player, I thought he was after Dawn." Cilan admitted. Touko sighed, "He is. Hold on a moment." She said before going over to Serena, Iris and Gary.

"Ursula compelled Ash!" She insisted. Gary looked over, seeing the pair in an embrace, before breaking into laughter. "He's gonna blow it with Dawn." He admitted. "But that wouldn't be too bad, because then she could be mine~" Gary added, smirking.

"Do you know what she said when compelling him?" Serena asked, ignoring Gary. Touko shook her head, "No, but when was the last time Ash had feelings for Ursula?" She asked. Serena laughed, "Like.. the 1920s." Iris sighed, focussing hard to use a spell that would force them apart. Like last time Ursula compelled Ash to kiss her. Iris had a spell that caused some sort of head pain to Ash which resulted in him pulling away from her.

But there was no need because a scream was heard from outside that stopped everyone in their tracks.

Dawn's POV

Colour left my face as I found the coach laying on the pavement, dead. I screamed at the site.

He had bite marks all over him, with already dried blood around his neck.

"Dawn!" I heard my name as the other players and supporters exited the stadium to see the gruesome site I'd seen.

"The coach!" Touko called, dashing over, her eyes widened when she saw the bite marks all over him. "Someone call an ambulance!" One of the other team members called. "It's too late." Dawn looked down at his lifeless body. "Nothing can be done." She trembled.

Serena's POV

My eyes widened at the site of the dead body. I couldn't be here. I began leaving right away, I'd never felt so uncomfortable with seeing a dead body as I was now. It almost felt like a reminder that I was dying.

I quickly dashed away, heading home.

Gary's POV

I looked around, noticing Serena was gone. "Something's wrong.." I thought before dashing off, looking for her.

She'd be heading back to the school, for sure. I started super speeding down the main street, heading to the school.

I soon found her, also super speeding towards the school. "Serena!" I called, as I stopped running. "Gary?" She stopped running also, and turned around.

"What is going on?!" I sternly asked. "Nothing! Nothing is going on! Just piss off!" Serena growled, about to turn around and keep going.

"Serena, we're vampires! Dead bodies shouldn't make us this uncomfortable. There's gotta be something else going on." I glared.

"I already told you, nothing is going on!" She yelled back, though it sounded like she was holding back tears. Serena went to speed off again, but I quickly grabbed her hand.

I spun her around and let go of her hand. "What is going on? I'm not leaving until I know." I insisted. Serena held a glare, though she was tearing up. "Do you really want to fucking know?" She asked me.

"Yes, You're gonna worry me. Gary Oak doesn't w o r r y." I retorted. Serena sighed, "Fine." Before speaking in a quieter voice, "But you can't tell anyone." I nodded, "Fine, Whatever."

Serena then pulled down her sleeve, revealing a really infected bite mark on her shoulder. My eyes widened, I even felt myself begin to go pale.

"This is the reason Calem and I can't be together." Serena answered. "He's a werewolf!?" I boomed as she nodded. "And the little prick just bit you!? Does he realise you're going to die!?" I shouted, now fuming.

"Fuck, I'm going to punch him so hard." I gritted my teeth as Serena shook her head, stepping forward, she was now right in my face. "You can't! It's my fault! I bit him first... For some reason I lost control! He just retaliated." Serena explained.

"Retaliated!? He fucking retaliated by doing something that grants you death!?" I yelled. "Stop yelling at me!" Serena scowled. "I'm so angry! At him! Not you! I'm gonna pound his face in so fucking hard!" I yelled.

Serena looked away, annoyed. "Why do you even care, anyway?" She asked in a quieter tone. I sighed, trying to calm down. "Because.. I consider you as one of my best friends." I admitted.

Serena looked back to me, trying to hold back tears again. "Please, don't tell anyone. I don't need anyone else worrying about me." She insisted.

I sighed, now trying to hold back tears. I didn't want to lose Serena.

"Okay."

Ursula's POV

"That was horrible!" I cried, holding onto Ash's arm as we walked down the street, leading back to school. I sort of had to compel him to walk home with us, so he didn't go to Dawn. \\_(ツ)/

Ash pulled his arm out of my grip and put it around me instead, "It was babe, so horrible that I reckon Paul did it." He said.

Paul couldn't help but chuckle, "You're really enjoying this compulsion, aren't you?" He said to me as I grinned, "You bet."

"And yes, I did kill the coach." Paul added. "Wow, your brother's a monster." Ash said to me, before kissing my cheek.

"He really is." I giggled, leaning in closer to Ash as we walked.

We soon got back to the boarding school. We walked through to the dormitory building. Ash let go of me, I then wrapped my arms around his neck as his wrapped his around my waist.

"Goodnight baby, I love you~" I chimed before kissing Ash. He kissed back before pulling away, "I love you too." He smiled before I let go of him.

"Goodnight Paul." I smiled before walking down to my dorm.

Ash's POV

I began walking back to my dorm, feeling disgusted. This whole night has been a mess.

"You and Ursula are adorable." Paul piped up, also walking to his dorm. "But two timing is wrong, and with Ursula compelling you to act as a boyfriend to her, I guess you don't have much of a choice." He insisted.

"What are you trying to say?" I scowled. "Let Dawn go." Paul shrugged. I glared stopping in front of my dorm. "Never."

"What?" Paul laughed. "I love Dawn. Ursula needs to let me go." I growled. Paul smirked, "I'm pretty sure you love Ursula, you did just tell her that, no?"

I kept my glare as he spoke. "Maybe if you let Dawn go and actually showed love to Ursula without needing to be compelled, you'd have much more of an enjoyable time." Paul winked.

I shook my head, "Tell Ursula that I don't love her and she needs to leave me alone." I scowled. "Hm, nah. Maybe you should go and say that to her. Oh wait, you can't." Paul said before chuckling.

He then left, heading towards his dorm. "Grrrrah!" I growled, before punching my door. It then fell open, where I heard a voice. I didn't think anyone was back yet.

"Tough night?" It was Gary. "You better fucking believe it." I growled as I closed the door behind me, once stepping inside.

I then looked to Gary, who looked like he'd been crying a bit. "Gary... are you okay?" I asked, as I hadn't seen him cry for years.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Well actually I'm really fucking mad but.. It doesn't matter right now." Gary insisted, laughing nervously. "Don't ask." He added sternly. "Sure." I sighed finally going to lay on my bed. "I sorta feel like crying right now myself." I admitted, trying sound like I was making a joke, though I was serious. I'm so frustrated too.

Gary then chuckled, laying in his bed. I then laid into mine. "Goodnight Gary." I yawned. "Goodnight Ash."


	22. Love sucks

2 days later

Dawn's POV

It's been two days since the coach was killed by something mysterious. It took a toll on everyone, as he'd been teaching PE for nearly a decade at this school.

It's now Wesnesday. I woke up and got ready. I wanted to find Ash and ask him something.

In class the other day, we started talking about movies, it was great. It turns out he really likes Deadpool and so do I. I have the movie at home and was going to ask if he wanted to rewatch it with me.

Once I was ready, I walked back to my bed, rummaging through my drawer on my nightstand to find Touko's airhorn that she left on the floor.

Grinning evilly once finding it, I quickly stood back up and looked at my three sleeping dormmates. I then pressed the button on the airhorn, making them all leap out of their beds.

I then laughed hysterically as they sat up and glared at me. Serena just laid back down, Iris rolled her eyes and Touko mocked my laugh.

"Goodmorning~" I chimed before hiding the airhorn. "Annnd, goodbye!" I quickly left the dorm to save myself getting a mouthful.

I wandered around the dormitory floor, the walls were covered in ribbons and roses were placed down along the corridor. On the notice boards, hung photos of the coach with sports teams he's ran in the past.

Without noticing, as I was too busy looking around the corridor at the decorations, flowers and roses in tribute to the coach, I soon ran into Ash, Cilan and Gary.

"Look who it is." Gary grinned. "Come to speak to your lover?" He asked, making Cilan grin, Ash sweatdropped. Flustered, I looked to Ash, "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

Ash, also sorta flustered, nodded. "That's code for you two to leave." He grinned at Gary and Cilan as they joked around before leaving.

I hadn't spoken to Ash a lot in the past couple of days, it feels unnatural.

"So I found a copy of Deadpool at home, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tomorrow night and watch it with me." I smiled. Ash then smiled back, "Yessss- I'd love to! I love that movie." He said happily.

Serena's POV

Iris and Touko soon left the dorm. While I had the chance, I walked into the bathroom and took a look at my shoulder.

Pulling down the sleeve of my shirt, revealed it was getting a lot worse. I sighed, beginning to accept defeat.

Suddenly the door flung open and I quickly pulled my sleeve back over my wound. "Iris?" I asked, turning around.

"I didn't realise you were in here." I boomed. Iris sweatdropped, "Is everything okay?" She asked me. I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, perfect. Why's that?" I asked.

"Well.. You and Calem seem to be avoiding eachother. It's seems so strange considering you two were really close."

"We.. didn't work out." I sighed. "Oh, Sere I'm so sorry to hear that." Iris sympathised. I sighed, "It's awful, but I'll move on, and so will he."

Iris smiled and gave me a hug before we left the dorm.

Time skip

Ursula's POV

I walked down the hallway leading to the class I was already late for. As I walked, I saw Ash coming by and grinned.

"Ash!" I called, skipping over to him. I couldn't help but notice an eye roll, but I didn't let that get to me.

"What are your plans tomorrow night?" I asked. Ash scratched the back of his head, "Why?"

I blankly looked at him, "I want to spend time with you, why else?" Ash sighed, "I'm hanging out with someone." He admitted.

I glared at him, "It's Dawn, isn't it?" I asked him. He stayed silent, indicating to me that it was. "We should spend time together~ Tell her you can't make it and we can hang out instead." I smiled sweetly.

Ash glared, "And why would I do that?" He asked. I glared now, "Because, you love me."

That's when Ash softened, the compulsion of him acting like he loved me was still in affect. I grinned as he put an arm around me.

"Of course baby, anything for you~" I giggled at this. "Awesome! Maybe you should tell her after class or some shit." I suggested.

"Yeah, of course!" Ash smiled, letting go of me. I could see him trying to glare, but struggling. "Have fun in class." I smirked, walking off to my own.

Ash's POV

I wandered into class, not excited the slightest. Ursula was taking control of me, all because I didn't feel the same towards her.

The only thing that'd fix this, is if Ursula compelled me to stop acting like this, but the chances of that happening are small.

When I walked into class, I noticed Barry and decided to sit by him. For the entire class we just talked, we got told to be quiet so many times honestly.

Class finally ended and I left to go to my locker. Packing my books into it, I knew I had to tell Dawn that I was hanging out with Ursula. I didn't want to do this at all, Dawn's always been skeptical of Ursula and I since Ursula's been around.

I left my locker and I spotted Dawn and slowly waked over to her, rehearsing in my head how to tell her this. She was packing her books away, but seemed to notice me and gave me a confused look, "Why are you walking so slow?"

I sighed, changing my walking speed to normal and then got to her locker, ignoring her question. "Hey." I tried to smile. "Hey." Dawn replied, sorta giggling.

"About tomorrow night.." I began, as she looked to me. "I can't make it, can we watch the movie another night?" I asked.

"Hm.. Uh yeah sure.." She trailed off, but she didn't sound cheerful. At the same moment, Ursula walked past and gave me a flirty wink, which I sighed at.

Dawn sighed too, seeing Ursula walk past. "I thought you didn't like her." She began, closing her locker door and turning to me. I gulped, unsure of what would come out of my mouth since I was compelled to act as a boyfriend to Ursula.

Dawn spoke up again, as I was silent. "Are you hanging out with her instead of me?" I looked down before looking back at Dawn. "Yeah, I am." I admitted.

"I didn't realise she was more of a friend to you than I was." She huffed, showing jealously in her voice. I began feeling guilty.

"Dawn.." I trailed off, "I love her."

That came out of my mouth completely forced, what I wanted to say was "I love you." But being compelled by Ursula was messing me around. I don't love Ursula.

Dawn looked stunned by my words. "Maybe instead of lying to me about her, saying you didn't like her.. you could have just told me the truth.. it saves a lot of hurt." She said sternly before leaving. I watched her walk away, unable to do anything. I felt crushed.

Dawn's POV

I walked down the corridor, getting to the double glass doors. I was a mix of emotions, furious and hurt.

I heard my name get called as I was about to open the door. I turned around and saw Barry dashing over to me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

I shook my head, "Hey do you wanna come over and watch a movie with me tomorrow night?" I asked, not explaining much to Barry. "U h, sure! I'd love to." He smiled. "Awesome." I forced a smile back.

Barry walked with me outside and I explained everything to him.

Timeskip to the following night.

Serena's POV

I laid in my bed and threw my covers over me, trying to warm up. I was beginning to feel weak and cold. I figured now, I only have at least a couple days left now.

I rolled over and tried to fall asleep. It was around 9pm, still early enough, but I was feeling worse by being awake.

Ash's POV

Ursula was dragging me around the school, suggesting fun things we could do. I was uninterested.

"Why aren't you happy? We're spending time together!" She huffed as we were sitting outside. "Because.." I trailed off, thinking about Dawn. She has every right to be upset with me, but I can also imagine she hates me now.

"You're thinking about Dawn, aren't you." She glared, I decided to answer honestly, "Yeah, I am." At that her glared got worse.

Her expression then softened, "Its unfair~ Why do you like her? Think about the fun times we had, and how we were in love~" Ursula chimed, as I shot a slight glare, "Notice how you said we WERE in love." I pointed out.

The pink haired girl scooted closer to me, I put an arm around her as she leant on my shoulder. I couldn't believe how I was so angry at her yet the compulsion would still work. It feels like there's no way out.

"I can tell you about the times we had~ I know you can't remember." She said sweetly, before rambling on. I still showed no interest as I was angry at her. Ursula noticed this and glared.

"You know what, that's it." She said before getting close in my face, her eyes twitching. "You can quit acting like my boyfriend now, I need to know the truth. How do you feel about me? Do you love me?"

I blinked, before words spilled from my mouth. "I think you're trying too hard, you're actually bothering me so much. I'm so angry at you." I began. "And I don't love you, I don't know what we had in the past but I don't care. I am in love with Dawn." I finally closed my mouth. I couldn't help but feel glad I could confess how I really feel about Ursula, to her, despite it being forced.

She was shocked, and then glared. "I know exactly how to make you fall in love with me. It definitely worked while we were dating." She huffed, compelling me again, "Come with me."

She grabbed my hand and angrily walked ahead, fast. I didn't know what she was talking about but I was concerned, this bitch is crazy.

We got to her dorm, she stormed in as three girls were in there. "Ursula! You can't bring a boy in our dorm!" One of them insisted. Ursula just glared, compelling each of them, "Get out! Stay somewhere else for the night!" She retorted as the three girls left.

"Finally~" She chimed, closing the door. "What are you doing!? Why are we in your dorm?." I insisted, angry now. "Because I know exactly how to change your mind~" Ursula said flirtatiously.

I felt off from hearing that, "What?" I raised an eyebrow. "We're gonna fuck~" The pink haired girl chimed, as I quickly went for the door, "I think the fuck not!" I growled, twisting the doorknob as she slammed her hand on it, keeping it shut with her strength.

She then looked at me, her eyes twitching. "We're going to have sex, and you're going to like it." I felt my body move for itself, as I stepped away from the door.

Ursula grinned, as we stepped towards the bed. She began undressing me as my arms moved for themselves and I began undressing her. In the process, she leant forward and kissed me, which I kissed back to.

I couldn't believe how fucking crazy and desperate someone could be, to compel someone who has no interest in them, for sex. I want this night to hurry up and end already.

Normal POV

Dawn and Barry sat on Dawn's couch, watching Deadpool.

They went to the main store in town to buy food to eat while watching the movie, Barry had his face in a block of chocolate while Dawn was eating some icecream.

"Love sucks." She huffed, eating another scoop of icecream. "Amen." Barry replied, biting into more chocolate.

(A/N: I promise there won't be anymore details for what Ash and Ursula were doing. It was gross enough to write t h a t. Ursula is a crazy psycho. On the bright side, if anyone noticed, Ash isn't compelled to act as her boyfriend anymore so he now has a chance to escape.)


	23. Staying strong

The following morning

Dawn's POV

I woke up on the floor.

I groaned and sat up, looking at Barry who was contently asleep, he also took over the whole couch and I ended up on the floor. How considerate of him.

I couldn't help but smile at him, he's been such a good friend to me. Reconnecting with him was really the best thing that could happen, we've become close friends and if our parents last in a relationship and get married we'd become siblings.

I cleaned up the rubbish from our food from last night and put it in the bin before making a coffee.

I turned on my phone while I sipped my hot coffee, to see a photo of Ash and I. That was legit my phone wallpaper.

I've had a crush on him all year, it really hurt to find out he loved Ursula, more so after him telling me he didn't like her.

I quietly sipped my coffee once more, before looking properly at the time.

It was 9:00am, school supposed to start now, but today there were no classes because a funeral was being held for the coach, and students were encouraged to be there.

I nearly spat my coffee everywhere as I raced to the lounge, "Barry! Get up we're gonna be late for the funeral!" I tossed a pillow at him before racing into my room to get changed. "Oh my god!" The blonde raced off the couch and hurried around my kitchen before realising something.

"Dawn! My suit is at school!"

Ash's POV

I woke up and stretched out my arms, before realising I hit someone.

Oh right, how could I forget; I'm in Ursula's bed.

I quietly got up and threw on my clothes, I looked down at Ursula who was still asleep. I still couldn't believe what happened last night.

I felt.. extremely violated. Being forced to have sex with someone.. that's rape? I was raped by.. my ex girlfriend? I cringed at that thought before leaving the dorm.

I raced to my dorm and opened the door, I ran to my drink bottle, sitting on my bed and rummaged through Barry's drawer for Vervain. I knew he kept some in a ziplock bag.

Ignoring everything around me, not even sure who's in here, I grabbed a piece of Vervain, which burned my hand, and shoved it onto the water before shaking the bottle and taking a drink from it.

I wailed at the pain as my insides were suddenly burned, but my blood is quick healing so it didn't last long.

I finally came to my senses when I realised Gary had called my name about ten times.

"Ash.. Ash what the fUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He asked as I snapped back to reality. "You just fucking drank water with Vervain, a Vampire's weakness??"

Vervain is a weakness to Vampires and does burn us when touched, but it also stops compulsion. If I was to compel a human that was holding Vervain, the compulsion wouldn't work. Because I drank water infused with Vervain, with Vervain now in my system, Ursula can't compel me.

"Ursula is controlling me!" I boomed, after realising only Gary and I were in the room. "I need it to stop, she's gone too far!" I stammered. The brunette stood up, "What did she do to possibly make you drink Vervain!?" Gary asked.

I sighed, hesitant to answer. "She.. compelled me to have sex with her." Gary's eyes widened, "That's rape-" He blurted. "I know that, it's definitely crossing the line. She finally got me to stop acting as her boyfriend so I'm using this-" I gestured to the water bottle infused with Vervain, "-To stop her dirty little tricks."

"Wow Ashy boy.. I actually feel bad for you." Gary scratched the back of his head. I didn't know what to say, I was still lost for words for what happened last night. Ursula's a fucking psychopath.

"Oh yeah, the coach's funeral is today." Gary added, as I was still in last night's attire. "I should probably get ready for that-" I trailed off, racing into the bathroom.

Dawn's POV

I quickly got changed into a black dress and heels and raced back downstairs as Barry told me his suit was at school. "I might have something!" I said before running into my Mum's room.

"Don't fall!" Barry teased as I was running in heels. I opened my Mum's closet and went through all her clothes - God this women has so many dresses.

I then got to the end of the closet, where my Dad's suit was. I smiled and took the coat hanger with the suit, out of the closet and went back to Barry.

"Try this on! It's my Dad's suit from when he married my Mum.. Hopefully it fits.. Please try not to dirty it!" I insisted, handing it to him.

"Thanks Dawn." Barry said, heading to the bathroom to get changed. I went back to my Mum's wardrobe to find the matching shoes, which I did find. I went back to the kitchen and Barry came downstairs, wearing my father's suit. He looked amazing in it, I'll add.

"It's a little bit big but other than that, thanks!" He chimed, taking the shoes. It was the tiniest bit too big for him but really it didn't matter.

"Hey Dawn, if our parents are dating, where's your Dad? Why does your Mum have his suit?" The blonde asked, tying his shoes. I sighed, turning back to Barry, "My Dad passed away about a year ago.. Actually it wasn't long before we moved to Kalos."

"Oh my god Dawn.. I'm so sorry." Barry sympathetically replied. I looked down, "The reason we moved is because our house in Sinnoh was his, it didn't feel right without him there.. It was such a depressing atmosphere."

"So, we moved to start fresh and uh.. I guess it worked." I looked down. I hadn't told anyone in Kalos, about my Dad. I knew it'd make me feel upset again."

Barry put a hand on my shoulder, "I've never lost a family member but I'm sure your Dad always stays with you. He's probably with your or Johanna right now. I'm sure he's proud of the both of you for trying to move on." He said, smiling. I smiled back, feeling better. "Now, we have a funeral to attend that we're probably already late to. Let's go." The blonde chuckled as we left.

We got to the school hall, where it was being held. After running through half the city to get here, we entered, panting. Once we opened the double glass doors, we got looked at by most of the students, who turned around.

I heard a voice speak up, "Wow, both of you are late.. I wonder what you guys were getting up to~" It was Ursula, and she said that really loudly. With that comment, random people wolf whistled or laughed.

I rolled my eyes as Barry ignored everyone and we went to take a seat amongst our friends. "That's enough!" The principal demanded, as everyone fell quiet.

The funeral went on for about an hour and then we were escorted to a local restaurant. The teacher's hired out a room specifically for themselves and us students, we ate lunch and chatted. Eventually some of us left our seats and split into groups, to chat.

I noticed Ursula skip over to Ash, and I felt my heart ache. I was still upset.. I honestly couldn't wait for tonight so I could drink away my problems.

"Dawn~" Touko chimed, coming over to me with Cilan. She let go of Cilans hands and grabbed onto mine. "Would you like to pick some roses with me? For the coach." She asked. I smiled back, "Yeah of course."

"See you soon babe~" Touko said to Cilan, "Alright~" The green haired boy replied as they kissed. Cilan then left, leaving me with Touko. "Let's go~" Touko chimed, taking my wrist and leading me outside.

Normal POV

"Ashy!~" Ursula chimed, walking up to Ash. The raven haired boy looked at her, "Fuck off." Ursula had a shocked expression, "Oh please~ You can act as pissed as you want but you definitely enjoyed last night."

Ash rolled his eyes, "You raped me." He then said sternly. "Lovers making l o v e is not rape, baby." The boy blinked a couple times before answering, "No, but fucking someone by force is rape. I could send you to prison if I wanted to." Ash shrugged.

"You know I'd get out.. And once I get out I could easily get revenge on you." The pink haired girl shrugged. "I'm not sure if I managed to get Dawn out of the picture, but killing her would definitely do the trick, so you should watch yourself, hun~" She chimed.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Ash growled. Ursula dropped the conversation, before leaning close to Ash. "You should kiss me.. Kiss me like you did last night." Her eyes twitched.

Ash stepped back and crossed his arms, not affected by the compulsion. Ursula's eyes widened, "What the fuck!?" The raven haired boy them grinned, "I'm done playing your dirty games. Goodbye, hun." Ash said, mocking her before walking off.

Touko's POV

I lead Dawn to a rose garden near the restaurant. It was filled with different coloured beautiful roses. "They're stunning!" Dawn boomed.

"Aren't they?" I boomed, getting excited. We began picking roses and talked all the while.

"So how are you and Ash going?" I asked, picking a beautiful purple rose. "Not great.. He loves Ursula. I've given up." Dawn admitted. I blinked in surprise, "That can't be true." I blurted.

"It is, he told me himself." She sighed. I clenched my fist, which was actually full of roses. Ursula had to of done something, god she's evil. But what could I say? If I told Dawn that Ash liked her instead, would she believe me? Probably not.

"How are you and Cilan going?" Dawn piped up. "Really good!" I boomed. "We had issues a while ago but they got resolved pretty quickly and things have never been better." I smiled, taking a smell of the bunched up roses.

"That's awesome news." Dawn smiled, also now with a bunch of roses. "Shall we head back?" I asked as Dawn nodded. We exited the garden and wandered back to the restaurant. Once getting back, we placed the flowers respectively by a photo frame of the coach, beside the frame were lit candles.

Timeskip

Gary's POV

"It's party time! Time to get fucking smashed!" I boomed, racing into my dorm as the boys were getting ready. "This is gonna be a fucking lit night!" I boomed as they chuckled.

Cilan and Barry left the room, leaving me with Ash. Ash took a swig of his lovely Vervain infused water before wincing again.

"I'm doing it for my freedom.. and love.." Ash awkwardly chuckled. "It's all good now Ashy boy, because you can drown your sorrow in alcohol!" I chimed.

Ash just laughed, "I'm gonna head out with Cilan and Barry, are you coming?" He asked. I shook my head. "Leaf's meeting me here first." I insisted.

"Alright lover boy, don't have too much fun. I mean it, don't drain her blood, dry." He said sternly. "There's no love here, just sweet, sweet blood." I grinned as Ash left.

I wandered into the corridor, seeing Iris, Touko and Dawn leave. Where's Serena?

I waited for the two groups to leave before wandering down the corridor to Serena's dorm.

I twisted the doorknob, which surprisingly opened. I slowly pushed the door open and walked inside, to find Serena under the covers of her bed.

"Why are you sleeping?" I asked as she pushed her covers down to see me. "Why are you in here!?" She asked. I frowned, "Cmon it's party time." I huffed, pulling the covers off her as she curled up into a ball.

"Gary, I'm beginning to feel really weak.. and cold.. I won't enjoy myself." She huffed, sitting up, trying to tug the cover back. "So what are you saying, you're dying?" I asked sarcastically.

"Literally." She glared, finally tugging the cover back. I couldn't help but feel a ting of sadness. I didn't want to lose Serena.

Despite this, I have to stay positive for her. "Wouldn't you rather make the most of it instead of staying curled up in bed?" I asked.

She sighed, "I guess.. but I feel so cold and.. I won't enjoy myself." I shrugged, sitting on Iris's bed which was right beside hers. "Well I guess I'm not going either." The blonde haired girl looked at me, confused.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." I huffed. "But since I'm staying here I may as well sleep here and I sleep naked, so-" I trailed off as I began pulling off my tshirt.

"No!" Serena squealed, hiding her face under her cover as I grinned. "Fine, I'll come along. Put your shirt back on!" She ordered.

I laughed as I put my shirt back on. Look, obviously I was joking, but I knew it'd change her mind.

"I don't even know what to wear." Serena sat up. I shrugged, "Let me dress you." The girl then frowned. "Not like that! I mean, let me choose your clothes." I huffed before smirking, "But if you'd prefer, I can dress you too." That comment caused her to throw a pillow at my head.

I chose out a pair of leggings and a sweater as well as a pair of boots. "This will keep you warm." I smiled, "I can't find a beanie but if you have one, that'd be good."

"Thanks Gary." She smiled. I left the room as she got changed. Leaf arrived during this time. "Hey Leafy~ I'd love some blood but Serena will kick my ass so how about we go somewhere private at the party?" I said quietly. Leaf blinked, "Goodluck finding a private place at the party."

Serena exited her room and I won't lie, looked cute in her sweater. "Alright, I guess I'm ready to go." She answered before smiling to Leaf. "Hi, you must be.." She trailed off as Leaf answered. "Leaf! It's nice to meet you.. You must be Serena?" She asked as Serena nodded.

"Alright, let's go." I demanded as we began walking, leaving the school.


	24. Basically, everyone’s drunk

Leaf's POV

I lead Gary and Serena to the party. Music blared from the entrance, so I knew we were definitely at the right place.

"We're gonna get fucking wasted!" Gary boomed, for the like 10th time. God he's annoying.

We walked in and met up with a crowd, as many people from each school in Lumiose were here.

Ash's POV

I stood with Barry, taking drinks as I got offered by a lot of random people. "This is great!" I boomed, already tipsy.

Barry chuckled, before drinking. "There's so many people here." He admitted, surprised. "Maybe we can find you a lady~" I nudged him as he became flustered. I then dragged him into the crowd, hoping to set him up with someone.

Iris's POV

"Baby~ We should dance!" Touko chimed, tipsy. "Yesss! Let's dance!" Cilan boomed, also tipsy as the two ran off into the crowd. I giggled, sipping my drink.

"Where's Serena and Dawn?" I wondered, as I then found Serena walking towards me from the entrance. "Oh hey!" I greeted as she was still completely sober. "Hey Iris!" She boomed, opening her first drink as she sat beside me.

"Now where's Dawn?" I wondered before I saw someone stand onto the table. "I'm drowning my sorrow's in alcohol because I've been kicked out of home - again!" A random teen said before leaning back, being taken through the crowd.

I sweatdropped, "Lovely."

Dawn's POV

I sculled my u h.. I've lost count of my drinks I've had, before stepping onto the table like the person before had. "I'm getting drunk tonight because the one I love doesn't love me back!" I boomed, before leaning back, hoping to crowd surf too.

Well unlucky me, I just fell into someone's arms. I guess I should apologise- or are they cute? Maybe I fell into the arms of the man of my dreams~

I then looked up at the person who'd caught me and groaned in disgust as it was Paul. "Put me down." I huffed as he chuckled. "Hello Dawn, care to be my first victim for tonight?" He asked, grinning.

"I don't know what you're talking about -hic- but most definitely not!" I growled before punching him square in the face. The creep let go of me then, before glaring. I then raced off, getting away from him.

Timeskip to an hour later.

Ash's POV

I felt gross already, I wandered away from the crowd and towards the front the entrance and vomited in a bush.

I laid down, keeping my drink beside me. Trying to relax. That's when I heard a horrible voice. "Ashy~" I sat up instantly, before seeing Ursula.

"Go away!" I growled, I may have been drunk but I wanted her no where near me. "Oh but baby~ You look so alone and I want to keep you company." She chimed before literally falling on me. The pink haired girl sat up. Her hair was a mess and I couldn't help but notice her shirt coming undone.

She then leant forward and kissed me, knocking me back. All the while, she tried pulling up my shirt. I was stuck flat against the ground, my feet were free but helpless. I did the only thing I could think of and roll.

I basically rolled her over, she was now flat on the ground and I was on top of her. I pushed myself off her and glared her dead in the eye. "I don't love you! How many times do I have to tell you!?" I scowled before getting up and drunkly super speeding off.

Gary's POV

I danced around, making new friends so I could take their drinks, before finally bumping into Leaf again.

"Hey~ Care to come with me for a second.. except you have no choice." I grinned. Leaf rolled her eyes, "Whatever." I lead her out to an isolated area.

"Stay still~" I insisted before biting into the girls neck. She flinched, but managed to stay as still as she could.

I kept drinking her blood, feeling suddenly more energetic. I kept drinking, struggling to control myself. "Gary!" I heard Leaf quietly huff. I ignored her and kept drinking.

"Gary!!" She repeated before giving me a shove. "I'm gonna pass out if you drink anymore!" Leaf glared, trying to keep herself standing up. "So?" I asked, as she just glared.

"God you're such an asshole." She growled as I wiped my mouth, before looking back to Leaf. "I'm heading inside." I shrugged before leaving.

I walked to the doorway of the house, bumping into Calem.

I grinned when I saw him. "Hi Gary.." He sweatdropped, going to pass me.. but I shoved him.

"Hello Calem, nice to see you. Have you killed anyone else recently?" I asked, shoving him into the doorframe, again. Calem stood up, "Leave me alone, not that you'd believe me but.. this wasn't entirely my fault!" He admitted.

"I don't care! Serena is gonna die!" I hissed, shoving him once more. "What do you care? You treat her like shit anyway!" Calem retaliated, I assumed he was referring to the time I'd shoved her into a locker.

"Yeah she can be a massive pain, always bugging me about what i'm doing, trying to keep me out of trouble.. but she cares! She's one of my closest friends, and thanks to you, she's going to die." I growled.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, wolf boy." I finished before walking inside, straight past him.

Serena's POV

I quietly left Iris to head to the bathroom. I wandered inside the house.

My eyes widened, as I saw Calem in the doorway. "Serena?" I heard him say. I just walked faster, finally finding the bathroom, at the end of the hallway. I locked the door behind me and sighed before turning to the mirror. I was beginning to look very pale. I'm beginning to feel clammy as well as cold.

I started breathing rather quickly, as I looked at myself in the mirror, before that turned into hyperventilating. "I'm dying.. All this time I told myself this, while holding onto hope that I'll be fine.. but now... I'm actually going to die." I told myself, panicking.

Leaning against the wall, I sunk down to the floor, finally accepting what was going to happen to me.

I don't know how long I sat there. If felt like hours, but really it was probably a matter of minutes. My thoughts were clouded, that was until I heard a knock.

I flinched, getting up to open the door. Praying with all I had, that it wasn't Calem, I opened the door. That's when a pair of arms basically wrapped around me, above my shoulders as a body leant against me.

"Are you.. alright there?" I sweatdropped as the person stood upright, or as upright as possible being drunk, getting off me. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else!" They said, hiccuping through that sentence.

The person that basically hugged me, now standing before me, was Ursula. "That doesn't look good." She admitted, trying to point to my shoulder. I hadn't realised as she hugged me, she pulled down my sleeve revealing my bite mark.

"It's not good at all.. Y'know, I can help you!" Ursula hiccuped. "How? I'm pretty much doomed." I sighed. Ursula shook her head, "The only way to cure someone dying from a Wolf bite is.. The blood of an Original Vampire!" The pink haired girl boomed.

"Lucky for you, I'm one of them! So is Paul, but he's irrelevant right now." She laughed. "There's actually a lot of us Original Vampires, but Paul and I drifted away from them." She shrugged.

I didn't even know what to say to all of this.. Ursula is manipulative.. and very drunk, she's probably lying. She could be lying but what hope do I have? It's worth a shot.

"I can help you." Ursula gave a smile. I went to speak but she cut me off. "Y'know Serena, I've always admired you.. Your blue haired friend.. not at all.. but you.. you're brave! You dated a werewolf!" She boomed. Okay she definitely doesn't realise I didn't know he was a werwolf but if she likes me, I guess it's a good thing she doesn't.

"I have an idea, tomorrow morning, come find me! I'll give you some of my blood and then -hic- you'll live!" The pink haired girl decided. "You'll do that for me?" I asked as she eagerly nodded. "Of course! I promise you!"

I smiled, "Thank you, I'll be looking for you tomorrow morning." Ursula drunkly nodded before wandering off.

As soon as she left, my body shook with excitement. I'm going to live.

Dawn's POV

I'd been hanging around with Barry, Iris, Touko and Cilan for most of the night. Ash had come by a couple of times and joined us, but for some reason he was being distant.. probably with Ursula.

I looked around, finding him grabbing more drinks, before joining us again. "Hey~" He greeted, sitting by Barry. "Hey! How are you still standing?" The blonde asked Ash.

Barry had so much to drink that he could barely walk, Iris and I made him sit down so he wouldn't wander anywhere and fall. I won't lie, I was getting that way too, but I didn't want to drink much more.

"We're gonna head back to my house soon." Touko announced, sitting on Cilan's lap as she was pretty much falling asleep on him. The green haired boy was doing no better, also looking weary.

"Okay!" Barry boomed. "Are you guys sure you can walk home?" Iris asked. "We'll be fine!" Touko boomed.

Serena's POV

I left the bathroom, finding Gary in the hallway. "Gary!" I boomed as he turned to me. "Serena?" He questioned.

"I'm going to live!!" I chanted, jumping around excitedly. "I've found a cure!" I added as Gary started jumping around excitedly too. "Really?! I'm so glad - oh my god!" He drunkly boomed before we hugged out of excitement.

"Wait are we.." Gary trailed off, pulling away. "Did we just.. hug?" He asked, surprised. We've never hugged before so I can see why he'd get surprised. I awkwardly smiled back, ignoring what'd happened.

"You're gonna live!!" Gary then boomed, excited for me.

Dawn's POV

I watched Ash leave the group, curious, I followed along.

He walked towards the front entrance and laid down in the grass. I walked over and stood near him, peering down.

"Dawn? Is that you?" He drunkly asked, squinting his eyes to see, as it was dark. "Yeah it is, what are you doing here?" I bluntly asked, before hiccuping.

"What are you doing here?" He instead asked. I crossed my arms, "I'm.." I looked away awkwardly before looking back, "Hey I asked you first."

"Fine, I'm relaxing, I've had enough of this party this certain girl that claims to be my ex keeps trying to rape me and all I wanna do is sleep." I raised an eyebrow at this response.

I sat down beside him, "What do you mean?!" Ash sat up, "Ursula raped me, she also tried to do it again. She was apparently my ex girlfriend too.. I don't know Dawn, life is so confusing right now!" He huffed before laying down again.

"I thought you loved Ursula.. You told me so too!" I huffed. "I don't love Ursula.. I despise her so much! Especially after last night!" He sighed before sitting up.

"You need to do something about this! Tell the police!" I growled, angry by this. Ash sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter just.." he trailed off.

Ash's POV

Dawn looked at me, waiting for me to finish my sentence. I bit my lip, Dawn would never really believe that I didn't love Ursula.. and this whole Ursula being my ex and Ursula raping me.. She doesn't need to know this.

I put my hand under her chin, pushing it up so she looked at me. I then began to compel her, "I don't love Ursula, I despise her. You never saw anything happen between us. You don't know that she raped me or that she was my ex.." I trailed off.

I felt guilty for making Dawn forget this all, but Ursula's plan was to ruin the friendship Dawn and I had so we'd never have a chance of being in a relationship. I know I'm drunk, but I mean it when I say; I cherish the friendship Dawn and I have, since Ursula arrived at Lumiose Boarding school, she's managed to damage it.

I love Dawn.. I'm in love with Dawn.. and as much as I have conflicting thoughts because I'm a vampire and she's a human, she makes me happy.. we make eachother happy.

Since Ursula's been here, she hasn't been so happy, and I take the blame for letting this happen.

"Hey, you never told me what you were doing here." I admitted, pulling away from Dawn. She blinked before looking away, "I uh.. wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been -hic- acting weird."

"Thanks for caring but.. I'm fine. You're here." I grinned before laying down. "Oh.. Then I guess I'm fine too." She smugly smiled before laying down too.

Leaf's POV

I watched as Gary entered the crowd of people yet again to try to take other peoples drinks.

"Gary!" I called, for the third time, as he finally came over to me. "Yes Leaf?" He asked. "I'm wanting to head home but.. there's a lot of cars around tonight and I don't feel so safe.. can you walk me home please?" I asked.

Gary groaned, "Aw cmon, I'm just getting drunk!" I sighed, "You've been drunk since 5 minutes of getting here."

"Well I wanna stay for longer! See if someone else will walk you home." He suggested. I sighed, "Forget it."

I walked off, annoyed, and headed to the entrance, deciding to walk home by myself.

Normal POV

Barry somehow wandered towards the entrance, finding Ash and Dawn.

"Cmon Dawn! Let's head home!" Barry said, shaking her, even though she was awake. "Oh right, you're staying at my house." Dawn yawned sitting up.

"Ash do you wanna stay over too?" The blue haired girl asked Ash. The raven haired boy sat up, "Yes please."

The three stood up, Dawn being able to walk by now, surprisingly, and Barry and Ash, barely being able to walk. She walked inbetween them and they each put an arm around her so she could support them as they walked.

"We're hopefully gonna get home in one piece." Dawn admitted, putting her arms around the two as they all had some sort of support for eachother, as they walked.

Drunkly, the three left and started walking down the main road, on the footpath, towards Dawn's house.

"Three musketeers!!" Barry boomed, as they walked. "Away from the road!" Dawn demanded, pulling Ash away from the road. "Why's it so busy tonight?" Ash asked, as cars kept zooming by.

"I have no idea." Dawn admitted, "It won't take too long to get to my house!" She added. The three drunk teens kept eachother up as they kept on walking.

"Hey I'm bored, let's play truth or dare!" Barry decided. "How old are you, 5?" Dawn asked. "Yes!" Ash and Barry boom at the same time.

"Ash, truth or dare?" The blonde haired boy asked. "Truth!" The raven haired boy replied. "Who's your crush?" Barry grinned.

"Dude I can't say!" Ash huffed. "Why?" Barry questioned. Ash sighed, "Because they're here right now!" Barry then gasped, "Bro do you have a crush on me!?"

Ash eagerly nodded, "Bro, how'd you know?" Dawn kept walking as the two boys stopped and looked at eachother. "I'm just too irresistible." Barry smirked.

"Guys, shut up!" Dawn ordered, "Look!" She added, pointing to something. The boys wandered towards her and looked to where she was looking.

Not far from them, looked like there'd been a car accident. Two cars were smashed, and blood was everywhere. A few ambulances pulled over and started putting people on stretchers.

A police officer was questioning one of the bystanders who had seen the events unfold. "There was a girl crossing the road here at this intersection, two cars failed to stop and both collided, she was amongst the collision." They explained.

"That's insane!" Barry hiccuped, the trio walked past the incident, peering at what happened. As injured people were wheeled onto ambulances, one girl in particular caught their eye.

"That girl!" Ash pointed to the one currently on a stretcher, being wheeled onto an ambulance.

"She must have been walking home.. look! Don't you recognise her?" The raven haired boy asked as Dawn and Barry looked to the stretcher, their faces dropped.

"That's Gary's friend! Leaf" Dawn managed to say, in surprise.


	25. Chaos

(A/N: Wow I am getting worse and worse at titles)

Normal POV

"She got hit by a car!?" Barry gasped. "Actually.. two cars." Ash admitted. "Oh my god we've gotta do something!" Dawn boomed.

"What can... we do?" The blonde haired boy asked. Dawn sighed, "I don't know, someone needs to tell Gary about it.. he should have walked with her!"

"You're right, we'll call him, but there's nothing we can do, we're all- drunk. Being drunk in a... public place is illegal.. we gotta head back to your house." Ash recommended. "Yeah, lets keep walking." Dawn sighed, hoping Leaf was at least alive.

The trio got back to Dawn's house and Dawn set up a place for each of them to sleep.

The next day

Dawn's POV

I sat up and phoned Gary, but the call went to Voicemail. "Gary! Leaf's in hospital. She got hit by cars. You should make sure she's okay." I said annoyed, before hanging up.

I then reached for the bucket I left by my bed, feeling a bad pain from being hungover. "I need water." I decided moments later, getting out of my bed and heading downstairs.

I found both Barry and Ash awake, Barry vomiting into the bucket I left beside the couch he slept on, Ash sitting on the mattress I'd set up on the floor for him.

"Good morning!" I greeted as I walked to the fridge, fetching bottles of water. "Trust me Dawn, this is not a good morning." Barry groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh a little, before feeling ill myself. "I feel alright." Ash shrugged. Barry just glared as Ash chuckled, "Kidding, I feel hungover too but I've been hungover that many times that I don't really feel as shit." He tried explaining, I won't lie I stopped listening because I thought I was gonna vomit.

"Take these." I tossed a bottle of water to each of them. "Thanks Dawn." Barry said, taking it, still sitting with his head over the bucket. "Thank you Dawn." Ash smiled, taking it.

I couldn't help but smile back.. I swear Ash's smile is contagious. "I think we're gonna need some greasy food to help us out.. suggestions?" I asked, sitting in the middle of the couch, beside Barry.

"Hmm.. hamburgers?" Ash suggested. Barry shook his head, which I was glad to because I didn't want hamburgers either. "Maybe some Pizza? We could order delivery." Barry suggested. "That sounds like a much better idea." Ash agreed, sitting beside me on the couch now.

"Sweet, Pizza it is!" I boomed. We decided on pizza and ordered delivery and spent the day watching movies together.

Gary's POV

I played over the voicemail message I received from Dawn and listened carefully. I then pressed a button to delete it.

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked. I should mention, Serena and I stayed at Iris's house overnight. "Yeah." I answered blankly which caused Serena to look at me blankly too, waiting for another answer.

"Leaf's in hospital, she got involved in a car accident." I finally answered to which Serena gasped. "Oh my god that's horrible!" I then shrugged carelessly, "Glad someone cares."

Serena then glared, "You don't at all care!? You guys are supposed to be friends, aren't you?" I then shook my head, "She has sweet blood, I kept her around. She's only a human. Why do you even care for human life?" I asked rhetorically, turning to leave the room.

That's when Serena grabbed my wrist, "Don't why do you even care for human life, me! If you don't care for human life, then what caused you to save Dawn that time?" She asked, demanding an answer.

I watched as Paul drank from Dawn's neck. "Piece of shit, that's my blood source." I muttered under my breath before super speeding over to them. "Oi! Fuck off! That's my blood bag!" I hissed, shoving Paul off of Dawn before seeing Dawn collapse.

"Uh oh." I thought, picking her up. "Don't be dead, my blood source." I thought, before looking at Paul. "Give her back!" He stammered as I violently shook my head, still a bit drunk.

"Piss off!" I said, super speeding up to Paul to shove him again, before zooming off. "Dawn?? Blood bag??" I shook her, getting no response. "Shit." I muttered, before hearing Ash.

"You know about that?" I blushed, embarrassed, before shaking my head. "Her blood is sweet and at the time was the only source of blood that good, then I found Leaf. Leaf could be dead, but Dawn isn't. I'll just go back to drinking from her." I explained, with a grin.

That's when the back of her hand met my cheek. Yep - Serena just slapped me. "I can't believe you used Leaf just for blood! And now you're thinking of treating Dawn like that - again?! God don't even think about it! Ash and I won't let you!" She growled. I just blinked, about to talk when she spoke up again. "You can be so selfish! Leaf, the girl you used, could be dead and you don't give a single fuck."

I just rolled my eyes, "Serena, we're not fucking human! We're vampires! We need blood to live, I just like to keep a living supply in my life. Just let me be." I declared.

The door suddenly opened and Iris awkwardly stood there, "Breakfast is ready." She said, giving a nervous smile. "Sweet, thanks Iris." Serena suddenly smiled, walking out of the door. "Thanks." I replied, leaving too.

Timeskip to an hour later

Serena's POV

Gary, Iris and I had been hanging around Iris's house for the day. Gary was about to leave and Iris and I were saying goodbye. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and found my breath was taken away. I took a step back, struggling to even talk.

Iris and Gary looked at me, confused. That's when it clicked for Gary, "Oh my god she's going to die!" He panicked. "What are you talking about!?" Iris panicked as I found my legs growing weak. I ended up dropping to the floor, still awake. Iris and Gary panicked, unsure what to do.

"What's happening to her!?" Iris was clueless and worried. "She was bitten by a werewolf about a week and a half ago.. I was the only one who knew." Gary admitted. "Why didn't you tell me!?" Iris asked, frustrated. "She didn't want to worry anyone." Gary replied.

I kept trying to choke out words, it felt like nothing was working here. I felt my face go pale, as I was losing movement in my arms now and the pain was becoming sharper. I finally managed to get two words out; "Get Ursula."

"Ursula?" Gary asked as I was talking faintly. I tried to nod. "Alright I'll be back, I'm gonna head to the address of that party they had." Gary said to Iris before super speeding out the door.

Iris tried to comfort me, by laying me on the couch. She had no idea what was going on and I could tell she was fighting back tears. "You're gonna be okay.." She kept saying, over and over, while holding my hand.. which I couldn't feel.

"Keep your eyes open, don't give in. Help is coming." The purple haired girl said, a tear rolling down her cheek. She didn't know that help was coming, she was only trying to be comforting. I was scared too, but I knew Gary would get Ursula in time. I believed in him.

Sure, I may have slapped him about an hour ago, but I trust he'll be here. Two figures zoomed into the doorway. I couldn't tell who they were, as everything began to look unclear.

Normal POV

"She's on the couch!" Gary ordered as Ursula and himself got back through the doorway. "She looks horrific." Ursula grit her teeth. "Help her! I don't know why she told me to get you." Gary admitted. "Watch and you'll see." Ursula said before biting into her own wrist. Blood began to ooze from it.

The pink haired girl put her wrist to Serena's mouth. Serena weakly drank from her wrist, which confused Iris and Gary. "The blood of an original vampire heals werewolf bites." Ursula explained. "I'm actually hybrid, which is a cross between a vampire and a werewolf. Somehow the werewolf blood doesn't affect the healing." She shrugged.

Serena then fell back, with her eyes closed. Iris and Gary watched, worried. "She's asleep, no sweat. She'll be asleep for a few hours as my blood is fighting the infection." Ursula admitted. "You.. saved her life - thank you!" Iris admitted, surprised and grateful. "Yeah! Thank you!" Gary added. "My pleasure, make sure to watch her." The pink haired girl insisted before exiting the house.

Timeskip to 2 weeks later

Gary's POV

I've been thinking about what Serena had said to me. For some reason, it had stuck with me. I don't know if it has to do with nearly losing her or what.

I considered visiting Leaf. Something I really didn't think I'd do.

I ended up going to the hospital and I found out she was in a coma. Fingers crossed she lives.. I guess.

Touko's POV

It was Monday and for the first time ever I can say, finally?

I've got something to remind the girls about, something I've been telling them about for the past two weeks but I have some suspicion that they haven't been paying proper attention.

I was energetic this morning, I hadn't seen Cilan for a week as he and his brothers went camping. He was coming by my house this morning and we were going to walk to school together.

I zoomed around the house to get ready, I raced up the stairs to look in the mirror, to make sure I didn't look sloppy - can't have Cilan seeing me look sloppy after not seeing him all week.

That's when I heard the doorbell. I quickly straightened up my cap and ran downstairs. "Ciiiilaaaan!!" I boomed, as I raced through the door.

"Touko!~ I missed you so much!" He chimed as I ran into his arms. "I'm so glad you're back! Don't leave me again!" I joked, before we kissed. "I won't.. I'll bring you with me next time." He decided, after we broke apart.

He took my hand and we headed out of the gate, heading to school.

Dawn's POV

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I panicked, leaping off of the couch I must have fallen asleep on, and landing on the floor. "Oh my god what?" I asked myself, when I woke up, disorientated.

"Good morning." Ash grinned, trying not to laugh. "What the- What are you doing here?" I sweatdropped, before seeing Barry. "What's he doing here?" I stood up.

"We stayed over last night.. there was a storm last night and the power went out.. don't you remember?" The raven haired boy asked. "Honestly no.. God I must of been out of it.. I feel so tired." I yawned.

"I guess we've gotta get ready for school." Ash admitted, before tossing a pillow at Barry. Barry flinched and sat up, "Good morning?" He said in a questioning tone.

"Good morning." Ash and I replied. "I'm gonna go get ready." I decided, dashing off to my room upstairs. "Okay!" Ash and Barry replied.

Ash's POV

I offered Barry a hand, he took it and I helped him up. "Good morning sunshine, when do you plan to ask Dawn out?" The blonde grinned.

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, "How do you know I.." I trailed off. "It's not hard to tell, you were so concerned for her last night not to mention.." He admitted. I tried to recall what happened.. then it came to me.

As the power was out and it was dark, Dawn was coming down the stairs and fell over, hitting her head on the stair rail. Which explains why she was out of sorts when she woke up, she was disoriented from hitting her head.

"Wait..." I trailed off, looking to Barry. "You would support us if we dated?" I asked. Barry scratched the back of his head, "What makes you think I wouldn't?" I bit my lip, "You're basically Dawn's brother now and you've always been protective over her. I guess I'm worried because I'm a vampire and she's a human."

Barry sighed, "Look, that definitely was my main concern for her, I didn't want her to mix in with the supernatural beings of the school but I guess I realised she has no hope with both you and Gary taking a shine to her.. I also soon learnt that Iris, Touko and Serena are all supernatural beings too which makes it harder to hide."

I shuffled my feet as he spoke, "But I can't help but notice you've fallen in love with her.. and she's fallen in love with you too." I felt my cheeks heat up again as he said that.

"If you want to ask her out, go ahead. If you guys date, I'll support you both." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile back, "Thanks Barry."

We heard Dawn run downstairs, stopping at the bottom. She turned to us with a confused expression. "Why aren't you guys ready to go yet?" She asked. "Oh right, school." Barry groaned as he left to get ready. "Better get ready then." I sweatdropped.

Iris's POV

Serena and I were walking together to school. "Hey Sere." I began. "Yeah Iris?" Serena replied back. "What was that thing Touko's been telling us about constantly?" I scratched the back of my head, struggling to remember.

"God I don't even remember." The blonde haired girl chuckled nervously before seeing someone familiar stand by the school gates. "Oh no-" She sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My Vampire friend turned to me. "Calem has been trying to talk to me for the past week and I've been avoiding him. He's waiting by the front gate."

"Why have you been avoiding him?" I asked, "Don't you like him anymore?" Serena sighed, "Of course I like him.. but he bit me, which as you know, nearly caused me to die." There were a couple moments of silence, "I mean.. It's my fault he bit me because I bit him first."

"Are you scared of him?" I questioned as Serena bit her lip, unsure. "I know when Cilan found out about Touko, he was scared of her which damaged their relationship. I know this is different though because Calem is a threat to you whereas Touko isn't a threat to Cilan."

"I don't know what to do.." The blonde sighed. I shrugged before smiling, "Why don't you at least talk to him then?" Serena bit her lip before nodding, "That might be a good idea.. I'll see you later." She smiled before walking over to Calem. I couldn't help but smile.

Timeskip to a few minutes later

Dawn's POV

Ash, Barry and I were on our way to school now. Ash and I had occasionally been staying at each others houses, as for Barry, he lives in a small apartment with his dad and like my mum, his dad is barely home so he gets bored staying in a small apartment and comes over.

We approached the school gates, where we found Touko, Iris and Cilan. "Good morning!" Touko boomed as we caught up. "Good morning." I smiled.

We walked through the reception building and out towards the dormitory/classroom building. As we entered, we split ways as Touko, Iris and I walked to our dorm.

"So girls, have you remembered about the Formal dance on this Friday?" Touko asked as Iris and I looked at eachother awkwardly. "You forgot again? God how do you forget?" Touko asked.

"Because you're the only one happily in a relationship, so of course you'll remember cute dancey things like this." Iris shrugged. "What do relationships have to do with dances?" Touko asked as the bell rang. "Uh you get to dance with your lover." I admitted.

Serena's POV

I wandered around with Calem. "I've been trying to talk to you for ages." He sweatdropped. "Sorry, I've been.. busy?" I blurted, confused by my own words. "I wanted to ask how you were going?" Calem turned to me. "You looked sick for a while but over the past couple of weeks, you look fine."

"I found a cure." I shrugged, "Thanks to it, I'm alive." Okay more like the cure found me. "I'm so happy you're okay.. Serena I still.. really like you." He admitted. I bit my lip, "I like you too but.." I trailed off, looking away before looking back to Calem. "I think it'd be better if we remained friends." I sighed, feeling guilt fill me but I feel it'd be hard to date a werewolf.

Calem sighed, looking away. "Yeah of course, I guess it'd be hard for a vampire and a werewolf to be in a relationship." I awkwardly stood upright, "I'm sorry Calem." I said before walking away.

Calem's POV

I watched as Serena walked away. I felt my eyes tear up, but I tried blinking away the tears. "She's right.." I thought.

I began walking back to my dorm. This taught me something, to be true to my partner. Serena and I keeping our supernatural identities hidden caused this.

(A/N: Filler chapter but hey, Barry supports Pearlshipping ;D I promise the next chapter will be really good, it'll be about the "Formal dance" Touko is so excited about)


	26. Perfect

Timeskip to the night of the Formal

Dawn's POV

I had spent half an hour going through my wardrobe to find a dress that I wanted to wear to the formal.

I ended up wearing a purple dress, the one I got when shopping with Ash, with a dressy belt. I had my hair curled and now I was applying makeup. Where would I be without makeup, right?

I applied makeup that wasn't too over the top, and looked natural, before leaving to choose jewellery. I soon decided on earrings, a necklace, a bracelet and a couple of rings before looking back in the mirror.

"Am I missing something?" I wondered, before looking at my feet. Shoes. Stupid, why would you forget shoes?

I went back to my wardrobe and chose out a pair of white platform shoes before heading downstairs.

"Are you ready?" I called out to Barry. My mother and Palmer were sitting in the lounge room. My Mum walked over and smiled, "Honey, you look gorgeous."

I put my shoes on and smiled back, "Awh thanks Mum." I then hugged her.

"I can't get this bow tie!" Barry called back, finally answering my question. "I'll help!" Palmer called, walking into my Mum's room, where Barry was getting ready.

Five minutes passed and Barry was ready. He and Palmer wandered into the kitchen and Johanna couldn't help but squeal, "We need a picture of you too!" She demanded as Barry and I sweatdropped, "Sure thing Mum."

Barry and I stood together and smiled as Mum snapped a picture on her camera. "You both look wonderful! Alright let's go~" She chimed as the four of us left the house.

We got into Palmer's car and headed to Lumiose main hall, where the Formal was being held. Palmer pulled over and Barry and I opened the doors.

"Thanks Dad! Bye Johanna!" Barry chimed as he stepped out of the car. "Thanks Palmer! Bye Mum!" I said as I stepped out of the car too. "Bye kids! Have a good time!" Both Mum and Palmer called before driving off.

Barry and I chatted as we walked up to the entry doors. We then each grabbed a door from the double doors and pushed them open, entering the hall.

Ash's POV

I stood with Gary and Serena. We were chatting, waiting for more people to arrive. That's when the double doors opened and Dawn and Barry walked in.

I became lost for words when I saw Dawn.. She looked.. beautiful.. I then realised I was staring and shook my head.

Gary then made a wolf whistle which caused them to look over her. They then walked over, Dawn embarrassed.

"Wow Berlitz, looking good." Gary smirked as Dawn scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "Thanks Gary." She then smiled to the three of us, "You all look amazing!"

Within minutes, more and more people arrived and the night began.

Dawn's POV

I wandered onto the dance floor with Serena, Iris and Touko. We all danced and enjoyed ourselves while the boys weren't so keen. "Cmon!" Touko huffed, going to drag Cilan over.

Iris, Serena and I dragged Gary, Barry and Ash onto the dancefloor too and we all enjoyed ourselves.

As the songs changed, more people came onto the dancefloor.

Timeskip to an hour later

Ursula's POV

I watched as Dawn and Ash had been hanging around each other all night.

It was bothering me that they were close and now that I couldn't compel Ash, he was keeping away from me.

I watched as Iris and Dawn began walking over to the food table. I had an idea.

Iris's POV

Dawn and I were chatting as we reached the food table.

I kept asking her about Ash, because I noticed he keeps looking at her.. and she keeps looking at him. She blushed and tried to change the topic.

We began taking food from the table and turned around to see Ursula. "Hi~" She greeted as Dawn awkwardly smiled, "Hi." I smiled too and hoped we could walk away from her.

"Dawn, I wanted to apologise for something." She began, holding two glasses of red wine, one in each hand. "I feel like we've really gotten off on the wrong foot this year, y'know, with your crush liking me and all." She shrugged.

Dawn looked confused, "I.. don't know what you're apologising for.. I mean we did get off on the wrong foot, but that second part.. I definitely don't know what you mean" She sweatdropped. (A/N: Remember drunk Ash compelled her to forget that part)

"Friends?" Ursula asked gesturing to the wine. I couldn't help but get a weird vibe from this, Dawn was confused by what Ursula was talking about.. and it's seems strange that Ursula was apologising.

"I guess so." Dawn laughed nervously as Ursula offered Dawn a glass of wine and Dawn went to take it. It then fell out of Ursula's hand and began to spill. It was as if the glass was falling in slow motion- I quickly said the words to a spell under my breath as the wine evaporated.

The glass hit the floor and shattered. Dawn panicked as she looked at her dress but let out a sigh of relief to realise it wasn't stained. Ursula grit her teeth when she noticed it didn't stain but changed her expression when Dawn looked back at her.

"Sorry, clumsy me!" The pink haired girl laughed nervously. "No problem, it doesn't look like it stained." Dawn admitted, relieved. Ursula walked away and I glared as she did.

Dawn then looked at her dress again to make sure it didn't stain. "How did that happen? The wine didn't even touch my dress!" She admitted, surprised but happy. "I'm not sure, I guess you got lucky." I smiled, lying.

"It's time for a partner dance! If everyone could find a partner on the dance floor please!" An announcement said. "Let's go!" I boomed, as we quickly dashed to the dance floor.

Ash's POV

I looked around for Dawn as everyone was quickly pairing up. That's when I ran into Serena. "Care to dance?" She asked.

Well.. not who I was looking for, but Serena sure knows how to dance. "Of course." I smiled. I grabbed her hand as she put her other hand on my shoulder. I then put my free hand on her waist. "Sorry I'm not Dawn." She grinned, "I just figured everyone was pairing up so quickly and you were the first person I saw." The blonde laughed nervously. "You're a pretty good dancer so this will be fun." I admitted.

Dawn's POV

I looked around for Ash as everyone was being paired up quickly. I bit my lip, worrying I wouldn't find a partner. That's when I ran into Gary.

"Wanna dance?" He asked as I sweatdropped, "I uh.. Don't know how to do this dance." I admitted, trying to get out of it because I didn't really want to dance with Gary.

"I can teach you." He shrugged. I looked around as everyone else was now paired up. "Sure." I then answered as he took my hand and with his other, put it on my waist. I put my free hand on his shoulder.

Normal POV

Everyone was paired up and the dance begun. The dancers mostly flowed, some inexperienced like Dawn.

The twirls and steps were mostly in sync and everyone was having a good time.

"You're good at this." Serena said to Ash. "So are you! It's like we've done this dance before." He admitted with a grin. "Yeah no doubt." Serena laughed. They've both done this dance numerous times.

Gary helped Dawn through out the dance as best he could. She was slowly getting the hang of it which surprised the hell out of Gary. "You're getting it!" He admitted. "What a relief." Dawn laughed nervously.

The dance came to an end and everyone broke apart and bowed to eachother.

"Would you like me to show you how to do that dance a bit slower? It might help." Gary suggested to Dawn. The blue haired girl shrugged, "Yes please."

Serena's POV

I stood off the dance floor, leaning on the rail which was around the perimeter of the dance floor, watching Gary teach Dawn how to dance. She was getting the hang of it.. Gary was surprisingly a good teacher.

"Serena! Why are you just standing here and watching?" Ursula asked, leaning on the rail beside me. "Because I am?" I answered awkwardly. "Are you just gonna watch Dawn steal your man?" The pink haired girl grinned as I blinked, "I think you've gotta watch that she isn't stealing 'your man'." I then replied, referring to Ash.

Ursula sighed, "You're missing the point.. Obviously you and Gary have the hots for eachother." My face went red, "What?! Where did you get that idea from?!" Ursula grinned cheekily, "You should have seen how concerned he was for you when he came to get me so I could help you. He was worried sick~"

"That's because we're good friends! Of course he was worried." I blurted. "Yeah yeah, that's what they all say." Ursula grinned again as I grew flustered.

Normal POV

Gary continued to teach Dawn until Ash came over. "Hey, mind if I take over?" He asked Gary as Dawn smiled. Gary shrugged, "Sure."

He let go of Dawn and stepped away as Dawn and Ash took eachothers hand, Dawn putting her free hand on his shoulders as his was on her waist. "I'm so glad you finally came." Dawn laughed nervously. The two began to dance.

"I tried to look for you at the start of the last dance, it sorta became impossible." Ash laughed. Dawn then laughed too, "I danced with Gary which wasn't bad.. but I wanted to dance with you." The blue haired girl admitted. "Well lucky for us, now's our chance."

Gary began walking away when Ursula started talking. "Hey Gary! Serena wants to dance with you!" She boomed before shoving Serena onto the dancefloor. Serena nearly tripped in her shoes, but Gary caught her as she fell.

"Oh really?" He grinned as Serena was blushing lightly, "I never said that!" She huffed. "Too late~" Gary decided, taking her hand and putting his other hand on her waist. To Serena's disgust, the two began dancing.

Calem leant against the rail and sighed, watching Serena dance with Gary. "He's probably another reason she doesn't want to date me." He thought.

"You okay?" Barry asked, leaning beside him on the rail. "I'm just.. hurt I suppose." He admitted to the blonde haired boy. Ursula stood in between them, watching too. "I feel you man." She admitted, as Ash was happily dancing with Dawn. Of course Ursula wasn't subtle about it, but she had an idea to get back at Ash and Dawn.

She looked at Barry who was happily watching the pairs dance. "If you're wanting revenge I can help you with that.." Paul said, standing beside Calem. "Or if you're wanting to move on, I could help you with that too." He added. Calem didn't really understand what he meant and passed on the offer.

"Hey we're hosting an after party tonight, wanna come over?" Ursula asked Barry and Calem. That was followed by Paul saying, "We are?" Barry nodded, "Yeah I'll come along." Calem shrugged before nodding, "I will too then."

An hour later

The Formal was coming to an end and Ursula had announced that there was an after party at her house.

Everyone seemed to be going, that was, everyone but Dawn.

Dawn began to wander out of the hall alone, as it seemed everyone else was going to the after party.

"Hey!" A voice called out to Dawn as she stopped. It was Ash, he ran to catch up to her. "Aren't you going to the after party?" He asked. Dawn shook her head, "Nah, I don't like Paul. He creeps me out." Ash chuckled, "Funny that, Ursula creeps me out."

Dawn turned to Ash, "Hey do you wanna come for a walk? I'm gonna head to the lake for a bit." There was a lake a little bit out of Lumiose. It was nice and peaceful and on warm nights like tonight, fireflies are out. "Yeah! I'd love to come!" He decided.

The two chatted as they wandered through Lumiose city, soon passing an ice cream stand. As Lumiose city was a popular spot for tourists, many stores and stands stayed open late which made tourists wander the streets.

"Ooh ice cream~" Ash's eyes sparkled. "I'm gonna get one! Dawn, would you like one?" He asked. "Yeah I might get one too." She decided, taking her purse from her bag. "I'll pay!" Ash insisted. "What? No-" Dawn got cut off. "I insist! Can you just agree so I can buy ice cream already?" He asked childishly. Dawn then gave in, "Fine."

Ash ended up with a chocolate double scoop icecream in a waffle cone while Dawn had a strawberry scoop in a normal cone. The two ventured forth, licking their ice creams. "Thank you!" Dawn said in between eating her icecream.

They soon got to the lake and fireflies fluttered everywhere. Dawn's eyes sparkled as she watched this site. "Wow! It's really pretty here at night!" The two took a seat in the grass. "It sure is! I love it here." Ash boomed.

The two kept eating their ice creams and chatting. Really it seemed like they could take about anything and still be engaged in conversation.

"-And so it turned out, the girl that I was dating was also dating Gary and Cilan at the same time! She played the three of us! I should have believed Barry when he said he had a bad vibe." Ash chuckled. They were telling eachother about ex stories. "How did she manage to date three best friends?" Dawn laughed. "Well.. I guess she told us each we had to be her 'dirty little secret'.. I don't know it was really cringe."

"How about you, any weird exes?" Ash asked Dawn. "Yeah, when I say weird, he was quite secretive.. It lead me to believe he was a cheater for a while but I guess I had the wrong idea." Dawn shrugged, "His name was Lucas." Ash shrugged, "Hm.. Not the weirdest ex." before licking his icecream again.

Dawn had finished her ice cream and stood up, she wandered around for a moment before sitting back down, with her hands cupped together. "Hey Ash." She grinned, slowly opening her hands and blowing as some fire flies blew out of her hands and into Ash's face. "Must protect the ice cream!" Ash prioritised keeping it away from them but he fell back into the grass as they flew towards his face.

Dawn just kept giggling, before crawling over to him and peering down at his face. "Sorry." She said innocently, and obviously not meaning it. "Yeah, I'm sure you are." He grinned, sitting up. He shuffled to face her before licking his ice cream again, which he proudly saved.

The two sat beside eachother again and looked to the lake. The moonlight reflected off of the water and it looked really shiny and pretty.

"Y'know." Ash began, turning to Dawn. "I was pretty stunned when you walked through the door tonight." He chuckled nervously. "You looked so beautiful! I mean you always do- but I was just.. pretty stunned."

F

Dawn laughed before talking, "I was pretty surprised when I saw you too! God you can really pull off a suit." She admitted, proudly before blushing a lot. "I mean I kinda froze when I saw you and I was like to myself, No Dawn keep walking, he'll think you're weird." The two laughed.

Ash slowly moved his hand ontop of Dawns, to which they both blushed. "Dawn, I have something I really need to tell you." Ash admitted nervously, Dawn turned to him, listening contently.

"I.." He began, trailing off. "I love you." He finally admitted, feeling his cheeks heat up. "I know it sounds really cliche but.. I've really liked you since I first saw you." He admitted, scratching the back of his head.

Dawn found herself smiling, blushing lightly also but smiling too. "Really?-" She blurted before sweatdropping. "I mean- I love you too." She smiled, blushing more. "I've had a crush on you for the longest time." Dawn then laughed nervously.

The two found themselves leaning closer to each other before kissing. Dawn put her arms around his neck while Ash puts his arms around her waist. He still had his icecream but angled it away from her hair.

They soon broke apart, and when they removed their hands, Ash brought back his ice cream to realise a fire fly had flown onto it. "Aw man!" He huffed as Dawn just giggled.

(A/N: I was supposed to publish this last night but I fell asleep _ I wanted to post this on New Years day but oh well.

Okay finally!! Pearlshipping happeneedddd, never have I had a story where it takes 26 chapters for the main couple to finally date.. and what's with Gary and Serena?¿

Okay since my book seems to be losing readers as it's become longer, I'd like to personally ask whoevers reading it right now, to leave a comment. What are you thoughts? What do you think's going to happen? I'm really curious to what you readers think )


	27. Love is in the air?

Dawn's POV

Monday came around quickly and for the first time in a while, I wasn't dreading school.

My Mum and Palmer decided after dating for a few months, they wanted to move in together. Barry and I told them we thought it was too soon, but they were so eager.

Mum was so excited because it'd feel like we're a family, since it'd only been my mum and I for quite a while, I just hoped this was the right choice.

So the weekend was spent with the four of us moving Palmer and Barry's packed boxes into our house and unpacking. Palmer was only renting the apartment that he and Barry stayed in, so the apartment became vacant again.

In the little free time this weekend had to offer, I texted Ash and the girls in my dorm, but today I could finally see them.

I was currently in my bedroom, finishing my hair. I then stood back and looked in the mirror before smiling.

"Barry, are you ready to go?" I asked, heading downstairs as Barry was already tying his shoes. "Yep! If you take any longer i'm gonna fine you!" He huffed before leaping out the door. "We'll see about that!" I huffed back, quickly throwing on my shoes.

I made sure I had everything I needed before locking the door, I then chased after Barry.

Timeskip

I waited at the front of the school gates, Barry and I then parted ways as he walked inside.

I tapped away on my phone, waiting for Ash to arrive. I began checking my social apps, answering messages and what not.

"Goodmorning, antisocial one." I heard as I looked up to see Ash. "Good morning." I smiled back. I put my phone back in my pocket and took Ash's hand as we wandered into the school premises.

We walked through the reception building and into the dormitory/classroom building.

"How was your weekend?" Ash asked as we wandered down the hall. "Busy, I helped Palmer and Barry move in.. Suddenly we're a family." I admitted, still a bit surprised. "How about your weekend?" I asked. "It was.. sorta boring." He admitted. "I binge watched a new tv series." The boy shrugged.

I just laughed, as I got to my locker. "Sounds relaxing." I admitted, unpacking my stuff. "Hey I've gotta head to my dorm, I'll see you later." The raven haired boy decided. "Sure, see you later Ash." I smiled. He let go of my hand and wandered down the hallway.

I turned back to my locker and went back to organising, when I heard a squeal. I turned around to see Touko, Iris and Serena.. Touko had squealed.

"It finally happened!" The brunette boomed, full of excitement. "Honestly when you told us, I had a feeling you were kidding around." Serena giggled, "Ash struggles to admit his feelings." The blonde added. "So," Iris began grinning, "Did this all happen while we were at the after party?" She asked. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks, "Yes it did." I admitted.

"You guys finally happened! I'm so haaaappy!" Touko boomed. Serena just laughed at how excited Touko was. "You've got some story to tell me." Iris grinned before the bell rang.

Gary's POV

"What makes you think Serena likes me?" I asked Ursula, as I was hurrying to my locker. "Oh come on! It's sooo obvious that she has the hots for you! You should have seen her watching you teach Dawn how to dance, she was smiling at your ability to teach. It's like she was proud of you." Ursula admitted.

"And honestly, her eyes said I want to take her place and dance with you." The pink haired girl teased. "Well, I'll figure out how she feels." I shrugged. "How is that?" Ursula looked at me. "I'm Gary Oak, I'm good at doing everything." I admitted before opening my locker. The bell then rang.

Timeskip to recess

Dawn's POV

Touko and I left class and parted ways as she saw Cilan. I walked over to my locker, interrupted by Gary. "Hey I need to flirt with you for like two seconds." He demanded.

"What?! Why? Gary, you can't flirt with me!" I huffed as Gary turned around before turning back to me. "I'm trying to figure out if Serena likes me or not, Ursula reckons she does." The brunette admitted.

"Can't you do something other than flirt with a girl who's happily in a relationship." I glared as Gary shook his head, "Serena and Iris are coming, it's too late." He insisted.

Iris's POV

Serena and I walked towards the cafeteria, and noticed Gary and Dawn on the way. "Wow Berlitz, looking good - as usual!" Gary was loudly trying to flirt with Dawn but honestly I stopped paying attention as he went to say something else.

"God he's such a flirt." Serena sweatdropped, as he was still trying to flirt, before walking over to them. "Dawn's taken, buddy. Nice try." She said proudly before dragging Dawn towards us. "Thank you." The blue haired girl sweatdropped.

I couldn't help but wonder, was Serena dragging Dawn away from Gary out of jealousy or to save Dawn from his flirting? I don't know.

Gary's POV

I watched as Serena dragged Dawn away. "Hm." I shrugged, thinking to myself. I went to my locker and began packing my bag, I planned to leave early and visit someone.

"Gary! You're going home?" I heard a voice. I turned around to see Ursula. "Yep." I bluntly said, turning back to my locker. "Have you found out whether or not Serena likes you? Am I right?" The pink haired girl smugly asked.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "I tried flirting with Dawn in front of her and she dragged her away, but she could have done that because Dawn's taken." I shrugged. "Where are you going?" Ursula asked. "To see someone, I don't wanna be here." I admitted.

"You can't leave yet! Not until you know for sure." Ursula suggested. "Look, I really don't think she likes me in the way you think she does, we've been good friends for such a long time." I explained. Ursula scratched the back of her head, "Prove it."

"What?" I blankly asked. "Prove it that she doesn't like you, then I'll stop annoying you and you can leave." She insisted. I looked around before zipping up my bag. I pulled it onto my bag and looked to Ursula, "Alright pigtails, come with me."

Normal POV

Ash, Barry, Touko and Cilan were all sitting around a table chatting and laughing, waiting for Dawn, Iris and Serena. The trio were walking through the hallway, making their way to the cafeteria.

Gary and Ursula made their way down the hall too, finding Serena. "There she is!" Ursula pointed out. "Thanks Captain Obvious." The brunette chuckled.

"Serena!" Gary then called as the group stopped walking and turned around. "What?" Serena blankly asked as Gary walked up to her. The brunette stopped when he was about a foot away from her. The blonde gave him an odd look but didn't step back despite his closeness.

Gary then gently moved her hair that was sideswept onto her face, before leaning closer to kiss her. Dawn and Iris gasped, very surprised as they watched this. Ursula broke out in a grin, not expecting this either but definitely not disappointed, "He has guts." She thought.

Serena was completely stunned, not ever expecting this. Gary and her had always been close friends, nothing more. For her, this was out of the blue.

Gary then pulled away, offering a quick smile before heading to Ursula. "There's your answer, now I have to go." He insisted before heading out of the building.

Serena was still stunned, Dawn and Iris tried to snap her back into focus. It all happened so quickly, Serena didn't have the chance to either push him away or kiss back.. the blonde didn't even know how she'd react.

"Serena??" Dawn clicked her finger in her face once more as Serena came too. "Huh? Sorry!" She blushed harder, embarrassed for zoning out for so long. "Gary just kissed you!" Iris blurted. "I'm... aware." Serena admitted, still surprised.

"Cmon, let's go and eat." Dawn sweatdropped as she lightly grabbed Serena's wrist and lead her to the cafeteria with Iris. Ursula watched as they walked away, grinning. "She definitely likes him."

Timeskip

Ash's POV

Once the final bell rang, Barry and I left class, chatting. We got to my locker and I told him I'd meet him later as I wanted to hang out with Dawn.

We parted ways, after I locked my locker I went to find Dawn. As I walked down the corridor, a pair of hands covered my eyes, "Guess who~" A voice sung. "Hm." I stopped walking. "Definitely Gary." I then answered sarcastically, as I heard a laugh.

The hands were removed from my eyes as I turned around to see Dawn. "Hiiii." She chimed, taking my hands. "Hi Dawn~" I greeted, swinging our arms around before we leant closer to eachother to kiss.

"Let's go somewhere." I suggested once pulling away, we now walked out of the building, hand in hand. "Where to?" The blue haired girl asked. "A peaceful place." I decided.

We walked through town to a peaceful area where I liked to sit sometimes.. truth be told, this is also the spot where Serena and I have escaped the hospital with blood bags to drink from.. but for some reason it's nice here.

There was a big oak tree providing a lot of shade, on a warm day like today, it was the perfect spot to sit.

We laid under the tree and faced eachother, chatting for a while.

"Do you think..." Dawn began, after there was a silence. "..That Serena and Gary will date?" She asked. I thought about it.. they have been friends for a really long time, as I have been with them. I can still remember when Gary had found Serena crying in the forest when she'd just turned into a vampire.. He introduced her to me and we became the three musketeers.

I snapped back into focus as I hadn't answered Dawn's question, "I'm not sure actually... Serena's face sure was red when she walked in the cafeteria." I chuckled as Dawn laughed too. "Iris and I were really surprised.. Serena looked surprised herself."

I have always wondered if Gary and Serena liked eachother. They've always had a love hate sort of friendship, especially since Serena and I have only wanted a normal life. Gary wants to stay the way we were when the three of us were killing people by draining their blood, constantly.

The three of us were insane. That was until I met May, one of my closest friends whom I don't get to see often. She's a witch that's been granted immortality by an evil witch she hated.

When May and I first met, she saw potential in me. I'm not sure what it was but she refused to let me leave her sight until my 'humanity switch' was on. That ended up happening and then Serena was next. For some reason, Gary was tough work. May couldn't get through to him no matter what she tried.

To this day, no matter how far Serena and I go to chase after our dreams of having normal lives, or as close to normal as possible, we find Gary follows us. I don't know if it's because we've always been together or because he enjoys stirring trouble but we're always together.

"Hey." Dawn sat up. "I've never really asked you but.. what's your family like? It seems whenever I'm over, they're not there." She admitted. I sighed as I sat up too, placing my hand on hers. "You see.." I trailed off "My parents are.. dead." I truthfully answered.

"Oh my god.. I'm so sorry Ash." Dawn looked down. "I don't have any siblings either.. I guess I'm sort of lonely." I chuckled nervously. Dawn then wrapped her arms around me, pulling herself closer to me. "Don't say that! You have me and our friends at school. We'll always be there for you.. I definitely will be there for you." She insisted.

I then put my arm around her, "I.. love you." I then blurted. Dawn looked into my eyes with a smile, "I love you too." She said before reaching up to kiss me. I kissed back, wrapping my other arm around her. We then pulled away, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." I admitted. Dawn just giggled, "Me too, let's head back."

We walked back to the campus, holding hands. I couldn't help but notice Dawn biting her lip. "Is everything okay Dawn?" I asked.

She looked to me, "I just... I know this sounds weird but I know how you feel.. with losing your parents.. well sort of." She scratched the back of her head. "I lost my Dad about a year ago and it's been really hard without him." She admitted.

"Dawn I'm.. I'm so sorry." I sighed. I lost my parents when I turned into a vampire. I lost them because I ran away with Gary.. I don't know when they died but I knew once they'd realise I was a vampire, they would disown me. Dawn sounds like she was a lot closer to her Dad than I was to mine.

"Mum's finally trying to move on with her life by dating Palmer and we're basically becoming a family now but I can't help but miss my Dad.. All the time." She sighed, "So I guess I sort of understand what you went through." She added.

I squeezed her hand lightly, "I'm sure his always watching over you.." She just gave me a smile.

I couldn't be happier to finally be dating Dawn.. We are so similar yet so different at the same time... And so far she hasn't suspected me being inhuman, at all. It's wrong not to tell her, but I still want to keep her as much away from this side of things, as I can.

Paul's POV

It began to get dark, I decided to head out for a walk before heading to sleep.

As I left the dorm building, I found Calem sitting alone. With a grin, I wandered over to him. "You're out late." I began. "So are you." Calem looked at me. I sat beside him, facing him, though it was hard to see.

"Did you hear about Gary and Serena today? They kissed." I grinned, repeating the information my sister had told me. I heard a sigh come from the black haired boy, "I know.. I guess I'll never be good enough for her."

I scratched the back of my head, "You know, I can help you." I offered, for what feels like the millionth time. "I can help you live on and get over her." Calem looked to me, "What do you mean?" I shook off his comment with a question. "Do you know what a hybrid is?"

Calem blinked, "Isn't it a cross between a vampire and a werewolf?" I nodded with a smirk, "Good! You're smart. Now to get over Serena, it will take a couple of steps. First it will involve this!" I began before biting into my wrist and forcing it to his mouth, keeping a grip on the back of his head with my other hand so he couldn't struggle away.

Calem panicked and tried to free himself, but it wasn't worth it, my blood was now in his system. "That's step one!" I began, pulling my wrist away from him as he quickly stood up. "You're crazy!" He boomed, beginning to dash away.

I zoomed over to him, stopping in front of him, "Time for step two!" I declared before breaking his neck.

His now lifeless body fell to the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Now you'll wake up as a hybrid- god that was too easy!" I chuckled.

A hybrid has more control over themselves when it comes to being a werewolf. Instead of forcefully turning into a werewolf during a full moon, you can turn into a werewolf whenever.

I then picked up Calem's body. "And you hated being a werewolf all because you couldn't be with your dear Serena, now that I've turned you into something else, and you have more control over being a werewolf, maybe your dear blondie might like you again." I shrugged.

"I basically saved you, except because of this, we now have a sire bond. You're sired to me which means no matter your feelings towards me, you'll listen to me. You're basically my pawn.. and I have wanted a new pawn for such a long time." I cackled evilly, carrying the body into our dorm so he could recover.

(A/N: Finally, an update! School starts soon and I'm hoping I'll be able to manage to update regularly.

Okay, I'm curious; Where do you think Gary's going? And what are your thoughts on Ursula and Paul?

I find Ursula's character interesting to write because she has strong grudges, but to everyone else she's nice. As for Paul, he's literally just trouble haha.

I can happily say from now forward, more supernatural scenes will be written into this story! I'm super excited!!)


	28. Gary’s got a girlfriend?

The next morning

Normal POV

Paul had awoken early, hoping to watch Calem struggle awake.

There was a loud bang on the door, which made Paul smirk. He got off his bed and walked over, opening it and as he expected, it was Ursula.

"Good morning, Sister." He gave a proud smile as she raised an eyebrow, "Good morning.. what did you call me over here for?" She asked as Paul stepped aside.

Ursula peered over to Calem's bed, then back to Paul. "He's going to turn into a Hybrid." The purple haired boy explained.

Ursula's mouth fell open, but she didn't even know what to say. She looked to the currently dead boy, then back to Paul. "What is the meaning of this?!" She stammered.

"If he messes around and the police start looking for vampires, we have to relocate again." The pink haired girl looked to her brother, he just shrugged. "And if he messes around, he'll be the one the police kill." Paul replied.

Ursula looked unamused. "Oh cmon! I need a pawn, someone to play with. It will be fun.. you wanted me to be happy, didn't you?" The boy asked. Ursula shrugged, "I guess so." Paul then grinned, "Well I'm happy."

"What fun will you get out of this heartbroken wolf boy, anyway?" Ursula asked as Paul happily explained, "He's miserable. The girl he has a huge crush on, won't date him because he's a werewolf. By turning him into a hybrid, he's now half vampire. He's still a wolf but being a vampire mean he's sort of on her level. By doing this for him, he'll be sired to me, which makes him my pawn." Paul grinned.

Ursula processed it all before nodding, she didn't understand why he wanted a sire bond to be formed when he could easily compel Calem. "Don't make him bite Serena or Gary.. I need them on my side for my plan." Paul looked at her, "Why?" The pink haired girl scratched the back of her head, "I'm going to get revenge on Ash, but if I'm in the good books with Serena and Gary, they shouldn't help Ash if he needs it."

Paul nodded, "Alright, fair." Ursula then left.

Calem then woke up, Paul watched as he struggled awake. "Paul? What happened!? What did you do to me?!" He panicked. "You begged to become a hybrid so you willingly drank my blood." Paul answered, giving a grin. Calem looked blankly, "I don't believe that for a second." Paul shrugged, "Fine, I forced you to drink my blood. You're transitioning into a hybrid, to complete your vampire transition, you need to drink blood from a human."

Calem sat up, he got out of the bed. "So you're expecting me to drink blood from a human?!" Paul then nodded, "If you don't do that to complete the transition, you die." With that, Calem's eyes widened.

"So, go drink blood from a human in the hallway, will you?"

4 days later

Serena's POV

It's Friday, at last. Today was a day off as there was a festival in Lumiose city. I always loved the festivals here, they were always so fun and full of people.

For me, this week has been incredibly slow. Gary hasn't been at school since he left after kissing me, and that's all I've been thinking about. I've even tried calling him but he won't answer his phone. All this has made me come to realise, I have a crush on Gary.

I sat up and scratched the back of my head. I've seen Calem quite a bit in the halls, he seems to be acting different. Some students in my classes have been complaining, saying he's really rude and disruptive.. even destructive.. but that doesn't sound like him at all.

"Good morning~" Iris chimed, "Maybe today will be the day Gary finally comes back." She offered a smile. "Morning Iris.. I guess I can hope." I sweatdropped. "Where's Touko and Dawn?" The purple haired girl asked, and that's when we realised, they weren't in our dorm.

Dawn's POV

Touko and I sat by Ash and Cilan, in the cafeteria. We helped ourself to coffee as we had quite a day planned. Us, like everybody else, were going to the festival, but tonight us four are going out for dinner together.

"The restaurant we're going to is actually a new diner that's opened up in town! I haven't been yet but I hope it's good." Touko boomed, before sipping her coffee. "I'm sure it will be great, only the best restaurants open up in Lumiose city." Ash said proudly.

Ursula's POV

I walked through the corridor, looking for Barry. I had a question I was really meaning to ask him. I then found him exiting the dormitory building.

"Barry!" I called, before zooming over to him. "Ursula?" He asked, turning around with a surprised expression. "You sounded a lot farther away." The boy admitted.

"Hey, there's a new diner in the city that's opened up recently, I'm going to check it out tonight, care to accompany me?" I asked, with a smug grin. "Yeah! Of course, I've wanted to check it out."

"Great! I'll text you details later!" I smiled sweetly before turning around. Oh Ash Ketchum, you don't know what's coming.

Normal POV

Serena exited her dorm to grab coffee from the cafeteria. She walked through the girls corridor, about to head into the cafeteria when she saw a familiar brunette about to enter their dorm, farther down the hallway.

She zoomed down the corridor swiftly, when she'd reached Gary, she'd nudged him, but as she came to a halt, a lot more force was involved. "Woah-" Gary nearly fell, but somehow managed to keep his balance. He stood upright and turned to Serena.

"Hi." The blonde began. "Serena, morning." Gary smiled awkwardly. "I've been waiting to talk to you for the past four days, I even tried calling you." Serena huffed. Gary sweatdropped, "Sorry I got caught up in something."

Serena then reached out with both her hands and grabbed his, "I've been needing to tell you something." She admitted. Gary looked to her and then looked away, with a sigh. "Serena.. What I did was really stupid.." He admitted.

Serena still had his hand in hers, as she looked at him confused. Gary slipped his hand away from her, "I'm dating Leaf, I've been with her for the past four days." The brunette finally admitted. Serena's mouth fell open.

Flashback, Gary's POV

I walked with my packed bag, through the streets of Lumiose, finding the hospital. I hadn't visited the hospital in a long time, because I had no need to.

I soon found it and entered, heading up to reception. The woman at the desk had her chair turned, clearly not paying any attention. "Ahem." I muttered as the chair swung around, "My apologies sir, how may I help you?" She asked.

"I'm looking for a girl named Leaf, she was struck in a car collision recently." I explained. "Mhm! I remember her, she's in room 2C on the third floor." The receptionist smiled, "Thanks." I said before leaving.

I walked down the corridor and into an elevator. When the door shut, I finally felt at peace. I hate hospitals, my blood cravings go wild.. I was just glad to soon see Leaf.. Only because I've missed having a permanent blood source.

The door began to open, as I was on the third floor. I stepped out and took a deep breath in. I then kept walking down the corridor.

As I walked, I listened into people's conversations, in particular a doctor and a young girl. "Sir, I'm worried her accident was a suicide! Well.. sort of. I don't think she tried to avoid the accident." The girl said to the doctor.

I stopped to listen to the rest if the conversation. "Over the past few weeks, she hasn't been acting herself. She's gone from a bubbly, caring girl to someone who is grumpy all the time and careless.. " The girl admitted. "Is that so? Did you or your friends ever ask her what was wrong?" The doctor asked. The girl nodded, "Constantly. She never told us.. it was like she was hiding something.." The girl explained.

I blinked, shaking my head. "That's not Leaf they're talking about.. It's definitely someone else.." I told myself before turning to the door to see 2C labeled. Damn it. As the doctor and young girl left I went over to the door and opened it.

I stepped inside and closed the door behind me, I then looked into the bed to see a young brunette girl laying pretty comfortably. She faced me with a blank expression. "Hi Leaf." I awkwardly greeted. "Hi.." She replied, tilting her head.

"Who are you?" She asked, as I blinked. "You don't remember me?" I asked laughing.. she's obviously joking. I moved to sit in the chair beside her bed. Leaf shook her head. "I don't remember much at all.. my memory is very..." She bit her lip, "Faded." Leaf scratched the back of her head.

I shook my head, "Really?" That came out louder than expected. Is she suffering from amnesia? How does she not remember me??

"Well.. My name's Gary." I reintroduced myself, trying not to point out how weird this was. She held out her hand for a handshake, "It's nice to meet you?" She asked, giggling. "Ah.. yeah." I sweatdropped, shaking her hand.

"How are you recovering?" I asked. She bit her lip, "Very slowly." I nodded, "You don't remember what I am, do you?" I asked. Leaf looked at me, with a face full of confusion, "You look pretty human to me." She laughed awkwardly.

I sighed, "I'm a Vampire." She blinked, "A Vampire? From a fairytale?" Leaf laughed, before noticing my blank expression. "Are you sure you're not the one needing to be in hospital?" The brunette joked. I still kept a blank expression, "You don't remember? You figured it out last time! You even had a necklace to attempt to keep vampires out of your head!" I admitted, feeling annoyed.

Leaf's smile faded, she gave me a look, "I'm not that delusional." She admitted. I bit my lip, still annoyed. Being angry really want solve anything if she doesn't remember. "I'll prove it to you then." I decided.

"Vampire blood heals, if you drink my blood you'll be healed within hours. You could do with quick healing right now." I crossed my arms. Leaf blinked, "How can I trust you with this? I just met you." I sighed, "Well you can either recover incredibly slowly, be here for weeks, or take this chance and drink my blood and heal within hours.. it will also tell you, that vampires are real."

Leaf was hesitant, but then nodded. "Alright." I then bit into my wrist as blood began to ooze. "Drink." I said, putting my wrist by her mouth. Awkwardly, she put her mouth onto my wrist and drank from it. She then pulled away, looking to me.

"I'll come back tomorrow, once you find out you've recovered rapidly, you'll thank me. And your curiosity of vampires, i'm sure will spring back." I gave a smile as she raised an eyebrow out me. "If you say so."

I walked over to the door, gritting my teeth. Do I drink from her before I go? I then decided against it, I'll wait for her to be discharged, which will obviously be tomorrow. "Bye Leaf." I said before exiting the room.

The following day arrived and I was at the hospital by the time visiting hours started.

I went straight into the elevator when entering the hospital and stepped out onto the third. Casually, I walked over to 2C and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a cheerful voice. Swiftly I open the door and enter, to see the brunette girl I was hoping to see; sitting on a made bed with her handbag beside her.

"Goodmorning." She gave a smile. "You're doing, surprisingly well.. I wonder why." I grinned as she laughed, looking away from my gaze before looking up again, with a smile, "Thank you."

I don't know what it was about that smile, it seemed so sincere and grateful, her eyes were full of light. This was unusual to what I was used to seeing; fake smiles and eyes that were lacking colour. Was it because of me she became so dull?

"I shouldn't have assumed you were crazy, you actually helped me a lot. The doctors said I made an astonishing recovery, they said it was a miracle."

For the first time in what felt like forever, I felt a ting of proudness, I'd helped someone. I never cared for things like this.

For the next couple of days, we hung out. It felt weird to be hanging out with a human and not drink from them. She became curious of vampires again but this time I had to fill her in on the basics as she didn't remember any of her research on them.

After spending time together and realising Leaf, the girl I'd helped, the girl I'd been spending time with, was far different from the Leaf I knew; and this girl here, has made me begin to feel feelings towards someone that I haven't felt for such a long time. Being with her.. makes me feel really happy.

I began walking her home after a day of shopping. We walked down the main road and headed down a smaller street. "So, what's the plan tomorrow?" Leaf asked eagerly. I took a moment to answer, "Gotta head back to school. I'd love to hangout but I need to face my best friend I've been avoiding for four days." I admitted. Leaf's eyes widened, "Four days? If she's your best friend, then why are you avoiding her?"

"Well.." I trailed off. "I messed with her feelings." I sighed, scratching the back of my head. Leaf sweatdropped, "That's one of the worst things you can do, you know." I sighed, "I know, that's why I need to see her.. to apologise."

We reached the front of Leaf's house and stopped. Leaf turned to me and smiled, "Thank you for today." She thanked because doing something that surprised me; she stood onto her tiptoes and kissed my cheek.

As she pulled away shyly, standing on her heels again, I leant down into he face, before connecting my lips to hers, and she kissed back. We then broke apart I looked into her eyes, as she kept avoiding my gaze.

I couldn't tell if it was shyness or if I fucked up. "Sorry, was that too soon?" I sweatdropped. Leaf shook her head, now looking into my eyes, "I know this is crazy, I basically just met you and you're not even human but.." She looked away for a moment before looking back to me.

"I like you."

"Really? I like you too."


	29. Lumiose Festival

"You and Leaf are... dating?" Serena asked, still in shock. Gary avoided the girl's gaze, feeling guilty. "We are."

The words stung Serena, she felt ashamed that she had even developed feelings for Gary especially after traveling with him, because she'd learnt he was a player.

The blonde haired girl turned away, annoyed at herself, she went to leave but Gary had stopped her. "Serena, I love you, I always will, but as a best friend.. I don't want to lose our friendship." The brunette insisted, eyes filled with regret. Serena looked up, looking him dead in the eye, "Well it's too late Gary, it's already gone."

Serena then pulled away from Gary's grip and zoomed down the hallway. Gary watched, frozen, feeling guiltier than he'd ever felt. Leaf and Serena had been reminders that he still felt human feelings, he still had humanity left inside him.

Upset, the boy turned back to his dorm door and punched it, but with his strength the door broke off the hinges.

Serena entered her dorm and locked it behind her, she was furious. She couldn't tell whether she was angrier at Gary or herself.

"Serena?" The girl looked up to see Iris, her face showed concern. "Gary's a dick." Serena managed to say. "What happened?" Iris got off her bed and walked over to her best friend.

Serena proceeded to explain what had happened, which had angered Iris. "That asshole! He's such a jerk!" The witch growled, "Cmon, let's just go to the festival.. I don't wanna waste anymore time being angry over this." Serena admitted. Iris nodded, "Yeah of course, let's go."

Dawn's POV

I sat with Ash, Touko and Cilan. We were still drinking coffee and planning tonight. Ash yawned and stood up, "Cmon guys we have a festival awaiting us!" He then took my hand and basically pulled me out of the seat.

"A bit eager." I laughed as Touko dragged Cilan out of his seat, "He's right! Let's get moving!" Touko boomed excitedly as she and Ash lead the way. They were such kids.

We left the school premises and headed onto the main street, where people were already beginning to crowd. On this side of the street, there was food, the other side had games and rides. Lanterns were hung along the powerlines and people seemed so cheerful and happy, I was thrilled for this.

"Cotton candy!!" Touko boomed, dragging Cilan away to a cotton candy stall. "Can we get some?!" She pleaded her boyfriend. Cilan just chuckled, "We'll take two please." He said to the lady running the stall.

"Cmon! We don't have all day." Dawn tugged on Ash's arm, as he was in a daze. "You're right - let's go~" He chuckled as they left, into the crowd.

Normal POV

Calem wandered down the hallway, where he met with Paul and Ursula. He shot them both an unamused look as he didn't want to be anywhere near them.

"Good morning my pawn, I hope you're ready for a day full of destruction. I love chaos." Paul said happily, as Ursula just laughed.

Calem didn't understand why Ursula was now on his side with this plan, when she first found out the black haired boy was a hybrid and sired to Paul, she didn't like the idea.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to do anything of the kind." Calem admitted. Ursula then stepped forward, quickly wrapping her hand around his neck. "You seem to forget you have no choice, you're sired to my brother." She insisted, before tightening her grip, "And you will do everything he asks you to."

"Enough." Paul hesitated as she released Calem, he gasped for air. "Just when I thought you were the nicer twin, I realise you're actually both as insane as eachother." Calem growled, aiming that at Ursula.

"What can I say? We're agents of chaos - besides; My brother has finally found something that makes him happy." The pink haired girl grinned.

"Today I want you to fight some people, makes some scenes.. I don't care what you do, as long as you're a bad person." Paul ordered. "Maybe you should pick a fight with Gary, you and I both know you hate him."

"Just don't bite him! I need him for my own purposes." Ursula added. Calem looked at them both, an expression full of disgust. He hated being treated like a puppet, he'd rather die than live a life like this. He refused to drink human blood which turned him into a hybrid, because he knew he wouldn't live his own life, but the twins forced him to drink human blood, and now he is Paul's puppet.

The black haired boy glared before leaving, wanting to enjoy the festival, he knew he had to just stay clear of Gary and nothing should happen.

Everyone was enjoying themselves at the festival, Dawn and Ash had played a heap of games and gone on a lot of rides together, same with Touko and Cilan. Iris and Serena went together and enjoyed themselves on some rides. Calem had bumped into Barry and decided to hang around him. Gary and Leaf also met up and enjoyed the day together.

Ash's POV

"Uh oh." Dawn laughed nervously as the roller coaster was about to zoom downhill. I laughed along too before we both screamed as the slope was steep.

We reached the bottom and Dawn turned to me, her hair covering her face. "I can't see." She joked as I fixed her hair out of her face. "Thank you." She laughed again as I did too. With my hand on her cheek, I leant towards her to kiss her. She kissed back, putting her arm around my neck to pull me closer.

"Gross!" "Cmon lovebirds, get off the ride!" "We want a turn!" We both pulled away from eachother, embarrassed by those comments. I turned around to see Iris and Serena, they were the ones teasing. My face went red, when I turned back to Dawn, I notice hers did too. "Maybe we should get off the roller coaster." I awkwardly suggested, "Good idea."

As we exited the ride, Serena and Iris laughed at us. "Veeery funny." I said sarcastically, still embarrassed. Dawn giggled, over being embarrassed.

"Let's go in the scary house!" Dawn eagerly boomed, taking my hand and dragging me away.

Ursula's POV

I watched as Ash and Dawn dashed past, enjoying eachother's company. I sighed; why were they so perfectly in love with eachother when they've only been together for like.. a week?? It made no sense to me, they skipped the awkward stage entirely!

"Hey! Are you alright?" I heard a voice. I looked up to see Barry. Pest. I was only using him as a pawn, a part of my plan.. I wish he'd leave me alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I retorted as Barry must have been offended by my tone. "Sorry.." I began, seeing his reaction. "I'm just upset.. The man of my dreams is in love with a stupid little smurf brat." I growled. That comment must have gone straight over Barry's head because he didn't realise that I was talking about his soon to be sister.

"I'm sorry that happened to you.. but you don't deserve to sit around, alone at this festival! You should come with me! My friend left me a while ago." The blonde explained. I looked away from his gaze, truly I didn't want to spend time with him.. but I also don't want to sit alone for the day seeing Ash happy without me.

"Sure, why not." I stood up as Barry's smile widened. "Alright! Last one to the roller coaster gets fined!" He boomed before racing off through the crowd. "Oh we'll see about that." I laughed before using my super speed, racing through the crowd.

Normal POV

As Serena went to buy popcorn, Iris spotted Gary and Leaf and quickly left to talk to him.

When the brunette boy noticed her approaching him, he knew he was gonna get an earful about how much of a terrible person he was.

"Iris, hi." Gary bluntly greeted. "Hi, Gary. I'm sick of you being such a play boy, you need to grow the fuck up and realise if you keep playing this game, you're just going to end up alone." The purple haired girl glared. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Gary retaliated. "Well first you tried to play Dawn, then Serena and for all I know, you're playing this lovely girl beside you."

Gary was taken back, "I've never had feelings for Dawn! And Serena, she's my best friend! Leaf is the one I have feelings for, you need to get your story straight before you accuse me."

"Well, let's see; first you try to use Dawn for blood, if it wasn't for Ash you would have kept at it, then you use Leaf for blood too, you didn't even care about either of them, let me add! Then you played with Serena's feelings just after she broke up with her boyfriend and now suddenly you're in love with one of the girls you used simply for blood. I'm pretty sure my story is straight." The witch grumbled. Gary couldn't argue with her, she was right.

Iris then looked to Leaf, "If I were you, I'd be careful. He's just going to use you for blood, it's the only way he knows how to treat humans." She said before turning to leave. "How dare you?!" Gary boomed, racing over to her. He put a hand on her shoulder, about to turn her around but before he could do anything, he felt a sudden unbearable head pain, which caused him to drop to his knees.

Iris looked down at Gary, with a glare, "You should be more careful Gary.." She insisted as he cried out in pain. "Gary?!" Leaf boomed. Iris released the pain, "If I see anymore of my friends hurt, like Serena was this morning, you're going to regret everything." She insisted before leaving.

"Gary, what is she talking about?!" Leaf bent down to help him up. Gary stood up, opening his eyes to reveal pain, "She's right."

Ash and Dawn exited the scary house, Ash unbothered while Dawn was a bit shaken, "I didn't think it'd be that scary!" She admitted, holding onto her boyfriend's arm. Ash just chuckled, "That was nothing." He admitted.

"Oh look at you, scared of nothing." Dawn teased. "Basically." Ash grinned. The two walked along, deciding to play a dodge car game.

"I love this game!" Ash and Dawn boomed at the same time, racing over to the entrance for the game.

They entered the race course and each sat in a cart. Dawn and Ash kept a grin at eachother, as they each believed they were better at this game then one another. Barry, Ursula, Serena, Iris, Touko Cilan and a few other people joined in, all in seperate carts too.

Once the buzzer went off, the drivers frantically stepped on the accelerator to speed off. Ash bumped into Barry, Barry just laughed and bumped him back, this became very continuous. Serena, Iris, Touko and Dawn were all chasing after eachother, zooming through the rink, trying to bump eachother.

Dawn was closest to the wall, next to her was Serena, then Iris, then Touko. Touko planned to ram into them, slamming the carts against the wall. She then took her plan into action, ramming into Iris, who then rammed into Serena who then was supposed to ram into Dawn buy she quickly slammed on the accelerator, zooming ahead, leaving the three girls to slam into the wall. "Catch ya later!" Dawn laughed, zooming off.

She then bumped into Ash, who bumped into Cilan. Barry then bumped into Dawn and for a second, the four of then were stuck. "Uh oh." Barry blurted, but Cilan floored his cart and managed to escape, freeing them all.

Ursula noticed Dawn zooming by and smashed into her cart, and somehow caused her cart to go spinning. "Woah-oah-oah I'm getting dizzy." The blue haired girl admitted, as the people close by laughed.

The fun soon came to an end as the man running the game called for the carts to be stopped and everyone had to exit.

Gary and Leaf kept walking, Leaf trying to get Gary to talk but he wouldn't budge. "Goddamnit will you stop walking and listen to me for two seconds? I'm your girlfriend and I am concerned." Leaf huffed as Gary stopped working. His demeanour had changed completely, he was cheerful before but now he's visibly upset.

"I don't want to talk about it Leaf. Iris has just made me realise how cruel I really am.. What I did to you was horrendous." The brunette boy admitted. "Can you please explain?" Leaf pleaded, wanting to resolve this. "I told you, I don't want to talk about it." Gary looked away. Leaf sighed, "Fine, then I'm going home."

The brunette girl walked away, Gary watched, feeling hopeless. He'd upset now two people that he was close to, but he couldn't bring himself to explain to Leaf what he'd done to her.

Gary's thoughts were soon interrupted, "Oi! You!" It was Calem. Calem approached him with a glass bottle in his hand, the bottom of it had been smashed.

"What do you want?" Gary bluntly replied. "To fight. You are the biggest asshole I know and I've been meaning to get you back for the party, recently." Gary blinked, remembering how he shoved Calem around.

"You're messing with the wrong person, because I am currently very angry." Gary admitted, Calem then shoved him. "I hope you're fucking ready to get your face pounded in!" Gary growled, shoving him back. The two broke out into a brawl, attracting attention from other people.

Ash noticed the fight and raced over, Dawn following him. "What the fuck?! Can you guys cut it out?!" Ash growled, dragging Gary away as Cilan came over and dragged Calem away. Calem got out of Cilan's grip and went to strike Gary with the broken glass bottle but instead hit Ash.

"Ash!!" Dawn boomed. Ash looked at the cut on the palm of his hand and clenched it shut. Calem dashed away and Gary got out of Ash's grip, glaring at Calem as he left. "What a little bitch he is."

"Are you hurt?" Dawn asked, racing to her boyfriend. "No, I'm fine." The raven haired boy insisted. "Really? Show me your hand." She insisted, trying to open it as he kept it clenched shut.

"Ash!" She groaned, as he finally opened his hand, to reveal nothing. The cut had healed. Dawn's eyes widened. "But- I swear it was bleeding!" The blue haired girl boomed. Ash shook his head, "He missed, I promise."

"No need to worry!" He said, using Dawn's saying. She sweatdropped, "Right." Ash then took her hand, "Cmon, we have a date soon." He said eagerly. "Right! I've gotta go get ready, as do you." The girl laughed, though she was still convinced she saw a cut in Ash's hand.

Timeskip to an hour later

Dawn stood in front of her mirror, curling her hair.

Barry walked in, dressed up nicely. "Where are you off to?" Dawn asked curiously, as she finished curling her hair. "To the new diner, what about you?" Dawn then turned to Barry, "I'm heading there too actually.. With Ash, Touko and Cilan."

"I'm heading there with Ursula." Barry admitted. Dawn eyed him curiously, "Ursula, hey?" The blonde haired boy blushed nervously, "She's quite cute, I hope I can get to know her better." Seeing Barry talk shyly was different, he always seemed so confident. "She invited me out, which was a surprise.. I'm pretty excited." Barry chuckled nervously.

Dawn finished her makeup and smiled, "Me too.. Hopefully all goes well with you and Miss Pigtails." She admitted as the two left Dawn's room and headed downstairs.

Dawn knew she felt a way towards Ursula, a feeling of dislike, she still couldn't figure out why. She knew there was a reason there and there was some sort of memory but she just couldn't remember, like there was a hole in her memory.

"Let's go~" Barry chimed, opening the door for Dawn as they left, locking the house.

Dawn wore a pink shirt, which was covered in roses, a black skirt which reached down to just above her knees, she also wore black heels.

Barry wore a blue collar shirt and black jeans, as well as nice black shoes.

The two walked through an alley that lead onto the main road. They soon reached the newly opened diner.

"Goodluck with Ursula." Dawn teased, nudging Barry as he blushed, "Definitely gonna need it.. Have fun with your boyfriend, and Touko and Cilan." Barry teased back, though it didn't have as much of an effect.

The two 'siblings' pushed the double glass doors open and entered the diner.


	30. Date Disaster

(A/N: Originally this chapter was going to focus a bit on Leaf and Gary, I apologise and promise that will come soon)

Dawn's POV

Barry and I entered the diner and parted ways, I found Ash, Touko and Cilan seated at a table.

Barry sat at a table nearby, waiting for Ursula. As much as I had this feeling of dislike towards her, I hoped she was going to show up. Barry seemed so happy about this.

"Dawn's here!" Ash boomed childishly, I laughed as I walked over to the table. "Yesss I am~" I chimed, "Daaawn!" Touko happily called. I sat down beside Ash as Cilan then greeted me too.

"So, let's get ordering, I'm starving." Touko and Ash decided, almost in sync, which caused Cilan and I to laugh.

The double glass doors opened and Ash and I looked up. A pink haired girl walked in, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Ash on the other hand, seemed surprised. "What the fuck?" He blurted as I turned to him, confused. As she past by our table, she glanced at us quickly before greeting Barry.

"Touko, can I speak to you for a minute?" Ash spoke up. "Uh sure." Touko said, placing her menu on the table. The pair then stood up, Ash leading her outside. Cilan and I couldn't help but wonder what they had to talk about.

Normal POV

"What's up?" Touko asked. "Do you have a water bottle on you?" Ash asked as Touko nodded, "Uh yeah." The brunette pulled it out of her bag.

"May I borrow it?" He asked, while pulling a sealed zip lock bag containing Vervain, out of his pocket. Touko eyed the bag curiously before talking her drink bottle out of her hand bag.

Ash opened the bag, the smell of the herb oozing from it. "Can you place a small leaf of this in the bottle please? It will burn my hand if I do so." Touko obeyed, placing a vervain leaf in her drink bottle before screwing the lid back on and handing it to Ash.

He shook the drink bottle before drinking from it, then wincing in pain. "Are you crazy?!" Touko blurted, as Ash handed back the bottle. "No, but she is. That pink haired bitch tries to play games with her compulsion. Because she's an original vampire.. well, hyrbid.. she can compel other supernatural beings. The only way I can keep her out of my head is if I drink or wear jewellery containing vervain." He explained.

"Obviously I can't wear it because it will continuously burn my skin until I remove it, but if I drink it, it's in my system for hours and she can't compel me." Touko watched as he explained, seeming desperate to keep the pink haired girl away from him. "What has she done to make you come to this decision?" She asked as Ash looked away, "I.. don't really want to talk about it.. terrible things."

Ash could never forget the horrible things he'd been compelled to do to Ursula, like acting romantic towards her, even being intimate with her. This was all without consent, classifying it all as sexual harassment/assault and rape, but what could he do about it? Ursula has roamed this Earth for hundreds of years, sure she was a teenager forever, but she had a lot of years of sneaky tricks up her sleeve; even if he told authorities of her wrong doings, she could easily escape prison and get revenge. She was powerful like that.

"Okay, let's head back inside.. If you ever want to talk about it though, I'm all ears." Touko admitted, looking into Ash's red eyes which were filled with worry and anger. "Thanks Touko." He replied, trying to smile back. "Now let's go order, Dawn and Cilan may think we ran away." The wolf girl joked as they walked back inside.

The pair received concerned looks from their partners as they sat back down. "Ash and I just had to discuss some school matter." Touko claimed as they all nodded.

The waitress came over and took their order and the four happily chatted.

Barry was chatting to Ursula, trying to learn more about her, but she wasn't particularly an open book. The blonde had asked her a number of questions involving hobbies, favourite things and so forth, including little details about himself, but she didn't talk too much.

The blonde haired boy watched as she was looking over to Ash. Barry put his hand on hers, which startled her as she was too busy concentrating on Ash. "Are you okay?" He asked, as Ursula pulled her hand away, "I'm fine. Don't worry." She insisted, before sipping from her drink.

Cilan had told the group about some fun times in Unova, some of them involved his brothers while others involved Touko and Iris. Cilan, Touko and Iris were all childhood friends, they had quite a group in Unova, but the trio moved to Kalos for high school. Sometimes they contacted their Unova friends but hadn't seen them since they left.

Dawn then talked about her friend group in Sinnoh, it consisted of herself, Barry and a few others including a boy named Kenny and a girl named Zoey. Once Barry left for Kalos, the group sort of disbanded, but Dawn soon moved to Kalos too and reunited with Barry.. now they're basically siblings.

Touko had also told some stories from Unova, though some of them were similar to Cilans.

Ash didn't say anything about his past before Kalos, which caused Dawn to question. "What was it like before you moved here? Any stories to share?" She asked her boyfriend. "Well.. not really." Ash admitted, ignoring her first question.

"Oh come on, there's gotta be something you can share." Cilan grinned, Touko stayed quiet though. Ash gave him a look before sighing, "Fine. Serena, Gary and I came from Kanto together to Kalos.. other than that I really don't remember much." He admitted. Dawn frowned, as she was curious to Ash's past.

As she was about to question, Ash was saved as the waitress came over to deliver their food. "Thank you!!" The four of them replied before digging into their food.

Time passed and they finished up, really enjoying the meal they'd each devoured. Touko started up conversation again, trying to learn more about Dawn and Ash as she was so happy they were finally together.

Then Dawn started questioning the pair sitting across from her, and how they started dating. Cilan and Touko looked at eachother, Touko with a grin before she started talking.

Ash noticed in the corner of his eye that Ursula an Barry were getting up to leave. He didn't understand why, they hadn't eaten. It seemed strange, and Ash worried for the safety of his friend.

"Hey guys, I'll be back." Ash admitted, before leaving out the front door, as Ursula and Barry had exited through it only a minute before.

Dawn sighed, as he left. "Ash is acting sort of strange." She admitted. "How so?" Touko asked, catching Dawn's attention. "He won't share much about himself and suddenly.. he's leaving?" The blue haired girl sweatdropped. "Has Ash ever shared much to you about himself?" Cilan asked, which left Dawn thinking. "I know a couple of personal things but not a lot.. I'm really open towards him but he doesn't share much back."

The girl bit her lip, "I've never really noticed this until you asked." She said to the green haired boy. "Ash isn't quite the open type, he never has been.." Cilan admitted, "Its as if he is hiding something." Touko just laughed, "I doubt that, he probably just takes time to open up to somebody." She suggested. Dawn nodded, taking her word, but for some reason, she felt like Touko was hiding something too.

Once Ash was outside, he zoomed around, looking for where the two could have gone.

He cussed to himself for letting her take Barry out of his sight, god knows what she would do to him.

That's when a scream was heard, the raven haired vampire sped towards the side of town where he'd heard the sound.

"Ursula!? Where are you, you bitch?!" Ash growled, before hearing whimpers. He quickly zoomed off again, soon finding the source of the scream and whimpering; Barry.

Ursula had pinned the blonde haired boy against a tree and was now drinking from his neck. "Get away from him! I swear to god I will do anything I can to kill you, if you do anything to him!" The raven haired boy growled, before racing to Ursula, trying to shove her off of him.

Ursula zoomed away, only a few feet, but she still clung onto Barry, holding onto his head as he sunk to his knees, feeling drained. "What's wrong Ash? I'm just feeding. Usual Vampire activity." The girl claimed, holding Barry close to her.

"If I really wanted to hurt him, I'd kill him." Ursula shrugged, before turning the barely concious boy to face her. She looked into his eyes, compelling him, "Barry, do you know who did this to you?" She asked as he could barely mumble a reply. The hybrid continued to compel him, "Ash did this to you. Maybe you should tell your sister, warn her."

"Ash did this to me.. Ash drank my blood.. I'm nearly dead because of him.. I have to warn Dawn.." Barry mumbled back, as the compulsion was successful, with that she grinned. "I have no time for your stupid games Ursula, change his mind! He can't let her know.. She needs to be protected.."

Ursula just laughed, "Well you see, I don't care about your little secrets anymore, you seem to forget I practically know them all." Ursula admitted, looking to Barry and pushing his fringe out of his face before looking back at Ash. "Make him forget this. He doesn't need to be dragged into this, nor does Dawn. This hatred, is between you and I. Not them." The raven haired boy admitted, biting into his wrist, wanting to give blood to Barry so he could heal.

"You want me to make him forget about you biting him? Fine then." Ursula decided, before looking to Barry. "You were fun while you lasted, my pawn." The pink haired girl said quietly to the boy, before placing her hands more firmly around his head, and breaking his neck.

Barry's lifeless body dropped to the ground and Ash watched in horror. "You better tell your girlfriend her brother is now dead, I guess it's better them your secret getting out, right?" Ursula grinned before zooming away into the night.

"Barry.." Ash managed to whisper, falling to his knees. Barry was his best friend, they'd been close ever since the two boys met at Lumiose boarding school. He couldn't believe Ursula had been so selfish to just kill him, like he meant nothing. She only killed him because he meant nothing to her.

The raven haired boy felt tears run down his face while feeling angry at himself. Why had he been involved in Ursula's petty game yet again. In result, his best friend was now dead. The worst part was he couldn't fight back, his strength was nothing compared to Ursula and she has well and truly proved it.

How was he going to tell Dawn?

This broke him, she was so happy when she talked about her memories in Sinnoh with Barry. They were so close, even though they were friends, they were basically siblings. He didn't know how what to do, she was still clearly upset about her Dad still, he didn't have the heart to drop this bomb on her.

The boy sat back, leaning against a tree. He didn't know what to do. All he wanted right now, was revenge on Ursula. He wasn't going to stop until he could figure out how to kill her, being an Original, it was almost impossible to kill her, there was only one way to do it, and he wasn't going to rest until her knew how.

Ursula had proven how heartless she was, it was time for Ash to get rid of her, for once and for all.

Dawn glanced down at her phone, it had been forty minutes since Ash had ran off.

Touko and Cilan tried talking to keep her distracted, but she was worried. "Dawn." Touko spoke up, the blue haired girl looked to the brunette quickly. "We're going to head home, do you want us to drive you home?" She offered.

Dawn thought about the offer, before nodding. "Yes please."

Cilan paid for the bill, and the trio left, escaping into his car. The green haired boy started the car and began to drive. Touko sat in the passenger seat and controlled the radio, trying to find some nice music to lighten the mood, she knew Dawn was upset Ash suddenly left, she was a bit herself.

Dawn sat in the backseat and dialled Ash's number, putting the phone to her ear. The phone rang to voicemail which caused her to hang up. Disappointed, she sunk into the seat and tried to think about something else.

"I wonder how Barry went with Ursula." She thought, she hoped he was home so she could ask. At least his rambling on about it would distract her from worrying about Ash.

Ash's POV

I sat under the tree, trying to control my tears. I was still in complete shock, I couldn't control myself no matter how hard I tried.. I had just lost someone who meant so much to me.

Anxious thoughts kept popping into my mind; What do i do now?! I can't just leave his lifeless body here. How do I tell Dawn? How do I tell anyone?!

I wished I had of tried keeping him away from Ursula, if only I'd known they were going to the diner together, earlier.

I couldn't help but feel furious at myself, this whole night I thought she was going to do something to me, but she didn't. She was after Barry, to get after me.

I put my head down, wanting to fall asleep. I just wanted to wake up and everything be back to normal, for Barry to be alive and happy as usual.

My thoughts were completely stopped when I heard a gasp for air, worried and confused. I sat up. My eyes widened when I saw Barry sit up.

How is this possible? He was clearly dead.

I didn't care, words couldn't explain how thrilled I was that he was sitting before me, concious.

"Barry!" I finally tackled him into a hug, which seemed to wind him "Ash? I thought I died. This isn't the afterlife is it? Are you dead too?!"

Ash wiped away a tear, a tear of joy that the human boy he trusted more than anyone, was somehow alive. "No! Not at all! You're alive! God I'm so.. ecstatic."

Barry laughed hugging his friend back before they let go of each other. The blonde scratched the back of his head, "How am I even alive?" He asked aloud, looking around confused. "God, I don't even know. I've never been so relieved though." Ash admitted.

Barry then tuned out, as Ash began to ramble on. The boy looked at his own fingers, on one which a ring was placed. This was the only piece of jewellery he wore, his mother had gave it to him before magically vanishing.

Barry eyed it curiously, "Hmmm..." before his eyes widened once realising something.

(Finally done, Ursula is just an agent of chaos, isn't she? Does anyone have theories for the ring? I can't wait to release everything about it and Barry's mother aha. Please leave a vote and comment and have a lovely day :P)


	31. Mr Mysterious

"What's wrong?!" Ash asked as Barry looked at his ring in amazement. "This ring it... it brought me back to life.." The blonde admitted, studying it. "How? That's impossible.. Who gave it to you?" The raven haired boy asked as Barry looked to him, "My Mum did."

Flashback

Barry sat in his room, thinking about his parents; they'd been fighting a lot. They always hid what they fought about from Barry.

The blonde laid back in his bed, sighing. He then jolted as his door opened, and his mother walked in. "Barry.." She began as he sat up. "I'm sorry you have been hearing your father and I fighting a lot.." She sighed, but Barry stayed silent.

"I have something for you." She smiled, opening a small drawstring bag that she grabbed from her pocket. She put her fingers inside the bag and pulled out a ring. It was a silver and black, metal ring. Barry's mother passed it to Barry, he took it with his hand and examined it.

"It protects you from the supernatural beings in this world, please wear it all the time, Barry." She said gently as Barry slid it on his finger. "You really like all this supernatural stuff, Mum." Barry admitted, sweatdropping as he thought it was weird. "Thank you." He added.

Flashback end

"My Mum was obsessed with supernatural stuff for years, she studied it and before she left my Dad and I, she gave us each a ring to protect us from the supernatural." Barry explained as Ash studied the ring. "I've never seen something like this before." He admitted.

"How are you feeling?" Ash asked Barry as he went to stand. "I feel completely fine.. It's so strange." The blonde admitted. "I'll take you home, keep me updated on how you feel so if anything happens I can race you to the hospital." The raven haired boy admitted.

"There's no need, I'm sure Dawn can take me.. But yeah a ride home would be nice." Barry accepted. The two boys went back to Ash's car, Ash tried helping Barry into the passenger seat but he claimed he was fine. Ash got in the driver seat and they drove away. They cruised through the quiet streets, eventually reaching the street where Dawn and Barry lived.

They pulled up at the front of the house. "I should probably go and apologise to Dawn.. I did just leave her with Touko and Cilan." Ash admitted, parking the car. "Maybe that's a good idea." Barry chuckled nervously.

They walked up to the front door and entered the house, Ash waiting to see Dawn and for her to be angry.. but the house was dead quiet. "Our parents are coming home tomorrow so for tonight it's just Dawn and I." Barry admitted as they walked into the lounge room.

In the lounge room, they found Dawn asleep on the couch, the tv still playing a movie she'd put on, and her phone still lit up, fallen on the floor. Barry picked it up, to see she had her recent calls list open. "You've got some explaining to do tomorrow." Barry bit his lip, as Dawn had tried calling Ash numerous times since she'd been dropped home.

Ash sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket to realise she had called him multiple times, but his phone was on silent. He then looked down to see her sleeping peacefully and smiled. Without thinking, he bent down to kiss her forehead.

Barry grabbed a blanket for Dawn and threw it over her once Ash had stepped away from her. "I'm gonna head to sleep, you can let yourself out." The blonde said, heading to the stairs. "Are you going to be okay?" Ash asked Barry as the blonde nodded, "I just need sleep.. I'll speak to you tomorrow. Goodnight." He decided before going up the stairs.

"Goodnight." Ash replied before looking at his sleeping girlfriend once more time. He sort of hoped she could wake up so he could apologise, but she looked so peaceful that he also wished she'd stay asleep. The raven haired vampire decided to let himself out, locking the door and heading home.

The next day

Normal POV

A tall brunette boy wandered down the main road of Lumiose, heading to the home of his brunette, human girlfriend.

Gary hadn't seen Leaf since she left him at the festival, the day before. She had questions he didn't want to answer, and he still didn't want to answer them but he knew it was probably the right thing to do.

Gary also hadn't spoken to Serena since the day before, since he'd told her he had a girlfriend. Currently he felt a bit lost, two people he was close to didnt want to talk to him.

The brunette finally reached Leaf's house and walked up the stairs, knocking. He waited patiently, hearing footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door opened and before him stood an average height girl with bed hair and pyjamas. "Gary?" She blurted, embarrassed she hadn't changed clothes. "Leaf, I wanted to come and explain some things to you." Gary admitted.

Leaf shook her head, "There's no need." She stepped closer. "I found a book last night.. A diary I'd written." The girl admitted. "It had writings before I nearly died and lost my memories.. You were a monster." Leaf frowned, stepping back.

"The person you were in my diary is not the person you are now and I can see why you didn't want me to know the truth.. Reading this has spiked my interest in Vampires again and I've been doing research.. It made sense to me that you need blood to survive.. but you do things differently."

Gary nodded, "I get too lazy to hunt and sometimes try to find someone with good tasting blood to stay around.. but you're more than just a bloodbag to me.. I regret doing what I did to you and the guilt I have and how I feel about you is more than my craving for your blood.. I mean it."

Leaf bit her lip, "I don't care about what happened in the past.. Yes it sounds horrendous but I don't have those memories.. So I'm happy to live on like nothing happened.. But I don't want any secrets." She admitted. "Or mind compulsion." Leaf added.

Gary nodded, "No keeping secrets or mind compulsion, got that." Leaf then gave a smile, "I want to learn more about Vampires, I'm curious about this stuff." Gary then smiled, "I can tell you everything you want to know."

Dawn's POV

I stood in front of my mirror, tying my hair back into a ponytail. I turned my head as I looked into the mirror, making sure my hair looked nice.

My phone sat on the counter, buzzing again. I just rolled my eyes. "Aren't you going to answer that?" I looked up to see Barry, I held a blank expression before I saw he had scratches on his body.

"What happened to you!?" I asked, worried. Barry shook his head, as if to say not to worry. "When I left I was walking down some stairs and fell, I knew Ash was outside and called him over.. He ended up helping me out." He admitted.

"Oh.. here I am, dodging Ash's calls because he wasn't answering mine last night and he was.. helping you." I admitted, feeling bad. "You should give him a call." Barry admitted. "Are you alright?" I asked before Barry left. "I'm fine." Barry then smiled before exiting the room.

I peered down at my phone before picking it up, deciding to call Ash.

Barry's POV

I walked downstairs, deciding to do some research on my ring. I walked into the study, seeing Johanna's computer on one table and my Dad's computer on the other. My Dad never liked me using his computer, so I thought I'd be quick.

I sat into the computer chair by my Dad's computer and switched it on, patiently waiting for the screen to light up. Once it did, I entered the password and then span around in the wheelie chair.

Once I faced the screen again, my eyes widened. My Dad had left some internet tabs open. I clicked through them, reading them. They had to do with Vampires, there was a page about buying weapons to fight vampires, one about recent vampire sitings, one website was a forum about discussing vampires. I bit my lip, curious about what my Dad knew about vampires.

I then noticed some more tabs open, my mothers name had been googled and on a other was a list of phone numbers of people who were close to my mother. Then there was a chat page open, my Dad had been talking to someone, they were talking about my Mum and the person he was talking to said they knew where she was and my Dad wants to visit them to find out.

"Barry?! What are you doing on my computer?" I heard my Dad's voice boom. "Dad?! What is all of this?!" I asked, getting out of the seat. "All this vampire stuff.. and all this stuff about Mum? Are you not over her or something.. remember she left us!" My dad tried to calm me down. "If you're trying to find Mum, then why are you here with Johanna?"

Dad then finally spoke up, "You see Barry, Vampires are real, there's some in this city.." I shook my head, "I know that!" I admitted angrily. "I'm trying to help eliminate them, they're monsters." Dad explained. "Your mother was obsessed with them as well as many other supernatural things, but mostly them. Her obsession was the cause of pretty much all of our fights."

"What is your point here?!" I asked impatiently. "I think your Mother has turned into a vampire Barry. If she has, she needs to be rid of. We can't be in relation to a vampire, they're dangerous. If your mother ever wants to connect with you again, and is a vampire, I have to kill her."

My mouth fell open, "So you're just going to kill Mum?!" My dad shook his head in annoyance, "I've been contacting people she's visited since she left us and they've all told me the same thing; she's changed. She's a monster. She doesn't care for anyone other than herself and kills people out of fun. She's not your mother anymore."

I shook my head in annoyance, "You're going to kill my Mum.. You're crazy." My Dad stepped closer to me, "Why aren't you listening to a word I'm saying? She is not your mother anymore, she is a monster." I just glared into my Dad's eyes, "And how the hell do you think you're going to kill her?! She'll be so much stronger than you, if you even try, you'll be dead first!"

My Dad stepped back, "Come with me." I followed him as he lead me out of the house, into the backyard. He opened the door to Johanna's shed, which he'd stored some stuff in. I stepped inside followed by Dad. He lead me over to a crate.

"This is what I plan to hunt vampires with, that could end up being your mother too." He said. I peered into the box and looked at was inside. In the crate was wooden stakes, grenades that looked as they were filled with vervain, pistols with wooden bullets and injections filled with vervain.

"You're a.. Vampire hunter?!" I asked, stepping back. "Indeed. I'm apart of Lumiose's small council that helps to eliminate vampires." Dad admitted. "They're monsters, Barry."

Normal POV

Dawn looked at her phone, making sure she was heading to the right location. She was meeting with Ash as he wanted to make up for what happened last night.

The blue haired girl looked up, finding the small cafe they had planned to meet at and entered. She found Ash sitting by a small table, with two seats. He gave a happy wave to which she smiled.

"Hey." Dawn gave a smile, sitting down infront of the boy. "Hey Dawn." Ash smiled back before leaning forward, crashing his lips into hers. She kissed back, feeling the guilt she had for being mad at Ash, fade away.

"I'm sorry I left last night." Ash admitted, after they broke apart. "Barry told me what happened, thank you for helping him." Dawn admitted, thankful. "Anytime." The boy replied, though he seemed unsure as he didn't know what Barry had told her. Dawn noticed his expression but didn't question it.

The two ordered coffee and talked as they sat. Ash reached out and placed his hand on Dawn's, shooting her a quick smile as Dawn had a little grin. Once they finished their drinks, Ash decided to pay.

"How about we go for a walk?" Ash suggested, taking Dawn's hand. "I think that's a lovely idea." She replied, giving a smile.

The two walked along the street, not sure where they were going, but they were happy to just walk. "School ends in a few weeks." Dawn said, leaning her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "God that's gone quick.. I still remember meeting you on the first day." Ash admitted. "Gary took a shine to you." He said, with a laugh. "Oh god I forgot about that." Dawn giggled.

They continued to walk, Dawn leaning on Ash's shoulder still as he now had an arm around her. Dawn suddenly stopped walking as an elderly man stopped in front of them, which caused Ash to stop too. He looked at Ash, which made Dawn look at him with confusion.

"I know you." He began, "You haven't aged a day." The man said to Ash. "Pardon?" Ash sweatdropped. The old man then turned to Dawn then back to Ash. "I think you may have the wrong person." Ash spoke up. The elderly man waited a moment before shaking his head, "It was definitely you, sir." He then scratched his head, "At least I think.." He said before stepping aside, Ash then began walking again, which caused Dawn to start walking.

"Who was that?" Dawn asked, becoming suspicious. "I'm not sure.. I think he's confused." Ash sweatdropped, but with how suspicious Dawn already was of Ash, she couldn't help but find him unconvincing.

The two reached the big tower in the middle of the city; Prism tower. "It's so giant.." Dawn trailed off. "I'll take you up there." Ash suggested, before already dashing inside. Dawn just giggled and tried keeping up with him.

They got inside and Dawn was stunned, she was surprised that she hadn't been inside the building before. It was extremely bright.

"I've got to introduce you to some people." Ash decided, as he lead Dawn over to two people, one rather tall and one rather small, both with blonde hair, though their backs were turned.

"Clemont, Bonnie!" Ash called as they both whirled around. "Ash!!" The both chimed. "Dawn, I'd like you to meet my friends Clemont and Bonnie." The boy introduced as Dawn smiled, "Hii!"

"This is Dawn, my girlfriend." Ash told the pair, as he put an arm around Dawn. "Aww." Clemont smiled while Bonnie snapped her fingers in defeat, "I was going to ask her to marry my brother." That made the group chuckle.

Ash's phone began to ring, he pulled it out of his pocket to see Barry was calling him. "Hey guys I gotta take this real quick." He said, stepping away from the group.

"Hey, Barry. How are you feeling?" Ash asked quietly. "I'm fine, but what I'm about to tell you, is crazy." Barry insisted, speaking so quickly. "What's going on?" The raven haired boy sweatdropped. "My Dad is a vampire hunter, he has weapons to fight vampires! He believes my Mum is a vampire." Barry blurted out.

Ash took a moment to process everything. "Wow Barry, that's crazy... I wonder how he obtained these weapons.." He trailed off before having an idea. "Barry, we can kill Ursula!" Ash suggested. "What? I thought there was only one way to kill an original hybrid.." The blonde haired boy admitted. "That is true, but if we get Iris to use a spell that could trap her, we can try everything possible to figure out how she dies." Ash admitted.

"Alright, lets do it. I want her gone." Barry huffed. "Alright, I'll head home and give Iris a call, then we can discuss more when I'm away from the public." Ash decided before hanging up.

He went back over to the trio and took Dawn's hand. "Hey guys, I've gotta go. Dawn would you like a ride home?" Ash offered. Dawn shook her head, "Nah, I'm happy to walk, thank you though." She smiled.

"Well it was nice meeting you Dawn." Clemont smiled, "Bye guys." He added as the lovebirds were leaving. "I parked away from the cafe as there were no parking spaces." Ash sweatdropped. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later then." Dawn smiled.

Ash nodded before bending down to gently kiss Dawn. She was taken by surprise but then began to kiss back. They then separated as Ash had to go. She wasn't sure where he was going and why he was in such a rush, they didn't even get to the top of the tower.. but she had something to do to - find that elderly man.

"Bye Ash." Dawn called before going back the way they'd originally walked. "Cmon, please be here." She said to herself, needing to ask the old man some questions.

She nearly got to her car, when she'd seen him. "Excuse me!!" She called, quickly dashing over to him. "Hello Miss, you were the lady from before." He gave a smile. "Yes I am, may I ask you something?" She asked as he gave a nod.

"How do you know my boyfriend? His name is Ash Ketchum." She said. "Oh - Ash Ketchum is his name! It's definitely him. Ash was best friends with my older brother, around sixty years ago." The man said. Dawn's mouth fell open, "Is he definitely talking about Ash?" She wondered.

"If you can get access to the news tower, search up 1961, Death of Bryce Walker, he was my older brother. When he died, a camera recorded Ash and I." Dawn nodded, "Thank you." She then quickly left, hoping into her car and driving home. She had to ask Palmer a question.

Dawn raced through the front door, walking into the kitchen which was linked to the dining room and lounge room. Mum was cooking something while Palmer was watching TV. Barry wasn't in the room.

"Hi guys." Dawn greeted. "Hi Dawn!" Mum smiled, "Would you like some soup?" She offered. Dawn shook her head, "No thanks Mum." She then walked into the lounge.

"Hi Dawn." Palmer greeted. "Hi Palmer, I have a question." The blue haired girl spoke. "What would that be?" He asked. "Well.. I'm doing a school project and need some reliable facts, do you happen to know anyone with access to the news tower?" Dawn asked, with a lie. Palmer nodded, "Actually I have a key. I'm apart of the small council here and we have access to a lot of things." He admitted, trying to grab the key from his pocket.

He then pulled it out, handing it to Dawn. "If anyone asks, say Palmer gave you access." He smiled. "Thank you." Dawn smiled, taking the key and quickly leaving.

She opened the door once slotting the key into the entrance of the news station. When she walked in, she saw a man sat at the counter. "Excuse me," Dawn began, walking over. "Palmer gave me access to the station, I'm in need of some files for a history assessment." The man nodded, "Sure thing, follow me."

After walking up two flights of stairs, we entered a room full of computers, on a desk sat boxes and boxes of files. "On the computers are video footage, if you enter keywords, you should find what you need." He said, switching on the computer. "I've gotta head downstairs but shout out if you need anything." He said before leaving.

"Thanks." Dawn said before looking to the screen. She entered '1961 death bryce walker' and one result was found. She opened it up and the video displayed a news reporter, talking, explaining that a car had smashed into the building behind him, killing a teenager. The camera then panned onto two people, one who looked exactly like Ash and a young boy who was crying. The names of them then displayed on the screen as 'Ash Ketchum and Jackson Walker'

They talked about how upset they were for him to have been killed, Jackson trying to stop crying. The video then ended. Dawn was surprised, but she trusted what the man had said, due to her suspicions of Ash.

She decided to enter Ash's full name only, as the keywords, to see how many results came up. 2 results came up, one being about Bryce, the other result was dated back in 1880, labeled 'Death of Misty Waterflower'. The video was poor quality but once the reporter had finished introducing what the report was about, the camera spun around to two men.

Dawn's mouth fell open, as the two men were Ash and Gary. Gary seemed to have puffy red eyes, like he'd been crying. Ash had a hand on his back, trying to comfort him.

"Misty was a good friend of mine.. it's devastating to see such a great person die in the hands of someone with selfish intentions.." Ash sighed. Gary had teared up, "Misty was my girlfriend and I loved her with all my heart, if I ever find the person who killed her, there will be hell to pay." Gary had said before the video cut out.

Dawn was frozen, whatever Ash was, Gary also was. And who was Misty?

She spun around in her chair, thinking.

Dawn's POV

Someone that never ages...

 _"I know you." He began, "You haven't aged a day." The man said to Ash. "Pardon?" Ash sweatdropped. The old man then turned to me then back to Ash. "I think you may have the wrong person." Ash spoke up. The elderly man waited a moment before shaking his head, "It was definitely you, sir." He then scratched his head, "At least I think.." He said before stepping aside, Ash then began walking again, which caused me to start walking._

Someone that never gets hurt...

" _Ash!!" I boomed. Ash looked at the cut on the palm of his hand and clenched it shut. Calem dashed away and Gary got out of Ash's grip, glaring at Calem as he left. "What a little bitch he is."_

 _"Are you hurt?" I asked, racing to my boyfriend. "No, I'm fine." The raven haired boy insisted. "Really? Show me your hand." I asked, trying to open it as he kept it clenched shut._

 _"Ash!" I growled, as he finally opened his hand, to reveal nothing. The cut had healed. My eyes widened. "But- I swear it was bleeding!" I boomed. Ash shook his head, "He missed, I promise."_

Whose body does.. weird things for weird reasons.. as if it's inhuman..

" _Is everything okay?" Ash sweatdropped as I turned around, knife in one hand and the other hand had a bleeding finger. "I uh just cut my finger, no big deal." I admitted._

 _I watched as Ash's eyes went bloodshot, the second he saw my cut finger. "Ash! Your eyes!" I panicked as he quickly turned around. "It's nothing! You should clean your finger." He admitted._

Inhuman.. that's right.. but what is he?

I only have one option here.

I grabbed my keys out of my pocket and left the computer lab, racing down the stairs. I thanked the man at reception before leaving. Once I got to my car, I quickly unlocked it, sliding into the front seat. I slammed the door shut and powered up the car, putting it into drive.

Ash's POV

I hung up the phone, getting ready to leave my house and meet Barry and Iris. We were going to figure out how to put an end to Ursula and hopefully Paul as well.

I laced up my shoes and sped walked over to my door. I put my hand on the handle and opened it. Once I opened the door, I saw Dawn stand before me, her hand out to knock on the door.

"Dawn, hey! You didn't say you were coming.." I blurted, surprised.

Dawn's POV

I put my car in park as I reached Ash's house. Without hesitation, I unclipped my seatbelt and got out of the car.

I got onto the sidewalk and then walked up to the entrance of the house, I took a deep breath before reaching out to knock on the door, but the door swung open before I could, Ash was about to leave to go somewhere.

"Dawn, hey! You didn't say you were coming.." He seemed surprised. I bit my lip, annoyed, trying to get the words out. "Is everything okay?" The raven haired boy asked, reaching out to touch my arm, but as he did I stepped away.

"Ash.. _What are you_??" I asked, in a growl.

(A/N: Finally! I've posted all the chapters so my Wattpad and Fanfiction are lined up. This is why there's been so many frequent updates aha.. This story is doing a lot better on Wattpad than Fanfiction, I'd appreciate if more people left reviews etc on here c:)


	32. The truth unfolds

"Ash.. What are you??" I asked, in a growl.

Ash clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip, before exhaling. He then remade eye contact with me. "You know.." Ash sighed.

I kept my eyes on Ash, a slight glare. "All I know, is that you aren't human.. So.." I trailed off, still mad and confused. "What are you?"

Ash remained silent, he shook his head, looking away. Whatever he was, he sure as hell liked keeping it a secret.

"Everything you know.. and every belief you have... is about to change... are you sure you want that?" The raven haired boy asked, looking at me with concerned eyes.

"What, are you?!" I asked again, this time more stern. Ash's eyes averted away, his bit his lip and clenched his eyes shut again, clearly not wanting to tell me.

He then looked up, after a moment of pondering. "I'm a vampire." Ash finally admitted.

I gasped, feeling my blood turn cold. I couldn't believe this, the one thing I was pretty afraid of, he was. I took a step back, trying to find the words to speak, but no words could exit my mouth.

"I shouldn't have come.." I finally blurted, turning around to race back to my car. "No, Dawn! Wait!" I heard Ash call, but it was like I could barely hear him. The words of his confession kept running through my mind, and I could barely think.

"Dawn! Please stop." Ash said, standing right in front of me, I blinked, before looking behind me to where Ash was standing not even a second prior. "How did you do that?!" I panicked, trying to get around Ash.

"Dawn, there's some things I need to explain, you've got to hear me out!" The raven haired boy admitted, before I finally got around him.

Without a word, I quickly hoped into my car and drove away, wishing I hadn't driven to Ash's in the first place.

I sighed, slipping off my shoes and collapsing onto my bed with a sigh. I hadn't spoken to anyone in my house as I entered, my mind was way too clouded to attempt any sort of conversation.

I closed my eyes, trying to clear my head. I was definitely still in shock, the man I loved wasn't who he seemed, instead he's a monster from a kids book or a nightmare. Vampires seemed to be the character you're supposed to fear, in a film. Never in my life did I truly believe they were real.

"Dawn!" I almost fell off of my bed in panic, I turned around to see Ash. "How the fuck did you-" I stopped talking as I noticed I'd left my window open.

"Leave me alone!" I boomed, racing over to open my door to leave, but as I slightly pulled it open, it was forced closed again by Ash's hand.

I felt myself curl up a bit, as Ash's arm was reached out, above my head, forcing the door closed. "Dawn, please look at me." Ash pleaded, I sighed, slowly turning around to face him.

"I will never hurt you. You're safe with me." The raven haired boy said quietly. His comment made me bite my lip, I couldn't help but worry. "I promise I will explain everything to you but you can't tell any other humans.. and you've got to stop running. I want you to fully understand what I am and why I've kept this from you."

I looked down, avoiding his gaze. I closed my eyes, before looking up at my boyfriend. "If you mean me no harm, you'll leave." I replied quietly, still frightened. Ash let out a sigh, removing his hand from the door, "Dawn.."

"If you mean me no harm, you will leave." I repeated, this time a little louder and a lot more stern. Ash looked away from my gaze, before looking up at me once more, "I never wanted this.." He sighed, before suddenly becoming a blur as he zoomed out the window.

I felt the slightest bit at ease as I raced over and locked the window.

Normal POV

"Iris!" Barry greeted, entering the bar. "Hey Barry." Iris shot a smile. She was seated in a booth, Barry walked over and sat beside her. "Ash isn't coming, he just texted me saying something's come up." He admitted, Iris nodded, "All good."

"We would definitely be at the diner if it didn't close early tonight." Iris admitted, scratching the back of her head. Barry shrugged, "There's no problem with where we are now."

"So.." Iris began, facing Barry. "What is the plan?" She asked. "Well, My father is a vampire hunter, I learnt earlier today. He has various weapons that can be used to kill vampires." The blonde explained. Iris gave a nod, to inform him she understood.

"The plan is that we need you to do some sort of spell that can trap Ursula, whether you can freeze her or trap her in a room.. anything." He explained. "I'll give the weapons to Ash and he'll try to figure out how to kill her." Barry explained. "If nothing works, she could kill him." The witch explained, which caused Barry to shake his head. "She's head over heels for Ash. She wouldn't kill him."

"We have one problem." Iris sighed. Barry, tilted his head, as if to say, what. "I don't have enough power to trap Ursula, she's an original vampire that is crossed with a werewolf, I can't possibly do it alone.." The purple haired girl sighed. "The only way I can do this is if I have the help of another witch..."

Barry sighed, "There aren't any around, are there?" This caused Iris to think, "Actually, I have another idea."

Serena sat herself at the bar, ignoring everyone she'd passed as she sat down. She had been pretty moody for the past couple of days, not wanting to deal with anyone's shit.

It was a mix of things that annoyed her, the person who she began to have feelings for, lead her on, she was growing jealous of Dawn and Touko's relationships, and every time she falls out of love with someone or gets rejected, she feels miserable, beginning to miss Shauna, her former 'secret' girlfriend who has been her only true lasting love. It had been over 130 years since the girl she'd fallen in love with, was killed by the hands of her parents.

Serena still found herself missing her, but it's been 130 years, her parents were long gone too, she couldn't even be angry at them anymore.. could she?

"May I get you anything?" The bartender asked, perking up Serena's ears. The blonde gave a forced smile, "I'll take four shots of tequila thanks." The bartender nodded, "I'm going to need some ID for that." He asked. Serena scoffed before compelling him, "I don't think you need any ID." The bartender shook his head, "That'll be four shots coming up, on the house." Serena then gave a grin, "Why thank you."

"You must have a 'go hard or go home' attitude." A voice piped up. Serena turned to her right to see Calem, a few stools away, drinking some sort of beer that definitely didn't appeal to her. "Calem.. Good evening." Serena greeted, not a lot of emotion in her voice.

"What brings you here to drown your sorrows?" The hybrid asked. "Boy problems.. I got lead on by a certain someone." Serena admitted, as the bartender came back, placing the shots in front of her. "Thank you." She smiled. "Wow.. being lead on.. I wonder how that feels.." Calem admitted, sarcasm flowing in his voice. This caused Serena to grit her teeth, "If you're trying to make me feel guilty, I don't. I never led you on. What I felt for you was real, but my sudden fear changed my feelings." Serena said, looking Calem dead in the eye before taking a shot.

"Feelings can't change that quick, you clearly didn't have any in the first place then." Calem admitted, which caused Serena to glare. "Should have known you only care for people who don't give a shit about you. Gary clearly doesn't care for you but you're obsessed with him." The black haired boy shrugged.

Serena crushed the glass in her hand, as she was about to take another shot. "I am not obsessed with Gary. That is one thing for sure." The girl looked back to Calem. "The feelings I had for him were nothing compared to how I felt for you, so don't give me this 'I'm obsessed with him' bullshit." She added. "Whatever." Calem stood up. "If you move on that quickly from guy to guy, you're a bit of a whore." He shrugged, this caused Serena's eyes to widen, before her glare became fierce.

"You have yourself a good night, I'm sure you'll find a new guy to fuck on your way home." Calem said, flashing a fake smile before leaving. Serena shook her head, "You aren't getting away with any of this, you prick." She decided, before zooming out of the bar.

"There's an old church on the other side of the city, it was burned with hundreds of witches inside of it, hundreds of years ago." Iris explained. "The spirits of the witches still remain." She added. Barry listened contently. "If I can contact them, I can see if they can give me their power to defeat the original twins. Hybrids are a huge imbalance in nature as Vampires and Wolves are supposed to fight against eachother, not combine power into one."

"I can try to get their power and use it to fight against Ursula and Paul." She decided. Barry shook his head, "Iris, that sounds incredibly dangerous." He admitted. "It could be, if the witches reject me, but it's worth a try. They already hate hybrids." The purple haired girl admitted. Barry looked away, before looking back to her, "I just don't want to find anyone else killed." He admitted.

Serena caught up with Calem, without hesitating she shoved him, and with her force, he fell to the ground, a few metres ahead of her.

"What the fuck!?" Calem growled as he stood up. "What has gotten into you?! You used to be really nice, now you're just a giant dick!" The blonde haired girl scowled. Calem scoffed, "Just go away."

"No." Serena began, taking a rather large, thick stick that looked rather pointy. "Bless this city for its natural weapons." She thought to herself taking it. Serena then zoomed over to Calem, stabbing him in the stomach with it. "This is for calling me a whore." She growled, before giving the stick a shove before stepping back.

Calem grunted in pain, trying to remove the stick, "What has gotten into me? You're the one who's changed! You're like a female version of Gary. Violent and a whore." He managed to spit out, before pulling the stick out of his body, breathing heavily as his blood healed the wound.

"What the- Werewolf blood doesn't heal wounds..." Serena blurted before Calem zoomed off. The girl stood there, still raged, but also confused.

The next day

Normal POV

A certain blue haired emerged from her bed, her head still spinning with questions. It was Sunday morning, her mother and Barry's father had gone out for breakfast, leaving her home with Barry.

Dawn wandered downstairs and began to make coffee. She let out a big yawn, feeling tired, she hadn't slept much that night. Too much was on her mind.

"Morning!" Barry chimed, walking into the kitchen. "Ooh, coffee! I'm definitely in need of it." He added. Dawn just laughed, "Good morning."

"Where were you last night?" She asked Barry. "I was with Iris.. We were just, y'know hanging out." He admitted. "What about you?" The blonde asked as Dawn began to pour herself some coffee, grabbing an extra mug for Barry. "I was um.. With Ash." She admitted, not sounding too happy.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, noticing Dawn's tone of voice. The girl bit her lip, wondering whether to tell Barry of her discovery. "Ash is uh..." She trailed off. Dawn turned around to face Barry, handing him his coffee. "Ash isn't.. who I thought he was." She admitted, wondering what her "brother's" reaction would be.

Barry took the coffee, with a thankful smile, before frowning. "You know.." He trailed off. Dawn then too frowned, "You knew?! And you've been quiet about it too?" She asked, annoyed.

"Yes, of course I did.. Ash and I are best friends." Barry admitted. "And? I'm his girlfriend! And he's been.. hiding this from me!" Dawn boomed, angry. "Don't get mad at him Dawn, I'm the one who told him to help me.. keep you away from all the supernatural stuff." Barry admitted.

"What?? What do you mean... There's more?" Dawn asked. Barry nodded, "There are three types of supernatural beings amongst us; vampires, werewolves and witches." Barry admitted. "When you came to this school, I told everyone to keep you out of this, Ash said he'd help me.. So it's not his fault, it's mine."

Dawn spent time processing this before answering, "Who are these vampires.. witches and wolves?" Barry answered, "Ask your friends." That made Dawn gulp, who did she know that was supernatural?

"Look, give Ash a call. You guys should talk, let him tell you everything. You're dating him so... I guess you do deserve to know.." Barry trailed off. "But please don't be mad at him, because it's all my fault." He insisted.

Timeskip.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me." Ash said, once seeing Dawn approach him. "Well.. I can't hide forever." The girl shrugged, "I need to know the truth."

The two were sitting by the lake, where they were the night they'd confessed their feelings to eachother.

"Well.." Ash trailed off. "I can tell you everything you want to know." He added. Dawn bit her lip, "Well you cook with garlic.." She began. "The whole garlic thing is a myth." Ash replied.

"Somehow you can walk in the sun.." Dawn added, giving a confused look. "We have rings that protect us from the sun." The boy added, showing off a black stoned ring on his finger. "It's been spelled by a witch, to protect me." He added. "A.. witch?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded, "I'll get to that later."

"We have to drink blood to survive, there's all different ways we can do that. Some vampires drink animal blood but they aren't as strong and that's a lot harder for their stomachs to adjust to.. As for us that drink human blood, we're stronger, faster and more powerful." Ash explained. Dawn had an expression of confusion at the last part.

"We practically have super speed, hearing, strength and smell... We can also control minds, using compulsion." The boy added, which Dawn nodded to, taking this all in. "What is a vampires weakness?"

Ash sighed, "Vervain, a plant that grows commonly around Lumiose city. For vampires, it's toxic.. it burns to touch and if a human has vervain in their system, vampires will be unable to drink their blood or control their mind."

"If you mean weakness as in to kill, unless you stake a vampire in the heart, it's unlikely they'll die. And wood is a lot more effective than metal. Metal doesn't often do any damage. Vampire blood is healing so it's hard to kill one." He added. "You're pretty trusting to add that part.. because I could easily kill you." Dawn shrugged, raising an eyebrow. "But you wouldn't." Ash admitted, "Besides, you wanted the truth."

"I feel like a weakness would be emotions too, once you're a vampire, everything you felt before is heightened. When you're happy, you feel on top of the world, when you're angry, you feel absolutely outraged, when you're sad, you feel depressed.. and so on." The boy explained.

"How many others are there?" The blue haired girl asked. Ash thought for a moment, "In this city, currently there's four others." That caused Dawn's eyes to widen. "Who are they?" She asked, knowing Gary was one. "Gary, Paul, Serena and Ursula." Ash answered, hesitantly.

Dawn was surprised at hearing the other three names, but moved onto her next question. "How old are you?" Ash answered, "I'm 156 years old... I have been 18 since 1880..and I was born in 1862."

Dawn was completely shocked, her blood turning cold. It was so bizarre to her that someone could stay the same age for that long. "How did you.. turn?" Ash sighed, "Well it all happened when this bright, orange haired girl rolled into Pallet town, where I used to live.." Ash began.

"She was bright and smart and took no one's shit, her name was Misty. Gary and I had met her at the Pallet town founders ball, where my father had asked for me to escort her. I didn't know who she was but I was happy to help someone out, so Gary and I waited for my mum to introduce her to us. Gary had a date to wait for and was interested in who the new girl in town was." Ash trailed off.

"And then walked in Misty, she was tall, confident and had characteristics I'd never seen before; red eyes and sharp teeth." The boy added. "Gary and I were blown away by her beauty. Fast forward a few months and Misty and I started dating, but I soon learnt I didn't like Misty as much as she liked me, and Gary had the biggest crush on her."

"So we broke up and remained friends, and then a couple of months later Gary managed to weasle his way into her heart and they started dating." Ash added, smiling. "They were in love so soon, it honestly didn't take long. They decided they wanted to be together forever and so Misty turned Gary into a vampire and they planned to live together for an eternity."

Ash bit his lip, "Misty was in contact with a witch who had spelled a ring for Gary, and when she went out to collect it one night, she didn't return." He sighed, "The next day her body was found washed up on the banks of a river close by, with a wooden stake through her heart." The raven haired boy trembled.

"And so, Gary was obviously heartbroken, the women he was meant to live with forever, had been killed. I stayed with him a lot once she'd been killed, because I was worried for what he'd do... and one night he told me that I was all he had left, and he turned me into a vampire." Ash looked back up at Dawn who was in shock.

"We decided to leave town as our families would find out. We found the witch Misty was supposed to visit and she gave us spelled rings so we had the ability to walk in the sun.. and we live on." Ash concluded. Dawn was still in shock, "Gary turned you!? God I can't believe this." She admitted, Ash slowly nodded.

"Do you have anymore questions?" He asked as Dawn nodded. "What is all this talk about witches?" She asked. "Ah yes, well witches do exist to and can be incredibly strong. They learn spells from spellbooks and all sorts. They can gain power from the spirits of witches too.. I'm not sure what else I can say about them.." He sweatdropped.

"There's also Werewolves." Ash began. "In ancient times, they were the enemy of Vampires. Nowdays it's not so bad, there's not many werewolves around though. They have to turn into a wolf every full moon and cause some chaos. A werewolf bite can kill a vampire though." Dawn nodded, taking this in.

"Do you have anymore questions? I know this is a lot to take in." Ash sweatdropped. "I think that's all.. for now at least. This is a lot of information at once." Dawn scratched the back of her head. "I know.. but you should know the truth." The boy smiled.

"Actually, I have one more question.." Dawn admitted, standing up. Ash then stood up too, "What's that?" He asked. "Have you ever.. compelled me?" The blue haired girl asked. Ash was hesitant to answer, ".. Yes, once." This caused Dawn to frown, "What?!"

Ash felt guilty, "I compelled you to forget some things about Ursula." Dawn glared, "Why would you do that!?" The raven haired boy sighed, "She was making you miserable, she was so horrible to you and compelled me to do.. things with her that I didn't want, and I know it hurt you." Ash sighed. "I know it was the wrong way to go about it, I regretted it almost instantly. But what she was doing to both of us was horrible."

Dawn sighed, her head was clouded with all this new information. She loved Ash, but this was so much to take in. Hearing that she'd been compelled, didn't sit well with her. It sounded like he'd done her a favour, but it also made her wonder how much he could be trusted.

"Ash.. I will keep your secret from any other humans, I promise.. But as much as I love you.. I don't think I can.. be with you.." Dawn managed to say, Ash's eyes filled with shock. "This is so much to take in, I need time." She added.

Ash sadly nodded, "I.. Understand." Dawn felt sympathetic, seeing Ash's change in demeanour. "I'm sorry..." She spoke softly. "If you have anymore questions.. give me a call.." Ash replied, also quiet. "Get home safe." He said before suddenly becoming a blur, speeding off. Dawn was left in surprise as he had gone, feeling guilt but her mind also flooded with new information, she needed time.

Ash's POV

I stopped speeding and began to walk, I was away from Dawn, I could let it all out.

I was a mix of miserable and rage, this was my fault for keeping such a big secret.. I should have learnt from Touko and Cilan. I clenched my eyes shut, feeling a wave of defeat wash over me. It's all my fault.

"Gosh, you vampires are so emotional!" I heard a voice, I quickly opened my eyes and looked up. At who I saw, suddenly changed my mood. Like every feeling of upset suddenly vanished.

"May!" I boomed, racing over to hug the brunette witch that stood before me. She giggled, hugging me back, "It's good to see you too, man."

Dawn's POV

I finally reached the steps of my house, still feeling upset. That was one of the quickest decisions I had to make, but I'm feeling like it isn't a regret.

I love Ash, with every part of me, and I may go back to him in the future, but for now, I really need to get my head around all of this. But one thing is for sure, everything i know is really about to change..

I opened the door and walked inside, "Hey! I'm home!" I called, wandering into the kitchen. "Dawn! Hey! Come here!" Barry called, his voice full of excitement. I walked into the lounge room, where Barry's voice came from.

I stopped walking, looking up to Barry but someone else had caught my attention, the boy who stood beside him.

"It's Lucas! He's moved to Kalos! He's also staying over tonight." Barry added, full of excitement. Of course, they were the best of friends.

I looked to Lucas, with a not so pleasant expression on my face. This is the boy who broke my heart... Does Barry expect me to be happy to see him?

I looked to Lucas, noticing something strange.. he has red eyes!? No it's nothing crazy, probably just his normal eye colour.. he had red coloured eyes in Sinnoh. "Dawn, it's so nice to see you again!" Lucas smiled, ear to ear. That's when I noticed something about him, his teeth.. he has sharp teeth.. fangs."

I hesitated before answering, "Lucas."

Normal POV

"God he has actually made me so outraged! I don't know what happened to him! How dare he call me such names!!" Serena growled into her phone, Touko on the other end. "Girl, I know how you feel; boys are soooo annoying. I'm currently driving away from Lumiose to get away from my stupid boyfriend." The wolf girl huffed.

"Wait, really? What's going on?" Serena asked, her voice quieter. "Cilan told his brother's what I am, so now when I go over, they talk shit about me for it and because I hid it from him.. And when I complained to Cilan, he took his brother's sides!!" Touko growled, "So i'm gonna spend the weekend on the other side of the region with some family and forget about him and his super annoying brothers."

There was a knock on Serena's door. "Hm.. who could that be.." She trailed off. "Hold on, Someone's at the door." The vampire said to her friend on the phone. She zoomed over to the door and opened it.

Serena let our a groan, "Calem, just the person I wanted to see.." She said sarcastically, before hanging up on Touko.

Calem stood in the doorway, his eyes filled with tears, "I'm so sorry.." He began. "Serena, there's something I really need to tell you."


	33. Even more chaos

(A/N: Idk if. you guys have noticed lol but when I first started writing chapters for this story, the word count averaged around 1,000 words, now my chapters average around 4,000 words aha. There's just sooo many ideas and twists I feel I gotta add now aha)

Normal POV

May and Ash entered Ash's home and got talking, as it'd been a loooong time since they'd last seen eachother.

"So," May began, taking a seat as Ash put his kettle on. "How is everything going with this girl you told me about?" She asked, shooting Ash a grin before mocking his voice, "May, I think I might be in love with her. What if she's the one?"

Ash just rolled his eyes as May laughed, "We dated for a while but um.. we sort of broke up just today.." He admitted. "Oh shit.. Sorry about that man.. What happened?" May asked, always full of questions. "She found out the truth." The raven haired vampire admitted.

"Ooh- That's harsh.." May sighed, "But I'm sure she'll come around, Brendan did!" She said happily. Brendan was May's boyfriend, they'd been together for a few years, after May had left a toxic relationship. "But you're an immortal witch, not a vampire." Ash sweatdropped. "Yeah but- It's still crazy for a human to find out they're dating someone over a hundred years old, who is actually 18 forever."

"How are you guys doing?" Ash asked, placing a hot coffee in front of May, and another in front of himself. "Amazing! He's the sweetest person ohmygod- I need to get you guys to meet, you'd be friends for sure. Brendan is the perfect guy for me, he's everything I had hoped for." She said, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "Unlike the last guy you dated." Ash admitted, eyeing her as he took a sip of his coffee. "I hope my ex rots in hell." May grit her teeth, before sipping her coffee.

"You don't look so happy to see me." Lucas admitted, disappointed. "Actually, you're the last person I wanted to fucking see.. How dare you invite him into our home!" Dawn growled to her 'brother'. "Dawn! He was my best friend! He moved early for school, his family is still in the process of moving so I offered for him to stay tonight, he should be with his family by tomorrow." Barry admitted.

"Yeah, relax. I want to catch up with you both. You were my closest friends in Sinnoh, Besides it's only one night." Lucas sighed, having missed Dawn and Barry. "Awesome." Dawn smiled, "That is one night I will not be spending in the comfort of my own home." She decided, before angrily walking up the stairs.

"Dawn! Wait, what do you mean?" Barry blurted, quickly going after his 'sister'. Dawn entered her room, Barry behind her. She quickly closed the door and turned to quickly play some music on her stereo, cranking it up loud. "What are you doing?" Barry sweatdropped.

Dawn spoke in a low tone, "Lucas is a vampire! If I dont have something loud going off, he'll easily hear us.. I don't want him here! He's the last person I want to see. I need time.." Barry sighed, "You haven't seen Lucas in over a year, do you really feel you need more time?" He asked.

Dawn shook her head, "That's not what I mean, I broke up with Ash today just so I could take some time to get my head around all of this supernatural stuff, and now my ex boyfriend shows up in my house?! I'm fucking outraged!" She growled. "Dawn, I had no idea.. Look, pack a bag and stay with Iris. She'll be more than happy to have you I'm sure. I promise Lucas will be back with his family tomorrow." Barry admitted, "Thank you." The blue haired girl added, switching off her radio.

Barry left the room and she began to pack a bag. The boy went downstairs, back to Lucas who stood in the lounge. "She doesn't like you in the slightest." He said to the vampire. "I noticed.. I thought she'd be happier to see me.." Lucas sighed. Barry eyed him, "You did break her heart, I don't really blame her for not being so forgiving."

"She knows about vampires.." Lucas admitted, annoyed. "The whole reason I left her was because when I had told her what I was, she was afraid." He added. "I need to talk to her, she doesn't know the truth.." The blacked haired boy looked to Barry. Barry didn't reply, he knew the truth was very necessary but Dawn needed time... as she'd stated a lot of times for the short span of her being home.

Speaking of, Dawn's bedroom door swung open and she left carrying a packed duffle bag. She began walking down the staircase but was soon met with Lucas as he'd supersped over to her. "Lucas!" Barry growled. Lucas looked Dawn in the eyes, "You won't leave, I have to tell you something. It might make your hatred for me change."

Dawn blinked, as she'd been compelled. "You want to.. talk? You had like a year and a half to try and contact me since you left." She admitted. "Dawn, please. Our breakup, it was entirely a lie." Lucas confessed, in a lower tone. The blue haired girl blinked, "What?"

"Please, just sit down for a bit. I don't want things to be like this between us, so I'd like to tell you the truth." Lucas offered.

"Come inside." Serena offered, her tone being a little confused.

Calem stepped inside and soon found himself comfortable on her couch. Serena walked over and sat beside him, giving him as slight glare, "Don't get too comfortable." She ordered as he was sinking into the couch.

"So what must I know. Why do you, after abusing me, decide to come knocking on my door?" Serena asked, her glare still not lifting. "My actions are currently out of my control, everything Paul tells me to do, I obey." Calem began. Serena raised an eyebrow, "What are you, his pet?"

"I'm sired to him. This sire bond means I obey any orders he gives me. He has ordered me to do some stupid shit which is beginning to ruin my life.." Calem admitted, his eyes beginning to fill with tears. "He ordered me to treat the ones I love like trash. My parents hate me, they're threatening to kick me out for all the disrespect I've thrown at them. My friends, they hate me too. And you, I've said some horrible things to you.. I've tried to avoid loved ones in order to leave them alone.. I just.. feel so alone. The only person I can go to without harming is Paul."

Serena took a moment to take this all, "Oh the good old sire bond. God that's terrible- How did you become so unlucky to end up sired?" This made Calem sigh, "Paul turned me into a hybrid, it saved me of turning into a werewolf every month but instead turned me into a half werewolf half vampire thing." He admitted. "I guess I'm grateful to Paul.."

"Hmm.. I see.." Serena nodded, "I don't know how to break a sire bond." She admitted. "But I believe you're a good person, and I believe you can put your mind to being a good person instead of following Paul's commands." The vampire added.

"Really? You think I could do that..?" Calem asked, looking to Serena. "Mhm!" Serena replied, looking to Calem, the pair's eyes locked. "I believe in you, Calem... And I want to help you. After all, you're a friend! And you don't deserve this at all... I want to help you prove to Paul and everyone else that you're a good person, and you don't follow anyones commands."

A smile grew on Calem's face, Serena's words gave him hope. "Thank you, Serena."

Leaf's POV

"I should have definitely left earlier.." I thought to myself, as I wandered through the main road of Lumiose. At this time of night, it was dead quiet. I had just visited some friends and now I was on my way home. I should have accepted their offer of driving me home, but I felt bad when I didn't live too far away.

I hummed a tune in my head as I walked, I also thought about what I'd do when I get home.. It had been a long day, maybe going to bed was the best idea.

I looked ahead, squinting as I saw something in the distance. "Is that a.. person?" I asked myself. A figure sat in the middle of the road, their back turned to me. This was a really odd site.

As I got closer, I began to notice this figure was actually a girl, with pink hair.. she looks like that girl from Lumiose boarding school.

"Hey!" I called out, "Are you okay?" I didnt receive a response, which concerned me. "Hello?" I called out again, finding my feet moving for themselves, to the girl.

"Hey, why are you sitting in the middle of the road, it's dangerous." I admitted, before hearing cries come from the girl. "Are you alright?" I asked again, putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl's head slowly lifted, looking to me.

"No, I'm not okay." She admitted. "You.. you're Gary's girlfriend.. What are you doing out here so late?" The unknown girl asked. "I'm walking home.. what is wrong?" I asked.

"It's my brother, he's just so happy, and I'm not!" The girl admitted, looking away. "Why aren't you happy?" I quickly asked. "I've spent months trying to get the man of my dreams to love me back, but instead he is in love with some stupid little human.. I've always thought that love makes life worth living, but seeing my brother happy, while ruining people's lives.. it's inspired me!"

"Your brother sounds insane! You shouldn't believe him." I admitted. "You see Leaf.. It's too late for that." The girl sighed, before looking up to me. "I already do believe him." Her words sent a shiver down my spine, causing me to take a step back.

The pink haired girl was suddenly gone. My eyes widened as I looked around, "What the-" I blurted. "Right behind you!" Her voice rung as I went to turn around. She quickly got me in some sort of forceful headlock, forcing her wrist that she had just bitten in to, into my mouth.

Fear washed over me as I knew what would happen next, I had to fight back. I kicked the girl in the shin, and her grip on me loosened. Quickly I bolted, I needed to get away. "I need to call Gary!" I decided, taking my phone out of my pocket, and pressing on his contact. I managed to press on his number before the crazy pink haired girl was suddenly in front of me.

"There's no use in running." She admitted, as I was frozen in shock. "Goodbye Leaf." She said before grabbing a hold of my neck and twisting it. Everything suddenly went black.

Normal POV

Leaf's lifeless body fell to the ground, her phone falling beside her. Ursula peered down at the girl she'd just turned, with a grin. "Sleep well little human, your peace won't last long." The original hybrid grinned, before speeding away.

Leaf's call was finally answered by Gary, "Hey Leaf!... Hi? Leaf?.. You there?.."

Dawn had looked Lucas dead in the eye, "What are you talking about?" She growled. "Look, I won't lie, I've been here for a couple of extra days and I saw you together with some raven haired boy, and he is clearly a vampire. I know that you figured out what I am, the second you saw me." Lucas admitted. "Back when we dated, before I left, I was still a vampire."

Dawn's mouth fell open, but no words came out. "As we grew closer, I told you what I was, and you had freaked out so much. You didn't even want to look at me. I knew you'd probably tell somebody, so before you had the chance, I compelled you to forget." Lucas explained. "And instead I compelled you to believe I'd left town, that I had loved but I needed to move away, and that I didn't say goodbye. Then I left and never looked back." He concluded. "I figured if I left on a bad note, you wouldn't want to come after me."

Dawn blinked, it was beginning to make sense to her now. "Why are you here then?" She asked. "Because I've missed you too much.. When I saw you with another vampire, I was angry as I'd left you to let you live peacefully, but.. it made me realise you have let this all in now.. and it'd be okay for me to be in the picture again."

Lucas then reached out and placed his hand on top of Dawns. "I never stopped loving you Dawn, I don't think I'll ever stop." He admitted. Dawn moved her hand away, before looking to Lucas, "No I haven't just let this all in, I've left Ash just to give me some time to process this all. But saying that, I still love him. You're too late." The blue haired girl admitted.

"It's pretty unfair that I tell him I need to stay away from all of this and then you, another vampire come along and stay in my house. So for that, I'm leaving." She decided, getting up. "And I'm staying somewhere where there's no supernatural person." Dawn added, clearly wanting a break.

"Where will you go then? Pretty much all your friends are supernatural." Barry admitted. "Well.. I-" Dawn began before turning to see Lucas had zoomed to her. "You'll stay here, I'll stay away from you for the night and it'll be like i'm not even here." Lucas said, compelling Dawn.

"Hey! Stop compelling her! Or I'll kick you out." Barry growled. Lucas then turned to the protective blonde, "That was for her safety. As you said, she has no human friends." This caused Barry to glare at how he controlled her.

"I'm going to sleep." Dawn decided, angry as she couldn't leave. "Don't you dare come near me again." She said sternly to Lucas before heading upstairs.

The next day

Normal POV

Ash, May, Gary, Serena and Calem met up at Ash's house, they needed to discuss something.

"Alright lets see.. Ash is obviously here.. Calem and Serena.." Gary began before turning to Ash. "We're missing a wolf, a witch and a human with weapons." He decided. "Touko is away for the weekend and Barry and Iris are going to the old burned church outside the city." Serena spoke up, talking to Ash.

"I forgot to acknowledge you, hi May. You weren't the witch I was expecting, but you're here." Gary shrugged. "Nice to see you again too.." May said sarcastically before Serena spoke up, "He's a jerk like that." That caused May to laugh. "Oh yeah, let's just insult Gary. This is not why we called this meeting." The brunette vampire growled.

"Oh the tension.." Calem sweatdropped. "Why are you even here? You're pretty irrelevant to us." Gary snarled. "Actually he is relevant to us." Serena snarled back. "Okay, we didn't call this meeting for it to be a shitshow, I have a plan and I need you guys to help." Ash said.

"We're going to kill Paul and Ursula, getting rid of the Original hybrid family as they've caused us nothing but grief." Ash decided. "Um what did they do to deserve death?" Gary asked. "Well let's see," Serena began, attracting everyone's attention.

"Paul turned Calem into a hybrid to make a sire bond between them, causing him to listen to everything he's ordered. That's pretty awful." She admitted. "Ursula raped me, sexually harassed me.. She even caused a rift between Dawn and I and manipulated me while Paul manipulated Dawn." Ash spoke up.

"I don't know.." Gary trailed off, "They've done terrible things to you guys but they don't seem bad to me. If things go pear shaped and they survive, they'll kill us all." Gary admitted, before looking down at his phone and sighing. "Is everything okay?" May asked. Gary shook his head, "My girlfriend called me yesterday but didn't say anything.. I've been trying to call her back ever since but she hasn't answered."

Leaf stood in the corner of her room, avoiding the light shining through the window. She had woken up in the street, after someone had spotted her laying on the road, and asked to help her. The girl could only think about how good the strangers blood must taste, and drank from them, but didn't stop and killed them.

The girl moved her hand in front of the window to close the curtain, but her skin burned to the touch of the sun. She winced and moved her hand back away. Leaf bit her lip before quickly moving her hand back in front of the window to pull the curtain closed. Once the room was dark, she looked at her hand which was healing from the burn.

"I'm a vampire.." She said aloud to herself, tearing up. "That pink haired bitch turned me into a vampire." Leaf whined before putting her phone to her ear, to listen to the 20th voicemail Gary had sent her. "Hey Babe, I'm getting really worried. You haven't returned my calls, please call me back as soon as you get this."

Leaf dropped her phone onto her bed, feeling defeat. She was too afraid to tell Gary about what had happened, after their conversation about Vampires the week before.

Flashback

"Can you stop going through your books for two seconds?" Gary whined as Leaf was reading through her old journal, which included her findings of vampires.

"I feel like i'm having a three way with you and that book." The brunette boy huffed, causing Leaf to laugh. "Alright, I'm sorry." She grinned, closing it.

"Besides, why go through that journal when you have an actual vampire in the same room as you?" Gary admitted, causing Leaf to laugh. "Alright, fine." Leaf grinned, thinking. "How fast can a vampire run?" She asked, expecting some sort of mathematical answer.

"Does this answer your question?" Gary asked, zooming from the chair he was seated in, to the side of the bed, next to Leaf. "-Ah! That's so quick." Leaf admitted, with a giggle. Their faces were only inches apart, which gave Leaf the idea to lean forward and kiss the boy who had zoomed to her. Gary grinned slightly before kissing back, he then threw his arms around her to pull her closer.

The two lovers began kissing more passionately, causing Leaf's cheeks to redden. Gary eventually pulled away from his girlfriend, noticing her red face before grinning. He leant down and began kissing her neck, causing her face to go surprisingly redder. "Gary.." She managed to squeak. She hated to ruin the moment, but while her face wasn't in a book, she needed to ask him the question that'd been on her mind for a while. The brunette moved away from her neck and back up to her lips, planting one last kiss before pulling away, "Yes babe?" He finally answered.

"I hate to ruin the moment.." She admitted, moving the hair out of his face with her fingers. "But there's something I want you to do." Leaf said, with a slight grin. "And what might that be?" Gary asked, a grin appearing on his face again. Leaf took a moment to answer, biting her lip, "I want you to.." She began, Gary raising an eyebrow. "I want you to turn me." She finally confessed.

This caused Gary to sigh, laying back on her bed, "Consider this moment ruined." He huffed before sitting back up again. Leaf's nervous smile had dropped to her boyfriend's reaction. "You don't want to be a vampire.." Gary admitted, putting his hand on hers. "I don't think you'd be able to handle it, you're too kind and sweet and.. there's never been a vampire in the history of vampires, who hasn't killed someone!... I don't think you can handle killing somebody." He explained.

Leaf sighed, understanding what he had to say. "When you're a vampire, your emotions also become incredibly hard to control, and sometimes it's easier to just turn off your emotions, like a switch. We like to call it the "humanity switch".." The brunette added. "You wouldn't be able to handle killing someone, it'd definitely be easier and tempting to just turn it off.. if you were to do that, I don't think I could get you back." Gary finally concluded. Leaf gave a nod, understanding, she hadn't thought about it like that.

Flashback end.

The brunette girl felt tears running down her cheek, what Gary had told her and the fact that she'd killed someone, was hurting her to think about.

She looked at her phone, biting her lip as she had to make a decision. She needed help, Gary was the best option to help her. Of course he'd get defensive and ask questions, but he'd help her.

Leaf reached down for her phone and dialled a number.

Gary's eyes lit up upon his girlfriend finally returning his calls. "I gotta take this." He quickly said, getting up to leave the room.

"So, why have Iris and Barry gone to an abandoned church?" Ash asked Serena. The blonde turned to him, "Iris said something about trying to contact the dead witches in order to have enough power to help defeat the twins." She explained. "Hm.. If May and Iris worked together, they'd easily have enough power to defeat them.." The raven haired boy sighed. "That's true.. It's probably too late now though, they left ages ago".

Gary walked back into the room, clearly full of rage. He threw his phone into Ash's kitchen table, and with enough force it shook. Serena, Calem, May and Ash turned to Gary with incredibly confused and concerned looks. "We have some original twins to kill." Gary muttered.

"Alright Iris, all of the candles are set up!" Barry announced, as they'd set up in a part of the abandoned church. "Do you really need this many candles?" He asked, as there was at least twenty five candles surrounding them. Iris grinned before closing her eyes, she began muttering a spell before all the candles around them lit up. Barry twirled around in amazement, as every candle he'd placed, had lit up.

"The answer is yes, the more candles the better, as I draw power from them." She smiled. "Ah- Fair enough." The blonde replied before sitting in front of Iris, both of them facing eachother, sitting cross legged, Iris with a spell book in her hand.

Barry placed one of the candle in between them, before chuckling, "How romantic." He joked. Iris just laughed, "Yes, in the middle of an abandoned church, full of dead witch spirits. Very romantic." Iris joked back before the duo burst into laughter.

"Thank you for coming with me today.. I know the witches aren't a fan of either vampires or werewolves, so it definitely narrowed down my choice of people to ask." The purple haired girl admitted. "No sweat! It's a bit creepy but I'm happy to help." Barry admitted.

Iris gave Barry one last smile before closing her eyes and beginning to say aloud the words of the spell to help her contact the dead witch spirits. Barry watched, a bit confused.

The candles flames grew higher as Iris stood up, her eyes still closed and she was still reading the spell. Barry quickly stood up too, starting to get concerned. "I want your power to help me kill the original hybrid twins.." Iris added, before going back to reading her spell.

Iris' words came out in a rather scared tone, different from her calm tone used moments earlier. "Iris!?" Barry asked, now really concerned with the change in her tone of voice.

Creaks could be heard throughout the church, making Barry's skin crawl. Iris now began to shake, her words also becoming shaky. "Iris!? Iris!! What's happening?" Barry boomed, freaking out. He went to shake her out of it, but before he could, everything fell quiet. The noises had stopped, and Iris fell to the floor.

"Iris!?" Barry panicked, his face going white. He looked around before racing to his phone. Hurriedly, he dialled Ash's number. He put the phone to his ear and anxiously waited until Ash answered. "Hey Barry." Ash's voice spoke.

"Ash!! It's Iris! Something's happened!!"


	34. What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger

Normal POV

May and Ash quickly emerged from Ash's car as they had sped to the abandoned church.

"I'll be quick, wait here." May insisted, getting ready to run into the church. "No, I'm not waiting here. I can get us into the church a lot quicker." Ash insisted. May shook her head, "The witches hate vampires and wolves, they'll try and do things to you while you're in there." The brunette admitted. Ash spoke sternly, "Iris's life in danger." He then offered his hand out to May. May nodded and took his hand, before the vampire supersped into the church.

Barry began shaking Iris, "Cmon! Wake up Iris!!" He said in a panic. That was before two figures, who were at first a blur, entered the room they were in. "Oh my god-" Ash boomed, seeing his purple haired friend on the floor. "What happened?" May asked. Barry looked up to her, "She was reading a spell, trying to get their power to defeat the original twins." He explained.

May gave a nod before looking at Iris, she closed her eyes and began to read a spell, which caused a colourful aura to float around Iris. She then stopped talking and opened her eyes, "She's okay, its just over exhaustion. She's received a lot of power at once which caused her to pass out. Iris will just need some rest." The brunette concluded.

Barry nodded, "I'll take her back to my house then.." He said before bending down to pick her up. Ash went to walk forward to help but found skin burn at the touch of the sun that peeked through the window. "What!?" He boomed. "It's the witches.." May sighed.

"Now that their power was given to Iris, they can't be too harmful to you." May added as Ash sighed, "While I'm in this church, they're not letting me walk in the sun." He groaned. Barry now had picked up Iris, May began stacking the candles away in the basket Iris had used.

"Bye guys, I'll go let Iris rest at my house." Barry concluded, getting ready to leave. "Bye Barry!" The two called back. "If anything else happens, call us." May added. "Will do." The blonde replied before leaving the church.

Dawn had played some music on Barry's portable speaker, which was on the kitchen bench. The girl was dancing around while cooking, enjoying having the house to herself.

"Enjoying yourself?" At least she thought. The girl turned around to glare at the vampire she forgot was staying in her house. "I thought you were supposed to be gone already." She admitted. Lucas sighed, walking over to her as she was making waffles.

"But how could I miss out on your waffles?" Lucas asked, moving closer as Dawn turned around to face him, a butter knife in her head. "Stop." She said sternly, as he stepped back. The girl then went back to making waffles.

"You know, you used to be so sweet to me, what happened?" The boy asked, as Dawn answered, refusing to face him. "You lied to me.." Lucas let out a slight laugh, earning a glare from Dawn. "Sorry it's just.. This Ash guy told you the truth and you uh, broke up with him. Clearly it doesn't matter whether the truth or a lie is said, you just can't handle it."

Dawn still refused to look at Lucas, instead looking a bit down. Lucas being here was making her wish she hadn't broke up with Ash, but at the same time, Lucas being here wasn't giving her the space she had requested.

"We used to be so cute together, the perfect pair~" Lucas chimed, moving closer to Dawn. He ended up wrapping his arms around her, from behind, and leaning his head on her shoulder. "Everyone was so jealous of what we had.." He added, Dawn was uncomfortable, trying to get out his grip, "Lucas.." She groaned. Lucas just sighed, letting go of her.

"Y'know," Lucas began, as Dawn faced him. "If we dated again, it could just be like old times. You loved me and I loved you.. The only difference is I told you who I was. I'm sure if you focus on all the good times we had and happy memories we shared, it'd be like nothing ever happened." He said gently, leaning closer to Dawn as he spoke. Lucas then placed his lips on Dawns, closing his eyes.

The pair broke apart as Barry burst through the door, carrying Iris. He had a shocked look on his face but Dawn hadn't noticed as she was worried for Iris. "What happened?!" She boomed. "She um, just needs to lay down. Can you open my bedroom door?" He asked. The blue haired girl nodded, leaving the kitchen to walk up the stairs. Barry followed with the collapsed witch in his arms.

Dawn opened the door and Barry entered, placing Iris down gently on his bed. "Are you gonna tell me what happened?" The blue haired girl asked, in a growl. Barry turned around, shooting back a bit of a glare. "I think you have some explaining to do. I've been here sticking up for you and keeping Lucas away from you when there was no need because you guys clearly like eachother."

Dawn shook her head, disgusted. "If you hadn't rushed in so quickly, I would have pushed him away. He's been making me uncomfortable while you've been out.. can you get rid of him?" She asked, her voice sounding sincere. Barry sighed, before nodding. "Iris had a lot of power intake and got exhausted. I'm sure if she feels alright, she can explain herself when she wakes up. Please don't bombard her though." Dawn nodded as the two left Iris in the room to sleep.

"Lucas, you have to leave now. Dad and Johanna will be home soon and they don't want too many guests here and Iris will be here a while." Barry admitted. To that, Lucas sighed. "Alright, that's fair. Please give them my thanks for letting me stay." The boy smiled. "See you around man." He grinned to Barry before giving a wink to Dawn, which she rolled her eyes at.

Ash plonked himself onto his couch, letting out a sigh. May placed herself on a chair, her face glued to her phone as she messaged Brendan.

"How are we going to kill them, May?" The raven haired boy asked, still unsure. May switched off her phone and spun around, to face her friend. "I reckon with the power Iris and I have, we could trap the pair in a room which leaves you and Gary, Serena and Calem to help attack them. It's probably a good idea for all of you to help because they're strong."

"That sounds alright.." Ash admitted, making himself more comfortable. "What's wrong?" May asked, giving Ash a look as she could tell something was up. Ash sighed, looking to May. "I miss her."

"You should give her a call." The witch shrugged, to which Ash shook his head. "She wanted time, I'm just giving it to her." May gave a nod.

"Gary!" Leaf boomed, as the boy had raced to her house. The girl took a step back, upon seeing her boyfriend. She had a worried expression on her face, which confused Gary as he'd brought her a daylight ring and was there to help her.

"All of my memories have come back, now that I'm a vampire." The brunette girl stammered. "That makes no sense.." Gary trailed off. When turned into a vampire, anything you were compelled to forget would be remembered and you'd know who compelled you, but Leaf had amnesia, which should be different.

"Leaf, please. Don't panic.. you're the same as me now. And.. I raced all the way here to help you." Gary sighed. "You were horrible!" Leaf growled, "How can you treat people like that?!"

Gary grit his teeth, "You read all of this in your journals and didn't seem to care, why is it now you're mad?!" He snapped back, causing Leaf to step back again. She found herself tearing up, "I.. i dont know.. I feel so all over the place... I don't feel normal and.." Gary sighed as his girlfriend rambled on. "Once you're a vampire, everything is heightened. That includes your emotions, especially. Everything can get all jumbled up and you can get confused, but let me help you.." He spoke softly.

Gary pulled out the ring May had spelled for Leaf, and then took her hand, sliding the ring onto one of her fingers gently. "This will help you to walk in the sun, just don't take it off and you'll be fine."" He explained.

Leaf wiped her eyes, "I feel like an emotional disaster.." She sighed, before collapsing onto Gary, putting her arms around him. "It'll get better, I promise... I'll help you." He reassured her, hugging her back.

Lucas walked through the Main Street of Lumiose, turning right into an apartment block. The truth was, his family weren't moving here. He'd come clean to them about being a vampire and they disowned him, so he simply moved out.

But something other than his past lover, brought him here. He had learnt his parents, that are now divorced, had another child soon after Lucas and when they split up, his Dad took him and his mother took his sister.

Lucas locked the apartment once stepping inside, before taking out a photo of his sister, one his dad had given him, that had been sent by his mother a couple years ago. The photo showed a teenage girl with long brunette hair and hazel eyes. On the back of the photo read the girls name.

He gave a smile, looking down at the photo, "I can't wait to reunite with you again, Leaf."

Iris woke up disoriented, and with a fright. She sat up and took deep breaths before looking around, "Where am I?" She asked herself. The girl then looked around to notice a photo frame of Barry and Dawn, the photo taken at the formal. By the looks of the room, she figured it was Barrys.

The purple haired girl then looked down to notice she was wearing an oversized shirt with an Empoleon on it, and it smelt like Barry. Her face flushed at the thought that Barry probably undressed her to change her. "Oh my god." She blurted, hoping that wasn't the case. The girl was also wearing shorts, that were purple, she figured they were Dawns.

Iris left the bedroom and walked downstairs, where she found Dawn in the kitchen. "Hey! You're awake!" The blue haired girl smiled. "Hey Dawn." Iris smiled back, walking over to her.

"Uh.. what happened to my clothes?" The witch asked. "I washed them.. I also had to change you because you were really sweaty. Your clothes are out on the line." Iris sighed with relief, glad that Barry hadn't changed her. "Sorry about the shirt, I couldn't find any of mine that might fit." Dawn admitted, Iris just sweatdropped, "It's really fine.. Where's Barry? I need to thank him."

"He's out for a while, he should be back soon.. What happened to you?" Dawn asked her best friend. Iris bit her lip, trying to put a story together in her head, which Dawn noticed. "You can tell me the truth, I already know what you are." She admitted.

"Really?" Iris asked, before shaking her head to answer her, "I uh- was trying to take magic from the spirits of witches and I blacked out.. Barry had come with me so he helped me." Dawn's face had a surprised expression, which Iris laughed awkwardly to. "You wanted the truth." She admitted. The blue haired girl nodded, "Did it work?" She asked. "Hm?" Iris was confused. "Did you get the extra power?"

Iris bit her lip, "I'm not sure, let's find out." She decided before muttering some words quietly, causing some objects in the room to float around. Dawn watched in complete amazement, before the objects began flying around the room more rapidly. Furniture then began to move as well, Dawn hid behind the bench, worried she'd get attacked by something.

"Shit!" Iris muttered, as the kitchen and lounge were becoming a mess. As soon as she stopped saying the spell, everything that had been floating, dropped. Things broke with a clang, which caused Dawn to look around in panic. "Fuck-" Iris blurted, "I'm a magical disaster!!"

Ash and May sat in Ash's lounge room, the brunette leaning her head on his shoulder as they watched tv. "Are you just going to fall asleep on me?" The raven haired boy huffed. "Probably." May answered jokingly, as she texted Brendan. "I miss my cutie pie." She then huffed, sitting up. "Then why are you still here?" The vampire grinned before May poked her tongue at him. "Because I'm here to see my stupid best friend."

Ash just chuckled as May leant back into the couch, her head upright now. "So, what are we doing for your birthday tomorrow?" The brunette asked. "My birthday? You still remember it? I've only had over 100 of them, they're not even worth celebrating anymore-" Ash was cut off as May scowled. "Um yes they are! Cmon we gotta celebrate! I'm here to celebrate with you!!" The girl whined.

Ash sighed, "Fine, what will we do?" May thought about it, "Let's get drunk." She shrugged. "It's not easy to get old supernatural beings drunk.. We've only been drinking for over 100 years." He grinned. "Yeah well I beg to differ, we're going to a bar." May decided. "And Dawn's coming!"

"What? No, she needs space. When she's ready to see me again, I'm here but until then.. I respect her decision." Ash decided. "At least invite her, she doesn't have to come if she doesn't want to. But she better know if she doesn't come, I'm stealing her man for the night to get drunk with them." May joked. Ash just rolled his eyes at his silly best friend, "Alright, I'll message her."

Leaf had been crying on and off all night, her emotions were messing her around and she felt so different. Gary had taken her to drink blood from a human and taught her how to use superspeed and super hearing, but now it was time to sleep.

Gary couldn't leave Leaf alone and decided to stay the night with her. The two were cuddled up in her bed, Leaf asking Gary a lot of questions and getting upset every so often.

"I thought being a vampire would be fun but.. I feel like an emotional mess and I feel like I'm hurting people." She cried again quietly as Gary pulled her closer, with his arms wrapped around her. "I know it's hard getting used to things but you've gotta learn not to care about hurting people.. I know it's hard." He said before kissing her forehead. "I promise I'll help you, every step of the way."

Leaf wiped a tear before leaning closer to kiss Gary. Gary kissed back gently, as Leaf wrapped her arms around him now. When they broke apart, Leaf snuggled into his chest. "I love you.." She whispered quietly, before deciding to finally fall asleep. "I love you too." Gary whispered back, kissing her forehead again before also closing his eyes.

Iris and Dawn were sitting down, Iris had changed back into her old clothes and finally decided to tell Dawn about herself. Iris had been talking for a while, as she had a lot to share.

"Touko, Cilan and I lived in the same village, but when people began to find out what Touko and I were, they were very afraid and unaccepting, so they threatened our parents to get rid of us or someone in the village would kill us both." The witch explained. "All because we were different." Dawn was surprised by this story.

"So when we found out Cilan was moving to Kalos for school, our parents rushed us off to move with him." Iris explained. "And so now here we are." The witch concluded.

Dawn went to talk before Barry had barged in. "Iris! You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay!" He piped up, causing Iris to smile. "Thank you for helping me Barry, I feel fine now! I just need to learn how to control this magic." She admitted.

"Anyway, I've gotta head home. I'm sure if you ask Serena and Touko, they can tell you a bit more about themselves too." The witch admitted to Dawn. "Yeah I definitely will, thanks Iris." The girl smiled back.

"Bye guys!" Iris wave before heading to the front door.

Touko pulled into her driveway, collapsing into her seat happily once parking.

She'd had a fun, fur filled weekend with her family members that she hadn't seen for a while, most of which were werewolves too.

The brunette had spoken to her friends over the weekend, but Cilan she hadn't heard from, which saddened her a bit.

The girl then opened her phone, scrolling onto a photo she'd taken while away. The wolf had found a long underground tunnel, which she'd walked through, but at the very end she had found four sealed coffins, stuck in a cave like part of the tunnel that had some sort of seal spell activated as Touko and her wolf relatives couldn't get through it to the coffins

"I need to show Iris, maybe she can help.." The brunette thought, before yawning loudly.

(I apologise for the super slow update but I've moved house!! And in general just been pretty busy and very unmotivated but here is the new chapter! It's a bit of a filler, I apologise, but the next chapter will be heaps better. I've already planned out a bit of it.

Now I have a question for all of you readers: What do you think of the coffins?? Who do you think could possibly be in them?)


	35. 157 Candles

Cilan's POV

I sat on the edge of my bed, swinging my feet around nervously. I didn't know what to do at all.

I laid back, my mind ticking. I can't do this to her.. but I can't keep hurt her.

I decided I needed help, and made a group call with Ash, Gary and Barry, we always helped eachother out in situations like these.

They all picked up, Ash sounding normal, Gary sounding tired and Barry sounding cheerful.

"Hey guys, I need your help with something." I admitted, scratching the back of my head. "What's up?" Ash asked. "Yeah why'd you call us so damn early?" Gary groaned. I sighed, "Well I don't know what to do with Touko. I feel like I'm leading her on." I admitted.

"Wait, really? I thought you guys were happy again?" Ash asked. I shook my head, "I know it'll break her if I tell her, but I've been having feelings for someone else, but I haven't made a move because obviously I'm still with Touko." I explained. "Aw man, you guys are so cute, it sucks to hear this." Barry admitted sadly.

"Look, there's only one thing do here. You two have had sex I'm assuming, you've been together for like a million years." Gary exaggerated. "Well yeah-" I blurted before Gary spoke again. "Well do it again and see if you feel anything." The brunette said so casually. "You're disgusting Gary." Barry admitted awkwardly, "Relationships aren't only about sex!" The blonde growled. "Shut up virgin!" Gary huffed.

"Look, you two aren't making this any easier." Ash spoke up. "Cilan, do you still love Touko?" He asked me. "I.. I do! Of course I do, we've been best friends since we were kids." I admitted honestly. "Okay, are you still in love with Touko?" The raven haired boy then asked. I sighed, feeling guilty. "No, I'm not."

"Well, there's your answer. Break up with her." Gary concluded. "God Gary you're so blunt!" Barry admitted. I just shook my head, "He's right though, I can't keep doing this to her. My feelings for her have changed and I feel like I'm leading her on.. But I don't know what to do, we have been fighting lately but I know she is still in love with me."

"I don't know what to suggest man, all I can say is it's better to do this sooner rather than later." Ash admitted to which Barry agreed to. I bit my lip again, not sure how I could tell Touko this, I knew if I told her who I had feelings for, she'd get really upset.

"Thanks guys, I gotta go. I need to really think about this." I decided before hanging up.

Normal POV

"Who was that?" Leaf asked, rolling to face Gary. "It was the boys, Cilan is in a bit of trouble." The boy admitted. Leaf then laughed, "The way you talk about sex is disgusting, like you're driven by it." The vampire girl teased to which Gary grinned, "Oh come on, says you!" He said, leaning closer to her. "What are you talking about, i'm just an innocent girl." Leaf said innocently as Gary rolled his eyes, "Innocent, my ass." He retorted before leaning in to kiss her. The girl giggled before kissing back.

Leaf then pulled away, "Cmon, we've gotta go to Ash's party!" She ordered. "Babe, that's not a good idea.. I don't think you'll manage being around all these people at the bar." Leaf then eyed Gary, "I'll have you there to help me. We are not missing his birthday because of me." She decided.

"Alright, but we're getting food before we go." Gary ordered to which Leaf agreed to.

"Happy birthday!" May boomed, leaping onto Ash's bed. "Woah! May, good morning." The vampire sweatdropped as the girl had jumped on him. The witch then rolled over and faced him, "Happy birthday you old fart." She grinned. "Wow, that's funny considering we're the same age." Ash blurted. May just giggled, getting off the bed, "Cmon rise and shine, we got alcohol and friends awaiting us." She demanded before leaving.

Ash just laughed before sitting up. He was grateful May was around during this time, if she wasn't here, he would have felt pretty lonely as Dawn and him still weren't on talking terms.

The boy got up and began choosing an outfit, excited for this day.

Touko had finally chosen an outfit for the day, which took what felt like forever. The girl stood in front of her mirror, tying back her hair before she applied makeup. Before she could, her phone rang.

"Huh.." She trailed off, picking up the phone to notice Cilan was calling. She wasn't hesitant to answer, as she wanted to speak to him again, she'd secretly been missing him.

"Hey." Touko answered. "Hey Touko." The boy replied, nervousness in his voice. "I'm gonna get to the point, as much as I'm sorta struggling to talk.." Cilan trailed off, as Touko listened contently. "I.. I love you, so much Touko and I always have.. But I'm no longer... in love with you." The words stung Touko as the brunette took in what he had to say.

The wolf froze, unsure how to respond, which worried Cilan. "Touko?" He asked, as she was still frozen. "Oh-" The brunette blurted, now struggling to talk. She felt her eyes well up with tears, but tried not to sound like she was about to cry. "Touko I'm sorry, I know we've been together for so long and I've really enjoyed our time spent together as a couple but I think we should go back to being friends."

The brunette couldn't contain her tears, them now running down her face. She couldn't even think of the words to say, she was silent for a moment. "Goodbye Cilan." The girl finally said, before hanging up. She dropped her phone onto her bed and sobbed, feeling completely heartbroken.

"Hey Dawn, I'm going to Ashs party, I'll see you later!" Barry called, about to head out the front door. "Wait!" A voice called back, before Barry turned to notice Dawn racing down the stairs. The girl wore a peach coloured jumper, ripped jeans and dr martens boots. Barry raised an eyebrow, "You're coming?"

"Um, yes. Is that a problem?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "No... it's just you haven't talked to Ash for a few days.. Won't it be weird?" The boy asked. Dawn shrugged, "I'd be a total asshole if I missed his birthday."

"Fine, Let's go." Barry decided. Dawn gave a smile before they left, hoping into Palmers car. The truth was, Dawn had been missing Ash as much as he was missing her and she felt it was time to talk to him.

Ash sighed, on the phone to Touko. "Touko, I'm sorry to hear that happened.. You sound so upset.. I wish I could do something to help." He admitted, as Touko was telling Ash she probably couldn't make it to the party as she was a sobbing mess. "I completely understand if you don't wanna come, don't worry. Please don't beat yourself up over this.. I'll speak to you later." The vampire hung up. He felt terrible for Touko, but understood Cilan's side of the story too.

"Happy birthday!" Two voices piped up as Ash looked up from his phone to see Serena and Iris. "Hey guys! Thank you." The boy smiled before the two hugged him. Ash hugged back before Serena pulled away. "You're getting old, Ketchum." She grinned. "You're one to speak, Serena." Iris said sarcastically.

May joined the group, greeting the two girls. "May, Ash, thank you both so much for helping me yesterday. It means a lot." Iris admitted. "I'm just glad you're okay now." May admitted before taking a shot. "More drinks." She decided. "May, I won't be picking you up off the floor." Ash groaned as Iris and Serena just laughed.

"Yes you will, you love me." The brunette huffed before handing Ash a shot. The raven haired boy rolled his eyes before taking it. He then looked to Iris and Serena, "Touko isn't coming, Cilan broke up with her and she's pretty down." The two girls were surprised, "Aw really? Thats such a shame, they were so cute." Serena admitted. "Yeah, they're like a power couple.. well were." The witch admitted.

Iris then turned to Serena, "We should go visit her after the party and maybe bring Dawn along too. Maybe a sleepover will cheer her up." She suggested. "That's a good idea! The vampire girl replied.

"The party is here!" An egotistical voice boomed as Gary, Leaf and Cilan walked in. "Happy birthday Ash!" They all boomed. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming!" Ash smiled. Cilan introduced himself to May, "You must be May! I'm Cilan. I've heard a lot about you, Ash's rebound girl." He grinned. May nearly choked on her drink before looking at him, "Rebound girl?? Honey no, we've been best friends for a longer than you have lived." The brunette teased as Cilan grew confused, unaware of what she meant.

The group spread a bit, having their own conversations. Gary sat up at the bar beside Serena, noticing her roll her eyes at the sight of him. "Hey, it's been a while." The brunette admitted, as she turned to him. "Sure has." She responded bluntly. "Look, can we start over? A clean slate? I know what I did to you wasnt right and I really miss being friends." Gary admitted, deciding to come clean. Serena just kept her same expression as he spoke. "I miss having that best friend I'd tease and annoy constantly and.. be picky over her partners.. and fight with over dumb shit.. and drink with and gossip.. and whatever.." He rambled on, causing her to giggle. The girl then looked to him, a slight grin, "You're lucky I'm a forgiving person Oak, don't screw this up." The blonde decided as Gary was relieved.

Dawn and Barry entered, May grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Dawn. "Ash she's so beautiful what the fu-" She boomed to him but she was cut off as he covered her mouth. "May, shut up!!" Ash quickly growled as she giggled.

"Happy birthday!!" The 'siblings' chimed as they joined the group. "Thanks guys, I'm glad you came." Ash smiled. May zoomed over to Dawn, shaking her hand, "Hi, I'm May! I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you!" She boomed, talkings rather fast. Ash just facepalmed as Dawn sweatdropped, "It's nice to meet you too!" She finally answered.

Barry's eyes lit up at the sight of a pool table. "Ash! We're playing! Now!" The boy boomed, dragging the vampire away. "Hey I dibs versing winner!" Gary huffed, he and Leaf following along.

"Hey guys." Dawn greeted Iris and Serena. "Where's Touko?" She asked. "Hey Dawn! She isn't coming, Cilan broke up with her like an hour ago and she's not doing too well." The blonde admitted. "So Iris and I are going to surprise her with a sleepover after Ashs birthday, do you wanna tag along?" The vampire asked. "Of course! That's upsetting to hear.. They were so cute.." Dawn admitted.

"They really were." The two girls sighed in unison. Serena spoke to Dawn, in a quieter voice. "I believe I owe you an explanation and so does Touko and I know I'm more than happy to give you one, but how about we just enjoy this party and surprising Touko and save the explaining for.. I don't know, tomorrow?" Dawn was a little surprised by this, she wanted to believe her friends were human but it obviously wasn't the case, and she needed to accept them and hear them out. "Of course, we need to be there for Touko." The blue haired girl finally answered.

The pool table soon cleared and Serena and Iris decided to play a match. Dawn said she'd get a drink and then go watch but as she waited, May came up to her. "Hey! How's it going?" She asked. Dawn turned to her, a little surprised by how friendly May was. "I'm going alright, and you?" She asked. "Eh, I'm sorta missing my boyfriend but I couldn't just pack him into a suitcase to visit my best friend." The witch admitted.

"You look like you might be missing yours." The brunette grinned as Dawn just laughed nervously. "Well.. if you could call him that." She admitted. "He's a patient person, he would wait for an eternity if it means his true love will come back for him... Hint hint." May teased as Dawn blushed a little before sighing, "I'm scared.." She admitted. "But you're here." May replied, eyeing Dawn. "Things will get better, the first step was him telling you, the next step is for you to accept him. The rest will come with time." The witch smiled. "You sound so sure.." Dawn sweatdropped. "Dawn, I'm the same age as Ash, I'm an immortal witch and the love of my life is human. I know how it goes.. and it's hard. Brendan took a lot of time to accept the face that I'll be eighteen forever." She explained.

"But he came around and we still love eachother as much as we did to begin with." May added. Dawn nodded, before showing a smile, May smiled back before leaving to head back to Ash. "Hey May." The blue haired girl spoke up, causing the witch to turn around. "Thanks."

"I win!" Boomed Calem, who'd arrived late to the party and versed Iris in pool, as she'd won against Serena. "God you're a master at this." Serena joked, standing beside the two. "I guess." Calem shrugged, taking the compliment.

May and Ash sat behind them, May joining him. "Hey, thank you." Ash grinned at his best friend. May became a bit flustered, "You weren't supposed to be listening!" She huffed as Ash chuckled. "I heard every sappy word that came out of your mouth.. and.. I appreciate it." The boy said sincerely. "Good because it isn't happening again, you eavesdropping, little love sick puppy." May teased. "Wow, if I had a heart.. I'd be hurt." Ash huffed, crossing his arms. "You do have a heart, vampire boy, it seems Dawn has taken it." May replied back with a grin.

About an hour later

Ash set up the balls on the pool table, back into its triangle shape. Dawn noticed and wandered over, "Hey," she began, catching his attention. "How bout a game?" The girl asked. Ashs usual expression turned into a grin, "You're on."

The two took their pool sticks and took in turns of poking the balls into the pockets, in the end, eventually Ash won. Dawn wasn't too good at the game but took playing it as an excuse to make things less awkward.

"So how's it feel to be like.. a million years old?" Dawn asked jokingly. "Uh.. Well," Ash began, with a chuckle. "It doesn't feel any different, I'm still 18 I guess. I really didn't care to celebrate, May wanted me to." The boy admitted. Dawn looked over to May before looking back, with a sincere smile. "May is a really good friend." She admitted. "Eh, She's alright." Ash joked as Dawn just laughed.

The two fell quiet as the rest of the group wandered over. It was beginning to get dark and everyone had places to be. "Thanks for the party man, happy birthday again!!" Calem called as he left, along with Gary, Cilan and Leaf. May, Iris, Serena, Ash and Dawn were left.

"I'll see you guys in a bit." Dawn told Iris and Serena, as she needed to talk to Ash. "We'll wait in the car." Serena grinned before she and Iris turned around to leave. May turned to Ash and Dawn, "Gosh I already feel like a third wheel." She joked, causing Ash and Dawn to laugh awkwardly.

"Hey, I gotta talk to you." Dawn said to Ash, as he then looked to May, expecting her to leave them alone for a moment. "I'll start heading back to your apartment then, I have your spare key." May admitted. "What? How did you even find it?" Ash blurted, confused. May's expression just turned into a grin, and she simply replied; "Magic." Before walking away. The pair just laughed as she left.

The taller, vampire boy and the shorter, blue haired girl then turned to eachother, not sure what to expect to come out of eachothers mouths.

"Ash.." Dawn began, looking into his eyes with confidence, but then looking down, as if she was suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry for the way I left you, I know it was hurtful and I became.. scared.." Ash put a hand onto her cheek, causing her to look back up at him. "Dawn, you have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing..." He began.

"You're not my first girlfriend, and usually this is how it goes. It makes sense, I'm not normal and I'm not human... and in this situation it's definitely me who needs to apologise because I shouldn't have kept it from you for so long, that you pretty much figured it out for yourself." The boy admitted. Dawn took Ashs hand off her cheek, and lowered it, but kept her hand in his. "During the time we've spent apart, an old friend had been staying with me and had admitted he was a vampire while we went to school together in Sinnoh, and as much as it shocked me, it made me realise that you vampires really aren't overly different from humans.. I meant.. despite all the gory details I guess." She laughed nervously.

Dawn then looked down at her hand, which was still being held by Ash's, then she looked back up at him. "How I feel about you still hasn't changed, despite my.. big freak out.. but after I got over the fear factor a bit and thought about it, I began to miss you so much." The girl admitted. "I've missed you so much too.. Just ask May I'm sure she'll embarrass me some more." Ash laughed as Dawn laughed too.

"I love you, Ash." The blue haired girl finally admitted with a small smile, which caused Ash to smile back. "I love you too Dawn." The two then found themselves leaning closer to eachother slowly, before Dawn stood a bit taller, and pecked him on the lips. Ash closed his eyes and kissed back, before the two pulled away, letting go of their hands.

"Better not keep our friends waiting." Ash admitted as Dawn laughed, "Good point."

The two exited the bar and said their farewells, Dawn hoping into Serena's car and Ash insisting he'll walk.

Serena, Iris and Dawn stepped out of the car, parked in Touko's driveway. They all carried pillows and icecream and had a mission to make their best friend feel better.

The trio wandered up to the door, Serena knocking. After about ten seconds of silence, she knocked again. "Is she coming?" Dawn asked. "Mhm, I hear footsteps." Serena admitted quietly. The door then opened as a miserable looking werewolf girl stood on the other side.

"Surprise!" Serena called out excitedly. Touko found herself tearing up again, "You guys are here to sleepover?" She asked. "Well duh! We're your best friends. We aren't gonna let you cacoon yourself in your bed and cry, what kind of friends would we be?" Iris admitted as the four laughed. "Um, come inside, it's pretty cold out." Touko admitted, stepping aside so they can enter.

May hummed a tune in her head as she wandered down a narrow street, leading to Ashs apartment block.

The girl giggled to herself, still finding it funny that Ash hadn't noticed his spare key missing, truthfully he left it in a very obvious place.

The witch approached Ash's apartment, and walked up the stairs to the door. She heard a zoom behind her and quickly turned around. The girl became paranoid and walked down a couple of steps and did a scan. "Who's there?!" She demanded.

That's when an arm from behind her, quickly covered her mouth, holding some sort of cloth covered in a chemical to make her fall unconscious, to it.

The witch, who was caught by surprise, fell unconscious and into the arms of the attacker, who dragged her away from the apartment.

(A/N: Here's the new chapter, which is, imo, a lot better than the last one. Since I took around 6 weeks to update I decided to update early this time, juuuuuust for you guys.

I really enjoy writing about Ash and May, their friendship is great.

Now some questions for you readers to answer:

Who do you think Cilan has feelings for?

Who do you think is taking May?

Do you have any predictions for the next chapter? I like to hear what you guys have to say lol

I also got a question messaged to me that I feel the need to answer, it was "will you write a sex scene for gary and leaf?"

The answer is no. I don't want to write anything like that lmao... and I don't think many people feel comfortable reading them so I'm not adding anything like that. I might imply that characters have done it, but that's as far as it'll go If anyone has any other crazy questions they feel they want to ask but privately, feel free to message me!)


	36. The Powerless Witch

The next day

It was Monday morning which means it was time for everyone to head back to the boarding school.

Touko, Dawn, Iris and Serena were all still at Touko's house, asleep around the room. Touko and Dawn had fallen asleep on the bed while Serena and Iris had collapsed on the couch. They were all pretty peaceful, until Iris woke up. "Guys! Get up, we're going to be late!" She boomed. "Huh?!" Touko shot up, "Its only school." She then grinned before laying back down.

"Cmon, get up." Serena huffed, walking over to shake Touko. "We don't have a lot of time, we still have to head home and get changed." The vampire admitted. "Just wear something of my clothes." Touko insisted. The wolf had a giant clothing collection, 90% of it being from Unova. The fashion was bigger in Kalos but Unova had a lot of nice clothes too. The four each picked out an outfit from Touko's closet.

Ash had been up early, trying to get ahold of May. She hadn't returned overnight and now he had spent his morning searching for her. The vampire knew it wasn't like his witch friend to disappear, so he was filled with worry.

May's POV

I mumbled to myself as I slowly woke up. Quickly remembering how I'd suddenly fallen unconscious and assumably been taken, I raised my head in a panic and looked around.

I'm in an unknown place and.. I looked down to notice I am chained.. and now I realise my back is flat against a wall, my arms and feet chained. "What the!?" I boomed, trying to free myself by moving around in a panic, which did nothing.

I quickly said the words to a spell, in hope I'd either gain some crazy strength or the chains would melt.. anything. Nothing happened. I tried tugging on them once more as I was saying aloud a spell, but nothing happened.

"Why aren't my powers working?!" I yelled in frustration before hearing a wicked voice speak up. "Have you given up yet?" That voice.. god how did he find me!?

"Paul.." I muttered, as the purple haired hybrid stepped into view. "I was wondering when I'd next see you again, after you weakly fled from my brother and were never to be seen again.. until now." The man grinned, causing me to growl.

"Why can't I use my powers!?" I yelled. "Oh well you see I used some chemical drenched cloth to make you fall unconscious, I just used a cloth drenched in a different chemical to make your powers unusable for a few hours, Ursula has a rookie witch, she's basically a science rat, who has given me these chemcials."

"You dont happen to know where my brother is, do you? I haven't seen him in a couple decades.." Paul trailed off. "You know I also haven't seen my other sister, my brother or my mother.. do you happen to know where they are too?" He asked. I grit my teeth, not answering.

"Look, I know you and all your other witchy friends have done something to them, I just want to know where they are." The purple haired man admitted. I glared at Paul, feeling that every part of me was outraged. I still didn't answer despite this.

"Where is my brother!? Where is my family!?" Paul yelled before doing something that shouldn't have surprised me, he slapped me. I turned back to him, gritting my teeth again. "You're all the fucking same! All of you originals! You're all abusive bastards! There's no way in hell I'll tell you where they are!" I shouted back. "I've kept Drew as far away from me as possible, and I will never tell you where he or any of your other family are - even if it kills me!" I concluded, still outraged.

Drew was my ex boyfriend and he is abusive, just like Paul. I knew damn well where the rest of his family were and I sure as hell am never going to tell him. Paul just kept shouting, "Tell me where my fucking family are or I'll-" The man hesitated for a second, trying to make a decision. "Or you'll what!?" I shouted back. "Or.. or i'll kill you!" Paul growled, putting a hand around my throat. "I will fucking kill you."

Timeskip

Normal POV

Dawn, Iris, Serena and Touko all sat in the corridor, waiting for the rest of their friends. They chatted quietly, trying to keep themselves awake as they could have happily dived back into bed.

Barry raced past, catching their attention. "Hey!" Dawn called, seeing the blonde. He stopped and turned around to face the group. "Where are you going?" The blue haired girl asked. "I've been called to the head office, there's a new student here... I have to show them around." Barry admitted. He spun back around and continued to head to the office.

"Who do you think the new student is?" Touko asked, curious. "Hopefully someone nice and cute." Serena admitted innocently. "Hopefully someone with half a brain." Iris suggested, as this school sure had its fair share of idiots.

"Hey, where are Ash and Gary?" Touko asked.

Leaf's POV

I arrived to class, which had started earlier today.

I sat in the classroom and greeted my friends as the class filled up, but as people sat down around me, I felt a feeling of unease.

I craved blood, and with all these people sitting around me, it wasn't safe. I needed Gary here, to help me stay in control, if I were to kill another person, i'd never forgive myself... but as Gary has told me, there isn't a vampire, in the history of vampires, who hasn't killed somebody.

Class started and the teacher began to lecture, she rambled on about something but I hadn't taken any notice. All I could think about was blood. My eyes darted around the classroom as everytime I looked at a person, I craved it more. My breathing pace became quick, as I found myself in a panic.

I stood up and walking to the classroom door. I turned to the teacher before I left, "I need some air." I stated. She gave a nod as I left the class, pushing shut the door on my way out.

I let out a sigh of relief as I began walking down the hall, going to find the exit. I walked down the corridor, passing many classrooms, but again all that was on my mind was blood. I began breathing quickly again, struggling to control myself. I found myself tearing up, I was beginning to find this blood craving uncomfortable.

"Leaf, is everything okay?" A voice piped up. I turned to notice a girl, about my height, standing by a locker, her face showing confusion and worry. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I admitted, wiping my tears. "You look really upset, you don't have to lie to me."

"God damn it, just stop talking to me!" I shouted, wanting nothing more than to rip into her neck and drink. "Leaf! What is going on! Why are you yelling at me!?" The girl yelled back. "Just, shut up!! Stop fucking talking!!" I yelled back before speeding to the girl and slamming her into a the locker, my hand on her throat.

"Don't move a muscle, don't even speak!" I said to the girl harshly before bending down so my head could reach her neck. At last, I bit into it, the girl tensed up which made me grip her harder, not wanting her to flee. I kept on drinking, feeling better and better the more I did.

"I'm feeling dizzy.. stop!" The girl cried out. I moved away from her neck for a moment, "I told you to be quiet!" I repeated before going back to drinking from her. "Leaf! Stop it!" I heard a voice say, but I ignored it completely. That's when a set of arms wrapped around me and I was pulled away from the girl at a high speed.

"Let go of me!" I hissed, angered by the stranger. "Hey, it's just me." The voice said softer, which made me look up. It was Gary, he'd come and pulled me away from them. "Look at the state of this girl, she's so pale and dizzy, because you're drinking from her, if you keep going she's gonna die!" Gary boomed, "You can talk, you've killed so many people!" I growled, trying to escape his arms.

"But you can't take the pain of killing another person, I know it. Leaf, look at them." Gary admitted as I turned to look at my victim. She stood there, worried and scared, she wanted to flee but didn't, I didn't understand why.

"It looks like you've compelled her not to move.. Leaf you need to compel her to forget all of this, its the best option." Gary added, as I looked at the girl, who was in fear of me. I nodded, escaping my boyfriend's grip as I walked over to the girl, who was shaking and breathing quicker as I walked to her.

I lowered myself to be at her eye level, and looked into her eyes. I bit my lip as I tried to compel her, but it didn't seem to work. "Just breathe, relax first and then look into her eyes and try to compel her." Gary explained to me. I took a deep breathe before looking back into the girls eyes, "You won't remember this happened. If anybody asked, an animal bit you." I said slowly before the girl blinked.

I turned away from her and went back to Gary, feeling guilt fill me. "I could have killed her!" I admitted, feeling myself tear up. "Hey, hey, but you didn't! You managed to stop and compel her to forget." The boy admitted, wrapping his arms around me.

"Babe, I can't come here anymore. I need you, I need you to help me. I can't.. I can't kill another person!" I cried, as Gary hugged me tighter before letting go. "I think you need to leave Lumiose high and come to Lumiose boarding school, that way I can help you, and there's a few other vampires that can help you too." Gary admitted before kissing my forehead. I just wrapped my arms back around him, not sure what to say, but all I knew is that I can't kill another human.

Normal POV

"Guys!" Barry boomed, walking back to Dawn, Touko, Serena and Iris. "This is Lucas, he's new here." The blonde said, introducing him to Dawn's friends.

Dawn groaned internally at the sight of him, feeling like she couldn't catch a break from him. Her friends on the other hand, kindly introduced themselves back.

"Where are you from?" Iris asked. "I'm from Twinleaf town in Sinnoh." Lucas gave a smile. "Hmm.." Touko hummed, looking to Dawn who clearly wasn't happy. "Do you two know eachother?" She asked.

"Yes actually, Dawn and I have quite some history together." Lucas admitted, causing the three girls to look to Dawn, curiously, then back to Lucas. "Dawn and I were together." He added. "Keyword; were." Dawn admitted, before walking away. "Where are you going?" Serena asked. "To make a phone call. I'm not gonna sit and listen around to the shit that's gonna spew out of his mouth." She replied, leaving.

The blue haired girl left, feeling instantly better as she was away from him. She stood outside and scrolled through her phone to call Ash.

Once clicking on his number, she held the phone up to her ear. Just as the ringing was about to end, Ash picked up, which caused her to be relieved.

"Hey Ash." She greeted. "Hey Dawn, sorry I'm um not at school.. I might not be coming in." The boy replied. "Why? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. "Yeah.. May's gone missing and I'm not sure where.. I'm really worried." Ash sighed. "Do you want me to come help? I can get the girls to come help too." The blue haired girl offered. "Nah, I'll find her. I won't stop until I do. Just, stay in school. I'll see you later, alright?" Ash explained. "Yeah sure, keep me updated.. you've got me worried." Dawn requested. "I will, I love you." Ash replied. "I love you too.." The girl answered back before the call ended.

"So what did you guys end on bad terms or something?" Serena asked Lucas, as the group were sitting together now. "Yeah, I compelled her that I moved away. When I told her that I'm a vampire she took it horribly so I just ended it." Lucas admitted, realising Serena was a vampire.

"That's pretty harsh of you... God you men must enjoy breaking hearts." Touko huffed, Lucas looked to her, confused. "She's a bit hurt at the moment." Iris justified.

Gary and Leaf entered the building, walking over to the group. "Don't you have school?" Barry asked Leaf. "Oh hello Gary and Leaf! It's to see you.. Oh doesn't Leaf have school?" Gary said, imitating Barry's voice but getting the point across that a "hello" would have been nice. "Nope, I've moved here, I compelled the receptionist about it five minutes ago." Leaf smiled sweetly. Barry just blinked, "I'm starting to think the ratio of humans and supernatural is becoming even-"

"So," Paul spoke up again, "Are you going to tell me where they are or not?" He asked angrily looking to May. He now sat on a seat, near her, giving her glares. May stayed quiet.

"Tell me where the fuck they are you bitch!" The man shouted, going to hit her again, but a buzz sound was heard from his pocket, quickly gaining his attention.

Paul pulled his phone from his pocket to read a message, and groaned. "You're little vampire bitch is looking for you. I need him off my tail." He admitted. "So here's what's going to happen, witch." Paul declared. "I'm going to call him, from your phone, and you're going to tell him that you're okay." The original boy decided. "And if you don't, I'll go kill him.. And you should know I'm capable of doing so, after all.. I come from a family of 'abusive bastards' don't I?" Paul concluded.

"So, will you tell him you're safe or will I be killing him?" The purple haired man asked, May finally speaking up. "I'll do it! I'll tell him! Just don't you dare fucking touch him." She growled. "Good, now.. I have your phone, let me just find his number." Paul admitted, pulling it from his pocket.

"How do I know you won't kill him?" The brunette asked. Paul looked up, "My sister is obsessed with him. I'm leaving him for her... now here's his number." The man admitted, pressing on it and holding it to May's ear.

May bit her lip, trying to throw together something to say. Ash finally answered the phone, "May! God finally you've answered. I've been looking all over the city for you!" The raven haired boy's voice boomed through the phone. "Where are you? And are you alright?" He asked, in a panic. "Yeah.." May began, "I'm fine man, don't worry."

"I um.. I had to rush back to Hoenn." May admitted. "Brendan is really ill and I hurried back in a worry.. Sorry I didn't get to say goodbye." The girl admitted. "Oh, I hope he's alright.. And that's okay.. I'm glad you're safe. Hey i'll make sure to visit you in the next couple months, I haven't been to Hoenn in ages." Ash admitted. "Yeah, that'd be fun." May replied, a tear running down her cheek.

Without her powers, she was vulnerable.. She didn't know what Paul was going to do to her but at this point she worried for the worst. "I'll talk to you later Ash, just don't worry anymore okay, everythings gonna be fine." May admitted. "Alright, I'll call you in a couple of days to see how Brendan is going." The vampire said back, as another tear ran down the witch's cheek. "Yeah sounds good.. Speak to you then.. I love you man." May smiled. "You're the bestest friend I could ask for." She added. "Love you too May.. See ya." Ash chuckled before the call ended.

May just looked to Paul, more tears running down her cheeks. "Gosh you must be fearing for the end." Paul admitted, throwing the phone across the room. "Being stuck in a chair, powerless and in a room with a monster like you, yeah I guess I am." The brunette admitted, causing Paul to grin.

"I'm going to ask you again, where are my family?" The hybrid asked, causing May to growl. "They're somewhere where you'll never find them! Far away!" She admitted, angry. "Good, that's all I needed to hear." Paul grinned, causing May to become even more fearful.

"Did you really think I want to reunite with my family again?" He asked, in a wicked chuckle. "I just want to make sure they're as far away from Ursula and I as possible and not on our trail, again! I couldn't give a fuck if they're dead or alive - I just want to know we're away from them!" Paul admitted. "I know you and your witchy friends have done something to them, and I couldn't give a fuck what, Ursula and I are so much better off without them."

"You, May Maple, have done what I required. You've guaranteed mine and my sister's safety!" He admitted. "Alright, now let me go!" The powerless witch requested, anxiously. "Oh, you thought I was going to just let you go? Just like that?" Paul asked, before chuckling again. "Now where is the fun in that?" He asked, stepping towards the powerless immortal.

"What do you fucking want from me?!" May asked in a panic, as Paul lowered himself to be at her eye level. "I want what every vampire wants - blood. You've served your purpose for me and now it's time to eat." The man grinned, before biting into her neck harshly, causing her to scream.

Timeskip to half an hour later

"Hey guys." Ash greeted, walking to his group, as he'd finally come to school. "Hey Ash!" They all greeted back, before asking things like "Where have you been?", Except for Dawn who wanted to ask about May.

"I was looking for May, but everything's okay, she had to hurry home." Ash replied before sitting beside his girlfriend, who he'd been eager to see. Dawn gave a smile, "You are a sight for sore eyes." She said, metaphorically. "I can say the same to you" Ash replied, with a chuckle, before the two kissed.

"My ex boyfriend is at this school now." Dawn admitted, in a worry, after she broke away from Ash. "The one you told me about?" The raven haired boy asked, as Dawn nodded. "Before I saw you at your birthday, he had been trying to.. make moves on me.. He wants to be together again, I'm just hoping if he sees us together again, he'll back off."

"Is he the 'old friend' you were talking about? The one that's a vampire?" Ash asked, as she nodded. "I won't let him harass you, not on my watch." Ash huffed. The bell then rang, causing the group to groan as they slowly left for their classes.

Timeskip to half an hour later.

"I told you, it won't open!" Barry insisted, telling Dawn and Iris as they walked down the corridor. "Yeah but you have noodle arms, the door's probably fine." Dawn teased, causing Barry to glare. "If all else fails, I can burn down the door." Iris grinned as Barry shook his head, "I quite like having a door on my dorm thank you very much."

The trio reached Barry's dorm, where his door wouldn't open. He put the key in the door and showed them as it didn't turn. Dawn gave it a try, but again the key didn't turn.

"Let me try, with some maaaaagic!" Iris boomed before saying the words to a spell under her breath, causing the doorknob to forcefully open. The door then fell open, to their delight. "Thank you so much Iris!" Barry boomed, before stepping inside.

The boy froze by the site he saw. "Is everything okay?" Iris asked as she and Dawn stepped inside, also to freeze. Blood was splattered across the room, leading to a body that laid in the centre.

"Who is that?" Dawn asked in a worry as the trio walked towards it, recognising the brown coloured hair and outfit right away. "Oh my god it's May!" Iris managed to say, in shock. "May!" Dawn and Barry yelled as they crouched down to her body.

"There's gotta be a pulse or something!" Barry admitted as Dawn held her fingers to her pulse on her wrist, then did the same on her neck pulse. "There's no pulse!" Dawn admitted, tearing up.

Iris wandered over and examined her dead body, seeing a bite mark on her neck. "Guys.. A.. a vampire did this!! A vampire killed May!" The witch admitted, tearing up.

The trio sat outside the dorm as police had been called. The three students to have walked into that, were all left very upset.

"I can't believe someone as powerful as her was taken out by a vampire." Iris admitted, wiping her eyes. "I know, i'm so shocked.. she was really undeserving of this." Dawn admitted, trying to keep herself together. Barry stayed quiet, still processing the scene.

"I think.. I need to tell Ash." Dawn admitted, another tear running down her cheek. "He can't find out by walking into his dorm." She added. "If he saw her how we did, he'd be so heartbroken." The girl added, before wiping her eyes. "That's a wise decision.." Barry admitted, before turning to Iris who was quite shaken from this.

"Hey Dawn, I'm gonna walk Iris home." Barry admitted, as Iris turned to him. "I'll see you later." He said as he and the witch stood up. "Bye Dawn." Iris said before the two left.

Ursula stood in disbelief, as she stood before her sibling. "You.. what!?" She growled. "May was back in town and I took the moment to kill her." Paul explained.

"I made sure our family weren't at all near us, so we're safe, and killed her. Ursula it's better off this way. We're better off without our family." Paul spoke.

"Speak for yourself you ignorant bastard!" Ursula shouted, still in surprise. "I've want nothing more than to be with my family again! You know that damn well!" The girl growled. "And you've just, killed the only thing that could lead us to them.." The pink haired original cried.

"Trust me, it's for the better." Paul concluded. "It's not for the fucking better!" Ursula shouted, "I want my family back!"

Barry and Iris reached the stairs to the front of Iris' house. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked, as Iris turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. "I... I don't know.." She admitted before she began to cry.

Barry pulled her into a hug, as she cried on his shoulder. "Witches get horrific endings.." She admitted, pulling her head up. "All they do is help the ones around them, including vampires, just to get killed by them in the end.." The purple haired girl continued.

"After seeing someone as powerful as May get killed by a vampire.. I'm scared Barry." Iris admitted, pulling out his grip now to wipe her eyes. "I'm so... fucking scared." She added. Barry found himself tearing up from seeing Iris like this.

He grabbed onto her hands, causing her to look up at him, "You don't need to be scared Iris... you're the most powerful person I know... You won't end up like that, I know it."

Dawn waited in the corridor, still shaken from what she'd seen. This whole supernatural thing, wasn't a game but a terrible reality, and she now lived in the middle of it.

The bell rang, and seconds later people poured out of the classrooms. The girl stayed quietly aside, waiting to spot her boyfriend.

She saw a tall figure with raven hair leave a classroom, causing her heart to sink. "I don't want to tell him.." She thought to herself.

The boy noticed her and smiled, as he walked over, before noticing the state she was in. The blue haired girl had puffy red eyes, and mascara and dried tear stains on her cheeks. "Dawn, what's wrong?" Ash asked, approaching her.

"I can't tell you, not here." The girl admitted, finding herself tearing up again. "Dawn, please, I'm worried." Ash sighed, taking her hand. "We need to get out of here." Dawn admitted, leading him to the bottom floor.

"If we're leaving the school, i've gotta grab something from my dorm first." Ash admitted, before going to let go of her hand. Dawn thought about the crimescene the dorm had turn into and gripped his hand tightly with both of hers, "No!" She insisted. "No, you can't.. Ash please you've gotta come with me now." Dawn pleaded.

Ash turned back to his girlfriend, concerned. "What is going on, Dawn?!" He asked, worriedly. "Just please, come with me, away from all these people." The girl pleaded.

Ash agreed and the pair left the school. They walked through town, silently. Dawn was still shaken, and not wanting to tell Ash what was going on, Ash on the other hand was really concerned.

The pair reached the steps to Ash's apartment, and Dawn stopped. "Alright babe, what's going on?" Ash asked, voice filled with concern. The girl turned to him, tears running down her face. "I.. I don't want to tell you.." She managed to admit, struggling to talk. Ash grabbed onto her hands, "You know you can tell me anything." He admitted.

Dawn kept a hold on Ash's hands, trying to keep herself together. The girl looked up to her boyfriend who was worried. "Ash... It's May." Dawn finally began, as with the mention of his best friend, he became more concerned. "She's.. she's dead.." Dawn finally admitted, crying more.

Ash froze, processing what he'd just heard and struggling to believe it. "What?" Is all that came out of his mouth. "No.. no she went back to Hoenn.. Dawn, she's fine!" Ash admitted, not believing what he was hearing.

Dawn shook her head, "Iris, Barry and I found her body in your dorm. I'm.. so sorry Ash." The girl admitted. Ash began to break down, tears flowing from his eyes. "This can't be true.. this can't be happening.." He admitted, in a sob. "This can't be.. happening." Ash managed to say, struggling to speak now as he cried.

Dawn put him arms around him, unsure what to say, but the sight of him like this broke her heart. The boy was still in disbelief and shock, understandably.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and cried on her shoulder, feeling like his world had come crashing down.

Iris let go of Barry's hands. "Thanks for um walking me home." Iris smiled to Barry as she went to her door. "That's fine, are you going to be okay on your own? I'm happy to stay with you if you're not.." The blonde asked. Iris nodded, "I'll be fine now.. Thank you."

The two parted ways as Iris entered her home and Barry left to walk home. The witch felt awful still, in shock by May's death. "She didn't deserve it, at all.." The girl sighed, before heading to her room.

The girl laid down and closed her eyes, and tried to relax. She tried to take her mind off of May and think about other things, and eventually she became drowsy.

Iris began to fall asleep, until she heard her name. "Iris!" A faint voice was heard. The witch opened her eyes, "Am I hearing things?" She wondered, but that was until she heard it again. "Iris!" The witch sat up and looked around. She got out of her bed and looked around.

She then heard her name again, quite clearly. "Iris!" She spun around as it came from behind her, and from what she saw, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

There, before Iris, stood a faint figure, about the same height as her, with blue eyes and brown hair. "M-May?!" Iris blurted, taking a step back. The faint figure smiled, before speaking again, "The coffins, Iris. Protect them. Protect the coffins."

Iris looked confused, "What?" She asked. "One of them want the coffins, please protect them. Don't let them near their loved ones." May's ghost spoke.

"You can do it, I believe in you Iris." She added. Iris blinked, lost for words. When she looked again, May's ghost was gone.

"May.." Iris trailed off, feeling upset again. "What coffins is she wanting me to protect?" She asked herself.

(Finally, a new chapter!! I have some questions for my readers too, please do answer :P

My questions are, in this story what are you:

-Which is your favourite character in this story?

-What are your favourite shipping(s) in this story. they don't have to be together/can be broken up

-What are your favourite friendship(s) in this story

-Which characters you'd like to see interact more

-Do you have any ships you dislike in this story?

-Do you have a character you'd like to see have a storyline in the future?

-Do you have any predictions for the future chapters?)


	37. Till death do us part

(A/N: Finally, a new chapter! The ending might not seem good as its not really a cliffhanger, that is because originally this chapter was 8,000 words long, so I split it in half at a reasonable place. If this and the next chapter seem slow, its because it was one big chapter. A lot happens and a lot is learnt about some characters. This one in particular has a lot of flashbacks, enjoyyyy-)

Normal POV

Dawn and Ash were inside Ash's apartment, Dawn had gradually moved them inside. The pair hadn't said a word to eachother, as Ash was in his own world, thinking about May.

Ash stayed slumped in his couch while Dawn was making them coffee. The girl carried in two cups into the lounge room and offered her boyfriend a mug. "Coffee?" She asked. Ash nodded and took it, taking it. "Thank you.." He said quietly.

Dawn took a seat beside him, sipping her coffee. She wasn't sure whether to talk or not, what would she say? She just broke it to him that his best friend was dead. Dawn felt awful.

The girl just stayed by him, not wanting to leave him alone. She placed her empty coffee mug on the coffee table and sank back into the couch.

"You should probably head home." Ash suggested, as it was getting late, and he seemed to want to be alone. Dawn bit her lip, thinking about what Ash had said previously.

"I feel like a weakness would be emotions too, once you're a vampire, everything you felt before is heightened. When you're happy, you feel on top of the world, when you're angry, you feel absolutely outraged, when you're sad, you feel depressed.. and so on."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Dawn insisted, taking her empty coffee mug to the sink. "Dawn, honestly, go home." Ash sighed. "Ash.. I know it's a terrible idea to leave you alone like this.. you just lost someone so important to you..." Dawn sighed, cleaning her cup.

She placed the cup away before turning around to see Ash, who'd zoomed over so fast she didn't hear him. "Go home!" He ordered, yelling... His eyes had turned bloodshot. Dawn's eyes widened and she stepped back in fright, before she paused. He wouldn't usually act like this. She grit her teeth and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm not leaving you alone right now! You're hurting and angry and.. probably terrified and there's no way I'm going to leave you alone, feeling this way." She said, as Ash stepped back. "So go ahead, yell at me if you really want, but I'm not going anywhere." Dawn concluded, as Ash looked away, tearing up again. "I'm... I'm sorry.." He said, in almost a whisper.

"Hey, dont be.." Dawn said, calmly and softly. "You just lost your best friend.." She sighed, the images of Mays dead body still in her mind. "I'm not leaving you.. not like this." She added, as Ash turned back to her, sobbing again. Dawn couldn't help but tear up by the sight of Ash being so upset.

Ash sighed heavily, putting his arms around Dawn, as she hugged him back. The boy struggled to make words, feeling angry at himself for yelling at Dawn. It seemed like a small act but to him, it meant a lot... he felt terrible.

"I love you so much.." Ash managed to say quietly, as he'd collapsed into his girlfriends arms again, a crying mess. "I love you too.." Dawn replied softly, before kissing his cheek.

Touko dialled Iris' number, placing the phone to her ear. It nearly rung out, but Iris had just answered it.

"Hey! How are you holding up?" The brunette asked, "Hey Touko, I'm doing alright." Iris replied, though she sounded occupied. "Are you sure?" She asked.

Iris sighed, "Actually.. I've been having a weird night.." She admitted. "How so?" The wolf girl asked, curiously. "Well I saw May tonight.. like it was her ghost.. she said something like 'protect the coffins' but I don't know what she's talking about!" Iris sighed, clearly distressed.

Touko was thinking for a moment, before she spoke, "This is definitely a long shot, but I came across some coffins the other day.." She admitted. "Wow.. Casually.." Iris laughed nervously. Touko laughed too, "I know. How strange. It was when I went exploring when I stayed with my cousins. I went into this cave and at the end seemed to be a sealed chamber with coffins.." Touko admitted.

"Hmm..." Iris sighed. "It sounds like a weird coincidence, that's for sure. Well if May said to protect them, I guess they're already protected and far away.." Iris trailed off. "Yeah, that's for sure.. Though I'm curious to what's in them.. But I couldn't get to them, as if a spell had sealed the room" Touko admitted. "Interesting.. I wonder if anyone can get passed the seal.." Iris wondered.

"It is a longshot though, but I thought I'd let you know there are coffins I know about." Touko laughed nervously. "Yeah.. Thanks Touko. I'm gonna head to sleep, I'll talk to you later." Iris yawned. "Okay, Goodnight Iris." Touko concluded. "Goodnight Touko." Iris smiled, before ending the call.

Despite the coffins Touko knew about, possibly being different from the ones May was talking about, Iris oddly felt content. Before the phone call, she felt lost, trying to figure out anything about what May had said.

The purple haired girl stood up and made her way to her bedroom, deciding to head to sleep again. She climbed into bed and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Ash had made his way to his room, getting ready to sleep. Dawn had found a cupboard of spare bed stuff and grabbed a blanket and pillow, and left it on the couch.

The girl left the lounge and wandered, over to Ash's bedroom, knocking on the door. "Come in." He quietly answered. Dawn pushed the door open and stepped inside. "Hey hun, I'm gonna head to sleep.. do you need anything else?" She asked, as Ash shook his head. "Alright," She smiled, "Goodnight."

Dawn went to turn and leave, but Ash quickly called out, "Dawn, wait.." The blue haired girl turned around. "Can you.. stay with me?" Ash asked quietly, sounding like he was going to cry again. Dawn nodded, "Yeah, of course.." She replied, sympathetically.

The girl walked over to Ash's bed, climbing into the other side, and scooting over to her boyfriend, before pulling him into a hug. Ash wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, holding her closely, as he quietly cried again. The girl rubbed his back as he did.

Dawn wished she could magically make the pain he felt, disappear. It was heartbreaking to see the one she loved, so miserable as he was.

The next morning.

Dawn woke up, still in her boyfriends arms. She looked up at Ash to still seem him peacefully, and smiled. The girl slid out from his grip, before looking back at him, this time kissing his forehead.

Dawn quietly left the bedroom, and entered the kitchen. She opened the drawers and cupboards, trying to find out where everything belonged, before beginning to cook up a surprise.

As she cooked, her phone rang. Dawn quickly took it, answering it. "Hello?" She began. "Hey Dawn! It's Serena, are you around?" The blonde asked. "I'm at Ash's house." Dawn replied. "Oh, how is he doing?" Serena asked. The blue haired girl sighed, "Terrible.. I wish I could make his pain, go away. It hurts to see him like this.." She admitted.

"It does, I'm sure you are cheering him up though.. He'd feel a lot more miserable if he were on his own." Serena admitted. "Yeah.. I'm making us breakfast at the moment." Dawn said. "Breakfast? In a vampires house?" Serena asked. "What did you expect me to do, bring him a human?" The blue haired girl asked blankly. "Yeah." Serena joked.

"I was going to ask if you could see Touko and I today. We're hanging out and really need to talk to you about things." Serena added. "I can't leave Ash on his own.." Dawn insisted, hesitant. "Hmm.. we'll only be half an hour.. what if we have someone stay with him while you're gone?" The vampire girl asked. "I don't know.." Dawn trailed off.

"We can have Barry stay over while you're gone, Ash will be fine. And we won't take too long." Serena offered. Dawn was really hesitant, but agreed. "Alright, we'll send Barry over." The blonde decided. "Okay, see you soon." Dawn concluded, before hanging up.

About ten minutes passed and Dawn had finished making breakfast for Ash, and a knock was on the door. The girl opened it to see Barry.

"Hey Barry." Dawn smiled. "Hey Dawn." Barry replied, entering Ash's home. "Ash is still asleep, he's got breakfast on the table when he does wake up." The blue haired girl explained. "Breakfast?" Barry asked, stepping into view of the table to see a plate of pancakes. "Really Dawn?" Barry sweatdropped. "God can't you guys just see I'm trying to do something nice." Dawn huffed, walking over to the door. "Bye, I'll be back soon." She concluded. "Bye."

Dawn met with Serena and Touko in a park. It was quiet and peaceful, and the three decided it was an ideal location for what they were going to discuss.

"We're having a picnic!" Touko claimed, holding a basket full of food. "Because two out of three of us, will want actual food." She added, as Serena rolled her eyes. "I'm still eating your food."

"So Dawn, I think it's time we tell you a bit about ourselves." Serena began, taking a seat on the picnic blanket that Touko had laid out. "Yeah, that would probably be good." Dawn sweatdropped. "Well, lets talk and eat, I'm starving." Touko decided, offering the pair sandwiches.

"Alright, I'll begin." Touko decided, after they'd eaten most of their sandwiches. "I'm a werewolf. Basically, every full moon I have to transform into a werewolf." She began, as Dawn was a bit surprised such a creature did exist, but listened intently. "Pretty much I have no control over myself during the night and cause chaos, so I advise you to lock your doors on a full moon." Touko explained.

"Werewolf bites can kill vampires." Touko added. "So yeah every full moon I make sure our dorm door and windows are locked." She added. "That's crazy.." Dawn sweatdropped. "Welcome to your new life." Serena laughed nervously, "Everything is crazy, from here on out."

"So how did you turn into a werewolf?" Dawn asked. "Well, it runs it my family, sometimes it skips generations but I was an unlucky one who it didn't skip. Nothing triggers it, it just happens out of no where." Touko admitted. "And it's really terrifying.. The first time I turned into a werewolf is something I.. wish I could forget.."

Flashback

Fourteen year old Touko stood in her kitchen, helping her Mother cook dinner. She was talking to her Mum about Iris and Cilan, who were her best friends. Her Mother just smiled and listened, happy that her daughter was close to the pair, as she got along with their parents really well.

Suddenly the brunette girl felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and dropped to the floor. "Touko?" Her Mother spun around, noticing her fall. Touko cried out in pain as suddenly her body started doing weird things, her arms and leg joints hyper extended. "Touko!?" Her Mother cried.

Touko's dad raced into the kitchen, hearing all the noise. "What's happening to our daughter!?" The Mother cried out as the Father watched in shock. "Oh no.. She's becoming one of them!" He panicked, before bending down to scoop up his daughter and race outside.

"Where are you going!?" Touko's mother asked. "Lock the doors and windows!" The father called back, ignoring her question.

Flashback end

"My father tried to calm me down and explain what was happening to me, as I was transforming into a werewolf. Once I transformed, I lost control.." Touko trailed off. "And I nearly killed him.. My own father.." She added, pain in her voice.

"After that my mental health went downhill, I felt like a monster and.. I felt different from every other teenager."

"I began drifting away from my friends, including Iris and Cilan, until one day Iris pulled me aside and asked what was going on, saying I had been acting different." The wolf girl admitted. "Then I told her what I was, and that I felt I didn't belong.. And then she began to tell me about her family, that many of her family members were witches." Touko said. "And she told me she was beginning to think she was a witch too." The brunette added. "And suddenly I didn't feel so lonely anymore, because she and I were both different."

Dawn had been listening intently, surprised by her story. It was quite different from Iris' story but somehow linked, because they were childhood friends.

"People began to find out about Iris and I when we were fifteen, and our families were threatened and everything. Cilan had told us he was moving to Lumiose city for school and our parents convinced us to come along, and that they've move in with us soon." Touko added. "Then we moved here and met Serena." Touko grinned.

Flashback

Touko and Iris waved as Cilan left to go down the other side of the corridor.

"He definitely has a thing for you." Iris nudged Touko as she became flustered. "Yeah, as if. He just broke up with Burgundy like two weeks ago." Touko admitted. "Oh come on, you and I both know he wasn't in love with her. And it's becoming to plainly obvious Touko, take it from the thirdwheel- He likes you." Iris admitted as Touko's face became more red. "I hope so." She admitted, trying not to squeal.

The two girls approached dorm #313. Touko and Iris both stopped at the front of the pale purple door that read "313" in big letters. "Here it is.." Iris sighed, "Here is where we're staying for the next few years." She added. Touko turned to Iris, noticing a worried expression. They were going to be staying in a room with strangers, they felt they would have to hide their true selves to hide their secrets.

"We got this Iris, there'll be nothing to worry about." Touko assured her, as Iris turned to Touko. "Yeah, I'm sure you're right.. I'm just worried.." Iris laughed nervously before placing her hand on the doorknob and twisting it open.

The Unovian duo stepped through the doorway, soon spotting a girl with blonde hair and red eyes, seated on a bed.

"Hi, we're your new roommates." Touko waved, wheeling her suitcase through the doorway. The girl looked up, peering away from her phone, "Hi! I'm Serena! It's nice to meet you." She smiled. "Hi, I'm Iris. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Iris smiled, stopping her suitcase by her feet when she reached Touko. "My names Touko. I hope we can become friends." The brunette grinned.

"Is there anyone else in this dorm?" Touko asked. Serena nodded, "There's one other girl, she's not here at the moment though... I'm sure she'll be back soon."

Flashback end

"Who was the other girl?" Dawn asked. "The other girl," Serena began, sitting upright. "Was killed by Gary". Dawn's eyes widened, "What!?"

"We all kept our secret identities hidden.. until the girl in our dorm, who was also very new, was killed.. She was killed by Gary. He drank every last drop of blood in her body and she died." Touko explained. "A small handful of us found her body and realised it was a vampires doing, but we weren't sure who it was." Serena began. "That's when Ash and I found out Gary had come to the school.." She trailed off.

Flashback

Serena closed the door behind her and tried to calm her breathing. Gary was back!? She couldn't believe it.

Her and Ash decided together they wanted the closest thing to a normal life possible and decided high school would be a start.. But now Gary is here to fuck up their plans?? He disagreed with their plans entirely and decided to go solo but now he was back in their lives, still vicious.

"God why does Gary ruin everything.." Serena sighed, her breathing calming down. She worried because of him, people would find out what she and Ash were. "Gary loved to ruin things" Serena thought.

The dorm door opened and Iris and Touko entered, worried for Serena as she left at the sight of Gary. "Serena, is everything okay?" Iris asked, worried. The blonde haired girl nodded, "I'm just scared that.. People will find out what I am, I mean.. I just want a normal life." Serena admitted, sounding hurt by all of this.

Once the body of their former roommate had been found, and Serena explained a vampire had bitten the girl, Iris and Touko were really curious to why she thought that. Hesitantly, Serena told them she was a vampire, entrusting them, which caused Iris and Touko to come clean about what they were too.

"Hey, don't worry. Nothing will happen. We'll keep your secret." Iris said softly, going to Serena's side. "If we all stick together, and have eachothers backs, there's no way anything can go wrong." Touko boomed, going to Serena's other side. Serena laughed awkwardly before looking to the girls, "You guys have been nothing but nice to me since we met.. Thank you."

Flashback end

"So Serena," Dawn began. "How did you turn into a vampire?" The blonde haired girl looked to Dawn. "My girlfriend at the time, turned me into one." She admitted, as Dawn looked surprised. She didn't think a significant other would ever do something like that.

"I don't remember everything too well but I can tell you what I do remember." Serena decided. "You've gotta tell her the story about you and Shauna! I love that story!" Touko boomed, with sparkly eyes. "Alright." The blonde scratched the back of her head. "I lived in a small town, where the community was fairly close, but Shauna suddenly moved in and seemed quite mysterious.. We met one night and I just knew there was something different about her."

Flashback

Serena and a boy had escaped from the bar, to behind the bar where it was rather quiet.

"It's so much more peaceful out here." The blonde haired girl sighed happily, looking up at the stars. "It sure is." The boy smiled, sitting down. Serena sat down beside him, blushing lightly. She had been crushing on this boy for a while but only recently have they been getting close.

"Serena.. There's something you must know.." He turned to her, Serena giving full attention to him. "In fact.. Actions speak louder than words.." He decided, before leaning in to kiss her.

Serena was stunned, but began to kiss back, not expecting that to happen so quickly. The pair then began making out, to Serena's surprise this was moving too quickly. The male then pulled away and began to kiss her neck, he then tried sliding his hand up her leg, which she swatted away.

He then tried again, which she again tried swatting away. The boy had his hand on hers, but then put pressure on it, and then went to slide his hand up her leg again. "Stop!" Serena hissed, trying to push him away from her. "Oh come on Serena." He said softly, trying once again to which she yelled. "I said stop it! God get away from me!" She growled, as he was now trying to force himself onto her.

While the boy began to harass the girl, they hadn't notice another person wander outside. The figure noticed the pair and Serena's yelling and with inhuman speed, raced over and the shoved the boy away from Serena.

"Stop means fucking stop, you twat!" The girl growled, having her hand around the guys throat. Serena gasped, noticing a short girl with brown hair, standing in front of her, had come to her rescue. This girl had some incredible speed and strength, nothing Serena had seen before.

"Who are you?" The boy choked out. "That's irrelevant. What do you think you're doing? Harassing this poor girl. I suggest you leave before I harm you." The stranger admitted coldly, "Okay-" He replied. "And leave this girl alone." The brown haired girl said before letting go the the guys throat. He then ran away, as quickly as he could.

"Thank you so much!" Serena said, gratefully. "You're welcome, nobody deserves to be harassed like that.." The girl replied. Serena stood up, fixing up her clothes. "Who are you?" She asked the stranger, who still was keeping eye contact with her. "My name's Shauna. What's your name?" Shauna asked. "Serena is my name." Serena replied.

"Hey um.. I know this is weird because I just met you.. But you sorta just saved me and I guess.. I trust you.. Would you mind walking with me home? I'm really paranoid.." Serena asked shyly. Shauna's neutral expression turned into a smile. "I wouldn't mind at all."

Flahback end

"She walked me home and I apologised so much, feeling like I was wasting her time, but she claimed she would be happier knowing I got home safe." Serena said. "And I made sure I didn't forget her name or looks so I could remember her and see her again, and luckily I did. I saw her a lot and we began to hang out. After a while we became friends.. and it was really amazing because in my town.. I didn't have too many friends." Serena sweatdropped.

"I new there was something inhuman about Shauna, but regardless, I trusted her. Time went on and we became friends, running into eachother quite often.. and before we knew it, we became best friends." Serena explained. "After nearly a year of being friends, I was starting to wonder, if what I felt for Shauna was more.. romantic. Which was unacceptable for the time.. So I remained confused." She added. "Until one day something happened.. Like it was fate.."

Flashback

Shauna and Serena had gone to one of the local bars as there was a birthday celebration for one of the locals they both knew well.

During the party, alcohol was consumed everywhere and people were beginning to act rough.

Shauna had a hold of Serena's hand, pulling her through the crowds whilst trying not to lose her. "Finally." The brunette huffed, and she noticed a little clearing for the two to stand in.

Once getting to the spot, Shauna let go of Serena's hand, and the two smiled at eachother about to start conversation before a voice spoke up, the pair looked to see a drunk stranger had approached them. "You! You're the girl my younger brother had a crush on! And you..." The man trailed off to hiccup, "Lead him on! He told me you used him!" He added, with a hiccup, pointing to Serena.

The drunk stranger had to of been talking about the boy who had once tried taking advantage of Serena, the one Shauna scared off.

Serena looked like she was struggling to get words out of her mouth, she became flustered and embarrassed.. that's when Shauna had an idea. "How dare you insult my girlfriend like that." To that Serena looked to the brunette, shocked.

"Your brother was trying to rape her! And I beat and threatened his ass. Tell your little brother to get over himself. She's happy with me." Shauna shrugged.

"You expect me to believe that you two women are in a relationship!?" The drunk man laughed, looking at Shauna, then Serena. "Uh.. Yes actually." Serena decided, playing along with it. "Your brother hasn't got a chance." She added.

"Prove it." The man demanded, almost stumbling. "What?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow. "Prove to me that you two females are in a relationship, because I don't believe anyone would do something so wrong." He growled.

Serena bit her lip, not sure what to do. "Fine." Shauna decided, before turning to Serena. Serena looked to her best friend nervously, as the brunette mouthed the words, 'Just trust me'. Serena gave a nod.

Shauna then got on her tip toes, reaching up to Serena as she was a lot shorter. The brunette put her hand on Serena's chin, before leaning in to kiss her gently.

Serena was stunned, but began to kiss back. Shauna found her hand creeping up to wrap around Serenas neck, as Serena began to wrap her arms around Shauna's waist.

The moment seemed oddly magical to them, but what they hadn't realised is not only was the drunk man staring at them in complete shock, but half of the bar was also watching in total shock.

The two girl broke apart, gazing into eachothers eyes as they did. That was broken when someone from the crowd yelled out, "What the fuck is going on!?"

Serena and Shauna then blushed madly, realising what they had done and the position they were in. They quickly removed their arms from eachother and turned to face the drunken man who'd approached them, trying to ignore the rest of the starers.

"You wanted proof. There you go." Shauna shrugged, somewhat confidently. Serena laughed nervously, grabbing Shauna's hand, "Let's get out of here.." She suggested, as Shauna agreed. The pair made their way out of the bar, still shocked by the nights events.

Flashback end

"We just laughed it off and became embarrassed everytime the night was mentioned, but I had come to realise that I was really falling for Shauna.." Serena explained, interrupted as Touko let out a squeal, to which Dawn and Serena looked to her. "I'm sorry, I just.. Really love this story." Touko laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head, causing the pair to laugh.

"Time went by and I just couldn't stop thinking and that night.. and Shauna.. And eventually I confessed."

Flashback

"Hey Sere." Shauna smiled, opening the girl's bedroom door. "Hey.." Serena answered, her back facing Shauna. "How did your date go?" The brunette asked, closing Serena's bedroom door. Serena was hesitant to answer, "It.. it went.. horrible." The blonde haired girl admitted, as Shauna scurried over to notice Serena had been crying.

"Hey, there's no need to cry." Shauna said softly, pulling Serena into a hug. "You'll find someone, I'm sure of it." The girl said happily. Serena fell quiet, staying in Shauna's embrace, before standing up.

"No.. Shauna there's.. something you need to know." Serena said, turning to her friend who was seated on her bed, where she also sat moments earlier. The blonde was a bit hesitant to get the words out, and wasn't sure what to say, but decided she had to be honest. "I'm in love with you Shauna." She blurted, to which Shauna's eyes widened.

"I know society sees girls loving girls, as disgusting and wrong but.. god I love you so much.." Serena admitted, before wiping her eyes. "I've tried going on dates and so forth to try and get over you but.. I can't!" The blonde admitted. "And I'm sorry if this ruins the friendship we have-"

Serena was cut off as Shauna wandered over to her. "Ssh, Serena you haven't ruined anything.." Shauna said softly, as Serena had been really loud when confessing. "It's not wrong to feel this way towards girls... Girls don't have to love boys and boys don't have to love girls. Society needs to realise this." Shauna explained, taking Serenas hands.

"Sere, I love you too.. I've been crushing on you for a loooong time.. And seeing you go on dates did hurt a bit, but I only wanted you to be happy." The brunette added. "Being around you makes me happy.." Serena trailed off, before finding herself leaning closer to Shauna. The brunette noticed and began to lean closer to Serena, before the pair's lips met.

Flashback end

"Shauna and I began dating, but due to society and being against same sex couples, we had to be secretive." Serena admitted. "We were together for ten months, that's until she turned me." The blonde added, noticing Touko and Dawn listening intently.

"This part is a bit foggy for me, but one night she was at my house and we'd stayed together in my room. I was thinking about her odd abilities that I'd seen when she saved me, but everytime I asked her about it, she'd change the topic."

"I finally told her I was over her keeping a secret from me, and then she came clean and told me what she was.. And I became really scared. She told me not to be afraid and that she loved me.." Serena continued.

"Once she calmed me down, she then explained that she was immortal.. And then asked me if I wanted to be with her forever. Of course I said yes, we were girlfriends who were madly in love.. And then she told me that she'd believe there'd be a time where same sex couples could be happy and have the same rights as a heterosexual couple and I believed too that it would be a lovely time."

"Shauna then told me that she could turn me into a vampire, that she'd help me and we could run away and be happy.. away from the town we were in. I loved the idea of being with her forever and living in a society where we'd be accepted.. but I didn't understand all of the consequences of being a vampire.." Serena sighed.

"I don't remember what happened after that except she fed me her blood and broke my neck.. When I woke up, she was gone." The vampire sighed. "To my knowledge, my parents killed her. Once I found that out, I became furious and really confused, and I ran away. Hours later I was found by Gary and Ash, and they help me." Serena concluded.

"So that's how I became a vampire, at least from what I remember.. There could have been parts I easily missed from the memory of when I got turned into vampire." She admitted.

Dawn was lost in her own thoughts, thinking about Serena and Ash's stories, and how Iris' and Touko's stories differed from them. Despite being an evil species, they still seemed human. "Do you have anymore questions? I'll try not to break out into story again." Serena laughed awkwardly. "Um.. yeah.. what year did you turn into a vampire?" Dawn asked curiously. "1885.. I have been 18 since 1885.." Serena sweatdropped, as Dawn was shocked.

"I'm sorry we've hidden our true identities from you Dawn.. We just didn't want anyone else involved in this.. But that's pretty hard when you're the one normal human in our dorm." Touko laughed nervously.

"I.. I understand.. Don't worry." Dawn sweatdropped, processing this information. "I'm gonna head back to Ash's apartment.. Thanks girls.." The girl added, as the other two smiled. "All good, if you have any questions, feel free to ask." Touko smiled.

(A/N: I know it seems Serena is the spotlight of this chapter, but I needed her buildup for her story and to introduce the Serena x Shauna ship to the story-)

(A/N 2.0: I should also add, I know it seems weird that Dawn refused to leave Ash's side and then was convinced, despite being hesitant. Although their picnic took up half of the chapter, it was only in the span of half an hour. Dawn does go back to Ash in a bit of a hurry lol, but that has to come in the next chapter now due to the length of this one ️)


	38. Everyone hates Paul

At Ash's apartment.

"Thanks for the food but I'm not really wanting any.." Ash sweatdropped, sitting on his couch. "You thought I would make you food? Dawn made it.. But since you won't eat it..." Barry grinned, taking the breakfast Dawn had made, for himself.

"How are you doing Ash? I've been pretty worried." Barry admitted, sitting on the couch as well. "Not great.. She was my best friend, man. She meant so much to me.. and she was so selfishly taken away." Ash sighed, still visibly depressed.

Barry tried to think of something to talk about, anything. He didn't want to make Ash sad by talking about May.. and when May was mentioned, all he could think about was her dead body. The image remained in his mind, like it did for Dawn.

"I have told you my Dad is a vampire hunter, right?" Barry asked. Ash looked up, "Yeah, you did say he had weapons at least." He replied. "Well, he's a vampire hunter. And my Mum is a vampire." Barry added. "As much as Mum left us, and I'm still outraged... I want to see her again.. But Dad will kill her if he finds out she is talking to me." He admitted.

"We could try find her carefully, I'm sure we could get ahold of people that know her and could lead us to her. And we can make sure it's all hidden from your Dad." Ash admitted. "I don't know.. I'm really worried Dad will find out. He seems very determined to get rid of her permanently, from our lives.." Barry sighed. "I'll help you. We can do this easily." Ash admitted, forcing a smile in an attempt to make Barry smile. "I guess we can try.." He replied.

"What's going on with you and Iris?" Ash asked, after they'd been quiet for a moment. "What? Nothing-" Barry blurted, blushing slightly. "Your cheeks say otherwise." Ash chuckled as Barry became flustered, he then relaxed as the blush went away. "Nothing is going on.. We're just good friends." He admitted, as Ash looked at him blankly.

"After going with her to the church, I've learnt a lot about her and witches in general. Seeing her be so powerful and then so full of fear, hurts. This whole witch thing.. isn't just cute little spells.. she's going through a lot.. and I don't want her to feel alone.." Barry admitted, to which Ash understood.

Barry then looked around, noticing an old book in Ash's book shelf, stick out. "What's that?" He asked, getting off the couch to grab it. "It's an old photo album." Ash admitted, as Barry sat down, with it in his hands. "May I look at it?" The blonde asked. "Sure." Ash replied.

Barry sat by Ash and flicked through the album, asking questions as Ash had some stories to tell about some of the pictures. Barry stopped at one in particular, that Ash looked at, just as confused.

"I see you and May.. and Ursula.." Barry trailed off. "But who is the other person beside you?" He asked. Ash looked at the photo, next to him stood Ursula and next to May stood a man with green hair.

Ash studied the photo hard, before suddenly having a flashback.

Flashback time lmao

"Alright, dont be intimidated by them, I swear they're not as scary as they like to seem." May said to Ash, as they stood out the front of the Original family's home. "Alright." Ash sweatdropped, as May knocked.

The door opened, to reveal a tall girl with long blonde hair. "Hello Ms Cynthia." May smiled, as the lady smiled back. "Hello May, hello May's friend." She replied. "Uh, Ash. It's nice to meet you." Ash introduced awkwardly.

"Please, come inside, it's freezing out there." Cynthia offered, stepping aside so the pair could enter. As the pair stepped inside, Ash looked around in amazement, as they lived ik an old, beautiful house. They noticed a girl with pink curls, wander past them. "Drew, your mistress is here!" The girl called out. "Ursula!" Cynthia growled, "This is Drew's girlfriend, be polite."

"Hi Ursula." May smiled awkwardly, "Hi May.. Didn't realise my brother was keeping you around. Usually girls don't last more than two weeks around him." The girl shrugged, before walking over to Ash. "The names Ursula." She introduced, offering out her hand. "My name's Ash, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ash smiled back, before taking her hand and kissing it.

Drew wandered down the stairs, May's eyes lighting up. "Hey hun." She smiled as the green haired boy stopped in front of her, "Didn't think you'd ever get here." He joked before leaning down to kiss the brunette.

Once the pair separated, May decided to introduce Ash. "Babe, this is Ash, he's my best friend.. and definitely the best." She laughed, tugging on the raven haired boys arm. Drew nodded, "Hi Ash." He simply replied. "Ash, this is Drew. My wonderful boyfriend, whom I haven't stopped talking about." May said cheerfully, moving back to her boyfriend happily.

Flashback end

Ash froze, surprised by remembering this so suddenly. "She was right.." He trailed off, causing Barry to look at him confusedly. "Ursula told me we used to be together and she had me compelled to forget about her.. I didn't really believe her but.. She was right." He trailed off. "This picture it.. it triggered a memory!" The raven haired boy added.

"So she made you forget about her then decided come back into your life and expect you to be in love with her or something?" Barry asked, as Ash bit his lip. "I guess.."

A tall boy made his way up the stairs to Iris' doorway. He reached out and knocked on the door, before stepping back and waiting in anticipation for her to answer.

The doorknob turned and opened, as a sleepy looking Iris stood in the doorway. "Cilan? Hey I uh, wasn't expecting anyone to come over." The purple haired girl admitted, scratching the back of her head. "Sorry to come over without warning.. I just wanted to see how you are going. I heard about what happened yesterday.." Cilan sighed.

"Yeah.. I'm alright.. Why don't you come inside." Iris admitted, stepping aside so Cilan could go past her. The witch closed the front door and locked it, before turning back to Cilan.

Books and loose pages laid in a messy pile on the floor, to which Cilan had seen. "Are these spell books?" The green haired boy asked, causing her to nod. "Yeah, some of them are.. there's old family journals there too... At the moment I'm looking for answers."

"Answers to what?" Cilan asked, turning to Iris. "Answers to.. I can't tell you.." She sighed, causing Cilan to eye her curiously, "Since when have we kept secrets?" He huffed. That caused Iris to laugh nervously, "Boy, you must be oblivious.." She sighed, as Cilan was the last of her friends to not know anything about vampires, which were a vital part of the supernatural beings.

"Sit down.. I have to explain some things to you.. because you're right. We shouldn't be keeping secrets. We've been friends for longer than I can remember." Iris admitted. "And keeping a secret is essentially what tore you and Touko apart, correct?" The girl asked, as Cilan shook his head, before sighing. "Sort of."

The pair sat down. "When I had found out what Touko was, I can't lie, something changed.." Cilan sweatdropped. "I wanted things to be the same, we were so happy before that moment.. but I guess it didn't work out because... I began to like somebody else." The green haired boy said hesitantly, before looking to Iris.

Iris nodded, "It does suck that you two aren't at least on talking terms.. I miss the three of us being best friends.." She admitted. "God this is all a bit off topic now.. My point of this conversation was, a lot is happening that you really don't know about.. and keeping secrets have proven to ruin relationships and friendships, so I'm going to be honest and tell you about what has been happening." The witch said, turning to Cilan as he looked to her, listening intently.

Leaf's POV

"Alright Mum, I'll see you later." I said, grabbing my bag and walking up to the door. I was going to see Gary today, which I was really excited for.

As I opened the door, I saw a boy, about my height, with black hair, outstretching his arm to knock. "Uhh.. Mum?" I asked, as the boy pulled his arm back. My Mum rushed over, stopping beside me.

"Oh my god.." She trailed off, "Lucas!" My mother boomed, stepping forward to hug the boy. "Huh?" I sweatdropped, confused.

"Leaf," My Mother began, pulling away from the boy. "This is your older brother Lucas. When your father and I divorced, when you were little, Lucas went with your dad." She explained to me. I blinked, processing this. "I have a... brother?" I thought, turning to the boy. Why hadn't Mum told me about this earlier?

"Come in sweetie, I'm sure you've got a lot to share with us. Leaf come sit with us." Mum said. I stepped aside as she lead Lucas into our kitchen, as I was still very surprised. I closed the front door and turned around, heading to the kitchen where my mother and.. brother.. went.

Calems POV

I sighed, walking to Paul's house. He had demanded I come over, but didn't say why.

I figured he was probably going to order me around and because of this stupid sire bond, I'd obey. I can't lie, this bond thing is making me miserable.. I hope the group and I can get to killing him soon.

I approached the house, hearing yelling. I just assumed Paul and Ursula were fighting, and went to go inside, until i realised the yelling came from the back of the house, which ends up at a very popular strip of shops. I decided to walk around to the back, where the side alley was, to find Paul and a stranger, fighting.

The stranger was about my height, wearing a big white hat and an orange and black tshirt. He shoved Paul into the wall of the alley, with inhuman speed and strength, before smashing him over the head with what looked like a crowbar.

"What is going on!?" I shouted, as Paul shoved the stranger back and put a hand around his throat. "This little punk thinks he has a chance of defeating me!" Paul replied, with a mocking laugh. The stranger pulled a pocket knife from his pocket and stabbed it as hard as he could, into Paul's arm, causing the original to flinch and release the boy.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you sure as hell don't have a chance of winning against him." I admitted, crossing my arms. The last thing I was gonna do was help Paul. "He deserves to die!" The stranger yelled, kicking Paul with quite some force, knocking him down. "It's what he deserves for killing May."

My eyes blinked, recognising the name as he looked to the stranger. How did he know Paul killed May? "Look, I don't know who you are but you're sure as hell about to die. You're dealing with an Original Vampire who has Werewolf blood. I'd run if I were you." I sighed, before noticing Paul about to grab onto the boy again, who looked worried. Quickly I sped over, shoving Paul, and using all my force to try and keep him there. "Run. Run to the black ute parked by the house back there. Unless you wanna fucking die." I admitted, struggling. "Let go of me!" Paul yelled, before pushing me away from him like it was nothing.

I turned around to notice the stranger had spend off, and I turned back to Paul. "Who do you think you fucking are, helping him!?" The man before me growled. I quickly picked up the pocket knife the boy had dropped, before racing forward to stab Paul. "I'm not your bitch anymore." I growled, before speeding off back to my car, where the stranger was waiting.

"Get in right now. I don't even know who you fucking are but I just put my life at risk to save your dumbass." I growled, locking the car and speeding off once we got in. "Who are you!? Why are you trying to kill him!?" I asked, as the boy wasn't talkative. "My name is Brendan, and he killed my girlfriend, May. I want revenge, for her."

I processed what he'd said, before sighing, suddenly feeling bad. "I'm sorry for your loss.. she seemed really lovely.." I bit my lip. "Me and some others are seeking revenge on Paul and his sister, if you'd like, you can help us." I offered. "I'd.. definitely like to help.." Brendan replied, seeming quiet.

"Random question, May told us you were human.. uh what happened?" I sweatdropped. "While May was gone, a vampire came to our town and I asked them to turn me. May and I made eachother so happy.. I wanted that to be forever.." He sighed, sounding miserable. "I knew if I was a vampire, I could live forever, like May was spelled to do." He added.

I sighed, feeling bad for him. "Don't worry, we'll kill him. You'll get your revenge." I admitted, before we pulled up at my house. "I need to be honest, I don't think you'll be safe here. I'm sired to Paul.. He doesn't know where I live but he could easily ask and I'd be forced to tell him." I admitted.

Ursula's POV

"Alright lab rat, I need you to do something for me." I announced, sitting in a seat beside Bianca, who was a girl I had turned into my little witch.

"I want you to take down the wall to the other side." I decided, to which Bianca became confused to. "What is the other side?" She asked. I sighed, facing her properly to explain, "The other side is basically where supernatural beings go when they die. An after life. It's very lonely and scary." I began.

"The wall to the other side, stops us from seeing the supernatural ghosts and stops them from being able to do anything to alter our world. So if you take down this wall, we can see them and touch them and they can touch and move things around in our world." I added.

"Why would you want such a thing to happen?" Bianca asked, scared. "Because, I need to bring May back. She is the only one that knows where my family are and I want to be with them again." I sighed. "Won't that meant you're going behind your brothers back?" Bianca asked, aware that Paul killed May.

"Yes, but I don't give a fuck. I want my family back and I will do whatever it takes, even if it includes bringing back somebody I hate, from the dead, to help me." I concluded, before thinking. "You seem to be pretty useless right now, but I know a witch I could force into helping me bring May back.. you keep studying those spell books though, you'll become useful eventually." I smiled, fakely.

Dawn's POV

I got back into my car after saying goodbye to Touko and Serena. It was good to hear a bit about them, though it all was a lot to process.

I put the keys in and started the car, I put on some music and left. Getting back on the road, I quietly hummed to the song that was playing, before it ended.

I sighed, wanting to change it. I waited until I was out of the bend I was driving through, and back onto straight road. The way I was driving, was the quiet way to Ash's house. It had gotten really dark in the past hour, looking like it was going to storm, I switched on my headlights so I could see.

Once on the straight road again, I looked down to change the radio station. I looked back up to focus on the road and had the shock of my life to see a tall, unknown, feminine figure, standing in the middle of the road, around 10 metres from the front of my car.

On instinct, I swerved to avoid them, but veered off the road, struggling to control my car. I stepped on the break, hoping the car would stop, but nothing happened, as if I couldn't control my own car.

The vehicle charged towards a tree, which was on a bit of an incline. Once smashing into the tree and rolling back down the hill, the car managed to flip.

I tried to calm down my breathing, as I'd been hyperventilating. I just crashed. I nearly hit somebody.

Struggling upside down, I tried to push open the door and undo my seatbelt, but I was stuck. God can something go right for once?

I heard a wicked laugh, which caused me to turn around. I noticed a pair of legs, about 20 metres away from me. My eyes widened, as it was the person I'd nearly hit. The one who'd suddenly appeared out of no where, with a chilling laugh.

The figure took footsteps, beginning to walk over me. Already in fear, I began to hyperventilate as I knew I couldn't run away anywhere.

The figures footsteps became faster, before turning into a blur, as they came closer to me. I began fearing for the worst.

(A/N: Originally I was going to end the chapter here, on a big fat cliff hanger but the chapter would be too short and uh.. I guess that'd be a pretty mean cliffhanger-)

At Iris' house

"So," Iris began again, after explaining pretty much everything about all of the different supernatural beings to Cilan, "May is dead and I want the Original siblings dead for it.. Paul killed her, I'm sure of it. And if it wasn't, well they deserve to die - things weren't this horrible until they showed up!" Iris admitted. "I'm trying to find useful spells that can help me to get rid of them. I have the power now, just not the spells." Iris explained, looking back up to Cilan. "I'm sorry, I really overloaded you with information." She sweatdropped. "No no, I mean it will take a lot of time to process but.. I am glad you told me all of this.." The green haired boy trailed off.

"This a lot you carry on your shoulders, and I hope you're taking care of yourself through all of this." He added. Iris nodded, "I'm trying. That's all I can do at the moment." The girl sighed, "It's just really tough at the moment, I'm sure things will get better.. but for things to begin to get better, the original twins need to be dead."

At Leaf's house

Leaf, Lucas and Leaf's mother had been talking for quite a while, Leaf mostly staying quiet to process everything she was hearing. She was still in disbelief, angered by her mother and fathers actions to seperate the pair growing up.

The brunette was in the kitchen making coffee when she'd heard footsteps. She ignored them, focused on making coffee. "I think you're missing something." A voiced piped up, sounding like Lucas.

Leaf went to turn to Lucas, before noticing he had quickly moved beside her, with a blood bag, from assumably the hospital, in his hands, pouring blood into her coffee. The sight of blood had caused the girls eyes to go bloodshot, as she was craving blood.

"What the fuck!" Leaf growled before shoving Lucas with forced, putting a hand around his throat. "I knew it!" Lucas managed to say. "If you came all the way over here, just to out me to my mother, I'm going to kill you right now." The brunette growled lowly. "What - no! That's not it at all!" Lucas managed to say. "We are the same, Leaf."

Leaf loosened her grip around his neck. "I am a vampire too, and since entering your home, I couldn't help but notice your characteristics and how you act.. Actually you make it quite obvious." This caused Leaf to let out a panicky sound. "I can't make it obvious-" She panicked before glaring back at Lucas. "Get that thing out here before my Mum sees it!" She pointed to the blood bag. "Did you mean our Mum?" Lucas asked, before sipping on the blood bag.

"I wasn't joking, get it out of here before she sees it. God, don't be so foolish. At least I don't bring blood bags into my home, making it obvious." Leaf growled. "Oh right, I'm guessing you kill people then?" Lucas asked. The brunette spun around, shooting a glare. She wasn't getting a good first impression from her so called brother.

Back to the crash site

Dawn panicked, not sure if the figure was going go do something to her, but the figure had stopped zooming over to her, and instead ran away, as someone else sped over to Dawn.

"Are you okay?" That voice was so familiar. "Gary?" Dawn asked, panicked. "I can't.. move.." The blue haired girl admitted, her legs crushed. "Don't worry, I got ya." Gary said back, before pulling off the door with strength, before then doing the same with the seat belt. He managed to pull Dawn out of the wreck, that was her car.

"Can you feel your legs?" Gary asked, as she went to stand. "Not really-" Dawn admitted, about to fall, when Gary had caught her. "Where were you even going?" The brunette asked. "Back to Ash's apartment.." Dawn replied, painfully.

The girl was covered in cuts, bruises and blood, she couldn't walk properly either, but despite all this, figured she just needed to rest. "I don't need to go to the hospital." Dawn admitted, before Gary said anything else. "Me? Take somebody to a hospital? I have healing blood, Dawn." Gary replied sarcastically.

"Do you need blood?" He asked, to which she shook her head. "Gary did you see.. who that person was.. I nearly hit somebody.." The girl explained, as Gary picked her up. "Yeah, I don't know who she was though. By the looks of it, she was targeting you. I'll get you back to Ash's. I'm sure your supernatural prince charming can keep you safe from.. whoever that crazy bitch is." The brunette admitted, beginning to walk.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Dawn asked the boy. "I was heading to Leaf's house, I was supposed to see her today.. but she didn't show up so I was heading to her house.. but then that all happened." Gary admitted. "Hold on, I'm about to super speed to Ash's apartment." The vampire explained, as Dawn held onto him, before he sped off.

"Alright, we are here." Gary said, getting to Ash's doorstep. He let Dawn down, but kept an arm around her to support her. "Are you sure you don't need any blood?" He asked again. "I'm sure of it." Dawn nodded. The pair made their way slowly to the door, Gary trying to support Dawn's walking, before they knocked on the door.

The door opened, Barry answering it. "Dawn?? What happened to you!?" The blonde asked, in a panic. With that being said, Ash sped over to the door. "Oh my god, are you okay!?" He asked, also very worried. "I'm alright." Dawn nodded, letting go of Gary to walk inside.

"What happened?" Barry and Ash asked at the same time. "She got into a car accident, some supernatural looking person appeared on the road. It looked to me like they were targeting Dawn." Gary explained. "What- That's crazy!" Barry growled.

Ash on the other hand was grateful Dawn wasn't seriously injured or dead. He pulled her into a hug, "I'm so glad you're alive." Dawn hugged back, "I'm not even that injured, I definitely need some rest though." She admitted.

"What were you doing to have found Dawn?" Barry asked curiously. "I was heading to Leaf's house, which I probably need to do now." Gary admitted, looking to Ash and Dawn. "I'll take my leave now, take care of her." Gary shrugged before turning to leave. "Thank you Gary." Ash replied, grateful he'd helped Dawn.

Barry went over to close the door. "How much pain are you in? Do you need blood?" Ash asked his girlfriend, concerned. "I didn't do any serious damage, luckily. I think I just need a lot of rest. No, I don't want blood." She sighed.

"I just want to sleep." Dawn added, exhausted. "Today's been quite a day." She added. Suddenly, a strike of lightning flashed, causing the power to go out. "Wonderful." Barry sighed, opening the front door to notice rain gushing down too. "You two can just stay here for the night." Ash insisted, as the weather turned nasty. The storm had finally begun.

The trio locked up the apartment and decided to call it a night. Barry slept on the couch, using the blanket and pillow Dawn had left on the couch the night before. Ash had placed Dawn in his bed, grabbing extra blankets and such. "Are you sure you don't need anything? I'm sure I've got medication laying around somewhere, after all I have human friends-" Ash trailed off. Dawn shook her head sleepily, "Sleep is the best cure right now." She yawned.

Ash exited the room and returned, to find his girlfriend had drifted off to sleep. He smiled, before going over to lay the extra blanket over the bed. Once it was spread out, he switched off the light and also went to sleep, laying on the other half of the bed.

Calem's house

"I'm sure you'll be fine for one night, but we need to find you a new place to stay by tomorrow." The paranoid, black haired hybrid admitted, worried for Brendan's safety. "Thank you for letting me stay tonight, it means a lot." The brunette vampire replied, getting comfortable on Calem's couch.

"I'll introduce you to some friends probably tomorrow, theres a group of us who want Paul and his sister dead." Calem admitted. "They've both done horrible things to undeserving people." He added. "They're both very manipulative people."

"I hope they get what they deserve." Brendan growled, angered. "Oh, they will." Calem admitted, in a low tone.

(Finally, this chapter is finished!! My apologies it took so long. Now my question for you guys; who do you think the person is, that caused Dawn to crash? I'm curious on what your theories might be.

Also enjoy the lazy titling, I'm beginning to give up on titles I swear ,) )


	39. The Other side

(A/N: Hey heey, I apologise for the 2 month hiatus, that I didn't expect to happen- I've been pretty busy. A lots been going in my life. I finished year 12 finally, I moved houses and I got a new job. Life's been pretty sweet, I live somewhere really nice and I love it so much more.

This chapter is nearly 8,000 words and fuuuull of action. I decided instead of trying to split it in half, you can take this big chapter as an apology from me, for my absence. PS: It's got quite a bit of violence in it.

I hope you enjoy, please vote and leave a comment )

Normal POV

"Ash, I don't know what to do.." Calem sighed, his phone against his ear as Ash was on the other end of the call. "Paul is furious right now, I'm sure of it. For our plan to work, he needed to be calm so the attack was unexpected. Saying that, the plan to kill Paul and Ursula already needs fixing because May was apart of it." Ash admitted.

"What do Brendan and I do? He'll kill us as soon as he finds us." Calem admitted. "Hmm.." Ash trailed off, "Who knows where you live? Have you told anybody?" The boy asked. "Hm.. Serena knows where I live, but she's the only other person. I haven't told Paul or anybody else." Calem admitted. "Alright, until a new plan is decided, and Paul calms down.. hopefully, I think it'd be best if the three of you stay at your house. If the only three people who know where you live, are at your house, nobody should be able to find you." Ash suggested.

"That sounds like a good plan for short term.." The hybrid admitted. "I'll group up with everyone shortly and we'll discuss the attack and sort out a new plan. Once it's all sorted and Paul has calmed down a little, our plan will be put into place." Ash explained. "But how long would it take for Paul to calm down a bit?" Calem asked. "I would say at least a week. I'll make sure Serena brings a lot of blood bags. I know it'll get boring but this is, at the moment, all you can do." The raven haired vampire admitted.

"No, no. I'm not bothered. I don't want anyone on our side to get hurt." Calem admitted. "I'll give Serena a call now, I'll talk to you later and keep you updated on the plan." Ash replied, before the two ended the call.

Timeskip to half an hour later

Serena sighed, packing her bags. She didn't expect that she'd be staying with a stranger and an ex boyfriend for a while, to stay away from Paul. She'd just gotten off the phone to Ash, and decided it was a good plan to keep the three of them safe, but despite that, she wasn't looking forward to having to stay away from her friends.

"Where are you heading to?" A voice spoke up, causing the blonde to jump. She turned around to see a tall brunette vampire standing before her. "Gary? How did you get in!?" Serena asked, surprised. "Magic." Gary shrugged, causing Serena to give him a look. "You left your front door unlocked." He then admitted. "Oh shit-" Serena groaned.

"To answer you question, I'm heading to Calems house. Long story short, Calem rescued May's boyfriend from Paul and now Paul is after them both." Serena admitted, causing Gary to look at her confused. "What does this have to do with you?" He asked. "I'm the only other person who knows where Calem lives, so the three of us are going to stay in his house so Paul can't find us." Serena added. "Otherwise Paul could easily catch me somewhere and compel me to tell him where Calem lives, and Calem and Brendan would be dead." The blonde admitted.

"So why are you here anyway?" Serena asked her friend. "Just wanted to come see my good friend, who is being a bit distant." Gary admitted, eyeing her. The blonde haired vampire sighed, "I just figured there's so much going on with Leaf, that you'd need to be there for her." Serena admitted. "Leaf is doing pretty well on her own now, and this morning she's having some family bonding time with her surprise brother Lucas before school.. her Mum really wants them to be a family." Gary explained.

"I know I have a girlfriend and all, but that doesn't mean I don't have time for you. You and Ash are.. sort of my only friends.." Gary scratched the back of his head. "I love Leaf, more than anything, but I can make time for you and Ash."

Serena zipped up her bag before turning to Gary once more, "I need to run by the hospital and steal a bunch of blood bags, can you help me?"

Barry, Ash and Dawn were in Ash's car, driving across the city to Dawn's house. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dawn asked the boys, as Ash put on the parking brake, as they were at the front of the house.

"I want to find out more about my mother. I know it's horrible how she left us but.. part of me still wants to see her again." Barry admitted, feeling conflicted. "Of course you do Barry, she is your mother." Dawn said softly. "But with what's going on lately, is it a good idea to go on some big expedition?" She asked.

"It's not like we're going to search for her today and not stop until we find her, we're just going to visit a friend of Barry's mum that is local, see if she can answer some of Barry's questions. Besides, it's nice for me to leave my apartment." Ash admitted, as he, Dawn and Barry hadn't left Ash's apartment much in the recent few days.

"That's fair.. are you sure you don't want me to come?" Dawn asked as Ash shook his head. "I think you need to take it easy babe, you got in an accident.." Dawn scratched the back of her head, "Alright, tell me how it all goes!" She demanded. "Of course." Barry replied.

Dawn then turned to her boyfriend, and leant towards him. Ash leant in too, and the pair kissed. "Get a room! Or I'm gonna fine ya!" Barry huffed from the back seat. The couple broke apart, laughing. "Oh come on, how old are you?" Dawn teased before stepping out of the car. "Bye guys!" She waved, turning to walk inside. "I love you." Ash called, starting the car up again. "I love you too." Dawn called back before opening the door to the house. "Gross." Barry teased.

Serena entered the house, once Calem unlocked the door. "Hey guys." She smiled, dragging heavy bags alongside her. "Hey Sere.. Didn't think you were permanently moving in.." Calem joked, as she'd brought a lot of stuff. "Most of this is blood, trust me it's needed." She replied.

Calem closed and locked the door, as Brendan went to help Serena with the bags. "Hi, I'm Brendan. Pleasure to meet you." The boy chimed. "It's nice to meet you too." Serena gave a smile. "You'll Be staying in the spare room, I cleaned it out today." Calem decided, as Serena and Brendan lugged the bags to the spare room.

"He didn't even clean out the spare room for me, you must be special." Brendan joked, though Serena sweatdropped. Clearly her new roommate wasn't aware of their past. "Thanks for helping with the bags." Serena awkwardly changed the topic. "But now that I think about it, we should probably take the blood bags to the kitchen. It definitely needs to be in the fridge." She admitted as Brendan groaned jokingly. "Kidding, sure thing." He said, taking the heavy bag away.

"Alright, here it is.." Barry trailed off, as Ash had parked his car at the front of a house. "This should be her house.. The womans name was Brenda, right?" Ash asked. Barry nodded, "She was one of my Mums best friends when I was younger."

The pair exited the car, and walked up to the front of the house. Barry bit his lip, before reaching out to knock. The two waited nervously, before the door opened to reveal a short lady, with brown hair and glasses. The women went to speak but froze for a moment. "Barry?" She asked, as a smile was brought to the blonde haired boys face. "Hi Brenda!" He replied. "It's been so long!" The women boomed.

"I was hoping to talk to you for a bit, I've got some questions." Barry smiled, "This is my friend Ash." He added, motioning to the vampire. "I was a bit nervous so I asked him to come along." The boy admitted.

"Hi, It's nice to meet you." Ash smiled, as the women turned to Ash, not giving a welcoming smile as she did Barry, if anything she gave a slight glare. The women turned back to Barry, "Please, come in!" She offered, stepping aside so the two boys could step through.

Ursula's POV

"Paul, where are you going?" Ursula asked, as he was about to head out the door of our house, angrily. "I need to look for Calem, he and some little vampire that tried to attack me have teamed up, and they're on the run. I am going to find them, and kill them." I sweatdropped as muttered that before leaving.

To be honest, I was glad. I needed Paul distracted for what I had planned for today. I pulled my backpack over my shoulder, before zooming out of the house. I knew Paul's distraction would only last an hour at most, because he will find and kill the pair. I needed to make the most of the time I had.

I arrived at school and slowed right down to walk, not wanting to be caught by any students. I walked into the dormitory/classroom building at the back and looked around. Not many people seemed to be around today, which was unusual.

I wandered through the dormitory floor, not finding who I was looking for. I grit my teeth, before dashing to the stairs that lead to the floor where the classrooms and lockers were. I needed to be fast.

I finally found who I was looking for; Iris. She stood by her locker, talking to Touko. Using my amazing vampire hearing, I listened in, trying to catch what they were talking about. "So Serena wont be coming to school either? God that sucks.. Neither Serena or Dawn are here." Touko whined, missing her friends. "Serena's situation is unique for now, but hopefully Dawn will be back soon!" Iris chimed.

I had enough of Iris' optimistic talk, I walked over, smiling sweetly at the pair who looked at me confused. "Iris! Just the girl I'm looking for." I began, before turning to Touko. "I need you to leave." I demanded. Touko crossed her arms, "No." She said sternly. I shrugged before looking into her eyes, "I need you to leave." I said, this time compelling her. Touko turned around and walked away.

"Touko!" Iris squeaked, before I turned back to her. "No need to freak out, I'm not going to harm you.. I need you to do me a favour." I explained, as Iris raised her eyebrow at me. "You want me to do a favour for you?"

"Yes I do." I smiled sweetly, before putting my hand around her throat, pushing her against the locker with force. Before she could do anything, I compelled her; "I need you to bring down the wall to the other side, and bring back May." I said before releasing my hand from her neck. Of course that action was only to shock her, long enough that I could compel her. I was unaware of how much power Iris had, and I wasn't going to take any chances.

Iris took a second to process what I'd compel her to do, before having an outburst. "Are you insane!? If I pull down the wall to the other side, all dead supernatural beings are going to be able to roam around and do what ever they please! It's dangerous!" She spat. "I'm aware. You better do it and quickly find May, before my brother finds out. He'll be sure to try and kill you." I admitted as Iris took a step back, in fright.

"Why would he want to kill me?" She asked, in a panic. "May is the only one who knows where my family are, Iris. I want nothing more than to be with them. Paul on the other hand, hopes to stay far away as possible from them. If you bring May back to life, he'll kill you out of rage.. no pressure or anything." Ursula explained.

"Where am I supposed to quietly do this, this spell takes a lot of energy and I definitely can't do it in the hallway." The girl crossed her arms. "Considering the amount of time you've got, I'd recommend you do this in a classroom." I suggested as she nodded, by her demeanour I could tell she was in fear.

We began walking towards a classroom, but a voice had stopped us in our tracks. "Oi pinky, what do you think you're doing with our friend there!?"

Iris' POV

My head looked up at the sound of that voice, which came from Gary. Beside Gary stood Touko, Leaf, Lucas and Cilan. I couldn't help but smile by the sight of the group. "How about you let her go, before we all try to take you down." Leaf threatened, to which Ursula laughed, "Honey, do you even know who I am?"

I sighed, shaking my head as I noticed the group looked visibly mad at Ursula. "It's okay guys." I told them, despite my worry that things weren't going to be okay. I quickly explained to them what I was going to do, to which they all grew concerned.

"Look, this has to happen. I compelled her to do this. I think the best idea would be for us supernatural beings to protect Iris by standing her to fight my brother incase he decides to show up and kill your witch friend." Ursula explained, which sent a shiver down my spine. "You're an absolute fucking monster!" Touko growled, stomping over to Ursula with furiously, but Gary and Leaf held her back. "How dare you put my best friends life at risk!?" The brunette girl hissed.

"Look, getting angry is going to waste time. Iris, get in the classroom." Ursula demanded. I sighed, looking to the group. My eyes averted to Cilan, who noticed this. "Can you please come with me?" I asked nervously as he nodded, "Of course."

Cilan and I entered the classroom, as Ursula closed the door. "Sorry.." I sighed, as Cilan looked at me confused. "Usually Barry helps supervise me when I do crazy spells like this, but he hasn't shown up at school today." I explained. "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure to watch over you." Cilan smiled, which I smiled back to, but truly I was full of fear.

I had no chance to place candles, which made this all a bit harder, but I had no choice. I stood upright, and began to say the words to the dark spell I had feared to use.

Normal POV, Outside the classroom.

Gary, Leaf, Lucas, Touko and Ursula stood by the door, all but Ursula were looking around in panic. "You're a fucking bitch." Touko mouthed off to Ursula. Ursula just looked to the wolf, unamused. "Just thought you should know that." Touko added. "I'm aware." Ursula casually replied.

With Barry Ash

Barry, Ash and Brenda, the lady they'd just met, sat around the round kitchen table. She'd been talking to Barry for a while, answering some of the questions he had asked. "Do you know where Mum is right now?" Barry asked, to which Brenda shook her head. "Do you know what she'd done with her research? She was obsessed with vampires." Barry asked, to which the women shook her head "Not a clue."

Suddenly this trip seemed useless to Barry, the important questions he needed answered, she hadn't given him the answer he'd hoped for. "When did you last see my mother?" The boy asked. "I last saw your mother Linda, a few months ago." Brenda replied. "Do you remember where?" "Not really."

Suddenly there was a ding sound, which caught the attention of the three. "Just a moment, my lasagne is finished." The women insisted, getting up to go towards the oven. Barry and Ash looked at eachother, before getting up to head outside for a bit.

The pair closed the back door, as they walked outside and sat on the step of the balcony. Barry had been silent, which worried Ash. "Is everything okay?" The raven haired boy spoke up. Barry sighed, "I think she knows something.. I have a feeling she is lying to me... What is she trying to hide from me?"

"Do you want me to ask her?" Ash asked, as Barry looked at him, confused. "I can compel her, to check if she's lying." Barry bit his lip, before nodding. "Yes please."

Ash smiled, standing up. "You stay here, I'll be back in a minute." He said, before heading to the back door to get back inside.

Iris opened her eyes, facing Cilan. "It's done." She insisted. "The wall to the supernatural afterlife is down.. I need to find May right now, before chaos erupts." The witch insisted, heading to the door, before she heard something, which made her stop.

A purple haired man zoomed through the hallway, turning to face the group defending the classroom. He stared dead in the eyes of his sister, who stared back. "You!" He growled, zooming over to attack her, which she was ready to deflect. "I should have fucking known you'd try to do something like this!" Paul growled.

Once Paul had failed to attack his sister, he looked at the group. "The witch is in there, isn't she?" He asked coldly, to which everyone stayed quiet, too scared to speak. A grin appeared on Paul's face as he launched to rip the locked door open, but without hesitation, Touko threw herself towards Paul, shoving him away from the door. "Stay the fuck away!" She growled.

Paul formed a fist and lifted it to punch Touko, square in the face. The girl tried to hold back a wince, and formed a fist also and went to punch Paul. The first time, she'd gotten him in the face, the second punch she went to throw, he'd caught. As he caught her fist, using his strength he flung her across the room.

"Who's next?" Paul asked, cocky as ever. Ursula and Gary at once, charged at Paul, Ursula throwing a punch and Gary launching a kick. With the both of them working together, they managed to knock the man over, and as he was down, they continued to beat him.

Touko had gotten up in this time, zooming over to beat him also. Paul managed to shove the trio off of him, and race over to Leaf and Lucas. Paul had kicked Lucas, knocking him away with force, before putting a hand around Leaf's neck and forming a fist to throw a punch. Gary's eyes widened as he went to run over and belt him, but Lucas had beaten Gary to it. "Get your hands off of my sister!" Lucas growled, tackling Paul as he'd lost grip on Leaf's neck, and trying to keep his weight on Paul as he threw punches.

Leaf's eyes widened, as she was surprised by Lucas' actions, but then realised they were in the middle of fighting Paul, and raced over to kick him while Lucas kept him down, whilst punching him. Ursula, Gary and Touko ran over to help, but Paul managed to get the siblings off him and flung them to the trio running towards him, causing the whole group to end up on the floor, in a pained pile.

Paul then zoomed over to the door, which Ursula and Touko screamed in unison, "Noooooo!!" It was then, an entire set of lockers had been lifted off the ground and thrown at Paul, he dodged them with ease, but they'd blocked the door to the locked classroom. The group quickly got up, looking to see a figure standing on the other side of the hall. She'd been the one to lift and throw the lockers. "I think you better get away from that door." The figure said.

The girl had orange hair, tied into a ponytail, she also had red eyes and fangs. Gary's eyes widened at the site of her, while the rest of the group stood confused. "Misty!" Gary finally said.

"We need to get out of here." Iris admitted, turning to Cilan in a panic. "We need to get out by the window." Cilan decided, racing over to open it. As Iris had her backed turn, tables and chairs were thrown against the doorway, to keep it closed from their side. Shocked by the sound, Iris spun around to meet eyes with a short girl, with brown hair and red eyes, as well as fangs.

"Who are you?" Iris blurted, as the short vampire continued to stack furniture in front of the door. "That's not important right now, what's important is we get you out of here. I can help you." The stranger said. "How can I trust you?" Iris asked, hesitant. "Because, I want the original twins dead as much as you do." The girl replied.

Iris looked a bit confused, but realised there was no time for this. "Alright lets go." Iris said, as she quickly yet carefully made her way through the window. The stranger had also, who turned to Cilan once landing. "Human, I suggest you head to safety. I can imagine you want to help, but you'll get yourself killed while Paul's around." She said. Cilan nodded before looking to Iris, "Be careful."

Dawn set herself downstairs on the couch, turning on the tv. She curled up with with a fuzzy blanket over her. Her day was pretty peaceful, that's until someone had entered her house.

"Dawn! Ursula is trying to find me, help!" The voice sounded oddly familiar, and scared Dawn awake, as she'd nearly fallen asleep. "Was that just my imagination?" She asked herself, until a very familiar girl raced into her lounge room, where she was seated.

Dawn's jaw dropped, as the person who stood before her was May. "Okay, I'm definitely dreaming." Dawn concluded. "No you're not! Ursula compelled Iris to take down the wall to the supernatural afterlife and now she's trying to look for me!" May squeaked.

Ash's POV

I closed the door behind me as I stepped back into the house. This women wasn't so inviting toward me as she had been Barry.. I didn't really get why. I guess she'd known Barry, whereas she didn't know me.. but I hadn't done anything to make her dislike me...

I shook my head, hoping to shake the thoughts. I had to see if this woman was hiding something from Barry. "Excuse me.." I began, wandering over to Brenda who stood in her kitchen, admiring the view from the window. "What is it?" She asked bluntly. I sweatdropped, "May I ask you something?"

She turned to me now, "What is it?" Brenda asked. Without thinking, I put my hands on her shoulders, she looked up at me, confused. I looked into her eyes carefully, beginning to compel her. "What is the truth about Barry's mother?" I asked.

The women blinked for a second, as I awaited an answer. Her face then turned a sour expression. "How dare you attempt to compel me you monster!" She hissed, to which I was surprised by. "She must have vervain or something.." I thought, worried.

I then felt a stinging pain in my arm, I didn't realise what the woman was doing to me, as I'd quickly become lost in my panicked thoughts. "What are you doing!?" I tried to yell, as I realised now the lady was stabbing my arms with needles, that had been filled with vervain. "You monster! Monsters like you need to be rid of!!" She hissed, continuously stabbing my arms with vervain needles.

I'd lost count of how many vervain needles she'd used on me, but my body had grown too weak to fight back, one vervain needle usually does the job to weaken... a vampire.. but sev-... eral... can.. cause a-...

~blackout~

Paul still wasn't giving up. Despite all the punches, kicks and furniture that had been thrown at him, he wasn't ready to give up.

Ursula's side was growing weary, all except for Ursula of course. An idea clicked into the pink haired girl's head. "Guys, attack. All at once. Right now." Ursula ordered, quietly. "What? We're literally doing nothing to him!" Gary protested. "Just fucking do it!" Ursula growled lowly before the group obeyed. Gary raced in with a kick, meanwhile Leaf and Lucas went for punches, Touko and Misty went to attack from behind.

Paul struggled to process what was going on, as they were all attacking in different directions. Ursula took this opportunity and used her speed to reach her brother. Once doing so, she placed her hands on each side of his head, before quickly and forcefully twisting it in an unnatural way, breaking his neck.

With the sound of the snap, Paul's unconscious body dropped to the floor. "Did we kill him?" Touko asked, struggling to catch her breath. "No, he's only unconscious.. We'll take this opportunity while we can." The girl grinned.

Ursula flung her brothers body over her shoulder. "I'm gonna keep him locked up at least until May is obtained.. Thanks for the help." She said before zooming off, to assumably her home.

"Babe are you okay?" Gary turned to Leaf quickly, after Ursula had left. Leaf painfully nodded, "I'm fine, how about you? How about everyone?" She asked. "Not feeling great but hey - we did it! We saved Iris from Paul!" Touko said proudly.

As Leaf and Lucas were planning to leave, and Touko planned to look for Iris, Gary looked around, hoping to find Misty. "Hey doofus, I'm right here." Her voice piped up, as Gary swung around to see the orange haired girl.

"Misty!" He boomed, as the two raced up to eachother to hug, Gary didn't let go. "Okay, Gare-" Misty sweatdropped, going to pull away. "It's been over a hundred years, let me have this." The brunette huffed, before eventually letting go. "I can't believe it's really you!" Gary admitted, tearing up a little. Misty laughed, before taking Gary's hand, "It's really me."

"My replacement is cute." The orange haired girl said, nudging Gary as she looked at Leaf from afar. "Is that jealousy in your voice?" The brunette asked, still keeping hold of Misty's hand. "No.." Misty turned back to Gary. "I'm grateful. I couldn't think of anything worse that you being sad over me for all of eternity." She admitted, before smiling "I'm happy you've found somebody new."

"So who are you?" Iris asked, as the pair had snuck away. "I'm Shauna, you may have heard of me." The brunette admitted. "And you're Iris!" She teased. "Wait, Shauna!? As in.. Serena's past girlfriend-" Iris admitted, shocked. Shauna simply nodded.

"How do you know about me?" Iris asked, to which Shauna scratched the back of her head. "I'm with you and your friends a lot actually. I have an eternity of nothingness, so I at least make sure Sere is safe." The brunette admitted. "So I know who you are as well as Touko and Dawn." She smiled.

"Do you know where Serena is now?" Iris asked, as Shauna nodded. "Then why did you choose to help me instead of going to see Serena?" Iris asked. "Because, I want the original siblings dead as much as you do. They killed my family, now I want them all dead." Shauna admitted. "I love Serena with all my heart, but I knew I had to do what was right and help you."

"Do you know the girl we're hunting down to bring back to life?" Iris asked curiously. Shauna nodded, "Who do you think helped her put the rest of the original family in the coffins! Meeee. The dumb twins think it was a bunch of witches that helped May, but it was actually just me." Shauna boomed. "I helped May to lure and kill each of the four original family members of the twins, unfortunately we never got to kill Ursula and Paul, we knew we didn't stand a chance as they were hybrids." Shauna explained.

"If you helped to bury the original family, why do you want them alive?" Iris asked. "Because I learnt that somebody in one of the coffins, plans to kill them." Shauna admitted, to which Iris was shocked. "May isn't aware of this, which is why she's reluctant to come back to life to open the coffins." Shauna added.

"If May refuses to come, can I bring you back to life so you can open the coffins?" The witch asked. The vampire shook her head, "No, I can't get into the chamber. Besides, May knows the secret spell to open it." Shauna added.

The two had finally reached Dawn's house. "Are you sure May is here?" Iris asked, to which Shauna nodded. "A hundred percent sure."

Iris walked up to the door to knock.

"So are you alive or are dead?" Dawn asked, super confused and surprised. "I'm dead, but with the wall to the other side being pulled down, I can basically wander as if I'm alive.." May admitted. "Look, you're the first person I found when the wall was brought down, I need you to help hide me.." The brunette pleaded.

Dawn bit her lip, looking around anxiously. She didn't know where May could hide, her house didn't have any secret hiding spots. A question then came to Dawn's head.. "Why does Ursula want you alive?" The blue haired girl asked. "Because... I know where her family lie. They're in coffins, hidden away somewhere. I'm the only one that knows where they are. She wants me to retrieve them." May admitted.

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Dawn bit her lip, looking to May. "Go upstairs, go into one of the bedrooms and close the door. I'll make sure whoever it is, doesn't go up there." She decided. May nodded, "Thank you." Before making her way upstairs.

Dawn walked over to the front door, opening it to see Iris and a girl she'd never met before. "Uhh.. Hey!" The blue haired girl greeted. "Hey Dawn, mind if we come inside?" Iris asked. Dawn stepped aside, knowing it'd look more suspicious if she hadn't let them in.

"I'm Shauna, it's nice to meet you." The short brunette girl smiled. "I'm Dawn, it's nice to meet you too." Dawn replied. Iris turned to Dawn, "Where is May?" She asked. "What? May? She died weeks ago Iris.." Dawn sweatdropped.

Iris crossed her arms, "You know very well the wall to the supernatural afterlife is down, because May is here." She said. "The supernatur- what?" Dawn sweatdropped, pretending she had no idea what Iris was talking about.

"Dawn, we know May is here. It's important you let us speak to her." Shauna spoke up. Dawn just looked at her, "I'm dead serious, she's not here." She lied. Iris bit her lip, "We know she is, otherwise we wouldn't be here Dawn." The witch admitted.

"Why do you guys want her?" Dawn then asked hesitantly. "She needs to be brought back to life to help Ursula with.. something." Shauna explained, choosing her words carefully. "She wants no part in it." Dawn admitted, crossing her arms.

"If you don't tell us where May is, Paul is going to kill me." Iris admitted truthfully. "And not just me, but Touko, Gary, Leaf and Lucas.. and once he finds Serena, Calem and Brendan, he'll kill them too." Iris sighed. Dawn was shocked by this statement, "Why would he kill you all!?" She asked. "Because, what we're going to do is going behind his back, so being he doesn't agree with what we're doing, he'll kill us." Iris admitted.

"So the choice is yours," Shauna spoke up. "You can give us May and Iris can continue this mission, or you can keep May hidden and most of your friends are going to wind up dead." She concluded. Dawn bit her lip nervously, looking at the pair, before hesitantly making a decision. "May, come downstairs please. I can't do this.." Dawn called, feeling like she'd let May down.

Barry's POV

I had been sitting on the step alone for around ten minutes now, and Ash hadn't come back outside. It concerned me.

I got up and turned to walk up the the back door, but as I looked through the window, I noticed Ash wasn't in the kitchen, nor was Brenda. Maybe they wandered outside the front door?

I walked around towards the front door but still saw no sight of them. "Where could they be?" I wondered.

I kept walking around to the other side of the house, and froze when I saw the sight before me. Ash was unconscious, and chained up to a tree, whilst Brenda had all sorts of vampire weapons and was using them to attempt to kill Ash.

My eyes widened in shock as I stepped back a little. This women is insane, and if I'm going to fight her, I need help.. quick, who is the most powerful person I know that can help me to save Ash?

That's when I looked down at my phone to see Iris' contact page. "Perfect."

The brunette witch appeared next to Dawn, she let out a huge sigh as she'd faced Iris and Shauna. "What do you two want? You're actually going to help Ursula?" May spat. "We need you to come back to life, and open these coffins!" Shauna argued. "Since when were any of you on Ursula's side? If you don't remember, she's batshit crazy! She raped Ash and killed Barry!" May said angrily, her statement had caught Dawn's attention, "She fucking wHAT!?"

"Yes, Ursula has done an incredible amount of unforgivable actions, and so has Paul. If we open the coffins, they've got a death wish." Shauna spoke. "They don't realise that one of their family members wants to kill them... and Ursula wants them to be brought back to life." She added. "And how do we trust that? If the rest of the Original family are anything like Ursula and Paul, they're just going to backstab us if we trust them." May admitted.

Iris' phone then rang, she peered down at it to see Barry was calling. "Uh, just a minute." She said, walking away to answer her phone. "May, please. You've gotta trust me on this one." Shauna pleaded. "How can you trust that one of the family members will kill the twins?" The brunette witch asked. "I've never trusted something more." Shauna replied.

Iris walked back to the group in a panic, "Ash is in trouble." She blurted. "What!?" May and Dawn replied in unison. "Where is he?" May asked, stepping forward. "I hate to do this but.. we're not leaving to help Ash until you agree to help us." Iris decided. "What!? Guys this is not the time, now!" Dawn panicked. "Fine. I'll help you" May impulsively decided, only wanting to save Ash. "Alright, lets go." Iris said as the four left the house.

The purple haired witch then stopped in her footsteps and turned to Shauna. "Go to Serena." She ordered. "Huh? But your friend is in tro-" Shauna was cut off. "With two powerful witches, he'll be fine. I'm bringing the wall back up between our world and the supernatural afterlife, once we save Ash. I'm sure you want to see Serena before you go." Iris admitted, as Shauna nodded eagerly, "Absolutely."

"Thank you for your help Shauna." Iris farewelled the girl, before turning back to May and Dawn. "Let's roll."

Shauna reached out to knock on the door of Calem's house. Patiently she waited, as it took a few minutes for somebody to answer the door. The door finally opened slowly, and behind it stood a worried Serena. Maybe she was worried she opened the door to Paul.

"Sere." Shauna smiled, as Serena's eyes widened. "Wh.. what is happening-" Serena blurted, taking a step back in surprise. "Am I.. dreaming?!" The blonde wondered. Shauna giggled, stepping forward to take Serena's hand. "No hun, I'm actually here. For real."

Serena found herself tearing up and without hesitation she quickly pulled Shauna into a hug. "I've missed you so much.." The girl said quietly, trying not to cry. "I've missed you too baby." Shauna replied back with the same volume, before hugging her lover back.

"Guys! Over here!" Barry whispered loudly, as Iris, May and Dawn arrived at the house. "We're coming.." Iris said as the three ran over. "Where is he!?" Dawn asked in a panic. "He's around the corner, look we need a plan, because this women is insane." Barry admitted.

"Alright uh.." May looked at the group. "Iris and I will deal with the psycho, Dawn and Barry go help Ash." May decided as everyone agreed. The four then turned the corner, their loud footsteps catching the Brenda's attention. "Who are you three?" She asked, angered.

"That doesn't matter right now, what matters is that our friend lives." May huffed, before saying the words of a spell so she could lift the women off the ground, floating her away from Ash. Dawn and Barry took this moment to run over to Ash and let him free. Iris looked at the weapons box, using some spells to lift each weapon one by one out of the box, setting them on fire to wither into a pile of ash.

Barry raced to the back of the tree, to pull apart the chains. Dawn raced over to Ash, holding onto him as he became free of the chains. "Dawn... what are you doing here.." Ash mumbled, struggling to talk.

"Ash oh my god what happened to you!?" The blue haired girl panicked. "Is that... May? I must be... dying... I'm alrea-... dy hallucinating..." Ash said quietly, his body sinking as Dawn tried to hold onto him.

"Think Dawn, what can help." The girl thought before putting her wrist close to Ash's mouth. "You need blood now, or you're going to die." Dawn insisted, really worried. The boy tried to shake his head, "Not... from you... I can't-" Ash decided. "You have to! You have no choice right now babe. I'm not letting you die." The girl ordered.

"God damn it Ash just listen to her!" Barry growled, also worried for his friends safety. "If I do.. I might... not be able.. to stop.." Ash mumbled, looking like he was about to fall out of consciousness. "That's a risk I'm willing to take right now." Dawn decided.

Ash gave in, he really had no choice. Blood was the only thing that could help him to feel better. He sunk his teeth into Dawn's wrist and began to drink. The girl tried to hold back from wincing, thinking it'd discourage Ash to drink her blood.

Barry let out a sigh of relief, seeing Ash had listened. He then turned around to see how his witch friends were going. May had kept Brenda frozen in a spot, and seemed to be lecturing her about not killing her friends. That in itself is torture. Iris had just about finished burning the weapons.

The blonde haired boy turned back to see Ash and Dawn. Ash looked more alive, and Dawn had pulled her arm away from him. "Ash, take Dawn back to our house. I'll get Iris and May." Barry ordered. Ash nodded, before offering a hand out to his girlfriend. The two were then gone, Ash using his super speed to escort them away.

"Alright guys, the job is done." Barry said to the witches. "Oh no, I've still got a loooot more to say to this punk!" May huffed. "Cmon May, Let's go." Iris sweatdropped, dragging the brunette away from Brenda.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into. Your mother doesn't want this kind of life for you." The women said sternly, to Barry as he was leaving. "..My mother doesn't get a say in my life, she lost that right the second she walked out of it.." Barry said seriously, before he and his witch friends left.

The women growled, before picking up her phone, and dialling a number. After a few rings, the person who she was calling, had picked up. "Linda, it's me again. Your son knows about the supernatural beings. He is friends with many of them... I'll have to leave these matters into your hands."

"So where are your roommates?" Shauna asked Serena, as the two sat next to eachother on the couch. "They're in the other lounge, watching a movie." Serena answered, scooching closer to Shauna, before placing an arm around her. Shauna shoved closer and leant on the Serena's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sere.." Shauna spoke up, as Serena looked confused. "I've never been able to express to you, how sorry I am for turning you into a vampire.." Shauna said, lifting her head to look at her love. "It was the biggest mistake I'd ever made, I should never have put you through the pain I'd been through.." She added.

Serena shook her head, "At first I was mad, but in the long run, it was the best thing that'd happened to me.." She admitted. "Apart from you." Serena quickly added, playfully, causing Shauna to laugh. "When I was human, I was a lost cause. I was so insecure and shy.. becoming a vampire really changed me. I became a lot more confident and I began to feel like I had a place in the world.." Serena explained.

"I just wish you could live life, with me." She added sadly. Shauna sighed, leaning her head back on Serena's shoulder. "I know.. so do I.. but it's really dangerous to bring somebody back from the dead." Shauna admitted, keeping May as an exception.

It fell silent, which caused Shauna to speak up. "You won't be stuck in this house for too long! I promise." She said cheerfully, as she had hope in May, to put an end to the evil siblings. "I hope not.." Serena admitted.

"Uh oh.." Shauna froze. "What's wrong!?" Serena sat up, worried. "The wall to the other side is being brought back up.. I'm going to disappear soon.." The brunette sighed. "No! I can't lose you again.." Serena panicked, taking the girls hands. "I have to go, Sere.." Shauna said sadly. She still had so much to tell Serena, but as expected their time ran out.

Serena looked sadly at Shauna, not wanting to let her go again. Even though she'd only seen her for a short amount of time, right now felt like she was losing her all over again. "I love you Sere." Shauna smiled, "I will always love you." Serena tried to fight back tears, "I love you too Shauna." She replied. The pair then leant closer to eachother, before kissing gently.

"Oh shit." Misty blurted. "What's wrong!?" Gary panicked, which grabbed the attention of Leaf and Lucas. "I've got to go now, the wall to the other side is being brought back up." The orange haired girl explained. Gary's expression saddened. "Don't be sad hun.. I'm so happy I got to see you one last time." Misty smiled. "Yeah.." Gary replied, trying not to act sad. Truthfully he had missed Misty so much.

Misty suddenly pulled Leaf into a hug, "It was nice to meet Gary's new love, please take care of him for me." She pleaded. Leaf hugged back, "Of course I will.. Goodbyeee." She giggled.

Misty pulled away and went back to Gary, who looked upset. The girl grabbed his hands, catching his attention. Misty just smiled at Gary, causing him to smile back too, despite how he felt. His first love then stepped onto her tip toes, planting a kiss on Gary's cheek.

Iris continued to let the words to the spell flow out of her mouth. Dawn, Ash, May and Barry waited in anticipation.

Iris then fell silent before opening her eyes, to look at May who was sitting in front of her. "The wall to the supernatural afterlife is back up." She then gave the brunette witch a smile, "Welcome back to living."

May rolled her eyes, giggling a bit. Before she could speak, Ash just about tackled her into a hug. "God damn it May, don't scare me like that again!" He whined, as May hugged him back, "I missed you too buddy."

"Hey Iris, are you okay after everything that happened today?" Barry asked the girl quietly. "I'm just exhausted." Iris replied, "It's been a really long and unusual day." She added. Barry had agreed.

Dawn had wandered into the kitchen, deciding to bandage her wrist. She didn't want any questions and just wanted it to heal. While May had become occupied talking to Iris and Barry, Ash snuck away into the kitchen.

"Hey.." He began, noticing his girlfriend bandage her wound that he'd caused. "I'm sorry about that... I shouldn't hav-" Dawn cut him off. "No, you don't have to apologise. I made you do it." She admitted, finishing with the bandage. The girl then turned to her boyfriend and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay. You really had me worried!" Dawn admitted. Ash was taken a bit by surprise, but then hugged back. "It's okay babe, I'm okay. It's mostly thanks to you.." He replied.

Iris flinched, as her phone began to loudly ring. She picked it up to answer it, just to hear a voice she loathed, at the minute. "Hey witchy, it's Ursula." Iris rolled her eyes, "Hi.."

"I just wanted to say that Paul is tied up and in a secure place, your friends that are locked up can leave that house now." Ursula explained. "I also wanted to say thank you, I'm one step closer to finally getting my family back.." She added. "Paul definitely better be secured... because of your little stunt, all of our lives are in danger." Iris replied sternly. "If you want us to cooperate with you from now on, it's by our rules and terms, not your own. Goodbye." She added, before hanging up.

(a/n: queen snapped-)

Ursula hung up the phone, before looking at her brother who was becoming conscious again. Paul had been chained tightly to a metal chair, which was stuck in a locked, secure room. This was where the twins brought people to torture them privately.. This is where Paul brought May.

Paul then opened his eyes, "Ursula? What the fuck!?" He growled. "Hello brother." Ursula smiled smugly. "What have you done!?" Paul yelled. Ursula waited for Paul to fall quiet before answering, "I'm getting back my family." She said, in a serious tone. "You get to stay here until I find them, because you like to ruin my plans." Ursula smiled fakely. "Bye bye twin." She said before closing the door, ignoring his yelling as she locked it.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I hope it wasn't confusing, I tried to make it as less confusing as possible. If anyone has questions, feel free to ask!

I have one question for everybody who reads this chapter;

Who is your favourite character in this chapter alone?)


	40. Love triangles

(A/N: This chapter is full of emotions, take it as a reminder these characters are all high school students lol, incase that was forgotten with the last chapters crazy events)

The next day

"Alright, we're here." Ash announced, putting his car in park as they reached Calem's house. "So, why did you bring me here?" May asked Ash, as he shrugged, "Come inside and you'll see."

The pair exited the car and walked up to the door, Ash reached out to knock and Calem answered. "Hey guys," The boy smiled, stepping aside, "Please come in."

May and Ash stepped inside, looking around to see Brendan and Serena there also. "May!?" Brendan boomed, his mouth dropping in complete surprise. "Brendan!" May squeaked happily, racing over to throw her arms around him. Brendan hugged back, pulling his girlfriend close.

"Y.. you're alive!?" He blurted, trying to hold back tears. "You bet I am." May giggled, pulling away from Brendan. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again." He admitted softly, as May lifted her hand to Brendan's face, to wipe away a tear. "Surprise." She laughed.

Serena smiled at the pair, before dragging her bags to the door. "Thanks for letting me stay." She said to Calem. "Thanks for coming, we would have been in grave danger if you weren't." Calem admitted.

Serena walked over to Ash, who'd been watching May and Brendan reunite, happily. "Hey doofus, wanna drive me home?" Serena asked Ash, snapping him out of it. "What? Don't you have a car?" Ash asked.

"By the looks of it, its been stolen." Serena admitted, stepping outside. "Wha- well I guess this is what you get for staying in the dodgiest part of town." Ash sweatdropped, "Chuck your bags in the trunk."

Serena put her bags in the back of Ash's car and the pair were off. Ash began driving across town to Serena's apartment. "How was staying with Calem and Brendan?" Ash asked, breaking the silence. Serena shrugged, "It wasn't as bad as I expected... A bit awkward with Calem.." Serena admitted.

"Brendan and I kind of became friends." Serena added. "That's cool, he seems nice." Ash replied. "He is.." Serena trailed off. "He uh... thinks Gary and I should be together.. and he doesn't even know Gary." Serena sweatdropped. "What?" Ash laughed, "What happened?" He asked.

"I'd left my phone near where Brendan was sitting, while I was in another room, and Gary texted me a couple times.. When I went to retrieve my phone, he started asking questions like 'Who's this Gary guy?' And eventually after I explained he was a close friend and explained a bit about him, he was like 'You two sound like you'd make quite a power couple'." Serena laughed awkwardly. "Brendan was fun to hang around." She shrugged.

"Serena.." Ash trailed off, as the girl turned to him. "Do you still have feelings for Gary?" He asked. Serena bit her lip in response to his question, she looked away from Ash, and instead out of the front windscreen, hesitant to answer. "..Yeah.. I do.." She admitted quietly. "I know, I shouldn't." Serena quickly began. "He's really happy with Leaf, and I think they're cute together.." Serena trailed off. "But the other part of me really likes him, regardless."

Ash sighed, "I understand, to be honest it hasn't been obvious to me that you still like him, I just remembered you used to and I wasn't sure if those feelings had faded or not." He admitted. "Why do you think I've been staying distant from Gary?" Serena sighed. "I'm trying to keep my distance in hope these feelings disappear. I'm not going to come between Gary and Leaf.. He's started to notice though and I think it's upsetting him." She admitted.

"That's good of you to do." Ash admitted, sighing. "Between you and I, you guys would have been a pretty cool couple, but Gary and Leaf are really happy together... This is the happiest I've seen Gary in a while actually." He added. "Oh yeah this entire conversation, has to stay between you and I." Serena laughed nervously. "I'm happy for Gary, I really am. Leaf has changed him without realising. She is making him a better person... and a happier person."" She added. "She is, but y'know you did that too. Before they started dating, I noticed changes Gary had made, after becoming closer to you again." Ash added. "Really?" Serena asked, sweatdropping. "Absolutely." Ash said honestly.

The car fell quiet again for a couple of minutes, which caused Serena to speak up. "You know.. when the wall to the other side was down, Shauna found me." Serena admitted. "Shauna!? As in your past girlfriend?" Ash blurted. "Yeah, that's her." Serena laughed nervously. "When she found me, and we were in eachothers arms again.. It was the happiest I'd felt in a really long time.." She admitted. "And when she disappeared, I suddenly realised just how lonely I feel.." Serena sighed. Ash sighed, looking to Serena, "You could try asking Iris to bring her back." He suggested.

Serena shook her head, "No, I couldn't. It's so dangerous and.. Iris is always using her magic for the sake of others... it's really unfair." She admitted. "That's true, May has always refused to use that spell, because if if goes wrong, it's so dangerous... It was so selfish of Ursula to make Iris bring down the wall." Ash admitted.

"Yeah, she's such a bitch." Serena groaned, before sighing. "I hope Iris is doing okay, it'd be so exhausting after a day like yesterday." She admitted. "Oh yeah, it definitely would be.. I'm sure with some rest, she'll recover. It also doesn't help that she's new to this kind of magic." Ash added.

The boy parked the car at the front of Serena's house. "Thanks for driving me home." She smiled, before unbuckling her seatbelt. "No problem!" Ash replied happily. Serena got her bags out of the back of the car, before slamming it shut. Ash then drove away, heading back to his apartment.

A couple days later

Normal POV

"Alright.. This certainly wasn't the crowd I was expecting." Ash sweatdropped, as before him stood Serena, Gary, Leaf and Lucas. "Well you asked 'Who wants to get some food before school?' And we are all starving individuals." Serena answered honestly, with a shrug. "Starving individuals!? I saw Leaf nearly drain a girl yesterday-" Lucas blurted, as Ash raised an eyebrow. "She'll be on my watch, don't you worry." Gary insisted.

The group stood in front of one of the gardens, just outsides of Lumiose. The gardens were usually filled with some early morning walkers, which was a perfect opportunity for the group to zoom through with their snatch-eat-erase plan.. Which Ash finally convinced Gary to follow.

"Alright, lets go." Ash spun around, going to enter the gardens. He turned around after walking a few metres, to notice everybody still behind him. "Spread out, we're not gazelles!" He huffed, before everybody zoomed off into their own directions. "That's better." Ash sweatdropped, before speeding off himself.

Dawn's POV

"Are you sure you're ready to be back to school?" Barry asked, as we'd parked at the school. "Barry, I'm fine. Honestly I don't feel anymore pain.. besides, I'm so sick of being cooped up at home." I insisted, tugging on the shoulder straps of my bag, as we walked through the front gates.

"It's awfully quiet today.." Barry sighed, as we walked into the dormitory building. I bit my lip, looking around. This was the first day I'd been to school all week, as I needed to rest after the accident. According to Barry, Iris has been away all week too, which worries me a lot.

By the looks of it, Ash and Serena weren't here, nor were Gary or Leaf. In the distance, I could see a brown coloured ponytail, which caused me to smile. "Touko's here~" I chimed, turning to Barry. "I'll see you later." I decided, before walking towards Touko. "Bye then." Barry waved, heading in another direction.

"Hey! Touko!" I called, as the brunette werewolf girl spun around. "Oh, hey Dawn!!" She called back, waiting for me to catch up, noticing this I picked up my pace. "You look a lot better, it's awesome to see you!" Touko chimed. "Yeah I've been doing nothing, which I guess counts as resting up." I shrugged.

"Oh yeah, I got something for you~" Touko chimed, before holding out her hand to give me something. Curiously, I reached out my hand, and she gave me a badge, that read 'Vote for Touko'. "What's this for?" I asked. "Well, while you were away, it was announced that we need a school captain for next year! And I'm running for it!" She chimed.

"Touko that's great! You have my vote already." I laughed, as did she. "Do you have any special plans if you do become school captain?" I asked. "Well, I want to make the sports program a looot better, maybe get a new sports coach that won't get killed by a.." Touko trailed off, hesitant to finish her sentence, which caused me to give her a look. ".. vampire.." She finished quietly. I sighed, "We really are in a dangerous school.."

"A big plan I have is to hide the supernatural beings a lot more. Everyone's been so sloppy this year, so much dumb shit has gone on that doesn't need to happen. So a big plan I have for next year is to protect the students and to protect the supernatural beings too." Touko explained. "Well you definitely have my vote, that's a wonderful plan." I sweatdropped.

We began to walk up the stair to the lockers room, Touko clenching onto her box of badges. "I'm so excited for Iris to come back to school, then the whole squad is back together!" She boomed. "Yeah, I can't wait either! I've sure missed you girls." I admitted.

We finished walking up the steps and turned a corner, but both froze when we saw what we were seeing. My eyes widened as I was shocked. I noticed Touko freeze up, her box of buttons falling from her arms, as if it was in slow motion, and landing on the ground with a loud clang, before the buttons bounced out the box, and fell onto the ground too.

Iris' POV

I entered the school gates carefully, trying to stay a bit on the quiet side. I didn't want to make a fuss of being back at school.. at all. Truthfully, I had been impacting badly from the spell, but I didn't want anybody to worry, so I just stayed home.

I made my way to the dormitory floor, excited to see the girls again. I made my way up to the classroom floor first, needing to dump some stuff into my locker.

"Iris!" I heard a voice, as I was at my locker. I spun around to see Cilan. "Hey Cilan!" I waved as he raced over, his hands full. "What's all this?" I asked, pointing to the box in his arms, which was filled with badges. "I'm going for school captain!" He chimed, before looking around for a place to dump the box. "But all of that can wait." Cilan added. Once he did place it down, he raced over to hug me, throwing his arms around me. I was a bit taken aback, but put my arms back around him.

"I'm sorry I left you once that ghost midget suggested I did, I became so worried about you.." He admitted. I sighed, pulling back from the hug, though our faces weren't all that far apart.. if I moved back anymore, my head would be shoved in my locker. "Cilan, I'm okay. There's nothing to worry about." I smiled, causing him to smile back.

"Well without a doubt, I'm going to worry about you.." Cilan sighed, as I tilted my head, "Why?" I laughed nervously. Cilan bit his lip, "Because.." He trailed off. "I..." He tried to continue, but no matter what, he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth.

He bit his lip nervously, again, before leaning close to me, getting closer every second, before putting his lips on mine. Before I had the chance to react, the kiss broke, at the sound of a loud clang.

We both turned our heads to where the sound had come from, after breaking apart. Touko and Dawn were standing before us, Dawn looking really surprised, but Touko looking hurt. Her stance was stiff and frozen, her eyes showed hurt as tears were trying to break through, and a box of what seemed like badges, that she was holding, had hit the ground, the badges scattering.

"What.. the fuck!?" Touko snapped, finally coming back to her senses. "Touko, wait-" I panicked, feeling my body tremble in guilt. I broke out of Cilan's arms to run to Touko. "Iris-" Cilan quickly blurted, grabbing onto my wrist, causing me to face him. "Save it, we can talk later. I need to talk to Touko right now." I blurted, feeling tears forming. Cilan looked at me, with a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry." He blurted.

I turned back to where Touko and Dawn had been standing, to see they were gone, assumably Touko storming off and Dawn trying to keep up with her.

I shook my head, cursing myself under my breath, before dashing down the stairs to find the pair. "Dawn! Touko!" I called.

Normal POV

"Touko! I can't keep up with my puny human legs." Dawn joked, though struggling as Touko was powerwalking really quickly. Touko slammed open the double glass doors, Dawn quickly following behind. They were outside.

"Touko, talk to me, please!" Dawn begged, as the brunette had still been keeping to herself. Touko stopped in her tracks, giving Dawn the opportunity to quickly catch up. The brunette sniffled, before turning around. "Imagine risking your life to help protect your best friend, for them to kiss your ex boyfriend, that you're still madly in love with." She said painfully.

Dawn felt sympathy fill her, as she closed her eyes. "You still love him." She admitted quietly, as it made sense now to why Touko was reacting the way she was. "Of course I do Dawn. We were together for nearly two years. You don't get over that like it's nothing." Touko admitted, sounding ashamed. "I miss him so much, but it's over. He made it very clear he doesn't love me anymore, at least not how I love him.." The girl sighed.

Dawn stepped forward, pulling Touko into a hug, as the girl hugged back, burying her head into Dawn's shoulder. "You have every right to be angry and upset, you're still hurting. Have you tried talking to Cilan since the split?" She asked, as Touko just shook her head.

"I know you're furious at Iris too, and I can see why, but I think it would be best if we heard what she had to say as well." Dawn suggested, as Touko didn't say anything, she just kept holding onto Dawn.

"Can I tell you something?" Ash asked, as he and Serena stopped running. "Sure, What's up?" The blonde asked, before wiping the blood away from her mouth. Ash looked around, "We need to make sure the others aren't in ears reach." He insisted. "Honestly, I reckon they're all pretty occupied." Serena shrugged.

"Alright.." Ash trailed off. "While you were loving it up with your ghost girlfriend, I was attacked by some women that was friends with Barry's Mum, and when Dawn and a few others arrived to help me, I was extremely weak.. Dawn insisted that I drink her blood.." Ash trailed off, causing Serena to raise her eyebrows as if to say 'and..?'. Ash bit his lip, hesitant to answer. "I have been... constantly craving her blood, ever since. I've been trying different methods to overcome this but.. I'm worried that I can't."

"Oh no.. This isn't good.." Serena trailed off. "Haven't you overcome this before?" She then asked. Ash thought for a moment, "Yes but.. this is different. Now that I've tasted her blood, it's all I crave."

Serena bit her lip, trying to come up with a solution, but it wasn't easy. "Hmm.. maybe try to drink human blood as much as possible, keep yourself full to avoid wanting to drink from Dawn." She suggested. "Hmm.. that's worth a shot.." Ash admitted, "If it doesn't work.. I'm going to have to leave her." He decided, causing Serena's eyes to widen, "What!?" Ash looked to her, "I can't be a bigger threat to her than I already am." He admitted.

"There's an easier way, you could always turn her into a vampire." A voice spoke up, as Serena and Ash spun around to see Gary. "Oh fuck, let me guess.. You've all been listening to us talk." Ash groaned. Gary shook his head, "Leaf and Lucas are still running around." He admitted.

"I'm not turning Dawn into a vampire." Ash sighed, as Gary gave him a look. "You guys will never work out if she stays a human, she's going to age while you're forever eighteen." Gary pointed out. Ash just gave Gary a look back, "You're girlfriend was literally human like 2 weeks ago, and you were completely furious she was turned." He admitted. "Yeah I was mad, because it wasn't her choice to be turned. Of course I'm happy she is a vampire, but I'm angry it wasn't her choice to be one... If Dawn had the choice to turn and be with you forever or to break up with you, what choice do you think she'd make?" Gary asked.

"Gary has a point, but let's not overthink this. It would be better to try what I suggested, first. Besides, you and Dawn have only been together a few months.. That's barely enough time to decide if you two are going to be completely-inseparable-soulmates." Serena said to Ash, causing him to nod.

Dawn sighed heavily, sinking into her seat as she sat in her maths class. She had no idea where Iris or Touko went, and it concerned her greatly. She was worried for the fate of Touko and Iris' friendship. They'd been friends since they were so young, were they really going to throw it away over a boy?

Dawn leant her head on her hand, her elbow pressed on the table, as she was struggling to stay awake. Coffee sounded pretty good right now. She felt her eyes slowly close, her thoughts going elsewhere, as she was hoping she'd fall to sleep.

There was a sound of fast paced footsteps that had awoken her. For some reason the sound of the footsteps stuck out, compared to the other sounds around the classroom. Dawn's eyes shot opened, as she noticed Iris walking toward her table, at a quick pace.

"Iris!" Dawn boomed, with a smile, as the purple haired witch sat down. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing Iris looked as if she was fighting back tears. "No, I can't find Touko. I have to talk to her.." Iris sighed. Dawn nodded, having so many questions about her and Cilan, but as she was clearly choosing to put Touko first, she decided not to ask them. "We'll find her at break, there's no need to worry." Dawn reassured her, with a smile.

Touko wandered into class, flopping into her seat, ignoring all of the looks she'd received as she'd entered the class. The werewolf was so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't heard Barry calling her name.

"Touko.. Touko!!" Finally the brunettes head snapped up, turning to face the blonde haired boy that'd placed himself beside her. "Sorry.." Touko trailed off. "Touko, you look miserable, what's the matter?" Barry asked softly. Touko sighed, looking away for a moment before looking back up at her blonde haired friend.

"I just saw my ex boyfriend kissing my best friend, kinda hurt to witness, considering I still.." She trailed off, dropping her eye contact as Barry kept his gaze on her, waiting for her to look back at him. "Have feelings for him.." Touko sighed. "Aw Touko that sucks.." Barry sighed, trying to think of who the best friend was.

"I guess I've been holding onto hope that we'd get back together.. I don't know why considering we haven't talked in weeks." The brunette sweatdropped. "It's not a bad thing to have hope." Barry admitted.

Suddenly, a tall figure stepped in the door, one with green hair and green eyes. Barry bit his lip, seeing the boy approach their table, suddenly feeling anxious. He didn't want a fight to start.

"Touko.." A voice spoke up, belonging to Cilan. The brunette lifted her head to face the boy, giving a fake smile but not answering with words. "Can we talk? Outside." The green haired boy asked. Touko blinked, "You haven't talked to me in weeks." She admitted. Cilan's expression changed, as he gave a pleading look. Touko didn't speak, but stood up, and walked over to Cilan, as he lead her out of the classroom.

Barry's POV

I watched as the pair left. Some people might be viewing Touko as, overdramatic or overemotional right now, I can see by the judgey eyes belonging to other classmates. But it's not her fault, it's apart of being a werewolf. Werewolves are incredibly loyal, so when they fall in love, it sure as hell hurts when it's over. It was the same for Calem and Serena, heck I'm not even convinced Calem is over Serena, in present day. Both Calem and Touko have been deeply hurt by their breakups, the only difference is that Touko is more outgoing, therefore she's being a bit more loud about it.

I did feel awful for Touko, I really did... but I couldn't help but wonder which best friend of hers she was referring too. I knew it couldn't be Dawn, she was very committed to Ash. Serena was single.. but she hadn't arrived to school this morning. I bit my lip again, anxiously. I hoped it wasn't Iris.

I hadn't told anybody, not even Dawn... or Ash- who I lied to when he asked me about it!.. but I really like Iris. I had for a couple of months now, but I kept it to myself. I wasn't sure if she felt the same, or just saw me as a friend. Truthfully, I wasn't ready to be rejected. I hadn't really been in much of a relationship before, the one time I liked somebody.. they killed me. (A/N: ya'll should remember who-)

I tried not to think about it. I needed a distraction. I needed to stop thinking about Iris and Ursula right now..

Touko and Cilan left the classroom, Touko closing the door as they exited. Cilan then turned around to face the brunette, once they were about ten meters away from the classroom. "What is your deal!?" Cilan asked, clearly irritated. "What is your deal!?" Touko fired back, just as mad. "We ended on good terms, why are you acting like this?"

Touko's mouth fell open, as she took a step back. "Good terms!? We ended on good terms?? You haven't spoken to me in weeks! You call that good terms!?" She scoffed. Cilan sighed, as Touko spoke up again. "And why am I acting like this? God sorry for having emotions.. sorry for being human." She huffed. "Okay, you're not even that." Cilan admitted as the brunette crossed her arms, "It's a metaphor."

"You left me for my best friend, that hurts." Touko admitted, though it was only her theory, Cilan staying silent practically confirmed it. "She's my best friend too.. So were you." He admitted. "Look, I thought we ended on good terms. I'm sorry. But I want to move on.. Why can't you let me?" Cilan asked, speaking more softly now. Touko found herself struggling to speak, finding it hard to make words. She closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them again going to answer, hesitantly. "Because.. I still.. love you, Cilan."

Cilan sighed, sympathetically. "Please just.. calm down.. by acting like this, you're putting your friendship with Iris on the line.. and your friendship with me." He admitted. Touko scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Our friendship has been non existent for a long time now, there's no need for you to worry about anything being ruined." The brunette admitted, before turning to head back to the classroom she'd exited from. "As for my friendship with Iris, well that's really not your concern." She shrugged it off.

"Y'know.. if I knew we'd be distant and argumentative like this.. I wouldn't have..." Cilan piped up, starting off his sentence loudly, but ending it on a quiet note. Touko spun around, wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. "You wouldn't have, what?" She asked, impatiently. Cilan sighed, "I would never have dated you."

With that being said, Touko felt a sting in her heart. She didn't say anything else, but turned back around to walk into the classroom, taken by surprise for what Cilan had just said. The green haired boy just stood in the hallway, feeling partially guilty for what had come out of his mouth, but he did mean it. He missed being best friends with Touko, and he was worried he was never going to get that again.

"Alright." Serena began, fixing up her hair. "What's the excuse today?" She asked. "Who cares, lets wing it." Gary shrugged, throwing his arm around Leaf as they walked. The trio were making their way to the remainder of their History class.

Serena opened the door, stepping inside with Gary and Leaf following closely behind her. "Why are you three incredibly late? You've missed the majority of class." The teacher impatiently huffed, stopping the entire class to scold them. Serena just stepped forward, her back to the rest of her classmates, as she compelled the teacher, "Don't worry about it. We're here now." She said, before he blinked, "Of course, take a seat."

Serena smiled sweetly, before turning around to walk to the back of the classroom. Gary couldn't help but grin at Serena's actions, which Leaf noticed. The brunette scowled quietly, finding his grin flirtatious. The pair then walked to the back of the classroom, taking a seat beside Serena.

"Wow Sere, at the beginning of the year you were the one ordering me to lay low, now you're out here compelling teachers." Gary said quietly, in almost a whisper. Serena just looked up to Gary, with a grin, "And at the beginning of the year, you were a total jerk but now you've become... soft." She admitted, as Gary looked almost offended. "Me, soft? Pfft please." The brunette boy rolled his eyes.

Leaf sighed, watching the pair beside her. She felt as if they'd been real flirty lately, despite Gary being her boyfriend, and not Serenas. She could just be overthinking it, but she also knew how close Gary and Serena had been in the past, and it worried her.

"Sorry I'm late." A tall raven haired vampire walked through the door, holding two coffees in his hands. The teacher peered up at Ash, looking over her glasses. "You don't suppose you had your priorities out of order, Mr Ketchum?" She asked, looking at the coffees. Ash took a sip from one of the coffees, "No Miss, my priorities are definitely in order. Need caffeine to stay awake for this class." Ash replied casually. "Take a seat." The teacher dismissed Ash as he walked over to sit with Dawn and Iris.

"Hey babe." Ash greeted, kissing Dawn's cheek as he sat down, before sliding her a coffee. "You are the best!" Dawn cheered, taking it. "I love you!" She whispered loudly, before taking a sip. "Are you talking to me or the coffee.." The raven haired boy sweatdropped, before Dawn looked over to him, with a slight grin, "I can love two things."

"Hey uh since when did vampires love coffee?" Iris asked quietly, and curiously. "Hey Iris, just because I am a vampire, doesn't mean I can keep myself awake during this painful class. The books we have to read are absolutely boring." Ash whined.

"Oh come on, who doesn't love a bit of.." Dawn trailed off, picking up one of the novels from her pile. "..Shakespeare." She added. "Bleh-" Was Ash's effortless reply, as he put his hand in hers, which was resting on top of the table. He slightly turned her hand, so he could see the bite mark on her wrist. The vampire wanted it to be healed and gone, but it was still there, on his girlfriends wrist. He felt a sting of guilt. It definitely looked better than what it did when he'd first bitten her, but it didn't change the way he felt.

Dawn noticed this, and turned her arm, so the bite was not visible to him. "..Don't worry about it.." She assured Ash.

The bell rang and all the students waited to be dismissed from their classes. Dawn, Iris and Ash left their class. Iris had spotted a certain brunette haired girl and quickly dashed away, needing to talk to her. Dawn and Ash spotted Serena, Gary and Leaf and wandered over to them.

"Hey guys." Serena greeting, walking over to Dawn. "Is everything alright?" She asked the blue haired girl, in a quieter tone. "You look exhausted." She added. Dawn sighed, shaking her head. "There's a problem going on with Iris and Touko.. Iris and Cilan were caught kissing and it's uh.. caused some chaos." Dawn admitted quietly.

Serena sighed, "God damn males." That caught Gary's attention, "Um excuse me?" Serena ignored him, continuing to talk to Dawn. "I have an idea. The four of us are getting the hell away from here over the weekend." She suggested. "Where to?" Dawn asked. Serena shrugged, "Anywhere relaxing. There's been a lot going on in the recent weeks and we can surely do with a break." The blonde added, before turning around to Leaf. "Hey Leaf would you like to come with us?" She asked. Leaf's eyes widened, surprised she was even offered the opportunity. "Uh yeah, of course." The brunette replied.

"Hey, where's my invite." Gary huffed, pretending to be offended. Serena just gave him a fake smile, "Sorry Gare, no boys allowed." Leaf bit her lip, feeling like they were flirting again.. the nicknames they'd been using for eachother made her slightly uncomfortable. The brunette just put her arms around Gary's arm, pulling herself closer to him. "Flirt with him one more time Serena." She thought, watching the girl carefully.

Serena then looked to Ash, "That goes for you too lover boy, no sneaking into our car before we leave." She ordered. "Aw, you're taking my girlfriend away from me?" He huffed, as Dawn just laughed.

"Touko!" Iris called, dashing after the girl, as the brunette kept walking away. "Touko!" She called again, but no response.

Touko went to walk through an open door, but Iris quickly muttered something under her breath, causing the door to close. Touko stopped walking in her tracks, "Wow, real mature." She said, before spinning around to face Iris. "Says the one who's running away." The purple haired girl admitted.

"I need to talk to you." Iris pleaded, as the brunette shook her head. "I'm pissed off, now probably isn't the time. I'll just say something I don't mean and hurt you, pretty sure I did that to Cilan." The girl huffed, turning around to try and open the door, but to her disgust she couldn't.

Iris sighed, the guilt was too much for her, and she wanted to get everything off her chest now. "Touko please, I need to explain.." She admitted. "Iris, I said I don't want to hear it right now. If you talk to me while I'm pissed off, it's going to end badly for you.. Now let me out of this door." Touko huffed, trying to open it again. Iris went to fire back, but was stopped as what looked like a blur, passed her, and stopped between the two of them, revealing to be Serena.

"Finally." The girl sighed, looking at Iris, then Touko, after she'd stopped running. "We're going away for the weekend. The four of us and Leaf. Leave eachother alone for now, talking can happen later. After class go home and pack your bags, and be at my house by 5." Serena ordered, as the two nodded. Iris turned to walk away, her power releasing the door so Touko could walk out of it.

Serena watched as Touko left, looking as if she was going home early. She looked back to Iris, who was heading back to Dawn and the others. She followed, heading back to the group.

The end of the school day came around rather quickly. The five girls left the school and went their seperate ways to head home and pack, before meeting up at Serena's house.

They packed their bags into the back of her car, and were soon off. Serena was obviously seated in the drivers seat. Dawn was seated in the passenger seat, looking around as they drove. In the backseats sat Touko, Leaf and Iris, Leaf sitting in the middle seat.

Touko and Iris sat on the side seats, both looking out the window, away from each other, refusing to talk to one another. Leaf sat in the middle, looking as annoyed as the two girls beside her. Truthfully, she was annoyed at Serena, and was beginning to regret taking up her offer to come along.

Dawn disliked the tension in the car, and turned to Serena to talk. "Hey, I thought your car was stolen." She admitted. "It was, I went to the car dealership this morning and compelled the dealer to let me take a car." Serena explained. Dawn's eyes widened, her mouth fell open to speak, "So you stole a car?" Serena nodded, "Somebody stole my car. Life isn't always fair." She shrugged. Dawn just shrugged, sitting up in the seat, to look out the front windscreen. She hoped this weekend holiday would help to resolve the issues between the group.

(A/N: I was going to end this chapter with Touko and Iris talking it out at their holiday spot, but I thought I'd leave you guys in suspense ;)

Iris hasn't revealed her feelings yet, so what do you predict will happen?

I also gotta ask, when it comes to the love triangles;

For Gary, are you team Leaf or Serena?

And for Cilan, are you team Touko or Iris?

I promise these love triangles won't take up too much of the storyline, there's still heaps of supernatural stuff to come.)


	41. Conflictions

(A/N: This chapter was originally going to be called 'Shauna and May', but I decided their story only makes a small part of this chapter so I decided to change it.)

The group arrived at a lakehouse, a place Serena had booked very last minute. Despite it being a last minute booking, it was a decent looking vacation house.

Dawn was relieved they'd arrived at their destination, as she was bothered by the tension in the car ride. She'd been talking non stop to Serena, to stop there from being awkward, tension-filled silences.

Serena was also relieved to arrive at the lakehouse, feeling like Dawn had talked her ears off, but she understood why she didn't want to stay quiet. The tension in the car was very awkward.

"Wow I chose well!" The blonde haired girl boomed, as Touko, Leaf and Iris piled out of the car. "You sure did." Dawn admitted. Touko went to the back of the car, to pull open the boot. She pulled the bag strap of her bag, over her shoulder, before walking over to Serena. "So where are we exactly?" She asked the blonde. "We are just outside Anistar city." Serena announced.

Once everybody grabbed their bags, Serena lead them up to the front door, placing the key in the key hole and turning it, before pushing the door open. The five girls walked inside, taking in the site they saw. They were in a large living room, with the most comfortable looking couches. The five of them spread out, deciding on which rooms they wanted to sleep in.

Serena decided to cook some dinner for the group, despite it not being very necessary for herself and Leaf. Dawn and Leaf wanted to venture outside, in their fluffy coats, as it had really cooled down now. Iris and Touko sat on opposite ends of one of the couches. Touko switched on the huge flatscreen television in front of them, but regardless pulled her phone out of her pocket and started typing away on it, possibly texting somebody. Iris peered down at her phone, which sat on the arm of the couch. She wanted to message Cilan, she felt bad for how she'd left him, not giving any sort of reaction.. but truthfully, she didn't know what to say. She didn't know how she felt.

Serena hummed to herself as she cooked. Despite not needing to eat food, she'd enjoyed cooking. It was a favourite hobby of hers while she was human, and despite food not being relevant to her anymore, she still enjoyed making it.

The front door to the house opened, as a drenched Dawn and Leaf wandered inside, Serena giving them a look. "So," Dawn began, unzipping her coat. "It rained." She explained, taking it off and hanging it on the coat hooks that were stuck on the wall, beside the door. "It poured." Leaf dramatised, also unzipping her coat.

Touko pulled earphones from her pocket, and plugged them into her phone, wanting to listen to some music. Truthfully, she wasn't interested in the television, she slid the remote over to Iris, minutes earlier, so she could change it if she wanted. Touko put it on originally for background noise, hoping that it'd ease the tension.

The brunette placed an earphone in each of her ears, and put her music on shuffle. And of course, the first song that'd come on...

The night we met, by Lord Huron.

Flashback

"There's no way I'm going in there." Touko admitted, her stomach full of butterflies, as herself, Iris and Serena stood at the front of the school hall.

"Oh come on Touko, you've made it this far! You can't back out now!" Iris giggled, "Cilan doesn't like me, this is a mistake." Touko panicked. "Oh come on, I know that is a lie, Iris knows that's a lie.. even you know that's a lie. Cilan really likes you Touko." Serena spoke up. "He specifically asked you for a dance at formal. You don't do that to somebody you don't like." Iris admitted, with a grin

"I guess you're right.. but I'm scared." The brunette admitted a little quietly. "Of what?" Iris asked, turning to Touko. "We've been friends since we were kids.. what if I mess this up and... I ruin our friendship.." The brunette sighed. "Sometimes in life, you've gotta take risks. Now cmon let's go, I want alcohol. If the punch bowl is empty I will be throughly disappointed." Serena said, before demanding. Iris and Touko just laughed, before the trio entered the hall.

The hall was filled with neon flashing lights and many dancing figures. The trio joined in and danced, and the night went by fairly quickly. About halfway through the night, Touko and Cilan had bumped into eachother, amongst the crowd of the dance floor. "Touko!" Cilan boomed, his eyes lighting up. Touko gave a shy smile back, "Hey Cilan." She said, feeling nervous. Butterflies filled her stomach yet again. They'd been friends for years yet now suddenly she was finding it hard to talk to him or be around him without becoming a nervous wreck. Over the past few months she'd slowly been falling in love with him, and it had driven her crazy.

"Touko you look.. so beautiful." Cilan admitted, causing the girl to blush, "Thank you.. You look amazing." She smiled back, wishing she could hide her blush. The song changed to The night we met, by Lord Huron. The slow beat causing people to pair up for this dance. "Care to dance?" Cilan asked, holding out his arm. The brunette gave a wide smile back, taking his arm with hers, "Of course, I'd love to." She replied.

The pair danced together, amongst the other pairs, Serena circling them with Ash and Iris circling them with Barry. The best friends and their dance partners wanted to see what would happen between Touko and Cilan, the four of them had been waiting for them for start dating.

After the dance, once Iris and Serena had broken away from their dance partners, they noticed Touko and Cilan still holding onto eachother, and dancing around the dance floor happily. "Awww.." Serena smiled, watching the pair. Iris on the other hand, whipped out her phone and began snapping pictures, "She will sooo thank me later." The witch giggled.

At the end of the night, Serena, Iris, Ash and Barry had sat themselves down in a corner, Serena pulling off her heels. "I can't do this shit anymore." The blonde huffed, letting out a sigh of relief once her feet were free, causing Ash to chuckle. Barry and Iris had their backs against the wall, Iris leaning her head on Barry's shoulder. "You're not only a good dance partner, but an amazing pillow." The purple haired girl admitted sleepily, causing Barry to yawn.

"I know I wasn't your brunette, cocky, knight in shining armour tonight, but I hope I wasn't bad." Ash said to Serena casually, causing her to laugh. "It's no problem, you're always an amazing dancer, Ketchum." Serena admitted, before punching his arm. "You're worried.." Iris trailed off, picking up on Serena's demeanour. "You bet I am.." The vampire girl sighed heavily.

Gary had killed a girl within days of being at the school, Serena was absolutely fuming and had a lot to say to Gary. The pair fought before Gary decided to ditch the school for a while and they hadn't heard from him in days.

Despite Gary being an arrogant asshole, Serena knew it was a cover. He wasn't always like this, despite having his humanity turned off for decades, there were numerous moments where Serena knew he could act human. He sure had a soft side and Serena was going to help bring it out eventually.

The four peered up and looked over at the dancefloor, noticing that Touko and Cilan were gone. "What?" Iris' eyes widened. "How did we let them get away, we need to find out what happens between them." Serena huffed. "I'm sure they didn't get too far.. give them some space, damn." Ash sweatdropped.

Touko and Cilan had wandered outside, needing some fresh air as they were beginning to overheat. "Wow, you are quite the dancer." The brunette admitted, puffing. "So are you." Cilan admitted, trying to catch his breath.

Touko looked up at the night sky, letting out a big smile, "I love the sky at night, it's so beautiful." She admitted happily, though she hadn't noticed Cilan smiling at her, seeing her happy made him feel happy. Touko looked back to Cilan, noticing the staring she blushed. Cilan then blushed too, feeling embarrassed that she'd caught him.

"Hey um.." Touko trailed off, "I kind of.. have something to tell you.." She added, taking breaks in between some of her words. "I have something to tell you too." Cilan admitted, making Touko feel a bit more nervous. "But you go first." He added, with a slight grin.

Touko found herself feeling stiff, she looked into the boys green eyes, trying to form a sentence in her head, but struggling. Cilan was patient, he stayed quiet but was hoping what was about to come out of her mouth, was the same thing he had been planning to say to her.

"I.. really like you.. Cilan.." Touko admitted, feeling incredibly nervous as the words left her mouth. "And I know it may sound weird like.. we've aways been best friends but I-" Touko's rambling was cut off as Cilan spoke up, knowing how it'd end if she continued. "I really like you too Touko.. I have for a while." The green haired boy replied, not seeming nervous at all, at least on the outside.

"Really!? I..." Touko boomed, surprised, but she trailed off, discontinuing her sentence, before biting her lip. The girl was a little hesitant, but then moved closer to Cilan, trying to eliminate the space between them. She leant her head closer to his, before pecking him on the lips. Cilan was a little surprised, considering how hesitant Touko seemed about confessing, but he began to kiss back. The kiss broke as Touko pulled away, looking to Cilan with a smile, as he had a smile equally as bright.

Flashback end.

Touko's train of thought was broken as she'd been tapped on the shoulder. She shook her head, before taking out her earphones, to face Iris who stood in front of her. "Serena said dinner is ready." The purple haired girl explained, seeming quiet. "Sweet, I'm staaaarving." Touko admitted, getting off the couch but leaving behind her phone and ear phones there. That conversation caused the pair to be back on speaking terms.

Touko and Iris walked into the dining room, where Serena, Leaf and Dawn were seated. "This looks great Sere!" Touko chimed, sitting down beside Dawn. The five girls began to eat quietly, Leaf finding the meal quite pointless, though Serena still happily ate.

"So I was thinking." Serena spoke up, disliking the silence. "We should probably keep this a girls weekend and ditch connection with the guys." She admitted. "And maybe minimise the boy talk." She added. Dawn looked to Serena, with a suggestion, "What if we play 'Never have I ever'?" She said. "How old are we, five?" Leaf asked, with a laugh. "Oh come on, it would be fun." Dawn defended herself. "I agree." Touko shrugged. "Me too." Iris added. "Alright, boy talk is allowed for 'Never have I ever'.. heads up though we're doing shots with this game." Serena decided, with a giggle.

"Does that mean we're playing it later?" The blue haired girl then asked. "Hell yeah!" Serena boomed. Leaf shrugged, "Alright." The girls finished dinner and all worked together to sort the dishes. Serena and Leaf raided the fridge for blood bags, while Iris set up candles in the lounge room, thinking the lake house had too much of a new house smell, she wanted her scented candles to change that.

"Alright, lets play!" Dawn boomed, sitting on the floor. "So we're going to sit on the floor like children too?" Leaf asked sarcastically. Touko shot Leaf a slight glare and said, "I'm pretty sure children don't take shots of vodka." causing her to sit on the floor without question. "I believe this game is better if we're seated in a circle." Serena explained, as Dawn nodded to confirm that idea. Iris sat down, after using her magic to light all of the candles, "Alright, let the games begin." She boomed.

"We'll go around the circle, starting with me." Dawn decided. "So, take a shot if you've done what the person has said." Serena decided, pouring vodka into each of the shot glasses sitting in front of them.

"Alright, never have I ever gotten alcohol poisoning." Dawn shrugged, getting the idea from the vodka shots sitting in front of them. Touko and Serena took their shots, causing Iris, Leaf and Dawn to look at them eagerly, awaiting their stories. "We have to share the deets?" Touko asked, as Dawn gave an eager nod. "Before Iris, Cilan and I left Unova, we had a farewell party with our year level from school. I had a huge argument with my ex friend Burgundy and took heaps of shots and sculled heaps of drinks and got carried off the floor home by Iris and Cilan. I spent the following two days vomiting." The werewolf explained. "Oh god I remember that." Iris cringed, remembering the weird party.

They then turned to Serena, eagerly awaiting her story. "Me and my girlfriend Shauna went away for a weekend and hired a place to stay. We got our hands on heaps of alcohol and let's just say.. my human liver could not keep up with her immortal one.." Serena sweatdropped. "I puked for the following three days and had Shauna take care of me." Serena admitted, a little embarrassed.

"Both of those scenarios sound horrible." Leaf admitted, scratching the back of her head. "Alright, never have I ever injured myself while trying to impress somebody." Iris said, causing everybody but her to take a shot. "Wow you guys are clumsy." The witch sweatdropped. "I think it's fair if we skip the stories for this one." Serena admitted, a bit embarrassed. "Sure." Leaf shrugged, happy to skip her story too.

"Never have I ever taken part in a talent show." Leaf said, as Dawn took a shot. Once the blue haired girl noticed the eager looks she received, she decided to share the story. "Back in Twinleaf town, Barry, Zoey and I entered the talent show together as three jugglers, in elementary. Let's just say we didn't go through because Zoey slipped and hit somebody with one of the balls she juggled." Dawn sweatdropped.

"Never have I ever had a crush on 'the weird kid'" Serena decided, as Dawn and Touko took shots, before receiving looks from the others, as they awaited their explanations. "Lucas was the weird kid." Dawn announced, causing laughter. "I had a crush on an older guy called N, at the very beginning of high school.. that didn't last long, he was weird as fuck." Touko sweatdropped.

"Alright, never have I ever grabbed the wrong persons hand when trying to hold somebodys hand." Touko decided before everyone took a shot. "Wow this is embarrassing." Serena admitted, before looking around "Okay who shares first?" She then asked.

"On my first day of primary school, I was really scared and went to grab Barrys hand as we walked inside.. but I ended up grabbing Lucas' and long story short that's how we met.." Dawn admitted, embarrassed. "Wow you and Barry have been friends since way back." Iris admitted, surprised.

"When I grabbed somebody elses hand, I went to grab Cilan's hand.. buuuut I grabbed Iris' unintentionally." Touko admitted, with a laugh. "When I was little and in public, I tried to grab my mum's hand but I grabbed a strangers one." Iris sweatdropped.

"I tried to grab Gary's hand but actually grabbed Calems.. that was awkward." Leaf admitted, scratching the back of her head. "I went to grab Shauna's hand as we were heading away from public, but someone saw and I swerved to grab a random persons hand.. lets just say it was embarrassing and Shauna didn't let me live it down." Serena sweatdropped. "In those times, people were very homophobic so we didn't risk being known as a couple."

"Alright, never have I ever eaten a chilli." Dawn shrugged, as everybody but Leaf took a shot. "Whaaaat?" Serena boomed, looking at the brunette. "I hate hate haaate spicy food." She admitted shamelessly.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Iris suggested, as Serena took a shot. "You're gonna get so drunk." Leaf sweatdropped. "Whaaat, i've been alive for a long time, so I've done a lot of things." Serena admitted, placing her empty shot glass down. "I beat up a guy because he pulled a knife on me. I got arrested but there was nothing a bit of compulsion couldn't fix." The blonde shrugged.

"Alright umm.." Leaf trailed off, before smirking, "Never have I ever had sex." She suggested. Leaf, Touko and Serena then took a shot. "Wait what.." Leaf looked to Dawn, surprised. "You and Ash haven't..." The brunette trailed off, as Dawn shook her head. "We've slept in the same bed but we haven't done that." She admitted, feeling a little embarrassed to be in the spotlight suddenly. "And what's your excuse?" Leaf asked Iris. "Well in my last relationship I was 14.. That's kinda young to be having sex." The witch admitted. "Fair enough then." Leaf laughed, before turning to Touko and Serena.

"Well who's it been with, ladies?" She asked cockily, feeling like her answer would be a punch in the face to Serena. "Well obviously I was with Cilan for nearly two years.. so obviously we ended up doing that." Touko admitted, her voice not as booming as usual. "Well I have had sex with Gary. Sure we haven't been together long but.. that doesn't matter." Leaf admitted, before turning to Serena, "What about you?" She asked. Serena bit her lip, "Why are you trying to nose into everyone's business?" She asked, defensively.

Leaf raised an eyebrow, "I thought we had to answer after our shots." She ordered. By now, the alcohol was beginning to take a toll on them. "I thought this holiday was a chance for us all to get to know eachother better.. cmon Serena what have you got to hide?" Leaf asked, her voice sounding threatening, or at least her attempt at it. Truthfully Serena felt like she was being threatened by a puppy.

"Do you really want to know?" The blonde haired girl asked, as Leaf nodded, the other three becoming intrigued now. "Well.. obviously I had done it with Shauna, we'd been together for a while." She admitted, sounding hesitant as she went to continue. "And I have.. had sex with Gary.." Serena confessed.

"What!?" Leaf boomed, sounding a bit angry. Iris, Touko and Dawn were also taken by surprise. "Wait really? You two!?" Iris blurted, "Wow was that a huge secret or something? Because it looks like this is new news to us." Touko sweatdropped, but gaining the idea as all four of them were surprised.

"It was a one night thing.. we've never talked about it since." The blonde haired vampire admitted, sitting upright as she felt all four sets of eyes peering at her. "Shauna and Misty were dead and.. we both felt really.. lonely. One night Ash had decided to go raid the town for people to drink from and kill.. while Gary and I had other plans." Serena explained, hesitantly.

Serena looked to Leaf, "It happened decades ago.. I wouldn't make a deal of it." She admitted, as Leaf nodded, "I see why you were um.. hesitant to tell us.." She added. "I knew you'd make a big deal of it.. and there's really no need to." Serena admitted, as Dawn, Touko and Iris bit their lips, trying to hold back laughter at that reply.

"Alright never have I ever.. said I love you without meaning it.." Serena shrugged, as nobody touched their shot glasses. "Good. I'm glad nobody here is a monster." The blonde laughed.

"Never have I ever fallen in love with a bestfriend." Touko decided, before everybody except Leaf took a shot. "Now do we say who?" Dawn sweatdropped. "Yeah, actually I'm inclined to hear." Leaf admitted, shooting Serena a glare. Serena noticed this and raised an eyebrow, "Do you have a problem, Leaf?" She asked.

The brunette bit her lip, trying to fight back words, but finally answered. "I do have a problem Serena... the problem.. is your crush on my boyfriend!" She answered, as Serena looked at her, with confusion. "You're in love with Gary! Aren't you? You guys sure are best friends." Leaf accused loudly, as Serena blinked. "I am not in love with Gary." The blonde lied. "You so are." Leaf stood up. "You can't deny it, all you two do is flirt!" Leaf growled, though Serena couldn't help but notice the brunette was trying to fight back tears.

Without another word, she turned on her feet and left the room angrily, closing the back door as she walked out of it. Serena sighed heavily, before looking to her friends who awkwardly sat there. "I'm going to go and talk to her." The blonde decided, taking her coat off of the coat rack, and taking Leaf's as well. Serena then walked out the back door, closing it behind her.

At Ash's apartment.

Ash sat on his couch, May joining him, with a mug of coffee. "You look tired." She admitted, looking to him once being seated. "I haven't slept very well." The raven haired boy admitted, facing May. "Really?" May asked, "Yeah.. You and Brendan haven't exactly been.. quiet." Ash admitted bluntly, as May became embarrassed, covering her face with her free hand, "Sorry.."

"Where is Brendan today?" Ash asked, curious. "He is with Calem, I told him I wanted to spend a bit of time with you." The brunette smiled, before placing her mug down on the coffee table. She then faced Ash again, "I want to try a spell on you, to see if you can regain your memories of Ursula, from when you guys dated." May explained. Ash's eyes widened, "You can do that?" He asked. May shrugged, "I can only try."

"If this works, I'd like you to try this on Dawn too. I compelled her to forget a lot about Ursula.. like how she'd treated her.. and me.." Ash sighed hesitantly, looking down. "Why would you like her to know?" May asked, softly. "Because.. there shouldn't be secrets between us." Ash admitted, looking back up at May now. "Alright. If this works, I'll do that too." May decided.

The brunette took Ash's hands, before closing her eyes. The candles May had placed around the lounge room, that Ash hadn't noticed, lit up. This caused May to smile, before she continued to say the words to a spell she'd recently learnt. Ash stayed quiet, looking to May, as he kept his hands in hers. He suddenly felt heart rate increase, as his mind began to race.

Within seconds, memories Ash had forgotten entirely, flickered through his mind, things that had been forcefully cut from his mind thanks to Paul. "I can't believe all of this was cut from my mind.." The raven haired boy trailed off. May let go of Ash's hands before letting out a wide smile, "It worked!?" She boomed, excited. "It did! You did it!" Ash boomed back, happily. It now felt like the space in his memory, was filled, and everything made sense... except for one thing.

"The original family had a servant.. they never called her by her name.. they called her.. "slave".. she was short with brown hair and deep red eyes.. I assumed she was a vampire.. what was her name?" Ash asked, as he noticed May biting her lip. The raven haired boy raised an eyebrow as his best friend was hesitant to answer, after a few moments, she finally did so. "Her name was Shauna." She admitted.

Ash's eyes widened, as his mouth fell open, "That can't be.. Shauna died right after she turned Serena into a vampire... That's when Gary and I found her out in the forest.." Ash admitted. May shook her head, hesitant to answer. "Shauna.. didn't die..." The brunette admitted. Ash tilted his head, waiting for her to explain. "Shauna didn't die the night Serena turned into a vampire."

Ash's face expression changed, to show that he was ready to listen to what she was going to explain. "I'll tell you what happened from Shauna's perspective, from what she told me. After turning Serena, she felt immense guilt. She quickly tucked her into bed, to make it look like she was asleep. With the sounds from the bedroom, Serena's parents raced up stairs, and noticing Shauna's bloodshot eyes and sharp fangs, they attacked her. They managed to handcuff her, with vervain soaked cuffs... They dragged her out of the house and were trying to take her to an old barn house, where all the vampires the town had found in recent weeks were thrown in there with vervain cuffs too, and they'd been staked... they planned to soon set it on fire. Shauna wasn't going to give up, she tried to fight off the parents, and eventually got free of their grip, and with the handcuffs still on, she super sped away." May explained.

"She escaped.." Ash trailed off, before shaking his head, "Why didn't she visit Serena!? Serena became miserable thinking she was dead!" Ash growled. "Patience best friend, I'm getting to that." May huffed. "Shauna was an orphan, her parents were killed by the original siblings. She told me she grew up with two boys by the names of Tierno and Trevor. She was not aware that the original siblings had killed her parents." May explained. "Once she'd escaped Serena's parents, she ran into Paul, who'd recognised her from when she was little.. and he compelled her to follow him." May explained.

"Paul brought Shauna to his family, who were being hunted at the time. Cynthia insisted she became their assistant, to fetch her children humans to feed from, and that's what she became." May sighed. "While we were dating Drew and Ursula, Shauna was their assistant, or as the siblings liked to call her, their slave." The brunette admitted. "That's awful." Ash sighed. "It was, but it got a bit better.. for a while." The witch insisted.

"One night Shauna was sent to fetch humans for the siblings, and I decided to follow, so I said goodbye to Drew and his siblings and left. I wandered after Shauna but waited until we were well out of earshot of anybody to talk to her.. I asked her how they treated her, and she got upset, telling me she was trapped as their assistant, and that she wanted to escape desperately. I told her that my relationship with Drew had become toxic and abusive and I too wanted to escape, so I offered for her to run away with me. She told me that if she didn't return, the entire family would hunt her down and kill her, but I promised to protect her, and that I had a plan to get our revenge." May continued.

The brunette took a sip from her mug as Ash eyed her curiously. "What?" May asked, placing her mug back down on the coffee table. "Well what happens next? You can't end a story like this!" Ash huffed. "Gosh you're impatient." May teased, "Shauna and I ran away together, and got to know eachother. She told me of her 'brothers', Trevor and Tierno, and her lover Serena, and how she so desperately wanted to find her." May began. "I told her of my plan, for us to work together and lure the original family members one by one and kill. Of course they couldn't properly die but we could dagger them and put them into coffins, and lock them away." May added.

"So she agreed the plan was great, and we decided once they were all boxed away in coffins, she'd go and find Serena and I would find you." May admitted. "I don't get it, you met Serena when you helped us to feel again. Why didn't you tell Shauna?" Ash asked. May scratched the back of her head, "Truthfully, I thought it was a longshot. I knew there were many Serena's around and I didn't think the Serena, Shauna had been talking about, was the Serena that travelled with you and Gary." May explained. "So we began with our plan, the original family realised that Shauna wasn't returning and went individual ways to track her down." May added.

"The first original to find us was Paul, and using my magic I managed to freeze Paul and Shauna went to stab him using a dagger. The dagger wasn't strong enough to kill Paul, and he killed Shauna there and then, right in front of my eyes." May admitted, biting her lip. "Paul told me that I'd be seeing Drew in the near future, before zooming away.. So assumably he planned to tell his brother of our location."

"I couldn't bear the thought of Shauna being dead, she so desperately just wanted her life back to normal, and I promised to protect her. I wasn't going to accept her death.. so that's when I began to experiment. I took her body and moved locations, to somewhere very private, and began to experiment with magic, and eventually I managed to pull down the wall to the other side and bring her back." May explained. "You're the one who made that spell." Ash gasped, "You brought Shauna back from the dead!" He added, as May nodded. "I successfully brought her back, and she was beyond thankful.. and I was so happy it'd worked. I remember pulling her into a hug and saying, 'I keep my promises'." May laughed.

"So we went back to trying to kill the original family, but we needed stronger weapons. Normal weapons proved to do nothing.. eventually I got my hands on a nifty spell." May explained. "Using my magic, I was able to overpower the weapons we had, so that if we stabbed each member of the family, in the heart, it'd put them into a coma state, so we could lock them into coffins." The witch explained. "So we did that, and one by one we managed to kill them."

"First we managed to kill the original vampire siblings, which excludes Ursula and Paul as they're hybrids." May explained. "First we killed Lyra, the third child, then Drew, the second child and then Cheren, the oldest child." May explained, "Then we got to Cynthia." May bit her lip. "You may be a little foggy on this, but Cynthia wasn't a vampire or a werewolf." She added. Ash's eyes widened, "You're right, she was a witch! The original witch! She somehow turned her children into vampires, which started this entire race of vampires." May nodded at his response, "She is also the evil bitch who granted me immortality, because Drew wanted to be with me forever." May sighed.

"Anyway, Cynthia found her way to us before the twins did. We finally killed her and we were overjoyed, we only had two of the family members left to kill, we figured it'd be a piece of cake." May admitted, tearing up. "But then, as I was placing Cynthia into a coffin, Shauna suddenly dropped to the ground. She began panicking, saying she had no idea what was happening to her, and I had no idea what to do to help her." May admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek. "And then she died, again, right in front of me." She sighed.

"What!? How!?" Ash boomed, surprised by this twist in her story. "I learnt that Cynthia had linked her life to Shauna's, so if we killed Cynthia, Shauna would die too." May explained. "The link was so strong that I couldn't bring her back from the other side, no matter how hard I tried. I tried everything, but the link was so strong." May admitted, another tear running down her cheek now. "She was so excited over how close we were to killing them all, she'd finally get to see her girlfriend again, and her brothers. She'd finally get her freedom. I promised to protect her.. and I failed." May sighed, guiltily.

"Cynthia knew if she'd take Shauna down with her, that I wouldn't be able to kill the twins. She knew I didn't have anybody else to help me.. And after losing Shauna for good, I wasn't going to risk putting anybody else's lives in danger to help me.. So I had no choice but to give up." May sighed, wiping her tears. Ash put an arm around her, pulling her in for a hug, sympathetically. "You did the best you could May. I'm sure Shauna was proud of what the two of you achieved." Ash admitted.

"I hope so.." May sat up. "I understand that Shauna wants me to free them, because they could kill the twins, but as the family worked together to track us down, I can't trust it.. I don't want to risk it." May shook her head. "I don't want to release them until i'm a hundred percent sure the twins will wind up dead." She decided. "That's fair enough, I understand." Ash admitted.

"I want to tell Serena this... when I found out that your friend Serena is the one Shauna didn't stop talking about, I felt so guilty. She was one of my best friends and I failed to.. protect her.." May sighed. "I think it's best you do tell Serena this." Ash admitted, leaning on his best friends shoulder. "Because she really doesn't know how Shauna died." He added.

Serena walked over to Leaf, who'd clearly regretted not grabbing her coat as she left, as she was holding herself, trying not to shiver. "You forgot your coat." The blonde said, offering it to her. Leaf took it, pulling it over her arms and zipping it up. "Thanks." She muttered.

"You have been glaring at me since before we left for the lakehouse.. is your problem with me really my association with Gary?" Serena asked softly, as Leaf turned her head away for a moment before hesitantly turning back. "Yes. It is. Look, I want to know the truth. Do you have a crush on Gary?" Leaf asked sternly, looking to Serena.

Serena closed her eyes, letting out a sigh, as she was hesitant to answer, before opening them to face Leaf who looked like she was impatiently awaiting an answer. "Yes. I do like Gary." She admitted, quietly. Leaf shook her head, "I should just break up with him." She admitted. "What!? No Leaf, sure I have a bit of a crush on Gary. But do not let that get in the way of your relationship.. Gary and I are best friends but you two are endgame here." Serena admitted, giving a stern look.

The brunette shook her head sadly, "When turning into a vampire, all of my human memories came back. He liked you Serena.. god I don't even know why he's dating me." Leaf groaned. "What?" Serena's eyes widened. "While he used me as a human blood bag, he liked you. He was so worried about you dying and that he'd lose you.." Leaf admitted. "If I had known he liked you before my accident, I wouldn't have dated him." She shook her head.

"Don't say that.." Serena sighed, "I really don't want to be the cause of your breakup... besides you two are happy aren't you?" Leaf rolled her eyes, as tears formed, "I don't know.. I'm conflicted.. but I blame him for a lot. He's the reason my life has changed. I used to have a normal, perfect life.. until he came along. He destroyed it. Not only did he destroy me but now I'm a vampire. If he had never came into my life, this would never have happened.. it's all his fault." The brunette sighed, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Leaf I.. I thought you enjoyed researching vampires and... do you want to talk about this?" The blonde haired vampire asked. "I did. Researching it was innocent, it was a phase for sure.. a few months would have passed and I would have been over it.. now i'm stuck in it." Leaf admitted, before wiping a tear away. "Yeah, I think I need to talk about this." She admitted.

"Now that I've seen that just happen," Touko began referring to Leaf storming out and Serena following, "What's the bet this best friend you've had a crush on is Cilan?" She asked Iris, growling lowly. Iris just looked at Touko, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything. "It would make sense, you guys have been best friends for years.. and you guys seem to.. like eachother." Touko added.

Iris stayed silent, letting her best friend ramble on. "And Cilan always moves on fast.." She admitted, sadly. Iris just shook her head, "How oblivious are you?" This caused Touko and Dawn to look up at her, interested in what she was about to say. "The best friend I had a crush on, was my first boyfriend! We were best friends before we dated." Iris admitted, a little hesitant, as Touko shook her head, feeling stupid for forgetting so.

"Of course.. How could I forget.. You two were best friends too." The brunette admitted before biting her lip. Dawn felt like she was missing something, considering the 360 demeanour change. "Iris," The blue haired girl asked, "Who was the person you first dated?" She asked curiously. Iris turned to Dawn, hesitant to answer. "It doesn't matter." Touko quickly spoke up, causing Dawn to become a little suspicious.

Touko let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for being so angry at you.. I guess I'm just not over Cilan." Iris looked up, listening intently now. "But I shouldn't take that out on you, you deserve to be happy. If that's with Cilan, then.. I guess I'll have to be okay with that. As long as you're happy." Touko said with a smile.

"I'm sorry too Touko, I understand if you're not over Cilan, you guys were together for a long time.. so I don't blame you for getting upset." Iris admitted. Dawn smiled, before putting a hand on each of their shoulders, "So we're all friends again?" She asked. Iris laughed before looking to the two girls, "There is one thing though."

Dawn and Touko looked at Iris intently, waiting for her to explain. "I um.. thought it'd be weird to talk to you two particularly, about this.. but I'm a bit confused at the moment." The witch admitted. Dawn tilted her head, "Go on." She replied. "I'm conflicted at the moment... I don't know whether I like Cilan or Barry.."

"So, what's going on?" Serena asked Leaf, looking to her as they sat down. "Because you've been acting one way and telling me something completely different." She sweatdropped. Leaf bit her lip, "I'm confused and conflicted." She admitted.

"Do explain." Serena offered. Leaf turned to Serena, "I love Gary, so much, but since I got my memories back, I can't help but feel torn. Since getting out of the hospital he has been amazing, he helped me so much and I really have fallen in love with him." The brunette began. "But how he treated me before my accident, was horrendous. He didn't see me as anything more than a blood bag, and it's.. appalling. I written a diary that had some details on him in it, and I had found it before my memories recovered, and it didn't seem so bad, but when I became a vampire and my memories magically recovered, I became horrified.." Leaf explained.

"Oh man, this is a tough situation." Serena bit her lip, "Have you tried explaining this to Gary?" She asked. Leaf shook her head, "What's to explain? He can not change his past." The brunette bit her lip. Serena nodded, "I see what you mean.. you're clinging to the Gary you knew first, after your accident, but wish you could let go of everything about Gary before the accident?" Serena asked, as Leaf nodded.

"What do you think you should do?" The blonde haired girl asked, after a quiet moment. "Well.." Leaf sighed. "My heart says to stay with him, I love him and I really do.. I haven't felt this way about somebody before." She admitted. "But my head tells me to leave, he's treated me horribly in the past, he is capable of doing it again." Leaf insisted.

Serena gave a nod, "Look, I'm putting my feelings aside, and saying this as a friend.. do what feels right." She suggested. "Only you know how you truly feel.." Serena added. Leaf gave a nod, before looking at Serena with a guilted smile, "Thanks Serena.." She trailed off. "I'm sorry I haven't been too nice to you.." Leaf sighed, "I'm still really struggling to control my emotions.. I didn't realise just how amplified they'd be when turning into a vampire.." She sighed.

Serena shrugged, "Hey I get it. I was the same.. And so is every other vampire to live.. it's hard and it sure takes a lot of getting used to." She trailed off. "And you're welcome.." The blonde haired girl stood up, "Shall we go inside? It is a bit cold." She admitted. "Yeah." Leaf insisted, standing up and the pair went inside.

Brendan's POV

I walked into the bar May had told me about, it had been where Ash celebrated his 157th birthday..

I looked around, liking the atmosphere it gave, before noticing a familiar raven haired boy sitting at the bar. I wandered over, taking the seat beside him. "Hey Calem." I spoke up, as he looked up, noticing me there. "Oh, hey Brendan." Calem replied.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked as Calem looked away, peering into his drink, "Yeah." He bluntly replied. Brendan shook his head, "You're not." He replied back, just as blunt. "Then why did you ask?" Calem asked, facing Brendan again.

"Because I'm worried about you.. You look like you haven't slept in days." Brendan admitted, a little sternly. "Don't worry about it." Calem replied, before taking a swig of his beer. Brendan just kept his stare, waiting for Calem to make eye contact with him again. "Look, I know what you're like you-" Brendan was cut off by Calem interrupting him, "You don't know me."

Brendan stayed quiet, waiting for Calem to continue. "You came into my life two weeks ago and you suddenly think you know everything about me." Calem finished, bluntly. Brendan made sure Calem was finished before speaking again, "You're hiding something." He finally spoke up.

Calem raised an eyebrow, curious to what he had to say. "Otherwise you wouldn't be acting so bitter." Calem took another swig of his beer, before looking back at Brendan, "Fine... I'm scared." He hesitantly replied. "Paul isn't dead, and I don't trust he's going to die anytime soon. If he escapes, he's coming for me." Calem sighed, "He'll kill me.." The boy concluded.

Brendan opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.. he wasn't sure what to say. "Are you happy now?" Calem asked, pushing his empty beer bottle forward before looking up at Brendan. "No." Brendan replied, as Calem just kept his stare, but blinked a couple times in disbelief. "I care about you Calem.. So no, I'm not happy." Brendan admitted.

Calem wasn't sure what to say, so he remained quiet. "You have no need to worry, we'll kill Paul. He and his sister have done such cruel things, and we're all gonna make sure they pay for it." Brendan assured him. Hearing this, Calem gave a smile, to which Brendan smiled back.

"Thanks Brendan.." He trailed off, "I'm sorry for being mad I just.. didn't want to worry anybody." Calem admitted. "It's okay, I understand." Brendan replied.

The next day

After Leaf and Serena managed to get along, and Iris and Touko apologised and got back to being best friends, the five girls could relax and enjoy their weekend away.

Serena decided to pack away the vodka once returning inside, and they decided to watch movies instead. The following morning came around and Touko convinced them to go for a morning hike with her. After that, they returned to the lakehouse for Serena to make them lunch. The five girls were now getting ready to explore Anistar city.

Ursula's POV

I crawled out of bed and wandered down the long hallway of my home. I passed the four empty bedrooms before stopping at Paul's empty bedroom. I was surprised Paul never questioned why I got a house with so many rooms.. All I was waiting for was for May to do her thing and bring back my family.

I kept walking, reaching the stairs. I walked downstairs onto the first floor, then continued down to the basement. This basement, Paul had turned into his personal torture chamber, little did he know one day I'd keep him chained up down here.

I walked up to the steel door, that had a small window with bars. I could see the sun that shined it the teeny skylight panel, which could be seen in the floor of the first floor, in the pantry, which we obviously didn't use so it was fairly hidden. I looked down to the table in the room outside the chamber, where I'd left Paul's sunlight ring, out of his reach, to realise it was gone. My eyes widened.

"No!" I muttered under my breath before unlocking the door with a lot of force, before entering the chamber. I looked around in disbelief and shock. "How the fuck did he escape!?" I growled, before zooming upstairs to my phone.

I quickly picked it up and dialled a number, placing it to my ear anxiously.

Ash peered down at his phone, and groaned, before picking it up. "If you plan to flirt with me, I'm just going to tell you the same thing I always do." The raven haired boy grumbled.

"Can you take me seriously for once!? This is urgent!" Ursula growled back. Ash sat up, "What is it?" He asked. "Paul has escaped!" Ursula admitted, ashamed he'd gotten away and confused to how. Ash's eyes widened, "You've got to be fucking joking." He blurted, panicked. "You all need to be careful, I don't know where he is but he'll start to come after you.. one by one." Ursula admitted, guiltily.

Ash ended the call, racing to the spare room that May and Brendan were staying in. He urgently opened the door and raced inside, Brendan and May, who'd just woken up by Ash walking in, grumbled. "Five more minutes." May groaned, throwing a pillow across the room at him.

"Wake up, this is important!" Ash admitted, panicked. This caused May and Brendan to sit up, curious as they looked at him. "What's going on?" Brendan asked, worried now. Ash bit his lip, before answering, "Paul has escaped, he's gonna come after us all."

"Fuck!" May cursed, getting out of the bed. "We have to do something, we need a plan.." She trailed off before looking up at Ash. "Dawn and her friends, we need to warn them! And we need them back as soon as possible!" May admitted. Colour faded from Ash's face when remembering the five girls were out of the city. "I've got to warn them." He then admitted, quickly leaving the spare room.

"Oh no.." Brendan blurted, his eyes widened. "What is it babe?" May asked, looking to him, concerned. "It's Calem.. He'll be the first person Paul will go after." Brendan bit his lip. "Why's that?" May asked. Brendan looked up at her, "I came to Kalos to go after Paul for what he did to you." He admitted as May sighed, at that reckless decision. "I tried to fight Paul, and Calem came and saved me before I could have gotten myself killed." Brendan explained, "For betraying Paul, Calem is surely the first on his hit list."

May sighed, "We'll make sure nothing happens him.. or to any of us.. we're all going to be okay." She insisted. Brendan got out of the bed now too, still keeping his eye contact with his girlfriend, "What are we going to do." May bit her lip, clearly distressed, "I don't know." She stammered.

The girls entered a huge boutique, to which they all spread out to look at different clothes. Dawn was looking at a certain skirt, considering trying it on before she heard her phone ring. She looked at it, and looked around to make sure none of the girls were closeby, before answering.

"Hey babe," Dawn began. "I'm not really supposed to be talking to you.. It is a girls weekend." She teased. "Dawn, it's important. Where are you guys?" Ash asked, clearly distressed. Noticing the tone of voice, Dawn became concerned, "We're in Anistar city.. What's going on?" She asked. Ash seemed a bit hesitant to answer, "..Its Paul.. he's escaped.. You guys need to come back as soon as possible.. We need to make a really quick plan to kill Paul before he kills us." Ash admitted. "Oh my god," Dawn blurted, worried now too. "We'll leave in the next fifteen minutes." Dawn decided, "Please be careful." She added. "I will, you guys be careful too... I love you." Ash replied. "I love you too." Dawn replied before hanging up.

The blue haired girl looked around anxiously, before going to round up her friends.

(A/N: I was going to update yesterday while I was on the train, but it was my 18th birthday and I was getting a lot of phone calls so I ended up not having time haha

I hope this was worth the wait)


	42. The Plan

(A/N: BSOH GOT 10K READS RECENTLY ON WATTPAD AND I'M SO HAPPY 3

Thank you to everyone who has and continues to show love to this story )

Serena, Dawn, Touko, Leaf and Iris sat in Serena's car, Touko speedily driving them back to Lumiose city.

Touko sat in the drivers seat, a worried Leaf sat in the passenger seat, and Serena, Dawn and Iris sat in the backseats. Dawn held onto Serena and Iris' arms, as she worried for their lives. "Are you sure we're going to make it home alive?" The blue haired girl asked, as Touko was going double the speed limit, as they were on a quiet road. "We can hope." Iris laughed nervously.

"This is an emergency, that's why I let Touko drive." Serena admitted, sounding like she regretted her decision a bit.. but it sure was an emergency.. everyone's lives were now in danger as the location of Paul wasn't known.

"Uh fuck." Touko blurted, "What is it?" Leaf asked, concerned. "We're nearly out of fuel." The brunette admitted. "It's okay, there's a petrol station about ten minutes further down this road." Serena explained. "With me driving, we'll be there in five." Touko decided, continuing to drive at the ridiculous speed she was driving.

Once pulling into the petrol station, Serena got out of the car to fill it up with fuel. Leaf got out of the car and hurled, before standing upright, "How the fuck am I feeling car sick yet I have healing blood!?" The brunette groaned, causing Serena to laugh, "Welcome to Touko's emergency driving." She admitted as Leaf groaned, "I'll be so pleased to get home."

Once everyone got back in the car and the fuel was paid for, they went back to worrying for their lives at Touko drove. Dawn pulled out her phone and began to dial Ash's number. When he picked up, which was almost instantly, she began to talk. "Hey, where are you guys?" She asked. "Hey Dawn, we're at my apartment." Ash replied, "Alright, we'll be there real soon." Dawn said before the call ended.

The group arrived at Ash's apartment, Serena locked the car once they were all out and the five girls walked up the stairs to the door to the apartment. Dawn knocked on the door, giving a smile once the door opened, to reveal Barry. "Thank god you guys are here, come inside." He ordered, stepping aside so they could enter.

Crammed into the lounge room were Ash, May, Brendan, Gary, Calem, Lucas, Cilan, Barry and now the five girls too. The worried group welcomed them, Ash racing to hug his girlfriend. "I'm so relieved you guys got here safely." He admitted, as she put her arms around him. "Well.. safe enough. Touko drove like a maniac but we're here." She giggled, as Ash stepped back to let go of her.

Leaf sat inbetween Gary and Lucas, leaning her head on her boyfriends shoulder and letting out a yawn. Serena and Dawn sat in between Barry and Calem, Barry quietly talking to Dawn. Iris and Touko sat together at the end of one of the couches, beside May.

Cilan, who sat in the middle of the other couch, gave Iris a smile, relieved she was safe. Iris noticed this and smiled back, before her attention was brought to Touko who'd just leant on her shoulder. "All that crazy driving has made me exhausted." The werewolf yawned, causing Iris to giggle, "Okay Speedy Gonzales."

"Alright, listen up." Ash got everyone's attention, who was standing in front of the group who were sitting. "As you all know... we're kinda screwed right now." He admitted. "But we can take this as a chance to do what we should have done ages ago, and kill the twins." He continued. "Otherwise we might wind up dead, instead."

"Good talk." Gary replied sarcastically, earning a "Shut up." From his girlfriend. "So May, Brendan and I have a plan, that we'd like you to hear." Ash continued.

"There's a community party at the mayor's house tomorrow, so this will be where our plan commences." Ash began. "Basically the plan is to trap Ursula and kill her, hopefully luring Paul so we can trap and kill him too." He continued. Calem confusedly looked at Ash, "How will Paul know that Ursula is dead?" He asked. "Fair question." The boy replied, "We'll give him a call once his sister is definitely dead."

"On the top floor of the house, is a quiet room. Iris will spell the room, so that the twins can enter but not exit.. so basically trap them. May will spell the weapons so they're overpowered so we have a chance of killing them. Myself, Serena, Gary, Calem and Touko will be hiding in either the bathroom or closet, which are both connected to the room. Leaf will be luring Ursula into the trap room.. Once that happens, we'll attack her Ursula until.. she's dead." Ash admitted, with a shrug.

"We're going to need spies for each part of the house, to keep us updated on what's going on... this is going to be a risky job so we'll need the assigned people to blend in as much as possible.." Ash said sternly. "..for outside the house we're going to have Lucas, Barry and Dawn as spies, you guys will have an endless amount of weapons.. Barry has that sorted. For the first floor the spies will be Cilan and Iris, and for the second floor, May and Brendan. The rest of us will be on the third floor." Ash explained.

"Now, as much as some of us are going to hate it, I suggest we all drink vervain infused water. It'll stop the twins from being able to compel us or drink our blood.. but it won't stop them from being able to kill us so make sure everybody has weapons!!" Ash demanded. Everyone nodded, processing the plan. The big group then split into small groups to talk.

May put a hand on Brendan's shoulder, causing the brunette vampire to turn to his loving girlfriend. "Babe, I'm starting to think it's not a good idea for you to be apart of this." She admitted, softly. Brendan gave a confused look, before remembering how Paul wanted to kill him. "I see why you'd be worried, but don't be. I want to help, and i'll be fine." Brendan replied, with a smile. May's worried expression didn't change, as she leant her head on her beloved's shoulder. "I'm scared for tomorrow." She admitted. The boy put an arm around her, pulling her closer, "Don't be, you've got this. This plan is going to work."

Iris wandered into the kitchen, hoping to get a glass of water. She was anxious, as was everybody else. This plan needed to work.. their lives depended on it. The witch placed a full glass on the kitchen bench, once filling it up with water.

"Hey." A soft voice greeted, as the purple haired girl turned around to face her green haired friend. "Cilan, hey." She gave a smile as he walked towards her. "I um.." Iris trailed off, "I'm sorry how I left you the other day." She admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. "But I also don't know.. how to react.. I.. don't know how I feel." She admitted, saying her words rather quickly, despite taking pauses. "And there's so much going on I haven't even had time to think about it-"

Iris was cut off as Cilan spoke up, noticing how she began to ramble, "It's okay!" He spoke so calmly still, it surprised her. "There's a hell of a lot going on now and I don't expect you to tell me how you feel just yet.. everyone's lives are in danger, that kinda has to come first." Cilan chuckled nervously.

"I hope I didn't cause anything between you and Touko.. I'd feel awful if I did.. God I'm sorry I should've waited.. and mustered up the courage to actually tell you instead of.." Cilan trailed off, Iris understanding where he was going. "Touko and I are on good terms again, kinda like nothing ever happened." The witch admitted, scratching the back of her head. "Don't be sorry.. it takes a lot of courage to express feelings.. I just feel bad for not expressing mine and.. that i'm... not sure what to express." Iris admitted, feeling guilty.

"No matter what happens, we'll always be best friends, right?" Cilan asked, almost nervously. A small smile formed on Iris' face, as she pulled Cilan in for a hug. "Always."

"Alright, what time is the party tomorrow?" Gary asked, standing up now. "It starts around 6:00, be there on time. Everybody." Ash demanded. Gary nodded before turning to Leaf, who was still seated on the couch. "Do you need a lift home, hun?" He asked, as Leaf lifted her head to face her boyfriend, before shaking it. "It's all good, Serena is taking me home." She admitted, causing Serena to spin around and mouth an "I am?" causing Leaf to giggle. "Serena's gonna drive me home in her fancy new, stolen car." Leaf grinned, as Gary raised a eyebrow, "That doesn't sound very Serena-like." He admitted. Serena gave a shrug, "I needed a car."

Touko noticed Calem sitting on the couch alone, looking fairly anxious. The brunette approached him and took a seat beside him. "Hey man." She spoke up, as he turned to face her, so lost in thought he hadn't notice she'd seated herself beside him. "Hey Touko." He replied. "Is everything okay? I know everybody is worried.. but you, without a doubt, look even more worried." The werewolf admitted.

"I am worried.. I'm a hybrid sired to Paul.. I'll do whatever he says because of this ridiculous sire bond that comes with becoming a hybrid." Calem sighed. "If Paul doesn't kill me, I'm worried he'll use me against everybody.. and I don't want that to happen." He admitted. "We're not letting that happen!" Touko said sternly.

"How did this sire bond come to be?" The brunette asked, curiously. "Basically, as you know, werewolves have to go through the pain of turning every full moon which is.. incredibly brutal. Once a werewolf is turned into a hybrid, they don't have to turn on full moons, infact the choice of turning into a werewolf is in the hands of the wolf.. so you can turn whenever you want to. Due to not being forced into turning, a sire bond is formed between the wolf and the person that turned them into a hybrid, meaning you'll do anything the person asks you to do, no matter how much you may hate them." Calem explained.

"Touko, you need to be careful. I can tell you, you will not want to go through this... The sire bond is the bane of my existence." Calem sweatdropped. Touko just kept her sympathetic look at Calem, before changing her expression into a smile. "You don't need to worry Calem, once Paul is dead, you'll have your freedom." The brunette said, hoping to lift his spirits.

"Alright, ready to go? Since I'm apparently driving you.." Serena asked Leaf as the girl nodded, getting off the chair. "Thank you." She replied, to which Serena smiled. "Alright Ashy, we're leaving." Serena announced, as Ash spun around to face her. "Alright, you guys be careful and try not to be scared. The more normal everyone acts, the less suspicious Ursula will be." He explained. "We'll be fine." Leaf piped up, before the pair exited the apartment.

Iris and May bumped into eachother as Iris went to exit the kitchen and May went to enter. "Oops, sorry." May sweatdropped, "Hey I gotta question." Iris quickly spoke up, May looked up her, "What is it Iris?" She asked. "Those coffins, why aren't we opening them?" She asked, as May bit her lip. "Shauna said she hasn't trusted anything more than the belief that somebody in those coffins is going to kill the twins, do you not trust her?" Iris asked, curiously. "Of course I trust her, but I don't trust them." May looked around, before continuing. "They're the reason she isn't here today." The brunette admitted quietly. Iris' eyes widened, surprised, before she answered. "If that's the case, considering they were involved with her death and she still wants them freed, I'd trust her even more." Iris admitted.

The purple haired with went to continue walking when May grabbed her arm quickly. "Are you scared tomorrow won't end well?" She asked. Iris sighed, nodded, before turning to May. "Yes.. I don't want to lose anybody." Iris admitted. May nodded, before finally answering Iris burning question. "The truth is, we don't have enough time to get the coffins. It's only a matter of time until Paul tracks us down to kill us.. we need to use the small amount of time we have." May answered. Iris just nodded, understanding, before May let go of her arm so she could continue to walk.

"Hey Touko." Cilan spoke up, approaching the werewolf. The brunette looked up, a little surprised to be approached by her ex. "Hey." She replied, curiously. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked. The girl blinked in surprise by this offer, but then realised she didn't have a way of getting home. "Uh yeah sure... thanks." Touko answered, confusedly. "I kinda.. need to talk to you." Cilan admitted. The brunette bit her lip, before nodding. "Sure thing." She replied.

Brendan approached Calem, "Hey man, you alright?" The brunette asked, worried for his wellbeing. "Yeah.. I'm okay." Calem sweatdropped. "I guess Paul being out and about doesn't sit with me very well." He admitted. May stood by Brendan, eavesdropping.

"Are you scared?" She asked, as Calem was hesitant to nod. "Brendan and I can stay with you." She suggested, taking her boyfriends hand as she did. "Really?" Calem asked, as the pair nodded. "Yeah of course, I think it's best everyone feels safe tonight.. we can't have anyone staying awake all night, worried for their lives... we need full concentration tomorrow which means a good night sleep!" Brendan huffed. Calem just chuckle at the pair, "Alright. Thank you guys." He gave a smile, which caused the pair to smile too.

"So Leaf, why'd you make me drive you home instead of Gary?" Serena asked, curious, as she was driving Leaf home. Leaf sighed, "Well I think he knows I need to talk to him and.. I need this all to wait until after we kill the twins.. I can't have him distracted." Leaf sighed. "..Are you going to break up with him?" Serena asked, turning to Leaf. "I.. think so." Leaf admitted. "I love him but.. I'm beginning to struggle to look past our rocky past." The brunette sighed.

"I am worried though.. I'm an overemotional wreck that is blood crazy.. and Gary helps me to stay in control." Leaf explained. Serena had looked back to the road now, "I understand that.. and that's good that he's helped you. Trying to figure out how to stay in control when first becoming a vampire feels almost impossible." Serena admitted. "But if you don't want to be with Gary anymore, it's pretty wrong to keep him around for the purpose of helping you.. especially when you've got other vampires around you like Lucas.. and Ash and.. me, who can help you." Serena admitted. Leaf turned to Serena, surprised, "You would help me?" She asked. Serena nodded, "Yeah of course." This caused Leaf to smile, "I was really wrong about you Serena.." She admitted awkwardly.

Serena just laughed, "Go get some sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us." She admitted. "You're right.. goodnight. Thanks for driving me home." Leaf smiled, before opening the car door to get out. Serena just smiled, waiting for Leaf to get inside before driving off.

"I call shotgun!" Touko announced, as herself, Cilan and Iris approached Cilan's car. "You sure love the passenger seat." Iris giggled, "She gets to control the radio that way." Cilan chuckled, as Iris rolled her eyes playfully.

The trio got in the car, Cilan in the drivers seat, Touko in the passenger and Iris in the middle back seat. "How are you guys feeling about tomorrow?" Cilan asked, curious. "A bit nervous." Touko admitted, truthfully. "I'm surprisingly not nervous, I'll be happy to put an end to those twins." Iris admitted from the back.

Cilan pulled over, as they stopped in front of Iris' house. The girl sat up, leaning into the front to put an arm around each of her best friends, before pulling them in for a hug. "Goodnight guys, I'll see you tomorrow." She said before letting go of them and exiting the car. "Goodnight Iris!" The pair called before Cilan began to drive off.

Touko, who had been changing the radio stations the whole time, instead turned it down, before facing Cilan. "What did ya need to talk to me about?" She asked. Cilan turned to her for a moment, "I wanted to apologise." He admitted, before facing the road again. "I shouldn't have tried to make a move on Iris until I knew we were on good terms.. so I'm sorry for that." He admitted, as Touko listened intently.

"Before we dated, we were best friends.. I never wanted to lose that." Cilan admitted, as Touko faced the road too, hesitant to speak. ".. Neither did I.." She finally replied. "I shouldn't have gotten angry at you that day in school.. you were right to be mad." The green haired boy admitted, as Touko shook her head, "I may have overreacted.. You and Iris are best friends too and as weird as it may feel to me to see you guys together.. you two both deserve to be happy." The brunette spoke.

Cilan smiled, before speaking again, "I can't be happy if we're not on good terms Touko." He began. "So, can we please start over, as friends?" Cilan asked, softly. Touko turned to face Cilan, a smile forming on her face. "Of course, I couldn't imagine my life without you." Touko admitted, causing Cilan to smile.

Cilan pulled over, as they'd arrived at Touko's house. The girl unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, looking at Cilan one last time before stepping out of the car. "Goodnight Cilan, thanks for the ride home." She said. The green haired boy smiled, "Goodnight Touko."

Everyone had left Ash's apartment except for Dawn, who was cuddled up to her boyfriend on his couch.

"I'm scared for tomorrow." The girl admitted, her head on Ash's chest. The raven haired boy had an arm around his girlfriend. "Why's that?" Ash asked, though to Dawn that seemed like a ridiculous question.

"You're going to pick a fight with somebody that's outlived you so many times.. he could easily kill you.. or any of our friends!" Dawn blurted, as she sat up to face Ash now. Ash turned to face his distressed girlfriend, "We'll be alright, we're in quite a big group. If anyone's to be worried over here.. it's you." Ash admitted, as Dawn raised an eyebrow. "I didn't want you to be involved in this plan at all." The boy admitted, as Dawn frowned, ready to protest before he quickly spoke up again. "Or Cilan.. or Barry.." It made sense to Dawn now, Ash didn't want any humans involved.

The girl then shot a grin, before putting on a tone of voice to mock Ash, "We'll be fine. We're in groups." Ash just rolled his eyes as he laughed, before looking to Dawn who was laughing too. "There's that smile I love." He thought, before leaning closer to Dawns face and taking her by surprise with a kiss.

The pair were afraid to lose eachother, as any couple would be in this situation. The twins were highly dangerous to deal with and the group were going to take their chances and try to kill them.

Dawn had kissed back gently, before breaking away to speak. Ash hesitantly pulled back, before looking into his girlfriend's eyes, intently. Dawn locked her eyes with Ash's before speaking, "I love you Ash." She said softly. Ash went to reply but Dawn had quickly spoken up again, "I love you more than anything.. and I'm so.. in love with you." The girl trailed off, causing Ash to chuckle as he held out his hand to cup her cheek, "I love you too Dawn.. I've never been so in love." He admitted, causing the girl to smile. Ash then grinned, "Which is kinda of a big deal because.. I've only been around for like a million years." He said, mocking Dawn with the last part.

Dawn now rolled her eyes and laughed, before leaning closer to Ash once more as he leant closer to her, as they lips met again. They began to kiss, this time more passionately, as Dawn scooted closer to Ash, stopping once she was sitting on his lap. Ash then wrapped his arms around her waist as she loosely put hers around his neck.

The pair stayed in that position for a while, kissing passionately before Dawn broke away, a small smile on her face, causing Ash to smile back. The girl then moved back to sit beside him as she pulled her shirt over her head, before letting it fall onto the floor.

Ash's POV

I moved to face Dawn as she'd moved back beside me. She then pulled off her shirt, but as it went over her head, instead of seeing Dawn, I saw Ursula.

"W-what!?" I thought, moving back as I blinked in surprise, before I realised it was Dawn in front of me, now with a worried expression. "Was I just hallucinating?" I thought, worried. "Babe, are you alright?" Dawn asked, moving closer to me.

She didn't know.

I compelled her to forget about it.

"Of course, I'm fine." I replied, trying to put on a convincing tone of voice. She went to ask again, but I cut her off as I put my lips on hers for another passionate kiss. I didn't want her to worry.

Dawn's hands found their way up to my shirt, as they tugged on it. I broke away from the kiss and moved back a little, to pull off my shirt as well. "I promise you baby, I'm fine." I assured her, before she could ask. I let my shirt fall to the floor.

I placed my hands on Dawn's shoulders, on the straps of her lace bra before gently pushing so she fell back into the couch. I then moved on top of her, my hands moved from her shoulders to intertwine with her hands. I lowered my head to hers as our lips collided and we kissed passionately once more. I then pulled away to lower my head to her neck, where I began to trail kisses from her shoulder down to above her bra.

I then moved my head back up to hers, to kiss her lips again, but I froze, as I saw Ursula once more. My eyes widened again as I jolted back, blinking in surprise to see Dawn. Dawn, worriedly sat up, looking at me. "Ash, are you sure you're alright?" She asked, going to place her hand back on mine.

I felt suddenly very anxious. Dawn spoke, but I couldn't hear her as my ears began to ring loudly. I felt sweat dripping down my face, as the colour slowly drained from it. I heard Dawn faintly calling me, as I wasn't responding, but I couldn't concentrate. My stomach felt like it was doing backflips.

When I finally came back to my senses, after a minute of feeling really uneasy, I got to my feet and super sped to the front door. I opened it and closed it behind me, as I stood out the front to get some air.

Normal POV

Dawn sighed, worriedly, and quickly got up to grab her shirt. She threw it on before going over to the front door, opening it before closing it behind her.

Dawn watched as her boyfriend stood leaning against the rail of the stairs. "Ashy, what's going on?" Dawn asked, a little sternly as she walked over to stand beside him. The boy seemed to be struggling for breath, still not talking. The blue haired girl placed her hand on his, causing him to look up at her. "You know you can talk to me." She spoke, this time softly.

Ash was hesitant to speak, but knew he couldn't keep his girlfriend awaiting an answer. ".. That night.. it still haunts me.. no matter how much I try to forget.. or want to forget." He spoke, sounding pained as he did.

"What night?" Dawn asked, concerned, as she moved her hand from Ash's and instead put an arm around him. He moved his hand from the stair rail, feeling suddenly less nauseous, and put his arm around his girlfriend. "I told you once.. but I compelled you to forget." He admitted.

Dawn looked up at Ash, concerned and intently. "One night.. Ursula compelled me to have sex with her. I didn't want to, but as compulsion goes, I had no choice.. and so that night it still.. haunts me.." The boy spoke sadly, as Dawn glared, "She fucking raped you!?" She boomed, angry.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you again.. I guess I didn't want you to worry." Ash admitted, feeling guilty. "Actually, May told me.. kinda." Dawn spoke up. "She also said that Ursula killed Barry.. I guess I just didn't want to believe that.. someone could be so cruel." The blue haired girl admitted.

"I don't understand how she killed Barry though.. he's alive." Dawn admitted. "That night we went on a double date with Touko and Cilan, and I left, because Ursula killed Barry. He has a ring that brings him back to life if he's killed in a supernatural way. I stayed with him and he came back to life." Ash explained as Dawn suddenly felt guilty, as she had been mad for Ash's disappearance.

She then thought about what Ash had said, and stepped back, to take his hands. "Tomorrow, she pays for what she has done." Dawn said determined, looking into her lovers eyes. "Tomorrow you will get your revenge, and so will Barry and everyone else she has done horrendous things to." She added. "Tomorrow, she dies." The girl concluded, never sounding so determined.

The following day

Dawn opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of her boyfriend who was still asleep. She sat up, reaching over Ash to grab her phone from her bedside table. The pair decided to head back to her and Barrys home, Dawn not wanting to leave Barry alone while Paul was possibly lurking.

The girl looked at the time on her phone before looking down at Ash, who looked so peaceful. Regardless, she leant down to kiss him on the forehead. He blinked awakening, "Cutest alarm clock ever.." He began. "But I need five more minutes!" Ash then whined like a child, before rolling over. Dawn just laughed, before wrapping her arms around Ash from behind, as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Cmon, we have a big day ahead of us." She said quietly. She loosened her grip on him as Ash turned back around to face her, now putting his arms around her too. "I know," He began. "But the party's not until tonight, can't we just stay like this all day?" He asked, with puppy eyes. "It's so cosy." Ash added. Dawn's bed was significantly smaller than Ash's, but he liked it because it was an excuse to cuddle up to her. Truthfully, Dawn liked it too.

Ash leant his face against Dawn's, as he pulled her in for a kiss. Dawn closed her eyes and kissed back, softly. After a short moment, the girl pulled away, as Ash still had puppy eyes. "Cmon, we've gotta get up." She laughed, before sitting up. "Fiiiine." Ash groaned, sitting up also, before the two exited the bedroom.

"Morning!" Barry greeted, as the pair came down the stairs. It was the first time Ash had slept in Dawn's room, he couldn't help but find it a little strange, but he also had strongly suggested Ash come over when Palmer wasn't home, worried Palmer could pick out that Ash was a vampire.

"Morning Barry!" The pair chimed, Dawn going to the fridge to grab some food. "You guys got home really late last night." The blonde haired boy sweatdropped, "With Paul on the lose I kinda became worried." He admitted.

Dawn was glad Barry couldn't see her face as it was blocked by the fridge door, but she couldn't help but blush heavily. As much as she and Barry weren't related, she saw him as a brother now.. and it'd be a bit embarrassing for him to find out, that if Ash hadn't freaked out the night prior, they probably would have had sex.

"We wanted to make sure everyone was home safe before we left. Most of our friends live nearby me and if anything happened and they were worried, I'd be around to help them." Ash covered up, causing Dawn to hold back a laugh. "Aw, that's thoughtful of you." Barry gave a smile.

Dawn grabbed the milk to make cereal, and closed the fridge door once she knew her face had cooled down. "Have you got all the weapons prepared for tonight?" She asked her brother. "Yep! I'll hand most of them over to Ash for the big supernatural group to attack but for the spies, someone from each group is coming to pick them up today." Barry explained. "Sweet!" Ash replied.

Bianca knocked on Ursula's door, distressed. The pink haired hybrid zoomed over, opening the door almost immediately.

"Bianca?" The girl asked, surprised that Bianca looked upset. "Are you alright?" Ursula asked, stepping aside so the witch could enter. "It's all my fault.." Bianca said sadly, as Ursula raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I released Paul." Bianca admitted, as Ursula's eyes widened. She slammed the door shut before giving Bianca a glare. Bianca then found Ursula's hand tightly wrapped around her neck, causing her to wince in pain.

"Do you have any idea of what you have caused?" Ursula asked, keeping her glare. "I'm sorry, I was compelled to open it." Bianca winced, as Ursula had used her strength to lift Bianca off the floor, with only her hand.

"Paul is going to go after May, and she is the one shot I have to getting back my family." Ursula growled, sternly. "I know, I'm sorry.. like I said.. he compelled me!" Bianca squeaked, struggling for air. Ursula let go of the girl, as her feet reached the floor again, and she gasped for air.

"What the hell were you even doing here!?" Ursula growled. "I was looking for you! I wanted to suggest we find May at the community party." Bianca admitted, honestly. "I thought you may have been downstairs, but when I went down only Paul was there, locked up. He compelled me the second he saw me." Bianca admitted, ashamed.

Ursula sighed, distressed. "We're going to that party gathering thing tonight. That is a good idea." The girl admitted, a little quieter with the second part. "But I'm going to need you to do one more thing for me." Ursula admitted. Bianca nodded, "Of course." Ursula gave a smirk.

Serena groaned as whoever was at her door, wouldn't stop knocking. She looked through the peephole, to see her favourite brown haired vampire.

Serena. pulled open the door, "Hey Gare." She greeted. "Hey Sere, can I come in?" Gary asked. Serena nodded, stepping aside so the boy could enter. She then closed and locked the door.

"Leaf's been avoidant ever since you guys came back from that lakehouse weekend, did she mention any reason why... or did someone get in her ear or something?" Gary asked, clearly distressed. Serena bit her lip, trying to make it subtle.

"You came here to ask me about Leaf?" The girl sweatdropped, as Gary remained waiting for an answer. "No, she didn't and no, nobody 'got in her ear'." Serena lied, mostly about the first part as Serena didn't say much to influence Leaf's decision at the lakehouse. She also didn't want to tell Gary that Leaf was considering breaking up with him, as it needed to come from her.

"That's strange.." Gary trailed off. "Why don't you go and talk to her, Gare?" Serena asked, suggestively. "Because I don't wanna look desperate." He replied, as Serena raised an eyebrow. "But more importantly, It may be nothing.. I don't want to cause a problem that isn't there.." Gary admitted.

"It wouldn't hurt to talk about it." The blonde haired girl admitted. "Maybe after tonight, try talk to her." She suggested. Gary seemed distressed, but nodded, "Yeah maybe that's a good idea." He admitted.

Gary went to turn and leave, but Serena reached out and grabbed his arm. Quickly he turned around, as she let go. "Are you okay, Gary? You look really distressed." She admitted, not often seeing him like this. Gary swallowed before answering, "I just.. don't want to lose her, Sere. I'm worried because obviously she knows of our past and she can't handle her emotions the greatest.. I'm worried she'll just end it." He admitted. Serena's expression softened, into empathy.

"Look i'm gonna go, kind got to clear my head before tonight. I'll see you later." Gary decided, before leaving. "Bye Gare.." Serena replied, as he closed the door.

Timeskip to later that day

Iris and May sat in the empty room, May sitting by the box of weapons, Iris standing quietly. The pair were busy at work, May overpowering the weapons and Iris putting a spell on the room.

"Cmon, chop chop ladies." Gary groaned, walking into the room with Ash alongside him. May looked up, muttering something under her breath before Gary was flung out of the room. "Ow.." He groaned, as his back met the wall. May gave a forced smile, "I think I can get things done a lot quicker without you in here." She admitted, as Gary scoffed. "If I had a heart.. that would hurt." He admitted before walking away.

"How's it going?" Ash asked, nervously. Iris opened her eyes to face the raven haired boy, "The room is spelled, once Ursula and Paul walk inside, they won't be able to escape, unless I unspell the room." Iris explained, as Ash nodded, "Thank you Iris."

"These weapons are done! They went from tacky to.. very overpowered." May admitted, standing up to face her best friend. "Use them wisely." She demanded. Ash just chuckled, "I will. Thank you May." He replied.

Ash divided the weapons, placing half of them in the closet and the other half in the bathroom. When he exited the bathroom, he was surprised to see Serena, Touko, Calem and Gary enter all at once.

"Today's the day." Serena shrugged, before Touko smiled, "We've totally got this guys, stop looking so worried!" She ordered. "It's nearly six, we'll stay here until we get a message that Ursula has arrived. Then we hide." Ash ordered, receiving nods from everyone.

May met Brendan on the second floor, smiling at the sight of her partner. "This feels weird.. this plan actually getting put into place." Brendan admitted, taking May's hand. "It does a bit.." May sweatdropped.

"We got the storey with the dancefloor." Brendan admitted suggestively, wrapping his arms around May's waist now. May looked up to her boyfriend, smiling as he did, "Yes we do, but we need to be keeping our eyes out for two diabolical shitheads." May admitted. "And we need to be extra careful, Paul wants you dead and Ursula wants me to help her, we definitely need to blend in and stay hidden." She added.

"One dance?" Brendan asked, with puppy eyes. May huffed, before reaching up to peck her boyfriend on the lips. The boy kissed back, before she pulled away, "You know I can't say no to that look." May blurted as Brendan chuckled.

"Got everything?" Cilan asked, as Iris held up a bag, which contained weapons. "Sweet." Cilan gave a smile. "It looks like we got the boring floor." The witch added, as Cilan looked around. "I'm sure we can make the most of it?" He shrugged, sounding a little unsure in his reply, causing Iris to laugh.

"It's nearly show time." Barry admitted, sitting with Dawn, Lucas and Leaf as they sat by a small bonfire that was in a bonfire pit outside. "I'm already tired." Dawn admitted, trying not go yawn. "Well just an fyi, I do have a comfortable shoulder." Lucas suggested as Dawn shook her head, "I'll pass." She said, before laying on Barry's shoulder instead, causing the blonde to chuckle.

Leaf's eyes widened, as she noticed a certain pink haired girl step out of a car. "She's here." She blurted, quietly. "Goodluck sis. Put on the most convincing act possible." Lucas said, quietly. Leaf cringed at the 'sis' part, as she was so used to being an only child, that it sounded strange. "Oh, I will." Leaf grinned, before walking away from the trio, and instead towards the pink haired girl.

(A/N: Finally, an update. Apologies this took so long, I had a lot going IRL and had to put all of that first

And I also had a lot of trouble writing this chapter and by the time it was done, it reached over 14,000 words, so I had to split it into 2 chapters so the second half of this chapter will be Chapter 43.

I'm curious, to all the readers; What are your predictions for the next chapter?

It's gonna be a hell of a mess to edit but I'm excited for when I release it )


	43. Ready, Set, Attack!

(A/N: I hope everything in this chapter makes sense, I'm not good at writing action aaah)

Lucas turned to Dawn, who was still leaning on her brothers shoulder. "Will you ever forgive me?" He asked, in a pleading tone. Dawn sat up to look at Lucas. "You broke my heart.. that's pretty hard to forgive." She admitted. "Plus, you've been hinting at a relationship ever since you showed your face around here.. and I clearly am in love with somebody else." Dawn admitted, as the words did sting Lucas a bit. Barry texted Ash, saying that Ursula had arrived and Leaf was talking to her.

Lucas sighed, wanting to change the subject. "Hey Barry, what's the deal with you and Iris?" Lucas asked. The blonde blinked before facing Lucas sadly, "There is no deal, she likes Cilan." He admitted. Dawn blinked in surprise, as this was the first time he hadn't denied liking Iris.

"What makes you think that?" Dawn asked, as Lucas was about to ask the same thing. "I have one of my classes with them both, and the three of us sit together.. they don't tear their eyes away from eachother the entire time.. they're just soo busy talking and keeping eye contact as they do.. kinda like i'm not there." Barry sweatdropped, "They're so.. interested in each other.. I can tell they want to date but.. something's holding them back."

"What if that something is you? What if Iris does feel something for you and that's what's stopping her?" Lucas asked, as Barry chuckled, "I don't need any false hope.. besides.. I am starting to believe that thing holding them back might be Touko." He admitted. "That annoying werewolf girl?" Lucas asked, earning a glare from Dawn, "She's not annoying! Besides that.. Touko patched up her problems with them and said she didn't want to hold them back.." Dawn trailed off. "Maybe there still not together, out of respect of Touko." Lucas shrugged it off. Dawn and Barry shrugged too, unsure.

-

"Hi Ursula!" Leaf greeted, as Ursula put on a fake smile, "Hi." She replied. "Before you go any further, I'm not interested in chit chat. I've come here to look for May.. So if you don't mind me.." Ursula trailed off, trying to get around Leaf. Leaf quickly grabbed her wrist, causing the hybrid to glare at her. "I know where May is. I can take you to her!" Leaf insisted.

Ursula pulled her arm out of Leaf's grip, "You? Actually being some use to me? I like it." She admitted. Leaf turned around, going to lead the way. She rolled her eyes once Ursula was behind her.

Leaf lead Ursula inside, to the first floor. The brunette became anxious, she hoped May and Brendan were out of sight so she could take Ursula straight to the third floor.

"Ursula has reached floor number one." Iris said to Cilan, in almost a whisper as he typed a message to Ash.

-

"Alright time to take our places." Ash said, exiting the bathroom. "It seems about two people can fit in the closet and three in the bathroom." He explained.

Calem walked into the bathroom. Serena walked into the closet, as did Gary, causing Touko to grin. "Don't have too much fun in the closet you two~" She chimed, before quietly closing the door. "Gross." Serena and Gary blurted.

Ash and Touko then walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them quietly.

-

Leaf lead Ursula to floor two, trying not to lead on that she was worried. To her delight, May and Brendan weren't visible which means they could reach the third floor with ease.

May, who had been dancing with her partner, noticed Ursula and Leaf over Brendan's shoulder, and quickly pulled him aside so they could text Ash. "They are exiting the second floor right now" May typed, before locking her phone and looking up at Brendan.

"This is gonna work, May." He assured her, taking her hands once she placed her phone away. "I hope so.." May sighed. Brendan let go of May's hands, and instead pulled her in for a hug, "Worry less baby, they're gonna kick ass up there." He assured her. May just laughed, putting her arms around her boyfriend.

"Alright, we're here." Leaf said, stopping in front of the room. Ursula looked at the closed door in front of them, "Why is May hiding up here?" Ursula asked, sounding as though she didn't trust May. "She um needed to talk to Ash privately, So I recommend you knoc-" Leaf was cut off as Ursula threw the double doors open.

"Maaaay." The girl called, stepping into the room. "Witch bitch, where are you?" Ursula asked, before hearing Leaf laugh. The pink haired hybrid turned around to face the brunette, who was standing outside the doorway. "What the hell are you laughing at!?" Ursula asked, suspicious of Leaf, before going to super speed over to her, but getting stopped in the doorway.

"What the fuck!? Why can't I step through this doorway!?" Ursula growled, trying to push through but the invisible barrier kept her stuck inside the room. Leaf continued to laugh. "You know, karma is a bitch." Leaf finally spoke up. "You killed me, now I get to leave hear happily as you're about to die." Leaf said, with an evil grin. "What are you talking about?" Ursula asked, unconvinced.

"Babe, if you're done monologuing now, we can cut to the chase." Gary said, stepping out of the closet with Serena behind him. Ash, Calem and Touko then stepped out of the bathroom, all armed with weapons. Ursula raised an eyebrow, noticing the weapons they all held, "Wow. Yeah goodluck guys, I'm older than all of you combined... which means I'm a hell of a lot stronger." Ursula admitted.

"We'll take our chances sweetheart." Gary said casually, as the group all raised their weapons. "Bye bye Ursula." Leaf said smugly, causing the hyrbrid to spin around and face her, before she closed the door. Leaf then happily skipped down the stairs to leave the third floor.

"Why do you all want me dead?" Ursula asked, curious. "Well thanks to you, your brother is going to try and kill us all, figured we may as well try and kill instead of get killed." Ash admitted. "You're crazy. All of you" The girl admitted, taking a step back as the group approached her.

"Well, let the chaos begin." Touko began, taking out her gun full of wooden bullets. "Try me, bitches." Ursula glared, suddenly changing to be competitive.

Ursula zoomed to the other side of the room, causing the group to spin around. "You can't get out through the window, even if you try." Serena spoke up. "You're now stuck in this room." Calem admitted.

Touko aimed the gun at Ursula, before pulling the trigger. Despite Ursula's fast speed, she didn't move, letting the shot pierce her lower rib.

"Ah!" Dawn flinched, before gritting her teeth, "What the hell was that!?" She panicked, catching Barry and Lucas' attention. "Are you alright?!" Barry panicked. Dawn lifted her shirt slightly to show that her lower rib somehow had been pierced. "How did that happen?!" Barry worried. "I.. I don't know! It fucking hurts though." Dawn admitted, in pain, as she looked at the marking that had appeared.

Gary, Serena and Calem zoomed up to Ursula, stakes ready to attack. The hybrid super sped to the other side of the room, as did the trio. "Aim for the heart!" Ash demanded, as the trio tried. Ursula tried to deflect the attacks, resulting in getting scraped along her arm starting from her armpit down to her wrist by a sharp pointed stake, getting staked in the lower rib on the other side and one of the stakes in her back, missing her heart entirely.

Dawn cried out in pain, dropping to the ground, as these injuries appeared in her skin, and she felt the pain that came with it. "Oh my god what it going on!?" Barry panicked, trying to help his sister off the ground. "I don't know but.. it hurts, everything is hurting.. I-i don't know what's happening to me!" Dawn managed to admit, her eyes pooling with tears as the pain was unbearable. Barry's eyes filled with tears too, as he became incredibly worried and wasn't sure what to do. "Why is this happening!? Nothing is even touching you!" Lucas admitted, worried, before he stopped to think about it.

While the trio had failed to stake her heart, Touko snuck up behind the hybrid, getting her in a headlock. Serena, Calem and Gary grabbed her arms, to stop her from fleeing.

Dawn held onto her brother, as he had his arms around her, talking to her to keep her conscious, as she was losing a lot of blood from the injuries. The girl was panicked and struggling to stand, she just wanted to collapse. Lucas' eyes widened, he quickly looked back to Dawn and Barry. "What if Ursula and Dawn have been linked!? What if whatever they're doing to Ursula up there, Dawn is feeling too!?" He blurted. Barry's eyes widened, "You have to go up there and stop them! Before they kill Dawn!!" Barry sternly yelled, voice full of concern.

"Go for it!" Touko ordered, as Ash grabbed a stake from his pocket. "You won't do it." Ursula grinned, as Ash looked to her, unamused. "You're about to be veeeery surprised then." Ash admitted, before speeding over to the girl, lining the stake up with her heart. He finally stopped when he was centremetres away from the hybrid, the point of the stake almost touching her clothing.

That's when the double doors flew open, and another raven haired vampire zoomed inside. "Stop!! You have to stop right now!!" Lucas ordered, catching everyone's attention. "What is it?!" Ash asked, slightly frustrated that he'd been stopped. Lucas was catching his breath, as he faced the group, "Everything you guys are doing to Ursula, is happening to Dawn! You're gonna kill her!" Lucas admitted, in almost a yell.

"What!?" Gary asked, in disbelief. "Well, well, well. One of you losers actually figured it out." Ursula admitted, walking away from the group to the other side of the room, as they let go of her.. she seemed to be typing on her phone as she spoke aloud. Ash's anger quickly turned to guilt, "Oh.. my god-" He managed to say, struggling to talk. "Where is she!?" Ash asked Lucas, sounding demanding. "She's outside with Barry." Lucas answered.

Ash then went to step out of the doorway, before getting knocked back. "What the hell!?" The boy panicked, as Lucas then tried to exit, also not getting through the doorway. "Did Iris trap us in here too!?" Gary boomed, angry now. "No, she said she spelled it to trap two particular people." Touko answered, defending her witch friend. Serena agreed with Touko.

Ash looked up at Ursula, who was still taping away on her phone. "What the hell did you do!?" He asked, frustrated. "I may or may not have been talking to my little witch bitch." Ursula admitted, still not looking up from her phone. "And now I'm talking to my brother." She admitted.

Touko's eyes widened, "Why!? You were the one telling us to be careful of him." She snarled. "True, but that was before you all betrayed me. Now I couldn't care less if any of you lived or died." The pink haired girl admitted, before looking up at Ash, "Except maybe you." She added. "Paul can come here and do whatever he wants, as long as I can get out of here and take May, I'll be right." Ursula decided.

"It's gonna be a while until my brother arrives," Ursula began, picking up a pointed stake off the floor that had been dropped. "So let's have a little fun, shall we?" She asked, before jamming the stake into one of her arms, just below her elbow, then dragging the point down towards her wrist. Blood oozed from the new wound, causing the groups eyes to widen, as they were worried for Dawn.

"No, no no no-" Ash super sped over to Ursula, grabbing the stake and throwing it across the room. "Aw how cute, you do care about me!" The pink haired hybrid piped up. Ash turned to the girl, giving her a glare, "Don't flatter yourself. The second you and Dawn are unlinked, I won't care at all what happens to you." Ash snarled.

"How do you feel now?" Barry asked Dawn, as he still held onto her. "There's no more new injuries but the pain is still too much." She managed to say, before crying out in pain again as a deep cut suddenly formed on one of her arms, beginning under her elbow and finishing before her wrist. "Oh my god!" Barry's eyes widened, as a tear fell down his cheek. "I'm taking you to the hospital, stay with me Dawn!" He pleaded, as she needed to stay conscious.

"This was so much more fun when you all were trying to kill me." Ursula admitted, pacing around the room as the group were spaced around her. "Now you all look like lost puppies, because your plan didn't work.. and none of you are getting out of this room until my brother arrives." Ursula announced.

"Why are you all just standing around? I'm sure you each have a reason to want to kill me." She admitted, still pacing around the room though she stopped at Ash. "I'm sure you want to kill me... but I noticed you hesitated when you had the stake pointed at my heart, right before Lucas came in, why is that?" She asked.

Ash bit his lip, "Because.. you're not a horrible person." He admitted. Gary burst out laughing, "This bitch raped you, are you kidding me!?" Ash turned to Gary, "Let me finish." He huffed before turning back to Ursula. "You're a fucking horrible person and you've done so many unforgivable things to make us all hate you." He admitted, "But you haven't always been like this." The boy insisted, as Ursula raised an eyebrow.

"I got my memories back, the ones you made your brother wipe from my mind. I remember that when I first met you, you were.. pretty much the opposite of who you are today. But from the beginning, your brother tried to emotionally manipulate you, into thinking you weren't anything without him and that nobody else cared about you, and one day, once your family had magically disappeared, and you had Paul make me forget about you, you finally believed him... That he was all you had and the two of you had to stick together, and that nobody else mattered because they didn't care about you." Ash explained, as the rest of the group looked at him, very shocked. "And now he has rubbed off on you, you manipulate people until you get what you want.. and you don't care about anybody elses needs other than your own." Ash finished.

Ursula stood there, frozen, she became teary eyed, but blinked the tears away. "You're wrong. God you're soooo wrong.. you sound like an idiot! Paul never manipulated me. He would never do that." She growled. "Don't even think for a second that you're right." She said sternly, before trying to calm down.

"Maybe I am a horrible person, but it's not because of my twin." Ursula said, defensively. "It's because I choose to put myself first, I do what I want and none of you can tell me otherwise." She huffed. "Do you have any actual reasoning for the dumb shit you do!?" Gary snarled, as Ursula shrugged, "Not usually." She admitted.

The girl then paced towards Gary, "I didn't have any reason at all for turning your girlfriend into a vampire." She admitted, "I was just bored." Ursula added, before poking Gary just under his collar bone. Gary shot a glare, as he clenched his fist, looking like he was ready to fight Ursula. Serena quickly grabbed his arm, worried for what would happen to Dawn. "Don't let her taunt you." She insisted.

Ursula rolled her eyes, before walking past Calem and Touko. "I don't know why you two would hate me, I usually leave the dogs to be my brothers problem." She shrugged, "Although I have constantly put your friends lives in danger." She shrugged, looking at Touko, which she earned a nasty glare from. "And I did let you become my brothers little bitch." She said to Calem, casually, as the boy glared. "Ugh this is boring." She admitted, not getting big reactions from them.

The girl then walked past Ash again, with a grin. "If anybody should hate me enough to kill me, it should be you. After all, I've tried splitting you and Dawn ever since I saw you again." She admitted, a fake smile. "And clearly it worked for a while, it was like you were in love with me.. all over again." She said with a wink, referring to all the things she made him do, under compulsion. Ash shot a glare, as he too clenched his fists, Touko's eyes widened, knowing Ash sure as hell was ready to punch Ursula.

"Ash! No!" The werewolf squeaked, racing over to stop him, as he'd stepped forward to attack the hybrid. "You're going to hurt Dawn!" Calem added. Ash stepped back, groaning as he hated Ursula for how she was acting right now, but he refused to harm Dawn.

Ursula sighed, pacing around the room again, stopping at Serena. "Y'know.. now that I think about it.. I'm not sure who should hate me more out of you or Ash." She admitted, as Serena raised an eyebrow, "What?" Ursula just laughed, "After all, my family and I are the reason your beloved is dead." She admitted.

Ash's eyes widened, the moment she said that. "What the hell are you talking about?" Serena asked, confused. A grin was brought upon Ursula's face, "Your dearest Shauna became apart of our family for a while. After she was taken away from you, she unintentionally made her way to us." Ursula spoke. "Serena, don't listen to her!" Ash growled, worried, though Serena was both confused and intrigued.

"Paul found Shauna and brought her to us. We were being hunted by many different vampire hunting groups so we were a bit scared to leave our house, because the hunters were so advance in weaponry, and none of us wanted to die. Shauna became our slave, she fetched us blood when we needed and very quickly she began to do more for us." The pink haired girl shrugged. "You can stop your story there, you're clearly making this up. Shauna died after turning me into a vampire." Serena spoke sternly, yet confidently.

"Oh honey, you sound so sure about that." Ursula laughed, as Serena blinked in surprise. "Just ask your sweet friend May. She took Shauna from us and fled, using her to help kill us." Ursula spoke. "I believe my mother took Shauna down with her, because as soon as my mother disappeared, so did your little Shauna... Shauna died all because of May involving her in her plans." The hybrid grinned.

Serena glared, slowly become convinced by this story, as she teared up, "Tell me she's lying!" She yelled, facing Ash. Ash closed his eyes, not wanting Serena to know of Shaunas horrible end to life, but he knew he couldn't lie to her about it. "Ursula is changing the story around to suit herself, May can tell you everything but for now you need to remain calm." Ash insisted.

"Shauna was alive after you turned, she seemed to so desperately want to go back to you too. It's a shame, May took that chance away from the both of you." Ursula shrugged. "Stop changing this story around!" Ash growled, pissed off at how manipulative Ursula was being.

Serena began to tremble, feeling misery fill her. She couldn't believe her girlfriend was alive, even after she thought she was dead, and they were going to see eachother again, but that chance was selfishly taken away from them.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Gary said, noticing Serena's state, he put an arm around her in hope to comfort her, but she shoved him off her right away. "None of this is okay!" Serena blurted, before turning to Ash. "You knew of Shauna and you didn't tell me she was alive!" She admitted, hurt. "And May knew of me and didn't try to.. to bring Shauna to me or anything?!" Serena added. "And worst of all.." The girl trailed off, picking up a pointed stake from the floor before facing Ursula. "Not only did May and Ash take away the chance of us being together again, but so did you and your pathetic family. You're all the main reason she's gone." Serena admitted, tears running down her cheeks.

"And now, you're going to pay for it." Serena said, as everyone's eyes widened, in fear of what she was going to do. Before anyone could say a word, the blonde haired vampire super sped to Ursula, aiming to stab her in the heart, with the stake. The stake had missed her heart, but still gone into her chest, causing another deep wound.

"NOOOO!!" Everyone except Ursula and Serena, yelled in unison. "Oh my god-" Ash trailed off, going to super speed out of the door before getting stopped by the barrier. "I.. I need to see Dawn!" He managed to say, tears pooling in his eyes. "You fucking bitch!" Touko yelled at Ursula, outraged and worried for Dawn.

Barry had an arm around Dawn, helping her to walk back to his car. "You're gonna be okay, no need to worry." Barry reassured Dawn, as she held onto her brother. The injuries had stopped appearing at last.

They reached the car at last, Barry leant Dawn against the side of the car, as she held herself up. "Where the hell are these keys.." Barry sighed, looking through Dawn's bag. He then stopped looking as Dawn had let out a piercing scream, he hadn't realised where but another injury had formed, this time a deeper one, near her heart. "Dawn!?" Barry panicked, as she dropped to the floor as her scream stopped.

"Oh my god, Dawn!?" Barry yelled, bending down to shake her. "What the hell!" He groaned, not getting any response from her. The boy whipped out his phone, quickly dialling the emergency services number for an ambulance. "You're.. gonna be okay.. you're gonna be okay.." He thought to himself, as looked down at his sisters still body. A tear rolled down his cheek as he was fearing for the worst.

Ursula grinned, pulling the stake out of her chest. "Finally, a reaction." She admitted. Serena stepped back, covering her mouth with her hands as she gasped, "Oh.. my god.. I.. I've probably killed one of my.. best friends-" She admitted, before tears fell from her eyes again.

Gary super sped forward, taking Ursula by the collar of her shirt, "You better get your witch bitch or whatever over here, to let us the hell out of here right now." He growled, sternly. Ursula shoved Gary's hand off of her shirt, before looking up at him. "No can do hun, you guys aren't going anywhere until Paul is here." She said, her face a grin.

"I can't believe this.." Ash trembled, standing near the doorway. Touko walked over and stood beside him, "Dawn could be dying.. and I'm stuck in here.." He sighed, heavily, his voice filled with guilt and worry. "It's going to be okay.. Dawn doesn't give up that easily." Touko admitted, offering a look of empathy. Truthfully she was incredibly worried too, but they were stuck in this room for a while and she didn't want Ash to worry and blame himself.

"Dawn could be dead.. all because of me.." Serena sighed, voice trembling. "It wasn't your fault." Gary said to her as she shook her head. "But.. it is my fault! I stabbed Ursula which hurt Dawn." Serena admitted, a tear rolling down her cheek. Gary shook his head, "It's Ursula's fault, she emotionally manipulated you into stabbing her." Gary insisted.

Lucas and Calem stood beside eachother, Lucas trying to hold himself together, as he worried greatly for his childhood friend.

Iris sighed, sitting beside Cilan. "I hope they're alright up there." She admitted, growing bored. "I'm sure they're fine, Ursula's probably dead at last." He admitted, "Which means she can leave you the hell alone." Cilan admitted, a bit protective. The day Ursula used Iris to pull down the other side, still didn't sit well with him. He couldn't believe someone would force another person to do something so dangerous.

Cilan stood up, wanting to lighten the mood, he looked to Iris who was looking up at him, as if she was waiting for him to say something. A new song played loudly, as Cilan offered Iris a hand. "Dance with me." He smiled, wanting to take her mind off of what could be going on upstairs. Iris just laughed, rolling her eyes, "You're such a kid." She admitted, noticing he still had his hand reached out to her. "Fine." She smiled, realising he wouldn't give up.

Iris took Cilan's hand, as she stood up, before placing a hand on his shoulder, as he placed his other hand on her waist. "This is going to look very strange." Iris admitted, as no one else on the floor was dancing, as the dancefloor was upstairs. "Oh well, we're having more fun than them." Cilan teased.

The pair danced in sync for a couple minutes, before Iris realised something. "I don't think we've ever danced together before." She admitted. "Maybe because until a couple months ago, I had heart eyes for a certain brunette." Cilan admitted, which wasn't a lie. Cilan and Touko would dance together all the time.

"I guess tonight will be the first time I get go see this amazing dancer that Touko always bragged about." Iris admitted, looking into Cilan's eyes. "Did she now?" Cilan chuckled, as Iris nodded. "Yeah.. So I kinda have pretty high standards right now." Iris teased.

The pair continued to dance, though eventually the song stopped and they found themselves looking into eachothers eyes. "You are a good dancer, I'm impressed." Iris admitted, finding herself stepping closer to Cilan. "Oh really? I'm glad I managed to beat your high dancing standards." Cilan chuckled, though he couldn't help but find his face moving closer to Iris', as hers was moving closer to his. Their faces were now only centimetres apart, but they stopped, as Cilan looked over Iris' shoulder for a moment, his eyes widening.

"What is it?" Iris asked, before turning around, to see Paul had entered the first floor. "Oh god." She blurted, feeling a knot in her stomach. She broke away from Cilan to grab her phone quickly to type a message to Ash. Cilan sighed, feeling nervous for the group now.

"By now Ursula should be well and truly dead." May said to Brendan, happily. "So I say we drink to that." The girl grinned. "I say hell yeah we do." Brendan grinned back. The brunette witch turned around, noticing a long table, with different alcohol beverages spread out. "I'll get us a drink." She decided, breaking away from Brendan as they had previously been in an embrace, before walking over to the table.

May grabbed two glasses of champagne happily, before turning around to head back to Brendan. She stopped in her tracks to realise he was gone. "What the- babe!?" She panicked, looking around. "Brendan- this isn't funny!!" She huffed, before realising he'd actually disappeared.

She felt herself shake, as she grew anxious. Without another moment to spare, she raced upstairs, in worry Brendan had gotten involved.

Meanwhile on the third floor, the room was filled with emotions and tension. Everybody wanted to kill Ursula but couldn't, because she linked herself to Dawn. Ash was sitting with Touko, extremely worried that his lover had been killed.. by Serena stabbing Ursula, due to being a lot of torment. Serena was sitting with Gary, feeling immense guilt and worry that she had killed Dawn. Lucas sat with Calem, worried for his childhood friend. Ursula paced around the room, tapping away on her phone, ignoring everyone.

The demeanour in the room took a turn as the double doors swung open, and a familiar purple haired man stood in the doorway, holding a brunette vampire by the throat. "Brother!" Ursula chimed, as he stepped into the room. He tossed the body he had been holding, onto the floor in front of him, revealing to be Brendan. Brendan had been knocked out, and was badly beaten, and covered in werewolf bites.

"Oh god!" Ash blurted, face going pale at the sight of Brendan. "Brendan!!" Calem yelled, his eyes widened as he raced over to his side. "Hey! Wake up!" The raven haired hybrid said, shaking the vampire. Brendan's eyes fluttered open, "Calem?" He asked, in a croaky voice. "Oh thank god!" Calem blurted.

"What the hell did you do to him!?" Gary growled, pissed off. "I just did to him what I'm tempted to do to the rest of you vampires." Paul admitted in a cold voice.

Paul took a step forward, from the doorway, causing the group to shiver. Gary quickly moved to be in front of Serena, defensively. Touko did the same, moving herself in front of Ash, "You're not getting bitten today, Ketchum." She said, in a whisper.

Suddenly, the tension was brought to a halt as another brunette raced into the room, revealing to be May. "Where the hell is my boyfriend you freak!?" She yelled, before noticing Brendan on the ground, Calem hovering over him in worry that Paul was going to hurt him again. "Oh my god!" May panicked, racing over to Brendan's side as Calem moved over.

"I'm fine-" Brendan coughed, trying to sit up. His blood was healing his injuries but at a slower rate, thanks to the werewolf venom that was now flowing through his body. May shook her head, "Don't even pretend. You're far from fine!" She admitted, in a panic.

Ursula tapped her foot impatiently, before speaking up. "May! I've been expecting you." The witch turned around, to face the hybrid. "You're coming with me sweetheart." Ursula decided, putting on a fake smile as she began to walk towards May.

May looked back at Brendan, her eyes filled with worry, before turning back to face Ursula, with tears forming in her eyes. "Like hell I am!" She growled quickly reciting words to a spell causing Ursula to get thrown against the closest wall, to her. The witch then pulled Brendan closer to her, "You're gonna be okay." She whispered.

"So," Paul spoke up, as everyone turned around to face him. "Brendan is dying, so he'll pay for what he's done." He admitted, with a grin. "But now there's somebody else that needs to pay for what they've done." The purple haired hybrid spoke coldly again, before looking up at Calem. Calem froze, feeling the colour slowly fade from his face. "Calem doesn't need to pay for anything!" Ash growled, stepping forward to attack Paul, but Touko held him back.

The purple haired hybrid that had been threatening the group, suddenly became a blur as he launched himself at Calem. Before they could process what was happening, Calem's lifeless body fell to the floor, as Paul stood behind it, a heart in his hand.

Everyone's faces dropped at the sight before them, as Paul had just killed Calem within a blink of an eye. Serena covered her mouth, trying to hide her scream. Gary's eyes widened, as he couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. "C-Calem!?" Ash blurted, in complete shock. Touko was frozen, her eyes watering. Lucas swallowed, worried for the outcome for the rest group in the room. He didn't know any of them very well, but he knew the chances of any of them making it out alive, were slim.

"Y-you're a fucking monster!" May shouted, a tear rolling down her cheek. Once the rest of the group had gotten over the shock, they couldn't help but to find themselves crying too, or on the verge of tears. Paul looked down at May, who was clutching Brendan, trying to keep him conscious. "Why the hell are you even here? I killed you for a reason." Paul glared, before super speeding to May and shoving her against one of the walls, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat.

"Let go of her!" Touko yelled, as May muttered under her breath, trying to say the words to a spell, but as her mind was clouded, she couldn't think properly. "Let her go!!" Ursula growled, obviously wanting her alive for her own sake. Ash then super sped over to Paul, shoving him off of May, before attempting to stake him in the heart. "Wow look at you braveheart." Paul said sarcastically, and unaffected, as Ash had missed his heart. "Damnit!" The raven haired boy muttered.

Paul stepped back, pulling the stake out of his chest, and keeping his eye contact with Ash all the while, "What makes you think you can defeat me?" He asked, in a low tone. "I don't think I can.. but I'm going to try." Ash spoke, not sounding overly confident. "Thanks to you and your sister.. the love of my life could be.. dead.." Ash admitted, speaking slowly and hesitantly, his voice sounding heartbroken, as the words stung everybody in the room, except for the twins. Serena felt more tears run down her cheeks, as the guilt she felt, became stronger. "There's no way I'm not letting you take my best friend from me as well." Ash concluded.

"That's cute." Paul said, sarcastically, before stepping forward and putting a hand on Ash's shoulder firmly. "Let go of him!" Serena yelled, as May spun around, "Let go of Ash you prick!" She yelled also, before trying to think of a spell to get Paul to release Ash. Paul looked into Ash's eyes, to compel him. "Are you the ringleader of all of this?" He asked, as Ash blinked before answering, "I guess.. I am."

Paul grinned before continuing, "As much as I'd like to kill you, I think I'm going to make you suffer." He decided, before giving Ash an order. "Turn off your humanity, we're going to leave the city and go on a bit of a killing spree. On the bright side, you'll forget all about the pain of your probably dead girlfriend." He said, with a wicked grin. This all happened to soon for May to use a spell on Paul, which caused her to curse to herself.

Ash blinked, before nodding. "Good." Paul decided, letting go of Ash. "Now we're leaving, as soon as these dumb witches get up here and unspell this room, so we can all step through the doorway." Paul decided. "You're not gonna kill all of them?" Ursula asked, surprised. Paul shook his head, "I think I'm gonna have a bit of fun with this one before I make the rest of their lives hell." Paul decided, referring to Ash as 'this one'. "Besides, why kill all of them? Killing only some of them will cause more sufferage for the ones that stay alive." Paul decided.

Ash stood there, emotionless. May looked at him, feeling defeated. She clutched onto Brendan, trying to hold him up, as he was struggling to stand. "You're not leaving this city. Not on my watch." May glared at Paul. "Goodluck stopping us, it looks like you've got your hands full." Paul laughed back.

Serena was still in shock, looking at Calem's lifeless body, she couldn't believe that Paul had killed him. Gary on the other hand, was on his phone, trying to get ahold of Iris. Touko was watching Ash in shock, worried for what Paul would do to him.

"Iris," Gary began, as the witch had answered her phone. "We need you up here pronto to unspell the room." He ordered. Iris, who was sitting with Cilan, tilted her head, "How did it go? Are they dead?!" She asked, her voice filled with hope. Gary sighed heavily, looking down, "We've lost." He admitted.

Suddenly, a short, blonde haired girl stepped into the doorway. Touko's eyes widened, at the sight of her, "Bianca!?" She blurted. "I'm here to let you guys out." Bianca admitted guiltily. "Not yet!" Ursula ordered, "Not until Iris let's us out." She added.

Suddenly, a purple haired girl and green haired boy raced up the stairs, stopping by the doorway. "Unspell the room so we can leave." Paul ordered bluntly, as Iris noticed Bianca and put two and two together to realise Bianca was Ursula's "witch bitch", and shook her head, "Not until she does it first." Iris ordered. "Fine," Paul began. "We'll do this the hard way." He decided before super speeding across the room and grabbing Serena, before superspeeding back to the doorway. He held the blonde haired girl in a headlock, one of his hands holding a stake against her chest. "Let go of her!!" Gary and Touko shouted, ready to attack Paul.

"Unspell the room, or I will kill your friend here." Paul ordered, as Iris bit her lip, "Alright! I'll let you free." The witch decided before saying the words under her breath to let the twins walk free. With that barrier being brought down, the original hybrids stepped out of the room together. Paul looked to Ash, "Meet me downstairs." He ordered, using compulsion before himself and Ursula left.

Iris then looked around the room, her eyes widening once noticing Calems lifeless body and his heart placed a couple feet from him. "W-what the hell!?" She blurted, covering her mouth in shock.

Touko looked to Bianca, mad, "Are you gonna let us the hell out of here or not!?" She said in almost a yell. Bianca nodded nervously before muttering the words to a spell under her breath, letting the group walk free.

Serena then grabbed Bianca's arm, causing her to look up at the taller blonde in fright, "Unlink Dawn and Ursula right now." She ordered, as Bianca stepped back, getting out of Serena's grip. "I have! I unlinked them the second Paul arrived to this party!" She admitted. "Good." Serena replied, sounding cold.

May grabbed Ash's arm, causing him to look at her. "Don't go." She pleaded. Ash looked at her blankly, before shoving her arm of of him. "Goodbye May." He said, before superspeeding out of the room in a blur, as May watched, in shock.

Touko, Lucas, Gary and Serena exited the room, but waited in the doorway for May and Brendan. May turned to Brendan, feeling low. "Cmon, let's get out of here." She sighed, feeling worried for both Brendan and Ash. Brendan shook his head, looking back to Calem's dead body, tearing up. "There's something we have to do." He admitted.

"Cmon, chop chop witch. You're coming with me." Ursula ordered May. The brunette muttered something under her breath, causing Ursula to float in the air, so May would be able to walk past her without the hybrid being able to try and drag her away. "No I'm not." May said, sternly.

-

"Please wake up.. please wake up.." Barry said quietly, as he was sitting in a chair beside Dawn, who was in a hospital bed. Her heart was beating, but she was still unconscious. Barry hadn't left her side since arriving to the hospital.

He watched her, feeling immense guilt. "This is all my fault you're like this.." He thought. "I'm the one who told you to come to this stupid school.." The blonde bit his lip. "I didn't want this life for you."

Suddenly, Barry heard a gasp for air. He shot out of his chair to realise Dawn had finally awoken. She caught her breath, and looked up to Barry who was beside her, clinging onto the railing of the bed.

"Are you crying?" The girl asked, in a croaky voice, as a tear ran down Barry's cheek, "I'm so glad you're awake! I've been so worried you wouldn't wake up." He admitted, wanting to hug her but for Dawn it'd be a painful hug. "I don't give up that easily." The girl laughed nervously, her voice fairly quiet, sounding drained.

"What happened? Are the twins dead?" Dawn asked, her voice showing hope. "I'm not too sure." Barry admitted, before noticing his phone ringing. "Hey I'm gonna take this, I'll be back in a minute." He said, before exiting the room.

Barry peered down at his phone, to notice Touko was calling him. "Hey Touko!" He greeted, hoping she had good news to share. "Hey Barry, how is Dawn?" The brunette asked. "She's finally awake." Barry admitted, sounding a bit optimistic. "Oh thank god!" Touko boomed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I'm sooo relieved." Barry admitted, with a smile.

"How did tonight go?" Barry asked, sounding hopeful now, to which Touko sighed. "Tonight went awful! Ursula and Paul are both alive still, we couldn't kill Ursula because we didn't want to kill Dawn." She began. "Ursula then got Paul to come to the party and he did." Touko admitted, as if she didn't want to continue. "What happened?" Barry asked, worried. The brunette let out a sigh, "Calem is ..dead.." She admitted, as Barry's eyes widened. "Brendan is dying, Dawn as you know, nearly died and Ash is gone!" The brunette admitted, sounding upset. "Tonight was a total fucking disaster." She concluded, sounding upset.

"God this is awful." Barry sighed now, sounding really upset. "What are you guys doing now?" He then asked. Touko stopped walking, "We're doing what has to be done to all dead people.. we're burying Calem to let him finally be at rest." Touko admitted, before sighing. "Look I gotta go." She admitted, sounding upset. "Sure thing, bye Touko." Barry said, before ending the call.

-

"Dawn is awake!" Touko said with enthusiasm, causing the group to smile, "Oh thank god!" Serena admitted, very relieved now. "At least tonight has some good news." Iris admitted, relieved Dawn had pulled through.

"Is this the right spot?" Gary asked Touko, as the group had been walking through the forest. Touko gave a nod, "This part of the forest is a spot we dedicate to werewolves that have died an honourable death. Calem belongs here now." She admitted, sadly.

Gary picked up the shovel he'd been dragging, as Touko also grabbed one, and they began to dig a grave. Cilan and Lucas had been in charge of moving the body bag, which had been an awful job. Serena and Iris stood beside eachother, watching the grave being dug, still in shock to the fact that Calem was dead.

May and Brendan stood together, May still trying to hold Brendan up, despite the boy saying he was fine. The brunette boy watched the grave that Gary and Touko were digging, as a tear rolled down his cheek. He'd considered Calem a good friend of his, and he couldn't accept the fact that he was dead.

May held onto Brendan, happy he was alive, but also worried. She knew the cure to a werewolf bite was blood from an original vampire, but the only two living ones sure as hell weren't going to help her. And by the time she'd get to the coffins containing the rest of the family, the venom would have killed Brendan.

Gary and Touko dropped the shovels, as a large and deep enough hole had been dug, before turning to Cilan and Lucas who had let the body bag down on the floor. Several minutes passed and the group had lifted Calems body into the hole before burying it. They all stood in silence, once the last of the dirt had been placed over his body. "Sleep well little wolf." Serena sighed, as the group got ready to leave.

-

"So I'm pretty sure Dawn is finally dead." Ursula concluded, as she'd been updating Paul on what happened before he'd arrived to the community party.

The twins and Ash walked into the siblings home, Ursula in a good mood. "I gotta admit, I'm glad you came back brother, it's been boring without you." She admitted, her back to Paul who'd looked to Ash and mouthed the word, 'Now'

Paul and Ash launched at Ursula, jabbing her arms with multiple needles containing vervain. With that, the girl fainted.

-

"Are you gonna be okay?" Gary asked, as he'd walked Serena home. The girl nodded, though refused to look at her best friend. "Sere? Look at me." The brunette pleaded, as the blonde haired girl hesitantly turned around to face him, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Gary felt empathy for her, as she stepped closer to him. "I could have killed my best friend tonight. I can't forgive myself for that.. Dawn shouldn't.. forgive me for that." Serena admitted, with a sniffle. "Ursula tricked you, it wasn't your fault." He admitted.

"I'm also really upset about Calem.. he didn't deserve to die.. and this night has just been.. a total disaster.." The girl cried as Gary pulled her in for a hug, though he couldn't help but find tears rolling down his cheeks too. "I'm also really worried for Ash, god knows what Paul is going to do to him." The girl added.

"We're gonna find him, don't worry." Gary said quietly, holding his best friend as she cried into his shoulder.

-

The pink haired girl found her self waking up, though she wasn't in the same place she'd collapsed. Her eyes widened when she realised she was trapped in the basement chamber that she'd trapped her brother in days earlier... and without her daylight ring!

"Paul!? What the hell!?" She growled, racing to the little window on the door, that had bars. "Are you fucking serious?" Ursula yelled, as Paul and Ash stood on the other side of the door. Paul just grinned, "I kept May alive, but for me to let her be alive, you're gonna have to stay locked up, sis." He spoke coldly, as Ursula's eyes widened. "Either I kill her or you stay locked up... Can't have our family coming back now, can I?" He asked, with a grin.

"Let me the fuck out of here!" Ursula cried out, as Paul turned to leave, heading to the stairs that lead upstairs. The distressed girl turned to Ash, who was still standing in front of her. "Ash, you have to let me out of here, please!" She pleaded, as Ash shook his head, "No can do. Goodbye sweetheart." Ash said, almost mockingly, before turning to leave out of the same exit Paul took. "No! Ash get back here! You love me damnit! Let me out of here!" Ursula cried out, before hearing the door to the basement close. "No.." She sniffled, realising Paul had betrayed her now.. and unless she got her family back, she really had no one.

-

Gary stood in Serena's lounge room, trying to call Leaf. It was suggested she went home after luring Ursula into the sealed room, but he wanted to make sure she was safe. The call went to message bank, which caused him to sigh.

He turned back to Serena, who'd fallen asleep on her couch. The boy smiled, before throwing the blanket that'd been at the end of the couch, over her.

Gary sat down on the other couch, looking over at Serena who was peacefully asleep. He sighed, trying to decide whether to go home, go to Leaf's house and check on her, or to stay with Serena to make sure she would feel better in the morning.

He sunk into the seat, deciding to stay with Serena.

-

Lucas entered his, now house, as he lived with Leaf and their mother now.

The raven haired boy entered the kitchen, noticing his sister sitting in there. The girl had been sitting on the counter but got off, speed walking over to hug her brother. "I'm so glad you're okay." She admitted.

Lucas was surprised, but hugged his sister back, "I'm glad you're okay too." He admitted.

The two broke apart and Lucas noticed Leaf's phone on the counter, with Gary's miscall appearing on her screen. "Dodging the boyfriend?" The boy asked. Leaf bit her lip before nodding, "Kinda.. I'm thinking about... breaking up with him." She admitted.

-

Timeskip to 3am

-

Dawn couldn't sleep, she'd been worried for everyone, as Barry hadn't told her what happened, saying she needed some sleep and he'd tell her in the morning.

The blue haired girl turned from facing the window to face her brother who was still in the seat she'd seen him in when she first woke up, except he was now asleep.

She turned back to face the window again, before hearing her phone ring. Dawn looked down to see Ash calling her. She adjusted her position to sit up, before taking the phone and placing it against her ear, once answering it.

"Hey, Ash." She answered, sounding half asleep. "Oh thank god, you're alive!" Ash boomed, relieved and sounding like he was about to cry. "Of course i'm alive, I have many years left to pester you." Dawn teased, before wondering why Ash hadn't come to the hospital.

"Where are you? And did we win?" She asked, concerned. Ash sighed, shaking his head, "We didn't, Barry can tell you a bit about it tomorrow, I don't have long to talk." He admitted, as Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Why? Where are you?" She asked, repeating one of her questions.

"I'm pretty far away from Lumiose city." Ash admitted, "Today Paul tried to compel me.. to switch off my humanity." Ash explained, as Dawn held a hand over her mouth, "But it didn't work as I drank water with vervain before we arrived at the party." He admitted. "Then why are you there?" Dawn asked, worried more.

"I'm here with Paul because, I'm buying you guys some time. I'm acting like my emotions are switched off in front of him, so he thinks this is working. I need you to gather everyone and make a plan, I can keep playing along for as long as you'll need, because we're gonna need a flawless plan." Ash spoke, stern on the last part.

"But we can't leave you with Paul! He'd be making you do such horrible things.. after all, this is Paul!" Dawn admitted, as Ash sighed. "Don't worry about it babe. I need you guys to continue living your everyday lives, I can't have you all dropping everything for this plan and I can't go straight back to Lumiose city because Paul will become suspicious. This plan you guys make, might not go into place for months because I've got to travel around this region with Paul for a bit before we can head back to Lumiose city." Ash explained.

"We can't live our normal lives if you're not here. You're apart of our normal lives.. especially mine." Dawn sighed, "I know, but you're all going to need to. Not only would Paul get suspicious if we suddenly go back to Lumiose city because you guys have dropped everything to come up with a plan, but the school will become suspicious and if they look into it and find out that most of the group that's been away from school is supernatural, they could all end up.. dead.." Ash trailed off. Dawn sighed, "I understand.. we'll start making a plan as soon as we can." She decided.

"I'll try and call you whenever I can but I'll have to be really far from Paul and I don't think I'll be getting those chances too often." Ash sighed, "If he finds out I've been acting out, I don't know what he'll do, but knowing Paul it'll be something.. diabolical." Ash shuddered.

"I'm gonna have to go before Paul finds me, but I'm so glad you're okay. The thought of you possibly getting killed had me worried sick, and the fact that I couldn't do anything-" Ash was cut off as his girlfriend quickly spoke up. "It's okay, I will be okay. I'm more worried about you now." Dawn admitted, sounding stern.

"I'll be okay.. I should be.. rest up babe, I'll try call you soon to see how you're going. Just don't call me.. if Paul sees you calling my phone.. he might.. expect me to do something stupid. I don't know.. he's a really distrustful and unpredictable guy." Ash worried. "It's okay, I'll wait for your call." Dawn insisted, before feeling a sting of sadness, that Ash wasn't going to be around, and she wasn't going to be able to contact him unless he contacted her.. but most of all that Paul would make Ash do horrible things to innocent people... she worried insanely for him.

"I love you Dawn, so much." Ash spoke up, getting ready to hang up. "I love you too Ash." Dawn smiled, though she felt uneasy and upset. The call came to an end, and she placed her phone back on the bedside table, before she rolled over to fall back to sleep, facing her brother who was somehow sleeping peacefully on the seat.


	44. The Aftermath

The following day

-

Barry and Lucas sat by Dawn's bed, waiting for her to awaken. "Y'know.. She's not going to like this.." Barry admitted, hesitantly. "I know, but if I don't do this, she'll be in here for days.. maybe even weeks. Her injuries are really awful." Lucas admitted.

Dawn's eyes fluttered open, as the boys talking had disturbed her sleep. "Barry?.. Lucas?" She quietly asked, before trying to sit up which was a painful idea. "Good morning." The pair replied.

Lucas then quickly bit into his wrist, before zooming over to Dawn's bed and forcing his blood into her mouth. When the girl had finally processed what he was doing, she shoved his arm away from her.

"What the hell!?" She boomed, almost a shout. "That's a weird way to thank me." Lucas admitted, cockily as Dawn gave him a glare. "You need my blood, otherwise you could be in here for a long time and being vulnerable in a hospital is not a safe idea with Paul and Ash on the run." Lucas admitted, sternly.

"She doesn't know that Ash is on-" Barry went to speak quietly to Lucas but Dawn quickly cut him off, "I do. And he won't hurt me, because he has his humanity on." Dawn admitted, sitting up. "So we need to gather everybody and start coming up with a plan to save my boyfriend, while he stalls an ancient hybrid." The blue haired girl decided.

"Ash is faking it.." Barry blinked in surprise. "He sure didn't seem like it." Lucas admitted, not convinced. "He called me last night, he sounds like himself.. I'm pretty sure if he felt no emotions, he wouldn't be almost crying because he's glad I'm alive." Dawn admitted, speaking bluntly as she was grumpy at Lucas

"Now cmon, we have to go." Dawn said, going to get out of her bed, before Barry stepped in her way, "We're not leaving until you get discharged, and that won't happen until Lucas' blood heals your wounds." He decided, as Dawn cringed at her ex boyfriends name being mentioned.

"So you'll be here for at least another couple of hours." Lucas said sternly, as Dawn sighed, giving up on arguing with them. "Fine.. but if I'm awake now I think I might need some coffee." She hinted, innocently. Barry sweatdropped, "On it." He said, before exiting the room to go to the cafe downstairs.

-

An hour later

-

"Alright, we're nearly there." Gary announced, as himself, Serena, Iris, Touko and Cilan were visiting Dawn. Serena held a small bouquet of mixed flowers in her hands, thinking it was the human thing to do for humans in hospital.. to be honest she wasn't entirely sure.

The group walked in and asked where Dawn was, the receptionist they'd spoken to, told them the room number and gave directions to where it was.

The group entered the elevator, and once the doors closed, a huge sigh of relief was heard from Serena and Gary. "Have I ever told you guys that I hate hospitals?" Serena asked, as she held the flowers in one arm and had her other arm around Touko's arm. "Yes Sere... every time we end up at a hospital." Touko blurted, keeping somewhat of a grip on Serena's arm.. worried she'd go after somebody the second the elevator door opened.

"That makes two of us." Gary admitted, standing in the corner of the elevator. Cilan eyed him curiously, "Why?" He asked, before remembering that he and Serena were blood thirsty vampires, and that a place full of people with open wounds and blood bags definitely wasn't the best place to bring them to.. This was still all fresh for the green haired boy.

"If either of you do go after a patient, I won't hesitate to fling you out of a window.. just saying." Iris said casually, as she stood at the front of the elevator. "I would say I would bite you but um.. that'd kinda grant you death." Touko admitted. Gary turned to Touko, with a teasing expression, "That would also be kinky." He declared, as Touko rolled her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter, asshole."

The elevator doors finally opened and Touko gripped Serena's arm a little more tightly, before then doing the same with Gary's arm that was closest to her, causing him to groan. "Vampire-watching werewolf on duty." The brunette boy grumbled, as Touko just shot back a smile, "You betcha."

Iris and Cilan exited the elevator and walked to the end of the hall, as instructed. A linked Serena, Touko and Gary walked behind them. "This doesn't look weird or anything." Serena blurted quietly.

The group made it to the room, Cilan opened the door and they all made their way inside, greeting Dawn, Barry and Lucas but becoming surprised that Dawn was sitting on the made bed, packing her small handbag of items that she brought to the hospital.

"You mean we came all this way and you're already discharged?" Gary asked, as Serena closed the door behind the group. "Ignore him." She said, walking over to Dawn to offer her the flowers. "Aww, you didn't have to do this." Dawn admitted, flattered as she accepted the flowers. Serena gave a smile, though everybody that had been with Serena the night prior new that it was a guilted smile.

Serena then threw her arms around Dawn, the blue haired girl was a little surprised but hugged the vampire back. "I'm so glad you're okay." The blonde admitted, before the pair felt two more sets of arms being thrown around them, revealing to be Iris and Touko. "Group hug!" Touko announced.

The group soon separated, "Alright, I need to get out of here." Dawn admitted, itching to go home. "But we all need to group up, with May, Brendan, Leaf and Calem." She admitted, needing to tell them about Ash and that they needed to start making a plan to kill Paul.

"Actually Dawn.. theres something we um.. need to do first." Gary spoke up, causing the blue haired girl to look at him, concerned. "Calem.. he was killed last night.. we think as a group we should go and pay our respects to him." Cilan spoke now, as Dawn's eyes widened. "Oh my god.." She admitted, surprised. "Of course. We'll go do that first." Dawn decided.

-

Timeskip to 30 mins later

-

"Thanks for the lift home.. I swear I plan to get a car soon." Iris laughed, as she stepped out of Cilan's car. "No worries.. I can't complain because it's an excuse to spend time together." Cilan shrugged, causing Iris to roll her eyes jokingly. "Such a kid." She admitted.

"I'll be quick, I kinda left something inside. then we can head to the forest." Iris decided, before dashing over to her front door. The witch entered her house and looked around, trying to find the item she wanted to bring go Calem's grave. She suddenly heard a buzz from her pocket, indicating somebody was trying to call her. The purple haired girl pulled her phone out of her pocket, but groaned before answering it as the name read, "Hybrid bitch."

"Ursula." Iris answered, bluntly. "Thank god you've picked up.. I need your help!" Ursula said, clearly distressed. Iris blinked in surprise, "Why would I help you?" She asked blankly. "Paul has locked me in our little basement torture chamber thing.. Ash has turned off his emotions and couldn't care about helping me and Bianca has been compelled not to let me out.. Please, I need you to unlock this door so I can get out." The hybrid begged.

Iris just laughed, "You are the whole reason my friends and I are like this. You're the reason Paul is after us.. the reason Ash is gone! The reason Calem is dead! And Brendan is now dying.. not to mention you're also the reason Dawn could have died. I'm not helping you Ursula.. because I really hate you." Iris explained, as Ursula tried to talk, though she was so taken back by the witch's words. "Rot in hell, Ursula." The purple haired girl growled, before hanging up the phone.

-

"I'll grab the bags, just head inside." Barry ordered, as they'd stopped infront of his and Dawn's house. "Alright." Dawn replied, before exiting the vehicle to head inside.

The girl opened the door, hearing laughter from the kitchen, sounding like it belonged to her mother. She smiled at the sound of that, relieved Lucas compelling the nurses and receptionist not to call home, worked.

Dawn entered the kitchen, "Hi Mum!" She chimed, though she stopped in her tracks to see another woman in the kitchen, standing over the counter as Johanna seemed to be cooking. The stranger was a bit taller than Johanna, with blonde long hair, her stance gave away that she was indeed a confident women.

"Dawn! It's good to see you dear!" Johanna smiled, "Who is that?" Dawn asked bluntly, as the stranger turned to Dawn, revealing that she had red eyes and sharp fangs with her smile.. not to mention that she looked a hell of a lot like Barry.

"This is Linda! She's Barry's mother, she is staying for a couple of days to visit Barry." Johanna admitted, before turning back to keep her eyes on the stove.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Linda." Dawn said, holding out hand.. though not sounding so friendly. The girl didn't forget that her best friend was the reason Ash nearly died..

Linda walked over to shake Dawn's hand, she replied quietly. "Actually dear, I believe we've met before." The blonde haired women spoke, as Dawn tilted her head, confused. Linda laughed, before speaking seriously. "On the road."

Dawn looked confused for a moment, before her eyes widened, realising what she meant.

-

Flashback / in Dawn's POV

-

Once on the straight road again, I looked down to change the radio station. I looked back up to focus on the road and had the shock of my life to see a tall, unknown, feminine figure, standing in the middle of the road, around 10 metres from the front of my car.

On instinct, I swerved to avoid them, but veered off the road, struggling to control my car. I stepped on the break, hoping the car would stop, but nothing happened, as if I couldn't control my own car.

The vehicle charged towards a tree, which was on a bit of an incline. Once smashing into the tree and rolling back down the hill, the car managed to flip.

I tried to calm down my breathing, as I'd been hyperventilating. I just crashed. I nearly hit somebody.

Struggling upside down, I tried to push open the door and undo my seatbelt, but I was stuck. God can something go right for once?

I heard a wicked laugh, which caused me to turn around. I noticed a pair of legs, about 20 metres away from me. My eyes widened, as it was the person I'd nearly hit. The one who'd suddenly appeared out of no where, with a chilling laugh.

The figure took footsteps, beginning to walk over me. Already in fear, I began to hyperventilate as I knew I couldn't run away anywhere.

The figures footsteps became faster, before turning into a blur, as they came closer to me. I began fearing for the worst.

-

Flashback end

-

Dawn blinked in surprise, before glaring, "Psycho bitch." She thought, as the women had a grin on her face.

Before Dawn could speak up, a new voice entered the room, taking Dawn's eyes away from Linda. "Mum?!" A booming voice spoke up, as Barry had entered the kitchen.

"Hello Barry, it's nice to see you again." Linda looked over, with a smile. The blonde haired boy froze, not sure how to react.. whether to run over and give her a hug.. or to get mad for not staying in contact with him after leaving. The women noticed and walked over to her son, pulling him into a hug.

Dawn took the chance of Linda being occupied talking to a confused Barry, to race upstairs to her room.

She anxiously grabbed her phone but stared at it blankly, unsure who to call. If Linda was capable of causing her to crash her car, who knows what else she had planned.. Dawn definitely didn't want her in her home. She bit her lip, sighing. Usually she'd call Ash for help.

-

May found her eyes glued to her sleeping boyfriend, as tears were running down her face. The pair were still curled up in the bed of Ash's spare room, they still had access to the house thanks to the spare key.

May was miserable at the thought of Brendan dying, she couldn't bare it.. but she also didn't know what to do. She wasn't able to get blood from an original vampire, which is the only known cure for werewolf bites.. because Paul was off on vacation with her bestie and Ursula.. She probably wanted to see Brendan perish as revenge for Drew.

The brunette was a feeling of mixed emotions, she blamed herself for Brendan's current state but also for Ash being taken away. She wasn't with Brendan which caused him to easily be taken away from her, now he was covered in multiple werewolf bites and if she didn't get original vampire blood, he could easily die within a day.

May blamed herself for Ash being taken away too, because while she didn't have her full attention on helping Ash as she was also using her magic to find ways to help Brendan at the same time, Paul could easily manipulate Ash.

The brunette sat up, letting out a sigh. She wasn't sure what to do, everything seemed hazy now. She didn't plan to stop until she found a way to save Brendan, but she also needed to help Ash.. the longer he went without his humanity, the harder it was going to be to bring him back to himself.

May exited the bedroom, going into the bathroom to wipe her face. She didn't want Brendan to know how worried and upset she was for him, it'd cause him to become upset too and that was the last thing he needed.

Suddenly, May's phone buzzed. The witch peered down at it on the side of the bathtub, and blinked in surprise to see it was Ursula who was calling her. "What the fuck does she want.." May groaned, before holding the phone to her ear. "What is it, bitch?" The girl growled, being blunt. "Well, hello to you too." Ursula huffed back.

"I don't want to speak to you." May admitted, wanting to hang up. "Wait!" Ursula pleaded. "I need your help, I've been locked in the torture chamber thing in our basement.. I need you to let me out." Ursula explained, as May scoffed. "Fuck off. There's no way I'm helping you." She admitted, going to hang up this time. "Wait! Please! I beg you, I can't stay in here!" The hybrid admitted. This caused May to bite her lip, as an idea suddenly hit her.

"I will let you out. I'll be there in five minutes." May replied. "Really? Thank you so much. I can't bear another minute in here!" Ursula groaned. "I need a favour in return though." May said sternly. "Yeah whatever, just get me out of here."

-

The double front doors to Dawn's house flew open, as two figures stormed inside. They entered the hall, causing Dawn to smile and everyone else to look confused.

"Touko? Gary? What are you two doing here?" Barry asked, curiously. "Helping you two." Gary replied, as he walked over to Johanna, Touko walked over to Linda.

"You need to get out of here right now." The brunette ordered, as Linda raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to take orders from a child." She admitted, causing Touko to glare. "I will bite you if you do not leave.. heads up I am a werewolf and I'm not afraid to bite a little vampire." The werewolf admitted, trying to intimidate the women.

Linda turned to Dawn, shooting a glare, "Was this your doing?!" She growled. Dawn just stood by the bottom of the stair rail, her arms crossed. She decided to ignore Linda.

Linda then turned to her son, "I'll give you my new number hun, I'm clearly unwelcome here." She scoffed. "I'm sure you have a million questions, and I do have a lot to tell you." She admitted. Barry nodded, passing his mother his phone so she could punch in her number. "I've got your number still, I'll call you later, okay?" Linda said, sounding genuine, as she passed Barry back his phone, "Yeah, okay." He replied, sounding like he didn't know what to say.

Linda then supersped out of the house, leaving Johanna confused by the whole situation. "How did she run so quickly? And why does this young girl believe she's a werewolf?" Johanna asked, causing Gary to sigh as he walked up to her, and looked into her eyes. "That women that just left the house, do not let her in. Now forget everything that just happened." Gary said, compelling the women.

Johanna blinked, taking a step back, "I didn't realise you guys were inviting guests over!" She said to Dawn and Barry, "I would have made more food." The women sighed, as Touko couldn't help but giggle over her generosity.

"It's fine, thank you though. We're not staying too long." Gary smiled, before he and Touko walked over to Dawn and Barry. "Are you guys alright?" Touko asked the pair, as they nodded. Dawn had slight panic in her eyes that only Gary seemed to have noticed.

"I feel so.. strange.. I don't know how to feel. She left and never called.. why does she want to get in contact now?" Barry blurted. "But it's also.. a huge relief to see her.." He admitted. "Well of course it is.. she's your mother." Touko admitted, facing Barry. Gary couldn't help but notice Dawn zoned out. He walked over to her, asking if she was okay but she didn't seem to hear.

"Dawn?" Gary asked, raising a hand to cup her cheek, so he could get her attention by facing her face up to his. Dawn blinked in surprise, facing Gary. "Sorry did you.. say something?" Dawn asked, as the brunette retracted his hand back to his side. "Are you okay?" Gary asked, concerned. Dawn bit her lip, looking to Barry quickly to make sure he wasn't listening, before looking back at the vampire in front of her. "The person I nearly hit with my car.. it was her.. what if she's.. here to try and cut my Mum and I out of Barrys life.. what if she realised leaving was.. a bad decision and she wants Palmer and Barry back?" Dawn blurted.

"Woah well that's a bit of a wild assumption." Gary admitted, "But a rationale one.." He trailed off, causing Dawn to bite her lip again. "Ash told me that Linda's best friend seemed to want to keep Barry away from the supernatural.. if that's the case, I don't think she would want you and Johanna gone.. especially considering you two are basically the only normal people in his life." Gary admitted, the last part caused Dawn to giggle.

Barry's voice caught Gary and Dawns attention. "So why were you two together anyway?" He asked, sounding teasing. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Touko huffed, "I was about to drop Touko at her house." Gary explained. "I can't constantly be a third wheel to Iris and Cilan." The werewolf admitted, laughing nervously, "So I asked Gary to drop me home."

-

May wandered down the stairs to Ursulas weird basement, feeling a little uneasy. She stopped infront of the metal door, and stood still as Ursula came up to the door, a smile spread across her face.

"Thank god, you came!" The hybrid chimed, before noticing the witch holding a plastic cup. "What is that for?" She then asked. "This is for your favour." May said, placing the cup between the bars to the window.

"I need your blood, to undo what your brother has done to my boyfriend.. and I won't be letting you out until I have some of it." May spoke, crossing her arms. Ursula groaned, snatching the cup off of the window, "For the record... I couldn't care less about what happens to your boyfriend, you'll probably run away and eventually find a new one anyway." Ursula spoke, putting on an innocent tone.

May rolled her eyes, "You can stop with that.. I love Brendan. I'm not leaving him anytime soon." She admitted. "Hm that's funny, didn't you say you loved Drew too?" Ursula asked, putting on an unamused expression. "I did, but your brother became abusive.. our relationship became.. really.. toxic. Brendan won't do the same." May spoke with optimism.

"How can you be so sure?" Ursula asked, before biting in her wrist, and letting the blood that dripped from the bite, fall into the plastic cup. "Because, Brendan is nothing like Drew." May spoke, her arms still crossed.

Ursula placed the plastic cup back on the window, a quarter of it filled with her blood. May unhesitatingly took back the cup, before looking back at Ursula. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to free me already?" The pink haired girl asked, impatiently. The brunette rolled her eyes before stepping forward to unlock the chamber door. May stepped aside, once pulling the door open as Ursula stepped out proudly.

-

Timeskip to half an hour later

-

"We're late!" Brendan admitted, hurrying as he hurried May along with him. "I know, I know!" May squeaked, trying to keep as he had her hand.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" May asked her boyfriend, as they stopped outside the forest, about to enter and meet up with the rest of their group. May had given him Ursula's blood as soon as she got back to Ash's apartment. "Babe, I feel perfectly fine again, I promise." Brendan said, lightly squeezing her hand, causing her to smile. He certainly looked better, but obviously May didn't know how he would feel.

The brunette witch stood on her toes, leaning up to press a kiss on Brendan's lips quickly. Brendan was taken by surprise, but melted into the kiss, as he put his arms around May. When they broke apart, Brendan still had a partially surprised expression, especially as she his girlfriend was looking at him intently, her eyes watery. "I love you so much." May spoke, squeezing his hands lightly as she held them in her own. A smile formed on Brendan's face, "I love you too, May." He spoke softly.

A tear rolled down May's cheek, which caused Brendan to lift his hand to her face, to wipe it away gently. "I'm so happy you're going to live.." May said, pulling her boyfriend in for a hug, as she had her head buried in his chest. Brendan wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, before kissing her forehead. "I couldn't imagine life without you now." May spoke softly, before breaking away from her boyfriend.

Brendan looked into his girlfriends eyes loving, as he squeezed her hands gently again, before realising they were probably holding everybody up, "We should go." He admitted. May nodded, letting go of one of Brendans hands, but still holding his other hand with her other hand, as they entered the forest to meet with the rest of their friends.

-

The group stood around Calem's grave, quietly paying their respects. Dawn, Barry, Lucas, Leaf, Gary, Serena, Touko, Iris and Cilan all stood in front of the grave, some holding flowers. May and Brendan hurried over, apologising for holding everybody up.

Dawn stood beside Barry, holding flowers in her hands. She looked to her brother before doing something he wasn't expecting, she freed up one of her hands to grab his hand. Barry looked at her, a bit confused.. little did he realise Dawn watching him moments prior, seeing the boy look so.. defeated. Calem and Barry became friends, sure they weren't the best of friends, but Barry made him feel less alone. They were always sitting together in the classes they shared, talking. The pair emerged from their spot towards the grave, where Dawn bent down to place the flowers.

Touko fumbled with an item in her hand, that Iris had been keeping her eye on. Once the werewolf caught the witch staring, she felt obligated to tell her what it was. "It's a moonstone." She spoke up, though she spoke at a decent volume. "It's beautiful." Iris replied, before Touko stepped forward to place it on the grave.

Serena sighed, trying to stay calm, as she looked at the grave belonging to Calem. "He didn't deserve to die.. god why didn't I do more to help him!?" She thought, partially blaming herself for his death. Despite the awkwardness and small talk Calem and Serena dealt with when seeing eachother, Serena still saw Calem as a friend.

Brendan watched the grave, still in shock. It was almost like if he watched it for long enough, the events in the past twenty four hours would reverse and Calem would magically be alive. A tear rolled down his cheek, as he walked towards the grave to place flowers that he held.

Iris placed a small candle by the grave, using her magic to light it up, as the group all stood in front of it, silently paying their respects.

"We will get revenge for you, Calem." Brendan thought, as he took May's hand. "We'll kill Paul, even if it's the last thing we do."

-

The group settled down in Ash's living room, as they had been a couple nights prior, except this time, Dawn was standing in front of them instead of Ash.

"You all may know that Ash is gone, Paul's compelled him to turn off his emotions and run wild with him.. doing.. probably horrendous things to.. very.. innocent people.." Dawn trailed off, swallowing before she spoke again. "But that's not all true. Ash didn't turn off his humanity, because he was on vervain." The girl added.

"With all due respect Dawn," May spoke up, catching everybody's attention. "Ash looked me dead in the eyes and said goodbye.. that's not an Ash thing to do, unless he'd 'flipped the switch'." She admitted. Dawn shook her head, "It was an act. He needed Ursula, Paul and Bianca to believe that he'd turned off his humanity so he could.. buy us time."

"To my knowledge, Ash and Paul are going from town to town.. draining innocent people of their blood and slowly making their way around the region until they come back to Lumiose city so we have time to make a plan and kill Paul once they return." Dawn explained as May shook her head, "That's not a good idea, while he's stalling to protect us, he's hurting other people.. innocent people!" She admitted. "I say we track him down and get him ourselves." The witch added.

"We can't though, if we all leave school at once, the staff will look into it and potentially find out most of us in this group are supernatural." Touko spoke up. "Well, not all of us are in school." May admitted. Dawn's expression changed into a frown as she faced May, "Are you being serious? You and Brendan would go fight Paul alone?" She asked as if she could read May's mind.. as May raised an eyebrow, confused. "Paul has already killed you once.. and hearing about what he did to Calem, I'm sure he could easily do that to Brendan too." She spoke, "If we're going after Paul and Ash, we're doing it together. All of us." Dawn said sternly.

"Safety in numbers I guess." Gary spoke up. "Exactly." Iris added, liking the idea that if they went after Ash, it would be altogether. "Alright, when do you guys finish school?" May asked. "We finish in a week for summer break." Serena piped up. "Alright, we have one week to come up with a flawless plan, then we'll use a good old locater spell on Ash and go and kill Paul and bring our friend home." May suggested, as a few people agreed.

"We're not putting a time on this." Dawn ordered, as everyone turned to her. "Dawn, do you even want Ash back?" Leaf asked, with a sweatdrop. "Of course I do - More than anything! He's been gone for barely a day and I already feel like.. a part of me is missing.." The blue haired girl trailed off, "But I can say with confidence that both Ash and I don't want anybody else on our side to die, so we're not leaving this city until we do have an absolutely flawless plan.. that promises us that Paul will die and that everybody on our side will survive." Dawn ordered, which everybody agreed to.

The group then discussed ideas for the following hour or two and had some great ideas, but as it got late and they had to go to school the following day. Dawn did tell everyone they had to live their normal lives the following week as Ash requested, though the second school was over, Dawn planned to work hard on this plan.

"Alright, if Ash knew you were all here working late on a plan to save him, he'd probably tell you all to go home." Brendan spoke up, as it was late. "Good point, we can come back tomorrow night to work on this!" Barry decided.

Everyone split up to head home. Leaf went to leave with Lucas, who was also taking Dawn and Barry home, but was quickly stopped by Gary. The girl stopped, as Gary had walked in front of her, "Leaf can we talk, please?" He asked. Leaf bit her lip, "Alright." She replied, knowing she couldn't avoid this any longer. The pair exited the apartment, Gary insisting he'd drive Leaf home.

-

Timeskip to 20 minutes later

-

Lucas parked the car at the front of Dawn and Barry's house. "Thanks for the ride!" Barry chimed, before exiting the car to head inside, seeming like he had somewhere to be.

"Hey Dawn," Lucas spoke up, as she scooted over to the door, prepared to get out, she stopped and turned to Lucas. "How are you feeling now?" He asked. "Actually.. I feel fine now.. thank you.. I do owe it to you." She admitted. A smile was brought upon Lucas' face, "Anytime.. take care." He said as Dawn stepped out of the car, "Goodnight Lucas." She smiled, before closing the door.

The girl walked up to her front door, and opened it to reveal Barry, a bag in his arms. "Barry.. where are you going?" She asked. "I'm going to stay with my Mum tonight.. apparently she's now staying with somebody else in the city." Barry began explaining, "And.. I have a lot to ask her and she has a lot to tell me." He admitted. "If you feel unsafe, please call me or something." Dawn admitted, uneasy by this, though she had an awful first impression of Linda. "I'll be fine Dawn, she's my mother.. I'd like to believe she wouldn't hurt me." Barry admitted, swinging his bag onto his back.

Dawn nodded, before stepping forward to pull Barry into a hug. "And you are my brother.. I'm always going to look out for you." She said quietly, as Barry hugged the girl back.

-

Gary parked his car at the front of Leaf's house, it'd been an awkward car ride but now that Leaf was about to get out, she had some talking to do.

"Alright.." Gary began, turning to face his girlfriend. "What is going on Leaf? You've been avoidant since you got back from your weekend away.. and I can't understand why." He admitted, his hand laying on the console of the car, shaking slightly. "I love you Leaf.. so much.. but have your feelings changed?" He asked, sounding hurt to even ask.

Leaf bit her lip, feeling guilty. She place her hand on too of Garys. The brunette turned to face her boyfriend to speak, "Of course I love you Gary.. the person who I woke up to being by my side in hospital.. is the person I've been in love with.. ever since that moment." She admitted. "But as much as I said I can live with our past.. before my accident.. I can't." Leaf admitted, retracting her hand now. "Now that my memories are back and I can see how I was treated by you.. I can't live with it." The girl sighed. "I've been so conflicted because.. I am love with the person I met that day in the hospital.. and I have been so in love with you ever since.. but now that I can basically see our past.. I didn't know what to do.. I'm struggling to cope with it." Leaf explained.

Gary became a little teary eyed, feeling guilt but also as if he knew what Leaf was about to say. "I'm sorry Gary.. I don't think I can do this anymore.. I think we need to.. break up." Leaf spoke slowly, guilt showing in her voice. "Right.." Gary sighed, "Leaf, I'm sorry for the way I treated you and I'll always be sorry." The boy admitted, "But I understand that doesn't change the past and I can understand why you feel the way you do.." Gary admitted.

Leaf tried to put on a smile, "I'm glad.. I hope we can... stay friends.." She admitted. "I hope so too." Gary replied, before Leaf opened the car door. "Goodnight Gary." The girl said, before turning on her heels to walk towards her house. Gary looked up sadly, watching his now ex girlfriend walk away. "Goodnight Leaf.." He sighed, before starting up the car engine again.

-

Dawn laid in her bed, pulling the doona over her shoulders as she looked up at the roof. She couldn't stop thinking about the conversation she'd had with Barry the day prior, before she'd fallen asleep at the hospital.

-

Flashback

-

"This is all my fault.." The boy trailed off, catching the girl's attention, "What is your fault?" She asked. Barry shook his head with guilt, "It's my fault you're apart of all of this.. I'm the one that brought you to Lumiose city." Dawn went to speak up but was cut off by Barry speaking. "You're always the one getting hurt.. I didn't want this.. kind of life for you.." He admitted.

Dawn shook her head, "It's too late for that Barry... this is my life now." She admitted. "And don't blame yourself for it." She added. "I had no hope of staying out of this.. considering my best friends aren't human and.. neither is my boyfriend. But considering some of the wonderful people in my life.. I wouldn't change anything." Dawn said sleepily.

Barry couldn't help but smile, but guilt still showed, Dawn drifted off to sleep before he could object or protest, so he decided to go to sleep too.

-

Flashback end


	45. Rescue

Barry's POV

-

I entered the house as my Mother opened the door. "I'm glad you decided to come over Barry.. obviously this isn't my house.. but I will be here for a while. It's definitely been a while since I've been able to see my son." She smiled, before lifting a hand to ruffle my hair. I cringed, trying to fix it once she retracted her hand.

"It's been a while, because you left.. and you left me no way to trace you." I admitted, "I have reasons, and I'm happy to tell you but first, let's find you a room to stay in." My mum smiled, as I nodded.

"Mum, who does this house even belong to?" I asked. "It belongs to my new boyfriend, Roberto. He won't mind that you're here." She smiled. "Is he a vampire too, just like you are?" I asked, without hesitation. I noticed my mother clench her fists before she turned around to face me. "He won't harm you. Don't worry." She answered.

My Mum took me to a spare room where I dumped my stuff. She then left into the kitchen. I felt like this house was way too large for one person.. it's a place i'd easily get lost in. I shook my head, deciding to focus my energy on the questions I had to ask Mum.. I then looked down at my ring, deciding I'd have to ask questions about it.

-

Timeskip to 5-10 minutes later

-

"So, you have some explaining to do." I said, sitting down in the lounge room, as Mum had made me tea. "What do you want to know, dear?" My Mum asked, passing me the mug. I smiled as I took it, keeping it in my hands as it was warm.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, as her face changed to show guilt. "Your father and I.." She trailed off. "We weren't on good terms anymore... I was becoming addicted to vampires while he was becoming addicted in finding ways to kill them." She added. "We weren't meant to be.. we drifted apart too much."

I blinked, visibly annoyed, "Not a usual reason for drifting apart." I admitted, before lifting my hand, "What's the deal with these rings you gave Dad and I?" I asked, sternly. "It's to protect you from the Supernatural. If you're killed in any sort of supernatural way, you'll come back to life." She spoke.

"Hmm.. it protects me from any sort of supernatural death.." I thought, looking down at it. "I knew with the way your father was going, wanting to kill vampires, both of you are already in danger, so I decided to try and protect you both a bit.. particularly you..." My mother admitted, as I looked back up at her.

"Who turned you?" I asked, as she shook her head, "It doesn't matter. He's dead now." Mum admitted. "But I asked him to turn me, I wanted to experience what it was really like to be a vampire." She smiled. ".. Do you regret it?" I asked, as she shook her head. "Not at all." She answered.

I felt a sting as she said that, I couldn't help but feel my eyes water slightly, but I didn't want her to notice I looked hurt. "Wow.." I admitted, shaking my head in annoyance, the fact that she didn't regret leaving us to become a vampire, really pissed me off.

"Whatever, I have an amazing family now." I grumbled, getting up to head into the kitchen. That's when a hand grabbed my arm, I turned to face my mother who'd super sped over to me, "I regret leaving you Barry, but what choice did I have? I was destined to be a vampire and your Dad.. has a family history of vampire hunters.." She admitted, to which I became surprised. Obviously I knew he was a hunter but I didn't know it was a family thing.

"Not to mention.. I didn't want you wrapped up in all of this.. supernatural stuff." She explained. "But of course your father decided to move to Lumiose city out of all places." She added, a fake smile, as annoyance was in her voice. I just got my arm out of her grip and continued to walk to the kitchen to place my cup in the sink.

I then walked back to the lounge, where I found Mum sitting back on the couch. I went and sat back down beside her. "What's the reason you're in Lumiose city?" I asked, sternly, as she looked up at me. "To fix the mess your father made for you.." She trailed off, as I gave her a confused look.

"I know you're involved in this supernatural mess that I didn't want you involved in, so i'm here to fix that." She explained, as I realised something. "You told Brenda to kill Ash, didn't you!?" I asked, outraged. She gave a slight nod, "They're dangerous Barry, I've seen your friend group, and most of them.. are dangerous and aren't to be trusted. I don't want them in your life." She said calmly. I glared at my mother, "You don't get to make that decision for me.. they're more apart my life than you are." I growled.

"Not to mention," I spoke up again, after pausing for a moment. "You're as dangerous as my friends, why should I not have them in my life, but have you in it?" I asked, as my mother hesitantly looked up at me again, tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Because, Barry.. I'm leaving the second they're out of your life." She admitted, as I shook my head in frustration. "Unbelievable!" I snapped before turning around to leave the house to calm down.

-

The next day

-

Dawn laid in bed, distracted by her phone. She'd been hoping all morning that Ash would call her, but her luck wasn't looking good.

She was currently texting Barry back and forth, as she'd still been worried for him, despite his reassurance.

Dawn: How was last night? It must be exciting to finally see your mum again

Barry: Honestly it was awful, we had a bit of a fight and I nearly packed my stuff to come home.. I have a lot to tell you

Dawn: What happened? Are you alright?

Barry: Yeah I'm fine. I decided to stay the night so I can talk to Mum this morning with a clear head.. I should be home soon.

Dawn: Okay, goodluck

Dawn locked her phone and finally left the comfort of her bed, hesitantly. She looked at the pile of books on her bed and groaned, remembering she and her friends had their final test tomorrow, for English. Most of her friends were in the other English class, but they were all working on the same novels.

It would be a lot easier if they'd worked together, and when they were done, they could meet up with May and Brendan and discuss their plan to rescue Ash.

Dawn then unlocked her phone, opening the group chat she had with her friends, and starting typing a message.

Dawn: Hey guys, we have our last English assignment tomorrow and I was thinking we could all work together on our notes for it Then after we could meet up with May and Brendan and hopefully start working on a plan..

Iris: That's a great idea! I'm struggling with preparation..

Touko: Me too, where should we meet? And when?

Dawn: Hmm how about the school? In half an hour?

Cilan: Is the school even open to students over the weekend?

Serena: Yeah, we have keys to get into the dorm floor at least.

Dawn: So everyone will be there? Except for Barry

Gary: And Ash lol

Dawn: Well.. obviously

Touko: Yeah girl, we'll be there. See you guys soon

Gary: I ain't coming

Iris: Whaaat why? It'll definitely be easier if we all work together!!

Serena: Gary will be coming..

Gary: ️

Dawn: Cool, see you guys there then.

Dawn locked her phone again and packed her books into her backpack. She quickly got changed out of her pyjamas and into some casual clothes.

She exited her house, locking the door. She plugged in some earphones and started walking to school.

The blue haired girl missed driving, but after the state of her car after Linda caused her accident, there was no way it was driveable. Being busy with school, she hadn't had time to look for a job, but planned to look over the summer.

Before she knew it, Dawn arrived at school. She had arrived earlier than anticipated, so she unlocked one of the glass doors and entered, deciding to sit in the cafeteria as there was a table large enough for their group, and since upstairs was locked off during weekends so they couldn't use a classroom.

Ten minutes passed and everyone arrived, they all found Dawn in the cafeteria and joined her, eventually the table filling.

"Alright, Let's go around and discuss what we're stuck on, hopefully someone else will have the solution." Serena laughed, as they each took turns in talking.

Dawn kept peering down at her phone, waiting for the name of her lover to appear, calling her, but kept finding herself disappointed. Obviously not disappointed in him, but the situation Paul had dragged him into. She then kept reminding herself that they'd be working on a plan as soon as they finished on their English work.

A name then popped up on the girls phone, the vibration of the phone surprising her nevertheless, but the name wasn't Ash. "Barry?" She quickly took her phone, worried for her brother once more. "I gotta take this." She said to the group before walking away from the table.

"Barry, hey!" Dawn greeted, "Hey Dawn, I'm kind of in a bit of trouble-" Barry panted, sounded like he'd been running. Dawn's eyes widened, "What's going on?!" She panicked.

"Mum's boyfriend and his friends came home this morning, and.. they're.." He was still puffing, clearly exhausted. "Her boyfriend is a vampire and he is trying to kill me! And- the best friend was trying to hold my Mum off.." He explained.

"Oh my god.. I'm with our friends, we'll be on our way." Dawn ordered. "Text me the address and hide.. We'll be there really soon!" Dawn assured him, before hanging up. She then ran back over to the table.

-

Timeskip to ten minutes later.

-

"Alright, let's hurry. His mum is fucking crazy, I can't imagine what her boyfriend is like." Dawn admitted, making sure the gun in her hand was loaded completely with wooden bullets. "We'll outnumber them easily." Serena said, almost proudly.

The group of six entered the house, where they stood in a long hallway that stretched around the perimeter of the home. "What a weird fucking entrance.." Gary sweatdropped. "I'm assuming this would be a lounge or something?" Dawn questioned, opening the first door they saw, to reveal indeed a lounge room. On the other side of the lounge room seemed to be another door which would lead somewhere else.

"Do these guys live in a maze?" Touko sweatdropped. "I don't know, let's find Barry and get out of here." Dawn decided, stepping through the door. "I second that.." Cilan said, also stepping through the door.

Iris then went to step through the door, finding herself being stopped, "What the hell?!" She blurted, trying once more to be denied of entry again. "Let me try." Touko spoke up, as Iris stepped aside. The werewolf walked forward, trying to step through the doorway, also to be stopped. "What kind of bullshit is this!?" The brunette growled, stepping aside as Serena and Gary, being stubborn as hell, tried to enter the lounge room as well, not getting inside.

"You guys can't get in?" Cilan asked. Iris groaned, "There's some sort of barricade.." Dawn blinked in surprise, "Like the one you used on the twins?" She asked, to which Iris nodded. "That makes no sense, there's vampires inside this barrier." Dawn admitted, as Barry had been chased by a vampire. "Maybe it's been spelled to keep supernatural beings out, that aren't already within the border." Touko suggested.

Cilan turned to Dawn, "We better start looking for Barry then." He admitted, as it seemed up to them. "No!" Iris, Touko and Serena all ordered, in unison. "You two won't stand a chance in there, you'll get killed!" Touko panicked. "What other choice do we have?" Dawn asked, "This conversation is already wasting time, my brother's life is on the line here." She said sternly.

"Do you guys at least have weapons?" Gary asked, unconvinced as the pair in sync, opened their jackets to reveal the pockets on the inside of the jacket and side of their pants, filled with stakes and wooden bullets, not to mention they each had a gun to fire the wooden bullets with.

"Alright," Iris spoke hesitantly, "What do you two want us to do?" She asked. "Help to distract the supernatural beings inside so we can reach Barry. Go around this messed up hallway and open the doors and.. I don't know deal with any supernatural being you see?" Dawn sweatdropped. "Alright, we'll do our best." Touko decided, "Be careful." She then ordered them both.

The humans nodded before turning to leave the lounge room. "Alright I think we should split up." Serena suggested, as there was four of them in a large, weird hallway. "Good idea." Touko said, quickly taking Iris' hand. "We'll go this way." She said, pointing behind her before quickly dashing off with Iris. "Alright, we'll go right." Serena decided, turning to Gary.

-

Dawn and Cilan had gone through the lounge door to be greeted by two hallways, one going left and one going right. "This is the weirdest fucking house.." Dawn said quietly, sweatdropping. "Do we go left or right?" She then asked Cilan, as she turned to him. "Actually I think we should split up." He admitted, causing Dawn's eyes to widen, "That is a terrible idea!"

"There's only two of us in here, it would be a lot more wise to stick together." Dawn admitted, as Cilan shook his head, "We'll cover more ground if we split up, which will save us a lot more time.. this is Barry's life we're talking about, remember." He admitted. "You're right.." Dawn trailed off, though despite being correct, it meant their lives would be more at risk by splitting up. Regardless, the pair went different ways, Cilan going left and Dawn going right.

-

"Alright, three doors open and it's been clear so far." Serena admitted, relieved. She hoped there weren't many vampires inside the barricade.

Gary had been awfully quiet the whole time, which was unlike him. "How are you holding up?" Serena asked, as she'd found out about the breakup. "I feel fine." Gary shrugged.

Serena was a little surprised, obviously she felt Gary was lying, but she didn't want to call him out on it. "It's okay if you're not feeling fine.." She admitted, "It's natural to feel upset after a break up." Serena added. "Sere, I said I am fine." Gary groaned. "Alright, alright." Serena put her hands up in defeat, not pushing the issue any further.

They reached the next door and Gary opened it, to be greeted by a vampire who was also coincidentally about to open the door. "I didn't realise there were visitors." The shorter women that stood before them, grinned, taking a step back from the door as she knew they couldn't reach them.

Regardless, Serena tried to grab the vampire, causing the stranger to laugh at her failed attempt. The laughter stopped when what look like a wooden bullet, pierced the vampire in the chest.. more specifically the heart, she then collapsed to the ground, causing Serena's eyes to widen in surprise. "So the guns still work with the barrier." Gary spoke up, as the girl turned around to see him holding one of the guns filled with wooden bullets.

"Right.." Serena sweatdropped, as they moved along to the next door.

-

Cilan continued walking down the left hallway, before noticing something shiny on the floor. He bent down to pick up the shiny object and examine it, concluding that it is Barry's ring. "Oh god, he doesn't have it on him then." Cilan worried, hoping Barry was alright.

The boy picked up the ring, and slid it on his finger. Of course he was going to return it to Barry as soon as he found him, but until then he decided to wear it. He had hope that Barry and Dawn would be okay, compared to them Cilan was at a disadvantage. Barry asked his Dad for some basic weapon training, and Cilan's almost certain whatever Palmer taught Barry, Barry then taught Dawn. The green haired boy on the other hand, had no sort of training.

-

"Why'd you drag me away from Serena and Gary so quickly?" Iris asked, with a laugh. "What, you don't wanna be paired with me?" Touko asked, in a teasing tone. "Obviously I do." Iris laughed back, "But you were very quick to leave them together." She added.

Touko shrugged, "I know Gary just got out of a kinda serious relationship but.. there's definitely a something between him and Serena.." She admitted. "Well Serena did tell us they had a one night thing." Iris shrugged, causing Touko to shake her head, "Well yeah but it's seems more than that.. There's definitely a spark between them!" The werewolf boomed. Touko's enthusiasm towards this caused Iris to giggle, "Alright, maybe we can ask Serena about that later." She decided.

"I don't believe you two belong here." A voice spoke up, from behind Iris and Touko. The pair quickly turned around to see a taller vampire standing before them. "But don't worry, I will get rid of you." He added. "You're messing with the wrong group." Touko growled, her eyes turning yellow for a moment, causing the vampire to raise an eyebrow. "A werewolf?" He asked.

Before he could say anything more, the girl launched at him, firing a punch so powerful he was thrown against the wall with force. "And what are you?" He stammered looking to Iris, as he got back onto his feet. "A witch." Iris grinned, before saying the words to a spell under her breath, causing head pain to the vampire so severe that he cried out in pain.

Touko then took a wooden stake from her pocket, and looked at it hesitantly. "If you don't kill him, he'll kill us." Iris admitted, as Touko nodded. She then raced over to the vampire who was still frozen in place, as he was in pain. The werewolf then used the stake to stab him in the heart, stepping back in surprise as he collapsed.

"We just.. killed somebody!" Touko admitted, in surprise. "He would have killed us otherwise." Iris replied, "Cmon let's keep moving." She suggested.

-

Dawn stopped in front of another door that stood before me, nervously. She bit her lip before putting her hand on the knob of the door, and turning it, staying hopeful that there wouldn't be a vampire on the other side of it.

She quickly pushed the door open, looking up to see Barry standing inside the room, that seemed like a bedroom. There was a large window he was standing in front of, the curtain seemingly ripped off as it was at the blonde haired boys feet. "Barry!" Dawn's expression turned into a smile as she raced over to hug him.

The boy grunted in pain, as he hugged her back. "What did they do to you?" Dawn asked, in a panic. The boy showed Dawn his wrists, which were covered in bite marks. There was noticeably, a lot of blood seeping through his shirt, which Dawn noticed and worried about. Barry lifted his shirt to show a deep, bleeding wound, likely to be from a stake of some sort.

"Oh my god we need to get you out of here!" Dawn panicked, before quickly grabbing his hand to look at it, "You have your ring, right?" She asked, dropping that hand to take his other and look for the ring. Barry shook his head, "Mum's stupid boyfriend took it off, I don't know where it is." This caused Dawn to panic more.

"We need to find Cilan and get out of here." She demanded, as she put an arm around her brother to support him as they walked. Barry had a bit of a limp and was walking a bit slow as he was in a lot of pain.

"What made you hide in here?" Dawn asked, as they began to exit the bedroom. "Apart from my mother, none of the vampires have daylight rings. I knew if I stood in the light, they wouldn't be able to hurt me." He admitted. "That's smart thinking." Dawn replied.

Dawn went to lead Barry back down the weird hallway where on the other side, she and Cilan had parted ways, but Barry stopped her. "There's something in this room you need to see." He admitted, pointing to the door on their right. "Alright." Dawn said, opening the door with her free hand as they entered.

-

Cilan opened the next door, which lead him to a large kitchen. He entered quietly, unaware if anybody was in the room as it was so dark. That's when a light flicked on, revealing there was somebody else in the room. The figure in front of Cilan was tall, with black hair, deep red eyes and very sharp fangs. Cilan noticed he didn't have a daylight ring, and that artificial light did nothing to him. The green haired boy also noticed there were no larger windows in this room, if there was he would have tried to open or remove the curtain so the light could protect him.

"I don't think you're in the right house, my friend." The figure spoke, taking a step forward. "The name's Roberto, and you are?" He asked, as Cilan quickly took the gun from his pocket. "My name is none of your business." He quickly spoke, aiming the gun at Roberto and firing a bullet.

Roberto dodged quickly, super speeding to be in front of Cilan, "Wrong answer." He said, using one of his hands to keep a grip around Cilan's neck, and using the other to grab the boys wrist. "You will be some use to me though." The man said darkly, his eyes turning bloodshot before he fiercely bit into Cilan's wrist.

Suddenly, a door opened, one that lead to the outer part of the house, and in the barricaded doorway stood Iris and Touko. "Cilan!? The werewolf blurted, both herself and Iris' eyes widened.

"Leave him alone!!" Iris yelled, trying to use magic to get through the border, but nothing worked. "What was that? You want me to leave this boy alone?" Roberto asked, tearing away from Cilan's wrist. "What are you, fucking deaf?" Touko growled.

"Fine, I'll leave him alone." Roberto decided, turning back to Cilan and breaking his neck. He let the boys body fall to the floor, before turning back to the girls, "Your wish is my command~" He chimed.

"Cilan!!" Iris cried out, tears forming in her eyes, as his lifeless body fell to the floor. Touko froze, tearing up also. The brunette then quickly clutched her gun from her pocket, and aimed it at Roberto, not hesitating to fire. The bullet pierced his shoulder, causing him to glare at the girls.

"The guns work." Touko pointed out, pain in her voice. Iris quickly grabbed her gun from her pocket as well and brought it out to fire at Roberto. The pair fired bullets, piercing different parts of his body, causing him to collapse to the ground. He was still conscious but unable to move, as he was in an insane amount of pain all over and wouldn't be able to get up until all the bullets were removed from his body.

"Stop shooting." Iris spoke, sounding stern. "He won't be going anywhere, I would like him to suffer." She decided, sounding hurt as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Good idea." Touko said, trying to push against the barrier again, in frustration, but it still didn't budge. "Fuck this barricade!" She growled, furious.

"Cilan he's.." Iris trailed off, looking back to his unmoving body. "Cilan is dead!" She admitted, in a sob. Touko turned back to her best friend, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Our best friend is dead.. and we can't do anything!" Iris broke down, collapsing into Touko's arms. The brunette let the witch cry on her shoulder, she couldn't help but find herself crying too.

The pair felt so helpless, being stuck outside the main part of the house.

-

"This here, open it!" Barry ordered, as they reached a filing cabinet. Dawn opened a drawer without hesitation. She noticed a whole bunch of files. "Have a look at them." Barry said, as Dawn took the files and laid them out on the floor.

The girl stared in shock as the files had the names of her friends. "Gary Oak.. Serena Yvonne.. Ash Ketchum.." She began, slowly reading in shock. "Iris and Touko are here as well! And Ursula, Paul and Bianca-" Dawn began opening the files to read through them.

Ash, Gary and Serena's included when they'd arrived to Lumiose city and what school they went to, not to mention a bit about their personalities and attitudes. "Barry.. I think your mother has been more involved in your life than you think.." Dawn admitted, still in shock.

She then looked into Touko, Iris and Bianca's files, revealing there wasn't a lot of information on them, but that whoever had written these files wasn't sure what they were, but knew they weren't human.

She then looked at the twins files, revealing information similar to Gary, Serena and Ash's files. Dawn then closed them all and piled them into her backpack. "Why do you think your mother and her weird boyfriend have files on our friends? And the twins.." The blue haired girl asked, as Barry recalled the conversation he had with his mother the night prior.

"She wants to kill them.. all of them." He blurted, his eyes widening. "She's the reason Ash was nearly killed that one time.. she's going after them all." Barry explained. "And then after she completes this task of killing all of the supernatural people in my life, she said she's leaving, for good." The blonde trailed off.

"That's ridiculous." Dawn blurted, disgusted by that plan. "We need to burn those files." Barry decided, "Oh we definitely will be burning them." Dawn agreed, "But something doesn't make sense." She trailed off, as Barry gave her a confused look.

Dawn closed her eyes, hesitant to answer. She knew Barry was already pissed at his Mum for what they'd just uncovered, but what she was about to tell him would really make him furious.

"Remember a couple of months ago I got into that car accident.. and Gary brought me to Ash's house.. where you and Ash were?" Dawn asked, as Barry gave a nod. Dawn bit her lip before continuing, "Your Mum is what caused the accident. She appeared in the middle of the road and I went to swerve and avoid her.. and I crashed into a tree." Dawn explained. "Your mum intimidatingly came over to me.. I don't know if she planned to kill me or just scare me.. but she disappeared because Gary zoomed over." The blue haired girl explained, as Barry was in complete surprise, processing the story. He then indeed became furious, but before he could say anything, somebody entered the room.

"There you are! Oh - and you have a friend!" A voice spoke up. "Oh god not you again!" Barry growled, "Dawn this ones a witch." He quickly informed her. "Hmm what's your name?" The witch man entered the room, peering down at Dawn. "As if i'd tell you." She growled.

Dawn then cried out in pain, before dropping to the floor. The witch was using a spell to cause drastic head pain, like Iris had done earlier to a vampire. "What the hell are you doing!? Leave my sister alone!" Barry yelled, as the witch just laughed. "I wonder what would happen if I tried to turn her blood into acid.." He said aloud, in a wicked tone.

Barry then took the wooden stake from his pocket and ran towards the witch, stabbing the stake into his heart. The witch then fell to the ground, not seeing it coming. Barry was shocked by his own actions, he turned to Dawn, who stood up. "Are you okay?!" He asked, stepping over to her.

"I feel kind of strange.. but the head pain is gone now.. thank you Barry." Dawn said, looking up at him. Both of them were surprised Barry had just killed somebody, but didn't mention it. Barry put a hand on Dawn's shoulder, "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked. "I'll be alright, let's go and find everyone else." Dawn insisted, as they left the room.

-

Serena opened another door, to be met with another vampire, this one with wooden stakes of their own. The blonde had barely opened the door before a stake was thrown, aimed at her chest.

"Serena!" Gary panicked, super speeding in front of her to catch the stake. He kept his eyes locked with the stranger, who seemed surprised Gary was able to enter the doorway.

"Looks like the barricade is down." The brunette stated, before hurling the stake back at the stranger, conveniently getting him in the heart, causing him to collapse to the ground.

"Why didn't we have this luck when we were fighting Ursula?" Gary groaned before turning around to Serena. "The barrier is down?" Serena blurted in surprise, stepping forward to enter the room. "You're welcome." Gary said bluntly, as Serena laughed nervously, "Of course, thank you Gare for saving me." She admitted as they continued walking into the inner part of the house they couldn't get into minutes earlier.

-

"Iris!" Touko boomed, as she was squinting to look at Cilan. "He has Barry's ring on! He's gonna be okay!" She admitted as Iris got out of Touko's arms and turned around to look. "Oh my god he does!" She boomed, a relieved smile on her face.

A grunt was heard, coming from Roberto, while the girls had been quietly mourning what they thought was the death of their friend, Roberto had quietly been pulling the bullets out of his body.

"Oh, I don't think so." Iris growled, before muttering a spell under her breath, which caused Roberto to light on fire. Touko's eyes widened, as well as Iris'. "How is this working?" The witch blurted, as Touko waved her hand through what was the barrier, minutes earlier.

"The barrier is gone!" The werewolf boomed. A grin was upon Iris' face as she stepped through the doorway, and walked over to Roberto, continuing the spell as the fire got worse, Roberto screamed in pain. Touko quickly raced over to Cilan, quickly sitting down beside his lifeless body to take his hand. She examined it, noticing the ring Barry always wore. Touko dropped his hand, a smile on her face, "You're gonna be okay.." She thought, looking down at Cilan.

A door then opened, Dawn and a staggering Barry entering the room. "Oh my god-" Barry and Dawn blurted, Barry being surprised by the fire and Dawn seeing Cilan's body, Barry then saw Cilan's body and Dawn saw the fire.

"Cilan!?" Dawn blurted, as the pair walked over. "He's going to be okay!" Touko turned to face them, still with a smile. "He is wearing your ring." She said to Barry, causing him and Dawn to sigh in relief. "We need to get Barry and Cilan to safety." Dawn ordered, "Where the hell are Serena and Gary?" She then asked.

As if on cue, another door opened, Serena and Gary entering. "Woah damn we have a pyromaniac in here." The brunette blurted, watching Iris burn Roberto to the ground. "We managed to finally step through the barricade." Serena admitted, stepping forward to see Cilan on the ground, her eyes widening.

"I.. killed a witch, I think he was the one who cast the spell." Barry admitted, hesitantly. "And Cilan is okay, he has Barry's ring." Dawn added, as Serena sighed in relief.

Iris stopped talking, as all that remained of Roberto was a pile of ash.

(A/N: Thanos who??)

"Alright, let's get out of here." Iris spoke, turning to look at Barry, then Cilan. "We'll go back to my house." Dawn decided.

The group departed the house to their cars, Dawn helping Barry walk and Gary and Touko carrying Cilan. They drove away, leaving the disaster of a house they'd spent hours in, wanting to forget about the events that'd happen.. and about the people some of them killed.

One thing still didn't make sense to Barry, where was his mother? He would have thought she would have tried to save him, but as the group had gone through the whole house and killed Roberto and his friends, Linda was no where to be seen.

The group finally arrived to Dawn's house, Dawn sat Barry in the recliner in the lounge room, as Gary and Touko laid Cilan on the couch.

"Alright, I assume you're all staying for dinner." Dawn laughed. "I guess, would you like help cooking?" Iris asked. "Sure." Dawn smiled, as the pair exited the lounge room.

"So," Serena spoke up, walking over to Barry. "We can take you to the hospital or one of us can give you our blood." She said, sitting beside Barry. "If you go to the hospital, there will be the same worries that were there when Dawn was in the hospital. Paul is out there and god knows what he'd do if he found out you were vulnerable. It'd be safer for you to heal from our blood." She explained.

"Alright.." Barry sighed, "I'll take your blood." He said. Serena then bit into her wrist, before offering it to the boy. The boy hesitantly drank blood from the vampires wrist, before pulling away. "Thank you." He said to Serena, causing her to smile.

"Alright, spaghetti bolognese it is." Dawn decided, as there were a lot of bags of pasta in the cupboard. "Alright, i'll make the sauce if you want to boil the water." Dawn smiled to Iris. "Sure!" Iris smiled back. The pair got to cooking, though Dawn couldn't help but notice Iris deep in thought.

"Hey, everything okay?" Dawn asked, as Iris spun around. "Yeah.. just thinking about something." She said quietly, as Dawn raised an eyebrow. "Remember how.. a few weeks ago I told you and the girls.. that I was unsure on whether I liked Barry or Cilan?" The witch asked, as the blue haired girl nodded.

"I guess... I know who I like now." She said, causing Dawn to grin, "Ooh really?" She asked, as Iris blushed. "Barry means a lot to me, he's been one of my closest friends since I moved here." Iris said. "But.. I really like Cilan." She admitted, causing Dawn to grin again, "How long have you had these feelings for him?" She asked quietly, in a teasing tone.

"Well.. I'm not sure.. I've been so confused on who I liked." Iris laughed nervously, "But it wasn't while he was with Touko." She admitted, a little stern, "I was very happy for them." Iris added. "I believe you." Dawn laughed.

"Today when he was killed.. I just felt so much guilt.. he likes me and has been supportive while I've been all confused and.. he was going to die not knowing how I felt.. I guess I felt a lot of guilt for that." Iris admitted, slowly. "Well, he should be waking up soon." Dawn teased.

"How are you going with Ash being gone?" Iris asked, changing the subject. "Well.. it definitely sucks." Dawn admitted. "I miss him so much.. I can't wait to see his face again.. and to be in his arms..." She trailed off, before realising they didn't end up working on the plan because they were rescuing Barry.

"Yeah I cant wait either, I miss him too." Iris laughed, "Has he called recently?" She then asked. Dawn shook her head, "Not for a few days.. I find myself looking at my phone waiting for a call." She laughed nervously, though it was true.. she was really missing him.

"Hopefully he'll call soon.." Iris admitted, "One more week until Summer break and we can sort out a plan and go save him." She said, trying to be optimistic. Dawn smiled, before turning back to the pasta sauce. "This is ready." She admitted. "So is the pasta, perfect timing." Iris laughed.

While Dawn and Iris were finishing up with dinner, Barry, Gary, Serena and Touko were waiting for Cilan to wake up. "Feeling better?" Touko asked Barry, "Yeah, in a short amount of time, too." He chuckled, as Touko smiled, "Good."

Cilan suddenly woke up, in a panic, remembering the last thing that happened before he died, but then relaxed when he realised he wasn't in that house anymore. "Cilan!" Touko chimed, as he sat up. "Thank god you're awake!" Barry boomed.

Cilan stood up and was just about tackled into a hug by Touko. Taken by surprise, the boy put his arms around the girl, to hug back. "I'm so glad you're okay." She admitted, as Cilan smiled, "Were you worried about me or something?" He chuckled, jokingly as they broke apart. "You died right in front of Iris and I, worried is an understatement." She huffed, as he laughed nervously.

The boy was then tackled into hugs by Barry and Serena. He chuckled, hugging them back. "How are you feeling?" Serena asked, as the three of them broke away from eachother. "I feel perfectly fine!" He admitted surprised, before turning back to Barry. "It's all thanks to your magical ring, Barry." He admitted, sliding it off his finger.

He then slid the ring onto Barry's finger, "Thanks Cilan, I'm so glad it's not missing." He admitted, relieved. "That's kinda gay." Gary spoke up, arms crossed, referring to Cilan putting the ring onto Barry's finger. "Oh, you haven't heard?" Barry asked, holding up his hand. "We're married." Cilan joked, trying to hold back a laugh. The pair then broke into laughter, causing Gary to laugh to.

Gary then walked over to Cilan, "I'm glad you're okay." He admitted, causing Cilan to smile. "And I don't like hugs." Gary admitted, "Oh come on Gary!" Touko huffed. Gary rolled his eyes before he and Cilan hugged, "Now please don't die again, next time you might not be so lucky." Gary admitted, stepping away from the boy.

"Guys, dinner is ready!" Dawn and Iris chimed, walking out of the kitchen towards the lounge, but they stopped for a moment when they noticed Cilan awake. "Cilan!" Iris boomed, her eyes widened, but a smile on her face. Cilan smiled back at Iris, leaving the group to walk towards the kitchen.

Iris found herself dashing over to Cilan, as he walked over to her. "I'm so glad you're alive." She admitted, a bit teary eyed, as she now stood close to him, her hands cupping in face as if she was surprised he was standing in front of her. Cilan smiled back, about to speak when Iris had done something, before he could say a word.

The girl nervously debated in her head whether to kiss the boy or not, but eventually decided standing there like this was looking a bit odd. She leant forward, leaning up to reach Cilan's face, before crashing her lips into his. Cilan was taken by surprise, but closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

Serena's eyes widened, "Oh damn!" She boomed, causing laughter. Touko's eyes widened once seeing the pair, and she awkwardly looked away, noticing Barry looking a bit uncomfortable.

The pair broke apart, Iris with a small grin on her face, that happened to match Cilans. Cilan then stepped away from Iris as Dawn hugged the boy, giggling as she was surprised by Iris' move on Cilan.

"Alright, dinner time." Dawn said again, once breaking away from Cilan. The group then sat down and ate dinner together and helped to clean up before leaving to head home.

-

The next day.

-

It was Monday morning, everyone's favourite day.

"That was quite the weekend." Barry admitted, as he and Dawn entered the school gates. "Yeah, not your average weekend." Dawn laughed awkwardly. The pair entered the building at the back of the school and parted ways to head to their dorms.

-

"Morning!" Iris chimed, meeting Cilan at the school gates. "Morning Iris." Cilan smiled, as they turned to walk into the school, Cilan taking Iris' hand. "How are you feeling?" Iris asked, turning to face him as they walked. "I feel fine.. infact great, now that I'm with you." He replied, causing Iris to roll her eyes playfully, "What a kid." She teased.

The pair stopped walking once they reached the entrance of the dormitory building. "I guess i'll see you later." Iris shrugged, turning to Cilan. "Yeah, I've got a busy morning so I've gotta hurry off." He sweatdropped, before leaning down to kiss Iris on the forehead. Iris blushed, feeling short, "You're so tall." She huffed. Cilan just chuckled, "Bye~" He chimed as the pair parted ways.

"Wow," a loud voice spoke up, catching Iris's attention. "You must feel really good about yourself by dating your best friend's boyfriend." Iris groaned, realising the voice belonged to Ursula. "Not gonna lie, that's really low." Ursula said, stopping a couple feet beside the witch.

"Drop it Ursula, I don't care." Another voice joined in, as Touko walked over to the pair. "I thought you were locked up." Iris admitted, facing Ursula with a glare. "I was, but I managed to make a deal with someone, so they would let me out." Ursula explained, "Her name was June." She added, before she turned to leave.

"May fucking let her out!?" Iris blurted, surprised. "Whatever, Ursula will be dead soon. I'm sure." Touko joked, walking with Iris. "I have something for you!" Iris quickly said, grabbing Touko's hand as she lead her upstairs quickly.

Iris let go of Touko's hand once they reached her locker. She quickly put in the combination and opened the door, the witch then took a plastic box from her locker and handed it to Touko, with a smile.

"My badges!?" Touko blurted, embarrassed when she remembered she dropped them and left. "Yep, I picked them up for you." Iris smiled, causing Touko to smile back, "Thank you Iris." She replied. "You have a campaign to win." Iris grinned. Touko just smiled shyly, "I hope I can win." She admitted, clutching the box.

-

Serena entered the school, rushing to dump her bag in her locker. She peered down at her phone, to receive another miscall from May. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, not wanting to talk to her.

Serena was frustrated with May, that she'd never told her about Shauna, and that she had to hear it from Ursula of all people. The girl put her phone in her pocket again, ignoring any notifications she received.

Serena walked up the stairs, heading to her locker. She noticed Dawn in the hallway and wandered over. "Hey! Morning!" She smiled. "Good morning." Dawn smiled back. "How's Barry going?" The vampire asked, "He's perfectly fine now, thanks to you." Dawn replied. "Good." Serena was relieved.

"What about Ash, any word from him?" She asked, as the pair walked to Serena's locker. "Nope, still nothing. I'm missing him like crazy." Dawn sweatdropped. "Me too." Serena admitted, dropping her bag to unlock her locking.

"Wow Dawn, you look well." A voice spoke up. The blue haired girl turned around to see Ursula. Serena groaned internally hearing the girls voice, before turning around to face her. "What do you want?" She asked, bluntly. "I'm just surprised, Dawn looks perfectly fine considering.. you nearly killed her." Ursula said casually, with a shrug.

Serena's eyes widened as those words came out of Ursula's mouth. Dawn blinked in surprise before she turned to Serena, "What is she talking about?" She asked. Serena closed her eyes, sighing hesitantly. "Oh man, I'll leave you two be. Looks like someone has some explaining to do~" Ursula chimed before leaving.

Serena opened her eyes and looked back up at Dawn, who didn't look impressed. "What is she talking about?!" Dawn asked again, this time more sternly. Serena sighed, her eyes watering, "On the night we tried to kill Ursula, she had Bianca link you and her together so if we injured her, it was injure you too." Serena began. "Once somebody figured it out, she went around trying to taunt us. We all have our reasons for hating her, and she wanted us to know it." Serena admitted, looking away from Dawn for a moment.

Serena remade eye contact with the girl, feeling guilt, "And Ursula told me this story on how she and her family tortured and killed Shauna.. because I believed she was killed as soon as I was turned.." She began. "And I didn't believe it, until I saw Ash's reaction. Ash and May knew that Shauna was used and killed by them and they didn't tell me.. Not to mention they could have brought us together again but... they didn't." Serena trailed off.

"In the moment I felt so lied to and betrayed.. but more importantly.. I felt so much hate and anger towards Ursula and her family that I forgot you two were linked.. so I launched at her with a stake and.." She trailed off, as Dawn looked at her with disgust, "You tried to kill her, which meant you were going to kill me." She admitted, as Serena looked away, tears pooling in her eyes.

Dawn shook her head, "I can't believe this.." She scoffed, before powerwalking past Serena to go back downstairs. "Dawn, wait!" Serena quickly sped after Dawn and put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "What!?" Dawn snapped, turning around before something bizarre happened. From where Serena had touched Dawn's shoulder, suddenly lit on fire.

"Dawn, what the hell is happening?" Serena asked, in panic as the fire spread up her arm. Dawn's eyes widened in panic, "I.. I don't know! I'm not doing anything!" She admitted, before the fire went out. Serena looked at her arm in disbelief. Dawn quickly turned around and raced downstairs like she planned.

Heading left, she was in a hurry through the boys part of the dormitory floor. She stopped in front of Barry's dorm, and knocked on the door impatiently. The door swung open and Barry stood in the doorway. "Dawn?" He questioned, before noticing she looked upset. "What's wrong?" He then asked.

"A lot of things." She admitted, still hurt by what Serena had told her. "But there's something really wrong with me." Dawn admitted. "It's that fucking witch, he did something to me!" She panicked, speaking quickly. "What!? Slow down, what is going on?" Barry asked, worried. "Serena touched my shoulder and then her arm lit on fire." Barry blinked in surprise, "That's insane."

"Iris she might be able to help you, otherwise we'll get ahold of May." Barry suggested, "But class starts in two minutes." He sweatdropped. Dawn nodded, trying to calm down. "Did something else happen?" He asked, as she seemed really upset. Dawn nodded, but before she could speak, the bell rang.

"I'll tell you later." She sighed, "Alright." Barry replied, before she quickly left, heading back upstairs.

-

The first class felt like it was going very slowly. Dawn was trying to keep her mind off of the fact that she somehow set Serena's arm on fire. She kept peering at her phone, hoping a certain somebody's name would show up.

She looked over to Iris and Cilan, who were sitting beside eachother. Dawn needed to talk to Iris as soon as possible, maybe she would know what was going on with her.

Dawn turned to Touko, who was sitting beside her, looking ready to fall asleep. "This class is so boring.." Dawn admitted. "Tell me about it." Touko groaned. Suddenly, Dawn's phone rang, luckily it was on silent so the teacher couldn't hear it. She looked over to it, a smile on her face once realising it was Ash.

Dawn quickly put her phone in her pocket and stood up, walking to the front of the classroom where the teacher was standing. "I need to go to the bathroom." She lied, the teacher nodded, sliding her a bathroom pass. Dawn took it, "Thanks." She said before leaving. It was the last week of school, teachers weren't so bothered about students leaving class, which is why the teacher didn't argue.

Once closing the door, Dawn took the phone from her pocket, quickly answering it before placing it to her ear. "Ash?" She asked, "Dawn!" Ash boomed in reply, causing the girl to smile. "You don't know how good it is to hear your voice again." The girl admitted, causing Ash to smile now.

Dawn wandered downstairs, where she knew she wouldn't get disturbed while talking as everyone was in class. "How is everything with you?" Ash asked, as Dawn sighed, "Pretty terrible.. But I don't wanna talk about it too much.. let's just say my life has still been crazy, even without you." Dawn laughed nervously. "Really? Are you at least okay?" Ash asked, worried. "Yeah.." Dawn replied, "How are you going?" She then asked.

"This whole thing is beginning to drive me crazy.. but hearing your voice again is helping to keep me sane." Ash chuckled, scratching the back of his head. Dawn sweatdropped, not finding the humour in it. "I miss you so much.." She admitted. Ash felt guilty hearing that, "I miss you so much too babe, I can't wait to come home already." He admitted.

Dawn then stopped, wanting to tell him that they were going to track him down and rescue him, but then realised that wasn't a good idea. He wouldn't be happy with the idea of them going after him, so it was better to keep that quiet. Not to mention Paul could compel Ash.. he would definitely find out.

"What are you missing most about Lumiose city?" Dawn asked, sitting in the corridor now, her back against the wall. "You." Ash admitted. "Well don't dwell too much my love, you can have all of me when you return~" Dawn said in a flirty tone, catching Ash off guard, "Damn babe, I was not expecting that-" He admitted, before chuckling. Dawn then smiled, "You sounded like you needed a laugh." She admitted. "I did.." Ash admitted.

"I miss our weird friends too." He admitted, scratching the back of his head. "They miss you too, trust me." The blue haired girl sweatdropped. "We started working on a plan but considering you wanted everyone to 'live their normal lives' we're not really able to work on it until this week is over." Dawn admitted, "That's fine, I think it's good you guys aren't leaving school all at once to look for me.. they grow suspicious of that.. I think they're growing suspicious of Gary again." Ash sweatdropped, causing Dawn to laugh.

"Speaking of, I don't even think he's here today." Dawn said, "Leaf broke up with him, and I don't think he's doing as well as he wants to make out." She added. "Aw man, that sucks.. I need some good news, exciting news!" Ash huffed. "Well," The girl began, her tone causing her boyfriend to listen intently. "Iris and Cilan are dating now." She revealed, causing Ash to get excited.

"Aww good for them! Finally!" He laughed, "Yeah.. they were at my house yesterday and Iris kissed him, apparently when he drove her home, she confessed." Dawn explained, with a grin. "Aww, that's sweet." Ash smiled.

A sigh was then heard, coming from Ash, "I'm going to have to go.. before Paul comes back.. gotta put that mask of no humanity back on." He groaned, sounding like he was hating it, which made Dawn hate this even more.

"Alright, I love you." Dawn smiled, "I love you too baby, hopefully I can talk to you soon." Ash smiled back, trying to be positive. "Hopefully.. speak to you soon." Dawn chimed before hanging up. She placed her phone on the floor, next to where she was sitting, and then put her head in her hands, before letting out a big sigh. She wished life wasn't so crazy right now.

Dawn then got up after a couple minutes, deciding to head back to class.

-

Timeskip to recess

-

"Hey Iris, can I talk to you for a moment?" Dawn asked, as the bell had just gone. "Yeah sure, what's up?" Iris asked, stepping aside, as Touko and Cilan exited the classroom without them.

"Yesterday when we were in that house, something happened.." Dawn began, as Iris tilted her head, as if to say 'go on'. "A witch found Barry and I and he started using this magic on me, trying to essentially kill me, but Barry.. killed him." She added. "And ever since the witch was killed, I've had this strange, overwhelming feeling." Dawn added.

"Today Serena touched my shoulder and it set her hand on fire, and then it spread up to her shoulder before suddenly going out." Dawn explained, Iris blinking in surprise. "That's insane.." The purple haired girl admitted. "I think the witch has done something to me!" Dawn admitted, honestly.

Iris nodded putting both of her hands on Dawn's shoulders, before closing her eyes. After a couple of moments, she opened her eyes and removed her hands from Dawn's shoulders, instead placing them on her cheeks. The girl then retracted her hands, "That overwhelming feeling you have, is magic. The witch concluded, Dawn giving her a confusing look.

"The witch gave me his magic?" Dawn then asked, causing Iris to nod. "How is that possible?!" She asked, worried. "I managed to receive magic from dead witches, but I was already a witch." Iris began, referring back to the time she and Barry went to the old church. "It is possible to receive power from somebody else.. it's also possible for witches to pass their magic on to humans but it takes a certain spell that is unknown to most witches." She explained. "So what am I, a witch?" Dawn asked, causing Iris to nod, "Technically."

"Why did I set Serena's arm on fire though? It was involuntary." Dawn admitted, which stumped Iris, "That is definitely unusual.." The purple haired witch replied. "You didn't do anything to me when I touched you.." Iris noted.

"I have a plan, we'll get some different species later today and have you touch them. I'm curious to see if it's only vampires that your magic harms.." Iris decided, causing Dawn to nod.

"Cmon, let's get some food and try not to think about this too much, we'll figure out what's going on. I'll see if May can come and help too." Iris added, walking towards the door way as Dawn followed, "Alright, thank you Iris." Dawn replied, feeling a bit more relieved.

-

Touko had put her bag in her locker, but held onto her box of badges, hoping to start handing them around, as she had one week to convince the school that she would make the best option for school captain, next year.

The girl then turned to see Cilan walk over, also holding a box of badges, similar to hers. The girls eyes then widened, "You too!?" She boomed, as Cilan was just as surprised.

"This week just got a lot harder." Touko groaned, as Cilan walked alongside her, "I see the beginning of a rivalry." He chuckled, as Touko gave him a grin, "Yep, from this day forward we are enemies! Nope that's too harsh - frenemies!" She declared. "Frenemies.. alright." The green haired boy chuckled.

The pair were nearing the cafeteria now, when they saw a figure turn into the main hallway, also carrying a box of badges like theirs.

Touko and Cilan's eyes widened, when they realised the figure before them was none other than Ursula, strutting her way through the hall, passing out badges and saying loudly, "Vote for Ursula~"

"Shady bitch.. She's going to win by compelling the entire school." Touko huffed, annoyed. "So um, scrap that whole frenemies thing.. I think we need to work together." Cilan said, looking to Touko. The brunette turned to Cilan, "Agreed."

(Ayyy finally a new chapter, and likely my last for a while because I'm going on a vacation! I'll be overseas for 4 weeks

Ursula is petty as fuck this chapter, and I decided to tone it down when editing but then I thought.. why? This group tried to kill her, she'd be petty as hell lol

I want to interact with my readers more so I'll ask a question at the end of every chapter to encourage comments

So for this chapter the question is;

Who is your least favourite character in this story? (briefly) why?)


	46. Forgotten love

May's POV

-

I entered the high school with a quick pace, alarmed by the 23 voicemails I got from Iris.

"Excuse me." "I'm in a rush here" "Coming through!"

I let out a sigh of relief once entering the dormitory building, and then looked at my hand as I'd written in ink, "#313"

I needed to get to this dorm before Ursula could possibly find me.. She still wants me to release her family from the coffins, and I'm still running away from her until I find out which Original family member wants to kill the twins, and that they're definitely planning on it.

I made my way to dorm #313, where I knocked on the door, which opened to reveal a blonde haired girl, who didn't look happy to see me. "Nope." Serena huffed, closing the door.

"I see how it is." I sweatdropped, before muttering something under my breath, causing the door to swing completely open. Inside stood Serena and Iris, Serena in complete surprise.

"Thanks for inviting me inside." I gave a smile, speaking sarcastically. I knew Serena was pissed at me but nothing was going to be resolved by her hiding from me. I stepped through the doorway, before closing the door.

"Where is Dawn?" I then asked, facing Iris. "She said she found these weird files of us in the house we went to yesterday, so she wants to set them on fire." Iris answered, "So I taught her the fire spell."

"Oh.?" I raised an eyebrow, intrigued by this house Iris mentioned. "I'll tell you about it" Iris offered, as I sat down, on the edge of Iris' bed. "Please do." I replied, before turning to Serena.

"I have to talk to you before I leave too, but first I'd like to help Dawn.." I explained. "You had all the opportunities to tell me before Ursula did." Serena admitted, giving me an unconvinced look.

She was right. I sighed, before looking back up at the vampire, "None of this is going to get resolved if you keep shutting me out." I admitted. Serena bit her lip, "Fine. But Dawn definitely gets first priority before she.. does something really bad to someone." She ordered.

-

Normal POV

-

"Please don't burn down the school." Barry sweatdropped, as he and Dawn sat at the back of the school, Dawn holding the files in her hands.

"No promises... Though Iris didn't stop teaching me this spell until I perfected it." She laughed. She had calmed down a lot since Iris had taught her the fire spell, learning the spell somehow gave her hope she'd be able to control the powers that she'd received.

Dawn began repeating the words to the fire spell, Iris had taught her earlier. She kept an eye on the files as she spoke, sighing as it didn't work. "How is it, that I can involuntary nearly burn somebody's arm off.. but when I want to voluntarily burn these files about my friends, it is not happening?" Dawn huffed. "Give it another try." Barry encouraged her.

Dawn let out a deep breath before focusing on the files, and repeating the words. Then, a fire lit, on the corner of the folders, growing as it burnt the files. She flinched and let go of them, and as soon as they hit the ground, the fire spread.

"Fuck-" Dawn blurted, her eyes widening. "Water! Water!" Barry screeched, racing to the bucket of water he'd conveniently prepared early, and tipping it onto the small fire Dawn had started. "That is why we sat by a water source." He chuckled, causing Dawn to laugh, as they sat only metres away from the drinking fountain.

She then looked down at the small pile of ash that was once the files on their friends, "Goodluck hunting them down now, Linda." Dawn said proudly, before looking up at Barry. "Speaking of, has she contacted you at all?" She asked. The blonde shook his head, "She hasn't.. I have no idea where she is or what she's doing." He sweatdropped.

"Since when did you turn into a firebender?" A voice spoke up, as Leaf approached the pair. "Hey Leaf." They greeted, as she gave a wave. "Hey guys."

"I'm a witch now apparently." Dawn admitted, as Leaf raised an eyebrow, "Interesting." She replied. "Whaddya need me to burn?" The girl asked eagerly, as Leaf took her backpack off of her shoulders.

"I need everything of Gary and I gone." She admitted, pulling photos out of her bag, and a journal. "How are you going since the break up?" Dawn then asked, sympathetically. "I know i'm the one that ended it but.. I'm equally as hurt as I am relieved." She sweatdropped.

"I think it might be easier to move on if I get rid of everything that reminds me of him." The vampire decided, passing the journal and the pictures to Barry, who handed them to Dawn. "Isn't that journal the-" Barry was cut off, "The one I written about Gary while I was human? Yes. It started my phase of vampire interest.. keyword phase." She admitted. "I hate being a vampire." The brunette huffed.

"And so far I don't like being a witch, I'm pretty sure I'm trying to involuntarily kill people so.. that's fun.." Dawn trailed off, "Why are our lives so messed up?" She then sighed. Barry bit his lip, hearing that.. it still played on his mind that he killed somebody.

"I was considering keeping that journal." Leaf spoke up, "As I reminder of why I broke up with Gary and why I need to move on.." She added. "But my dumb brother left a bloodbag in our fridge and my Mum freaked and called the police in worry there's vampires in her house." Leaf groaned, a fake smile on her face, "So police are going to go through our house so I need this book gone.. it can be a lead to vampires in Lumiose city and we'd all be royally screwed if they found it." Leaf concluded.

"Alright, bye bye vampire lead book." Dawn declared, before setting it on fire, along with the pictures of Gary and Leaf.

"Dawn!" A voice called, causing the trio to look up, and see May and Iris.

"Hey guys" Dawn smiled, as they all approached the witches. "Leafy, you're staying with us." May decided, "I've been informed that Serena isn't your favourite person at the moment so I think to save a life, we'll use Leaf in this experiment instead." She decided, speaking to Dawn.

May then turned to Iris, "We need a werewolf." She declared, causing Iris to nod, "On it." She said before turning to head back through the double glass doors, inside.

May looked at everyone standing in front of her, "We've got a vampire.." She began, referring to Leaf. ".. A witch.. or two.." She added, referring to herself and Iris, "A human.." May said, referring to Barry. "And soon a werewolf, which means we have all the species we need for this experiment." She declared, spinning on her heels to face Dawn.

-

"Alright, how about this one?" Touko asked, showing Cilan a poster, that in neat writing had "vote for Touko and Cilan" in purple ink.

"I like that font.. hmm do you think campaigning against Ursula together will work?" Cilan asked, already having second thoughts. "Only one of us can win." He admitted. "True." Touko admitted, playing with her hair now as the poster fell back onto the table, "But whoever doesn't win will hopefully get vice captain." She admitted. "The goal now is to keep Ursula out." Touko huffed.

The door to the classroom the pair had been using, swung open, and a familiar witch stood in the doorway. "Hey guys." She greeted, "Touko, can I borrow you for an experiment?" Iris then asked, as Touko blinked in surprise, "A what?" She asked. "I'll explain on the way." The witch decided.

The pair got up from the table, packing away their campaign stuff before heading over to Iris. "Alright, follow me." Iris said to the pair, before taking Cilan's hand as they left the classroom and went downstairs. Iris explained the little experiment to Touko as they walked.

-

"Alright guinea pigs." May began, having Barry, Touko, Leaf and Iris line up. "Dawn will touch you to see if anything happens, we're basically trying to test out if there's a particular species Dawn's magic is targeting." She added.

"What kind of weird ritual are you doing?" A voice spoke up, as May looked up to see Gary, Serena and Lucas approaching them, Gary had spoken. "An.. experimental one?" May blurted.

"Alright," She turned to Dawn, ignoring Gary now. "Try touching each of them." Dawn nodded, starting at Barry. She put her hands on his shoulders, but as she expected, nothing happened.

She moved along to Touko and put her hands on her shoulders, unsure of what would happen... but nothing did. Dawn did the same to Iris and had no unusual response.

The blue haired girl stopped in front of Leaf, and placed her hands on her shoulders, and expecting nothing to happen, as that seemed to be the theme.

Suddenly, and strangely, sticks and wooden branches started floating off of the ground. "What the..." Lucas trailed off. The pointy wooden objects still floating, then began firing at Leaf, stabbing her. Both Dawn and Leaf's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gary growled, before superspeeding over to Dawn and shoving her away from Leaf, but the moment he touched her, his arm started to catch fire.

"Ahhh what the fuck!?" He boomed, shaking his arm as he tried to put out the fire. Dawn took a step back, her breathing beginning to take a fast pace, but as she began to panic, the fire grew worse.

"Dawn!" Iris called, racing over to the girl to shake her, out of her trance. "I.. I don't know why this is happening.. I am not saying anything to cause this magic!" She panicked. Iris looked to Gary, who still had an arm on fire, and to Leaf who had Touko help her pull the pointy wooden branches out of her body. The witch then looked back to Dawn, "You need to relax, before you burn Gary to death." She admitted. Dawn gave a nod, before she closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She then opened her eyes, and turned to Gary, whose arm was no longer on fire.

"Hmm.." May trailed off, before looking up at Lucas and Serena, "Hey guys, come over here." She demanded. Serena blinked in surprise, and Lucas shook his head, scaredly. May frowned at them, causing them to walk over.

"I now want to see if this magic is targeting just vampires." May decided, changing her plan of keeping Serena out of it. "Alright.." Dawn decided, turning to Lucas. She put her hand on his shoulder, and as soon as she did, he cried out in pain, dropping to the floor. "Your causing him a crazy amount of head pain right now.." Iris trailed off, "If you just relax, you should ease the pain from Lucas' head.. which is probably going to explode if you keep going." Iris sweatdropped.

Dawn tried to relax, which indeed eased the pain from Lucas' head. She then moved to Serena, but didn't have a friendly expression towards her as she did everyone else.. understandably Serena did kinda result in Dawn being hospitalised.

The blue haired girl placed her hands on Serena's shoulders, unsure of what would happen. After a moment, Serena's arm twisted unnaturally, breaking itself. "What the hell." Dawn's blurted, her eyes widened, as she quickly removed her hands from Serena's shoulders. Serena clenched her teeth, trying not to cry out in pain, before her ankle did the same thing.

"Oh my god, what is happening!?" Dawn asked, now in a panic. "That's the bone breaking spell, it's definitely the worst out of all of the spells you've just done." May admitted, worried. "Try to relax Dawn." Iris told her.

Dawn then focused on her breathing again, closing her eyes so she didn't see the broken mess she was making of Serena. After a couple moments, it stopped.

"Oh thank god, I was expecting to die." Serena admitted, relieved, before beginning to put her limbs back in place, gritting her teeth to hold back the pain as she did.

"There seems to be a theme.." May trailed off, "You seem to attack vampires and... only vampires.. I can't understand why.." She trailed off. Barry looked to Dawn, before looking away, thinking hard about something. After a moment, he turned back to the group, having a lightbulb moment, "I know why!" He said confidently, "Well I think I might know why.. it might sound stupid.." He trailed off. "Get on with it." Leaf huffed impatiently, annoyed by being involved.

"My Mum and her friends.. they wanted to kill our group." He began. "They were all vampires except for one, that was a witch.. My mum didn't want any vampires in my life and wanted to kill all of them.. I think her friends were going to help her." He added. "Let me get this straight, your mum and her vampire friends wanted to kill us for being vampires? When they're vampires too?" Gary asked. "It's stupid, but yes. She had files on you guys.. I believe she and her friends were going to kill all of you before leaving the city." Barry said.

"What does this have to do with Dawn?" Touko asked, noticing no one understand the relevance to his story. "Because.. I killed a witch and it seems he gave his powers to Dawn." He began. "This witch was surely going to use his magic to kill the vampires of this group.. what if along with the magic he gave Dawn, were also his.. desires to kill vampires?" Barry asked.

Dawn's eyes widened at that suggestion, but couldn't deny the idea, she looked down at her hands, wondering if it was true. "Is that.. possible?" Iris asked, shocked by the idea. "I've never heard of it.. but... I wouldn't call it impossible." May admitted. "So Dawn is a vampire hunter but like.. a witch kind?" Gary asked, "I guess if you wanted to give it a label.. a witch might be simpler." May replied.

"That seems like the only logical explanation for now.." May admittedly. "I'll see if I can find anything that could help.. maybe a more in depth explanation or.. maybe a way to fix this.. I have a lot of spell books to go through now." She sweatdropped. Dawn nodded, worriedly. She hoped May could find a way to help her, she had no idea how to control this.

Everyone began to depart, realising that May had a lot of work to do. Despite this, the brunette quickly stopped Serena, reminding her that she still needed to talk to her quickly. Serena decided to cooperate, so the pair sat down.

"What did Ursula tell you?" The witch asked, intrigued. "That pink haired psycho told me that.. Shauna became a servant to their family.. She told me that you took her away from their family and used her to help kill them.." Serena began, "And that she died because.. you involved her in your plan to kill the originals." She concluded.

"Well.." May trailed off. "It's true." She admitted, earning a glare from Serena. "But not as Ursula worded it, let me explain." May decided. "I couldn't help but notice for months of visiting their family, of how badly Shauna was treated by most of them.. and while this was going on, Drew was becoming abusive towards me." She spoke with pauses. "I had began thinking in my head of ways to get rid of this family for good, they were horrible and the things they'd done to others were.. so.. monsterous.. and pure evil.." She admitted.

"But I knew I couldn't do it alone.. no matter how many times I tried to edit the plan.. so I had no choice but to find someone else that hated them just as much as I did." May added. "And I soon realised Shauna was perfect."

-

Flashback

-

May tried to calm her tears, as she looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Drew had punched her, again, and blamed his actions on anything but himself. She looked at the bruise that had formed under her eye, and the blood she needed to clean away. "This isn't love." She thought to herself bitterly, hoping to leave the house of nightmares she was in after cleaning her face.

Suddenly the bathroom door swung open, and in stumbled a short, brown haired vampire. "Uh- sorry!" She froze, noticing May. "You forgot to lock the.." Shauna trailed off, noticing the blood on the girl's face. "What happened?" She asked, in a demanding tone that also showed worry.

"I got punched in the face by my loving boyfriend." May said sarcastically, frustration in her voice. Shauna walked towards the sink and took the hand towel from the rail, and ran it under water. "Why don't you just leave him?" The vampire asked, a little blunt, before placing the wet towel under May's eye, to wipe away the blood.

May wanted to reply with something like, "I'm planning on it." But the Originals had some crazy super hearing and were still in the house, so she instead replied with another question, "Why don't you.. leave the family?" She asked. "I've seen the way they treat you, it's disgusting." May added. Shauna stayed quiet, not replying for the same reason May hadn't with her question.

"There.. you should probably head home." Shauna suggested once she'd finished cleaning the blood off of May's face. "I'm sure you've got a lot to think about." The vampire said, trying to hint that May leaves Drew, before she went out the door.

May just looked at the doorway Shauna had walked through, "She's the perfect one to help me.." She thought to herself. Despite not saying much, she could tell that Shauna despised the Originals.

-

Flashback end

-

"I became intrigued by Shauna and for weeks kept trying to talk to her to tell her about my plan, but that was easier said then done when you're in a house full of vampires." May admitted. "One night she was out doing an errand for the family so I followed her until we were far away enough from the house, and I asked her about how it was living with the Original family and she told me of how badly they treated her, especially when no one else was around."

"So I proposed my plan to her, and she was more than happy to help, even though it put her life in a lot of danger." The brunette explained, "But she said she'd do whatever it takes, for the family to be dead." May admitted, "No matter how many times I asked her if she had second thoughts or anything." She added, before explaining the plan to Serena.

May went on to explaining how Paul killed Shauna... and how she made the spell to bring back people from the other side, and brought Shauna back to life, which amazed the vampire. She then explained how the pair took down Cheren, Drew and Lyra.

"She began to get really excited." May began, "Because she was looking forward to seeing you again, and Trevor and Tierno. You guys were her family." She added, before letting out a sigh. "Next we took down Cynthia, but the crafty bastard linked her life to Shauna's.. so when we killed her.." May trailed off, hesitant to continue. "..Shauna.. she died too.."

There were a couple of silent moments, Serena had turned away from May as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry Serena.. I should have told you the truth." The brunette sighed. "Shauna didn't stop talking about you and her brothers.. you guys meant everything to her." She admitted, "Before we went ahead and began putting our plan into action, I gave her so many chances to leave.. we both knew our lives were in danger by trying to go up against the Original family.. but she refused to leave until they were all dead." May admitted.

"I believe you.." Serena began, "I shouldn't have believed Ursula's side of the story.. I mean she was right but.. I know Shauna.. she does what she believes is right.. no matter the cost." The vampire admitted, "She would never have left your side, despite all of the opportunities.. until the Originals were all dead.." Serena admitted, before turning back to May, "I'm sorry." She apologised. "I'm sorry too.. You should have heard this from me a lot earlier." May apologised.

-

Barry sat in his dorm, alone. He wasn't sure where Gary or Cilan were, but didn't care too much.. he had homework to do and that was barely possible with Gary present.

The boy started working away, before his phone began to ring. He took his eyes off of his work and peered down at his phone, quickly picking it up as his Mum was calling.

He answered the phone as placed it against his ear, but didn't say anything. Barry was still furious at her and her friends for everything they'd done.

"Barry?" Linda asked, "Thank god you picked up, I've been trying to find you but-" She was cut off as the boy spoke, "Stop pretending to care, Mum. You nearly had me killed! You left me with your temperamental vampire boyfriend who clearly was trying to kill me." He growled. "Roberto wasn't going to kill you, he needed to lure your friends so we could kill them." Linda spoke, calmly.

"Mum, he was definitely trying to kill me. I didn't have my ring on, and my injuries were so bad I either had to go to hospital or be healed by vampire blood." Barry admitted. "What did you choose?" Linda asked, causing Barry to become more frustrated, "That doesn't matter! What matters is you put me in harms way, that's the opposite of what a parent is supposed to do." Barry added.

"Dad told me you were a monster, and that you have changed.. and I refused to believe it.. I stuck up for you.. but all along he was right. You are a monster.. and you.. aren't my mother." Barry began. "My Mum wouldn't bring me into a house of complete strangers that want to kill my friends and I. She also wouldn't be trying to kill my sister.." He added, talking sternly.

"What do you want me to say, Barry!?" Linda asked back, using the same tone her son was using on her. Barry found himself trying to hold back tears, he wasn't sure if these tears were from frustration, or sadness for what he was about to say.

"I don't want you to say anything, I just want you to leave. The only monster I need out of my life is you.. so please just.. go." Barry concluded, as a tear rolled down his cheek. Before Linda had the chance to answer, the boy hung up, letting his phone fall onto his bed.

-

The afternoon had gone by very quickly. Touko and Cilan went back to making posters to campaign against Ursula. They were hard at work, determined to beat the Original.

After talking to Serena, May had left to go back to Ash's apartment. Whilst her and Brendan had been looking into new types of weapons to help them fight Paul and capture Ash, May was also trying to search for answers to what Dawn was. Whilst Barry's suggestion was the most logical for now, she didn't think it was the truth.

Iris had shown Dawn a few things, hoping by showing her how to do some spells, it would help her to control her magic. Dawn was becoming surprised by everything Iris taught her, everything she could now do herself.

Night had arrived and the girls of #313 got ready to sleep. Iris let a yawn, before climbing into her bed, "Teaching magic is more exhausting then I expected." She laughed. "Thank you for your help." Dawn admitted, "The more I can learn now, the easier it should be to control this.." She spoke. "And the more helpful I will be when we rescue Ash." She admitted, speaking in a determined tone. Iris just sweatdropped, even with the crazy couple of days Dawn had, rescuing Ash was still the one thing on her mind.

"So, what did May tell you today?" Touko asked Serena, curiously. "Well." The vampire sweatdropped, sitting upright in her bed. She explained to the girls everything May had told her, and then compared it to what Ursula had told her.

"Wow Serena.. I'm sorry.. I've been so.. mad at you." Dawn spoke up, "As much as your actions were.. harmful.." She trailed off. "Ursula really did trick you.. even into thinking May was completely responsible for her death." She admitted. Serena sighed, "You have nothing to apologise for, it was completely rational for you to be angry." She said. "I'm the one who needs to apologise here, not only did I believe a manipulative bitch but I also nearly killed you.. I'm sorry Dawn." Serena finally said. Dawn smiled back, before sinking into her bed, as she'd been sitting upright.

"Serena uh.." Touko trailed off, catching the vampire's attention. "I have to ask, is there something going on with you and Gary?" The werewolf asked, with a grin. Iris just laughed at the question, as did Dawn, but they were both intrigued.

"No, why's that?" Serena asked, "Well.. obviously Shauna was the love of your life.. she was the one for you.. but you're also a vampire and you're gonna live forever so you'd probably have multiple ones." Touko began rambling. "But it wouldn't be called the one then if there is more than one." Dawn said quietly, causing Iris to laugh. "True, but Touko has a point." The witch replied.

"Where are you getting at with this T?" Serena sweatdropped, which caused Touko to grin, "What I'm getting at is, that I think Gary is also going to be the love of your life." She finally concluded, causing Dawn's eyes to widen, and Iris to bite her lip, to hold back a laugh. Neither of them knew how Serena was going to take Touko's proposal.

Serena just laughed nervously, looking away nervously before looking back at the three girls who were waiting for her to say something. "Oh what the hell.. I can't keep anything from you guys." She admitted, this comment intrigued her friends. "Gary and.. we've been in love before." The vampire finally admitted. Iris sat up, "What!?" She blurted, completely shocked.

"Wait, really??" Dawn asked, "Wow I wasn't.. expecting that." Touko admitted, letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm curious, why hasn't Gary talked about this? He literally brags about everything." Iris sweatdropped. "That's true." Dawn sweatdropped as well. "That's because.." Serena sighed, "He doesn't remember." She concluded.

"How does he.. not remember?" Touko asked. "I'll explain everything to you, but it's gonna be a looong story." Serena laughed nervously. "Go for it, let me just go heat up some popcorn." Iris joked, causing Dawn to laugh.

"Alright, well I'll begin with saying, what I told you guys at the lakehouse was a lie.. but as Gary doesn't remember, I decided it wasn't worth bringing up." Serena began. "We didn't have a one night thing, we fell in love.. we were together.. but it also happened a lot later then I said it did." She added. "We were over our murder spree days, May had convinced Ash and I to turn our humanity back on, and was trying her best with Gary, as he is the most stubborn.." She trailed off. "But May met Drew and they started dating and we didn't see her so often.. so it was up to Ash and I to help Gary." Serena explained.

"Eventually it worked, and Gary was like an entirely new person. Still a cocky asshole.. but he had a big heart." Serena admitted. "May had introduced Ash to her boyfriend and his family and he and Ursula had taken a shine to each other.. and it wasn't long before they started dating." She admitted. "I'm assuming during this time Shauna was with them.. but I didn't know as Gary and I had nothing to do with their family." She added.

"So Ash and May spent most of their time with their partners, leaving Gary and I to be stuck with eachother.. and we became really good friends.. and I started to have a crush on him." Serena admitted. "A few weeks later, I'm assuming May and Shauna put their plan into place because Ash had told Gary and I that Ursula's family had all disappeared, except for her twin. They spent a while looking for them around Kanto but had no luck, and all this while Gary and I had been with eachother. We had been crushing on eachother but it was going no where.. until a love triangle began." She added.

-

Flashback

-

"Ash? You're back!" Serena blurted, as Ash stopped walking, in front of Gary and herself. "Who is that?" Gary asked, as there was a stranger next to Ash. "God it's so good to see you guys again." Ash boomed, a huge smile on his face, which caused Serena to smile. Gary's expression didn't change, as he was still skeptical of the stranger Ash still hadn't introduced to them.

"This is a friend of mine, Paul. He is Ursula's brother." Ash introduced. It seemed a little strange to the pair that they still hadn't met Ursula, the girl Ash doesn't stop gushing on about, and instead they were meeting her brother first.

Paul had looked up at Serena, a smug smile on his face, which caused the girl to smile too. "My name is Serena." The girl introduced herself, before Paul took her hand, bringing it up to his face so he could kiss it. "Pleasure to meet you." He replied.

Gary grit his teeth once seeing Paul's actions, he was not getting a good first impression of this guy. The brunette's expression changed to a fairly blank expression, not wanting to give away that he was mad or overly jealous.

Gary then stepped forward, swatting Serena's hand out of Paul's with his elbow, before holding a hand out to him, to offer a handshake. "The name's Gary." The brunette greeted Paul. Paul then shook Gary's hand, "It's nice to meet you." He replied, his tone not as warm as it was towards Serena.

-

Flashback end

-

"Paul seemed to have a bit of an interest in me and tried to visit us whenever he could, and Gary did not enjoy it at all." Serena laughed awkwardly. "I'm struggling to believe that Paul could ever be nice to someone.. let alone have feelings for them." Dawn admitted, causing the other girls to all laugh.

"Gary continued to be jealous whenever Paul was near me, and I was picking up on it, which eventually lead to him confessing." Serena admitted.

-

Flashback again lol

-

"I really get a bad vibe from that Paul guy.. I do not like him.." Gary trailed off, talking to Serena as Ash and Paul just left them, Paul had visited them a handful of times. "Why's that?" Serena asked. "I don't know.. I feel like he is secretly.. dangerous.." He admitted, "I mean.. all vampires are secretly dangerous, once they turn off their humanity it's messy.. but I feel like Paul would just be a dangerous person in general." Gary admitted.

Serena couldn't help but laugh a little, "Are you sure that's the only reason you don't like him?" She asked Gary, who just raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure it's not because he likes me?" Serena asked, to which Gary just ignored as he looked away, not wanting to have this conversation. The girl grinned, realising it annoyed him, and decided to annoy him more, not sure what she was going to get out of it.

"Would it be so bad if he did like me?" She asked, teasingly, as she moved closer to Gary. Gary turned back to face Serena, surprised by how close she was standing to him, and a bit hesitant to answer. "Uh.." He trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Serena had never seen Gary act like this, and she was enjoying it. Gary on the other hand was becoming a flustered mess, and not enjoying it at all.

"Yes." He answered, causing Serena to raise an eyebrow. Before she could ask anymore questions, Gary spoke up again. "Because.. I.. like you.. a lot." He finally admitted, which genuinely surprised Serena.. she didn't expect a confession out of her teasing. "Y..You like me?!" She blurted, surprised, but also relieved.

Gary just grinned, "Would it be so bad if I did like you?" He asked, mocking Serena. The girl just laughed, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. She then just looked at the brunette, a smile on her lips. He smiled back, but wasn't sure where this was going, did he look stupid for confessing like this? Was he about to get kicked real hard into the friendzone?

His questions were then answered when Serena, leant closer to kiss him. It was Gary's turn to feel surprised, then relieved to. He closed his eyes and began to kiss back, before she pulled away. Serena looked into Gary's eyes, "I really like you, as well." She finally admitted.

-

Flashback end

-

"So we started dating, which was really awkward at first, but when we got over the awkwardness, we were inseparable." Serena explained. "Gary's jealously of Paul never became a problem again, because I made it clear that I loved him." She added.

"We were together for nearly a year. During this time Ash was still with Ursula and we didn't see him so much but it didn't matter.. Gary and I enjoyed every minute of our time together." Serena said.

-

Flashback

-

"We should go on a holiday." Gary suggested, plonking himself on the bed his girlfriend was slowly falling asleep on. "A holiday?" Serena yawned, rolling over to face Gary. "Where?" She then asked.

"Kalos! There's going to be boats to Kalos from Kanto fairly soon.. and it is also our one year anniversary soon." He admitted, trying to convince her. Serena just smiled, happy he was remembering their anniversary. "Think of all of the new people we can feed from." He then grinned, causing Serena to laugh. "Of course." She huffed, rolling onto her back.

"But really, it sounds beautiful, we should go." Gary concluded, sinking into the bed now. "I'll go anywhere you want, as long as we're going together." Serena faced her boyfriend again before she smiled, causing Gary to smile also. He took her hand, before looking into her eyes, "I love you." He said softly. Serena squeezed his hand gently, "I love you too."

-

Flashback end

-

"So we made plans to go to Kalos for a while." Serena continued. "We were so excited to visit a new region together." She added. "But all of that excitement went away.. after the night of Ash's birthday." Serena sighed

-

Would you believe, another flashback

-

"May isn't coming?" Gary asked, as he and Serena approached a bar that Ash's birthday was being held at, walking hand in hand. "Well.. Ursula did organise this." Serena admitted, as it sounded like Ursula wanted May dead.

"So Ursula hates May because she thinks she has to do with the disappearance of her family?" Gary asked, "Something like that." Serena replied, before pushing the door open, as the pair entered.

Inside the bar was a bit of a crowd, to say the least. Music played loudly, but wasn't blaring. There were people dancing and drinking, everywhere. "Didn't realise Ash had a lot of friends." Serena sweatdropped. "They're probably all of his girlfriend's friends." Gary joked, causing his girlfriend to laugh.

"Hey! You guys made it!" Ash boomed, walking over to his two best friends. "Of course we did, we wouldn't miss it!" Serena chimed before Serena pulled Ash in for a hug, before the pair looked at Gary, like they were waiting for him. "I'm not going to hu-" He was cut off as Serena and Ash each dragged him into a group hug. He just sighed, hugging back before they separated.

"Happy birthday doofus." Gary said to Ash, as Serena just rolled her eyes jokingly, "Yeah happy birthday Ashy." She spoke up. "Thank you guys." He smiled back before motioning towards the bar, "Cmon let's get some drinks." He insisted, causing Serena to laugh as the trio headed towards the bar.

Time passed and the trio had gotten split up a few times. They'd met Ursula for barely a minute, she didn't seem interested in talking to Ash's two best friend. The pink haired girl had seen Serena as a threat, despite her being with Gary, and dragged her boyfriend away.

At the moment, Gary had gone off to the bathroom. Serena had waited patiently, knowing she'd get probably not find him again if she went too far. The blonde looked around while waiting, before noticing someone stumbling a bit.

"Hey, are you okay?" Serena asked, walking over to the figure, who she recognised to be Paul as she got closer. "Serena?" The purple haired man asked, as she now stood in front of him. "Are you.. okay?" The blonde haired girl asked.

Paul lifted his hands, and placed them on Serena's shoulders, "Why, I am now.." He trailed off. Serena felt her posture turn stiff, uncomfortable by his hands being on her shoulders, "I didn't think an original could get so drunk.." She admitted, swatting his hands away. Vampires had a lot higher an alcohol tolerance, so Paul had probably taken half of the drinks behind the bar for himself.

"Well.. I'm full of.. surprises.." He trailed off, before hiccuping. "Let this.. prove it.." Paul said slowly, before leaning in to kiss Serena. The girl caught on to what he was trying to do, real quick, and before he could kiss her, she shoved him away from her, hard.

"What the hell! I have a boyfriend, you know that." Serena said angrily. Paul stood back up, glaring at the girl. "Hey, what did you just do!?" Gary asked sternly, standing beside his girlfriend now as he glared at Paul. "Look out! The knight.. in shining armour.. is here!" Paul boomed, still out of it.

"You're embarrassing yourself right now." Gary admitted, stepping in front of Serena now, worried he would try something again. "You think you're so.. tough! You don't realise.. I can ruin your relationship.. in two seconds.." Paul stammered. Gary raised an eyebrow confused, but before he could question it, Paul supersped forward to shove him, with force.

Landing against the bar, Gary quickly got to his feet, worried Paul would go after Serena, but he was wrong. When he stood upright, he had quickly realised Paul was standing in front of him. "Get away from him!" Serena growled.

"You.. listen to me.." Paul began, looking into Gary's eyes, beginning to compel him. "You are going to.. turn off your humanity.. all of your emotions.. will go poof!" Paul boomed. "And you are going.. to forget about all of these feelings you have.. for Serena.." He trailed off. "You two.. were never in love! You only see her as a.. pest.. since joining you and Ash.." Paul concluded.

He then took a step back, as he watched the colour fade from Gary's eyes, instead they looked dull.. and murderous. "Now.. Ash tells me.. you want to go to Kalos! You should.. go and do that." Paul said, compelling him once more. "I'm sure all you can think about.. is the new humans to feed on!" He concluded, before stepping aside. Without another word, Gary super sped off, leaving the bar.

Serena had froze up, she stood in complete shock. She felt tears pool in her eyes, but tried to choke them back. "Why would you fucking do that!?" She asked, in almost a yell, her tone being shaky. "I needed you to know.. that you chose the wrong guy, my love." Paul spoke, with a condescending tone. Serena shook her head in disbelief, "You're a monster." She concluded, outraged and hurt. Serena then turned around and left the monstrous twin to find Ash.

She quickly zoomed around the bar, not finding him, she then left the premise to find him standing outside. He and his girlfriend had been dancing together for most of the night, it would make sense he needed fresh air as it was boiling inside.

"Ash!" Serena called, stopping in front of him. "We need to go." She said, taking his arm gently and pulling him aside. "What, why?" Ash asked, confused. "It's Gary! Your stupid friend Paul compelled him to turn off his humanity! And to.. forget about us being.. in love." She admitted, her voice booming with the first part, but sounding like it was breaking with the second part, the hurt clear in her voice.

"Look, he's heading for Kalos. We have to go and save him before it's too late.. Paul's convinced him to feed on the Kalosians, and Gary without humanity means there's going to be a huge body count." Serena explained, talking quickly, trying to get the pair moving, but Ash didn't budge.

"Serena.. I can't go to Kalos!" Ash admitted, causing the girl to look up at him with a half worried and pleading expression. "What? Ash we have no time to waste, please." She asked. "No Serena, I can't." The raven haired boy said, getting his arm out of her grip. "I want to be with Ursula, I can't just disappear to Kalos." Ash admitted, being blunt.

"We won't be gone for long! This is Gary we're talking about! He has known you your whole life, he would do anything for you.. we need to do this, for him." Serena explained, as Ash stayed quiet. "I'll never get him back on my own, I need your help.. Please Ketchum.." She begged. "You'll be back in Kanto with pigtails before you know it." She added, her tone sounding desperate, as she felt tears pooling in her eyes again.

"I'm sorry Serena.. I can't. Ursula is the love of my life, I can't leave her." Ash concluded. Serena just shook her head in disbelief, "Some best friend you are." She said sarcastically, hurt showing in her voice before she super sped off, leaving the birthday boy to stand alone. He stood sadly, watching his best friend leave. Ash felt the same hurt she did, but he felt he was making the right decision.

Not one heart broke that night, but two. Serena's heart broke as she not only lost the love of her life, but also her best friend. She didn't want to see the face of Ash Ketchum again, unless he was going to apologise. Ash felt his heart break as he had watched his best friend leave, but he felt like he couldn't leave with her.. maybe letting Serena and Gary go was for the better.. besides, that's what his lover wanted.

Ursula never wanted to meet Ash's best friends before that night because she had decided she already didn't like them. She hated the thought of her boyfriend was spending time with them instead of her, she wanted all of Ash's attention, and Ursula thought the pair got in the way of that.

-

Flashback end

-

"I went to Kalos and went on a wild search for Gary, but after weeks of searching and not sleeping properly, I still couldn't find him." Serena continued. "The body count was beginning to grow and there were numerous news reports on something going through towns, attacking and killing many of the residents." She added.

"I was starting to think I'd never find him.. and I was starting to give up.. but someone had finally come around." Serena said. "It turns out Ursula had compelled Ash to stay with her forever, worried he'd leave.. which is why he didn't come with me.. but after weeks she got jack of it and had Paul erase his memories of being with her and her family and he was sent on his way." She added.

"And where did that bring him? Back to me." She admitted, with a faint smile.

-

Flashback start

-

Serena ran through Shalour city, looking down every alley and street. It was the middle of the night, but that didn't stop her from searching.. she was still determined to find Gary.

She stopped in the main street, noticing someone's presence lurking behind her. Her posture stiffened, as she turned around to face the person. "Did you come to give me a wedding invitation?" Serena asked, her tone being a bit bitter. She'd been alone for weeks trying to find Gary, could you blame her?

"What? No." Ash spoke, stepping towards her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He admitted, walking closer. Serena just looked at the boy, confused.

"Look, I have had my mind tampered with.. I have this huge patch in my memory and a lot of things don't make sense right now.." Ash trailed off. "But the last memory I have.. was letting you go when you needed me the most." The vampire spoke, sounding ashamed.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you to Kalos and I'm sorry you have been alone these few weeks.. I was a terrible friend to you and to Gary." He admitted. Serena relaxed her body, as her posture had still been upright and stiff. She then walked over to Ash and pulled him into a hug. "I.. forgive you.." She trailed off, quietly, which caused Ash to smile.

The pair then separated, Ash quickly looked to Serena, "We're going to find him, together." He insisted, which caused Serena to smile, before she nodded. "Let's go."

-

Flashback end

-

"We found him and tried to help him, but it wasn't so easy.. I guess he killed so many innocent people and.. he wasn't ready to face it.. to turn on his emotions and feel the guilt and sadness." Serena explained. "We tried to help him for decades but no matter what we tried.. nothing seemed to work. May had come by every now and then but even she couldn't do anything to help." She added.

"Gary had eventually killed less and less people and convinced us he was done with it.. and he was determined to move back to Kanto." Serena said. "We were stupid for believing him.." She added. "Ash and I decided we wanted a life as normal as possible so we decided since we still could pass for teenagers, we should go to high school." She shrugged. "Gary never moved back to Kanto and caught wind of our idea and enrolled to the school too, despite having no interest.. I think he saw it as an opportunity to feed from students and teachers and try and get away with it." The vampire sweatdropped.

"But in the end I also think it came down to the fact that.. Ash, Gary and I are kinda stuck together." She laughed. "That's some story." Dawn sweatdropped. "Aww, I can't believe you had not one, but two people in your life that.. were really in love with you. That's so lucky." Touko admitted. Serena shrugged, "It is in theory but.. one of them is dead and the other one doesn't remember our relationship.. I don't know if it's so great." She admitted.

"A couple of things still don't make sense." Iris spoke up. "Whenever the mention of you two dating has been brought up in the past, you've become flustered.. why is that?" She explained. "Well.. I feel like with Gary and I, we had gone back to square one where.. we're friends and that's it. The thought of us being in a relationship again, earlier in the year just seemed so weird to me.. I mean.. I moved on for a while and didn't see Gary as any more than a friend." She explained. "Fair." The witch shrugged.

"How about when he kissed you that one time in the hallway, you seemed all surprised and embarrassed." Dawn admitted. "That is true." Serena laughed awkwardly. "Well.." She trailed off. "I never expected anything romantic to happen ever again between Gary and I.. So when he kissed me I was not expecting it at all." She admitted.

"You guys are practically soulmates." Touko teased, "No matter what happens, you'll always come back to eachother." She added, with a grin that made Serena blush, "You can be embarrassing sometimes." She huffed, causing the werewolf to giggle.

"Why haven't you told him?" Iris asked. "Well.. I felt like I had moved on from it when I started to have feelings for Calem.. but after that all ended fast, I found a journal while cleaning out my apartment." Serena said. "Shauna was the light of my life.. and when I lost her, I didn't think I'd ever find someone to bring me happiness like she did, ever again." She continued. "So I decided if I did, I would write about them.. about how much they meant to me.. what it was like to have them in my life and all that sappy stuff." She shrugged.

"So in this journal had everything about my relationship with Gary in it. I had written everyday in it from the day we started dating.. to the day I lost him. When I reread it, I started to miss what we had and eventually started having feelings for him again.. but by then he was with Leaf and they were really happy." She concluded. "When I'd tried to confess to Gary and he told me that he and Leaf had been dating, I was really pissed but.. I was pissed at myself. I could have told him about our past earlier."

"Would you tell him now that they're done?" Touko asked with a grin. "Well.. I don't know.. there's so much going on." Serena sweatdropped. "Maybe once our lives get a little less chaotic." She decided.

"That party at the beginning of the year, did you recognise the twins?" Iris asked. "I didn't recognise Ursula, but I did recognise Paul." Serena trailed off. "But I didn't know who to tell.. Ash didn't know who he was and technically nor did Gary.. all of his memories with Paul had involved me so when they were erased, he didn't know who Paul was."

"Now that I feel like I've shared an autobiography today.." Serena trailed off, before yawning. "Does anyone else have any secrets they'd like to share?" She asked.

Dawn noticed for a moment that Iris had looked to Touko, who quickly shook her head in response. Serena was oblivious to it, but Dawn couldn't help but wonder what were they hiding? It felt like they were hiding something at the lakehouse as well.

"I have no secrets." Dawn confessed, waiting to see what Iris and Touko had to say. "Neither do I." They both said in unison, though the blue haired girl noticed a slight stutter in Touko's words. How was Serena not noticing this?

"Alright, then I'm going to sleep." Serena decided "Just think, we only have two more days left of school." She cheered. "I can't wait for school to be over." Iris laughed. Dawn agreed, though she knew they'd be busy the second school was out. She had a lot of training to do.. she wanted to control her magic as best she could so she could help take down Paul and rescue Ash.

The girl rolled over, thinking about Serena's story. With Ash being with Paul, she couldn't help but worry. Paul could easily erase Ash's memories with her.. she would hate that. Ash had still been calling her, at least she knew he hadn't been forced to turn off his humanity.

Dawn closed her eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep. The fast these next two days went, the better. The girl eventually feel asleep, but didn't sleep well that night.

(A/N: Ima start with the chapter question before I ramble on bahaha, so my question this chapter issss; Which friendship is your favourite?

I asked this question a long time ago, and I've included more character interactions since then, so I'm curious to whether I'd get different answers compared to last time.

W e l l, here's a new post, after weeks :0

I've had writer's block pretty bad and am not overly happy with this chapter. I had a list of things I wanted to be in this chapter, but as I set a 6000-8000 word limit for each chapter, I only got through half of the points So I feel like this chapter doesn't cover much?

The new chapter will have more about Dawn's magic, and it will have some backstory on Ash and Gary before they turned into vampires.. and a bit of backstory on other characters but I will leave who they are, a surprise.)


	47. Goodbye

Linda's POV

-

I sat patiently, gripping the folders I held in my hands tightly. "Anytime now.." I sighed, as it was getting late. I decided I was going to leave Lumiose city, but not before I did one little thing.

I looked at the folders I was holding, before rolling my eyes and laughing. I'd returned to my boyfriends home not only to find him and all of our friends dead, but the files I kept on Barry's supernatural friends were also gone. I should have known they'd take them..

Barry taking the files so I couldn't reach his friends, was smart.. but I'm always one step ahead of him. In my hands, at this moment, I'm holding copies of the files that he and his friends stole from me.

I respected Barry's decision to cut me out of his life, but I can't leave knowing he is still surrounded by vampires.. which is why I need somebody to continue the plan I barely had the chance to start.

A figure stepped into my view, which caused me to frown. "You're late." I huffed, crossing my arms. "I had business to attend to.." The person trailed off. "You're gutsy to want to see me.." They added. I just laughed, "You're not a threat to me Palmer.. You don't scare me." I said condescendingly.

"What do you want?" Palmer asked, stepping towards me. "I'm leaving town." I announced, "I know you have some pathetic little vampire hunting council so I thought these might be some use to you." I added, reaching my arm out to offer Palmer the files.

Palmer looked at the files, quizzically. "It's files on Barry's supernatural friends.. I want you to kill them all, for his sake." I admitted. "..Thank you.." Palmer replied, taking the files.

"Where will you go now?" He asked, looking up at me. "I don't know.." I trailed off, before grinning, "You could always come and look for me once you've finished this task." I said flirtatiously, causing Palmer to shake his head. "I've moved on.. you know that.." He spoke sternly.

"Cute of you to assume it'll last." I shrugged, causing Palmer to raise an eyebrow. "Well look at us.. my vampire obsession drove us apart.. your vampire obsession will eventually drive you and Johanna apart too." I added, with a forced smile.

"Anyway.. You've got the files so.. I'll be taking my leave." I decided, turning around to walk away. With my back turned to Palmer, I heard the shot of a gun which made me move aside, with my super speed. I glanced back, to see Palmer holding a gun, filled with wooden bullets.

"You don't plan to let me go.." I trailed off, "This mission of killing every supernatural being in Barry life.. starts with you." Palmer spoke coldly. I glared, "You'll never catch me." I snarled before super speeding away.

I sped blocks away from the meeting point I'd allocated Palmer, reaching one of the town exits.. but I stopped in my tracks as I found cars parked, blocking the exit, and a group of people with weapons standing nearby. I grit my teeth, and ran back in the direction i'd came from before they had the chance to see me, deciding to find a different exit.

Reaching another exit of the city, I stopped and cursed to myself, noticing it blocked off to. "My pathetic vampire hunting council, have you surrounded.. you won't be leaving the city, Linda." Palmer spoke sternly, his voice coming from behind her. I grit my teeth, as I clenched my fists, I wasn't going to give up.

-

Normal POV

-

Linda sped to Palmer, knocking the gun out of his hand. She then began throwing punches, as Palmer tried to deflect them. Eventually Linda shoved Palmer away, and quickly picked up the gun.

"How amusing would it be.. if you died from the weapon you created?" Linda asked, in a sly tone as she held up the gun, and aimed it at Palmer. Palmer just blinked in surprise, as he took a step back in worry. His reaction just caused Linda to grin again.

Linda suddenly jolted in shock, as a bullet shot through her. The vampire froze, as she was shot two more times, one reaching her heart. The woman's body grew stiff before falling to the ground, now lifeless.

Behind Linda's dead body, stood a girl, average height with short blue hair, and brown eyes. In her hands she held a gun, identical to the one Linda had held, and it had been pointed at the crazy vampire, ex wife of Palmer.

The girl steadied her breathing, "I.. I did it!?" She finally spoke, shocked, but also a little proud. "You did.. you killed a vampire." Palmer smiled, a proud grin on his face as he walked over to the young girl. He held his hand up, to the girl, she grinned before highfiveing the man. "I'm proud of you, Miette." He spoke kindly.

-

The next morning

-

"Alright, let's begin!" Iris announced, as she and Dawn stood on the sporting courts outside the dormitory building. It was an early morning so nobody was about, which meant it'd be a perfect time for Iris to train Dawn in the way of magic.

"Fire spell!" Iris demanded, as Dawn had quietly said the words to the fire spell under her breath, causing flames to light from her fingertips. "Awesome.. now try telekinesis." Iris suggested.

"Alright." Dawn replied eagerly, taking one of her yellow hairclips out of her hair, and keeping it in the palm of her hand. She looked at it, concentrating hard as she repeated the words to the spell Iris had taught her. After a couple of moments, the hairclip lifted from Dawn's hand and floated around as she controlled it, before dropping it back in her hand. A smile spread across her face, as she was learning these spells with ease.

Dawn put the hairclip back in her hair, before Iris suggested another spell. They spent about an hour going through spells and Dawn had done them with ease, which surprised the hell out of both of them.

"It shouldn't be this easy.." Iris thought looking at Dawn, in surprise. It physically couldn't be that easy to learn these spells..

"Coffee is here~" A voice rung, as Cilan came around the corner holding a carry tray with three takeaway coffees. "Yes!" Dawn boomed, her eyes sparkling. "You're a life saver babe." Iris admitted, sounding relieved. None of the trio were used to early mornings.

"Here you go." Cilan chimed, handing one of the coffees to his girlfriend. "Thank you Cilan." She smiled, taking it before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Here you go Dawn." Cilan offered her a coffee, after walking over to her. "Thanks Cilan!" Dawn boomed, taking the coffee. She'd touched Cilan's hand as she took it, and noticed Cilan freeze after that moment. "C..Cilan??" The blue haired girl asked, as the boy was frozen for a moment.

His happy expression had changed, showing fear. His smile changed into a panicked frown, and he began to tremble, his eyes also began to water. "Cilan!?" Dawn asked, more panicked. "Cilan?! What is happening??" Iris asked, worriedly as she raced over to him.

"Cilan!!" The purple haired girl began shaking her boyfriend, as he snapped out of his trance. Cilan blinked in surprise, coming back to reality. He peered down at his worried girlfriend who had hold of him, in worry he was going to collapse. He then looked up at Dawn who stood a few feet away, a worried expression also.

"Dawn.. when Dawn touched me she.." Cilan stuttered, struggling to speak, as he stopped for a moment, still shaken and annoyed he couldn't get his words out. "It's okay, take your time." Iris assured him. "When Dawn touched my hand.. I saw a terrifying vision.." He admitted.

Iris blinked in surprise, before turning to Dawn who was just as surprised. "Witches can see visions sometimes when they touch things.." Iris thought. "But they can't make other people see visions.." She continued to think. "There's something really different about Dawn's magic.."

-

Ash's POV

-

"Where are we going?" I asked, blunting, sick of having to superspeed after Paul, whilst being unaware of where he is taking me. "You'll see." Paul answered.

Everyday I'd spent with Paul had been.. mentally draining. When I began pretending to be emotionless to buy my friends some time.. Paul planned to travel around Kalos and spend a good deal of time in each town, feeding from humans and killing them.

It was horrendous, I had so much guilt for the people we'd killed.. and their families.. I had no choice but to bury away the guilt in order for Paul to believe I had my humanity switched off.

Slowly I convinced Paul to do the snatch-eat-erase plan so we weren't killing people.. instead we were feeding from humans and compelling them to forget about it.. and we'd move on. It took a lot of convincing but eventually Paul agreed to it.

It had nearly been two weeks since I'd left Lumiose city.. and god I couldn't wait for anything more than to return.. to see everyone again.. to see Dawn again.. I couldn't wait to have her back in my arms.. she'll probably never want me to leave her sight again.

I hope she's not too worried about me.. and that my friends aren't too worried either.. but knowing them all.. they'd definitely be worried..

I knew I had to try and keep my mind off of everything I have back home.. it's only early days yet, of me being stuck with Paul.. but thinking about home is the only thing getting me through this.

"We're here." Paul announced, as we'd stopped in front of a large, old, wooden house. The purple haired man then kicked down the door, before stepping aside. "After you." He grinned.

I tried not to show too much surprise for the fact he just kicked down the door to this random house, but I gave him a nod and walked inside.

"Who owns this house?" I asked, looking around as everywhere was caked in dust. "Nobody now, it surely has asbestos.." Paul shrugged. "This house was my family's house, once upon a time." He admitted. "Really? I thought your family always lived in Kanto.. before you and Ursula came to Lumiose city.." I admitted.

"Nope.. we lived here when Ursula and I were really young.. we moved to Kanto after my mother and stepfather split up.." Paul explained. "You had a stepfather?" I asked.. I only ever met Cynthia, I never knew of any father figure in this family.

"Yes, his name was Cyrus. He and my mother Cynthia were married young." Paul began, pacing around the room. "Together they had Cheren, Drew and Lyra.. and then my mother had an affair with a werewolf which is where Ursula and I came from." He added. "And Cyrus took out his hatred for the affair out on us.. because we were what became of it." The hybrid said bitterly.

-

Flashback

-

"Leave them alone!!" Lyra hissed, angrily as Cyrus was chasing after young Ursula and Paul. The toddlers were terrified, holding onto eachother as they ran.

"They didn't do anything wrong! They're just kids! Stop scaring and hurting them!" Lyra added, yelling at her father. The twins were covered in bruises and cuts, as Cyrus hurt them whenever he could get his hands on them, which was whenever Cynthia wasn't present.

Lyra wanted to intervene with her father scaring her younger siblings, but she was only human.. she didn't stand a chance against him. Her mother had only recently discovered a spell for vampireism and tested it out of her oldest brother Cheren, and when it succeeded she used it on Cyrus.. it hadn't been used on any of the other children yet as Cynthia wanted them all to be at least seventeen or older.

"Father! Leave them alone!" Lyra yelled once more, Cyrus not listening to her as he continued to torment the twins. Eventually the twins had been cornered, Paul began to cry as he was already in pain. They'd been attacked by Cyrus moments before Lyra caught him.

Ursula was trying not to cry, as she took a step in front of her brother, hoping to defend him against her stepfather as best she could.. she knew she didn't stand a chance but still wanted to try.

Cyrus clenched his fist, ready to punch Ursula, before somebody stepped between him and the twins. Cyrus shot a glare, as his oldest son, Cheren stood inbetween them. "Stay away from them." He growled, glaring at his father.

"Why are you protecting them?!" Cyrus stammered. "They've done absolutely nothing to deserve this abuse!" Cheren spoke, angrily. Cyrus' glare deepened, "They're an abomination to this household." He replied. "They're my brother and sister. I will protect them." Cheren spoke sternly. "They'll never be my children." Cyrus growled. "Regardless, I won't let you hurt them anymore, especially now that I'm as strong as you." The boy decided.

Cyrus shook his head in disgust, taking a step back as he turned to walk away. Cheren turned back to look down at the twins, who looked relieved. The boy just looked down at them sympathetically. "My father needs to be careful who he messes with.. one day, when you're of age, you two werewolves will be something.. much stronger than him.. you'll be something stronger than all of us.." Cheren explained, though they looked a little confused. Lyra raced over to bring the twins into a hug, relieved they weren't seriously injured.

-

Flashback end

-

"I never did like this house.." Paul admitted, after telling me some horrible stories of his childhood. "Then why did you come back to it?" I asked. "Because.." Paul trailed off, pulling a lighter from his pocket, "I want it to be burned to the ground." He decided.

Minutes passed and the pair now stood outside the front of the house, watching it burn, as Paul had lit it on fire. Ash watched, trying to keep a straight face but really, he was surprised by the events of the past few minutes. He was surprised not only to find out a bit about Paul and Ursula's childhood, but also the fact that Paul just set one of his childhood homes on fire.

I bit my lip, "I don't mean to make this about me.." I trailed off, trying to speak in a monotone voice. "But I too was abused by my father." I added. "Cyrus was not my father." Paul replied sternly. "I know, but.. I know how it feels to be abused by somebody.. who you're supposed to look up to.. who's supposed to be a parental figure.." I trailed off, earning a look from Paul. "Basically what I'm trying to say, is I understand what you went through." I finally admitted.

Paul glanced away for a second, before looking back at me, "Did the abuse ever end for you?" He asked, a less harsh tone used. "Actually.. it did.. but that's also when vampires came into my life." I admitted.

-

Flashback, in Normal POV

-

Ash's back slammed against the brick wall with force, as his father had landed a strong uppercut on his jaw. The boy put his hand gently on his jaw, as he felt blood drip from his mouth.

Ash looked at his father who stood before him, anger still raging through him. The teenage boy felt his eyes water.

"Tears? Really?" The older man asked, aggressively. "You need to toughen up and be a real man.. no woman will want to marry a cry baby." He growled, stepping closer as he clenched his right first again to strike a punch. The seventeen year old boy closed his eyes, expecting to receive another hit, when someone came to the rescue.

"Leave this boy alone." A voice spoke, Ash opened his eyes to see a girl, tall with bright orange hair, standing between him and his Dad. "A young girl does not scare me, step aside love." The older man asked, causing the girl to shrug. "Fine, you asked for this." She said, before clenching her fist and punching Ash's father, sending him to the ground.

Ash's eyes widened in surprise, that this stranger had managed to knock his father to the ground with a single punch. The man put a hand to his jaw, in pain. The stranger lifted him by the shirt collar, causing him to look up at her in fear. She then looked into his eyes, and spoke, "I don't know who you are, but you will not harm another hair on this boys head.. do you understand me!?" She asked, in a growl, as if Ash's father was being compelled. He answered back with, "I understand."

"Good." She replied, letting go of his shirt collar as he scrambled away in fear. The stranger then walked over to Ash.

"How is your jaw?" She asked. "Uh.. it'll be fine.. that's not the first time he's uh.. done that. Thank you. How did you do that? Who.. are you?" Ash asked, stuttering as the whole past two minutes was a lot for his brain to process.

"The name's Misty, I'm new here." The stranger said, offering a hand. "I'm Ash.. thank you for that.." The raven haired boy replied, shaking her hand. "And to answer your question.." Misty trailed off. "I just know how to fight I guess.." She shrugged, her deep red eyes looking into Ash's brown ones. "No.. that can't be right.. I've never seen someone fight that well.."

Misty frowned, hesitantly. She wanted to get to know this boy.. and she knew by her staying in this town, she'd run into him again.. but they couldn't meet like this. Misty then began to compel Ash, "Forget that this ever happened." She said, before super speeding off into the night, leaving Ash confused.

-

Flashback end

-

"Misty saved you from your father?" Paul asked. "Yeah.. she did. My father was never harsh to me at all from that day forward.. and it was all thanks to her. I was only aware of that once I turned into a vampire and all of my memories that had been compelled away, came back" I admitted, scratching the back of my head.

"What happened from then onwards? Did you become friends with Misty or did she just disappear?" Paul asked me. I was curious to the sudden interest he had in Misty, he usually wasn't interested in anything.

"We became friends.. actually best friends for a while. She spent a lot of time with Gary, May and myself." I explained. "We ended up dating for a while.. I realised I wasn't in love with her.. so we broke up." I shrugged. "But I soon noticed Gary had heart eyes for her and she had heart eyes for him." I added, speaking in a monotone voice.

"So they.. dated?" Paul asked, as he sat down. "Yeah.. they were perfect for eachother." I admitted, sitting down beside Paul. "They were together for nearly two years." I added.

"May and her family moved away and it was just the three of us.. Misty had eventually trusted us with the secret of what she was and.. we became a pretty inseparable trio." I added, trying to speak without any tone of emotion.

"Gary and Misty decided they wanted to be together forever.. so she turned him." I shrugged. "And one night Misty went to collect a daylight ring for Gary, from a witch, and she never returned.. not long after her dead body was found." I concluded. "Well of course.." Paul trailed off, a proud tone in his voice.

"I'm the one who killed her."

My eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise by that response.. luckily Paul was too busy watching his childhood home burn down in awe, to notice. "You... killed her?" I asked, stuttering. No.. that can't be. "She was killed by a stake.. a stake was found in her body.. only the vampire hunters killed vampires with stakes at that time.." I quickly admitted, trying to use a monotone voice again.

"That was to fool the towns people.. to make it look like she was killed by a human." He asked, with an evil chuckle. I shook my head in disbelief, "Why did you do it?" I asked, trying not to stammer. "Revenge." He simply answered, still facing the flames.

"For what!?" I demanded, trying my absolute hardest not to lead on that I was furious. "You see.. She wasn't only the love of Gary's life.. she was mine too." He admitted. I found this hard to believe.. I've never once seen Paul love anything or anyone.

"I find that impossible to believe." I admitted, crossing my arms now. "I'm serious! Decades before she ran to the puny town you and Gary grew up in.. we were in love." He explained. "We were planning to get married and all.. but after years of being together she decided she wasn't in love with me anymore and broke things off.. then she left town." Paul confessed.

"It was the first and only time I'd ever been in love.. and she broke my heart." He added. "I promised myself that I'd kill her if I ever found out where she was.. I guess she wasn't so careful when she settled into Pallet town." Paul added.

I blinked in surprise, I felt so many emotions and thought so many angry thoughts that I wanted to yell.. but I had to do everything in my power to keep acting unaffected and emotionless.

"So yeah.. I killed your knight in shining armour." Paul turned to me now, before leaning close, to my face. "How does that make you feel?" He asked. I wanted to scream at him, and let him know very well that I hated him.. but I couldn't... I couldn't let him know I was acting out.. he was clearly testing me by asking me this. "I don't care." I simply replied, causing him to chuckle before he turned back to face the fire.

I looked away, at a spot on the ground with fear and distress. Paul killed Misty. But not only has he killed Misty.. but he killed Shauna the first time.. he killed May despite her being incredibly powerful.. and Calem, too! He's a heartless bastard.. a fucking monster.

I frowned, thinking about what could happen if I did slowly take Paul back to Lumiose city.. he might see through the plan my friends are working on.. and kill some of them.. like how he effortlessly killed some of my friends before.

I thought about everyone back home.. and how much of a threat Paul is to them. If I ever took him back go Lumiose city.. the first person he'd go after is Dawn.. god I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to her..

I shook my head in disbelief, "I can't take Paul back to Lumiose city.. He's a huge threat to all of them.. to Dawn.. Barry.. Serena.. Gary.. all of my friends.. even to just the residents of the city.. I can't take him back there.." I thought.

"I can't take him back to Lumiose city." I thought angrily, before my eyes widened, in realisation. "I... I can't go back to Lumiose city.." I thought, feeling a wave of misery wash over me.

There's.. something I have to do..

-

Normal POV

-

Barry and Dawn entered their house, tiredly. The day went by surprisingly quickly, and Dawn was relieved tomorrow was the final day of school for the year. The school captain for next year would be announced, school would end and there'd be a huge party and then she planned to knuckle down and help May and Brendan sort out a plan to bring her lover home.

Dawn was excited for tomorrow to end, she was missing Ash insanely.. and she was so worried about him being stuck with Paul.

Barry and Dawn entered the kitchen, finding an unfamiliar girl sitting at the kitchen table. "Uhh.. hi?" Barry sweatdropped. The girl spun around to face them, "Oh, hello! You must be Palmer's kids." She said, getting out of the seat to walk over to the pair. "Not quite.." Dawn thought, sweatdropping.

"Yep, My name's Barry." Barry smiled. "And I'm Dawn." Dawn smiled, as the stranger held out a hand to Dawn, for a handshake. "I'm Miette." Miette smiled. Considering the events earlier from when Dawn touched Cilan, she wasn't keen to touch Miette. "Pleasure to meet you Miette!" Barry chimed, shaking her hand instead, leaving her a little confused as she'd offered Dawn the handshake. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you." Dawn instead smiled.

"I gotta ask though.. how and why are you in our house?" The blue haired girl asked. "Oh - Palmer is here, he let me in. He's letting me stay until I can get an apartment.. which is hopefully soon." She smiled. "Dad is home early.." Barry trailed off.

"Where is Palmer?" Dawn asked, "He went outside into the backyard.. he mentioned wanting to talk to you actually Dawn." Miette said to her. "Oh, okay. Thanks." Dawn awkwardly replied, before dumping her backpack on the table and heading outside.

"So.. how do you know my Dad?" Barry asked, heading to the fridge. "I'm apart of his anti vampire council thing.." Miette trailed off. "You're apart of that?" The boy asked, taking juice out of the fridge, to pour himself a glass. "Yeah.. and you're not?" The blue haired girl asked, cockily.

Barry shook his head, returning to the table now with the glass of juice. "I'm not.." He admitted. "You should join! I'm the only one there that's our age." Miette admitted. Barry shrugged, he'd considered joining it before, but not to hunt vampires.. he wanted to make sure that his friends weren't targets, and that they would be safe.

-

Dawn closed the back door behind her, and she walked over to the shed, where Palmer was. "Hi Palmer!" She called, entering through the shed door as Palmer was busily sorting through stuff. "Oh, hi Dawn! How was school?" Palmer asked, spinning around to see the girl.

"It was.. school." Dawn laughed. "You're home.. early. Mum isn't home until Saturday." She added, as it was currently Thursday. "I don't work with your mother anymore, just a couple days ago I was offered a paid job in the city, to work for the mayor." Palmer replied. Dawn blinked in surprise, "Oh.. congratulations!" She awkwardly responded.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me." Dawn added. "Yeah, have you met Miette?" The man asked. "Yeah.. she wasn't hard to miss." Dawn answered. "She's going to be staying with us for a couple of nights, while I'm trying to find her an apartment in the city.. I hope you don't mind I offered for her to stay in your room." Palmer admitted. Dawn groaned internally, but said different to what she thought; "Yeah that's fine.. I was thinking of staying elsewhere tonight anyway." She replied, with the last minute decision to stay at Ash's apartment. "Does Mum know about this?" Dawn asked. Palmer shook his head, "She won't mind, I'm sure."

Dawn shrugged, "Alright." she said before turning to leave the shed. She took a few steps before Palmer called her name. Dawn turned back around, "Yeah?" She answered, as Palmer exited the shed. "I have something to ask you too." He added. "Go for it." The girl insisted.

"You're aware that I am apart of a vampire hunting council in the city." Palmer began. "The council has begun monitoring the schools in the city, its our job to make sure they're safe from vampires." He added. "Which means when students go absent for a period of time, we're able to investigate." Palmer continued. Dawn nodded, as if to say she understood.

"Do you know anything to do with the whereabouts of Ash Ketchum? I noticed he has been absent for a couple of weeks.. that is concerning. I know you two are together.. so I was hoping you could help me." Palmer asked. "I.. wouldn't know." Dawn admitted, "Sorry." She said, with a shrug.

The girl turned around, and continued to walk inside, not wanting to continue this conversation, but Palmer began speaking again. "I know that he is a vampire." Dawn stopped in her tracks, before she turned around again to face Barry's father. "Your mother wouldn't approve of this.. you're dating a monster, Dawn."

Dawn clenched her fists, "My Mum will not get wrapped up in this!" She demanded. "Leave her out of it." She snapped, angrily. "You don't need to get angry.. I'm only wanting to look out for you and Barry.. I know that Ash and your friends Serena and Gary are vampires, and I am going to remove them from your lives.. it'll be for the better.." Palmer spoke.

"What are you stalking us?!" Dawn snapped, "You won't lay a hand on any of them.." She added, before shaking her head in disbelief, "You speak so horribly of your ex wife but.. this is proving to me that you're actually no better than her." The girl admitted.. before it clicked. What if Linda copied the files she had burned, and Palmer got his hands on them?

"What are you going to do? Protect them? I'm a man with an army of people that want Lumiose city to be a safe place.. one little girl with no special abilities will not stand in the way of us." Palmer spoke, condescending as ever. Dawn shot a glare.. as flames began to light from her fingertips. "Oh.. but you don't know.." She thought.

Palmer blinked in surprise, noticing the flames, but before he could say anything, Dawn circled him in fire. He looked around him in surprise as he was trapped in a ring of fire, with low flames. Palmer tried to race to one side, in hope of leaping over it, but the flames grew high, until he stood back in the centre.

"What were you saying?" Dawn asked, cockily now. Palmer shook his head in disgust, "Your mother wouldn't approve of this.. you're picking the wrong side!" He growled. Dawn rolled her eyes, before she crossed her arms, "Give me the files." She demanded, narrowing her eyes. "Hmm.. you are smarter than you look." Palmer admitted, seeing as though she figured out he had files. "And you are an asshole." Dawn huffed.

"I'm not giving you the files.. not at least until I make copies of them.. this could be a lead to so many more vampires." Palmer confessed. Dawn shook her head, in annoyance, before she took a step closer, to stand in front of Palmer. "I'll be happy to let my Mum know she's dating a complete mad man." She admitted. "I'm sure it'll be no better to me telling her that her daughter has powers and uses them to defend murderers." Palmer admitted.

Dawn uncrossed her arms, placing one on her hip instead, "Hmm.. but you and your little council are killing these "murderers".. really does that make you any better than them?" She asked. "I'm sure my Mum would love to hear about your new job of killing vampires.. many of which only want to live the most normal lives they can." She added, also piecing together that he was being paid by the mayor to eliminate vampires.

Palmer kept his glare on Dawn, "I don't have the files with me.. I'd never keep them here." He admitted. Dawn groaned. The flames slowly got smaller, before disappearing. "You have made an enemy, by threatening my boyfriend and my friends.. I'd tread carefully if I were you." Dawn spoke sternly, before leaving to head inside, angered.

-

Dawn got to the bottom of the staircase, "Miette, I'll show you to my room." She decided, as she was heading up to her room herself. Barry noticed Dawn was angry, "Hey are you alright?" He asked, getting up from the couch to walk over to her. "Give me five minutes, and I'll explain everything." She said to her brother, before walking up the staircase to her room, with Miette following behind her, holding her bags.

"This is my room, make yourself at home I guess." Dawn said, switching on the light. Miette dropped her bags by Dawn's bed and looked around the room. Dawn took an empty bag from her wardrobe and began to pack it.

"Where are you going?" Miette asked. "Away from here.. your.. I'm assuming boss.. is driving me crazy." Dawn admitted. "But I did plan to visit a friend tonight." She added, referring to May. "Hm.. alright." Miette shrugged, wandering around as Dawn packed her bag.

By Dawn's vanity was a small box, she went over to grab it, noticing Miette wander beside her. "Ooh, who is this cutie?" The other blue haired girl asked, pointing to one of the many pictures stuck to Dawn's mirror, this particular one was of Dawn and Ash. "That's my boyfriend." Dawn answered, in a tone that said "back off".. she was not in the mood for this. Miette noticed the tone and didn't say anything more, and instead walked over to her own bags.

Dawn opened the box to reveal a small, metal key, and took it, closing the box.

-

Flashback

-

Dawn and Ash were walking hand in hand, through a quieter street of Lumiose city, making their way back to Ash's house after they'd gone to the cinemas.

Ash had been making jokes and references to the movie they'd just seen, but Dawn was distracted, and not laughing as much as she usually would.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked, squeezing her hand gently. "Hmm.. No.. it's just awkward at home at the moment." Dawn admitted, facing her boyfriend. "How so?" He asked, looking at Dawn, listening intently.

"There's tension between Barry and his Dad at the moment because Barry found out that his Dad wants to kill his Mum if she ever came back into Barry's life." Dawn explained. "My Mum can tell something's up between them.. but they won't tell her what because they're keeping Mum in the dark with all of this supernatural stuff." She added.

"That is.. a bit of an awkward situation." Ash admitted, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. Dawn shrugged, "It'll blow over.. give it time.. I don't think Barry's Mum will make an appearance in Lumiose city anyway." Dawn admitted.

Ash stopped walking, and let go of Dawn's hand to reach into his pocket. Dawn stopped walking, and looked at her boyfriend curiously. "If it ever does become too much at your house.. you can always come to mine." He said, with a childish grin as he took a key from his pocket, and offered it out to Dawn.

Dawn just smiled back, "Are you sure?" She asked. "One hundred percent." Ash assured her. The blue haired girl took the key, "Thank you hun."

-

Flashback end

-

Dawn finished packing her bag, she slung the bag strap over her shoulder and took the key. "Just make sure to clean up after yourself." Dawn said to Miette, before leaving her room.

Barry was still waiting at the foot of the stairs, hoping Dawn would explain to him why she was upset. "Come with me." Dawn said, leading Barry outside as she walked over to her new car. Serena had gotten it for her.. the way she got herself a new car. Dawn wasn't fond of the idea and planned to save up for her own car, but she got incredibly fed up with walking everywhere.

"Your Dad has a new job in the city.. he works for the mayor now and his job is to kill vampires." Dawn explained as they walked. "He's basically now getting paid for his work in the anti vampire council." She added.

"He knows about Ash and all of our supernatural friends.. which makes me think he has files like Linda's.. but he doesn't keep them in our house so I can't burn them." Dawn explained. "There's a special building where the council has their meetings.. maybe he keeps them there.. it would make sense." Barry admitted.

"I'd join his council to find out but.. Palmer would never let me in.." Dawn trailed off, as Barry gave her a confused look. "He knows about me.. and he knows where I stand in this whole thing." She admitted. "Right.. But I could join." Barry admitted, "I've been really thinking about it.. to make sure our friends are safe." He added. Dawn bit her lip, "That actually might be a good idea.. if you find the files I can destroy them."

"If my Dad knows about you.. will he go to your Mum?" Barry asked, as Dawn unlocked the car. "I don't think so, I have so much dirt on him that he'll come out worse off than me if he does want to go to my Mum." She admitted.

"Where are you going anyway?" Barry then asked, as Dawn put her bag in the backseat of the car. "I'm going to Ash's apartment.. I'm gonna stay with May and Brendan tonight." She answered.

"Alright.. i'll see you tomorrow." Barry said, with a smile. Dawn gave a smile back, "Yeah, see you tomorrow Barry."

-

Serena's POV

-

"So.. what are you guys doing?" I asked, into my phone as I was driving. I currently had my phone on speaker as I was talking to Iris whilst driving home.

"Touko and I are going to look through my spell books to see if we can find anything that explains Dawn's magic." Iris explained. "Okay.." I replied, understanding. "She isn't a normal witch.. I want to find out exactly what she is and what magic she has.." Iris added.

"I thought May was going to help us figure this out." I admitted. "So did I but.. I feel like with what's going on with Ash.. she's kind of sweeping this under the rug for now.. which means I'm taking this into my own hands." Iris decided. I smiled, "You're a really good friend Iris." I admitted.

"Will you be joining us?" Iris asked, eagerly. Serena looked to an apartment block to her right, as she slowed down and pulled over. "Uh.. nah.. there's somebody I need to see." She admitted, before looking up at the apartment block again.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Iris replied. "Alright, bye hun! Make sure not to spent all night on this." I huffed, knowing what Iris was like. The witch just laughed, "I won't.. bye Sere." She said back before the call ended.

I smiled, taking my phone, and taking my key from the ignition. I left my car and locked it, before looking up at the apartment building again. Gary hadn't been to school in the past few days, and I was worried about him.. maybe he was struggling with the break up with Leaf.. not that he'd want people to know. I just wanted to check up on him.

I crossed the road and walked over to the apartments, stopping in front of Gary's front door. I reached out and knocked on the door, but received no response. I knocked again but yet again, heard nothing.

I looked down at the doormat, and flipped the corner of it up with my foot, to reveal a key. I laughed to myself, as that was the most cliche spot to hide a spare key. I picked it up and used it to open the door, before walking inside.

"Gary??" I called, looking around. I noticed glass bottles, scattered on the ground, some of them shattered. I bit my lip, taking into account that he's been drinking and would possibly be drunk when I find him.

I continued looking around, before noticing two people on the couch, looking quite scared. My eyes widened, before I scurried over to them, noticing bite marks on their bodies. "What are you doing here?" I asked them, using compulsion. Both of their answers were worded differently but meant the same thing.. they were just two strangers Gary compelled to come home with them so he could use them as personal blood sources.

I frowned, before compelling them once more, "Go home, and forget that this entire thing happened." I said, before they got up and left. I let out a sigh before I continued to walk around, "Gary?!" I called, still not getting an answer.

I wandered around the apartment before stopping at the front of Gary's bedroom. I reached out to knock on the door, "Gary?" I called, a little quieter. I heard a grumble in response.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked. "No.. just.. wait there.. who is there?" He asked, before I saw the doorknob turn. The door opened and behind it peered a drunk, miserable looking Gary. I blinked in surprise, not expecting him to look this rundown.

"Serena? What are you.. doing here?" He asked, pushing the door open now as he stepped out of his room. "I came to check on you.. You haven't been to school in a while." I admitted, with a sympathetic smile.

"As you can see, I'm doing brilliant. Couldn't be better." He spoke, walking past Serena to walk towards the kitchen. Serena sighed, feeling sorry for Gary, but turning to alcohol and using humans as constant blood sources.. was not the way to go about.

"What? You said.. that it's okay not to feel fine.. and that it's natural to.. feel sad after a break up.. so you caught me.. I'm miserable.. I miss her." Gary said slurring his words, stopping now that he was in the kitchen. "I didn't expect you to turn to alcohol." I admitted, feeling like Gary was using my own words against me.

Gary then continued walking, towards the fridge, he opened to reveal many different types of alcoholic beverages. I sped in front of the fridge, pushing the door shut. "What are you doing?" He asked, annoyed. "You need to lay off, its the middle of the day and you are drunk." I insisted, as Gary took a step back, looking at me, offended.

"Fine, I'll just go back to my room.. where I have a stash of alcohol.. that doesn't need to be cooled." He huffed. I groaned, super speeding over to his room, to block the doorway, before he could make it there. Gary just laughed, watching me, "You must underestimate me, I have alcohol stashes.. through this apartment." He announced.

I let out a sigh, "Fine. You're coming back to my apartment." I declared as Gary groaned.

-

Dawn's POV

-

I opened the door to Ash's apartment and took a step inside, whilst lugging my bag along with me.

It felt weird to be here..

I looked around the lounge room to realise.. May had been busy. There was a large sheet of butchers paper on the coffee table, filled with suggestions and ideas. There was a spellbook or two, left open on the floor, and about a metre from the books, was a small pile of dirty coffee mugs. I assumed May and Brendan had a few late nights trying to start some sort of plan.. but considering how the last plan went.. it was really difficult to come up with one that meant everyone would be safe.

I wandered into Ash's bedroom, and dropped my bag down on the bed, before looking around. I noticed a picture of us was stuck to his cupboard door, which caused me to smile. I couldn't wait to see Ash again.

I exited Ash's bedroom upon hearing the apartment door open. I wandered into the lounge, where I saw May and Brendan enter. "Dawn, hey!" May chimed, carrying shopping bags in her arms, as it looked like they'd been grocery shopping. "Hi Dawn." Brendan smiled, closing the door behind them as May placed the bags down in the kitchen.

"Hey guys! How are you?" I asked, as May walked over to me. "We're.. good." She replied, very unconvincingly. "Sorry it's kind of a mess.. we've been a bit busy." Brendan admitted. "Yeah.. I noticed." I laughed nervously, "I'm hoping I can help, actually.. with ideas and such." I admitted.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make some dinner and we can get started.. I have some spellbooks to flick through.. see if there's anything that might help us in stopping Paul." May admitted. Brendan collected the mugs from the floor and zoomed over to the sink, to place them in it.

"Yeah, awesome, sounds good!" I decided, before I turned to head back to Ash's room. It was getting dark, and cold.. so I decided it was time to change into something warmer and cosier.. pyjamas.

I got changed and was about to leave the bedroom, when I heard my phone ring. I quietly closed the door instead, and took my phone from my pocket. My face lit up when I realised it was Ash that was calling me.

I sat back down on the bed, and answered it, quickly placing my phone to my ear. "Hey babe." I chimed, "Hey Dawn, it's so good to hear your voice again." Ash replied, sounding relieved, "It's so good to hear yours too.. it worries me everytime I don't hear from you for a few days.." I admitted. "Because.. I don't know if you're okay." I added. I felt like I was already rambling, but I'd grown anxious as I hadn't heard from Ash in days.

"But everything is going to be okay.. school is nearly over for the summer and I am going to be working non stop with May to devise a flawless plan to help save you and.. kill Paul." I explained trying to be optimistic, we need optimism.

"God you're amazing.. I'm so lucky." Ash replied, causing Dawn to smile widely. The girl went to talk before Ash spoke up, "But.. the plan won't be necessary anymore baby.. this call is.. to say goodbye." He stammered.

"What?!" I blurted, my eyes widening. "Wh..What do you mean!?" I asked. "Has Paul done something to you?" I quickly asked, panicking. "No, no Dawn he hasn't done anything to me.. I'm speaking honestly right now." Ash began. "These past couple of weeks in particular have.. opened my eyes to how horrible he really is." He continued.

"There won't be a way that we can win against Paul without anybody dying.. we'll never defeat the twins without losing somebody.. Paul alone is monstorous and.. incredibly strong.. which is why I'm about to make this huge decision." He sighed, sounding hesitant to continue.

"Ash.. please think about this properly.." I pleaded. "Paul is a fucking monster.. he can't go back to Lumiose city.." Ash began. "He's a huge threat to you and all of our friends.. and the only way you'll all be safe is if Paul is kept as far away from the city as possible." Ash explained.

"Which is why.. I have decided that I can't go back to Lumiose city." He admitted. "I'm going to keep him away from the city.. away from you and-" I cut Ash off, "What about you!? You staying with Paul is so dangerous.. you're going to torture yourself by doing this!" I admitted, not accepting this at all.

"It's a small price to pay for your safety.. and everyone elses." Ash replied, sounding hurt. "But it's not!" I snapped, tearing up now. I heard Ash sigh, "I never wanted you to be wrapped up in all of this supernatural stuff.. it's my fault that you are.." He trailed off. "It's not your fault!" I quickly replied, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "We.. fell in love." I added. I could hear Ash's voice break as he spoke, "I've put you in harms way too many times.. please.. just let me finally do the right thing." He spoke, sounding as hurt as I was.

"Ash.." I began, hoping I could somehow convince him to change his mind. "You can't play the hero card like this. You know we won't give up until we rescue you.. I'll never give up on you." I stammered. "I.. don't want to be found.. I've made my decision.. I have had a witch use a spell to block my location so I can't be tracked through magic.. and once we've finished this call.. I'm going to get rid of this phone." The vampire explained. "Please Dawn.. let me go.." Ash pleaded, as I felt another tear roll down my cheek, "I can't." I admitted, painfully.

"Dawn.." Ash began. "I love you so much.. I've been so lucky to have met you and to have fallen in love with you.. thank you, for everything you've done for me." He spoke slowly. "Ash!" I boomed, hoping I could muster up some sort of compelling reason for him to change his mind.. but it was too late. He ended the call.

"No.. no no no.." I panicked, dialling his number and placing the phone against my ear again, anxiously. A robotic voice spoke, "The number you are trying to call, is not connected.." I felt my heart sink, Ash had his mind made up. I tried to call his number again, over and over, only to receive the same robotic message.

"This can't.. be goodbye.." I stammered, trying the number once more but only to receive the exact same robotic message. "He.. he can't do this.." I thought, feeling more tears roll down my cheeks.

"Dawn? Is everything okay?" I heard May ask, as she knocked on the door. I sniffled, trying to hold back tears as May entered the room. "Dawn, what's wrong!?" May asked in a panic, as I shook my head, "Ash.. he has.." I trailed off, struggling to talk. "He has made a horrible decision."

-

Serena locked the car doors before she began driving, worried Gary, being drunk, would try to escape.

"Where are you taking me, Sere?" The brunette asked, slumped in the passenger seat. "To my house.. where there's no alcohol." Serena answered, focussing on the road. "Boring.." Gary huffed. "Well.. I'm definitely not going to sit by and let you do this to yourself." Serena admitted. "You could get drunk with me." Gary suggested, in a cheeky tone, but Serena just ignored him.

"Have you talked to Leaf at all?" The girl asked, in a softer tone. "I've sent her messages.. she's been ignoring them though." Gary answered, sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that.." Serena trailed off.

"Do you know how heartbreaking it is... to love somebody that doesn't love you back?" Gary asked. Serena put the car in park as they'd reached her apartment. "As a matter of fact, I do." She answered, looking to Gary. "Then if you understand, why won't you let me drink away my sorrows??" Gary whined, childishly, causing Serena to roll her eyes.

-

Touko opened the front door to Iris' house and stepped inside. "Hey!" Iris greeted, from the floor. She sat on the floor, surrounded by spellbooks, all spread out and opened.

"Hey! I brought noodles!" Touko chimed, holding a bag containing the takeaway boxes. "Ah, I love you! I've been craving noodles all day." Iris boomed, excited for dinner. Touko just giggled, "Maybe we're connected." She joked, before joining Iris on the floor.

"So we're looking for anything in these books that might explain Dawn's magic?" The brunette asked, earning a nod from Iris. "Alright well.." Touko trailed off, looking at the tall bookshelf against the wall, that was full of spellbooks. "You get started on the noodles.. I'm gonna make us some coffee.. I feel like we're going to be here for a loooong time." She decided, earning a laugh from Iris.

Touko went into the kitchen and indeed made the pair coffee, whilst Iris took one takeaway box of noodles and a plastic fork, and began to eat. A couple minutes later, Touko joined Iris on the floor again, offering her a mug of coffee. "Thanks T." Iris smiled, taking the mug. "You're welcome." Touko smiled back, taking a sip from her own mug before she placed it down on the floor, so she could start eating her noodles.

-

Ash took the phone away from his ear, as he let tears fall down his cheeks. He felt completely heartbroken by the decision he'd made, but felt it was right thing to do.

"This is for the better..." He reminded himself, as he removed the SIM card from the phone, before crushing it to pieces with his hand. "She'll be safer this way.. they'll all be safer this way.." Ash thought, wiping away his tears.

The vampire then dumped the phone in a rubbish bin, deciding to make himself as untraceable as possible.. he knew Dawn and his friends would try their best to find him.

Ash opened his hand and looked at the crushed pieces to his SIM card, while he thought about the life he was going to leave behind.. and sighed heavily, not wanting to do this.

"It's better this way.. they'll be safe." He thought, sadly.

-

It had been about an hour since Serena brought Gary to her house. She'd decided to let him sleep in her room overnight, considering she didn't have a guest room.. and she was happy to take the couch.

The girl assumed Gary had fallen asleep, since she hadn't heard from him in a while. Serena sat on her couch, under a blanket as she watched TV.

She felt like she was going to pass out and sleep at any moment, but that was until her bedroom door flung open and a confused and bothered Gary, stormed out.

"Is something wrong, Gare?" A sleepy Serena asked. "Yeah, you have a lot of explaining to do Serena." Gary replied, sounding demanding. Serena blinked in surprise, "What do I have to explain?" She asked, concerned.

"Explain this.." Gary said, before holding up what seemed like a book. Serena's eyes widened, when she realised the book he was holding was actually a diary. It was the diary she'd written while she and Gary were dating.

"What is this some kind of weird fanfiction you're writing? Because I'm weirded out by it." He admitted. Serena had decided to reread it after she had told her best friends about it.. but she foolishly didn't put it away and left it beside her bed.. which clearly lead Gary to find it.

"Uh, Serena?" Gary asked, impatiently. The girl tried to find the words to answer him with, but grew flustered. She was hoping one day she'd be able to tell him about their past together, but never in a million years did she think he'd find out like this.

(A/N: Wow, long time no update. I'm really sorry I haven't been updating frequently. Surprisingly, a lot has been happening in my life ️

Okaaay my question for the readers this chapter is: If you were a supernatural creature, would you be a vampire, a witch or a werewolf?

I hope this chapter was worth the wait! It took me sooo long to edit as a lot of the first draft I'd written whilst being half asleep.. so it didn't make a lot of sense

Edit: This story is getting really long, I'm struggling this chapter titles so much now )


	48. Kill the monster

TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide 

A/N: I know this book is slowly becoming a whole ass trigger warning, but I feel like this is really necessary. If you are triggered by such material, shoot me a PM and I'm more than happy to summarise the chapter for you to avoid making you feel triggered. 

I also hope this chapter makes sense.. it's a bit of a rollercoaster of events 

Normal POV

-

"So.. what is this exactly?" Gary asked, as Serena was a flustered mess. She was now pacing around the room, trying to put into words what she was going to say.

"I've been meaning to tell you.." She began. "But you and Leaf were so happy together.. and now probably isn't a good time to tell you as you guys just broke up.." Serena began to ramble, still pacing around the room.

Gary raised an eyebrow, before he put on a hand on her shoulder. "Please stop pacing around and just.. tell me what this is, Serena.." He asked, wanting to make sense of what he'd just read.

"That book.. in your hand.. it's a diary. Those dates at the top are real." Serena began, sitting down as Gary took a seat beside her. "We were.. in love." She concluded.

Gary blinked in surprise, "We were.. in love? Why don't I have any memories of this?" He asked, confused. "Because.. it was compelled out of your head.." Serena admitted, sadly.

"This.. isn't made up?" He asked, as Serena shook her head. "I can explain everything to you.. that happened in this diary.. but it's gonna be a long story." She admitted, turning to face Gary. "Go for it.. I don't have anywhere to be." Gary joked, sounding less upset now, but more intrigued.

-

"Ash did.. WHAT!?" May growled, as Dawn explained to her and Brendan what Ash had told her. "He isn't thinking about himself.." Brendan trailed off. "That's just Ash." Dawn and May said, almost in unison. "He's really never changed.." May said to Dawn, sighing.

"He always puts others before himself.. he's always been like that." May admitted, "Which is great.. except now he is dooming himself to an eternity of misery!" She growled.

"He managed to get a witch to block his location so you can't use a locator spell." Dawn said, to May. "So what do we do?" Brendan asked. "We search every inch of this region until we find them." Dawn said, determined. "Yes. That's exactly what we'll do." May decided, crossing her arms. "We'll do whatever it takes." She added.

-

Ash let one my last tear roll down his cheek, before he let the pieces of the phone card fall from his palm.

He closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. The raven haired boy raised his head, looking up before he opened his eyes.. his eyes widened when he noticed someone familiar standing in front of him, and that someone was not happy.

"P..Paul!" Ash stammered, taking a step back in surprise. Paul took a look at the other boy, shaking his head as he noticed his eyes were puffy and red, and he had tear streaks down his face. "You've been acting out this entire time.." The hybrid spoke, furiously.

"Paul please.. you have to understand-" Ash stammered. "I don't understand any of this.." Paul admitted, stepping forward towards Ash. He put a hand on Ash's shoulder, squeezing it tightly before he looked into the raven haired boy's eyes.

"Do you have any vervain in your system?" Paul asked, trying to compel him. "No.. I do not." Ash answered back. "Perfect." Paul said, forcing a smile. "Means you can't lie to me anymore." He added, before he compelled him once more. "Why have you been acting out?" The hybrid asked, sternly. "So I could stall you.. so my friends could devise a plan to kill you." Ash spoke truthfully, cursing himself once he realised what he'd just told Paul.

"Right.. well congratulations." Paul said, removing his hand from Ash's shoulder. "You managed to fool me for two whole weeks." He added, looking down at Ash. "You will never fool me again." He spoke, with a forced smile.

"You and I, are going to go home." Paul decided, with a determined tone. "No.. Paul please, don't do anything to my friends!" Ash pleaded, with the most worried expression on his face. "Take your anger out on me.. I don't care.. but please leave all of them out of it, I beg you." Ash spoke, his voice breaking again as he feared for what Paul would do if they went back to Lumiose city.

"Oh Ash.." Paul chuckled, before grabbing, the raven haired boy by the arm, again with force. "I won't be doing anything to harm your dear friends.. but you will!" He decided, speaking excitedly. "One by one, you will manipulate and abuse them.. and kill them in the way you know they completely fear." Paul explained, "Starting with that pathetic blue haired human you love so much." He decided, with a grin.

"No!" Ash retaliated, pulling his arm out of Paul's grip before shoving him. The hybrid fell to his feet, and looked up at the vampire who was refusing to cooperate with him. Ash slowed his breathing as he looked down at Paul, before he super sped away, without another second to waste.

Paul just laughed to himself, as he got up to his feet. "You can't outrun me Ash." He spoke loudly, before superspeeding off into the night, to find the raven haired vampire.

Ash stopped running when he got over the border of the town he'd been in. He took a second to catch his breath before he was ready to speed off again. He had to warn and protect his friends.

Before he sped off again, he was grabbed, and thrown. It all happened too quickly for him to fight back. He opened his eyes to realise he was thrown against a tree, and it was by none other than Paul.

Ash went to run again, but Paul fired a wooden stake at him. "What.. the fuck.." Ash panted, as it impaled his rib.. he was wondering where the hell Paul got a wooden stake from. "Stay down, final warning before I kill you." Paul growled, as Ash pulled the knife out of his body, and was ready to try and run again, before Paul zoomed infront of him.

Paul wrapped his hand around Ash's throat, before effortlessly lifting him from the ground. "You're quite the fighter... I respect that." Paul sneered. Ash just panted, trying to breathe as Paul put a lot of force on his throat.

The hybrid looked into Ash's eyes, compelling him once more. "For real this time, you'll turn off your humanity. Then we're going to go home and you're going to kill your friends one by one, as I command you to." He spoke sternly, as Paul watched the light leave Ash's life, as he looked ready to kill.

-

The next morning

-

Dawn's POV

-

My eyes opened in surprise, as my alarm blared on my phone. I groaned as I turned it off, and rolled over, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Dawnnn~" I heard a cheerful voice, as the door to Ash's bedroom opened. "I heard your alarm, you can't go back to sleep." She teased, as I groaned.

"I know.." I huffed, still not planning to leave this bed. "I made pancakes." May chimed, causing my to look back to her as she stood in the doorway, "You should have said that sooner." I giggled, causing May to giggle as she left the bedroom.

I sat up now, stretching my arms up. I looked around, noticing the photo of Ash and I, again. This time, I looked at it sadly, as I remembered the call with Ash last night. I shook my head, hoping to think about something else, as I finally got out of bed.

"This isn't goodbye." I reminded myself.

-

I entered the kitchen, where I saw atop the table, two plates of pancakes. My lips curved into a smile, before I looked up at May. "There's that smile I missed." She grinned, before she took a seat at the table.

"Thank you for this May." I said, in a childish tone, before I took a seat. "Pancakes always make people happier." May said, with a grin, before she picked up her knife and fork.

We started eating, before I spoke up. "Where's Brendan?" I asked. "He went for a run." May answered, placing her cutlery down as she'd already finished her breakfast.. very fast. I blinked in complete surprise, to see she'd already finished, as I felt like I'd just started to eat. "Brendan went for.. a run? Like exercise? Doesn't he already have super speed?" I asked, teasingly.

"Yeah, he does obviously." May replied. "I think he is struggling with this whole vampire thing, more than he wants to lead on." She sighed. "Before Brendan was a vampire, he was really fit.. he used to run a lot." May admitted. "I think running is one of the few things that make him feel.. human.." She concluded. "Oh.." I trailed off, feeling bad for asking.

"Did you sleep well?" May asked, getting up to take her dishes to the sink. "Eh.. not really.." I admitted. I didn't sleep well at all.. I was too busy thinking about Ash. "How about you?" I then asked. "I didn't really sleep either." May admitted, she did look tired.. I wouldn't be surprised if she was kept awake for the same reason as I was.

May looked down at me, returning to stand by the table once she'd taken the dishes away. "We're going to get him back." She said, reassuringly. I looked up at May, "I know." I replied, determined.

-

Later that morning

-

"Where's Dawn and Serena?" Touko boomed, feeling rather energetic this morning, unlike Iris. "Serena is coming.. but I don't know about Dawn, after what happened last night.. I wouldn't expect her to turn up today." Iris admitted, before yawning. The pair were waiting in the hallway for their friends to arrive.. Touko was hoping today she'd be announced as school captain, and she wanted all of her friends to be there.

"I hope she's doing alright." Touko admitted sadly. "I hope so too.. what is Ash thinking? He can't expect us not to look for him." Iris admitted, annoyed. "What has Ash done now?" A voice asked, as Iris and Touko looked up, to see Serena and Gary had entered the building, but parted ways.

Touko's expression had changed into a huge smirk, by seeing the pair. "Did Dawn not call you? She told us about the phone call she got from Ash yesterday." Iris explained. "No.. I mustn't have realised.. I was a bit busy." Serena confessed, which caused a certain brunette to laugh. "Yeah Iris, she was busy doing stuff." Touko said, putting a hand on Iris' shoulder. "Gary being the stuff." She said teasingly, causing Iris to burst out laughing.

Serena became flustered again, and looked away, she looked back at the pair to see them high five. "You guys are childish." She huffed, "But no Gary and I weren't.. doing anything that you think we were." She admitted, hesitantly. "Actually he found that diary I told you guys about and I had to explain everything to him." She admitted awkwardly, causing the pair's mouths to drop open in surprise.

"Oh god.. how did that go?" Iris asked. "It was.. a bit strange. It kind of was a lot for him to process.. it's a lot of memories that were removed from his mind." Serena admitted nervously.

The trio continued talking before they headed upstairs, as the bell was going to ring any minute. Touko and Iris explained to Serena about Ash's call to Dawn and she grew mad real quickly.

-

"And this is the dormitory floor." Barry said to Miette, as he was showing her around. Miette was transferring to Lumiose boarding school for her final year of school, after Summer. Despite that, Palmer convinced Barry to show Miette around the school despite it being the literal last day. It was orientation day for any kids transferring, but to Barry it made no sense.

"This isn't your average high school." Miette admitted, looking around. "I don't understand why people have to board to attend this school when so many of the students live close." She added. "I really don't get it either, but boarding for students that actually live in the city, is really cheap." Barry added.

"I wonder why your Dad pushed me to come here instead of Lumiose high.." Miette trailed off, as Barry sweatdropped. "Because he's going to expect you to kill all of the vampires here.." He thought. "I don't know, it is the more popular choice." Barry admitted.

The pair stopped walking, Barry in shock to the events he just witnessed in front of him. "Oh god!!" Barry panicked, before racing over. Miette just sighed, "Definitely not your average school." She sighed.

-

Dawn had arrived to school finally, and was just on time. She was busy at her locker, preparing for when the bell was going to ring.

She closed her locker hastily, to be greeted by Lucas. She flinched, not expecting to see him there. "Hey.. Lucas." She greeted.

"Hey Dawn, I have to ask you something." Lucas smiled. Dawn nodded, "I'm kind of in a rush.." She admitted, beginning to walk away in hope Lucas would ask his question while they walked, but he didn't, he instead grabbed her arm.

"I heard about you and Ash.." He began. "I wanted to ask if, now that you're single, you'd be willing to give me another chance.." Lucas continued, causing Dawn to blink in surprise, "Excuse me!?" She asked. "Well.. I think I'm worthy of a second chance.. maybe you'll realise you should have picked me over Ash in the first place." Lucas grinned, causing Dawn to glare him down, before she did something that surprised everyone in the hallway that were standing near the pair.

Dawn slapped Lucas.

It happened so fast, that despite Dawn touching a vampire, nothing magical happened.

"Stay out of my way Lucas, I am not in the mood for your bullshit." She said sternly, before walking away, at a quick pace, as some bystanders laughed.

Barry quickly dashed over, with Miette following behind him. "What did you do?" Barry asked, bluntly. Lucas blinked in surprise, looking at Barry, then Miette. The raven haired boy looked like he wanted to say something to Barry, but Miette's presence stopped him.

-

Timeskip to ten minutes later.

-

"Would Dawn Berlitz and Lucas Diamond come to reception please." An announcement rang, causing Touko to sweatdrop, as she looked at Iris and Serena. "Something tells me Lucas has gotten on her bad side this morning." The brunette admitted.

Dawn and Lucas were currently standing in the back room of the office, a teacher scolding Dawn but not by yelling.. imstead being passive aggressive and blunt, whilst Lucas stood their awkwardly. The teacher then left, leaving the pair alone.

Dawn stood, unaffected by what the teacher had told her, before she looked at Lucas, with a slight glare. "I'm sorry." He blurted, embarrassed.

"That was completely out of my control!" Lucas squeaked, as Dawn raised an eyebrow, before taking a step closer. "How was that out of your control?! You chose to be so insensitive." Dawn asked.

"It was Ursula." Lucas admitted. "Word spread around the halls about you and Ash.. as soon as Ursula got word she.." The boy stopped for a moment, as Dawn blinked in surprise. "She compelled me to harass you.. I swear I didn't mean any of it!" He admitted, guiltily.

"That shady bitch.." Dawn blurted, looking away. "She needs to get a life." She then huffed. Lucas sweatdropped, seeing how worked up she was over this.. he felt guilty, even though the words he had said, weren't his own.

"How are you going since.. Ash said goodbye?" Lucas asked, softly. He didn't want to call it a breakup, but he felt how he worded it may have been much worse. Dawn just looked at him, unsure if he was asking this sincerely or if he was still interested in dating her.

"I'm being genuine.. I know he means a lot to you." Lucas assured her. "Sorry.." Dawn replied, feeling bad for how she'd been treating Lucas at the moment. "I'm... not doing very well." She admitted, "But it's okay.. because I'm going to find him.." Dawn added, trying to be optimistic. Lucas just smiled, "Ash is a really lucky guy."

"Are you alright? I figured Vampires don't feel pain for long with healing blood but.. I thought I'd ask anyway." Dawn laughed awkwardly. "Actually.. my jaw is aching." Lucas admitted, which surprised Dawn. "I have not felt an ache since I was human." He added.

"That's so unusual.." Dawn trailed off, feeling guilty. "You sure are strong." Lucas chuckled, before Dawn reached out her hand to touch where she'd slap Lucas, which made him flinch, mostly in surprise.

The boy blinked in complete surprise, as the pain he was feeling in his jaw slowly went away, before it was completely gone. "The pain disappeared.. How did you.. do that?" He asked, as she took a step back. "I don't know.. my mind just said to touch where I'd slapped you.. I didn't think anything would actually happen." Dawn admitted, embarrassed.

"This magic.. It must be it.. I don't really understand it but.. I don't know what else it could be." Dawn admitted, taking pauses as she spoke. "Barry told me a bit about that.. this only all started a few days ago?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah! I was just a normal human before then." Dawn sweatdropped, as Lucas shook his head, "You've always been something special, Dawn." He said, with a smile, which caused Dawn to blush for a moment, as she looked away.

The girl then looked at the time, her eyes widened when she realised the assembly was meant to start at any moment. "Oh man we have to run to the assembly.." She blurted. "If Touko becomes school captain and I'm not there.. I'm kind of going to be the worst best friend ever." She teased, before heading towards the exit as Lucas followed.

-

Dawn joined Serena, Touko and Iris in the crowd, as the whole school was gathered into the stadium for their final assembly of the year.

"Wow, right on time." Serena joked, as Dawn sweatdropped, "I'll tell you guys about it later." She insisted, as the students fell quiet.. and the assembly began.

It dragged on for about forty minutes, some announcements were made and some awards were handed out. Ursula won the Dux for her year level, which didn't surprise Dawn and her friends, as she aced history since she lived through everything.. and was overall smart. Not to mention she would have easily compelled the teachers if she didn't like a mark she'd received.

"Now we shall announce the school captain for next years senior year." The principal said eagerly, from behind the microphone. Touko and Cilan then looked at each other, with a grin. They'd put a lot of hard work into trying to convince people to vote for them, and to keep Ursula out.

"The school captain of 2020 issss.. Touko White!!" And with that announcement, the crowds roared with cheers. "I.. I did it!" Touko blurted, before smiling. "Hell yeah you did." Iris grinned, putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Touko wandered up to the staged, where she was congratulated by the principal. "What changes do you plan to make to the school, Touko?" The older woman asked, before shoving the microphone in her face. "Well.. I'd definitely like to make the school a much safer place." The brunette smiled, "And I'd love to reintroduce some sporting teams." She added.

"That is definitely exciting!" The principal smiled, before turning back to the crowds, "Coming in second with a close amount of votes, who will be the vice captain, is Cilan (surname \\_(ツ)/)"

With that, the crowds cheered again, as a tall green haired boy wandered to the front. He stood by Touko, and the pair smiled at eachother, before they faced the principal again. "Congratulations to you both!" She chimed.

-

The rest of the day went on quickly, with an early finish for the students.

To celebrate the end of the school year, a huge party was held by one of senior students. Everyone was going.. that was everyone except for Dawn.

"May.. how do you read this?" Dawn asked, sitting on Ash's couch as she held a spellbook in her hand. "How come the other book is entirely in English?" She added.

May, who was sitting on the floor, flicking through the other spell book, stopped to look up at Dawn. "Some of the older spell books are written in a language only witches can understand.. if they learn it." The brunette explained.

"Maybe you should teach me." Dawn suggested. "Once we get Ash back, I'd be happy to." May decided, before sighing. "I can't come up with anything to kill Paul.. last time's fail has really made me overthink every idea" May admitted, frustrated.

"It's not a bad think to overthink this.. we don't want anyone to die." Dawn admitted. "But I want Ash back.. which is the frustrating part." May admitted, with a sigh. Dawn gave a sympathetic smile, "I do too, believe me."

Meanwhile at the party, Dawn's friends were all mostly sitting by the bonfire, keeping warm as it was a freezing night.

"I can't believe this year is finally over." Iris yawned, leaning her head on Cilan's shoulder. "It went pretty fast." Cilan admitted, holding a drink in his hand.

Gary, who sat across from them, was powering through drinks. Serena watched, cautiously, to which he just looked at her. "We're at a party, you could at least drink with me." He teased, already getting drunk, as he handed her a half empty can of alcohol. "I guess you're right." She admitted, taking the can.

About half an hour passed and the whole group were drunk, Touko and Barry joining them. The group were talking about some plans they had over summer break. Even though it was already summer, a night like tonight sure didn't feel like it... it was really cold.

Ursula had finally arrived to the party, with Bianca, and decided she was going to stir up some trouble amongst Dawn's friend group, but stopped, when she saw two familiar figures in the parking lot.

The hybrid stepped in front of Bianca, in a protective manner. "What are you doing here!?" She asked, in a growl as the two people she was talking to, walked over to her.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." A sarcastic voice spoke, belonging to Paul. Ursula's glare just deepened, "I thought you two left the city.. why are you back?" She asked. "We thought we'd pay a visit." Ash spoke, almost as coldly as Paul would speak.

The pink haired girl became frustrated, as Paul just chuckled, "You're just mad because you didn't succeed in getting our family back while I was gone, correct?" Paul asked, as Ursula stayed quiet. She hadn't managed to get in contact with May. "And I just happen to ruin all of your plans." Paul admitted, with a grin.

"I don't know what you're planning.. but you sure won't get away with it." Ursula spoke, before grabbing onto Bianca's hand and hastily leading them away from the pair.

Paul just laughed, before turning to Ash. "You know the plan." He spoke. "One by one, you'll capture and kill your friends.. but you'll have to take them away from the public eye." He admitted, "Or you might wind up dead, yourself." He spoke, as Ash nodded.

"Tonight, you'll begin with Dawn."

-

Ursula stopped walking when she reached the bonfire. She'd heard everything her brother had said to Ash, after she walked away, thanks to her superhearing.

"Oh god.. it's you." Touko spoke up, causing people in her group to laugh. "You're already all drunk.. amazing." Ursula said sarcastically. "Hey, we are not drunk." Barry protested.

"Look, I do not like you guys, but you're my only links to May right now.. so I need you alive." Ursula began. "Paul and Ash are here." She said, causing them all to gasp. "I don't know what Paul is up to, but Ash is targeting Dawn." She added.

"Dawn isn't here.." Iris admitted. "Alright well.. I'm going to let her know. She's probably the only sober one in your friend group right now." Ursula huffed before walking away.

"She's definitely lying to us.. she knows we're drunk.. drunk people can easily be tricked." Touko admitted. "What if she's not lying.." Serena suggested. It was when Gary left to grab more drinks, that he saw the pair, and quickly dashed back, "They're actually here!" He admitted, worried. "Oh god.. we need to sober up and do something." Iris decided, as they could use this opportunity to try and get Ash back.

-

"Uh.. hello?" Dawn answered her phone, as an unknown number had called her. "Dawn! Hi it's Ursula." The pink haired girl replied. "What do you want? And how do you have my number?" Dawn asked, unimpressed.

"That second question is not important right now.. Paul and Ash are at this party, where are you?" She asked. "I'm.. at home." Dawn stuttered a lie, not wanting Ursula to possibly lead on that she was with May.. but she also stuttered out of complete surprise. "Alright.. well a heads up, Paul is making Ash target you." Ursula admitted, as Dawn blinked in surprise. "Me?" She asked.

"Yeah.. He has his humanity off.. which means he doesn't care about anything or anyone." Ursula explained. "Alright, thanks for the heads up." Dawn said before she ended the call, still shocked by that whole conversation.

Without another second to waste, she told May and Brendan what Ursula had just told her. "Ash and Paul are back.." May blurted, in surprise. "What if she's lying?" Brendan asked.

"Well.." Dawn trailed off, opening a group chat she had with her friends, "My drunk friends are all telling me they're there too.." She sweatdropped.

Iris: Dawn!! Dwen Dwn! Ash is here! Snd Paul

Gary: Asj is at tge party!

Serena: Dswn! Adh is lookibg for hou!!

Barry: Dawn, May! Pail and Asg ate here!

Dawn just stared at the messages, "Well.. they're all drunk.. they do realise this is a group chat?" She asked. "This is our chance to get Ash back." May admitted, determined.

Dawn: We're aware! We're coming up with a plan, you guys just stay away from them and be safe!

Dawn put her phone away before looking up at May, "What are we going to do?" She asked. "I.. have an idea. I'll tell you on the way to the party." May said, throwing on her jacket before tossing Dawn's over to her.

The trio left the apartment, locking it, as they dashed away to head to the party.

"Alright." May began as they were in a car now, Brendan speeding ahead to the party location. "Ash is targeting you?" May asked, as Dawn gave her a nod. "And he is unaware of your powers?" She then asked, as Dawn nodded again. "Alright.. getting Ash back is going to be the easy part.. killing Paul will be the hard part." May admitted, facing forward for a moment.

"So here's the plan." She began, turning back to face Dawn. "I'll get you to bait Ash, away from the party. If he's targeting you, this is exactly what he'll want." May said. "You'll have vervain needles with you, if you jab him with enough he'll pass out." She said casually, as Dawn blinked in surprise, "Is that even safe for a vampire?" The blue haired girl asked. "Well.. he won't die." She added, as Dawn frowned.

"I know you're worried.. but the Ash you're going to see tonight is not the Ash you know and love." May admitted. "Ash without his humanity is a total dick.. not my favourite person." She huffed. "This plan is step one to getting to real Ash back.. so will you cooperate?" May asked as Dawn nodded, "Of course I will." She said, determined, which caused May to have a look of relief.

"So you need to bait Ash away from the party.. and jab him with heaps of vervain.. he'll pass out and we will take him to this car we're in now, Brendan will again be driving." May spoke. "Now I'm going to use a cloaking spell so that I'll be invisible to everyone.. it's so Ursula won't see me and distract me with how I should be bringing her family back to life or whatever." The brunette shrugged. "But I'll be with you the whole time, even if neither of you can see me." May added.

"While we're getting Ash, we'll get your drunk friends, who really can't do a lot currently, to spread out and just keep an eye on Paul and give us any updates on where he is and if he's coming near us or anything.." May suggested. "And get them to act normal and not interact with Paul if they can.." She added. "Alright, I'll send them a message now." Dawn decided.

Dawn: Hey guys! May and I will sort out getting Ash. I need you all to spread out and keep an eye on Paul. Update us on where he is. Also try not to interact with him.. he probably wants everyone in this group to fear him. Act natural! And be careful!!

"God did Dawn have to send a message with so many words?" Gary grumbled, as the group were in a more secluded area, awaiting a plan. "I'm Jared, 19..." Barry added, groaning before most of the group loudly joined in with, "AND I NEVER FUCKING LEARNT HOW TO-"

"Shut up!!" Iris hissed, the most sober one in the group. "Alright so we'll split into pairs and look out at different areas of the party, we need a soberish person in each group.. And we'll make sure the humans are with someone strong." She decided, before looking to Cilan, who was also soberish. "Cilan and T.. You guys guard near the bonfire." She suggested, before looking to Serena, Gary and Barry.

Gary and Barry were on the drunker end out of the trio. "Serena, Gary.. guard the entrance area and Barry and I will guard the back end." Iris suggested.

"Don't forget to keep updating in the group chat, and try not to interact with Paul." Iris said, emphasising the last part, before they all began to part ways.

Before Touko left, Iris pulled her aside. "Please don't let anything happen to Cilan." She pleaded. "He will be completely fine, don't worry about it." Touko smiled, before she walked off.

-

Brendan parked the car, letting Dawn and May get out. "Call me as soon as you guys have him." Brendan said, as the girls nodded back in reply.

"I can't be seen, so I'm going to use a cloaking spell now." May said, "But I'll be with you the entire time." She added, before disappearing as Dawn blinked. "Alright.." Dawn said, a little nervously.

She entered the party, where she was greeted by Serena and Gary. "Hey guys!" She smiled, as they greeted her back. "Where are they?" Dawn asked, quietly. "They're both separated, and talking to different people." Serena answered quietly. "They're not by the entrance anymore but last I saw, Paul was talking to Ursula and Ash was approaching Iris and Barry." Serena admitted. "Thank you." Dawn smiled before she went to leave.

"Ash.. is coming our way.." Barry said to Iris, in almost a whisper. "I know Barry, I can see." Iris sweatdropped before the pair fell quiet as Ash was getting closer. "Ash? What a lovely surprise.." Iris said to Ash, forcing a smile as Ash just blinked, unimpressed, "Hey.. do you guys know where Dawn is?" He asked, trying not to be super blunt. Ash wasn't aware that they knew he had his humanity off, and he figured he'd try to act normal so he'd be lead to Dawn.

Barry narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask?" He asked. "Because I need to speak to her." Ash admitted. "She's not here." The blonde added. "Alright, thanks." Ash answered, coming off as a bit blunt.

He went to turn around and walk away, when Dawn had stepped out from the crowd. "Ash! Hey!" She spoke up, with a smile. "Can we talk... privately?" She asked. Ash forced a smile, feeling like this task he'd been given was going to be too easy. "Yeah sure." He answered. This caused Iris and Barry's eyes to widen, as they fully expected May to be the one to bait Ash to steal him away.

The pair began walking away, as Barry looked at Dawn with a really worried expression. She gave Barry a smile and a quick thumbs up, before they left. "This is apart of the plan I gather." Iris admitted, trying to relax, she knew Dawn was strong. "Yeah.. but I'm still nervous. Ash is targeting Dawn." Barry admitted.

"I know.. but if Ash even touches her.. he's pretty much screwed." Iris admitted, before smiling. "She'll be fine." She said.

Ash and Dawn headed away from the party, walking together. They didn't quite know what to say as they walked, Ash needed Dawn to believe he was normal, until they were far enough away from the party for him to kill her.. and Dawn needed to pretend like she was normal as well, and that she wasn't aware of Ash's plan.

"I'm sorry about the.. phone call.." Ash admitted, awkwardly. The real Ash would have been too ashamed to face Dawn, he knew the phone call would have left her heartbroken.. but right now.. with his emotions forcibly turned off, he was here, with her, and ready to kill her as he'd been compelled to do.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back to Lumiose city." Dawn admitted, looking back to realise they were quite far from the party now, and she was ready to put her plan in action. "There was a change of plans." He shrugged.

"I'd like to see the real you confirm that." Dawn replied, causing the raven haired boy to look at her, "You know.." He trailed off, surprised. "After our phone call.. I know you're not here willingly. She admitted. "I also know you've flipped the switch.. that wouldn't have been a choice you'd willingly make." Dawn added. "Paul is using you Ash.. Like a pawn."

Ash stopped walking, and chuckled to himself for a moment, "You are smart." He admitted, as Dawn stopped too, facing him. "I guess that's one less surprise for you." Ash spoke, coldly. "What, there's more?" Dawn asked, sounding a bit surprised. "Yes there is," Ash took a step forward now, and looked down at her. "I'm going to kill you." He spoke, with no emotion.

The boy then grabbed onto Dawn's wrist, lifting it to his mouth. He planned to drink every drop of her blood, until Dawn was no longer alive. Ash didn't get too far, as his arm began to set on fire.

He took a couple of steps back, as the flames spread, causing him to yell out in pain. Dawn closed her eyes, she hated this.. she didn't want to hurt him.. but then she recalled what May had told her.

"I know you're worried.. but the Ash you're going to see tonight is not the Ash you know and love. Ash without his humanity is a total dick.. not my favourite person. This plan is step one to getting to real Ash back.."

The blue haired girl took the vervain injections from her pocket, as she was distracted, the flames had vanished, giving Ash time to attack. Ash's plan wasn't going work if he couldn't touch Dawn.. which lead to his Plan B. Knife.

While Dawn was grabbing the needles from her pocket, Ash had grabbed a sharp knife from his pocket, that Paul had given him. He hastily took off the blade cover, before hurling it at Dawn, without another second to waste.

When Dawn looked up, there was a knife about 30 centimetres from her face. Her eyes widened as she quickly said the words to telekinesis stopping the knife in its place, before flinging it away from both them.

"Now this.. was a surprise." Ash admitted, referring to her powers, as he kept looking at Dawn as she narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm sure it was." She replied, before using a spell to cause Ash to feel a strong head pain. The boy dropped to the ground, yelling out in pain once again.

Dawn dashed over, clenching the injections tightly in her hands. She couldn't be hesitant with this, but her mind kept telling her that she was hurting Ash. Dawn then kept thinking over and over about what May had told her earlier.

"I thought.." Ash stammered, through the pain. "You.. loved me." He added. Causing Dawn to shake her head, "Don't.. don't try and manipulate me out of doing this." She insisted, before jabbing one of the injections into his arms.

The girl then jabbed the last two vervain needles into Ash's arm, causing him to collapse. She let out a sigh of relief, before calling "May?!"

A brunette witch finally appeared, "Where were you?" Dawn asked, in annoyance. "You could have been here five minutes ago before I nearly got a knife to the head." She admitted. "Sorry.. Brendan called me to change location.. there was a blocked road." May squeaked, feeling bad. "I'll be with you the entire time." Dawn said mockingly, causing May to laugh. "Cmon, lets take him to Brendan." She decided. Dawn looked at Ash, feeling a wave of relief wash over her, that he was going to be safe.. but the plan wasn't over yet.

May used her cloaking spell to hide herself, Dawn and Ash, and Dawn used her telekinesis to carry Ash, as she couldn't touch him without harming him more. The pair scurried away, hurrying to get to the car before Ash was to wake up. They reached a quiet road, where Brendan pulled over.

May opened the back door to the car, where Dawn used her powers to move Ash into the car. The brunette witch made sure the child locks were on the backdoors.. sure they didn't stand much of a chance against Ash's vampire strength, but she thought it didn't hurt to put them on anyway.

"Alright, we've got this covered.. I suggest you round up everyone and make sure they're safe.. and make sure everyone gets home before Paul notices Ash is gone." May suggested, as Dawn nodded. "Keep me updated on Ash, please." Dawn said, as May nodded, "Of course."

With that being said, Brendan drove away with May and an unconscious Ash. The blue haired girl then turned around to head back to the party site.

-

"Uh oh.." Cilan blurted, turning to Touko. "Paul is coming." He said, as quiet as he could. "We need him to walk past us.. I have an idea." The tipsy brunette suggested, as Cilan tilted his head. "What is it?"

"Don't freak out... just... trust me." Touko said, before leaning closer to Cilan, and lifting her face up to his. "Nope, I'm freaking out- What are you doing?" The green haired boy asked, taking a step back.

"Public displays of affection make people quite uncomfortable.. we need Paul to walk away from us." Touko said, hinting at something. "I gotcha." Cilan said, understanding, before he hesitantly looked around. He then looked back to Touko, before the pair leant closer to eachother to kiss.

Touko felt a presence lurking, and moved her arms up to wrap them around Cilan's neck.. hoping whoever was watching them would leave. A couple seconds past and they were still there.

The pair broke apart, as Touko turned to her right to see Paul standing there. Cilan blinked in surprise, not expecting him to be there. "What do you want? Can't you see that we're busy here?!" Touko growled, before turning back to Cilan.

"You can cut the act.. I know for a fact you two aren't together. Not hard to miss when you have a sister who is always kept up with gossip." Paul admitted. "Well," The werewolf began, facing Paul again, "We're together again, so if you'd leave us be.. that'd be terrific." She said bluntly. Cilan was surprised by the wolf's acting, questioning if she was acting or taking this seriously.

"Actually, I won't be leaving you two alone.. because you're both coming with me." Paul spoke sternly. The pair blinked in surprise, Touko pulled her arms away from Cilan, as she turned her full body to face Paul, "We're not going anywhere with you."

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Paul said, looking around. The bonfire area the pair were guarding, was quite empty now, as the fire was out. The hybrid then zoomed over to Touko, before she could say anything else.

The hybrid had bitten into his own wrist, letting blood ooze from the new wound, before forcing his wrist over the werewolf's mouth. After a couple moments of her trying to flail out of his grip, Paul pulled his arm away from her face, but without another second, went ahead and broke her neck.

"T-Touko!?" Cilan yelled, as her body had fallen to the ground. "You.. you killed her!?" The green haired boy blurted, in shock in disgust. He looked up to Paul, feeling his eyes well up with tears, but he tried to hold them back. "She won't be down for long, don't worry." Paul spoke, causing Cilan to look at him, confused.. before it began to make sense. "Did you.." He trailed off, looking down at his best friend's body. "Turn her into a vampire!?" Cilan asked, in a yell. Paul ignored him.

"If you want a chance for me to let you both live, pick her up and follow me." Paul spoke sternly, before her began walking. Cilan closed his eyes, hesitantly. He knew whatever was going to follow, would be nasty, but he knew Paul was capable of killing them both.. he pretty much just killed Touko already, in front of him.

The boy bent down to pick up Touko, and carried her bridal style as her followed Paul, scared of what was going to happen next.

-

"Dawn!" Barry waved, excitedly, as Dawn raced over to him and Iris. "Guys!! We did it!" She boomed, as they had a look of relief. "Thank god." Iris admitted.

"Now we gotta make sure everyone's okay and then leave before Paul notices Ash is gone." Dawn admitted. Iris nodded, "Alright." She said, as the trio began walking.

"This is so refreshing.. finally a plan of ours that is actually working." Dawn admitted, as Barry sweatdropped, "Don't speak too soon, we have to make sure everyone's okay first." He admitted.

-

Serena had left Gary for a moment, to get them each a bottle of water. In the two minutes she was gone, a really drunk Miette had approached Gary, and began flirting with him.

"Look.. you should probably stop.. I have a uh girlfriend." Gary lied, as she'd clung onto his arm. "You have.. a girlfriend? I don't.. see her." Miette said, slurring her words. The brunette turned to his left, seeing Serena walking back over. The blonde noticed his situation and couldn't help but laugh, earning a slight glare from Gary.

"There's my girlfriend." Gary said, with a bit of a grin as Serena blinked in surprise. The brunette then gave her an expression saying "help".

"Hey babe.. help me?" Gary loudly asked, as Serena walked over. "That's your girlfriend?" Miette asked, letting go of Gary now. "You two look too awkward to be a couple." The blue haired girl admitted, feeling like she was being tricked.

"Nope, we are dating." Serena lied, taking Gary's hand, playing along now. Miette stood there, still not convinced. Gary sighed lightly, before turning to face Serena, still holding onto her hand. The blonde looked at Gary, slightly confused look, as Gary looked at her as if to say, "I'm sorry"

Gary then leant closer to Serena, closing his eyes as he began to kiss her. The girl was taken by surprise, but then closed her eyes as she began to kiss him back. Miette sweatdropped, feeling embarrassed, "O..okay I believe you.. sorry."

The pair broke apart, but kept gazing into eachothers eyes. Serena went to say a smart remark but someone's voice cut in before her. "What did I just see? Am.. I miss something here?" That booming voice belonged to none over than Barry.

The pair turned around, to see Dawn, Barry and Iris, all witnessing them kiss. Serena then buried her head in Gary's shoulder, blushing now. "This is awkward." They both thought.

-

Touko's eyes shot open, finally coming back to life. She looked around, being in a small grey room.. almost like a cell. The brunette looked around, before noticing Cilan beside her.

"Where the hell are we!?" She asked, beginning to panic. "Touko, oh finally you're awake.." Cilan said, relieved, but taken aback by her now, red eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing Cilan's expression. "Touko.. I don't know if you remember what happened before you blacked out but-" Cilan was cut off.

The door to the cell opened as a purple haired hybrid stepped in, quickly closing the door behind him. "I think you word you're looking for, is died." He corrected, revealing that in his hand was a knife.

"You.. killed me!?" She asked, in disgust. "You make it sound like it was horrible.. it's just step one to making you better... into a hybrid." Paul shrugged, earning glares from both Cilan and Touko.

"I haven't completed the transition yet, and I won't be." She spoke, sternly. "Well of course.. I can't force you to." Paul shrugged, before taking the knife he had in his hand, and hurling it into Cilan's chest. "But if your buddy here bleeds out and dies.. that's on you." He decided, before stepping forward retract the knife. Cilan yelled out in pain, as Touko watched, her eyes widening. "Cilan!" She yelled, horrified by what she'd just witnessed, and worried for her best friend's life.

Paul then zoomed out of the cell, locking the door. "The only way you can save him is by giving him some of your healing blood." Paul began. "But obviously for that to work.. you would have to complete the transition." He added, before walking away.

-

Dawn, Barry, Iris, Gary and Serena had continued to walk around, no questions were asked about the earlier events. They hadn't found Touko or Cilan yet and after searching for about thirty minutes, they were beginning to worry.

"Let's try and call them.. I'm sure they're not too far." Iris insisted, taking her phone from her pocket to call Cilan, while Serena tried to call Touko. Both of the calls went to voicemail, which caused the group to worry more.

"Let's not jump to conclusions.. I'm sure they're still here somewhere." Barry admitted, trying to be optimistic. "Of course.. and we're not going to stop looking until we find them." Iris insisted. Serena and Dawn kept trying to call the missing pair as they walked around.

-

"Alright uhh.." May trailed off, as she and Brendan entered the apartment, an unconscious Ash floating behind them as May couldn't be bothered to carry him.

"I need a chair." May said, as Brendan went into the kitchen to grab one, and followed May as she walked into Ash's bedroom, with Ash floating behind her. She placed him gently on his bed, whilst Brendan placed a chair at the end of the bed. "I think I need rope.. rope might help." May thought, before leaving to the lounge room, where a box of weapons sat. Inside the box were some rope.

May took the rope and began wandering back, "I've spelled the room so Ash can't leave it." May announced, stopping in the doorway to see Ash, conscious now, holding a knife firmly against Brendan's throat as he squeaked out, "May!". "You might want to reverse that spell, May." The raven haired boy spoke, bluntly.

May narrowed her eyes, using telekinesis to fly the knife out of the room. She then walked in the room, "Babe, please step outside." She ordered, as Brendan indeed, scurried outside, not wanting to mess with Ash, who had been a vampire for a lot longer.

"You might want to think twice before threatening my boyfriend." May insisted, keeping her narrow glare at Ash. "You might want to think twice before you try and trap me in my room.. let alone that chair." Ash replied, using the same tone.

"I'm trying to help you, Ash. You're not you." May admitted, as Ash stepped closer to her, "I do not need your help." He answered, bluntly. "You say that every single time you've had your emotions switched off.. but every single time I help you to let it all back in, you're really grateful." The brunette admitted, using telekinesis to float Ash into the chair, and to hold him down.

The witch then took the rope, and tied down Ash's hands to the arms of the chair with it, as he tried to struggle out of it against her magic. "There's no point struggling." She insisted, before taking a step back, as he now couldn't freely move his hands.

-

Touko thought about the pain in her jaw, her fangs had grown quickly and very painfully.

She scurried over to Cilan, taking his wrist. "What are you doing?" Cilan asked, strained. "Saving your life." Touko admitted, as Cilan tried to pull his arm out of Touko's grip, but he'd already grown too weak

"Don't do it.. don't do this to yourself. T.. I know you dont want to be a hybrid." Cilan struggled to talk. "I can't let you die." The girl replied, before sinking her teeth into the boy's wrist and drinking his blood, no matter how unusual it seemed to her.

After a few moments, she pulled away, feeling dizzy. A couple of moments of the dizziness passed and she felt different. Her senses were heightened. She could hear Paul's footsteps from upstairs, She could smell blood.. making her incredibly hungry. "I need.. to stay focused.. Cilan will die." The new hybrid told herself, though his blood was now what she craved.

Touko bit into her own wrist, before holding it up to Cilan's mouth. "Drink." She ordered, as he obeyed. A couple moments passed, as the boy pulled away, before he tried to sit upright again.

"How do you feel?" Touko asked, wondering if if had worked. Cilan lifted his shirt, noticing the stab wound heal, right in front of his eyes. "It.. worked!" He boomed, surprised.

"Oh thank god." Touko answered, standing up. She offered Cilan a hand, "Cmon, we're finding a way out of here." The brunette demanded, as Cilan took her hand to stand up.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Cilan asked, in almost a whisper, worried Paul might listen in on their conversation with his super hearing. "I'm not sure yet.. but we need to hurry before Paul comes back downstairs." Touko replied.

The hybrid walked over to the door, noticing that the lock was broken. "This has to be a joke.." She thought, before slowly pushing the door, as it opened. "The lock is broken.. Paul has no idea." Touko whispered, as Cilan blinked in surprise, "Really??" He asked.

"Yeah.. cmon let's go.." The girl ordered, as the pair tip toed out of the cell. Touko listened, hearing Paul upstairs, arguing with his twin sister.

Touko lead Cilan over to the closest window, where she slowly opened it. The pair stepped outside, trying not to make a sound.

"Alright.. that escape felt too good to be true." Touko admitted, as they began quietly walking away from the Original family house.

"Now.. how do vampires use their superspeed.." Touko spoke aloud, trying to figure it out. It took a couple of running attempts to get it. "Wow, you picked that up quickly." Cilan admitted, as she was now a blur.

Touko held her hand out to Cilan, "We're escaping back to my house.. no one's home." She said, as Cilan grabbed her hand, "Alright." He replied. Touko then supersped them away.

Ten minutes passed as she reached her house, which was on the other side of the city. "Alright.. we.. escaped." Touko said shocked by how easy that part was, as she pushed the front door open once she'd used her key. "Hey.. how are you feeling? A lot just happened in the past couple of hours.. he literally just turned you into a vampire." Cilan admitted, worried.

That's when the panic began to kick in. They'd escaped, at last, but nevertheless, Touko wasn't just a werewolf anymore.. she was half vampire. She thought about the conversation she last had with Calem.

Touko noticed Calem sitting on the couch alone, looking fairly anxious. The brunette approached him and took a seat beside him. "Hey man." She spoke up, as he turned to face her, so lost in thought he hadn't notice she'd seated herself beside him. "Hey Touko." He replied. "Is everything okay? I know everybody is worried.. but you, without a doubt, look even more worried." The werewolf admitted.

"I am worried.. I'm a hybrid sired to Paul.. I'll do whatever he says because of this ridiculous sire bond that comes with becoming a hybrid." Calem sighed. "If Paul doesn't kill me, I'm worried he'll use me against everybody.. and I don't want that to happen." He admitted. "We're not letting that happen!" Touko said sternly.

"How did this sire bond come to be?" The brunette asked, curiously. "Basically, as you know, werewolves have to go through the pain of turning every full moon which is.. incredibly brutal. Once a werewolf is turned into a hybrid, they don't have to turn on full moons, infact the choice of turning into a werewolf is in the hands of the wolf.. so you can turn whenever you want to. Due to not being forced into turning, a sire bond is formed between the wolf and the person that turned them into a hybrid, meaning you'll do anything the person asks you to do, no matter how much you may hate them." Calem explained.

"Touko, you need to be careful. I can tell you, you will not want to go through this... The sire bond is the bane of my existence." Calem sweatdropped.

Touko began to sweat nervously, as she began pacing around the room. "I'm nothing more than a weapon.." She thought, holding her hands against her head as she walked. "Paul's going.. to use me for pure evil.. he's going to use me against my own friends. He already wants them dead.." She also thought, panicking.

"Touko.. Touko!!" Cilan called, struggling to catch her attention. "Paul bringing Ash back to the city was a distraction." The hybrid announced, turning back to face Cilan. "He only wanted to distract everyone so he could take me away.. to do this.. to turn me into a weapon!" She explained, her voice sounding unsteady. "He wanted to turn me into a monster.. so he can use me against you and all of our friends.. Like he was beginning to do with Calem." Touko added, her voice breaking slightly, as she sounded ready to cry.

"Touko.. we can fix this.. there's gotta be a way around it!" Cilan replied, trying to be optimistic. Touko looked up, a broken expression on her face, she knew what she had to do. "There is.. one way to fix this.." She said, struggling to speak. "That is by... getting rid.. of the monster." Touko concluded, as Cilan's eyes widened, "Touko.. what do you mean?? You're really scaring me right now." Cilan admitted, never seeing such a heartbroken expression on her face.

"How do I do that eye thing?" The hybrid asked aloud, "What eye thing?" Cilan asked, before it clicked, ".. Compulsion?" He asked, as Touko walked towards Cilan. "Touko.. no!" He demanded, realising she wanted to compel him, as Touko stopped walking when she was standing in front of the boy.

Touko looked into his eyes, blinking and squinting a couple of times, feeling like nothing was happening, when suddenly, she'd began to compel him, as he looked at her, intently. "You're going to forget this entire kidnapping thing happened.. and you're going to go and see Iris, tell her that we are both okay.. and that tonight we just got lost.. and that I need some time to rest, and that she doesn't need to worry about me." Touko spoke, before Cilan blinked, as the compulsion ended.

"I'll see you later Cilan, get home safely." Touko spoke, as Cilan smiled, "Of course! Goodnight Touko!" He boomed, waving as he began to leave. The front door clicked shut, and that is when Touko let her tears fall.

"I have to do this.. I need to get rid of the monster.. I am nothing more than a weapon. I.. I'm not going go be used for evil.. to kill my friends.." The brunette walked into her kitchen, stopping as she reached her knife block. She closed her eyes, hesitantly, the girl didn't want to do this.. but she also wasn't going to be used by Paul.

Touko reached out and took the largest knife from the knife block, and sighed "Aim for the heart.. that's the way to kill a vampire.." She told herself, as she lined the knife up to her heart, as more tears began to fall. Touko was so young.. there were so many more things she planned to do with her life.. and it was about to end.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes before she plunged the knife into her chest, with great force. And with that, everything for Touko became dark, as she felt to the floor with a thud.


	49. An unexpected visitor

Paul wandered downstairs, into the basement, and stopped when he noticed the door to the cell was open, and the hostages were gone.

"Ursula!?" He snapped, as his sister zoomed downstairs, "What!?" She snapped back, still annoyed at him as they'd been arguing moments earlier.

"You held me up for so long that they escaped!" Paul growled, "I held you up for so long? You're the asshole that was picking a fight!" The pink haired girl growled, before realising she had no idea that there were people were in the cell to begin with.

"Wait.. who was in there?" She asked. "Touko and Cilan.. I turned Touko into a hybrid.. I need a new sire bonded pawn since I killed Calem." Paul explained. Ursula's eyes widened, before she laughed, evilly. "Now that is going to make things sooo interesting." She thought.

Ursula always saw Touko as a threat, for a werewolf she seemed to have her life together pretty well.. and in Ursula's eyes, she always got what she wanted. For once, she was on board with her brother's plan, and was excited to see Touko struggle with being a hybrid.

"Do you know how they got out?" Paul asked, as Ursula sweatdropped, "I uh.." She trailed off. "I broke the lock after I was let out.. I thought you'd try and trap me in there again if you ever came back here." Ursula admitted, as Paul's blood boiled.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He blurted, furiously. "I thought you'd lock me back in there again!" Ursula snapped back in defence. "You know what.. you deserved this. Have fun looking for them." She said sarcastically, with a fake smile, before she walked back up the stairs.

-

"Where could they have possibly gone!?" Iris boomed, panicked as the group couldn't find Cilan or Touko anywhere. The party was long over, and everyone had gone home.. except for this friendgroup.

"We'll find them, don't worry Iris!" Serena said, trying to be optimistic. Iris was deeply worried for her boyfriend and best friend, Serena had never seen her so worried.

Iris, Dawn, Barry, Miette, Serena and Gary were all walking together, trying to find the missing pair. Everyone but Miette held a torch, they shone them in different directions as they walked.

"Cilan? Touko?" Iris and Dawn called, walking ahead as Miette held Serena behind. Gary and Barry continued walking, joining Iris and Dawn in calling for their lost friends.

"I think I may have been the last one to see your friends.." Miette admitted quietly to Serena. The blonde blinked, "When? And where were they?" She asked. "It was just before I uh.. started flirting with your boyfriend." Miette admitted, embarrassed as Serena sweatdropped, as Miette still thought they were together.

"They were by the bonfire.." Miette said, looking ahead to make sure Iris wasn't in range to hear. "I saw them kissing.. kind of passionately." She admitted. "They were wHAT!?" Serena blurted, as Miette covered the blonde's mouth before the others could hear.

"I didn't know whether to say anything or not.. I thought the green haired guy was dating Iris." Miette admitted. Serena scowled, "He is." She said, disappointed to hear this. "I am wondering if they're missing because.. he could be cheating on.. Iris.. with Touko.." Miette said, causing Serena's blood to boil. She hoped that wasn't why they were missing, and she liked to think they weren't doing this to Iris. "If that's what they're doing.. They're going to be really sorry when I catch them." Serena growled. Serena calmed down, as herself and Miette rejoined their group, and continued to search.

Hours passed and the group were still searching, with no luck. 6:00 am came around and there was still nothing.. they'd been searching for at least 6 hours.

"I think it's a good idea if we head to our homes and freshen up a bit.." Gary suggested, as everyone was exhausted, and still in clothes from the previous night. "Not a bad idea.. we'll get food, coffee, freshen up and regroup?" Barry suggested, as everyone was in agreance and parted ways.

Dawn drove Barry and Miette home, back to her own family home. The car ride was awkward, as the first thing Dawn did was bring up Gary. "So Miette," The girl driving, grinned, "What was with your actions towards Gary?" She then asked, as the girl became flustered, looking away.

"Don't even ask." She groaned, "I was so drunk.." Miette sighed. Barry tried to hold back a chuckle at this conversation, which caused Dawn to laugh too. Though Dawn enjoyed teasing the girl who was newly living in her home, she really just wanted to get her mind off of Touko and Cilan.. she was so worried about them.

"Before I moved here.. I was dumped by my boyfriend." Miette admitted, "I guess you could say.. I miss being in a relationship." The girl yawned. "Haha, sameee" Dawn thought, but didn't say it. She didn't trust the other blue haired girl much at all... and she worried Miette might become interested in Ash.. not out of jealousy, but out of worry Ash might die in the hands of Miette.. with her vampire hunting skills.

The car stopped, as they arrived at Dawn's house.

-

Iris downed a coffee so fast, she didn't have time to taste it. The girl wanted to be ready soon, she didn't want to waste another second while her boyfriend and best friend were both missing.

Iris dashed off to her room, and quickly changed into new clothes and sprayed some perfume. She then split her hair into two, and plaited them. Iris then left her room, but not before she heard the front door open.

She stopped walking, when she noticed Cilan standing in the doorway. Her eyes widened, before she raced over, pulling him in for a tight hug. "Thank god you're okay.. I've been so worried." Iris said, her voice full of relief. Cilan smiled, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, "I'm perfectly fine Iris, nothing to worry about!" He insisted. The girl pulled away from his embrace, to place a kiss on his lips.

"Where's Touko?" She then asked, concern in her voice again. "She's safe." Cilan admitted, still smiling. "She's at home, she said she needed some time to rest.. tonight was exhausting." He added.

"What happened to you guys?" Iris asked. "We got lost." Cilan answered, as Iris looked at him unconvinced. "We did." He added, but he wasn't explaining himself at all.. which was why Iris wasn't convinced.

Iris then was filled with worry.. what if the real reason they were gone is because.. they were doing things together behind her back? The witch shook her head, "I trust them." She told herself.

But something still seemed off about Cilan.

-

"Dawn still has not called me.." May sighed, placing her phone down on the table, before she joined Brendan on Ash's couch. "I hope everything's okay." Brendan admitted. "Well she told me she'd come over once she found everyone." May replied. "Maybe she got distracted and forgot." Brendan suggested, trying to be optimistic in the sense that their friends were okay.

"This whole thing is weird.." Brendan sweatdropped, as May gave him a confused look. "The fact that we're staying in your best friends apartment yet.. your best friend has turned crazy and is tied to a chair in his own bedroom." He admitted, causing May to sweatdrop, "I mean.. if you put it that way, yeah it's weird." She admitted.

"The key to making somebody turn on their emotions, is to make them start feeling an emotion.. then it all kinda rushes back at once." She admitted. "Ash has a lot of guilt for the things he did whilst with Paul.. which makes me think he is going to be stubborn." The brunette girl added.

"I feel like I might make him feel anger.. because he's trapped at the moment. But that was more for safety and so he doesn't flee." May admitted. "If I just sealed him in his room, he'd probably try to attack me if I walked in there." She admitted. Brendan nodded, understanding, "Its just so weird to me that this stubborn guy we're dealing with.. is the same sweet guy that let us stay here and.. cares for us." Brendan sighed. "That's what happens when you decide to turn off your emotions.. you become a completely different being." May confessed.

-

Cilan answered his ringing phone, moving away from the couch where his girlfriend was laying, as she'd almost fallen asleep.

"Hello?" He answered. "Hello! Is this a.. Cilan?" The voice asked. "Yes I am Cilan." The boy sweatdropped. "Good good.. I am a receptionist for Lumiose hospital's emergency sector.. I have your number as you're one of the people listed on Touko White's emergency contact list." The lady began.

"Touko has been rushed into emergency as she was found unresponsive, in her home." The receptionist said, causing Cilan's eyes to widen. "W..what happened to her, do you know?" The boy asked, taken by surprise. The receptionist sounded hesitant to speak, "The scene paramedics arrived to.. was clear to be.. an attempt of suicide." She admitted. "Oh my god.." Cilan blurted, covering his mouth.

"At the moment the girl is unresponsive, but hasn't been announced as dead.. but she hasn't shown any signs at all of being alive, either." The lady said. Cilan understood what she was hinting at.. the lady was hinting at him to get to the hospital, and say his goodbyes.

"T..thank you for your call.." Cilan said, choking back tears, as he hung up the phone. He closed his eyes, as a tear rolled down his cheek.. Touko was one of the strongest people he knew.. he couldn't believe she'd attempted to kill herself.

"Cilan.. what's wrong?" A sleepy voice spoke up, as Iris had woken up, hearing Cilan. "Babe it's.." Cilan began, trailing off. He didn't want to tell her the news he had just received.. but he knew he had too, as much as it would hurt Iris.

"It's Touko.." He said, as the witch sat up, "What's going on? Is she alright?" Iris asked, already showing concern in her voice. Cilan bit his lip, not wanting to continue. "She.. she tried to.. attempt suicide." He finally told her, stuttering as he struggled to speak.

Iris' eyes widened, "What do you mean?" She asked, irritation in her voice. "D..don't be such a.. kid. Touko is so achieving so much.. she's so happy.. she wouldn't.. try to end her life." Iris stammered, trying to fight back tears. She then put her head in her hands, feeling completely crushed by this news.

Seeing Iris like this, was heartbreaking for Cilan. He scooted over to sit beside her, Cilan then put his arm around her, hoping to comfort her.. which was hard as he was struggling with this himself.

"She's showing no signs of life.. but she has not been pronounced as dead.. so I think we should head over to emergency and wait," Cilan paused, retracing his arm as Iris sat up to face him, removing her hands from her face now. "We'll wait for her to wake up.. and she will.. because this is Touko we are talking about." He said, trying to smile. Iris tried to smile back, but she still was incredibly worried..

The pair got up and left in Iris' car, heading to the hospital. As Cilan drove, Iris decided to call Dawn and Serena, to let them know the news.

-

Dawn locked her front door shut, heading back outside to her car. She ate breakfast with Barry and Miette.. Johanna and Palmer had woken up really confused to why the trio were awake so early.. let alone eating breakfast.

They made up all sorts of excuses, confusing the pair even more.. and Dawn decided to awkwardly leave, wanting to visit Ash, May and Brendan and see how Ash was going.

The girl sat down in her driver seat, ready to leave before getting a phone call from Iris. She put the car back in park and answered the phone hastily, "Hey Iris!" She greeted, hoping things were okay. She'd gotten a call from Iris about an hour earlier, to say that Cilan and Touko were fine.

"Dawn.. there's something I need to tell you." Iris said, as Dawn bit her lip, feeling anxious by the tone of voice she used. "Go for it." Dawn said, already feeling unease. Iris then explained everything to Dawn, that Cilan had told her.

Dawn was in complete shock, as she froze. "Dawn? Dawn?!" Iris asked, as she wasn't getting any sort of response. "I.." Dawn trailed off, tearing up. "I'll be right there.. I'll see you soon." Dawn replied. "Alright, please drive carefully!!" Iris pleaded, worried now. "I'll be fine, no need to worry." The blue haired girl tried to smile, before she ended the call.

Dawn then started up the car and quickly left, heading to the hospital.

-

Serena's eyes fluttered open, before they widened when she realised she was in an unfamiliar place. "Where.. am I?" She wondered, as she was in somebody elses bed.

Serena sat up, and looked around, before noticing a picture frame sitting across the room, of Gary and Leaf. "I'm.. in Gary's room.." She decided, looking around before she got up, and exited the room.

"Wow, rise and shine." Gary teased, from the couch. "Hey.. what am I doing here?" She asked, with a nervous laugh. "Well.." Gary began, sitting up to face her. "I was driving you home, and Iris called to say that Cilan and Iris are alright," He began. "And you fell asleep so I just brought you here since I can't really get into your apartment." He explained.

"Oh.. thank you.. we had a pretty exhausting night." Serena sweatdropped, sitting down on the couch, next to Gary. "Yeah.. a lot seemed to happen.. but also.. we all got really drunk." He laughed, as Serena laughed too.

"Can we um.. talk about what happened.. last night?" Serena asked nervously, "Which part? Only a million different things happened." Gary teased, though he had a feeling he knew where this was going. "We kissed." Serena began, "And it.. felt so.. real." She added.

Gary just chuckled, before a slight smile formed on his lips, "It felt real to me." He admitted causing Serena to smile, before it faded. "What.. are we?" She finally asked, a bit hesitantly. Gary looked away, before frowning, "I don't know.." He admitted.

"I've always been attracted to you.. you're so beautiful." Gary began, looking back at his best friend. "But we've been so close and.. I thought maybe we were too close to give dating a go." He added. "But finding that diary.. just really.. has changed everything." The brunette said, scratching the back of his head. "We seemed to be so happy together.." He concluded, as the girl smiled.

Gary smiled back, before looking away nervously, and biting his lip. After a moment her turned back to Serena. "Sere.. I l-" Gary was cut off as the girl's phone rang, causing her to jump.

Gary sweatdropped as she took it from her pocket. "This could be important.." She sweatdropped, as Iris was calling.. though Serena was really wanting to hear what Gary was about to say.

"Hey Iris." Serena smiled, answering the call. "Hey Sere.. I have something to tell you." Iris replied, not sounding as cheerful as she'd usually be. "What's up?" Serena asked, concerned.

And that when Iris told her the news, and Serena and Gary left to rush to the hospital.

-

Iris and Cilan had been seated in the emergency waiting room for about twenty minutes now, Iris was pacing around the room, annoyed.

"This is an emergency! We shouldn't have to wait!" She huffed, hoping to race through the doors and into the arms of her alive, best friend. "The nurses would be really busy." Cilan admitted.

"Guys! Hey!" Dawn raced over, with Barry behind her. "Have you heard any more news?" The blonde asked, as Iris and Cilan shook their heads. "Nothing. We've been told we have to wait.. and that when people are allowed to see her.. at first it'll be family only." Iris answered.

"That's bullshit!" A voice spoke up as Serena and Gary entered the waiting room, Serena being the one that'd spoke. "We're basically her family." She added, before crossing her arms. "Exactly!" Iris agreed.

Dawn sighed, sitting in the chair beside Iris, before sinking into it. "I'm still in shock over this." She admitted, as they others took seats as well, the group sitting in a kind of circle. "Who was the person to last see her?" Dawn then asked. Cilan turned to Dawn, "I was." He admitted.

"How was she?" Dawn asked, as Touko was usually happy. "She uh.." The boy trailed off, as the last memory he had with Touko was their kiss that was supposed to keep Paul away from them. Even though it was supposed to be apart of the plan, he felt really guilty for it.. and knew it would be right to tell Iris about it.

".. Cilan?" Gary asked, as he hadn't answered Dawn's question. "She seemed fine." He admitted, though he had no memory with her after that. "Touko is such a happy person.. this is really surprising." Barry sighed.

Gary and Serena looked at eachother nervously. As much as they were going to wait, and were so worried for their friend.. the smell of blood throughout the hospital was driving them crazy. "We can do this.." Serena thought, before looking away.

-

"Good mooorning~" May chimed, pushing open the door to Ash's room. Ash woke up, upon hearing his best friend loudly barge in.

"Did you sleep well?" The brunette asked, earning an unimpressed look from Ash. "Do you know how hard it is to sleep in a fucking chair!?" He asked, bluntly. "Ooh.. is that anger? Finally, getting this started." May said proudly. "I'm not angry.. and you're not getting started on anything." Ash declared.

Brendan walked by, holding two mugs of coffee. "Morning Ash." He chimed, before handing the two mugs to his girlfriend. "Thanks babe." May thanked, before the vampire left the room.

Ash just looked at May, "Care to untie me so I can actually drink it?" He asked, looking at her blankly. "Oh.. you want this?" May asked, holding up the second cup of coffee, as she had inhaled the first, earning a nod from Ash.

"Too bad, coffee is for those with emotions!" She huffed, before drinking the second coffee. "That's so petty.." The boy sweatdropped. May put the cup down, as she'd finished the second coffee. "What.. you're not angry?" She asked, surprised as Ash raised an eyebrow, "Should I be?" He asked. That made May blink in surprise, "Uhm yes! If that doesn't make someone angry - nothing will!" She huffed, childishly.

"Can you untie me now?" Ash asked, sounding like a bored child. May sighed before loudly saying, "No!!" Ash paused for a moment, "How many times do I have to ask until you actually do it?" He asked, sick of his arms being stuck to the chair.

May ignored him, busy thinking, "Hmm.. he won't budge with anger.." She thought walking over to his wardrobe now. "Maybe love will do it.." The brunette thought, taking the picture of Ash and Dawn from the wardrobe door, and looking at it. "I'd never seen him so happy or in love.. maybe talking about Ash around Dawn.. will do the trick." She thought, before going to sit on the edge of the bed, the picture in her hand.

-

Touko's POV

-

Seventeen years.

That's not a long time at all to live.

But.. I did what was right.. for the sake of the ones I love. I'm one less threat to them. I'm still surprised that my short life was already over.. even though I'm the one that ended it..

I was alone with my thoughts, everything black. I wondered what'd happen now.. I guess I'd probably wake up on the Other side..

Hmm.. that's strange.. I didn't expect the Other side to smell like.. a hospital?

That's when my eyes shot open.. and I realised, somehow.. I was still alive.

"What.. why am I still alive!?" I asked loudly, looking around as I had nurses around me. "Oh what a relief!" One of the male nurses said happily. I looked around, earning smiles from the nurses. I just closed my eyes and laid my head back. "It didnt work... why didn't it work?" I thought to myself.

"Everything here seems to be fine.." Another nurse, this time female, said as she was looking at the monitor connected to Touko. "That's incredible!" Another nurse admitted, surprised. Wow guys, not because I'm a hybrid or anything.. I have healing freaking blood and all now.

All of the nurses, except for one, left the room. "You're very strong." She smiled, looking to me, as I was not wanting to hear any of this. I was disappointed in myself. Not only am I still a huge threat to all of my friends.. but now they're probably worried sick for me.

"We called all of your emergency contacts and they're all notified.. unfortunately we can only let family in to visit you at the moment.. but I heard that somebody is on their way." The woman smiled, which made me think... my parents weren't around? Who were they talking about?

And that's when it clicked. "N..no!" I stammered, not wanting this person to step foot in Lumiose city.

-

The group were waiting, anxiously, talking to eachother as they tried to distract themselves. Gary and Serena were growing uncomfortable the longer they were waiting.

Suddenly, a tall figure with brown hair, walked past the waiting room, walking at a fast pace as he was heading somewhere.

He walked right into the hospital room that Touko had been rushed into, which raised a lot of questions amongst the group.

"Who is that?" Dawn asked, as Iris and Cilan looked at eachother nervously, not sure whether to say anything as they indeed knew the boy. "You guys are looking a little suspicious right now." Gary teased, looking at the Unovian pair.

"We know who that is.. but.. we're not supposed to tell you about him." Cilan admitted, nervously. "He's here now.. we kind of have to." Iris admitted, "I can't imagine with what's going on, that he'll be gone anytime soon." She added, to which Cilan hesitantly agreed to. Everyone was looking at the pair, waiting for them to explain themselves.

"That boy.. is Touko's twin brother, Touya." Iris admitted, to which everyone was surprised by. "She has a twin?? She hasn't ever told us." Serena sweatdropped, "I mean.. she didn't have to but she usually is open about everything.. so this is a surprise." She added.

"When Cilan, Touko and I moved to Lumiose city, our family were still back in Unova, they couldn't afford to move all at once but wanted us to attend this school so the three of us came over here together." She explained, "Touya had no interest in coming to our school so they sent Touko over first." Iris added.

"A couple days before her family was set to move here.. her parents actually got divorced." Iris sweatdropped, "So her Mum moved into Lumiose city whilst her Dad moved to Snowbelle city, and he took Touya with him." She explained.

"That explains why we've never seen him.. but why hasn't Touko talked about him?" Barry asked, curious. "When Serena told us about vampires, she asked Cilan and I to refrain from ever talking about Touya in front of everyone else in our new friend group. It was because she didn't want him wrapped up in it too." Iris explained.

"That makes sense.. it's sad though that her family is.. like that.. I had no idea her parents were separated." Dawn confessed. "It's not something she talks about.. she misses how her family used to be." Cilan admitted.

"She tries to keep Touya away from the city.. whenever she sees him, she always goes to Snowbelle." Iris explained, "If she's conscious.. She's about to be really shocked." Cilan sweatdropped.

Dawn was quiet, thinking for a moment as she remembered how Iris and Touko were hiding something at the lakehouse.

"How oblivious are you, T?" Iris asked, causing Touko and Dawn to look up at her, interested in what she was about to say. "The best friend I had a crush on, was my first boyfriend! We were best friends before we dated." Iris admitted, a little hesitant, as Touko shook her head, feeling stupid for forgetting so.

"Of course.. How could I forget.. You two were best friends too." The brunette admitted before biting her lip. Dawn felt like she was missing something, considering the 360 demeanour change. "Iris," The blue haired girl asked, "Who was the person you first dated?" She asked curiously. Iris turned to Dawn, hesitant to answer. "It doesn't matter." Touko quickly spoke up, causing Dawn to become a little suspicious.

The blue haired girl looked to Iris, feeling like she was putting the pieces of a puzzle together. "Iris, was Touya your first boyfriend that you mentioned at the lakehouse?" She finally asked, causing Iris to blink in shock, that Dawn remembered that. "Yeah he was my first boyfriend.." She admitted, before scratching the back of her head, "We were actually still dating when I first came to Kalos.. but long distance was really tough.. so we broke it off." Iris explained.

-

Touko closed her eyes, as she tightly held onto the side rails of the bed. She could smell blood, and wanted nothing more than to leave this bed and feed.. but at the moment she had no choice but to stay put, she'd burn to death if she left the room. The girl had been transported to the hospital before the sun had risen.. but now that the sun was up, she had to be careful.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened, and in walked the person Touko wasn't ready to face; her twin.

"T..touya." She gasped, expecting a nurse to walk in. "Hey.. T" Touya replied quietly, closing the door behind him. He then looked at his sister, not even being sure what to say. The pair had drifted apart, as things in Lumiose city got worse, Touko had been drifting from her twin, not wanting him to visit her in worry he'd get wrapped up in the supernatural chaos that was now her life... after all, Touya was also a werewolf.. things would go downhill if Paul found out there was another werewolf in town.

"Why.. why are you here?" Touko asked, stammering slightly. "Are you really asking me that?" Touya asked, with a sweatdrop, as he began to walk over to her bed. "I haven't heard from my twin in weeks and when I do hear something about her.. I find out that.. she.." Touya stopped, struggling to finish his sentence, but Touko knew what he was going to say. She looked at him, feeling really guilty. She wanted to tell him of the mess her life had been, but she wanted to do anything to keep him out of it.

"Gosh it's so dark in here.." Touya admitted, walking over to the blind to open it. Touko's eyes widened, as he walked over to it. "No!" She squeaked, super speeding over to the blind to stand in front of it, without thinking. Touya just blinked in surprise, "How did you do that.. why are you out of the bed?!" Touya panicked, before noticing her eyes were a different colour. "What the.. what happened to your eyes?" He then asked.

Touko closed her eyes, "Stop asking so many questions, please." She pleaded, she didn't want to tell him. "Touko.. please tell me what's going on.. you're acting as if you're a vampire!" Touya admitted, as Touko opened her eyes and peered into her brothers. Oh, but you don't know.

Touya didn't know that vampires were actually a thing, and Touko was hoping it'd stay that way.. and that Touya would go back to Snowbelle city and not get tied up in the supernatural chaos in Lumiose city.

The hybrid walked back to her bed, not facing Touya as she spoke. "Nothing is going on.. just.. go home.. please.." She said quietly, climbing back into the bed. Touya frowned, feeling hurt. The pair used to tell eachother everything, it hurt him to know Touko didn't want to tell him what was going on.. the boy was so worried for her.

"Touko.. I can't help you.. If I don't know what's going on.." He admitted, sadly. Touko clenched her eyes shut, before turning to face her twin, "I don't need your help Touya!" She snapped. Touya blinked in surprise, clenching his fists. He wanted to retaliate, he sure did, but he knew with whatever was going on, Touko wasn't in a good mental space, so instead he turned around and left, before he could say anything that he knew he'd regret.

Touko frowned, instantly feeling guilty, as she knew she'd hurt him.

-

Touya took a step outside, back into the main hallway. He leant against the wall and sighed, needing a moment. He felt crushed by how he was being pushed away.

"Hey Touya." A soft voice spoke up, as the brunette looked up to see Iris and Cilan walking over to him, hand in hand. Iris had been the one to greet him.

Touya then smiled, "Hey guys." He replied, relieved to see his old friends. "Wanna come for a walk?" Cilan asked, as the pair wanted to speak to him, but away from their friends. "Sure." Touya answered, as the trio left.

"We haven't been allowed inside.. how is Touko?" Iris asked, as the trio were leaving to go downstairs. "She.. is conscious!" He admitted, causing a wave of relief to was over the pair. "Thank god." Iris admitted, looking completely relieved and happy.

"She is hiding something from me though.. She wouldn't tell me anything." Touya admitted, sadly. "But it's been like that for a while.. we've been talking less and less."

"She uh.." Touya looked down, to see Iris and Cilan still holding hands, before he looked up at Cilan, "She never told me that you guys broke up." Touya confessed, talking to Cilan. "So I was a bit shocked to see you guys holding hands, at first." He laughed, causing Iris to laugh.

"Do you know what she's hiding from me?" Touya asked the pair. Iris bit her lip, "I do.." She began. "She's going to kill me.. but I'm about to tell you." She added.

The trio sat down, as Iris began to explain to Touya what vampires were, and how Lumiose city was becoming a hotspot for them. "Vampires are.. real?" Touya blurted, surprised. "Yes, they're very real." Cilan sweatdropped. "I mean.. I shouldn't be surprised because werewolves are real too." The boy sweatdropped.

"Lumiose city is becoming more and more dangerous as more and more vampires are moving here.." Iris continued "These twins.. they're really old vampires that are also crossed with werewolves.. they moved here at the beginning of the year." The witch explained, "And ever since they moved here, it's been nothing but chaos.. one of our friends were recently killed by one of the twins." Iris explained.

"You're really important to Touko.. and she really doesn't want you to get wrapped up in all of this.. which is probably why she's been.. pushing you away." Iris concluded, as Touya nodded, looking down. He wanted to help his twin, he really did.

"Do you know why she.. tried to take her life?" Touya asked, as the pair both shook their heads. "We haven't been able to talk to her or even see her." Cilan admitted.

Touya thought for a moment, before looking back up at the pair, "How do you tell vampires apart from humans?" He asked. "Well.." Iris began. "They have red eyes.. and fangs. They also have some special abilities like super sped, strength and hearing. They have the power to compel others too." She admitted. Touya then blinked in surprise, "Iris.." He trailed off, realising something crazy. The witch looked at him, awaiting his answer. "Touko.. she had red eyes.. and sharp teeth.. she also.. refused for me to let some light in the room." Touya explained.

Iris blinked, processing this, before she turned to Cilan. "What happened to you guys last night?" She asked, again. "I told you Iris, we got lost." Cilan admitted, bothered that she didn't believe him. "You told me that Touko was safe.. but I'm finding out the opposite." She admitted, irritated.

"None of what I'm hearing is making any sense to me either." Cilan began, "The last thing I remember, I-" The boy stopped, the last thing he remembered was kissing Touko. "The last thing I remember, we were keeping an eye on Paul.. then suddenly, it was the next morning and I was walking to your house." Cilan confessed. Iris looked at her boyfriend, confused. "Then why are you telling me that you and Touko got lost? And that she's safe? When you.. don't remember it?" Iris asked. "Because.. for some reason those words just.. came out of my mouth when you asked.. I don't understand why!" Cilan blurted, irritated as well, but not at Iris, at this whole situation. Iris sighed, having a 'lightbulb'. It all made sense now. "Babe.. you've been.. compelled." She admitted.

Cilan frowned, "You mean.. someone has messed with my head!?" He asked, as the witch nodded. She thought about everything she had heard in the past ten minutes; The last thing Cilan remembered was keeping an eye out for Paul, with Touko. Touya claims Touko is a vampire and Cilan remembers nothing else from the night. Iris frowned, "I think Paul turned her." She admitted to the two guys, "And I think Touko compelled you, Cilan." She said, looking to Cilan.

There was a silent moment as Cilan and Touya processed what the witch had just said. "Touko can't leave this hospital unless she has a piece of jewellery that is spelled to protect her from the sun." Iris explained, before turning to Touya, "Do you think you could go back up there and grab a piece of her jewellery?" She asked.

"Actually.. I have a necklace I was going to return to her." Touya admitted, reaching into his pocket. "It was her best friend necklace.. the one you two got to match when you were like.. thirteen." Touya teased, which caused Iris to laugh. "She forgot it at my house last time she was there.. so i was going to bring it back to her." He said, offering it to Iris.

Iris just smiled, "This will be perfect." She decided, taking it from Touya's hand. After a couple of minutes, Iris handed the necklace back to Touya, "Can you give this to her, please? And explain that it will help her walk in the sun?" She asked, as Touya nodded, "Yeah, of course." He said, before standing up. "I'm gonna head back up there and talk to her.." He began, "Thank you for explaining this all to me." The brunette added, before leaving.

-

"I'm soooo hungry.." Serena groaned, talking to Gary who was seated beside her. "I don't think I can last much longer here before I go insane." She huffed, as Gary looked at her, surprised. He was hungry, but managing to keep himself together.. whereas Serena hardly could.

"When was the last time you fed?" Gary asked. ".. I don't know.. maybe a couple of days ago.. look I didn't expect to be coming to a hospital today." Serena sweatdropped. "I'm not letting you go crazy on a patient.." Gary decided, grabbing her hand as she blinked in surprise. "Besides.. last time we were in a hospital, Iris threatened to throw us out of windows if we went near any patients." Gary laughed, which caused Serena to laugh.

The girl then buried her head in Gary's shoulder, if she wasn't thinking about her craving for blood and how hungry she was.. she was anxious and worrying about Touko.. she couldn't win.

Suddenly, two new figures entered the waiting room, both looking uneasy as Serena, before one of them noticed Gary and Serena. "You bitch." The words choked out of a familiar girl's mouth.

Serena and Gary's heads shot up, as they noticed Lucas and Leaf walked in. Everyone else in the room watched awkwardly. "Leaf, this isn't what it-" Serena began, before she was cut off by the brunette. "Save it. You're a lying snake." Leaf growled, raising her voice before she then glared at Gary, "And so are you." She added.

The girl then shook her head, feeling frustrated and hurt, before she turned and stormed away, leaving. Lucas just sweatdropped, walking over to a chair to sit down, once Leaf had gone. "There's a time and a place.. and a hospital is definitely not the place." He sweatdropped, referring to his sister's little outburst, before sitting beside Barry.

Serena and Gary just let go of eachother's hands, Gary looking a bit upset by hurting Leaf. "Why did she.. get angry at you?" Serena asked, quietly, as she understood why Leaf was mad at her. "Throughout our relationship.. she was skeptical of you, and how close we were. She always asked me if there was anything between us.. or if I saw you as more than a friend. I always told her we were best friends, but nothing more." Gary admitted. "Even though she dumped me.. I can't help but feel guilty.." He added.

-

"Do you feel anything for Dawn?" May asked, showing the picture to Ash. "I don't." Ash answered, not wanting to give May any long answers. "She's pretty much the love of your life.. take it from your friend who has been with you since childhood, this girl here is the best thing that ever happened to you." May teased, not getting any reaction out of Ash

"In the short time I've seen you two together, you've both really made an impact on each other. You've always been nice, but being with Dawn has taught you to be even more compassionate.. she's pretty much made you soft." May grinned, "But it's adorable, you care so much for her." She added. "And Dawn has learnt to be more confident. She's a lot more outspoken than what she was when I first met her... that's definitely a bonus."

"I think you're reluctant to turn on your humanity.. because you're too ashamed to face Dawn." May concluded, as Ash looked at her, confused. "Well think about it.. a couple nights ago you broke her heart, saying that you weren't ever coming back to Lumiose city.. and then literally the next night you were back here and trying to kill her." May explained.

"You're ashamed of your actions and how you endangered Dawn.. and that is why you are being so stubborn." May added, as Ash was looking rather pissed. "This is all Paul's fault!! All of it!!" He snapped, causing May to blink in surprise. "Sure, choosing not to come back to this city was my call, but everything else was Paul's doing! He's the reason I felt like I couldn't come home, he's the reason I was beginning to go on a killing spree of my own friends.. he's the reason Misty is dead.. he.. he.." The boy paused for a moment, as he had began to stammer, May was watching this outburst in surprise, she expected love to be the first emotion he felt before everything was let back in.. but instead it was hate.

"Paul is the whole reason our lives have been flipped around.. everything was perfect before the twins moved here. God I hate him!" He snapped, looking almost as if he had fire in his eyes, as he tore the rope that was against his wrists, out of rage.

He paused for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he began to ramble. "Dawn must have been so terrified when I threw a knife at her.. and Gary.. he has no idea Misty was killed by Paul.. and-" May sighed, as Ash spoke now with guilt and sadness. "Sssh, sit back and take deep breaths.. this is all hitting you at once and you need to let it take its course." She said, as Ash leant back into the chair.

"It seems anger triggered you to turn it all back on.. and now emotions are flooding all at once." May explained, as Ash was now a bit of a mess. "Just relax, take it easy and let it all in. I'm going to go and get you a drink." May spoke softly, before exiting the room.

She walked into the kitchen and took a glass from the cupboard above the sink, before turning on the tap to fill it with water. "Babe." Brendan spoke, entering the kitchen. May turned around after filling the glass, "Yeah?" She answered.

She looked to her boyfriend, who was holding her phone. "Iris called.. we need to go to the hospital." He spoke. "What happened?" May asked, worry in her face. "Touko tried to commit suicide, all of her friends are waiting in emergency." He explained. May frowned, feeling upset by this news. "Can you text her and let her know we'll be there soon.. I need to give Ash a few minutes." She explained, before heading back into Ash's bedroom.

-

Touya entered the hospital room, whilst Iris and Cilan went back to the waiting room to rejoin their group. "Hey Touko.." Touya greeted softly, as he held the necklace in his hands.

"Touya.. why are you still here?" Touko asked, quietly, as she sat up. The hybrid was beginning to look pale, as she was starving for blood, but trying her best to stay put.

"I have something for you." He answered, holding up the necklace as he continued walking, stopping once he was beside her bed. "My necklace.. thanks.. I still can't believe I forgot about it." Touko sweatdropped, before reaching out to take it.

"It will protect you from the sun." Touya added, as Touko put the necklace on. The girl froze once hearing what Touya had said, and looked at him with a slight frown, "What?" She asked. "I know what you are.. Iris told me about vampires and you seemed to tick the boxes of one although you're also a werewolf." He admitted, causing Touko to sigh.

"I'm sorry I hid.. all of this from you." She apologised. "My life here.. it's become a bit of a mess and.. I really didn't want you to get involved in it too." Touko added. "I understand.. and I accept your apology.." Touya began. "Can we please stop keeping secrets from each other? You're my twin.. I tell you everything." Touya chuckled, causing Touko to smile, "I promise."

"So what happens now?" Touya asked, "Well.. the nurses want to transport me into a ward for a couple of nights.. to make sure I.. won't do anything." She replied. "But I can't stay here... Paul turned me into a hybrid for a reason and I can't let him find me." Touko decided.

"So what's the plan for getting out of here?" Touya asked. "I think I'll have to try and compel my way out of here." Touko sweatdropped.

A couple minutes passed and a nurse entered the room. "We'll be transporting you in fifteen minutes." He said. "Can you come here for a moment?" Touko asked, as the nurse was about to leave the room. "Sure." The man replied, walking over to Touko's bed, as Touya took a step back to let him see Touko.

The girl looked into the nurse's eyes, as she began to compel him. "I won't need to stay in a ward, I will be leaving right now and you will make sure nobody will stop me." She said, in a serious tone. The man blinked in surprise, as the compulsion ended. "Certainly, i'll go and sign you out now." He answered, before exiting the room.

"Perfect." Touko answered, sliding out of the bed. Touya helped his twin gather her belongings before they exited the room. Iris had quietly explained to everyone that Touko was now a hybrid and that they needed to protect her from Paul.

"Hey guys." Touko awkwardly greeted, as she and Touya entered the waiting room. "Touko!!" Iris blurted, turning around quickly to see her best friend. Relieved, she got out of the seat and raced over to hug the girl.

Touko was nearly bowled over as Iris pulled her into a hug. "I was so worried about you." The witch admitted, as Touko then hugged back, tearing up a bit. "I'm sorry.." She replied back, in almost a whisper. "Touko!!" Serena joined in and hugged the girl as well, causing Touko and Iris to giggle. "I'm so glad you're okay." Serena added. Dawn walked over, with a smile. She wanted to hug Touko as well, but knew that wouldn't end well. Once Iris and Serena separated from Touko, she was hugged by Cilan.

"Cmon let's get out of here." Touko declared, once she'd separated from Cilan. The brunette was getting weird looks as she'd magically walked out of emergency despite being unconscious an hour prior. "Let's go back to Mum's house." Touya suggested. And with that being said, everyone in the group left the hospital.

Touko and Touya went back to their Mum's house, as did Iris, Dawn, Cilan and Serena. Gary, Barry and Lucas all went home, saying they'd check in with Touko later.

"I told May to meet us here if she still wants to." Iris said to Dawn, as they walked up the steps to the front door. "Okay." Dawn answered, wondering how Ash was going.. and if May had gotten through to him.

"Is Mum home?" Touya asked. Touko shook her head, "She almost never is.." She admitted, feeling a bit hurt that she didn't show up at the hospital. "Since she's been divorced she's slowly become an alcoholic and has been hooking up with equally as alcoholic, men." Touko admitted, clearly bothered by it. "That's horrible.." Touya sighed, unaware of this.

They entered the house and all made themselves at home, though Touko couldn't help but feel uneased, as she sat on her couch.

"You okay, T?" Iris asked softly, taking a seat beside her. Touko sighed, before shaking her head. "I'm sure you've guessed already but.. Paul turned me. He's going to start looking for me and.. I'm scared."

"I don't feel safe.. even in my own home." She sighed, as Iris bit her lip. "I think I have an idea." The witch confessed, as Touko looked at her intently, waiting for her to continue. "I will need everyone but us to step outside though." A few minutes passed and everyone had been moved outside, except for Iris and Touko.

As the small group waited, a new car pulled into the driveway, revealing to be May, Ash and Brendan as they stepped out of the car.

Everyone was cautious, worried Ash was still in crazy mode, but it made sense that May would only bring him along if he was back to how he was.

"Hey guys, how's Touko?" May asked, as the trio walked up the stairs towards the group. "She's okay." Serena answered. The group talked for a bit, mostly asking Ash questions about what's happened while he was gone, many of which he wasn't comfortable to answer.

After about fifteen minutes everyone quietened down and were waiting for Iris to let them back in. Ash took this time to muster up the courage to speak to Dawn, as he was deeply ashamed.

Dawn was sitting aside from the the group, as she just gotten off the phone with Barry. The girl stood up to walk back to the group, when she nearly bumped into Ash.

She flinched, not wanting to touch Ash which would obviously result in harming him involuntarily. "Hey." He began, nervously. "Hey Ash." Dawn replied, before scratching the back of her head.

"I.. am really sorry for everything that i've done." Ash admitted, feeling guilty. Dawn just listened intently, facing Ash. "I don't expect you to forgive me at all.. I broke your heart and then.. the very next day I tried to kill you.. if it wasn't for your.. powers.. I may have.." Ash stammered, sounding upset with himself.

"I know that you were compelled to kill me.. the real you would never do that.. but even so.. despite this magic.. I really thought there was a chance that I'd die.." Dawn began, which caused Ash to feel worse. "I know vampires can find ways to trick witches.." She added, referring to when Paul had killed May.

"A witch.. is that what you are?" Ash asked. Dawn peered down at her hands, "I.. I don't know. I have these weird powers like witches but.. I try to harm every vampire I touch." She admitted. "Well.. you and those weird powers are what helped captured me.." Ash admitted, grateful she could defend herself with them, even if they came with a huge negative.

There was a pause before Ash started talking again, "I'm sure things are... really weird now between us but.. I still love you.. thinking about you was one of the few things that kept me sane whilst I was stuck with Paul." Ash admitted, using a tone that you'd usually use when you admit something with slight embarrassment. This caused Dawn to smile a little, "I still love you too.. I'm really happy to see you again, sane." She teased, which caused Ash to chuckle a bit.

"Things are going to be a bit hard while I have this magic.. I definitely don't want to hurt you." Dawn admitted, looking down at her hands once more. "We can work it out." Ash admitted, trying to give a comforting smile as Dawn was quite affected by having these powers. "I want to help you, and I'm sure Iris and May have been trying to help you too." He added.

Dawn smiled, before nodding, "They've been doing their best, despite how crazy our lives have been." She laughed. Before anything else could be said, the front door opened and out stepped Iris and Touko.

"Everything's been done." Iris announced as everyone wandered back over to the doorway. "I've set a spell on this home, so that you can only be let inside if Touko, Touya or their mother invite you inside." Iris explained. "This way Touko can stay at ease about Paul, and if Paul ever does find out where she lives, he can't get inside." She added.

"Smart." May grinned, a bit proud of Iris' idea. One by one, Touko invited everyone inside. Whilst doing so, Iris greeted May, Brendan and Ash and quickly pulled May aside.

"What's up?" May asked, as Iris had dragged them away from the group, out of ear's reach of the vampires. "We need to open those coffins." Iris ordered, as May shook her head, "No, absolutely not. This could cause more trouble then what it's worth." She refused. Iris crossed her arms, "Shauna, who was killed twice by the original family is telling you that if you open the coffins, somebody from within the family is going to kill them all. Do you not trust her?" Iris asked. "Of course I do, but I don't trust the original family, I want to make sure that there's definitely somebody that will-" May was cut off as Iris began talking over her.

"How long are you going to keep using that same reason? You've been using it for months but nothing has changed." Iris snapped. "They're an extremely dangerous family, I want to make sure they're going to end up dead and won't retaliate and kill us.. we need to stay safe." May added, speaking in a calmer tone than Iris.

"My best friend just tried to kill herself, so she wouldn't be used against us by Paul." Iris spoke, in a calmer tone now though it was clear she was really mad and distressed. Touko had told Iris everything while the pair were alone inside the house. "Now she's too scared to leave her home because she doesn't want Paul to find her and use her for evil doings." She added. "If we open the coffins, there's a big chance Paul won't stay around for very long." Iris concluded, as May looked worried and unsure that she wanted to do this.

"Please May, she's my best friend. I don't want her to feel like this.. to live in fear. Nor do I want Paul to go around and look for her." She sighed. "I.. I don't know.." May confessed, worried. "Would you do it if it was Ash in Touko's position?" Iris asked. May sighed, obviously her answer would be yes..

"Fine.. we leave tomorrow morning." May decided, speaking hesitantly. "And I suggest that everybody comes along.. I need as much backup as possible incase one of then try to fight me." She decided, before leaving to go back to Brendan. Iris let out a sigh of relief, hoping this would finally be the end for the twins.

-

Timeskip to half an hour later.

-

May explained to everyone what they were going to do the following morning. After that discussion, Touya and Iris decided to stay with Touko, not wanting to leave her alone. Everyone else decided to leave to their respective homes.

"You're welcome to stay if you want, Cilan." Touko spoke up, sitting in between Touya and Iris on the couch. "We're going to be binge watching movies." Iris grinned, hoping her boyfriend would stay with them. "That sounds fun.. but I've gotta head home.. I have to help my brothers with something." Cilan explained.

"Alright." Iris got off the couch and dashed over to Cilan, "I'll see you tomorrow hun." She said, before reaching up to kiss him. The boy kissed back before they separated. Touya muttered "Gross" to Touko jokingly, which caused her to laugh quietly.

Iris just rolled her eyes jokingly at the twins before she went and sat back on the couch, beside Touko. "Bye guys, see you tomorrow." Cilan said before heading out the front, to go home.

The green haired boy began walking home, as they'd driven to Touko's house in Iris' car, he didn't have a ride home. As he walked, he was thinking about what May had explained was happening tomorrow. It sounded crazy.. and it could turn out to be dangerous too.

He was a few blocks from his house, when a car pulled up beside him. He stopped and looked to see who it was, as the window rolled down. "Need a ride?" A voice asked, as he peered into the car to see Serena. "Hmm.. yes please, if you don't mind." Cilan replied, with a smile. "Jump in." Serena smiled back.

The drive to Cilan's house was a bit awkward, and was filled with small talk. Serena was mad at Cilan, but apart from that, they weren't that close. They were friends, but they didn't know much about eachother.

Serena stopped the car as she had entered Cilan's driveway. "Thanks Serena." Cilan smiled, opening the door to leave. "Hey, just one more thing." Serena quickly said, turning to Cilan. "Yeah?" Cilan said, closing the door as he turned back to her.

"I know that you and Touko kissed at the party.." Serena admitted, causing Cilan to hesitantly sigh. "Please don't tell Iris." He pleaded. Serena bit her lip, "That depends.. are you going to tell her?" The blonde asked. Cilan nodded hesitantly, "I will, but I feel like now isn't the right time.. Touko needs support right now and I don't want to make Iris mad at her." He admitted, his response surprising Serena.

"I know that I have to tell her, and I will.. but not just yet." He decided. "You better keep your promise." Serena admitted, as Cilan opened the door and stepped out of the car. "I will, thank you for the ride Serena." He replied. "You're welcome. Bye Cilan." Serena said, before she drove away.

The vampire headed back to her house, her mind occupied by what was going to happen tomorrow.. she was glad that May finally agreed to cooperate, but at the same time she was nervous.

Serena parked her car as she reached her apartment. She took her keys from the ignition and stepped out of the car. Serena closed the door and locked it, before heading to the door of her apartment.

She had the fright of her life when she switched on the light that shone over her front door, to see Gary. "Wha- oh my god you scared me!" Serena flinched, causing the brunette boy to laugh. "Surprise~" He grinned, before tossing a blood bag towards her.

Surprised, the girl caught it. "Oh, thanks. I should probably feed." She laughed nervously, before stepping forward to open her front door.

"What brings you to my humble home?" Serena asked playfully, as they entered the apartment. She had the cord of the blood bag in her mouth, as she sipped on it like a straw.

"We.. didn't get to finish our conversation from earlier." Gary admitted, a tad shy. Serena's eyes widened, realising they didn't finish their conversation before they went to the hospital.

"You're right.. what were we saying?" Serena asked jokingly, causing Gary to chuckle before he looking down, showing to be a bit nervous. Serena was nervous too.

"I've always felt this certain way about you.. that I couldn't really put into words." Gary began to explain. "I thought maybe it was admiration.. I mean after all you are my best friend and you do mean a lot to me." He admitted. "Finding your journal made me realise.. maybe all along what I've been feeling for you.. is love." Gary admitted, blushing. Serena smiled in response, but didn't say anything because it seemed like he had more to say.

"I'm not sure if this could work.. but I need to at least be honest with you.. Serena, I like you a lot." The boy admitted, his face heating up. Serena tried to hold back a huge smile, as she blushed slightly. She took a step closer to her best friend, before taking his hands.

Gary looked down at their hands in surprise, before looking back up at Serena. "I really like you too, Gare." She replied, softly, causing Gary to smile back.

The pair found themselves leaning closer to eachother, before they kissed. They let go of eachother's hands, as Gary moved his down to her waist, as he pulled her closer. Serena lifted hers to sit around his neck.

The pair broke apart for a moment, but kept gazing into eachother's eyes. "This can work." Serena thought.

(A/N: Do you think Gary and Serena are getting together too soon? Do you think them dating is wrong towards Leaf, or do you think Leaf should just let them be happy?? What are your thoughts, I'm keen to hear)


	50. The Chosen one

(A/N:

Nobody, not a single soul:

Me, at 1am, caffeinated as fuck: I miss writing BSOH and suddenly have crazy motivation to write the next chapter

I'm still planning to work on my other two stories before I get straight back into this one, but I really missed writing it.. so here's a new chapter )

The next day

-

Ash sighed, peering down at May who had passed out on the lounge room floor the night before. He poked her forehead with his finger, with a fair amount of force.. to get no reaction.

Brendan walked into the kitchen, catching Ash's attention. "Hey Brendan! Is your girlfriend dead?" Ash asked, before poking her again. "Ash! Fuck off!" May groaned irritated, before rolling over to face away from him.

"I guess that is your answer." Brendan chuckled. "May.. are you hungover? Were you drunk" Ash asked, now sitting beside her. "Maaaaay~" He cooed, hoping to annoy her. The brunette sat up, shooting Ash a glare. "Oh come on, I have to get you back for annoying me while I was stuck in that damn chair." Ash grinned, May responded by hurling a pillow at him, though she had a grin on her face nevertheless.

"When are we leaving?" Ash asked. "We'll be leaving in the next hour or so.." May yawned, stretching out her arms. "Alright well.. I'm gonna go and have a shower.. I'll try and be quick so you guys can use the bathroom after me." Ash said, before exiting the lounge room.

"Not gonna lie.. I kind of miss our home with two bathrooms." Brendan admitted, causing May to giggle. "You won't be missing it for too long.. we'll be home before you know it.." May admitted, though her tone came out as disappointed.

Brendan blinked in surprise, noticing this. He walked over and sat beside his girlfriend, "What do you mean hun?" He asked. "Brendan.. when I bring Drew back to life today.. we need to leave as soon as we can.. and go home back to Hoenn.." May explained. Brendan's mouth dropped open, "Is he.. that bad that we have to leave as soon as possible?" Brendan asked. The brunette nodded, feeling sad that they'd have to leave so quickly.. and upset that her stalker abusive ex boyfriend was going to be alive. Hence May spent her last night Drew-free, drinking, and now she was quite hungover.

May sighed, "Yeah.. he is quite similar to Paul... If he gets his hands on you he'll-" May spoke the last part of her sentence in a panic, but Brendan quickly cut her off. "Hey, babe don't worry.. nothing is going to happen to me.. or you.. we'll be out of Kalos, safe and sound before you know it." Brendan said, with a smile.

May smiled back, before coming up with an idea. "Hey I think I might need your compulsion for something.." She admitted. Brendan blinked in surprise, "What might that be?" He asked. "I think it'd be more convenient today if we all traveled together in a bus." May concluded, with a grin.

-

Timeskip to an hour later

-

Touko let out a yawn, as she got up from her couch, where she'd fallen asleep. She turned back around and faced Iris and Touya, who were still asleep, and smiled at them both. She was so grateful to have them in her lives.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, causing Touko to jump in surprise. She watched Iris and Touya stir in their sleep, but they didn't wake up.

The brunette zoomed over to the door and opened it, before she froze in surprise, to see a girl standing behind the door with a bouquet of flowers.

"B..bianca?" She blurted. Bianca looked like she was on the verge of tears, before she reached out and pulled Touko into a hug. "I'm so relieved that you're okay.. I heard what happened to you after the party and I'm.. i'm so sorry." She blurted, clearly upset and distressed as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

"You.. have nothing to be sorry for.." Touko said softly, hugging the blonde haired girl back. Once the pair separated, Touko closed the door so that they weren't keeping Iris and Touya awake with their loud voices.

"But.. I do! I'm involved with the original family - Well Ursula.. but sometimes Paul tricks me into helping him.. he's really horrible.." She muttered the last part angrily. "I had no idea he planned to capture you and Cilan, neither did Ursula." Bianca admitted. "Honestly B, I don't think Ursula would care less.. but it does mean a lot that you do.." The brunette admitted, smiling at the blonde haired girl.

"These are for you - a present as I wish you a speedy recovery.. but by the looks of it you've recovered fast.." Bianca blinked in surprise, handing the bouquet of flowers to Touko. The girl took them gratefully, before smiling at the girl. "Thanks, and yeah.. it's a vampire thing I guess.." She admitted looking at her hand as she thought about the magical healing blood that now ran through her veins.

"I have to ask.. are you and Ursula really friends? Or is she compelling you?" Touko asked, concerned. When she found out that Bianca was helping Ursula, she was furious, as was Iris - they felt quite betrayed that a childhood friend of theirs could be helping the very family that wanted to destroy them... but the more Touko thought about it.. the more she wondered if Bianca had a choice in their friendship.

"Well.." Bianca scratched the back of her head. "At first Ursula compelled me.. she compelled me to be her friend.. and then she compelled me to study magic and become a witch." Bianca explained. "I hated it at first.. and I hated her.. but the more time I spent with her and her twin.. I quickly learnt that she is quite.. misunderstood." Bianca concluded.

"Ursula.. misunderstood? Are we talking about the same Ursula?" Touko sweatdropped, before recalling that Ash had made the same comment, the night the group failed in killing the twins.

"Why are you all just standing around? I'm sure you each have a reason to want to kill me." Ursula admitted, still pacing around the room though she stopped at Ash. "I'm sure you want to kill me... but I noticed you hesitated when you had the stake pointed at my heart, right before Lucas came in, why is that?" She asked.

Ash bit his lip, "Because.. you're not a horrible person." He admitted. Gary burst out laughing, "This bitch raped you, are you kidding me!?" Ash turned to Gary, "Let me finish." He huffed before turning back to Ursula. "You're a fucking horrible person and you've done so many unforgivable things to make us all hate you." He admitted, "But you haven't always been like this." The boy insisted, as Ursula raised an eyebrow.

"I got my memories back, the ones you made your brother wipe from my mind. I remember that when I first met you, you were.. pretty much the opposite of who you are today. But from the beginning, your brother tried to emotionally manipulate you, into thinking you weren't anything without him and that nobody else cared about you, and one day, once your family had magically disappeared, and you had Paul make me forget about you, you finally believed him... That he was all you had and the two of you had to stick together, and that nobody else mattered because they didn't care about you." Ash explained, as the rest of the group looked at him, very shocked. "And now he has rubbed off on you, you manipulate people until you get what you want.. and you don't care about anybody elses needs other than your own." Ash finished.

"Ash did kind of say the same thing.." Touko trailed off. "But still.. I don't see how you can be friends with her." She sweatdropped. "Even though she can be mean.. she can also be a good friend.. she always tries to protect me from her asshole brother." Bianca admitted. "But just because I'm friends with Ursula.. doesn't mean I'm not your friend! Or Iris or Cilans! We grew up together and traveled to Kalos together and those memories I won't ever forget." She said, with a smile. Touko smiled back.

There was a pause for a moment, before the front door to Touko's house opened. "Morning T.. oh hi Bianca!" Iris said as she stood in the door way. "Bianca!?" Another voice boomed as Touya raced to the doorway. "Touya!?" Bianca boomed, as she stood up and raced over to hug the boy.

Touko sweatdropped, realising she'd forgotten to tell Bianca that Touya was back.. she felt awful for a moment as Touya and Bianca were bestfriends growing up.

Iris stepped outside, speaking to Touko quietly as Touya and Bianca loudly talked in the background. "T, you might wanna get Bianca out of here soon, May is coming and we're going to open the coffins today." Iris reminded her. They didn't want Paul to find out what they were doing.

"Right, of course, she won't be staying long." Touko decided. "Out of curiosity.. where did May say these coffins were?" Touko asked. "They're outside of Snowbelle city." Iris replied, before Touko grinned, "I fucking knew it!" She boomed, as they were the coffins she'd stumbled upon months and told Iris about, months ago. May never revealed where the coffins were until recently, and regardless of knowing where they were, May had to be there to help with most of the magic as it involved spells Iris didn't know.

-

Timeskip to half an hour later.

-

A bus stopped at the front of the Berlitz household, and out of the house walked a confused Dawn and Barry.

"We're travelling in a bus? That's not subtle at all.." Dawn sweatdropped. "Yeah I thought we would have gone in individual cars so it doesn't look suspicious.." Barry admitted.

"All aboard the coffin express." May greeted, as the bus door opens. "Babe.. that name is horrific." Brendan admitted from the driver seat. Dawn and Barry sweatdropped, entering the bus. "Morning all!!" The blonde boy chimed, hearing some half asleep responses.

Dawn stopped walking and turned to Brendan, "When did you get a license to drive a bus?" She asked, curiously. "Oh uh.." Brendan scratched the back of his head. "I haven't got one." He admitted, sheepishly. Dawn to Barry and put her hand on his shoulder, "It's been nice knowing you bud." She said, earning a laugh from Barry and others. "Have some faith! It's not like Touko is driving!" May huffed. "Valid!" Iris and Cilan said in response, earning a "Hey!" That Touko squeaked at them. Dawn and Barry just laughed as they went to take seats on the bus.

"Hey man!" Barry greets, as he takes a seat beside Lucas. "Morning Barry." Lucas gave a smile, looking to his best friend. "Leaf isn't coming?" Barry asked. Lucas shook his head, "Between you and I.. She doesn't want to be around Serena or Gary right now.." Lucas admitted, quietly. Barry nodded, "I understand.. I hope she's doing okay." He replied. "It does seem a little odd to me that she's mad at them yet she was the one who broke up with Gary.." The blonde added. "Yeah I don't quite get it either.." Lucas shrugged, causing Barry to chuckle.

"Hey babe." Dawn chimed, before taking a seat beside Ash, but making sure there was space between them so she wasn't in contact with him. "Hey Dawn." Ash smiled, looking at her intently. "I know I haven't stopped saying this.. but I have missed you so much." He admitted, sounding relieved. "I've missed you so much too.. believe me." Dawn smiled back, before laughing nervously. "I just wish I could.. touch you.." She sighed, feeling frustrated by this. She wanted to hug her boyfriend tightly and tell him that he wasn't leaving her sight, because she was worried he'd suddenly disappear again.. but that would probably cause Ash to set on fire or feel like his head was about to explode.

"Hey, it's okay.. You're gonna get through this.. We are gonna get through this." Ash said, feeling optimistic. A smile crept onto Dawn's lips, as she felt a bit better. "I love you so much.." She said, sounding grateful as she kept her smile. Ash smiled back, "I love you too."

"Alright.. who are we missing.." May huffed, looking up and down the bus. "Serena and Gary.." She decided, talking to her boyfriend. "Does anyone know where Serena and Gary might be?" The brunette then called out. "Try Serena's house." Touko yelled out, teasingly, earning giggles throughout the bus.

"Oh no.. they didn't did they.." Iris' froze before looking to Touko, who sat in the row beside her with her twin, while she sat with Cilan. "Did what?" Touko asked, with a grin. "I have a feeling they've hooked up.." Iris admitted, nervously. "Well.. they both seem to have feelings for eachother." Touko replied. Iris nodded, "I know.." She sighed, sounding worried.

"Why do you sound so worried, babe?" Cilan asked, noticing her demeanour change. "Because.. I don't trust Gary.. he's just going to hurt her again.." Iris sighed. "I know he's been quite a jackass until the recent few months.. but he's gotten a lot better.. I think he genuinely has feelings for Serena." Cilan replied. "He might.. but he also just got out of a relationship with Leaf.. the last thing Serena needs is to be used as a rebound." Iris sighed.

-

Serena paced around her front balcony of the apartment, holding her phone to her ear, waiting for the person she was calling to answer.

"You have called Leaf! Unfortunately I can't answer my phone at the moment. Please leave me a message and I'll call you back soon - Bye!" After the message was heard, a beep tone went off, which let Serena then talk. "Hey Leaf.. It's Serena.. I know I've called you about eight times.. I really need to apologise to you.. You probably hate me and that's valid.. but you're still my friend and I do care about you.. I'm really sorry for lying to you.. Please call me back sometime." Serena said, before hanging up the phone.

"You're still trying to call Leaf?" Gary asked, closing the front door before he walked over to his new girlfriend. "Yeah.. I know she probably doesn't care.. but I feel awful." Serena sighed. "I don't understand why she's making such a drama.. she broke up with me and I'm moving forward.. You don't have to apologise to her for anything." Gary huffed, stopping in front of his girlfriend now.

Serena just smiled up at Gary, before the pair leant closer to one another to kiss. They kissed gently before Serena pulled away, and then brought Gary in for a hug. Gary blinked in surprise before he smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her. Neither of the pair had still fully processed that they were together.. it still felt so new to them, but they were both ecstatic about it.

Gary then heard a funny noise, and turned his head to see a bus entering the car park, and parking right in front of them. "Uh babe.. not to worry you or anything.. but there's a bus with our friends in it, right in front of us." Gary blurted, surprised they were in a bus. Serena blinked in confusion before she pulled away and looked at the bus, earning a wave from May who also had a cheeky grin. "Okay, what the fuck-" Serena blurted.

-

Timeskip to five minutes later

-

"Good morning lovebirds!" May teased as Serena and Gary entered the bus, hand in hand. "Morning May.." Serena sweatdropped, tired. The pair moved along the bus to sit in some empty seats, but not before they were stopped by a booming voice. "Is it true that there's something happening between you two?" Lucas teased.

Too tired to speak, the pair just lifted their linked hands to show everyone, earning cheers from a few people. "Awww!!" Dawn boomed, happy for them. Once the new couple took a seat, the bus door shut and they were off again.

-

Timeskip to forty minutes later

-

"Alright, we're about thirty five minutes away now.." May spoke to Brendan. "What's our plan?" Brendan asked. "Well I talked to Touko and Touya and their family is happy to let us stay with them tonight if need be, which I think could be a good idea." May admitted. "That's nice of them.. do they have the room for all of us though?" Brendan asked. "Apparently." May blurted, though she was grateful.

"We'll settle in at the twins house for a while, I'll go over the plan with everyone and we'll go to the coffins as soon as we are ready. We'll set the Originals all free." May began. "We'll stay in Snowbelle city overnight with the twins family, so the Originals can make their way back to Lumiose city. I think it's safer we let the Original family get back to the hybrid twins before we get back to Lumiose city.. so Paul has a less likely chance of coming after us." She added. "Then when we're back, we'll get our bags and leave." May concluded, though she sounded sad.

"You're doing an amazing thing, bringing Drew back to life after how much he has done to you.. that's a huge sacrifice." Brendan confessed. "I know.. I really don't want to do this but there's a one in four chance that Drew could be the one that wants to kill the entire family. I'm honestly so scared that he's going to be alive again.. but it's a chance I have to take." May concluded.

Dawn had began falling asleep, as she sat back in her seat. Ash was playing a game on his phone, trying to beat a level he was currently stuck on, and had been for a while. "God damn it, I can't pass this!" The raven haired boy huffed. "Cmon Ash - That's not the spirit!" Touko teased, from the seat behind him. The bus hit a bump in the road, and Dawn was knocked, her head falling onto Ash's shoulder.. and then a fire started.

"Dawn.. Dawn!? Dawn wake up!!" Ash screeched, trying to shake her awake with his hands, which only caused them to light on fire too. The chair then began to catch on fire, worrying the twins that sat behind them.

"What the hell is that smell.." May wondered, before turning around to see small flames. "Brendan - pull over! Everyone get off the bus!" May screeched.

-

Timeskip to ten minutes later

-

"Okay.. now that the bus is not longer on FIRE!" May huffed, looking at Dawn who was deeply embarrassed, "We can board it again and continue travelling." She declared, before stepping back onto the bus.

"I can't believe I could have killed you!" Dawn admitted to Ash, feeling really guilty and ashamed. "This is going to sound messed up.. but it's kind of karma for me." Ash admitted, with a sweatdrop. "That is a messed up thing to say!" Dawn huffed, still feeling horrible.

Everyone boarded the bus again, this time Dawn sat with Barry and Lucas sat with Ash. The group were back on the road again and eventually got to Snowbelle city and Touya began navigating the way to his house.

Touko was looking out of the window with a grin, feeling happy everytime she returned to this city. "Wow.. it's so beautiful!" Cilan boomed, looking out the window. "It truly is.. I've never been here." Iris admitted. "I haven't either." Cilan admitted.

The bus finally stopped at the front of the twins house, and everyone exited the bus with excitement. A brunette near the driveway and sweatdropped, seeing the bus park by their house. "What the fuck.." They thought, confused.

"Rosa!!" Touko boomed, racing over to hug the girl who stood confused. "Who is she.. she looks like another Touko but with different hair.." May sweatdropped. "That's our cousin Rosa, she has a twin called Nate that you'll meet too. Basically my Dad and Uncle live in this house with the three of us." Touya explained. "Another set of twins? What's with werewolves and twins.." Dawn blurted, as there was Touko and Touya, Ursula and Paul and now Rosa and Nate. "It's a part of the gene, werewolves have a 30% chance of giving birth to twins.." Touya explained. "Wow fun fact.. werewolves really are everywhere.." Barry blinked in surprise.

"Touko!? Oh my god!! It's been so long!!" Rosa boomed, as Touko raced into the other brunettes arms. "I hope you don't mind, I brought an army." She joked, as her friends were grabbing their belongings. "Oh wow.. i'm sure we'll figure something out.. Dad's not home so he's gonna come home to a surprise." Rosa laughed.

"Rosa, hey! These are my friends, I'll introduce you and Nate to them when we get inside." Touya greeted, as the group had all said hello and waved. "Well that'd be great! Just get your bags and follow me inside!" Rosa boomed, leading the way.

"That won't be happening." A voice spoke up, as a brunette boy stood in the doorway. "I will not be letting vampires into our home." He said sternly, glaring the group down. Touya stopped for a second, surprised that Nate knew what vampires were, yet he didnt.

"Ugh seriously.." Gary groaned, before walking towards the doorway. "We come in peace!" He said sarcastically, for he added a bow to overdo it. Nate just looked at the other brunette, unamused. Serena facepalmed and Ash chuckled, seeing his friends idiocy. "Oi, move!" Touko huffed, nudging Gary out of the way from the door.

"You're really not going to let me into my own home?" Touko asked, crossing her arms as she stared Nate down. Nate blinked in surprise, "No way.. you're one of them!! How is that possible?!" The boy blurted. Touko shrugged, "Beats me, but i'm a hybrid now. Step aside and let me in." Touko huffed. She spoke so casually about being a hybrid, though she wasn't enjoying it at all.

"They won't hurt us." Rosa declared, standing beside Touko now. "Oh sister.. how can you trust them so quickly?" Nate asked. "Because, they're friends of Touko's - and any friend of Touko's is a friend of ours!" Rosa said, now crossing her arms too. Nate sighed, stepping aside to let the group enter.

After the pair introduced themselves to everyone, Touya gave them a place to put their stuff and decided they'd sort out sleeping arrangements later.

"So what business do you guys have in Snowbelle city?" Rosa asked, sitting beside Touko as everyone sat in a group, except for Nate who wasn't interested. "We're bringing the original vampire family back to life so they'll kill eachother." Iris admitted, casually. "The original vampire family? Can't say I know who they are.." Rosa admitted. "Good. You're one of the lucky ones." Ash replied, earning a few laughs.

"Hey.. this is really strange but since we've been in this house.. I actually feel like eating.. food.." Gary confessed, before the other vampires agreed they did feel hungry. "I haven't felt hungry for food in over a hundred years.. what the hell.." Ash blurted. "That's because this house was spelled to be a magic free zone, the second you step into this house, you're just like any ordinary human, your powers will return to you as soon as you step outside though." Rosa explained.

"A magic free zone? I've never heard of a spell to create that.." May admitted, thinking hard. "That's because it's not a well known spell at all. There's been a family of witches in Snowbelle city that know the spell and refuse to share it, they despise vampires and don't ever want it to be used to benefit them." Rosa explained. "One of our family friends was cursed with magic to die a slow and painful death, so we had the town's witch spell our house to be a magic free zone, so our family friend could die here peacefully.. after they passed, we neve asked for the witch to remove the spell." Rosa explained.

"Wow.. that's.. crazy.." Barry admitted. "You're telling me even now that this house is magic free, your brother still wasn't willing to let us in?" Lucas asked, unamused. "Yeah.. Nate despises vampires.. our dad and uncle don't though." Rosa said.

"Alright losers, here's the plan!" May decided, getting everyone's attention. "I've sealed the chamber where the coffins are so only witches can enter - vampires, werewolf and ordinary people will not be allowed inside." She began. "So myself, Iris and Dawn - if she can enter - will be inside the chamber, we'll try to take down the seal before we open the coffins. We'll have everyone else outside the chamber, but on watch so if any of them try to attack us witches, you guys can help to defend us." May spoke. "Any questions?" She asked. Silence filled the room. "Alright, lets roll. Everyone wear warm clothes, this city is freezing." The brunette witch stood up. "Well.. it is Snowbelle city.." Touya admitted.

With that being decided, everyone got up and started grabbing their coats to head out into the snowy city. "Dawn, are you up to this? As is entering the chamber and helping with the magic stuff?" Ash asked, nervously. Dawn faced her boyfriend, "Yeah I am, you sound.. nervous about it.." Dawn replied. "I am.. I'm just worried as a new.. witch.. this could be really dangerous for you." Ash admitted. Dawn smiled, "I'll be fine, I'll be working with the best." She said calmly, before looking intently at her boyfriend. "There's no need to worry." Dawn assured him, before doing something neither of them expected, considering their circumstances; Dawn leant closer to Ash and kissed him gently. Ash flinched, worried he'd light on fire again, but to his surprise, nothing happened.. he then closed his eyes and began to kiss her back.

The pair pulled away, before looking down to realise Ash had taken Dawn's hands in his. "This magic free house sure has its perks." Dawn grinned, giggling at Ash's freaked out reaction before he'd kissed her back. "I thought I was going to set on fire again." Ash admitted, laughing, as Dawn laughed too.

The group headed out to the bus once they were prepared, with Rosa joining them. Brendan began driving and May lead the way, Touko finding it all familiar.

After fifteen minutes of driving, they arrived at a cave. "Alright, we're here. It's a little bit of a walk so we'll take all of the weapons with us." May decided, as everyone exited the bus in warm coats, holding crates of weapons.

Everyone entered the cave with caution, and headed to the back where they eventually noticed a barrier, that they couldn't enter.. and inside the barrier were four wooden coffins. "This place is giving me the creeps.." Barry admitted, nervously. "Tell me about it." Serena laughed nervously.

May and Iris entered the barrier, and looked to Dawn, wondering if she would be able to step through. Nervously, the blue haired girl took a step forward, surprising herself when she realised she'd been able to step through the barrier.

"Alright," May began, beginning to place candles around the chamber. "The three of us will first work to bring down the barrier to the chamber , then we'll get to opening the coffins. Everyone else, get your weapons ready." May ordered. Iris and Dawn helped May place candles around the chamber. Once they finished placing them, Iris used a spell to light them all at once.

"Alright.. Repeat after me, ladies." May said, before telling them the spell to remove the barrier. "It might be tough, because the barrier is over a hundred years old.." She added.

"We got this." Iris insisted, before taking May's hand. May gave a smile, before she then took Dawn's hand. Then, at the same time, the three girls began to say the spell that May had just told them, together. As they continuously said the spell, the ground began to shake lightly.

The group standing outside the barrier, grew worried. "Uh, guys.. what's happening?" Ash asked loudly, hoping they knew the ground was shaking. The girls continued chanting the spell, before there was a flash of light and a loud thud, as the trio had been pushed over with force.

"Dawn!" Ash boomed, noticing her on the other side of the chamber. He quickly rushed over to her side, not stopping to think about the barrier or process that it was down. He went to help her stand up, but had gotten electrocuted when touching her. "Ow!" He huffed, forgetting that Dawn couldn't touch vampires. "I'm fine." Dawn insisted, though she sounded a bit winded. The girl stood up, before facing Ash. "I take it the barrier is down." She giggled, as Ash had raced over to help her. "Yeah! You guys did it!" Ash boomed.

Brendan and Cilan had also gone to help their girlfriends, but May and Iris had both gotten back up before they could reach them, saying they were fine, but also sounding a bit winded.

"Alright.. lets go to it." May said, clapping her hands together. "We will start wiiith~" She sung, before stopping by one of the coffins. "Cheren."

May opened the coffin, to reveal Cheren's corpse, and in his chest was a dagger. "Oh god.." Gary sweatdropped, looking at the dagger. "A bit of context, no one has ever found a way to permanently kill an original. You put this over powered dagger in their chest and they will die, but the second it is removed, they will come back to life. While the dagger is in their chest, they are practically dead as they're on the other side." May explained, before she reluctantly pulled the weapon out of his chest.

Iris opened the next coffin, to reveal Cynthia. "This is the original witch.. she didn't die to a weapon though.. did she?" She asked. "Well.. no she doesn't have a dagger in her heart like the others, but likewise to her children, she isn't fully dead but is lurking on the other side." May explained. "She's using her own power and the power of other witches on the other side, to keep her body from perishing.."

"Uh guys.. Cheren is gone!!" Lucas admitted, pointing to the empty coffin. "Oh fuck." May blurted, as everyone looked around. Suddenly, a blur, a figure zoomed towards May, holding one of the weapons that had been brought in from the bus, to use against the originals.

"May!" Brendan yelled out, as Ash raced towards the person that was after May, and shoved him away from her, trying to hold him back. "Cheren?" Ash asked, once the boy had stopped.

"You!! You killed me!" Cheren growled, glaring at May. May blinked in surprise to see Cheren was holding a wooden dagger. "Yeah and I'm also bringing you back to life!" May huffed, in retaliation. "Where is my family?!" Cheren snapped, breaking out of Ash's grip with ease, but this time, he didn't go after May. Ash still stayed cautious though.

"Your Mum, Lyra and Drew are here.." May said, motioning to the other coffins. "Ursula and Paul are still alive." She added. "I thought you were supposed to be the nice sibling.." Ash sweatdropped. "Can you blame me for being angry!? I've been dead for-" Cheren paused, realising he had no idea what year it was.

"What year is it?" He then asked. ".. 2019.." Cilan answered, quietly. "What the fuck!?" Cheren blurted, before turning to May. "You're telling me, i've been dead for over 100 years!?" He asked, outraged. "Yes! If it wasn't for me, you'd be dead for even longer." May huffed. "Now if you don't mind me, i'm going to bring your Mum back to life." The brunette said.

Cheren sat aside, hoping to make sense of all of this.. he'd spent 100 years inside a wooden box.. he didn't know at all what to expect once he exited the cave. May, Iris and Dawn went back to opening the coffins, so everyone else waited, being prepared for an attack.

Rosa looked at Cheren, who was sitting down against the cave wall. He definitely looked like he came from a different era, with the clothes he wore. The girl couldn't help but to feel sympathetic for him. Touko on the other hand, wasn't interested, she held a grudge against the originals for what they'd done to her. For all she knew, Cheren was no different to Paul or Ursula.

"Hey, I'm Rosa!" Rosa greeted, holding a hand out to shake Cheren's hand, as she stood in front of him. "Cheren." Cheren replied, shaking her hand. The girl took a seat beside him, "You look pretty frustrated.." She admitted. "Can you blame me? Myself and most of my family have been dead for a century." He huffed.

"What made May want to finally release us?" Cheren asked, really relieved but also curious. Rosa wasn't fully sure, "I don't know.. you should ask my cousin, Touko. She's good friends with May! She might know." Rosa suggested. "Who is.. Touko?" Cheren asked. The brunette then pointed to Touko and Touya who were standing side by side, being prepared for anything. "Touko is the girl." Rosa suggested.

May peered down at Cynthia's body, and closed her eyes, "I need help with this one.. again I have to use a spell to wake her up, since she's not fully dead so I don't have to pull down the wall to the other side.. but we're still messing with it as she's lurking on the other side.." May explained. Iris nodded, whilst Dawn sweatdropped, this being quite technical for her.

"Alright, repeat after me." May said, before she told the two witches the words to the spell. The girls nodded, before the trio began to chant the words in unison. After about a minute, Cynthia's eyes shot open. Dawn jumped in fright, as Iris blinked in surprise. The others were surprised too, but mostly surprised the ground didn't shake or anything violent like before.

"Cynthia?" May asked, taking a step towards the coffin. "M..May?" Cynthia asked, looking up at the brunette. May offered the woman a hand, which she took. Cynthia then looked to her right, seeing Ash. "A..Ash?" She asked, before she stood up.

"Mum!?" Cheren asked, stepping through the crowd to see Cynthia. A huge smile crept on the woman's face, as she let go of May's hand and raced over to bring her eldest son into a hug. Cheren returned the hug, relieved she was alive too.

"Alright.. Lyra is next?" Iris asked, walking over to the coffin. "Yep.." May replied. Dawn and Iris walked over to the coffin, Dawn opening it. May went to follow but Cynthia called her. "Yes?" May asked. "Did somebody have a change of heart?" She asked, sounding almost passive aggressive.. as May was the reason they were dead. "..Yeah.. I guess I did.." May lied.

Iris pulled the dagger out of Lyra's body, and placed it on the ground beside the coffin. Dawn nervously took a step back, worried the brunette was going to attack them.

Lyra's eyes shot open, and she was a blur as she quickly stood up. "Who are you people!? Where the fuck is May!?" Lyra snapped, looking at Iris and Dawn who both looked a little frightened. "If I get a hold of that bitch, I tell you-" Lyra began yelling, before noticing Cheren and Cynthia standing before her. "Mum!? Cheren!?" She blurted, racing over to hug them both. Dawn couldn't help but smile, as the trio hugged.

May walked over to Drew's coffin, hesitantly. She sighed, as she opened it. "Brendan and I.. will be leaving tomorrow to go home.. I can't live in the same region as this.. monster.." She said, pausing in between her words, before she turned to face the group. "Leaving? You guys have been in Lumiose city for so long that I forgot you don't live there." Gary admitted, causing laughter.

"It started to feel like we live here." May laughed. "But it's time to go home.. as soon as we're back in Lumiose city tomorrow.. we'll be leaving the region." She said, before she turned back to the coffin. Ash looked down, once May had looked away. He knew once Drew was alive, he'd very rarely get to see her.

"Babe.. are you sure you wanna do this?" Brendan asked quietly, as he stood beside her. May closed her eyes, as she tried to hold back tears. "What choice do I have?" She asked. Drew could be the one to wipe out the entire family, she didn't know for sure but there was a 1 in 4 chance it could be him. May opened her eyes, as a tear rolled down her cheek, she placed her hands around the dagger, but froze. "What are we waiting for?" Lyra asked, with a groan.

May began to tremble. "I.. I can't do this.. he can't be alive.. not yet.." She said quietly, before she slammed the coffin shut, catching everybody's attention. "May, what are you doing to my son!?" Cynthia asked, in a yell.

Without another second to waste, May began saying the words to a spell, resulting in Cynthia to yell more. May then took a step back, once she'd completed the spell.

"This coffin is sealed closed." She said, before turning back to face Cynthia. "The spell will wear off in 48 hours, then you can open it and remove the dagger from his chest." May explained, calmly. "I want my son, now!" Cynthia growled. "Cynthia, please understand.." May sighed. "He's ruined my life once before.. please at least let me have a head start before he tries to ruin it again.." She added. "That won't be happening.. I won't let it." Brendan said to May.

Cynthia furrowed her eyebrows, frustrated. "Fine.." The mother finally agreed, walking over to the coffin. "Now I'd like you to take us to my darling twins." Cynthia ordered. "Well you see.." Ash began. "If we go back to Lumiose city right now, Paul will kill us. We're staying here overnight and heading back tomorrow so hopefully you can sort him out so he won't come after us." Ash explained before putting on a cheesy smile. "That I can do.. but how do I get to.. Lumiose city." Cynthia asked. "We're going to introduce you to a magical thing called Uber." Rosa piped up. "A.. what?!" Cheren asked. "Basically, someone will drive you guys home." Touko said.

"What about the coffin, the driver will ask a lot of questions?" Cynthia asked. "Surely some compulsion will do the trick." Cheren decided.

With that being said, the group went back into Snowbelle's centre. The newly revived trio were astonished by everything they were looking at. "This feels like a dream.. it doesn't feel real at all.." Lyra admitted.

"Alright.. an uber is on it's way." Iris said, as the bus had pulled over and the purple haired girl was helping the originals go get to Lumiose city. Finally, a car to the description on Iris' phone pulled over in front of them.

The driver wound down the window and gave the group a confused look, as Cynthia, Cheren and Lyra wore clothes from a much older era.. and also because Cheren and Lyra were lifting a coffin into the back of the car.

"They just left a costume party! Pretty accurate costumes, huh?" Iris spoke to the driver, who looked confused and scared. "Uh.. yeah.." The driver sheepishly answered. Once the trio were in the car, it drove away.

Iris then entered the bus again and sat down before Brendan began driving. The bus ride was quiet, and lasted about five minutes.

The group were quite tired as they entered Touya, Touko and Rosa's house. Touya and Rosa decided their guests would sleep in the lounge room, there were two couches that'd fit four people. The pair then dragged two spare single mattresses and then set up two double air mattress. "We are always prepared." Touya chuckled, seeing all of beds in the lounge room.

Touko was going to be sleeping in Touya's room, as he had bunk beds that they always used to sleep on as kids. Rosa obviously slept in her own room. Lucas and Barry happily took the single beds. Dawn and Ash called dibs on one of the air mattresses, and were playing around with it like children... until it deflated and they learnt how much work it was to inflate the air mattress again. Iris and Cilan took the other air mattress. May and Brendan took one couch while Serena and Gary took the other.. though they had a lot of room left on the couches as May was laying on Brendan's chest and Serena was laying on Gary's chest.

The group stayed up chatting and reminiscing about the good times they'd had with May and Brendan in Lumiose city. "Lets not forget the birthday party May convinced me to have.. that was so much fun!" Ash admitted, as everyone agreed. "And how much help May's been to us.. she's been an amazing teacher to me, I know that for sure." Iris smiled. "Aw - you're the sweetest!" May chimed.

Eventually everyone grew really tired and started to fall asleep.

-

Ursula closed her eyes, and she leant on Bianca's shoulder, about to fall asleep at any moment. "You're about to miss the best part!" Bianca admitted, as they were watching Die hard. It was only the pair in the house, as Paul was out.

"I'm too tired to keep watching." The pink haired girl yawned. Bianca munched on popcorn, as she watched the movie eagerly.. she'd seen it a dozen times but she never grew sick of it.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ursula's eyes shot open, "Visitors at this time of night?!" She groaned. "Aw!" Bianca huffed, as Ursula paused the movie and got off of the couch.

The hybrid, opened the door, and rubbed her sleepy eyes before she blinked in shock to see her mother, Cheren and Lyra standing before her. "W..what!? Am I dreaming?" The girl blurted.

"Sis!" Lyra boomed, racing over to just about tackle Lyra in a hug. "You're alive?? H..how.." Ursula blurted, tearing up, as she hugged Lyra back. "May finally decided to do the right thing.." Cynthia grinned, as she stepped inside. Once Lyra had detached herself from Ursula, Ursula ran and hugged her Mum.

"Finally! I never thought.. I'd see you guys again!" Ursula admitted, as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then let go of her mother and raced to hug Cheren.

"I can't believe this is finally happening.. I finally have my.. family back!" Ursula admitted, stepping away from Cheren, as more tears rolling down her cheeks as she felt so happy.. before she came to a realisation. "Where's Drew?" She asked.

"In here." Cheren said casually, as he dragged the last coffin inside. "He looks.. wooden.." Ursula sweatdropped. "In two days time we'll be able to set my boy free, but May sealed it until then." Cynthia explained.

"Of course she did.." Ursula huffed. "Whatever- I'm so happy to have you guys back!" She boomed, before she hugged her mother again.

-

The next morning

-

Touya chuckled to himself, as he stood in the doorway to his bedroom, holding an airhorn in his hand. When he and Touko lived under the same room, it was a never ending prank war between the pair.. and Touya wasn't ready to let that die.

Touko was laying asleep in the top bunk, looking peaceful. Touya then pressed on the airhorn, causing the girl to flinch and nearly fall off of the bunk. "Aah!! Bro what the fuck!?" The girl hissed. Touya burst out laughing, but was soon attacked with pillows as Rosa and Nate came from their bedrooms next door to Touya's, visibly mad he woke them up too.

"Aah!" Touya blurted, as the pair had attacked him. "Serves you right!" Touko huffed, climbing down the ladder of the bunk bed before she too grabbed a pillow from the bottom bunk and hurled it at Touya.

Some of the guests in the lounge room had heard the noise, but it was very quiet from that end of the house, some people had actually slept through it. May, Brendan, Lucas, Barry, Cilan and Iris were awake, already changed out of their clothes and ready for the day. May, Brendan and Iris sat outside on the balcony. Lucas, Barry and Cilan had decided to go for a morning walk.

Gary felt like he couldn't move, as Serena was still laying on his chest, asleep. He peered down at the blonde, who looked so peaceful. "Even asleep.. she looks so beautiful.." The brunette thought.

Dawn and Ash were still fast asleep. Dawn had made her away into Ash's arms, and the pair were both sleeping peacefully as they held onto eachother.

"Aww!" Rosa blurted, as she Touko and Touya entered the lounge room, Rosa noticing how Ash and Dawn were sleeping. "I've only know them for one day and they own my heart.." The girl said, with sparkles in her eyes. This caused Touko to giggle, "They are the cutest! Though things are really hard for them at the moment.." Touko said quietly. Rosa gave her cousin a confused expression. "Everytime Dawn touches a vampire.. her powers automatically activate and she tries to kill them." Touko explained as Rosa gave back a grimacing smile, "Wow that's awful.. They're probably appreciative of our house right now."

Rosa's voice was quite loud, causing Serena to wake up. The girl fluttered her eyes open, before she looked up to see her boyfriend. "Morning sunshine." Gary teased, as the girl gave him a sleepy smile. "Morning Gare." She said before she reached up to give him a quick kiss.

Iris dangled her legs over the edge of the balcony, as she sat beside May who was enjoying a coffee. "Are you sure you can't stay for longer?" Iris asked, almost pleadingly. "As much as I'd love to.. I can't. Time's ticking and we need to get away from Kalos before Drew finds us." May admitted, sadly. "Does he really hate you that badly?" Iris asked. May nodded, "Drew is honestly as bad as Paul." She admitted.

"We still haven't gotten to the bottom of Dawn's powers.. we still don't fully know what she is and there's still so much she needs to learn." Iris explained. "Luckily for her, she has the perfect teacher." May smiled, causing Iris to smile back. "I'll have more luck getting to the bottom of this when I get home.. I have bookshelves of spell books and magic books whereas I only brought a couple with me to Kalos." May insisted. "I'm going to miss you.." Iris admitted. May gave a smile, "I'm going to miss you too."

-

Timeskip to an hour later

-

Everyone was ready to leave the twins household. "I don't want you to go.." Rosa sighed, walking with Touko to the bus. "We'll see eachother again soon! I promise this time." Touko smiled before she and Rosa hugged.

"So you're going back to Lumiose city too?" Nate asked Touya. "Yeah.. I need to be there for Touko. Mum sure isn't." The boy admitted. "I guess i'll see you when you decide to come home." Nate smiled. "I guess so." Touya grinned, before he lightly punched Nate in the arm.

Everyone began boarding the bus, Brendan opting to drive again. May sat in the seat beside Brendan. Dawn sat beside Barry again, Lucas sat beside Ash, Iris sat beside Cilan, Touko sat beside Touya and Serena sat beside Gary.. basically the same seating arrangements as the drive to Snowbelle city.

The drive to Lumiose city was fairly quiet, some of the group were talking about fun activities they could do together over the summer break. "Something feels lonely about going home this time.." May said to Brendan, quietly. "I know.. I feel it too." He sighed, sadly.

-

Timeskip

-

Eventually the bus was parked by Ash's apartment. Everyone exited the bus and took their belongings.

"Alright guys.. as I said in the cave.. Brendan and I will be going home.." May said. "So thank you guys for a wonderful..and very eventful couple of months." She giggled. Everyone said their individual goodbyes to the pair.

"It was so lovely to meet you.. I look forward to seeing your crazy ass again." Dawn giggled, before she and May hugged. "I look forward to seeing you again too, cutie." May replied, sinking into the hug.

"We're gonna return the bus, do you mind giving us a ride from there to the airport?" Brendan asked Ash. "Nah, you guys can walk." Ash said sarcastically. "Kidding, of course I can." He teased.

May hugged Serena and Gary at once. The pair hugged back. "Take care guys, keep Ash in line for me, as usual." She teased. "Oh we will." Serena giggled. "We'll miss you." Gary replied.

Once May separated from the pair, she hugged Iris. "Thank you for everything.. you gave me a second chance at life.. even if you were.. forced to." May said quietly to Iris, giggling at the last part. "And thank you for everything, you've taught me so much." Iris said, hugging May back.

Once May and Brendan finished saying goodbye to everyone, they walked back over to Ash and Dawn. "We'll see you soon lover boy." May teased, before she and Brendan walked back over to the bus.

"Typical." Ash chuckled, before he turned to his girlfriend. "Do you have a ride home baby?" He asked. "Yeah.. Barry's staying at Lucas' house tonight.. so Mum's coming to get me." She smiled. "Alright awesome, i'll message you once I get home." He smiled. "Alright, bye. Love you!" Dawn smiled before Ash started heading over to his car, "I love you more!" He called out before he got into his car and began driving away. Dawn couldn't help but smile.

A couple minutes passed and a car parked in front of her.. but it wasn't her mother's car.. it was Palmer's. "Great.." The girl thought.

-

Timeskip again lol

-

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." Ash said, as he stood at the airport with May and Brendan. "I'm gonna miss you too.." May said, before pulling Ash in for a hug. Ash hugged back, before sinking into the hug.

"Thank you for having us.. I hope we weren't too annoying." May giggled, before she pulled away from Ash. "No way, you guys know you can come over any time." The raven haired boy replied, with a smile. May smiled back.

"Fly safe you guys, let me know when you get home." The boy smiled. "We will." Brendan smiled as Ash got back into his car. "Bye best friend, love you!" May waved, as she and Brendan started heading into the doors of the airport. "Love you too!" Ash waved, with a smile before he could no longer see them. "I'm going to miss them so much.." He thought.

-

"How's your weekend been?" Dawn asked, as she sat in the back seat of Palmer's car. "Pretty productive.. I found an apartment for Miette to move into, so your Mum and I helped her to move in." Palmer explained.

"What did you get up to?" Palmer asked. "I just stayed at a friend's house.." Dawn said, which wasn't really a lie. "Oh.. nice.." Palmer replied.

Silence filled the car as they continued driving, Dawn watched out the window as they drove.. counting down the houses until they would reach theirs... but once they did reach their house.. Palmer didn't stop.. instead he continued driving.

Dawn raised an eyebrow, "Palmer.. where are we going??" She asked, before a click was heard as Palmer locked all of the doors with the click of a button. "Palmer!! Where are we going!?" Dawn asked, now in more of a growl.

"I really didn't want to do this Dawn... but you've picked the wrong side..they've brain washed you." Palmer began speaking, keeping his eyes on the road. "You're so.. delusional.. and now, you leave me no choice." Palmer said, speaking sternly as he continued to drive. "What do you mean, no choice!?" Dawn asked, visibly panicked. "Don't worry about it.. everything will be alright.. we're going to make you all better." Palmer said.

Dawn went to open the door closest to her, but it didn't budge. She went to try and open it again, this time with more force, but yet again, it didn't budge. "Stop resisting.. you're only going to make this harder.." Palmer said. "I'm not going anywhere with you!" Dawn retaliated, her tone of voice showing that she was scared.

Dawn then quickly said the words to the telekinesis spell under her breath, before she used it to push the door open. This time it did open, but it also flew off the car entirely. Without another second to waste, Dawn unclipped the seatbelt and leapt out of the car.

The girl landed on the side of the road with a thud, feeling winded. "Why does that look so easy in the movies.." She thought, before she got to her feet. The girl looked around, realising she didn't know where she was.. she knew she was in Lumiose city, but the side she wasn't familiar with. Palmer stopped the car. Quickly the girl decided to run in the opposite direction.

Palmer grabbed a portable radio that he'd kept in his pocket, and spoke into it; "She's heading your way." A voice answered back, "Roger that."

Dawn turned a corner and raced down a street, about to run past a woman that was probably around the same age as her mother. "Excuse me! What part of Lumiose city am I in?" Dawn stopped, realising this woman could help her.

"Oh dear, you look exhausted.. why are you in such a rush?" The woman asked. "I'm being chased.. I need to get home as soon as possible but I have no idea what part of the city I'm in! My phone is dead so I can't just use google maps.." Dawn explained, worried. "Google maps? I'm more old fashioned, I have a paper map in my car. You can use it." The woman smiled.

"Oh thank you so much, which one is your car?" Dawn asked, as the lady pointed to a red car. Dawn then started walking towards it, but only took a couple of steps as the stranger had quickly covered Dawn's mouth with some sort of chemical filled cloth, causing the girl to fall unconscious.

The woman then reached into a pocket before grabbing a radio that was identical to Palmer's. "I've got her." She said.

-

Iris sat slumped into her couch, feeling exhausted. She hoped May and Brendan would get home safely.. it was clear that May didn't want Drew to be alive.

The witch stood up, walking into her kitchen. She filled up the kettle with hot water before she turned it on, wanting to make tea.

A light thud was heard from Iris' lounge room, catching her attention. "What was that?" She wondered. The girl walked back into her lounge room, noticing a book she hadn't looked at before, had fallen from the bookshelf.

Iris and her family kept a lot of random books in the shelf, mostly being fictional novels.. but this book laying open on the floor, certainly wasn't fictional. As Iris stepped closer, she noticed it was a book about supernatural beings and magic.. but not one she'd seen before.

"A book about magic, in our house.. that I haven't read? That's unheard of." Iris thought. She reached down and picked it up, curious to what it'd opened on when it fell.

"The chosen one.." The title read. "The chosen one is a witch that was created, centuries ago, with the goal to to end all vampires." Iris read, in her head. "A vampire hunter and a witch worked together to turn a regular person into a kind of witch.. they would be able to use magic like a witch, but they were made to kill vampires.." The girl bit her lip, as she continued to read on. "Their instinct is to kill a vampire, even if they don't want to - if they touch a vampire, they'll involuntarily use their magic to try and kill them."

"The first ever 'chosen one' wiped out half of the Kanto region's vampires. When they were dying, they managed to pass on their powers to another regular person... who then became the next chosen one. The magic moved down generations, and over time it was believed that once the person who held the magic, was either dying, or had felt accomplished, could pass on their magic to a new person to carry on the legacy."

"Being the chosen one comes with a lot of unwanted fame, as to many people, the chosen one is simply a myth. It's been known that witches spread word amongst themselves about the current chosen one, as they want vampires dead too, but usually the wrong ears hear and that's when the unwanted fame comes along."

"Oh my god.. Dawn.. she's the current chosen one!" The girl blurted loudly, in surprise. Iris thought about what she'd read and how it related to Dawn.. almost perfectly. The person that'd given their magic to Dawn, seemed to keep quite a low profile.. which would explain how he didn't attract fame.

Iris got to her feet, and raced over to her phone, deciding to call Dawn. She needed to talk to her about this. Everything was finally going to make sense.

-

Palmer and the woman from earlier, stood in a doorway, looking over at an unconscious Dawn, who was strapped down to what looked like a hospital bed. On the left side of the bed, was a set of surgical instruments , all incredibly sharp.

"Are you certain about this?" The woman asked. "I am telling you Juniper, she is the chosen one." Palmer insisted. "You're girlfriend isn't going to like what I'm about to do to her daughter." Professor Juniper admitted. "Johanna won't find out.. she wouldn't understand any of this." Palmed replied.

"I want you to make as many experiments and tests on her as you need... learn as much as you can about how her body is different to a normal persons... and do what ever you want to her with the tools. I don't care how far you have to go - my end goal here is to turn her into the ultimate vampire killing machine to help me wipe out the entire vampire population. I hope you won't disappoint me." Palmer explained. Juniper crossed her arms, facing Palmer, "I won't disappoint you, sir." Juniper said.

Juniper entered the room, closing the door behind her with a thud, which caused Dawn to suddenly awaken. "Huh!?" The girl looked around, noticing her body was strapped to what looked like a hospital bed.. and then she noticed the tools, before she looked up at Juniper with a panicked expression. Dawn then tried using her magic to escape.. for nothing to work.

"What.. what is going on!? Where the fuck am I?!" Dawn yelled. "Why aren't my powers working!?" She snapped. "I drugged you so that your powers will stop working, temporarily." Juniper explained, before she reached for a box that sat underneath the table on the left side of the bed, to reveal injections.

"What are you going to do to me?! What are they?!" Dawn snapped. "These injections here will weaken you, so your powers will continue to stop working.. while you're weakened and unable to use your magic.. I will be doing some.. experimenting." Juniper explained, before she jabbed a needle into Dawn's shoulder.

The girl grew drowsy within a couple of minutes, feeling quite weak, as her vision blurred. "What kind of.. experimenting?" Dawn asked, as her eyes began to feel heavy. She closed them for a moment and yawned. "Oh.. you'll find out soon enough dear.." Juniper said calmly, holding a large scalpel in her hand.

Not even a moment later, an ear piercing scream was then heard from outside the experiment room.


End file.
